


Lamia

by Fantastmania



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lamia, M/M, Naga, Severus - Freeform, Severus Snape - Freeform, Slash, Yaoi, harry - Freeform, m x m, potter, snake - Freeform, snape - Freeform, snarry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-06-22 12:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 154,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19667878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastmania/pseuds/Fantastmania
Summary: Harry Potter stracił swoje imię, nazwisko i człowieczeństwo w zaledwie jedną noc. Musi zacząć wszystko od nowa, a start jest tak bardzo pod górkę, jak to tylko możliwe. Lamia. Stworzenie o pół gadzim, pół ludzkim ciele pojawiła się na świecie. Skąd się wziął? I dlaczego wylądowała z Severusem Snape w jednym domu? Opowiadanie w tematyce Yaoi, Slash, MxM, Snarry.





	1. Prolog

**Prolog.**

Przyjaciele Harry'ego Pottera nie mieli łatwego życia.

Całe mnóstwo osób powie, w zależności od tego kogo się zapyta, że byli oni równie szaleni, bądź równie odważni co sam Harry Potter.

Nie to by chłopak specjalnie pakował się w kłopoty, jednak los zawsze zsyłał go w największy z możliwych bałaganów.

Jeżeli w szkole poszłaby plotka, że każdy, kto wejdzie do wierzy astronomicznej dnia dwunastego grudnia o godzinie 10:10 to zginie jeszcze tego samego dnia, wypadając właśnie z tej konkretnej wieży, to idąc tą myślą najpewniej tego pechowego dnia, Harry'emu zepsułby się zegarek i z wszystkich możliwych opcji, najpewniej wszedłby do wierzy dokładnie dwunastego grudnia o godzinie10:10

Tak jak powiedziano, taki to już los Harry'ego Pottera.

Tak jakby jakieś uparte przeznaczenie nie chciało zostawić go w spokoju, wyczekując chwili nieuwagi na to, by jeszcze bardziej go podręczyć, wciąż najwyraźniej sądząc, że nie dość się stało już w życiu młodego Gryffona.

I w związku z tym, gdy dowiedział się końcem piątego roku nauki w Hogwarcie, że jego koszmarne przeznaczenie znowu go dopadło, to Wcale, a wcale nie był zaskoczony.

Wracając jednak do przyjaciół Harry'ego, którzy bądź co bądź są najważniejszymi osobami w jego życiu i można śmiało powiedzieć, że zastępują mu rodzinę jak nikt inny. No wiecie. Gdy walczy się z trollami, dementorami i wilkołakami ramię w ramię. Między ludźmi tworzy się więź, której raczej nie da się tak łatwo zerwać. I choć od czasu do czasu się kłócili. To zawsze wiedzieli jedno, a przynajmniej tak się Harry'emu zdawało, że ich przyjaźni nic nie jest wstanie rozdzielić.

Teraz jednak, niczego już nie mógł być pewien, bo wszystko co znał przestało mieć znaczenie.

Przyjaciele, z którymi łączyło go tak wiele, ci, co byli dla niego najważniejsi w jego życiu z powodu braku rodziny, zostali mu nagle odebrani, przez osobę, która była równie bliska jego sercu, a on sam został wystawiony na największą próbę z możliwych.

I teraz, gdy Harry siedział w małym zaniedbanym pokoiku i patrzył w okno na zalany słońcem trawnik, miał ochotę tylko płakać.

Siedział w tym pokoju już od jakiegoś czasu, wciąż nie do końca pojmując, co tak właściwie się stało. Spoglądając bezmyślnie na swoje, teraz wyposażone w ostre pazury dłonie, starał się zatrzymać w swoich płucach wrzask protestu.

\- Przykro mi chłopcze.

Harry napiął się na te słowa. Był tak pogrążony w swoich myślach, że nie słyszał jak Dyrektor wchodzi do pokoju.

\- Raczej wątpię by było panu naprawdę przykro. – powiedział, z żalem patrząc w stronę starca. Zdecydował się na to, że nie będzie uciekał wzrokiem. To nie było wszak jego winą, że znalazł się w tej popapranej sytuacji. To ten starzec zawiódł jego zaufanie i to on raczej powinien opuścić wzrok w przeproszeniu.

Jednak mimo tego, że przed chwilą Dumbledor przepraszał. To tak jak Harry podejrzewał, on tak naprawdę nie poczuwał się do winy, więc i nie opuścił wzroku w skrusze po odpowiedzi chłopaka.

\- Zrozum. Zrobię wszystko by pomóc ci wrócić do normalnego życia, ale nie mogę wszystkiego cofnąć do stanu, jaki był przedtem. Sam widzisz, że nie możesz wrócić do tego, co było. Czas przestać być Harrym Potterem.

\- A moi przyjaciele? -zapytał drżącym głosem- Szkoła, Moje życie?!

\- Musisz zaakceptować, że nie możesz być więcej przyjaciółmi Rona i Hermiony. Nie możesz w takim stanie wrócić do szkoły.

Zacisnął wargi powstrzymując krzyk.

Jego ciało zalał smutek i żal tak wielki, że Dumbledor widząc jego reakcję westchnął lekko i założył dłonie zza plecami jakby samo ich pokazywanie chłopakowi, miało wyjawić jakąś potworną prawdę.

Młody gryfon, który tak naprawdę nie był Harrym Potterem, przełknął łzy wciąż nie odwracając wzroku od Dumbledora. Pragnął w duchu by ten starzec, którego uważał za swojego sprzymierzeńca przez tyle lat, jakoś mu pomógł.

Dyrektor otwierał już usta jednak nic nie powiedział, a chłopak zobaczył w jego oczach coś tak strasznego, że złapał głośny oddech, czując bul przeszywający jego ciało niczym włócznia. Dumbledor w końcu odwrócił wzrok, jednak było już za późno.

On zawsze go prowadził na rzeź.

Uświadomienie sobie tego wyrwało mu jęk bólu z piersi, a najgorsze było to, że to była prawda.

Miał grać Harry'ego Pottera dopóki nie umrze. To, co się działo przez te wszystkie lata. Quirrell, trolle, wilkołaki. To miało na celu wcześniej czy później go zabić. A gdyby zginął, prawdziwy Harry Potter ten, którego poznał ledwo parę godzin temu. Mógłby zająć jego miejsce jako ktoś, kto wyszedł cało z opresji niczym szczęściarz i bohater.

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Dumbledore mu to zrobił. Dlaczego chciał on jego śmierci? Teraz już nie było nic, co mogłoby ukoić jego cierpienie. Poczuł zbierający się w jego piersi krzyk i palące łzy pod powiekami.

\- Niech mnie pan zostawi samego. Nie chcę pana widzieć na oczy. -Powiedział głosem pustym i wypranym z emocji podczas, gdy w jego piersi zaciskała się jakaś potężna klucha suchego cierpienia.

Starzec wyszedł. A dawny Harry Potter ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zapłakał.


	2. Rozdział 1 cz1

**Notka 1**

**Opowiadanie pisane jest z perspektywy pierwszej osoby. Na początku może wydawać się to trochę dziwne, ale zaczęłam to pisać w ten sposób i później nie mogłam się już przemóc, by to zmienić.**

**Notka 2**

**Opowiadanie będzie głównie z perspektywy naszego głównego bohatera, jak będę pisała z perspektywy innej osoby, zaznaczę to na początku rozdziału. (rozdział = perspektywa jednej osoby, nie będę mieszała co kilka zdań i zmieniać to, kto teraz jest przy „sterach fanfiction")**

**Notka 2**

**W tekście jest wspominany bóg z religii voodoo Damballah. Jednak na potrzeby tekstu zmieniłam jedną literkę w jego imieniu. I jest nie DAMballah, a DANballah. Z prostej przyczyny, że skrót, który chciałam użyć po Polsku brzmiałby głupio i nasz główny bohater miałby imię DAM, a nie DAN. Na moją decyzję wpłynęło także to, że Dan to imię powszechnie używane.**

**Rozdział 1. 1**

To zaczęło się już przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego, a początek był dosyć niepozorny. Nie czułem się dobrze, ale zwalałem to na niepokój przed SUMAMI, będąc przekonany, że w końcu udzielił mi się stres egzaminacyjny, przed którym Hermiona ostrzegała nas od tygodni. Lekka suchość w ustach, trudności z utrzymaniem równowagi, bule pleców, oraz ciągłe nudności.

Nawet Hermiona, która zdawała się być skupiona tylko i wyłącznie na swoich ostatnich powtórkach, dostrzegła moje nietypowe zachowanie i nalegałabym odwiedził skrzydło szpitalne. Mimo tego, że w końcu tam poszliśmy, żaden z eliksirów nie pomógł i wciąż czułem się coraz gorzej, a ostatecznie, na jednym z ostatnich egzaminów zaatakował mnie ból nie do zniesienia.

Później już niczego nie pamiętałem do momentu ocknięcia się już poza granicami Hogwartu, wyglądając tak jak teraz.

Na początku myślałem, że to jedna z moich szalonych wizji, ale przerażająco szybko się przekonałem, że to było bardziej prawdziwe niż bym chciał.

Pierwszym szokującym faktem było to, że nie miałem nóg. Może ich odcięcie nie byłoby tak straszne jak to, że zamiast nóg miałem teraz ogon. Czarny łuskowaty, olbrzymi ogon.

Dodajmy do tego, że nie syrenki, a węży.

Dłonie mi nieco drżały, gdy oglądałem swoje nieco ostrzejsze niż pamiętałem paznokcie. Zęby wzbogaciły się o wyraźne kły, a źrenice były teraz pionowe jak u kota, co na tle zielonych oczu wyglądało jakby wycięto mi je skalpelem.

Dumbledor, który stał wtedy w rogu pomieszczenia, patrzył się na mnie z twarzą niewyrażającą absolutnie nic.

„Co się stało? Dyrektorze, co mi się stało? Gdzie ja jestem? O co chodzi?"

Dyrektor poczekał aż przestanę zadawać pytania, po czym wyjaśnił, że obudziła się we mnie moja prawdziwa forma. Tłumaczył, że czary, które rzucił na mnie, jak byłem niemowlakiem przestały działać i właśnie tak, naprawdę wyglądam.

Ale jak to? Moi rodzice? Czy oni też…

Dyrektor miał spokojny głos, gdy odpowiadał.

„Niestety nie znam twoich prawdziwych rodziców."

„Ale Lily i James? Co to znaczy, że pan ich nie zna?"

I wtedy dyrektor powiedział, spokojnym cichym głosem.

„Chciałbym, abyś kogoś teraz poznał."

Drzwi się otworzyły, a do pomieszczenia wszedł… wszedłem Ja.

„To jest prawdziwy Harry Potter."

Chłopak noszący moją twarz, był nieco wyższy niż moje poprzednie ciało. Był tez nieco szerszy i bardziej umięśniony w ramionach. Niezaprzeczalnie wyglądał zupełnie jak ja jeszcze przed kilkoma godzinami, a raczej, jak wyjaśnił Dumbledor, to ja nosiłem jego twarz jeszcze do wczoraj.

Harry Potter wykrzywił się nieco, gdy podniósł na mnie wzrok, a ja czułem jakbym się zapadał. Jego oczy były nieco ciemniejszej zieleni jak zauważyłem zanim mój wzrok się rozmazał z szoku i przerażenia.

„Widzisz. Po ataku na dom Potterów. Wśród gruzów znaleźliśmy nie jedno. A dwoje dzieci. Jedno było w postaci… pół węża."

Dyrektor tłumaczył mi jak to przez chwilę był pewien, że węże dziecko to Voldemort, który na skutek odbitego zaklęcia sam został przemieniony w pół – wężom istotę. Testy potwierdziły jednak, że owszem, jeden chłopiec jest Harrym Potterem. Ale drugi. Nie był Voldemortem. Więc zmieniając wygląd dziecka za pomocą magii Dumbledor postanowił podmienić chłopców i ukryć prawdziwego Harry'ego Potera, a drugiego obserwować jak się potoczy jego życie, jednak jego czary nie mogły utrzymywać tego wyglądu wiecznie i najwyraźniej czas, jaki spędziłem jako Chłopiec, Który Przeżył właśnie się skończył i magia zmieniająca wygląd przestała działać.

\- Ale. Kim jestem?

Dyrektor powiedział w tedy już ostatnie tego dnia słowa całkowicie pozbawiając mnie wszelkich nadziei.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie wiem. A w książkach o takich istotach jak ty, mówiono tylko w jakiś niejasnych mitologicznych przesłaniach. Nic co by świadczyło, że ktoś taki żyje naprawdę. Podejrzewam, że jesteś... Owocem jakiegoś eksperymentu magicznego prowadzonego przez Voldemorta.

To zdanie wyryło się w serce i wydarło nadzieje. Eksperyment magiczny. Dziwne dziecko bez rodziców, które najpewniej jak sam Czarny lord powstało z połączenia jakiś obrzydliwych czarno magicznych składników.

Pojawiła mi się wtedy w głowie scena z cmentarza i zrobiło niedobrze, gdy przypomniałem sobie jak mroczny lord użył ręki swojego sługi, krwi wroga i kości ojca by się odrodzić. Czy mnie też tak stworzono? Rozkopano czyjś grób by wyjąć szczątki? Wrzucono głowę bazyliszka. Polano krwią smoków i ugotowano w wywarze by stworzyć dziwadło jakim byłem?

Wpadłem w taką panikę i przerażenie wrzeszcząc wciąż od nowa do Dyrektora i tego chłopaka by wyszli, że moja magia zaczęła wariować. Szyby w oknach dzwoniły. Tapeta odchodziła z ścian, a moja dziwna nowa część ciała jaka była ogonem węża niekontrolowanie zaczęła się wić i skręcać.

Opuścili pokój bo inaczej zapewne by zostali pogruchotani przez moją niekontrolowaną rozpacz i szaleństwo. Nawet teraz, po kolejnej wizycie Dumbledora, nie odnajdywałem spokoju.

Wieczór zamienił się w noc, a noc w świt. Nie spałem cały ten czas dręczony myślami patrząc się w połamanym lustrze na swoją nową twarz. Byłem już całkowicie kimś innym. Nie wyglądałem już ani trochę jak Harry Potter.

Tylko kolor włosów się zgadzał bo in nawet to się zmieniło i zamiast zbuntowanego bałaganu, miałem teraz lekkie długie pasma opadające w drażniące sposób na twarz i plecy, były wystarczająco długie, że mogłem je zgarnąć z twarzy i zapleść w warkocz, czego jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie uświadczyłem. Oprócz tego szczupły nos, i wyraźnie zaznaczone kości policzkowe, ale gdy otworzyłem usta i zobaczyłem kły nie wytrzymałem i rozbiłem lustro o ścianę.

Nie chciałem się oglądać.

Już i tak wystarczające było to, że nie mogłem uciec od widoku tego obrzydliwego ogona.

Pukanie do drzwi wyrwało mnie z zamyślenia.

Obróciłem głowę i nie odpowiedziałem, ale ten kto stał za drzwiami i tak się sam wprosił.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł pewnym krokiem Severus Snape, jednak jak zobaczył to czym się stałem, przystanął i mogłem po raz pierwszy zobaczyć prawdziwe zaskoczenie na obliczu swojego profesora.

Nie wiedziałem co sobie pomyślał. Ale mój ogon nieco się podkulił pod jego wzrokiem i objąłem swoje nagie ramiona dłońmi w obronnym geście.

Snape prześledził wzrokiem całe moje ciało nim spojrzał w moje oczy i zanim przemówił, przybrał tak dobrze znaną mi maskę niewzruszenia na twarzy.

\- Mam za zadanie cię zbadać i zapewnić ci eliksiry jakich będziesz potrzebował. - Powiedział o dziwo bez żadnego złośliwego komentarza i zaraz potrząsnął głową jakby sam się przyłapał na tym, że wypowiedział zdanie bez obelgi i był tym zszokowany.

\- Gdzie jest Dumbledor? - Zapytałem tylko w odpowiedzi czując się dziwnie widząc reakcje na swój wygląd. Skoro nawet Snape zapomniał jak być wrednym po zobaczeniu tego ciała, to co dopiero inni, a nie mogłem przegapić tego, że Profesor gapił się na mój ogon.

\- Dyrektor opuścił dom razem…. Z Harrym Potterem zeszłego wieczora.

Przymknąłem oczy i zadrżałem. Harry Potter. A kim ja teraz byłem? Czym byłem?

\- Dyrektor sugerowałbyś wybrał sobie imię.

Zamrugałem.

Nowe imię. Cóż to za potworne zdanie.

Spojrzałem na swoje ohydne ciało.

\- Zna profesor może imiona jakiś podobnych mi potworów? -zapytałem spoglądając ponownie w okno.

Słyszałem, jak odchrząknął zapewne czując się nieco niekomfortowo.

\- Nie ma wiele wzmianek o istotach tobie podobnych.

\- Ale coś na pewno jest?

Spojrzałem na Snape'a czując, że znowu zaczynam panikować.

\- Cóż… Jest chyba coś w mitologii greckiej o Kerkopsie który zbudował Ateny. Jest też coś o rodzie Naga z Indii rasowo chyba określa się tam tobie podobnych jako Lamia. Wiem też, że istnieje ktoś taki jak bóg Danballah w religii wodo.

Popatrzyłem na mistrza eliksirów kontem oka, ale on robił wszystko by na mnie nie patrzeć. Nie mogłem go za to winić. Odwróciłem więc swoje oczy w stronę okna. Budowniczy Aten? To było raczej coś dobrego, Naga? To obrzydliwi kojarzyło mi się z Naginii. Może stąd Voldemort zabrał inspirację na imię dla węża. Zostało więc ten od wodo. Ci to chyba raczej zajmują się spuszczaniem krwi z zwierząt i rzucaniem klątw. Imię boga z ohydnej religii. TO pasowało teraz do tego ohydnego ciała.

\- Więc możesz przekazać Dumbledorowi, że wybrałem imię. Od dzisiaj jestem Dan. Od Danballah'a. A teraz, Proszę, niech mnie pan zostawi samego.

Snape nie mówiąc nic więcej, opuścił pokój.


	3. Rozdział 1 cz 2

**'Snape'**

\- Severusie. Jak dobrze, że jesteś. – To powitanie było zbyt uprzejme. Więc wiedziałem, że nie spodoba mi się to co usłyszę.

Zerknąłem w stronę osoby będącej z nami w pokoju. Dzieciak opierał głowę o ramę kanapy, na nosie miał przyciemniane okulary i wertował jakąś gazetę machając lekceważąco nogą w górze. Gdy wszedłem zerknął na mnie nad okularami i bez słowa wrócił do gazety przewracając stronę.

Potter.

Jak się chwilę później okazuje z słów starca, Prawdziwy Harry Potter.

Czułem gorzki posmak w ustach i milczałem, a każde słowo dyrektora sprawiało, że moje ciśnienie wzrastało. Jak on śmiał oszukiwać mnie przez te wszystkie lata? Patrzenie na nonszalancko siedzącego nastolatka, wcale tego nie ułatwiało. Ta swoboda. Ignorancja. Moja magia zaiskrzyła na palcach z gniewnym trzaskiem. Zdecydowanie kopia Jamesa. Tamten który go udawał przez ten czas przynajmniej wiedział już gdzie jego miejsce i nie ośmieliłby się patrzyć dookoła z takim lekceważeniem. Nie pozwoliłby sobie na swobodne przeglądanie gazety i ignorowanie jego osoby. Te myśli dopiero mi uświadomiły jak wielka różnica była między tymi dwoma nastolatkami. Ten z swoim wzrokiem i postawą sprawił że poczułem się jakby przeklęty James Potter znowu żył i właśnie się pojawiłby doprowadzić mnie do wściekłości.

\- Po co tutaj jestem dyrektorze? -Zapytałem bez ogródek. To co usłyszałem wystarczy mi na kilka miesięcy wściekania się, picia, oraz bycia dwa razy bardziej niesprawiedliwym na lekcjach niż do tej pory. Mimo że miałem ochotę czymś rzucić, nie na darmo byłem szpiegiem. Nie mogłem dawać się ponieść emocjom. Wystarczyło że Dumbledore wiedział, że byłem wściekły.

Tyle lat byłem oszukiwany. Tyle lat zwodzony. Goniłem jak ślepiec za przysięgą mając nadzieję, że gdy w końcu jakimś cudem ją spłacę. Będę wolny. A teraz się okazuję, że przysięga nie pękała i magia mnie nie uwalniała. BO TO NIE BYŁ ten chłopiec.

Niech go cholera.

Moja więź zakładała mi kajdany i nie pozwalała żyć własnym życie. Całe lata starałem się jednocześnie uratować Harry'ego Pottera od jego losu jakim było śmierć, a teraz się okazywało, że to wcale Harry Potter nie był i dlatego przysięga wciąż mnie trzymała.

Dumbledore był iście diabelski manipulatorem.

\- No cóż Severusie. Ja udam się z Harrym teraz do zamku. W tym roku spędzi on wakacje w Hogwarcie. Chciałbym aby przyzwyczaił się on do tych murów i do końca wakacji poznał on jak najwięcej miejsc i wspomnień z… życia którym żył tamten chłopiec. Rozumiesz o co mi chodzi?

Skinąłem głową.

Rozumiałem. Miała być wymiana. Mieli się zamienić miejscami i Dyrektor liczył że nikt się nie zorientuje. Czy on myślał że przyjaciele Harry'ego Pottera nic nie zauważą? No cóż. Może nie zauważą. Nie grzeszyli inteligencją, no może panna Granger ma jakieś szanse.

\- Dobrze. Chciałbym abyś tu został i pomógł … temu chłopcu się przystosować. Może lepiej by było gdyby mnie przy tym nie było, a nie chce nikogo więcej wtajemniczać w tą sytuację.

Ponownie skinąłem głową jak szmaciana lalka na sznureczkach jaką byłem.

\- Może lepiej by się czuł… gdyby wybrał sobie nowe imię. – zasugerował nagle Dumbledor i dostrzegłem coś w rodzaju niepewności w jego oczach.

Dumbledor niepewny? Zawahał się? A może czegoś się obawiał?

Przełknąłem gorzkie słowa jakie miałem ochotę wypluć. Teraz udajesz jeszcze, że ci choć trochę głupio z powodu tego co zrobiłeś? Kierowałeś życiem tego gówniarza z taką samą parszywą delikatnością jak to robisz z moim. Jest zapewne zachwycony perspektywą tego, że całe jago życie to kłamstwo. Obyś się nie dorobił kolejnego śmierciorzercy.

Gdy to pomyślałem uśmiechnąłem się krzywo.

O ile się po swojej przemianie dzieciak za bardzo nie zmienił z charakteru, to nie ma szans na zostanie śmierciorzercą. Jak to Dumbledor mówił? Węże ciało?

Przez chwilę wyobraziłem sobie węża z ludzką głową.

Fuj.

Pewnie by pasował jak ulał do obrazka dziwadeł dokoła Voldemorta. I zapewne by czegoś tego chciał w swoim otoczeniu. Ale dzieciak mimo zdrady nie stanąłby po stronie Czarnego Pana. Tego można było być pewnym.

\- Postaram się pomóc. – Powiedziałem powoli.

Dumbledor skinął głową.

\- Harry. Chłopcze wyruszamy. Możesz się już udać przed dom.

Potter wstał i przeciągnął na całym ciele. Wyciągnął gumę z kieszeni i wrzucił ją sobie do buzi żując bez zamykania ust.

\- Powodzenia z nim Psorku. On jest jakiś dziwny. – rzucił lekko zanim wyszedł. Zauważyłem że Dumbledor się nieco skrzywił zanim znowu na jego twarz wrócił uśmiech. Ja za to się nie kryłem i skrzywiłem się bardzo jawnie.

„Psorku" „Jakiś dziwny?"

Spojrzałem na Dyrektora. Ten poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- No cóż. Będziemy się zbierać. Może daj chłopakowi jeszcze przespać tą noc w spokoju. Wątpię by chciał się z kimkolwiek widzieć.

Dyrektor poprawił swoje okulary połówki na nosie i wyciągnął z kieszeni swoje cukierki.

\- Masz może ochotę na cytrynowego dropsa?

\- Nie dziękuję. –dodając w myślach „Udław się nimi."

Dumbledor zaczął odpakowywać opakowanie i zamarł w pół ruchu. Patrzył się przez chwilę na sreberko chroniące cukierki w środku po czym zacisnął na nim palce i schował je z powrotem do kieszeni nie biorąc ani jednego.

\- Severusie. – Jego głos nagle się zmienił. Nie potrafiłem zinterpretować tego nowego akcentu w jego głosie. – Proszę bądź dla niego delikatny. I bądź… ostrożny.

Powiedział po czym uśmiechnął się i wyszedł.

Już wkrótce zobaczyłem jak idzie razem z Potterem wśród drzew alejki podjazdu i za granicami posiadłości teleportują się znikając.

Niech cię zeżre to poczucie winy. Niech ci nie da spać po nocach. Nikt nie lubi by go tak parszywie wykorzystywać. przez dobre dziesięć minut wyładowywałem swoją wściekłość waląc parapet pięściami, wcześniej mając choć na tyle zdrowego rozsądku by rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające. Musiałem sprowadzić sobie moje zestawy do ćwiczeń by muc na czymś wyładować nieco swoją wściekłość, bo inaczej skończę najpewniej dusząc dzieciaka którym mam się zająć.

Dyrektor zostawił na stoliku w salonie kilka książek z zaznaczonymi krótkimi fragmentami. Wzmianek o pół wężych istotach, Biorąc pod uwagę, że ponoć właśnie jedna z tych istot była na piętrze, było bardzo mało. Albo wręcz śmiesznie mało. Prawie nic. Tylko jakieś niejasne wzmianki, a to i tak nie z potwierdzonych źródeł, a z legend i mitologii.

Opisywano je raczej jako pokraczne połączenia ludzkiego z wężym ciałem. Czasami byli to bogowie czasami przeklęci. Jedynym chyba potwierdzonym przez mugolską i czarodziejską mitologię istotą była meduza która zamieniała ludzi wzrokiem w kamień. Ale to równie dobrze mógł być po prostu bazyliszek. Nic nie było pewne.

Rozejrzałem się jeszcze po posiadłości. Rzadko tu bywałem. To był dom jednego z zmarłych członków zakonu feniksa, już nie pamiętałem kogo. Czasami Dumbledor robił tu zebrania ale zdarzało się to niezwykle rzadko. Zdawało mi się, że ten zmarły przypisał w spadku ten dom Dumbledorowi.

Było tu około 5 sypialni i dosyć spory salon Piwnica była laboratorium i raczej bardzo prowizorycznym co mówiło że właściciel raczej nie często robił eliksiry.

Cały czas omijałem sypialnie na najwyższym piętrze. Nie wiedziałem, czy chce zobaczyć tego chłopaka.

Gdy jednak noc minęła, a dzieciak wciąż nawet na sekundę nie opuścił pomieszczenia zacząłem się zastanawiać czy czegoś sobie nie zrobił.

Czy byłby zdolny targnąć się na swoje życie?

Biorąc głęboki oddech zapukałem i uchyliłem drzwi nie czekając na odpowiedź. Mimo że obiecywałem sobie zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy to i tak się nie udało.

Chłopak był przy oknie, a promienie słoneczne padały z małego okienka na jego twarz i nagie ramiona.

Pierwsze co rzucało się w oczy to ogon. Olbrzymi i wyraźnie węży, o intensywnie czarnych łuskach z błyszczącym się na nim świetlnym pyłem, niczym rozgwieżdżone niebo rozmazujące w tafli jeziora. Ciało węża i człowieka łączyło się harmonijnie w okolicach pasa młodzieńca, ale dostrzegałem też delikatne łuski na jego przedramionach i karku. Chłopak skulił się w sobie zasłaniając dłońmi, a jego ogon się poruszył. Przez chwile gapiłem się po prostu jak światło prześlizgnęły się po łuskach odbijając promienie słoneczne.

Spojrzałem w górę i dostrzegłem oczy istoty. Nieco niepokojąco wyglądała Intensywna jasna zieleń tęczówki i pionowa źrenica, miałem wrażenie, że patrzę się w oczy bytu niezwykle potężnego. Całe ciało. Od jasnej twarzy okalanej czarnymi włosami aż po najmniejszą łuskę na jego ciele zdawało się mówić że ma się do czynienia z niezwykłą istotą. I dodajmy do tego piękną. Mimo inności nadzwyczaj piękną.

Zrozumiałem dlaczego Dumbledor kazał mi się nim zająć. Dlaczego nagle starzec zdawał się dostrzegać lukę w swoim planie i dlaczego kazał mi uważać. Bo o ile nowy Potter nawet o tym nie pomyślał tak mnie to uderzyło mocną pięścią w brzuch.

Dumbledore naprawdę mógł zranić i wykorzystać istotę której się krzywdzić nie powinno.

Znałem już historię znalezienia Lamii. Wciąż brzmiała mi ona świeżo w umyśle. Może jak był dzieckiem Dumbledor nie dostrzegał tego w pół ludzkim niemowlaku. Ale teraz ta istota zwinięta jakby w bólu, wręcz emanowała magią o jakiej czarodzieje nigdy nie słyszeli, czy wcześniej też tak było?

„- Mam za zadanie cię zbadać i zapewnić ci eliksiry jakich będziesz potrzebował." W końcu coś z siebie wykrztusiłem, ale krótka rozmowa i tak wytrąciła chłopaka z równowagi. Dostrzegając jak jego czy błyszczą czymś pradawnym i niezrozumiałym co brzmiało jak chęć wymierzenia kary za stulecia przewinień, opuściłem wzrok, Tak bym nie stał się jego pierwszą ofiarą. W końcu w szkole nie byłem dla niego zbytnio miły.

Jednak słysząc jakie imię sobie wybrał, zrozumiałem, że nie pałał żądzą zemsty na nikim. A jedynie gardzi, i to samym sobą.

Opuszczając pokój chwilę później, wciąż miałem przed oczami jego ciało.

To była najbardziej niezwykła istota, jaką w całym swoim życiu widziałem. 


	4. Rozdział 2 - Jak to wszystko działa.

Jak to wszystko działa?

TO dobre pytanie, które pojawiło się, gdy zachciało mi się iść do toalety.

Spojrzałem krytycznie na miejsce, gdzie przedtem powinno znajdować się moje krocze. I Co teraz do cholery? Jak to w ogóle działa?

Było to niedługo po wyjściu Snape'a i mimo, że wcześniej zaciskałem mięśnie, by powstrzymać to, co chciało wyjść to teraz już dłużej nie mogłem czekać.

Cholera. Cholera. Cholera.

Jak jakaś kaleka, zacząłem się przesuwać w stronę drzwi, uchyliłem je lekko i wyjrzałem na korytarz. Było tutaj parę par drzwi.

Pierwsze były sypialnią. Inne składzikiem, biuro i dopiero na końcu znalazłem łazienkę. Dobra. I co teraz? Była tu tylko toaleta i umywalka i zdecydowanie za mało miejsca na moje nowe ciało. Mógłbym najwyżej wejść. Nie wspominając już o tym, jakim cudem miałbym wyjść. Musi był tu jakaś większa łazienka.

Jakoś dostałem się do schodów. Boże, ale się wlokłem. Jak się porusza tym ciałem? Jak miałem zejść po schodach?

Już ta krótka wycieczka sprawiła, że cały się spociłem ze stresu.

Nie miałem wyjścia.

\- Profesorze? Profesorze Snape? - Bardzo chciałem by mój głos nie brzmiał na tak zdesperowany, jakim się czułem.

Już po chwili usłyszałem kroki na schodach i Snape pojawił się na półpiętrze patrząc na mnie w górę.

Nic nie mówił.

\- Czy… czy mógłby mi profesor pomóc dostać się do toalety? Jakiejś większej niż ta tutaj? Ja…

Jak miałem określić swoje wątpliwości? Czułem się dziwnie z całą tą sytuacją.

-A spróbowałeś chociaż zejść schodami? -Zapytał zakładając ramiona na piersi i unosząc brwi. No proszę, Snape wredota wrócił.

-Zważywszy na fakt, że nie mam pojęcia gdzie są moje nogi. Nie miałem pomysłu jakbym mógł „zejść"

Snape niespokojnie poruszył się pod moim wzrokiem.

-Chociaż spróbuj. Barierka się raczej nie połamię, jeżeli zaciśniesz na niej swoje ręce trochę mocniej.

Nie mogłem opanować wykrzywienia warg z irytacji.

\- Tylko niech pan mnie przynajmniej pozbiera jak rozwalę sobie głowę o kant stopnia.

\- Musiałby pan wykonać bardzo efektowny upadek by rozwalić sobie głowę na schodach. Wierzę w tym momencie, w pański zmysł równowagi szukającego i radzę nie tracić mojego czasu.

Chwyciłem drżącymi dłońmi poręcz. I co teraz? Miałem przesunąć ogon w dół stopni? Czy próbować tak jak za dawnych lat, czyli starać się normalnie "zejść" utrzymując górną połowę ciała w pionie?

Problem w tym, że nie miałem pojęcia jak kontrolować to ciało. Moje palce zbielały na poręczy od mojego uścisku, a ja próbowałem się bardzo nieporadnie ''ciągnąć" w dół stopni. Stopni było około piętnaście, a mnie zdawało się teraz, że jest ich trzy razy tyle.

\- Staraj się używać dolnych partii ciała, a nie ciągnąć się tylko dłońmi.

\- Mam straszne przypuszczenia, że jak tylko się poruszę, to wyląduję do góry nogami i skręcę sobie kark.

\- Musisz jakoś się przemieszczać. No chyba, że wolisz się resztę swojego życia czołgać na brzuchu i podpierać dłońmi.

Zarumieniłem się.

Snape i delikatność. Ciekawe czy te moje nowe kły były wyposażone w truciznę.

Mimo to starając się wyczuć swoje mięśnie Postanowiłem spróbować i niestety bardzo szybko tego pożałowałem, gdy zacząłem się zsuwać po schodach jak po zjeżdżalni. Spocone dłonie nie były w stanie utrzymać ciężaru i zjechałem efektownie w dół, wpadając na Snape'a i powalając go na ziemie. Mężczyzna jęknął, gdy uderzył całym ciałem o deski, a ja zapewne pozbawiłem go swoim ciężarem resztek powietrza w płucach.

\- Doprawdy. Niezwykle dostojnie ci to wyszło. – Wydusił.- A teraz złaź ze mnie Potter.

Cofnąłem się zarumieniony przepraszając cicho i popatrzyłem na wstającego Snape'a, który zaczął otrzepywać swoje szaty.

\- Nie jestem Potter, profesorze. – Powiedziałem cicho. – Pamięta pan?

Mężczyzna zamarł w pół ruchu i spojrzał na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem.

\- Dan. Powiedział powoli, a ja skinąłem głową.

\- Więc. Panie Dan. Ma pan jeszcze do pokonania resztę schodów. Mam nadzieje, że tym razem obejdzie się bez dalszych niespodzianek. Byłbym też wdzięczny gdybym przy okazji, wyszedł z tego cały. – Powiedział gorzkim głosem.

Zarumieniłem się lekko, ale i poczułem odrobinę lepiej. Cieszyło mnie, że Snape nie skomentował mojej nowej postaci jak do tej pory ani jednym obraźliwym słowem. Z jego normalną zgryźliwością mogłem sobie poradzić, ale byłem pewien, że gdybym usłyszał jakiś komentarz o ogonie, to niewątpliwie bym się znowu rozpłakał.

\- Mogę się zapytać, dlaczego nie masz na sobie żadnego odzienia?

Snape odwrócił moją uwagę od schodów.

\- Ja... Nic nie znalazłem w pokoju. – powiedziałem po prostu. Nie przeszkadzało mi to. Było dosyć gorąco, a wręcz duszno. A jeszcze jak do tego doszedł stres z nowym ciałem to jeszcze trudniej było mi oddychać w gorący słoneczny dzień.

\- Rozumiem, że rzeczą niewykonalną jest transmutować sobie jakieś ciuchy z innych przedmiotów.

Spojrzałem w innym kierunku.

-Nie mam różdżki. Dumbledore mi ja zabrał.

Moment ciszy zaległ na korytarzu. W końcu Snape najwyraźniej zdołał przetrawić tą informację. Fakt, że Dumbledore zabrał mi możliwość używania magii nie było czymś błahym. Było to bardzo tępione w czarodziejskim świecie i niestosowane nawet przez rodziców karzących za coś swoje dzieci. Różdżka była zbyt osobistym przedmiotem.

-Sugerował bym, więc, kąpiel i zakrycie ciała. Zorganizuje dla ciebie jakąś koszulę. -powiedział w końcu ignorując moje ostatnie słowa.

Pokiwałem głową i pod uważnym wzrokiem Profesora zacząłem się zmierzać z kolejnymi stopniami. Poszło mi nieco lepiej mimo, że raczej znowu się ciągnąłem niż zsunąłem to tym razem przynajmniej się nie przewróciłem i już po chwili byłem na parterze dwu piętrowego budynku.

Snape nic nie mówiąc na temat mojej nieporadności, przeszedł obok i skierował się korytarzem obok wielkiego oświetlonego przez wielkie okna tarasowe salonu.

\- Łazienka jest za salonem. Powiedział po drodze i wszedł w wspomniane drzwi.

Dobrze, że nie był świadkiem tego jak ni to się przetaczając, ni to pełznąc dotarłem do ściany i opierając się o nią dociągnąłem do drzwi. Snape wciąż tam był.

Stał na środku łazienki i rzucał zaklęciami w lewo i prawo. Zauważyłem na środku olbrzymią wannę wpuszczoną w ziemię, toaletę nieco niżej niż normalnie, oraz olbrzymie lustro. Dopiero, gdy zobaczyłem jak Snape machnięciem różdżki i mamrocząc coś pod nosem sprawia, że kabina prysznicowa w rogu powiększyła się co najmniej czterokrotnie zrozumiałem, że on to wszystko przyszykował dla mnie. Zapewne wanna na początku nie była aż tak olbrzymia, a łazienka tak przestronna.

Snape rozejrzał się jeszcze krótko i obrócił się w stronę drzwi spoglądając na mnie. Nie zdołałem znaleźć słów podzięki, a i on na to nie czekał, tylko wyszedł mówiąc przez ramie.

\- Wyśle do ciebie skrzata z ubraniami.

Z wielkim trudem drżąc na całym ciele wsunąłem się do łazienki zamykając drzwi. Dopiero, gdy zostałem sam oparłem głowę o drewno i zacisnąłem zęby by się uspokoić.

Spojrzałem na toaletę i na swoje ciało.

Dobra. I co teraz?

Po paru pełnych złości minutach okazało się, że przemiana jednak mnie nie wykastrowała i choć wszystko zdawało się być ukryte pod łuskami. To było…. Mniej więcej na swoim miejscu.

Gdy w końcu skończyłem z toaletą odetchnąłem z ulgą. Teraz przydałaby mi się kąpiel, pachnąca płynami kąpiel dodajmy, śmierdziałem tak potwornie potem, że sam się sobą brzydziłem.

Po namyśle, zdecydowałem się na wannę, a nie prysznic, choć nie byłem do końca pewien jak się później z niej wydostanę.

Czułem jednak, że ciepła woda dobrze mi zrobi.

Wielkość wanny pozwoliła na to by wkrótce cały mój ogon zniknął pod powierzchnią i wkrótce oparłem głowę na brzegu wzdychając. Moje mięśnie zaczęły się rozluźniać i zdawały się już nie być aż tak obolałe jak jeszcze przed chwilą.

Lubiłem ciepło.

Przeczesałem długie pasma swoich włosów palcami, dziwnie się czując, gdy włosy przykleiły się do moich ramion. Później zmarszczyłem brwi na ostre paznokcie, które w obecnej chwili zdawały się być niebezpieczne nawet dla mnie.

Przeciągałem się i wyginałem starając pojąć jak poruszać poszczególnymi mięśniami. Zmęczenie dało o sobie znać i w cieple wody zacząłem przysypiać. Od wczoraj nie spałem i nie jadłem, o czym przypomniał mi burczący brzuch. Ale będąc przyzwyczajony do głodówek, wiedziałem, że nie jest to jeszcze aż taki stan bym zasłabł.

Trzask aportacji poderwał mnie w miejscu i przełknąłem kuląc się, gdy mój wzrok napotkał ogromne złote oczy skrzata, ubranego w coś w rodzaju czarnego mundurka.

-Gryzek przybył by pomóc paniczowi Dan. Obwieściło stworzonko kłaniając się w pół, a coś, co miał w dłoniach zostało przelewitowane na szafkę obok lustra.

-Czy panicz Dan życzy sobie pomocy podczas kąpieli?

Rumieniec na pewno pojawił się na mojej twarzy. Nie było innej opcji. Jak do tej pory miałem niewiele spotkań z skrzatami domowymi, ale jeszcze nigdy nie miałem z żadnym z nich do czynienia, gdy nie byłem do końca ubrany.

Nie wiedziałem, co myśleć o tej sytuacji i propozycji skrzata. Westchnąłem. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że moje miejsca intymne były schowane pod łuskami, to nagość nie była chyba dokładnie tym, co teraz dla mnie było stanem, gdy nie byłem ubrany. Nawet Snape mnie takim widział.

Westchnąłem.

-Dziękuję, ale jakoś sobie poradzę.

Stworzonko już się kłaniałoby powiedzieć zapewne kolejną formułkę, gdy jednak zdecydowałem się zmienić zdanie.

-Chociaż nie, czekaj. Mógłbyś mi pomóc ściąć włosy?

-Gryzek postara się zrobić tak by panicz Dan był zadowolony.

Skrzat nie był taki roztrzęsiony jak Zgredek i miał o wiele spokojniejszy głos, wydawał się też być rzeczowy i racjonalny, więc miałem nadzieję, że nie skończę łysy.

Skrzat wyczarował skądś srebrną parę nożyc i grzebyk wyraźnie chcąc się już zabrać do rzeczy, więc podpierając się na rękach wygramoliłem się na róg wanny i obróciłem plecami do niskiej istoty.

Czekałem chwilę, ale nie doczekawszy się niczego obróciłem głowę. Gryzek stał niczym posąg wciąż z srebrnymi nożycami w uścisku swoich długich kościstych palców i gapił się na moją drugą część ciała.

Napięcie i obawa chwyciły mnie za serce i przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że skrzat zaraz się na mnie żuci i w ataku jakiejś paniki spróbuje mnie dźgnąć ostrym narzędziem.

Stworzonko pokręciło szybko swoją główką jakby strząsało z siebie jakiś czar i podniosło błyszczący wzrok, miałem wrażenie, że się zaraz rozpłacze.

-Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy by Paniczowi wynagrodzić wszystkie niedogodności. Jednak nie umiem tak dobrze obcinać włosów jak inne skrzaty. Czy chciałby panicz bym sprowadził tu kogoś bardziej wprawnego?

-Nie... Nie wszystko dobrze. Jestem pewien, że poradzisz sobie znakomicie. -powiedziałem prędko. Im mniej oczu widziało moje ciało w tej postaci tym lepiej. Zacząłem się też zastanawiać czy nie lepiej by było gdybym poprosił skrzata tylko o nożyce i sam się obciął. Jednak w tym samym momencie elf zaczął machać nad moją głową i pierwsze pasma opadły do unoszącego się w powietrzu ręcznika.

Cięcia były szybkie i po niecałych piętnastu minutach poczułem się o parę kilogramów na głowie lżejszy. Przeczesałem palcami opadające na kark kosmyki. Skrzat zaczął jeszcze zadawać dziwne pytania odnośnie tego czy ma mi zostawić obcięte włosy i wyraźnie nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego chce je po prostu wyrzucić. Nigdy nie zrozumiem skrzatów.

Namydliłem się, i trwoniąc niesamowitą ilość wody spłukałem. Po mojej kąpieli cała łazienka zdawała się pływać. Gdybym miał różdżkę posprzątałbym to, ale tak to tylko westchnąłem i pozostawiając pobojowisko mokrych ręczników ubrałem przyszykowaną dla mnie białą koszule. Zarzucając ją na swoje ramiona zorientowałem się, że była ona nieco dłuższa niż normalnie. Na moim poprzednim ciele była by pewnie aż do połowy ud. Tutaj jednak nachodziła ona aż na łuskowate ciało.

Poczułem wdzięczność do Snape'a za to, że pomyślał, że chciałbym zakryć się też odrobinę w okolicach mojej płci. Mimo, że łuski zakrywały wszystko sprawiając, że nic nie było widać. To i tak czułem się przez to odrobinę lepiej. Mój nos jednak zarejestrował coś jeszcze.

Jedzenie. Zaburczało mi w brzuchu.

Dowlokłem się do salonu, w którym siedział Snape czytając gazetę. Na stole pod przykryciami były dwa posiłki. Czekał najwyraźniej na mnie.

\- Profesorze?

Podniósł on wzrok znad gazety.

\- Jedzenie już czeka. Powiedział wstając z fotela. Opierając się o meble dotarłem do stołu i miejsca gdzie nie było siedziska. To raczej logiczne, że teraz nie zmieszczę się w żaden mebel. Patrząc krytycznie na swój ogon po dobrej minucie w końcu zdołałem zwinąć go tak, bym był na odpowiedniej wysokości i opadłem swoimi pośladkami na sploty swojego własnego dziwacznego ciała.

Snape usiadł dopiero wtedy, gdy sam znalazłem już odpowiednie dla siebie ułożenie i zjedliśmy posiłek w ciszy.

Gdy mój głód został zaspokojony zerknąłem na Snape'a, który sączył jeszcze wino, po czym wróciłem wzrokiem na wielkie okno i zalany słońcem taras. Dobrze. I co teraz?

Dumbledor mi jasno powiedział, że do życia Harry'ego Pottera wrócić nie mogę i tak naprawdę nigdy Harrym Potterem nie byłem.

Moi przyjaciele byli teraz przyjaciółmi kogoś innego. Chciałbym się spotkać z Ronem I Hermioną chociaż raz, ale Dumbledor na pewno by na to nie pozwolił, tym bardziej, że jasno zaznaczył, że to tak naprawdę nie byli moi przyjaciele, a przyjaciele Harry'ego, którym nie byłem.

Nawet jakbym chciał do nich pojechać i im wszystko wyjaśnić. To… nie chciałbym się im pokazywać w takim stanie. Wyprostowałem i zgiąłem palce patrząc na ostro zakończone pazury, nie miałem niczego by je obciąć, a zapomniałem w łazience poprosić o jakieś obcążki skrzata.

Zawsze byłem dziwakiem. Zawsze działo się coś złego w moim otoczeniu. Może to i lepiej, że więcej… nie mogę się spotykać z przyjaciółmi. To będzie dla nich lepsze. I tak już sporo wycierpieli. Moja obecność naraziła ich na tak wiele niebezpieczeństw. Nasze życie. A w szczególności moje nie było nigdy normalne. Czy miałem teraz jeszcze do tego dodawać, że tak naprawdę nie jestem Harry? Czy miałem im pokazać się w tej ohydnej postaci i zapewniać ich, że to ja?

Może, życie beze mnie będzie dla nich lepsze. Może prawdziwy Harry Potter będzie w stanie ich lepiej chronić?

\- Czy spałeś coś ostatniej nocy?

Zaskoczyło mnie to pytanie i wyrwało z zamyślenia.

\- Niewiele profesorze. – powiedziałem, choć tak naprawdę nie zmrużyłem oka.

\- Sugeruję więc odpoczynek. Jest jeszcze jasno, ale jest już po dwudziestej.

Skinąłem głową Patrząc krytycznie w stronę korytarza. Z swojego miejsca widziałem tylko dwa stopnie schodów, ale wiedza, że jest ich tam o wiele więcej sprawiła, że wspinaczka wydawała mi się upiorna.

\- Profesorze? Czy mógłbym się dziś przespać tutaj? - Zapytałem z wahaniem. Nie wiedziałem jak zareaguje Snape, ale nie chciałem sobie wyobrażać jak to by było gdybym w nocy musiał udać się do toalety z drugiego piętra.

Snape odesłał najpierw naczynia i zerknął na mnie. Patrzył przez chwilę w moje oczy, po czym machnięciem różdżki zmienił jeden fotel w olbrzymi materac, a drugim przywołał pościel. Postawił to wszystko po lewej stronie kominka na ziemi.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą, że nie muszę się męczyć z schodami, po czym podpełzłem ostrożnie do materaca opadając na niego z ulgą. Był on tak duży, że zmieściło się na nim całe moje nowe ciało.

Szukałem wygodnej pozycji, gdy Snape zasuwał zasłony. Na zewnątrz wciąż świeciło słońce, więc pomieszczenie nie utonęło w całkowitym mroku. Ale było wystarczająco ciemno by nie drażnić moich oczu.

Z westchnieniem oparłem dłonie o materac chcąc przesunąć się nieco dalej, gdy moje palce zagłębiły się w niego.

Moje paznokcie przebiły się przez materiał. Wyciągnąłem palce zszokowany ich ostrością i trwałością, po czym zerknąłem tempo na nie.

Mój wzrok spoczął na kierującym się ku wyjściu mężczyźnie.

-Profesorze?

Zatrzymał się, a ja przełknąłem i przygryzłem na chwilę górną wargę patrząc się na niego niepewny, czy powinienem mu zawracać głowę czymś takim.

-Ja... Chyba będę potrzebował czegoś by je skrócić. Właśnie przebiłem nimi materac na wylot.

Powiedziałem powoli, a Snape zmarszczył brwi podchodząc.

Zrozumienie pojawiło się na jego obliczu, gdy zobaczył moje paznokcie.

Były twardsze i dłuższe niż jeszcze kilka dni temu. A końce były zakończone lekko zagiętym szpicem.

-Daj rękę.

Podniosłem swoje ciało by być nieco wyżej i wyciągnąłem prawą dłoń w jego stronę. Tylko chwilę się zawahał zanim objął ją swoją lewą dłonią. Zastanowiło mnie czy nie bał się kontaktu z moją skórą. Wyciągnął różdżkę.

Coś szepnął, ale bez efektu.

Zmarszczył brwi, zawahał się i powiedział jakieś kolejne zaklęcie, tym razem skutecznie skracając przeszkadzające długie pazury.

Snape patrzył się jeszcze przez chwilę na moją dłoń. Jego palce przesunęły się po opuszku kilku moich palców delikatnie naciskając na zakończenie paznokci jakby chciał sprawdzić ich ostrość.

Uderzyło mnie nagle, że jego dłonie były zdecydowanie o wiele większe od moich, jego palce były chłodniejsze, a skóra nieco szorstka.

Zasłona poruszyła się lekko pod wpływem przeciągu, wpuszczając kilka zagubionych promieni słonecznych.

Mistrz eliksirów chwycił teraz moją drugą dłoń, a w przytłumionym świetle wpadającego z za zasłoń słońca widziałem jak ponownie szepcze zaklęcie.

W końcu byłem wolny od niebezpiecznego balastu, ale on jeszcze przez chwilę nie puszczał moich palców.

Przyglądałem mu się intensywnie, zastanawiając czy coś jeszcze chciał. Ale gdy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały puścił mnie w końcu i bez słowa skierował się do wyjścia. Postać wysokiego mężczyzny była sztywno wyprostowana, gdy dotarł do korytarza, pociągając przesuwane szerokie drzwi.

\- Profesorze. - Spojrzał na mnie jeszcze raz. Jego oczy zdawały się błyszczeć wśród cieni.

Oparłem dłonie o materac zaciskając powoli palce na okryciu – Ja dziękuję. Za wszystko dziękuję.

Skinął głową i odszedł.

A ja wkrótce zasnąłem i ku mojemu późniejszemu zaskoczeniu, przespałem spokojnie całą noc.


	5. Rozdział 3 - Poranek "po"

Ranek był potwornym potwierdzeniem, że to wszystko nie było koszmarem.

Obudziłem się wtulając swoją twarz w pachnącą pierzem poduszkę. Moje nowe ciało wciąż było takie, jak wcześniej. Czyli obrzydliwe. Nawet lekka poświata świtu wpadająca z za zasłon nie potrafiła naprawić tego, co mi się stało.

Wzdychając podniosłem się i skierowałem do drzwi tarasowych. Były ciężkie, ale przesunęły się prawie bez wydawania jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. Na zewnątrz unosiła się lekka mgła, deski dużego tarasu były wilgotne od rosy. Nie było tu wiele mebli. Tylko jakiś mały stolik i dwa krzesła. Mgła sunęła przy podłożu jak dym z ogniska, a z tego powodu, że słońce dopiero lekko prześwitywało nad koronami drzew, było też przeraźliwie zimno.

Zdjąłem narzutę z kanapy i zarzucając ją na swoje ramiona, wygramoliłem się z domu.

Poczułem chłód w dolnej partii ciała i krytycznie obejrzałem się z wszystkich stron. priorytetem teraz było, nauczenie się przemieszczania z punktu "A" do punktu "B", bez lądowania na twarzy i podpierania o ścianę, czy meble.

Jak to wygląda? Jak byłem teraz zbudowany? Czy gdzieś tam były pozostałości moich nóg? Nie wydawało mi się aby tak było.

Tak jakbym był jednocześnie silny, czując mięśnie i słaby, nie potrafiąc ich prawidłowo używać. Pokracznie wypełzłem na trawę czując chłód. Zacisnąłem zęby by nimi nie klekotać z zimna i starałem się znaleźć rytm. Jak się poruszały węże? Zdawały się one być zdolne do manewrowania jakimś szlaczkiem? Przecież widziałem już nie raz jak wąż to robił.

Skostniały z zimna ogon jednak nie chciał współpracować. Cieszyłem się że Snape mnie nie widział jak raz po raz lądowałem na pysku starając się równocześnie zachować pion górnej części ciała i poruszać ogonem tak by w ogóle przemieszczać się w jakimkolwiek kierunku.

Kichnąłem raz, może dwa razy, ale jak wstało słońce to mgła znikła i nie było już tak przeraźliwie zimno.

Zirytowany oglądałem swoje ciało.

Czarny, długi na co najmniej sześć metrów ogon, zdawał się w ogóle ze mną nie współpracować. W końcu wykończony położyłem się na trawie oddychając ciężko z wysiłku.

Zamknąłem na chwilę oczy i skierowałem twarz w stronę słońca.

Nie wiem ile czasu minęło gdy poczułem, że ktoś mnie obserwuje.

Snape stał na tarasie ubrany w swoje zwyczajowe czarne szaty.

Podniosłem się z trudem i zadowolony, że przynajmniej już nie padam co 2 metry na twarz powoli skierowałem się w jego stronę.

Zajęło to dosyć sporo czasu, ale w końcu dotarłem na taras i chwyciłem się barierki trzech stopni, jakie na niego prowadziły z wyraźną ulgą.

\- Dzień dobry profesorze.

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś się tarzał po błocie.

No cóż. Jaka ładna pogoda? Może ma pan ochotę na spacer? – pomyślałem z ironią, ale nie odpowiedziałem nic na jego przytyk tym bardziej że faktycznie nie wyglądałem na czystego. Koszula była pomięta i upaprana w ziemi i trawie.

\- Ćwiczyłem... poruszanie się. Wciąż tego nie ogarniam.

Snape zacisnął usta i odchrząknął.

\- śniadanie?

\- Chętnie.

Snape zawołał „Gryzek" i już po chwili pojawił się skrzat, który nakrył szybko i sprawnie do stołu na tarasie. Snape zajął swoje miejsce, a ja ponownie musiałem ułożyć swoje dziwne ciało tak by móc usiąść na splotach własnego ogona i zaczęliśmy jeść śniadanie, Snape popijał właśnie drugą filiżankę kawy z mlekiem, gdy przyleciała sowa z listem i gazetą.

Popatrzyłem tęsknie na odlatującego ptaka.

Dlaczego nie mogłem się zmienić w coś, co miało skrzydła?

Przecież kochałem latać, chyba to jedyna magiczna umiejętność z którą nie miałem trudności.

A teraz. Z tym parszywym ogonem nawet to stało się niemożliwe.

Nie myśl o tym Harry... ni myśl. Nie Harry. Dan. Nie byłem Harrym.

Chwilowa panika znowu mnie zalała, ale wziąłem głęboki oddech i wypuściłem go powoli z płuc.

Postanowiłem nie myśleć o swoim starym życiu. Nie chciałem wiedzieć skąd byłem. Nie chciałem pamiętać swojego życia. Musiałem wykreślić z pamięci Hermione i Rona. Dan przecież nie znał Hagrida. Nie latał na hipogryfie. Nie chodził nigdy do Hogwartu i nie spędzał wakacji mając za towarzyszkę sowę śnieżną.

Musiałem się skupić na tym co jest teraz. Na przyszłości. Jak tylko w mojej głowie pojawiał się jakiś obraz z przeszłości od razu miałem ochotę płakać więc zacząłem spisywać listę haseł, które stały się absolutnym tabu.

Wziąłem kolejny oddech starając się za wszelką cenę zignorować ucisk w piersi.

Spokojnie.

Spokojnie.

Jesteś teraz Dan.

Nikt inny.

Chłopak znikąd. Bez przeszłości wrogów i przy... przyjaciół. Możesz zacząć swoje życie od nowa. Nowe życie. Tabula rasa.

Panika mnie jednak nie opuszczała.

\- Jak ci idzie nauka poruszania się panie Dan?

Podniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na Snape'a zdesperowany by zająć myśli czymś innym i przez chwile przetwarzałem usłyszane słowa.

Snape wpatrywał się w gazetę, ale zdawało mi się że wcale jej nie czytał.

\- Nie za dobrze proszę pana. To nie jest łatwe. Wciąż nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć co trzeba robić. – powiedziałem starając się skupić w stu procentach na tej rozmowie. Nie mogę myśleć o przeszłości. – Wciąż też nie mogę pojąć jakim cudem nogi zmieniły się w ogon. Tak jakbym przeszedł przez jakieś miedzy wymiarowe drzwi, które odcięły moje nogi i przykleiły coś innego i obcego.

Snape popatrzył na mnie z politowaniem z nad gazety.

\- Gdybym był czarodziejem Panie Dan. Powiedziałbym, że to magia. Ale zdaje się, że pana mniemaniem coś takiego jest wykluczone, więc pozostaje mi wierzyć w pańską teorię.

Zarumieniłem się intensywnie, czując przy tym niezwykle głupio. W końcu przecież mógł sobie darować dokuczanie mi. Prawda? Jednak chyba za wiele oczekiwałem od takiego dupka jakim był Snape. I tak jak na niego, zachowywał się niezwykle wzorowo.

Już miałem mu coś odpyskować, gdy dotarło do mnie, że to nie ma sensu. Snape po prostu taki był. Zgryźliwość leżała w jego naturze i jeśli będę się z nim wciąż kłócił to zwariuję. Nie miałem siły na kłótnie. Nie teraz gdy wszystko zostało mi zabrane.

\- Ja wiem, że to w jakiś sposób zasługa magii, chodzi mi o to, że nawet wilkołak po swojej przemianie ma, co prawda zniekształcone, ale wszystkie kości i mięśnie, mniej więcej na swoim miejscu. Moje kości udowe czy palce u nóg zdały się po prostu rozpłynąć w powietrzu. Kompletnie ich nie mogę zlokalizować. -odpowiedziałem spokojnie decydując się na akceptację formy jaką się do mnie Snape zwracał.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

-Czy ktoś cię przebadał po zmianach?

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Jeżeli coś takiego było robionego to musiałem być jeszcze nie przytomny. Pierwszą osobą jaką zobaczyłem był Dumbledor który... wyjaśnił że nie jestem kim byłem... przez chwilę widziałem „tamtego" chłopaka. A teraz pan.

\- Czyli nie wiesz jak teraz wygląda twoja anatomia? -Zdawał się nie muc pojąć, jak mogę tego nie wiedzieć. Tak jakby odpowiedz była przede mną, a ja byłem zbyt ślepy by ją zobaczyć.

Uśmiechnąłem się gorzko.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że potrzebowałem wczoraj 15 minut by wymyślić jak skorzystać z toalety to raczej nie, nie wiem za wiele.

Snape skrzywił się nieco, a potem zamyślił zwracając głowę w stronę ogrodu.

\- Będziemy musieli to sprawdzić. -Powiedział po prostu stwierdzając fakt. -Postaram się przyszykować wszystko do południa, a potem cię przebadamy, bo wizyta w szpitalu raczej nie wchodzi w grę.

Tym razem ja się skrzywiłem. Nienawidziłem lekarzy.

Skończyliśmy śniadanie i Snape zniknął za drzwiami które pewnie prowadziły do laboratorium, a ja położyłem się przed kominkiem czytając zdjętą z półki książkę.

Po obiedzie Snape wrócił z paroma dziwacznymi przedmiotami i eliksirami. Pozwalałem by machał nade mną różdżką i starałem się wypijać bez marudzenia eliksiry jakie mi wręczał, wykonując wszystkie jego polecenia.

Uwijał się tak nade mną do późnego wieczora, ale przynajmniej czegoś się dowiedzieliśmy. W przeciwieństwie do węży które miały układ pokarmowy rozłożone wzdłuż całego swojego długiego ciała. Mój ogon zdawał się składać z mnóstwa pierścieni mięśniowych.

Moim zadaniem na tą chwilę było nauczyć się odpowiednio napinać poszczególne z nich, a według Snape'a powinienem się poruszać zdecydowanie szybciej niż bym zakładał.

Profesor powiedział też, że szczątkowe pozostałości moich nóg gdzieś tam są i ku mojej radości oznajmił, że być morze istnieje sposób bym swoje nogi odzyskał. Musze jednak nauczyć się jak to robić. Tak samo jak muszę się nauczyć poruszać.

Poza tym nic wiele więcej się nie zmieniło.

Wciąż potrzebowałem okularów, ale Snape powiedział, że trzeba by było je wymienić bo nie są dostosowane do mojej wady wzroku i obiecał że się tym później zajmie. I zdawało się że byłem tak samo ludzki od pasa w górę jak byłem przez całe życie. Żadnej dodatkowej pary płuc. Żadnego rozdwojonego języka i niestety, zero jadu w kłach.

Tylko oczy zdawały się być niecodzienne.

\- musisz dzięki nim widzieć świat nieco inaczej niż reszta ludzi.

Spojrzałem na niego marszcząc brwi po tym oświadczeniu.

\- Inaczej?

Dla mnie wszystko wyglądało tak jak wcześniej. Ale Snape nie dał się przekonać i wykonywał kolejne badania przez następną godzinę koncentrując się tylko na moich oczach. Pokazywał mi też palety z kolorowymi punktami, liczbami i liniami. Kiedy zapytałem się go skąd wie tyle o badaniach wzroku, on odpowiedział bez zwyczajowej złośliwości, że już od lat stara się stworzyć eliksir na daltonizm, coś, co doskwiera czarodziejom i mugolom. Jak na razie bez efektu.

po tych badaniach, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Snape powiedział, że miał rację i faktycznie widzę świat inaczej niż inni. I nie miałem o tym wcześniej żadnego pojęcia!

\- Rozpoznajesz około 750 milionów kolorów i odcieni więcej niż przeciętny człowiek.

\- Skąd to profesor wie?

\- Jeżeli jesteś w stanie rozróżnić tak minimalną procentowo różnicę w barwach jak 0.005 % co nie jest możliwe dla przeciętnego człowieka to znaczy, że widzisz zdecydowanie o wiele więcej kolorów niż inni.

\- Ale jestem ślepy jak kret! -zauważyłem ostrożnie jakby jedno miało wykluczać drugie.

\- może i tak. Ale to nie wpływa na kolorystykę, jaką widzisz. Może być coś bardziej rozmazane. Ale zdecydowanie posiadasz zdolność do dostrzegania większej ilości barw.

Speszyłem się nieco rozglądając po pokoju jakbym go widział po raz pierwszy w życiu.

-Czy zdarzyło ci się np. obserwować barwy światła?

Zmarszczyłem brwi i pokiwałem głową. Prawie cały poprzedni dzień na tym spędziłem. Barwy światła były czasami po prostu piękne i uspokajały mnie.

\- przeciętny człowiek. Nawet patrząc się na wpadające przez szybę światło słoneczne widzi tylko poświatę jednego koloru. Może jakiś dwóch. W zależności od tego jak pada cień. Według moich badań wynika że widzisz około 700% więcej kolorów niż inni. Pewnie też widzisz same zawirowania wiatru unoszącego się w powietrzu.

Spojrzałem na wpadające poprzez drzwi tarasowe światło.

Barwny wiatr poruszył lekko zasłoną i złota tęcza zabłyszczała na podłodze. Czy on naprawdę tego nie widzi? Jak sam nie mogłem się nie zorientować, że jestem pod tym względem wyjątkiem?

Odchrząknąłem.

\- to wasz świat musi być trochę nudny.

Snape wywrócił oczami nieco zirytowany.

\- TO nie tak że widzimy wszystko w czarno białych barwach Panie Dan. Widzimy kolory. Tylko zdajesz się dostrzegać i rejestrować ich o wile więcej. Tak jakbyś był do przodu z ewolucją.

Zmarszczyłem brwi patrząc na niego z pytaniem w oczach. Ewolucja. Czy on ogląda filmy na Discowery?

Snape westchnął widząc moją minę.

\- organizmy na przestrzeni mileniów zaczęły od barw podstawowych. To zaczęło się jeszcze zanim istoty ludzkie nawet homo sapiens opanowały mowę. Mowa tu o odcieniach takich jak zieleń. To była pierwsza i jedyna barwa jaką istoty chodzące po ziemi rozpoznawały. Potem doszedł czerwony, niebieski i wszelakie mieszanki i odcienie. Wraz z rozwojem gatunków i pojawienia się człowieka, przez tysiące lat organizmy zaczęły rozróżniać więcej barw. Zwierzęta bardzo często są w całej większości daltonistami. Choć konie z drugiej strony dostrzegają 5 razy więcej odcieni niż ludzie. Ty zdajesz się być z ewolucją w przodzie bądź tak jakbyś był odrębną rasą. Twoja zdolność postrzegania kolorów sugerowałaby, że jesteś parę tysięcy lat w przód niż inni ludzie.

Spojrzałem krytycznie na swój ogon.

\- No cóż. Wychodzi na to, że w przyszłości ludzie zaczną się zmieniać w jaszczurki i węże.

\- Nie bądź niedorzeczny. To jest całkowicie nie logiczne. Masz po prostu inną strukturę siatkówki niż na przykład ja. Poza tym ludzie są ssakami, a nie gadami.

\- To, czym ja jestem? Ssakiem czy gadem?

Snape zatrzymał się i popatrzył na mnie oceniająco.

\- masz sutki, więc ssakiem. Oświadczył zupełnie poważnie, a ja założyłem dłonie na piersi w obronnym geście czerwieniąc się. – Ale z jakimiś wyraźnymi cechami gadzimi. Jeszcze się to okaże w przyszłości jak dorobisz się potomka.

Wytrzeszczyłem oczy.

\- Potomka? Pan raczy żartować.

Snape uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

\- O ile podczas zmiany twego ciała, pańskie przyrodzenie nie odpadło, to podejrzewam, że jest to wysoce prawdopodobne.

Poczułem, że moją twarz pali intensywny rumieniec. Czy Snape właśnie powiedział to upokarzające zdanie, czy mi się tylko śniło?

\- NIE TO MIAŁEM NA MYŚLI! - Sapnąłem czując się nagle jakby Snape oglądał i badał moje ciało, podczas gdy ja byłem całkowicie nagi.

Snape uniósł brwi, a mój wstyd przemienił się w gniew.

\- Jest pan podłym człowiekiem. - warknąłem wściekle – I sądzę, że właśnie skończyliśmy te badania, niech się pan stąd wynosi!

Odwróciłem się do niego plecami tak, by nie spostrzegł wyrazu mojej twarzy. Wiedziałem, co by z niej odczytał, a ja nie chciałem znowu się rozpłakać.

\- Jak zwykle dramatyzujesz! Robię rzeczowe badania i udzielam konkretnych informacji. -Warknął mężczyzna.

\- Nie prosiłem pana, by przy tym pojawiły się jakieś zgryźliwe komentarze. Są mi one w tej chwili całkowicie zbędne!

\- Och. Więc będzie i też zapewne obojętne gdybym powiedział, że takim odstawianiem teatru, gdy ktokolwiek powie cokolwiek od siebie o twoim ogonie, skończysz najprawdopodobniej, jako wściekający się na wszystko co rusza imbecyl. Bo tego nie możesz uniknąć. Nie możesz oczekiwać, że ludzie przejdą z tym do porządku dziennego.

Snape miał racje. Cholera. Cholera.

Niezależnie jaką osobę spotkam jako pierwszą po przemianie na pewno ten ktoś skomentuje mój ogon. Wszyscy to będą robić. Nigdy nie przestaną. Nagle perspektywa zamknięcia się w czterech ścianach i nigdy ich nie opuszczanie wydawała się kusząca. Nie chciałem spotykać innych ludzi. Nie chciałem słyszeć tego co będą mieli o mnie do powiedzenia.

Nie chciałem tego.

Zawsze chciałem być tylko normalnym dzieciakiem. Z normalną rodziną. Przyjaciółmi. Powoli jednak wszystko się rozpadało.

Teraz, nawet moja choć w zarysie zaplanowana przyszłość znikła. Nie było dla mnie przyszłości. Nie było dla mnie normalnej rodziny. Niczego nie było. Nawet moich przyjaciół już nie było. Został tylko Snape i okrutna prawda. Moje życie nigdy nie miało sensu i znaczenia. Moim przeznaczeniem było, tak jak Dumbledore to zaplanował, zginąć i zniknąć.

Nie pasowałem do żadnego obrazka. Nie pasowałem do żadnej rodziny i do żadnej społeczności.

Wcale bym się nie zdziwił gdyby ktoś nagle pojawił się w progu drzwi i oznajmił, że jako wężo- podobne dziwadło nie mam też prawa do przynależenia do społeczności czarodziejów i zostaje wpisany w rejestr magicznych zwierząt.

Dotarłem w końcu do położonego na ziemi materaca i położyłem się na nim wtulając głowę w poduszkę.

\- Nie rób scen, na Merlina. Musisz się pozbierać i żyć dalej. Głos Snape'a był chłodny i rzeczowy.

Skuliłem się na posłaniu.

\- Niech mnie pan zostawi teraz samego.

Nie wiem, jakie emocje usłyszał w moim głosie, ale po chwili ciszy, usłyszałem jak opuścił pomieszczenie.

Płakałem w poduszkę jeszcze długie minuty później.

Przez całe życie tyle nie płakałem, co od momentu przemiany. I wydawało się, że nigdy nie przestanę opłakiwać tego, co straciłem.

W końcu zmęczony tym wszystkim, zapadłem w niespokojny sen.


	6. Rozdział 4 - O jedno słowo za dużo.

Snape chyba jednak miał jakieś ukryte pokłady zrozumienia i współczucia, skoro W późniejszym okresie czasu ani słowem nie poruszył tematu mojej okropnej zmiany.

Nie dało rady jednak mieszkać z kimś w jednym domu i nie rozmawiać w ogóle. Więc zarówno ja, jak i Snape znaleźliśmy kilka neutralnych tematów, które nie sprawiały, że któryś z nas się denerwował.

Reportaże w gazecie były bardzo pomocne. Obydwoje z równą zjadliwością denerwowaliśmy się na poczynania Knota. wywracaliśmy oczami na każdą wzmiankę w artykułach na temat rodziny Malfoy i obydwoje uważaliśmy, że codziennie wstawiane krótkie wróżby na odwrocie gazety, są równie zabawne, co połykanie szkła, a mimo to i tak każdy z nas je codziennie czytał jakby były to nie wróżby, a dowcipy.

Nie miałem ze sobą żadnych książek, ani prac domowych do odrobienia, więc często przeszukiwałem półki by poszukać jakiś tytułów by zająć swój czas, podczas, gdy Snape zajmował się jakimiś swoimi badaniami w małej pracowni do eliksirów w piwnicy.

Mężczyzna ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, widząc jak męczę się z niektórymi tytułami czytając najwyżej po dwie kartki dziennie, dał mi kilka książek przygodowych i po raz pierwszy w życiu mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego Hermiona zawsze miała coś pod ręką do czytania. Historia młodego odkrywcy, który badał jakieś starożytne przeklęte ruiny w Amazonii była mieszanką fikcji i faktów. Seria zajęła mi czas na kilka dni i pozwoliła naprawdę skutecznie zapomnieć o tym jak bardzo jest teraz moje własne życie popaprane.

Przez dwa pierwsze tygodnie nie padło ani razu imię dyrektora. Nie wspomnieliśmy także ani słowem o Hogwarcie, oraz jego roli nauczyciela i szpiega. Sam też nie poruszałem nawet w swoich myślach tematu swojej przeszłości, przerwanej edukacji czy odebranych przyjaciół. Sam zakazałem sobie też myśleć o sobie, jako o Potterze. Byłem Dan. Bez nazwiska. Bez niczego. Tabula rasa.

Poruszanie się wychodziło mi coraz lepiej i schody, kiedyś mój największy koszmar, stały się z czasem polem do treningu. Gdy przechylałem się w tył za barierkę i utrzymując się za pomocą ogona, zwinnie i szybko, praktycznie z głową w dół, potrafiłem przesunąć swoje ciało z jednego piętra na drugie omijając całkowicie stopnie nawet ja sam byłem z siebie dumny. Choć Snape, gdy mnie przyuważył przy wykonywaniu tego manewru przez chwilę stał i po prostu mrugał z głupkowatym wyrazem na twarzy, który wyrwał mi pierwszy chichot z ust od tygodni.

Zdołałem już też zbadać najbliższą okolicę, choć Snape zakazał mi wyraźnie opuszczać granice ogrodu zbyt często. Wspinanie się po drzewach i przesuwanie swojego ciała między gałęziami przypominało mi prawdziwą zabawę w małpi gaj.

Starałem się żyć chwilą.

Zaczął się lipiec i cały dom i ogród zalało palące na skwar słońce.

Nie miałem siły się ruszać i myśleć, a moje ciało podczas tego gorąca tak się rozleniwiło, że jak tylko wychodziłem na słońce, kładłem się w trawie i nie ruszałem przez dobre parę godzin.

Jednak, gdy moje lenistwo w cieple zmieniło się w tydzień, Snape się zirytował.

\- Dobrze, że nie dostałeś jeszcze do tej pory udaru. Ale teraz już najwyższy czas z tym skończyć, bo inaczej następnym razem jak pojawisz się na słońcu to chyba usmaży cię już całkowicie. Marudził, gdy podawał mi maść na oparzenia. Mimo że wyraźnie moje łuskowane ciało lubiło promienie UV to moja ludzka skóra niełatwo to znosiła.

\- Musisz się nieco ochłodzić i poruszać.

Popatrzyłem na niego pytająco, a on westchnął.

-Niedaleko jest rzeka. Przy takiej temperaturze woda powinna być znośna, a jesteśmy na tyle daleko od..

\- Chodźmy tam. Nie musisz mnie przekonywać. Chodźmy tam teraz.

\- Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę że z twoim ciałem może być ci trudno pływać, i nie jesteśmy na „ty” panie Da…

\- Przepraszam pana. Ale ja chce tam iść. Gdzie to jest? Który kierunek muszę obrać?

\- Około dwa kilometry wzdłuż lasu na zachód - Zerwałem się natychmiast i już chwile później miałem w jednej dłoni ręczniki, a w drugiej plecak, do którego wrzucałem jabłka i wodę do picia. Gdy wróciłem do salonu Snape wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu.

\- Wciąż nie pozwolił mi pan dokończyć. - Powiedział gorzko zakładając na piersi swoje dłonie.

Opadłem na podłodze do siadu i spojrzałem na niego wyczekująco w górę. Miałem nadzieje, że wyglądam niewinnie.

\- Teraz już słucham. Przepraszam. 

Snape, więc zaczął mnie pouczać o tym, że nie mogę się oddalać od rzeki nie ryzykować z wchodzeniem na głębiny, pamiętać o ukryciu się gdybym kogoś spotkał Nie, nie i nie…

Słuchałem i kiwałem głową. Starając się nie śmiać. Nagle dupek Snape, zaczął przypominać mi Hermionę z tymi jego wszystkimi zasadami i powagą.

\- Dobrze profesorze. Możemy już iść?

Snape westchnął jakby pisał się na kontrakt z diabłem i ruszyliśmy w drogę.

Szedł ścieżką wzdłuż lasu szurając stopami i tak wykończony jakby sam się roztapiał. Nie dziwota. Wciąż nosił te swoje szaty w taki upał.

Dla mnie samego perspektywa zanurzenia się w wodzie podziałała jak wyzwolenie z piekła. Nic mnie teraz nie powstrzyma. Gdy znalazłem wystarczająco wysokie drzewo wspiąłem się po pniu i zacząłem przemieszczać przesuwając z gałęzi na gałąź. Snape obserwował mnie w milczeniu.

Gdy około 20 minut później dotarliśmy do wody uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Zimna woda.

Natychmiast skierowałem się w jej stronę i znalazłszy dogodne zejście zacząłem badać dno. Nie było aż tak głęboko, a rzeka nie należała do dużych. W najgłębszym miejscu, jakie zlokalizowałem było może najwyżej trzy metry, z moim teraz długim na kilka metrów ogonem nie stanowiło to problemu. Musiałem jednak nieco uważać na ostre skałki. Ale rybki były super. Malusieńkie nie większe jak na trzy centymetry rybki pływały całymi chmarami dokoła mojego ciała z zainteresowaniem obserwując mój ogon. Zerknąłem na brzeg. Snape siedział w cieniu drzew na wyczarowanym przez siebie fotelu i czytał książkę.

Wysunąłem się z wody i zbliżyłem do niego wycierając szkła okularów palcami.

\- Profesorze. Może zanurzy pan przynajmniej nogi. Woda jest przyjemna.

Snape podniósł wzrok znad tekstu.

\- Nie. Oszczędzę sobie tej przyjemności pozostawiając ją tobie.

\- A nie zdejmie pan przynajmniej szaty? Nie musi się pan męczyć w tych czarnych ciuchach, nie jesteśmy w szkole, a ja nikomu nie powiem.

Snape skrzywił się na mnie. Po czym marszcząc brwi sięgnął po różdżkę i rzucił zaklęciem w moje okulary.

Woda, która na nich została natychmiast znikła, a ja zamrugałem z ulgą. Snape przyniósł mi nowe okulary jeszcze w pierwszym tygodniu naszego wspólnego egzystowania. Czarne oprawki z zielonymi zausznikami. Nie były okrągłe jak moje stare raczej bardziej stonowane. W sumie to mi się podobały i widziałem w nich wszystko niesamowicie wyraźnie.

\- Teraz woda nie będzie zostawać na twoich szkłach. Powiedział jakby był to koniec konwersacji.

Westchnąłem, ale wróciłem na brzeg dziękując za zaklęcie.

Usiadłem w wodzie na skale i pozwoliłem by prąd ciągnął mój ogon w dół rzeki. Nie ruszałem się oczekując. Wkrótce rybki powoli podpłynęły i zaczęły mnie skubać po ciele swoimi małymi pyszczkami. Łaskotało to niesamowicie. Nie ruszałem się obserwując je i uśmiechając się bądź chichocząc, co chwilę gdy rybki znalazły jakieś miejsce na moim ogonie które wywoływało łaskotki.

\- Panie Dan? Co pana tak bawi?

Podniosłem głowę. Snape stał na brzegu i marszczył brwi w moją stronę.

\- Rybki.

\- Słucham?

Zachichotałem.

\- Rybki. Pływają tu malusieńkie rybki i jak się nie ruszam to zaczynają mnie skubać swoimi pyszczkami po ciele. To łaskocze.

Snape uniósł wysoko brwi.

\- Jakby były to piranie zostałyby z ciebie same kości.

\- Nie ma piranii w wielkiej Brytanii.

Snape nie odpowiedział, a ja zacząłem się zastanawiać czy on nie starał się zażartować. Ale ta jego poważna mina…

Patrzył się on w stronę mojego ogona bardzo uważnie. W świetle słońca w wodzie błyszczał się on naprawdę sympatycznie. Nie wiem jak widział to Snape. Ale dla mnie było to jakby każda z moich łusek błyszczała się kolorami szmaragdowej tęczy. Pogładziłem swoje biodro palcami czując miękkie łuski. Po raz pierwszy pomyślałem, że nie są aż tak paskudne. Zdawały się emanować wręcz jakąś tajemniczą poświatą, która otaczała cały mój ogon.

\- Może jednak zdejmie pan szatę i zanurzy przynajmniej stopy? -Zapytałem wracając do niego wzrokiem. - I da się pan poskubać rybką. – dodałem z uśmiechem.

Snape patrzył na mnie chwilę i w końcu ku mojemu szokowi zdjął szatę. Byłem pewien, że te setki guziczków będą odpinane wieki. Ale on przesunął tylko dłonią miedzy materiałami i one same się odpięły. Pod spodem miał on biały podkoszulek, który wyraźnie przylegał do jego ciała, a mnie zaskoczył ten niezwykły widok bardziej niż cokolwiek w życiu.

Snape wcale nie był takim chucherkiem jak myślałem. Wcale też nie był patykowaty. Mimo że nie zdjął koszulki wyraźnie było widać wąskie biodra i lekko zarysowane mięśnie ramion. Nie był może umięśniony jak jakiś sportowiec, ale było widać, że robił coś by trzymać swoje ciało w formie. Ale co? Nigdy nie widziałem go nawet idącego szybciej. Snape schylił się i zdjął buty podwijając spodnie do kolan i dostrzegłem coś jeszcze. Znak na jego ramieniu.

\- Wiedziałeś, że tu jest. Nie ma na co się gapić. 

Podniosłem wzrok na jego twarz i zrozumiałem, że musiałem przyglądać się znowu nieco dłużej niż myślałem.

\- Tak. -Powiedziałem tylko odwracając wzrok i ponownie skupiając się na wodzie. Westchnąłem starając się wyrzucić zbędne informacje z głowy.

To już mnie nie dotyczyło. Nie ważne. Voldemort już na mnie nie poluje i nie jestem istotny, nie jestem już dla niego ważny.

Przynajmniej jakieś pozytywy.

Snape wędrował po kamienistym gruncie powoli, ale już wkrótce stanął obok mnie. Razem ze mną w milczeniu przez chwilkę obserwował rybki. Ze względu na to ze sam się nie ruszał te zainteresowały się także jego stopami.

Zerknąłem przez ramię jak parę z nich zaczęło skubać jego łydki.

Znowu mieć nogi. Móc chodzić i biegać.

Było by super.

Snape miał naprawdę spore stopy. Widok skubiących jego skórę rybek uspokoił mnie.

\- Ile widzisz barw, gdy patrzysz się na swój ogon?

Podniosłem wzrok i zrozumiałem, że tak jak ja się gapiłem na jego stopy tak on gapił się na mój ogon.

Wróciłem wzrokiem do swojego ciała.

Jak to opisać? Nie wiedziałem w końcu, co on widział. 

-teraz wydaje się nadzwyczaj błyszczący. Taki tęczowy. Na tle moich czarnych łusek dostrzegam załamujące się barwy zielonej tęczy. Tak jasne i kolorowe, że aż widzę poświatę.

Wyciągnąłem dłoń i zatrzymałem ją powoli około dwa centymetry od swojego ciała.

-Tak intensywne barwy, że dostrzegam to jak jakiś kolorowy przezroczysty dym wokoło mojego ogona, a jednocześnie wciąż przebijają się czerń. Moje łuski są bardzo ciemne.

Podniosłem wzrok na profesora.

\- A jak Pan to widzi?

Snape spojrzał w moje oczy. Trudno było mi powiedzieć, co myślał ale jego głos był bardzo poważny.

\- Na pewno nie taką kaskadę barw. Widzę również kolory odbijające się w twoich łuskach, ale to raczej odbicie słońca sprawia, że mam wrażenie, że nagle stały się one bardziej błyszczące. Jakby każda łuska miała poświatę innego odcienia czerni i zieleni. Niestety pojęcie tęczy zieleni jest mi całkowicie obce. Nie widzę tego.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego.

To nie brzmiało jakby się mnie brzydził.

Poruszyłem się lekko i rybki pouciekały w mgnieniu oka.

\- Jest piękny.

Zamarłem słysząc jego słowa.

Przez parę sekund zdawało mi się, że się przesłyszałem. On nigdy by nie powiedział czegoś takiego na głos. Słowo "Piękny" do opisania czegokolwiek, nie istniało w słowniku Snape’a. To było fizycznie nie możliwe. Gdy już chciałem uznać to za omany słuchowe, dostrzegłem kontem oka, że całe ciało Snape’a zesztywniało i Zdawał się być napięty na całym ciele do granic możliwości. To nie była normalna reakcja. A to znaczyło… że on naprawdę to powiedział.

Na moją twarz wystąpił rumieniec paląc mi policzki. On to powiedział, a sądząc po jego reakcji wyrwało mu się to wbrew jego woli. Przez dobrą minutę ani ja ani Snape nie poruszaliśmy się nawet o minimetr.

Rybki powoli ponownie podpłynęły do mojego ciała i tym razem jak poczułem delikatne skubnięcie zareagowałem niczym na wystrzał z pistoletu.

Obróciłem się i wycofałem się szybko w górę rzeki do trochę głębszej wody mijając Snape'a i nie patrząc na niego.

Zanurzyłem głowę pod wodę i uderzyłem się parę razy w twarz starając się otrząsnąć z szoku i wrócić do równowagi. Policzki jednak wciąż mnie paliły żywym ogniem.

Wynurzyłem głowę i spojrzałem w stronę nieba jakbym chciał znaleźć tam spokój. Woda spłynęła z mojego ciała. Odgarnąłem włosy do tyłu. Wziąłem dwa uspokajające oddechy. Nie pomogło.

Wróciłem spojrzeniem na Snape’a. Stał tam gdzie był i … patrzył na mnie. 

Moje życie, chyba nigdy nie będzie normalne.

**Notka. Do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu.**


	7. Rozdział 5 - Nowy Harry

** Snape. **

Powiedzenie tego było jak rzucona z zamkniętymi oczami klątwa. Nie wiadomo czy trafi wroga, przyjaciela, czy wszystkich ominie nikomu nie szkodząc.

Wciąż nie wiedziałem, co mi strzeliło do głowy by otworzyć usta w tamtym momencie. Może i by zostało to zbagatelizowane i zignorowane. Gdyby moje własne ciało mnie nie zdradziło.

Moje palce, Chciały dotknąć jego karku, Zbadać fakturę jego skóry i łusek. I wcale mi nie przeszkadzało to, że to ciało tego chłopaka. Moje pragnienie przez to wydawało się wręcz bardziej intensywne, prawdziwe, a palce świerzbiły z chęci poznania faktury jego skóry. Chciałem dotknąć nie tylko ogona, ale i przeczesać jego włosy, Pogładzić policzek. 

Uciekł nieco dalej od mojego wzroku, a ja podążyłem spojrzeniem za nim, jakbym był ciągnięty za sznurek.

Energicznie ochlapał wodą swoją twarz, a gdy się wynurzył, woda spływała po jego ramionach, brzuchu i zarumienionych policzkach. Był po prostu piękny.

A gdy jego wzrok skierował się na mnie, zrozumiałem nagle z siłą klątwy uderzeniowej, że chciałem go pocałować.

*** 

Sytuacja między nami była po tym bardzo napięta. Dan nie poruszył tego tematu, ale widziałem parokrotnie jak zarumieniony odwracał wzrok bądź cofał się nieco, gdy obok niego przechodziłem.

Coś zawisło w powietrzu.

*** 

Minęły upalne dni i początek sierpnia powitał nas gwałtownymi burzami. Dumbledor napisał do mnie tylko raz, zaraz na początku. Odpisałem mu monosylabami, że wszystko w jest w takim porządku, jaki można oczekiwać w takiej sytuacji.

Jednak koniec wakacji był za ledwo cztery tygodnie i musiałem w końcu pojawić się w Hogwarcie. Rada pedagogiczna była piątego sierpnia. Choć nie było potrzeby bym się tam pojawił to i tak musiałem. Skoro Dumbledor wysłał mi zaproszenie to znaczyło, że moja obecność była tam obowiązkowa. Patrząc się na ostatnie wydarzenia chciałem się tam pojawić przynajmniej, dlatego, że musiałem wiedzieć jak się teraz mają sprawy.

W końcu Voldemort nie próżnował i często były jakieś wzmianki w gazecie o atakach. Dan ignorował takie artykuły wysyłając jasne sygnały tego, co chciał przez to osiągnąć. A chciał on mianowicie, całkowicie zapomnieć o swoim starym życiu.

Ani razu nie wspomniał o swoich przyjaciołach, czy też o relacjach z Dumbledorem, czy swojej przeszłości.

Chciał całkowicie zakopać swoją przeszłość. Jakby nie istniała. Wiedziałem jednak, że wcześniej czy później to znowu powróci. I tak od czasu do czasu miewał ataki paniki. Nie wiedziałem, co wtedy go tak niesamowicie wytrącało z równowagi, bo nigdy się tym nie dzielił, a ja nie namawiałem go by to zrobił.

Ku mojemu szokowi. Przez cały ten okres czasu nie pomyślałem o nim źle. Zachowywał się w miarę dobrze. Nie wrzeszczał, nie był bezczelny i nie wyciągał na wierzch starych nieporozumień. Może to miało też coś wspólnego z jego staraniami o prowadzeniu nowego życia. Ale i tak byłem w szoku. Choć może sam też chyba miałem coś z tym wspólnego.

Konfrontując się z faktami jego życia nie potrafiłem i nie chciałem być dla niego taki jak w klasie. A gdy nasze rozmowy nie polegały na wzajemnym szykanowaniu i dogryzaniu sobie to okazało się, że chłopak nie był wcale taki głupi i zarozumiały jak przez lata sądziłem. Najwyraźniej sam fakt, że nie był Harrym Potterem sprawił, że przestałem widzieć w nim swoją karę. A gdy przestałem widzieć w nim swoją karę. Okazał się być przyjemną nagrodą.

\- Dzień dobry. - Dan uśmiechnął się witając mnie i przekrzywiając głowę zaczął mi nalewać kawę do filiżanki, po czym biorąc śmietankę wystawił końcówkę języka i w skupieniu zaczął tworzyć jakiś kształt z pomocą łyżeczki.

Usiadłem przy stole, a on chwilę później podał mi napój. Tym razem na powierzchni unosił się wzór czegoś, co wyglądało jak sowa. Był w tym coraz lepszy odkąd zaczął to codziennie powtarzać. Nie skomentowałem tego tylko po prostu napiłem się swojej wymaganej rano dawki kofeiny.

\- Ze względu na brak ładnej pogody postanowiłem, że dziś coś upiekę.

Podniosłem na niego wzrok zaskoczony.

\- Słucham?

Przewrócił oczami z uśmiechem ozdabiającym jego twarz.

\- Upiekę. Jakiego rodzaju torty pan lubi?

Poruszyłem się niespokojnie pod jego wzrokiem.

\- Nie przepadam za słodyczami.

\- To wiem. Ale jakby pan miał wybierać w cukierni to, jaki rodzaj tortu by pan wybrał?

Cóż. Zazwyczaj to nigdy nie zamawiałem ciast i słodkości. Jeżeli już kończyłem z czymś na talerzu, to ktoś robił zamówienie za mnie. Jadłem to, ale nie zastanawiałem się nad ulubioną konsystencją i smakiem bo dla mnie wszystko w cukierniach było za słodkie i czułem się jakbym gryzł kostki cukru. Nie chciałem jednak zabierać chłopakowi zajęcia, gdy już zdecydował, że czegokolwiek się podejmie tego deszczowego dnia.

\- Raczej ciemna czekolada.

\- Cóż za zaskoczenie.

Dan westchnął i zaczął coś rysować na kartce, którą miał obok siebie, gryząc przy tym znajdujący się w drugiej dłoni tost z serem i miodem. Byłem pewien, że jakby on wybierał coś w cukierni, zapewne byłoby to coś, co miało w składzie miód. Zdawał się wyjątkowo lubić tą złotą słodycz odkąd zauważyłem, że prawie codziennie na śniadanie ją spożywał.

Ale Musiałem to powiedzieć. Więc mówię. Naprawdę muszę. No już. Mów!

\- Udaje się dziś do Hogwartu. 

Zamarł w pół ruchu i przez parę dobrych sekund nawet przestał żuć pieczywo.

\- Tak. - Oświadczył nagle matowym głosem. To nie było pytanie. Po prostu potwierdzenie, że słyszał.

\- Szkoła się niedługo zaczyna. - Dodałem.

Musiał zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Jego wakacje się kończyły. Moje wakacje. Prawdę mówiąc nie miałem pojęcia, co dalej. I niestety zdawałem sobie sprawę, że to Dumbledor musi zadecydować. Mimo że o tym nie rozmawialiśmy, Dan na pewno o tym myślał. Teraz nie miał ani domu, ani rodziny czy przyjaciół. Nie miał absolutnie nic. Był zdany na łaskę Dumbledora. To potworne, że ten, kto zniszczył mu życie miał być jednocześnie odpowiedzialny za jego przyszłość.

Reszta śniadania minęła w ciszy.

Gdy szykowałem się do wyjścia stał w salonie patrząc się w okno, a deszcz zacinał w szyby z siłą jakby chciał je porozbijać.

\- Postaraj się nie opuszczać granic, gdy mnie nie będzie.

Pokiwał głową nie patrząc na mnie. Poprawiłem płaszcz i zarzuciłem kaptur na głowę. I tak podejrzewałem ze zanim dojdę do Hogwartu będę cały przemoczony.

Spojrzałem na jego opuszczone ramiona i wzrok wbity w jeden punkt. Nie chciałem tak wychodzić.

\- mam nadzieję, że tort, który zrobisz będzie mi smakował, więc się postaraj.

Uśmiechnął się lekko jakby mimowolnie, a jego oczy zabłysnęły przekorą.

\- Myślałem, że nie lubi pan słodyczy.

\- Nie lubię. Ale oczekuję też, że nie będziesz próżnował, gdy mnie nie będzie. Masz do wyboru albo pokrojenie składników do eliksiru żywej śmierci z mojego zamówienia. Albo piec. Wybór należy do ciebie.

Kiwnął głową wzdychając, a ja wyszedłem nie obracając się za siebie.

*** 

Rada pedagogiczna była nudna jak flaki z olejem. Nie wspominając o tym, że gdyby rady pedagogicznie mogły przybrać fizyczną formę właśnie tak by wyglądały. Jak flaki z olejem. To samo co roku. Plan zajęć. Podręczniki. Nowe nazwiska uczniów pierwszorocznych. Nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarna magią, czyli w tym przypadku były uczeń z Durmstrangu.

Oraz oczywiście Dumbledor.

Wydawał się nie być w najlepszym stanie. Miał cienie pod oczami, a jego oczy błyszczały się nieco za bardzo, tak Jakby miał gorączkę. Pottera nie widziałem jak do tej pory.

-Jak tam ci mijają wakacje Severusie. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się do mnie nieco wymuszenie. Czyżby i ją coś niepokoiło?

\- Znośnie. Odparłem zerkając na Dumbledora, który jeszcze rozmawiał z Peretem, a reszta nauczycieli już powoli się rozchodziła po naradzie. – Dostałem nowe zamówienie na 400 fiolek na eliksir żywej śmierci do Świętego Munga. Najwyraźniej ich zapotrzebowanie ostatnio wzrosło.

\- No cóż nie dziwię się temu, że poprosili o pomoc ciebie. Jesteś w końcu świetnym mistrzem eliksirów, a ten nie należy do najłatwiejszych.

Skinąłem głową. Nie zapytałem się jak mijają jej wakacje. I tak zawsze sama mi mówiła.

\- Ja jestem w Hogwarcie od tygodnia. – zaczęła. - By łam wcześniej u siostry w Ameryce.

Pokiwałem głową.

\- Severusie? Czy spotkałeś może ostatnio Harry’ego Pottera?

Więc to zaczyna się już teraz? Minerwa jest tu ledwo parę dni, a już coś zaczęła przeczuwać?

\- Nie. Aczkolwiek wiem, że spędza wakacje w Hogwarcie.

Minerwa pokiwała głową i zerknęła na dyrektora, był on wciąż zajęty rozmową i raczej nas nie słyszał.

\- Odnoszę dziwne wrażenie, co do tego chłopaka. Tak jakby… - westchnęła. – Coś się w nim zmieniło.

\- To raczej nie dziwne. W końcu jest w okresie dojrzewania. Poza tym nie za bardzo mnie interesuje temat, który zawiera nazwisko Potter.

Minerwa pokręciła głową ignorując moje próby zakończenia rozmowy.

\- To nie to. Albus też coś powiedział o dojrzewaniu. Ale… on się zmienił w inny sposób.

No proszę! Czyli była już z tym u dyrektora, a on nie potrafił jej uspokoić. musiałem przyznać sam przed sobą, że ciekawiło mnie, co tak bardzo zaniepokoiło nauczycielkę.

\- To znaczy?

Poruszyła się niespokojnie.

\- On porusza się inaczej. Nawet siedzi nieco inaczej. Ubiera. Włosy zaczesuje do tyłu i cały czas widać jego bliznę. Nigdy wcześniej jej nie pokazywał tak otwarcie. Kiedy Hagrid zaprosił go do siebie na herbatę uśmiechnął się i przytaknął, że przyjdzie a potem wydawał się taki… zirytowany? Jakby towarzystwo Hagrida go męczyło. I na boga nie poszedł na tą herbatę. Gdy Dumbledor coś do niego mówi przytakuje i jednocześnie bawi zniczem. I na boga. ZREZYGNOWAŁ z Quiditcha.

Zamrugałem.

Tyle szczegółów zaledwie po jednym tygodniu?

\- zrezygnował z gry? Co za powód podał? Straciłaś szukającego.

Minerwa westchnęła.

\- Tu nie chodzi o szukającego. On… powiedział coś o tym, że musi się skupić na nauce, aby móc pokonać Sam- Wiesz- Kogo.

\- To całkiem logi…

\- TO nie jest logiczne Severusie. Harry kochał grę. Jak nie grę, to nawet samo latanie na miotle. Czy ty kiedykolwiek patrzyłeś na jego twarz, gdy lata? Tak jakby zostawiał wszystkie swoje problemy na ziemi. Jest wtedy Szczęśliwy. Nie zrezygnowałby z tego nigdy. Czasami miałam wrażenie, że to jedyne, co pozwala mu nie wrzeszczeć po tych jego wszystkich przeżyciach. A teraz on zrezygnował. I nawet mu powieka nie drgnęła. Jakby było mu to obojętne.

\- Minervo. Severusie. Drgnęła i spojrzałem na dyrektora, który właśnie do nas podchodził. Skończył swoją rozmowę i podejrzewam, że słyszał też końcówkę naszej.

\- Dyrektorze. Minerwa właśnie mi powiedziała, że Potter zrezygnował z quiditcha. Wygląda na to, że w tym roku puchar rozgrywek będzie dla Slytherinu bo najwyraźniej bez Pottera sobie w ogóle nie radzą. Nie mogę wyrazić jak bardzo mi przykro.

\- Cóż. Decyzja pana Pottera zaskoczyła nas wszystkich. Dyrektor powiedział to ewidentne kłamstwo bez mrugnięcia okiem. – Severusie. Czy miałbyś czas na filiżankę herbaty? Ostatnio zakupiłem ciekawą mieszankę w herbaciarni Hogsmade.

\- Jakże bym śmiał odmówić. Do zobaczenia Minerwo.

Dyrektor również skinął koleżance głową i oddaliliśmy się zostawiając profesor transmutacji z jej wątpliwościami.

Gdy weszliśmy do gabinetu Dyrektora ten szybko przyszykował herbatę i do swojej filiżanki wrzucił zdecydowanie za dużo cukru. Czyżby brak węglowodanów?

Uśmiechnąłem się kpiąco za swoją filiżanką. Sam nie dodałem ani jednej kostki cukru.

-Co tam u ciebie słychać Severusie?

\- Źle sformułowałeś pytanie dyrektorze. Powinno ono brzmieć „ Jak tam u Dana”, Chociaż być może powinno to brzmieć jeszcze inaczej. „co tam słychać u mojego niepotrzebnego już pionka?”

Dumbledor zignorował mój wyraźny przytyk.

\- Więc, jak miewa Dan?

\- Zważywszy na jego sytuację całkiem dobrze. Ostatnio przestał wylewać swoje łzy za każdym razem, gdy coś mu się przypominało.

Oczy dyrektora pociemniały.

\- Nie ułatwiasz mi tego.

\- Po prostu powiedz mi, co masz powiedzieć i odejdę. Ja już się przyzwyczaiłem, że mną się manipuluje. Ale przynajmniej wiem, kiedy to się dzieje. A przynajmniej w większości razy. Dodałem gorzko świadomy tego, że i mnie parszywie oszukano w tej ostatniej historii.

Dumbledor odłożył filiżankę na spodek i dołożył powoli jeszcze jedną kostkę cukru. Ile ich tam już było? 10? Ta herbata to płynny syrop.

\- Potrzebuje cię w szkole. Bez ciebie nie zdobędziemy żadnych informacji, czy on ostatnio cię wzywał?

\- Nie. Ale podejrzewam, że nastąpi to wkrótce.

Skinął głową.

\- Jak wspomniałem. Potrzebuję cię w szkolę. Wypadałoby, aby pan Dan się przeprowadził. Już poczyniłem odpowiednie przygotowania mające mu zapewnić odpowiednie warunki.

\- gdzie przeprowadził? Tutaj?

\- Nie. Myślałem o obrzeżach nad morzem bałtyckim. Można tam znaleźć mnóstwo miejsc wolnych od mugoli gdzie mógłby w miarę spokojnie żyć.

\- Rozumiem, że te miejsca są oddalone od wszelakich zabudowań o parędziesiąt kilometrów, a Chłopak miałby tam zostać sam. Czy tobie aż tak przeszkadza jego egzystencja, że usilnie starasz się by popełnił samobójstwo?

\- Nie bądź niedorzeczny Severusie. To tylko tymczasowe. A wśród natury będzie mógł swobodnie się poruszać.

Skrzywiłem się odstawiając filiżankę.

\- A co z Hogwartem?

\- Nie mógłbym go przyjąć w takim stanie, w jakim jest teraz do Hogwartu. Malfoy jest w zarządzie i niewątpliwie obecność takiej istoty, spowodowałaby sporo… kłopotów. I tak mamy Voldemorta na karku. Nie chcę by Pan Malfoy znalazł powód, który przekonałby rade do oddalenia mnie z pozycji dyrektora.

\- Dla większego dobra. Tak?

Poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- Zapewnię panu Danowi wszystko, czego będzie potrzebował.

Już to widzę dyrektorze… Nie zapewnisz mu wszystkiego, czego by potrzebował. Bo on chciałby czegoś, czego ty mu nie dasz. W końcu bez skrupułów mu to odebrałeś.

\- A jakby odzyskał ludzkie nogi? Czy wtedy przyjąłbyś go do Hogwartu?

Zmarszczenie brwi.

Zaklęcie metamorfogiczne już na niego nie działa. Jego magia sama je złamała. Nie zadziała ponownie.

-Mówię tu jakby sam z siebie się nóg dorobił. – powiedziałem. - Mam przypuszczenia, że to możliwe. Czy wtedy byś go przyjął do szkoły?

Widziałem wahanie w oczach starca. Obecność chłopaka nie była mu tu na rękę. Ale jego wahanie i jego mizerny wygląd w końcu coś mi powiedziały. On był gryziony przez spore poczucie winy.

\- Musiałby przyrzec, że nie wyjawi nikomu prawdy.

Pokiwałem głową wstając. Dyrektor również wstał. Chciał chyba coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nie dałem mu dojść do słowa i pożegnałem się opuszczając jego gabinet.

Nie zaszedłem jednak daleko i jak znikąd pojawiła się Minerwa. Miała zacięty wyraz twarzy.

\- Przedtem nam przeszkodzono. – powiedziała surowym nauczycielskim głosem. – Ale teraz chce to usłyszeć. Ty coś wiesz. Co jest z Harrym?

\- Porozmawiaj łaskawie o tym z dyrektorem koleżanko. - Chciałem ją ominąć.

Chwyciła mnie za ramię.

\- Rozmawiałam. Ale… ale ja mam wrażenie, że to Albus jest odpowiedzialny za stan Harry’ego. Tak jakby rzucił na niego jakiś urok. Severusie, powiedz mi proszę, co wiesz.

Spojrzałem na nią i dostrzegłem zmartwienie w jej oczach.

Westchnąłem.

\- Nie mogę ci tego wyjaśnić. Ale uwierz mi, że pan Potter nie jest teraz pod działaniem żadnego uroku czy klątwy. Można wręcz śmiało powiedzieć, że w końcu została ona z niego zdjęta.

I zostawiłem ją samą, by przemyślała moje słowa.


	8. Rozdział 6 - Nic nie jest czarno - białe.

****Notka.**** Udało mi się poprawić i oto przed nami. Drugi rozdział w ten weekend!

Od przyszłego tygodnia ta tendencja może się zmniejszyć, bo będę miała sporo pracy, ale z całą pewnością w piątek, albo niedzielę będę dodawała rozdziały.

Pozostawcie jakieś komentarze i pozdrawiam.

Fantastmania. 

**** Dan ** **

Gdy Snape wyszedł jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyłem się na miejsce, z którego się teleportował. Ten dzień musiał nastąpić. Dzień prawdy.

Mimo, że zaczęło mi się podobać to życie z Snape’em to wiedziałem, że nie mogło trwać to wiecznie. Wiedziałem to, ale i tak trudno było mi się z tym pogodzić.

Zabrałem się za tort. Najpierw upiekłem cienkie biszkopty. Potem zająłem się masą. Zdecydowałem się na mieszankę składającą się z kremu waniliowego, czekoladowego i kawowego. To powinno mu smakować.

Na koniec dekorację. Zrobiłem do tego malusieńkie ziarenka kawy z ciasta. I trochę bitej śmietany. Wyglądał elegancko i byłem pewien, że też będzie mu smakował, bo ograniczyłem cukier jak tylko mogłem.

Ponieważ go wciąż nie było, zdecydowałem się przejąć dzisiejsze obowiązki skrzata na siebie i ugotować nam obiad.

Wołowina na winie z zapiekanymi ziemniakami, oraz świeże liście sałaty w nieco słodszym sosie. 

Skrzat ciągle się plątał obok mnie dopytując się czy czegoś nie może zrobić. Ale ja naprawdę chciałem to zrobić sam.

Właśnie krytycznie oglądałem ziemniaki zastanawiając się czy przypadkiem nie dodałem za dużo soli, gdy usłyszałem odchrząkniecie.

Obróciłem się gwałtownie.

Snape stał w drzwiach do kuchni unosząc brwi.

\- Co robisz?

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego.

\- Postanowiłem coś sam dzisiaj przyrządzić. Możesz usiąść do stołu zaraz wszystko przyniosę.

Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo. Po czym przywołał zaklęciem kieliszki.

\- Ma pan ochotę na wino panie Dan?

Pokiwałem tylko głową, a on wyszedł.

Skrzat w końcu mógł mi pomóc przy przenoszeniu wszystkiego na stół w jadalni gdzie Snape właśnie nalewał wino do dwóch lampek.

Usiedliśmy i podczas posiłku prowadziliśmy luźną rozmowę o niczym. Potem przyszedł czas na deser. Gryzek posprzątał szybko przynosząc kawę i tort. Snape obserwował jak odkrawam mu kawałek kładąc na talerzyk.

\- wszystko było wyśmienite. Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz tak dobrze gotować.

Wzruszyłem ramionami połechtany pochwałą.

\- Często gotowałem i piekłem u Dursleyów. Zważywszy na to, że Dudley pochłaniał gigantyczne porcje zawsze było u nich zapotrzebowanie na jedzenie.

Skąd to zainteresowanie gotowaniem? To raczej nie jest popularne Hobby wśród młodzieży.

Poruszyłem się niespokojnie.

\- Cóż. Musiałem coś robić by później samemu móc coś zjeść, więc trudno to nazwać hobbym… - przerwałem, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że powiedziałem za dużo. – Ale to nie istotne. Jak panu podobał się pomysł tych małych ziarenek o smaku kawy? Wygląda to oryginalnie, prawda?

\- Dan. Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc, że musiałeś coś robić by dostać jeść?

Wzruszyłem ramionami czując, że się czerwienie.

\- to nic istotnego. Może ma pan ochotę na jeszcze jeden kawałek ciasta? Bo jak nie to odniosę resztę do kuchni.

Chwyciłem tace, ale dłoń Snape’a, która nagle złapała moje ramie zatrzymała mnie.

\- Powiedz mi.

Poczułem się nagle słabo. Dlaczego on naciskał? Przecież… to już nie ważne. To nie istotne. To nawet nie moje życie.

\- Dumbledor postawił cię w bardzo niekomfortowej sytuacji. Jeżeli nie nauczysz się, w jaki sposób możesz odzyskać swoje nogi, wyśle cię w sobie tylko znane miejsce.

Poczułem strach.

\- odesłać? Gdzie?

\- Gdzieś poza Wielką Brytanie.

Poczułem się po raz kolejny ostro zdradzony przez tego starca. Teraz. Po tym wszystkim. Chce się mnie po prostu pozbyć. Znowu.

\- Jeżeli nie chcesz grać jak Dumbledor ci zagra, musisz nauczyć się zmiany. W ten sposób wróciłbyś do Hogwartu.

\- mógłbym wrócić?

\- Tak. Ale teraz powiesz mi dzieciaku to, co chce usłyszeć. O co chodziło z Dursleyami. Co znaczyło to, co powiedziałeś?

Westchnąłem.

-Chyba mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że znaczyło to dokładnie to, czego się pan domyśla.

Snape milczał chwile. Jego dłoń wciąż trzymała moje ramie.

\- to nie była kochająca rodzina jak mniemam.

Pokręciłem głowa.

\- nienawidzą magii. -Powiedziałem po prostu.

\- czy bili cię.

Skuliłem się w sobie.

\- Czasami.

\- Zamykali? Głodzili?

Pokiwałem tylko głowa. Nie ufałem swojemu głosowi.

Dlaczego teraz? Dlaczego teraz to zdradzałem? Przyznawałem się do upokorzeń, które trwały latami.

\- Dlaczego nigdy nic nie powiedziałeś?

Głos Snape’a brzmiał łagodnie. Nie współczująco. Ale i bez zwyczajowej ostrości.

Wziąłem uspokajający oddech i uśmiechnąłem się wymuszenie.

\- Tyle się zawsze w szkole działo. Magia. Hogwart, nauka. Wszystko było takie nowe i takie dobre a jednocześnie przerażające, że nie zawracałem sobie głowy swoim życiem u wujostw… to znaczy w sumie to nie moje wujostwo… ale… no cóż. Tak naprawdę to dopóki nie dostrzegłem podobizn moich… to jego rodziców w zwierciadle Ain Eingarp. To nie wiedziałem nawet jak wyglądali James I Lily Potter.

Snape milczał, ja też zamilkłem na dłuższą chwilę. Wiedziałem do jakich wniosków doszedł Snape. To nie było trudne. Zdradziłem się i odsłoniłem w najbardziej możliwy sposób.

Może wcześniej nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Ale teraz na pewno doszedł do tych wniosków bez problemu.

Moim największym marzeniem było mieć rodzinę. Kochającą rodzinę. Tak bardzo tego pragnąłem, że w zwierciadle pojawiły się twarze ludzi, których uważałem za rodziców mimo, że byli oni już martwi. I na pewno rozumiał też już, dlaczego czułem się zdradzony przez Dumbledora bardziej, niż uważał na początku. Dumbledor zabrał mi nawet wyobrażenie tego jak mogło by wyglądać moje marzenie.

Teraz nie miałem już naprawdę nic. Jakbym spojrzał w zwierciadło dnia dzisiejszego, nie było by ono wstanie pokazać tego, czego pragnę najbardziej. Bo o ile byli to wcześniej moi utęsknieni kochający rodzice. To teraz pewnie za każdym mrugnięciem oka widziałbym coś innego.

Nie… nie byłem szczęśliwy…

\- Musisz się skupić na odzyskaniu twoich nóg. To teraz najbardziej istotne. Gdy to się stanie będziesz mógł wrócić do szkoły.

\- A co jeśli nie będę w stanie ich odzyskać?

\- Wtedy zostanę z tobą.

Zamrugałem patrząc na niego w szoku. Widziałem coś twardego w jego oczach.

\- A szkoła? Voldemort? Przecież….

\- Będą musieli sobie poradzić beze mnie. Obydwoje, Czarny pan i Dumbledore są siebie warci. Jak dla mnie mogą się teraz nawzajem pozabijać. Już dawno opracowałem eliksir, który pozwoli mi pozbyć się mrocznego znaku jeżeli będę miał do pomocy wężoustnego. Ty jesteś wężousty. Więc zostawimy to wszystko w cholerę i wyjedziemy. Do diabła z przysięgami i zobowiązaniami. Jak będę daleko od szkoły nie będę musiał nic robić.

Patrzyłem na niego w szoku. Ucieczka. On naprawdę zabrzmiał jakby chciał to zrobić. Prawie jak para kochanków. Zarumieniłem się na ta myśl i popatrzyłem na niego w zupełnie innym świetle.

\- Jesteś naprawdę dobrym człowiekiem Profesorze. Przepraszam, że kiedykolwiek w pana wątpiłem. Ale… jeżeli … dam rady. Chciałbym jeszcze wrócić do Hogwartu.

Snape pokiwał głową.

\- Jeżeli się zmienisz. Jeżeli nie, masz alternatywę, którą ci podałem. Nie musisz godzić się na to, co zgotował ci Dumbledor. Ja też nie.

Zabrzmiał teraz na pełnego złości.

Spoglądałem na niego w szoku nie dowierzając jego słowom. Brzmiał zupełnie jak nie on.

\- Dlaczego teraz profesorze? Dlaczego tak nagle postanawiasz to wszystko rzucić? Pracowałeś z dyrektorem od lat. I teraz tak nagle?

Nie byłem w stanie tego pojąć.

\- Bo w końcu dotarło do mnie coś czego starałem się nie dostrzegać od wielu lat. I dopiero teraz, muszę zmierzyć się z tym faktem bez odwracania wzroku.

Zamrugałem.

\- To znaczy?

\- Jeżeli w jakimś planie Dumbledora, moja czy twoja śmierć była by mu na rękę. Zrobiłby to. Idziemy za przywódcami, bo mamy nadzieje na lepsze jutro, na życie w spokoju. A ja. Jakbym stał się już zbytecznym szpiegiem. Pozwoliłby mnie zabić. Chyba też dostrzegłem, że Dumbledorowi było by wręcz na rękę gdybyś podczas swoich pierwszych lat w Hogwarcie zginął i mógł cię wymienić na prawdziwego Harry’ego Pottera. Sam musiałeś dojść do tych wniosków. Sama ikona Harry’ego Pottera Chłopca - który - przeżył jest dla niego idealnym towarzystwem. Jednak Jak się okaże, że i jego śmierć wyjdzie dla niego z korzyścią to na to pozwoli.

Spuściłem głowę i potarłem swoje łuski na biodrze jakbym był ubrudzony.

\- Dotarło to do mnie po przemianie. - Szepnąłem.

Snape zaczął się przechadzać po salonie wyraźnie zły.

\- To wręcz ironiczne, że dopiero teraz to do mnie dotarło i to ty mi to uświadomiłeś.

Uśmiechnąłem się. Pochwała. Z jego ust. Szkoda, że w takiej sytuacji.

\- To może zostawmy to i najlepiej już wyjedźmy. Wątpię bym dał rade z tymi nogami… to nie ma sensu.

Snape nagle stanął przede mną i chwytając mój podbródek szarpnięciem podniósł moją głowę w górę tak by móc spojrzeć mi w oczy.

\- I zrezygnowałbyś z prób odzyskania przyjaźni Wesleya i Granger tak po prostu? Bez walki?

Zacisnąłem wargi i pokręciłem głową.

\- Więc najpierw przynajmniej spróbuj.

Puścił mnie a ja nie opuściłem wzroku.

\- Dziękuję. - Szepnąłem.

Poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- To nie będzie łatwe Dan. Musisz wiedzieć, że nawet jak ci się uda przemienić, jak wrócimy do Hogwartu nie będzie ci łatwo. Dumbledor nie pozwoli byś przeszkadzał w jego intrygach.

Pokiwałem głową uśmiechając się lekko.

\- znowu to zrobiłeś. - Powiedziałem po prostu.

\- Co zrobiłem?

\- powiedziałeś do mnie po imieniu i nie zareagowałeś, gdy nie tytułowałem cię profesorem. Nie przeszkadza ci to? Czy mogę też do ciebie zwracać się po imieniu?

Zawahał się i przez jego twarz przemknęły emocje. Rozważał przez chwilę moje słowa, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

\- Trochę trudno mi myśleć o tobie jak o zwykłym uczniu. Nie teraz. Nie w takiej sytuacji. Jeżeli chcesz. Możesz do mnie się zwracać… po imieniu. – Mimo że jego twarz była spokojna to czułem, że coś się między nami zmieniło. Może stało się to już jakiś czas temu. Ale teraz było to wyraźniejsze. Powiedziałem więc tylko z uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję Severusie.

***

Dni mijały i 1 września zbliżał się nieubłagalnie, a ja wciąż nie znalazłem sposobu na odzyskanie nóg.

Próbowałem już chyba wszystkiego.

Ale im bliżej było końca wakacji tym bardziej obawiałem się tego, że jest to nie możliwe.

Severusa zapiekł znak 12 sierpnia. A mnie ogarnęło istne przerażenie, gdy opuszczał dom. Mimo że Snape zaznaczył, że nie powinienem na niego czekać to i tak nie będąc w stanie spać czekałem przyklejony do szyby. Gdy tylko pojawił się około pierwszej w nocy na granicy bariery, otworzyłem natychmiast drzwi wychodząc mu na spotkanie.

Zamrugał wyraźnie zdziwiony tym, że mnie widzi. A ja zamarłem patrząc na niego. Moje dłonie wyciągały się w jego stronę by go chwycić i przytulić, sprawdzić czy nic mu nie jest. A jednak przycisnąłem je do swojej piersi.

\- Mówiłem ci, że powinieneś iść spać. Powiedział Snape matowym głosem. Chyba też sam nie wiedział jak zareagować na moją obecność.

\- Ja się martwiłem. Czy wszystko w porządku?

Snape potarł się po karku i uciekł wzrokiem.

\- Nie jestem ranny, jeżeli o to pytasz.

Pokiwałem głową czując ulgę. Nie pytałem, co się działo na spotkaniu. Prawdę mówiąc nie chciałem wiedzieć. Jeżeli… kogoś torturowali? Zaatakowali jakiś mugolski dom? Naprawdę niewiedza bywa czasami bardzo dobrym wyjściem.

\- Przepytywał wszystkich. Snuje plany związane z podbiciem Azkabanu. Oraz atakiem na ministerstwo. Nic więcej się nie działo.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą, a jednocześnie zalała mnie obawa. Azkaban i jego potworni strażnicy napawali mnie obezwładniającym lękiem.

Skierowaliśmy się w stronę domu i zaraz za progiem Snape ściągnął czarną szatę śmierciożerców.

\- Nienawidzę Dementorów.

Snape spojrzał na mnie z ukosa.

\- Słyszałem coś na ten temat. Znasz jednak już zaklęcie Patronusa, więc nie ma czego się bać.

Pokręciłem głową.

\- To nie ma nic do rzeczy. Po prostu ich nienawidzę. Za każdym razem, gdy się zbliżają… ja… - zawahałem się. - Ja po prostu ich nie znoszę.

Potrząsnąłem głową.

\- Ale zostawmy już to. Jesteś może głodny? Może coś ci przyszykować? Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

Snape pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Wezmę tylko prysznic i pójdę do siebie. Ty też powinieneś już dawno spać.

Pokiwałem głową i podczas gdy Snape skierował się w stronę schodów ja udałem się do salonu. Wciąż tam spałem, mimo że schody już nie stanowiły problemu. Podobało mi się tam po prostu. Był kominek, w którym w deszczowe dni zapalaliśmy i żar rzucał przyjemny poblask na pomieszczenie. Poza tym było to przestronne i przyjemnie urządzone pomieszczenie. Wsunąłem się do środka chwytając za drzwi by je zamknąć.

\- Dan?

Podniosłem głowę. Snape stał na trzecim stopniu i patrzył na mnie przez korytarz.

-Dziękuję, że na mnie zaczekałeś. – powiedział.

Poczułem jak rumieniec zalewa mi policzki. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego kiwając głową i zamknąłem drzwi opierając o nie swoje dłonie i czoło. Westchnąłem i uśmiechnąłem się czując ciepło rozlewające się po moim ciele.

Między nami, nastało wiele zmian. 


	9. Rozdział 7 - Przemiana

**Notka 1. Sceny +18. Zostałeś ostrzeżony!**

**Notka 2. Nowy rozidzał w niedzielę.**

**Dan**

Tydzień później 18 sierpnia w końcu się przemieniłem.

Nie było to łatwe. Snape akurat wtedy postanowił sprawdzić, czy jak będzie dla mnie niemiły wywołując złość, to czy przyniesie to jakiś efekt. Siedziałem na kanapie z obawy przed prawdopodobnym upadkiem, jakbym się zmienił.

„Pewnie i tak ci się nie uda. Prawda? Przecież ty nawet, nie jesteś człowiekiem"

To zdanie zawisło między nami, a mimo że ja, znałem go na tyle by wiedzieć, że mnie prowokował specjalnie, to i tak poczułem się zraniony.

Snape musiał dostrzec to w moich oczach, bo nagle zamilkł i zrobił coś, czego się nie spodziewałem i nie podejrzewałem, że kiedykolwiek się stanie.

Nachylił się nade mną i chwycił mnie w ramiona przytulając. Nie widziałem jego twarzy, ale to nie było wtedy ważne.

\- Przepraszam.

Usłyszałem jego głos przy moim uchu.

\- Posunąłem się za daleko. Zostawmy już to na dzisiaj.

Przełykając łzy, objąłem go kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu, nie do końca pewien, czy naprawdę mogę to zrobić.

Nigdy się nie dotykaliśmy. Przez te wszystkie lata naszej znajomości nawet nasze dłonie nigdy się nie spotykały. A teraz mnie obejmował, a ja czując dotyk czyjejś skóry na swojej, po prostu byłem szczęśliwy.

\- W porządku?

Pokiwałem głową. Wciąż nie wypuszczał mnie z swojego uścisku, a to było cudowne.

Po kilku minutach odsunął się nieco i usiadł wygodniej obok mnie spoglądając uważnie w moje oczy. Wydawało mi się, że odetchnął z ulgą, gdy nie dostrzegł łez na moich policzkach. Ja za to byłem przepełniony szczęściem, że ktoś nie brzydził się mnie dotykać po przemianie w stworzenie, jakim teraz byłem.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

\- Przepraszam jeszcze raz. To co powiedziałem.... Posunąłem się za daleko.

Pokiwałem głową jak głupek, sam nie wiedząc czy potwierdzam, czy po prostu kiwam głową dla samego kiwania. Mistrz eliksirów przesunął palce z moich ramion w dół i chwycił moje dłonie. Spuścił wzrok w dół i przyglądał się naszym złączonym palcom. Spoczywały teraz one ledwo parę centymetrów od mojego ogona. Snape puścił moją lewą dłoń i zbliżył ją nieco w stronę mojego ciała. Zatrzymał się jednak minimetry od celu.

Serce zaczęło bić mi w piersi jakbym zaraz miał dostać jakiegoś ataku. Policzki zalało gorąco. Wpatrywałem się w te jego palce jak w najważniejszą rzecz jaką widziałem w swoim życiu. Wziąłem głęboki oddech. I wypuściłem powietrze.

\- Czy mógłbym?

\- Tak. - Szepnąłem cicho. Nie wiedziałem czy mnie usłyszał, ale jego dłoń spoczęła na moim ogonie w okolicach biodra.

Zadrżałem. Palce najpierw bardzo delikatnie obrysowały kształt łączenia się łusek, potem przesunął dłonią po moim ciele. Jego palce były ciepłe i silne.

\- Są bardzo miękkie. – mruknął opisując ich fakturę.

Pokiwałem głową w potwierdzeniu. W istocie, wydawały się one być raczej niezbyt dobrą ochroną. Zdawały się delikatne i gdy przyciskało się je palcem uginały się z taką samą sprężystością jak moja skóra. Na początku nawet się nieco z tego powodu obawiałem wychodzić na zewnątrz. Wydawało mi się, że jak będę poruszał się dłużej swoim ciałem po twardej ziemi, czy kamieniach zdarłbym swoje ciało do krwi. Jednak tak się nie działo, za co byłem wdzięczny. Nauczyć się poruszania w tym ciele było i tak dla mnie wystarczająco dużym wyzwaniem. Teraz jednak gdybym chciał, mógłbym przemieszczać się naprawdę szybko. Pewnie bym nawet prześcignął biegnącego człowieka.

-Są naprawdę piękne.

Już to kiedyś mówił. I tak samo jak tamtego dnia, moje ciało przeszył dreszcz, a policzki zalało gorąco. Było to jednak o wiele intensywniejsze niż wtedy, ponieważ tym razem, dochodził do tego wszystkiego dotyk.

Chwyciłem gwałtownie jego dłoń oddalając ją od swojego ciała i skuliłem się opierając czoło o jego przedramię. Oddech piekł mnie w gardle. A całość tysiąca uczuć, które mnie zalały skupiło się w szaleńczo bijącym sercu i poniżej pępka.

Merlinie...

Czy on to zobaczył?

Wciąż moim jedynym dziennym odzieniem były koszule, wydłużone tak, by opadać mi aż do okolic intymnych. A to miało swoje konsekwencje. W jeansach nie było by tego aż tak widać. Moje części intymne tak wstydliwie ulokowane zazwyczaj pod łuskami, były teraz dobrze widoczne. Można powiedzieć, że od nagości dzielił mnie ledwo skrawek materiału, a moja erekcja napierała na koszulkę widocznie.

Nie miałem pojęcia, co zrobić w tej sytuacji.

W myślach zacząłem błagać by udawał że nic nie zauważył i sobie poszedł, a jednocześnie moje ciało, w reakcji na niego, dawało wyraźnie odwrotne sygnały.

Co on sobie pomyśli?

\- Dan? - Jego głos był głęboki i dochodził z zdecydowanie zbyt bliskiej odległości. Jęknąłem kuląc się jeszcze bardziej. Moje palce zaciśnięte na jego dłoniach drżały.

No proszę. Musiałem się przemienić w wielkie gado- podobne monstrum by skonfrontować się z faktem, że tym którego pragnę jest mistrz eliksirów, Severus Snape.

Moje życie jest dziwne.

Snape uwolnił dłoń z mojego uścisku. Myślałem, że chciał odejść, ale ten chwycił moją twarz i uniósł za podbródek w górę.

Mój umysł opanowała nicość, gdy nachylił się bliżej, jego magia, czarne oczy, lekkie zmarszczki w okolicach oczu, wszystko w miarę zbliżania się jego oblicza, wydawało się wyraźniejsze i tym mocniej wypalało się w moim umyśle. Serce waliło mi w uszach z taką siłą, że na granicy paniki i wielkiego oddechu jakbym zbierał się do krzyku pomyślałem sobie, że przez to jak szybko bije mi puls, zaraz krew zacznie mi się wylewać uszami. I nagle wszystkie myśli zatrzymały się jakby trafiły w solidną ścianę, bo nasze usta się spotkały.

Jak dotknięcie nieba.

Tak jakbym po raz kolejny przeżywał pierwszy raz latania na miotle. Wszystkie zbędne myśli odleciały. Wszystkie problemy zostały na ziemi. A ciało zalało szczęście. Nie było żadnej zbędnej myśli w mojej głowie. Tylko te usta, ich faktura, smak, magia. To wszystko Było to dziesięć, Nie, sto razy bardziej intensywne, niż jakiekolwiek doświadczenie jakie do tej pory miało miejsce w moim życiu.

Usta przy ustach. Dotykał mnie. Gładził.

W którymś momencie znalazłem się na nim całując go i przyciągając do siebie. To znowu on kładł mnie na kanapie przykrywając własnym ciałem.

\- Nie masz już ogona. Usłyszałem głos przy swoim lewym sutku. Kiedy on zdjął moja koszulę?

\- C- co?

\- Ogon. Masz znowu nogi. – powtórzył mężczyzna patrząc mi w oczy znad mojej piersi. Był trochę rozczochrany i nie było to dziwne, bo miałem wplecione palce w jego włosy i wyraźnie to ja je tak mierzwiłem.

Przez zasnuty mgłą umysł w końcu przedostały się informacje i skonfrontowałem je z rzeczywistością. Przełknąłem, bo było mi sucho w ustach. W istocie. Nie miałem ogona. Tak naprawdę leżałem teraz zupełnie nagi oplatając nogami biodra mężczyzny jakbym chciał je bliżej siebie przyciągnąć. Snape miał rozpiętą koszulę i widziałem jego nagą pierś. Spodnie gdzieś znikły i przez bokserki napierała na moje ciało jego erekcja. Czy można naprawdę, aż tak się zapomnieć?

Kiedy to wszystko się stało? I jakoś fakt, że nie zauważyłem braku ogona, nie wydawało się aż tak istotny jak fakt, gdzie się podziały spodnie Severusa?!

Snape pogładził mnie po biodrze dłonią i sapnąłem wyginając się by być bliżej ciała mężczyzny.

-O czym myślałeś, jak się przemieniłeś?

Zawstydziłem się nagle i uciekłem wzrokiem na krótką chwilę. Zdecydowałem jednak, że bardziej wolę patrzeć na niego niż na wygaszony kominek, więc wróciłem spojrzeniem.

\- Chyba nie za bardzo myślałem. – Przyznałem i sapnąłem lekko, gdy Snape przesunął drugą dłoń z mojej piersi na brzuch i podbrzusze przesuwając palce do mojego pępka, drzałem jakbym marzł, choć moje ciało jeszcze nigdy nie wydawało się tak gorące. Zacząłem szybciej oddychać.

\- Byłem po prostu niewyobrażalnie szczęśliwy. – wyszeptałem. – I chyba bardzo chciałem usiąść na twoich kolanach tak by muc cię objąć biodrami z dwóch stron. - Przyznałem.

Usta Snape'a wygięły się w kącikach ku górze, a ja wstrzymałem oddech na ten widok. On rzadko się uśmiechał.

\- Czyli nie przeszkadza ci to? Zapytał zsuwając dłoń z mojego pępka na biodro i w końcu udo. Był tak niebezpiecznie blisko mojego penisa.

Pokręciłem szybko głową, biorąc głębokie oddechy dla uspokojenia. Moje dłonie nie wiedziały gdzie sięgać, moje palce zdawały się nie mieść dość tego cudownego dotyku skóry drugiego człowieka.

\- To dobrze. Bo chciałbym kontynuować.

O. MÓJ. BOŻE.

Jego dłoń spoczęła na moim penisie, a ja ponownie przestałem spójnie myśleć.

*****

Leżeliśmy na kanapie, na której to wszystko się stało. Było tu trochę mało miejsca, więc Severus wcisnął się jak najbliżej oparcia, a ja leżąc na boku opierałem głowę o jego pierś podczas, gdy nogę miałem przerzuconą przez jego ciało.

Gładziłem palcami jego pierś i śledziłem kształt tych blizn, które mogłem dosięgnąć. Miał jasną ciepłą skórę i lekko zarysowane mięśnie pod nią.

Był szerszy w ramionach niż ja. Przy tym miał biodra pewnie tak samo rozbudowane jak te moje. Co dawało efekt bardzo klasycznego wyglądu, który bardzo dobrze wyglądał by fraku. Był idealnie proporcjonalny. Nigdzie nie za gruby, ani nie za chudy. Mimo że nie miał sześciopaku to jego skóra była przyjemnie napięta.

I przy tym te jego dłonie. Szczupłe silne palce jak u pianisty.

Ja przypominałem raczej ciepłą kluchę.

Niski i kanciasty. Krzywe dłonie, nogi, palce. Tendencja do głodówki podczas lata i ogromnego stresu podczas roku szkolnego nie zapewniały mi ani przespanych nocy, ani regularnych posiłków.

Dodajmy do tego moje dziwne ciągoty związane z chęcią dotykania czyjejś magii, widzeniem tej magii, teraz staniem się dziwną wężom mieszanką z ciągotkami do psychotycznego przytulania się do wszystkich.

Śmierdziałem dziwakiem już na kilometry.

Musiałem pamiętać, by zachowywać się przy Severusie w miarę normalnie. Tak by nie odstraszyć go, na przykład, swoim nadmiernym okazywaniem uczuć. Wciąż pamiętałem jak Ron dziwnie się na mnie popatrzył, gdy przytulałem go nieco za długo na przywitanie zeszłego lata. Wtedy już moi przyjaciele wiedzieli, że jestem gejem. A Ron miał przez kilka następnych dni panikę w oczach, podejrzewając, że być może czuję do niego coś w ten specjalny sposób. A ja naprawdę nie miałem zielonego pojęcia jak wyjaśnić kumplowi w miarę delikatnie, że to nie znaczyło nic w sensie romantycznym. Bez wychodzenia na jakiegoś mięczaka, który lubi się z wszystkimi obejmować i przytulać.

A teraz byłem z Severusem. Trudno mi będzie się teraz powstrzymać przez dotykaniem go, czy przytulaniem. Czucie jego magii na swoich palcach, na swojej całej skórze. To było cudowne uczucie. Choć niekoniecznie pewnie dla niego.

Już widziałem w wyobraźni jak stara się mnie od siebie odczepić używając przy tym łomu, podczas, gdy ja w jakiś dziwny sposób tulę się do jego ciała, prosząc by jeszcze chwilę ze mną został.

\- Dan, przestań, łaskoczesz mnie. – Wymamrotała moja poduszka i przestałem gładzić i szarpać jego włosy koło pępka.

Uśmiechnąłem się i przeniosłem dłoń wyżej przytulając go.

Teraz. Przynajmniej teraz. Mogłem go jeszcze przez chwilę trzymać. Dostosuje się. Nie będę się narzucał. Będę idealnym partnerem!

Wszystko musi być idealnie!

Odzyskałem nogi, kochałem się z Severusem, miałem szanse na powrót do Hogwartu i znowu zobaczyć przyjaciół.

To był najszczęśliwszy dzień w moim życiu. A ja zrobię wszystko, by było takich więcej.

*****

Od tamtego czasu kochaliśmy się gdy tylko znajdowała się ku temu okazja. Nie narzekałem. Choć myślałem czasami, że robimy to tak dziko i tak niepohamowanie, bo chcemy nadrobić stracony czas.

Okazało się jednak, że nogi nie były na zawsze. Po około 9 godzinach czułem bardzo nieprzyjemny nacisk na biodra. Tak jakbym nosił pas ważący tony. A po 12 godzinach dochodził do tego potworny ból głowy. Niedługo później musiałem się przemienić, by nie mdleć z bólu.

Robiło mi się po prostu potwornie niedobrze. I jeżeli nie chciałem wymiotować zawartości swojego żołądka, musiałem poddać się przemianie. I tak wtedy byłem już za słaby nawet na to by stać.

Zrobiliśmy ten eksperyment godzinowy tylko raz i więcej nie miałem zamiaru tego powtarzać.

Doszliśmy do wniosku, że wystarczy jak się będę przemieniać na około 5 godzin by zażegnać większość nieprzyjemnych objawów. Ale niepokojącym faktem wydawało się, że najwyraźniej by czuć się komfortowo. Musiałem spędzać więcej czasu podczas dnia w formie Lamii.

Na szczęście Po pierwszej przemianie przynajmniej to nie stanowiło problemu.

Zarówno ogon jak i na powrót nogi pojawiały się raczej bez wysiłku. Było to płynne i bezbolesne, za co dziękowałem bogom, pamiętając wyraz udręki na twarzy Lupina podczas jego przemiany w pełnię.

Ja Jedyne z czym miałem do czynienia to ucisk na dolne partie w czasie przemian, ale było to znośne.

Był także jeszcze jeden problem. Moje oczy pozostały takie jak były. Wciąż świecąco zielone z pionowymi źrenicami. Niezależnie od przemiany nie dało się tego zmienić.

\- Nie jest dokładnie tak jakbyśmy chcieli, ale postaram się wywalczyć dla ciebie jak najlepsze warunki. – mruknął Snape dwa dni przed rozpoczęciem roku.

Z tego co rozumiałem, od czasu mojej przemianu negocjował moje ponowne przyjęcie do Hogwartu z Dumbledorem i nie z wszystkich warunków był zadowolony.

Wiedziałem, że Dumbledore uczepił się faktu, że nie mogłem utrzymać na stałe ludzkiej postaci, a moje oczy, dalece odbiegały od normy. Do mnie nie napisał ani razu. Nie pojawił się też u nas na progu by omówić te sprawy.

Snape jako nauczyciel i tak musiał udać się wcześniej do Hogwartu. Przecież czas do rozpoczęcia zajęć, można było już odliczać w godzinach. Ale fakt, że Snape nie ustalił jeszcze wszystkiego dotyczącego mojego przyjęcia był nieco denerwujący. Trochę mi było głupio pozostawiać to wszystko na barkach mistrza eliksirów. Ale nie chciałem się osobiście widzieć z dyrektorem. Rany jakie mi zadał, były zbyt świeże. Na szczęście on to rozumiał.

Zapytał się mnie czy mam jakieś życzenia, co do warunków ponownego przyjęcia. Powiedziałem więc, że jak tylko będę mógł z nim zostać i widywać się z przyjaciółmi będę zadowolony.

Gdzie mnie przydzielą? Gdzie będę spał? Na jakim roku będę? To nie było dla mnie ważne.

Severus nie był zadowolony z faktu, że nie potrafię wyrazić swojego zdania. Ale ja, po tym wszystkim co się stało, nie potrafię znaleźć w sobie jakiegokolwiek życzenia dotyczącego przyszłości. Zbyt wiele na raz mi odebrano i zbyt wiele uzyskałem bym mógł znaleźć w sobie siłę na większe marzenia bądź życzenia.

Gdy Severus zapytał się mnie, co takiego uzyskałem. Uśmiechnąłem się i pocałowałem go przytulając na krótką chwilę.

A teraz patrzyłem na drzwi, za którymi zniknął mój kochanek. I miałem nadzieję, że szybko wróci.


	10. Rozdział 8 - Negocjacje

****Severus.** **

****

****

Zostawiłem Dana samego i zaciskając dłonie w pięści, teleportowałem się na granice Hogwartu.

Dumbledore na pewno wiedział, że się dziś pojawię mimo, że tego spotkania nie ustalaliśmy.

Skierowałem swoje kroki od razu do jego gabinetu. Nie chciałem trafić na nikogo innego. Teraz w szkole mogli być tylko część nauczycieli i duchy. A duchy były czasami jeszcze gorszymi donosicielami niż te przeklęte obrazy. Dumbledore w końcu zawsze wszystko wiedział.

-Straciatella. -Wymówiłem kolejne idiotyczne hasło i już po chwili pukałem w mahoniowe drzwi.

\- Wejdź Severusie.

Dyrektor stał obrócony do mnie plecami i patrzył w okno. Zastanowiło mnie, czy nie był tam już od dłuższego czasu, wypatrując mojego przybycia.

Nie czekając na zaproszenie, usiadłem w krześle przed biurkiem i milcząc pozwoliłem by to Dumbledore zaczął tą rozmowę.

On dobrze wiedział, po co tu byłem.

Pozwolił sobie na ignorowanie mnie jeszcze tylko chwilę.

\- On nie może powiedzieć, kim był. Zabraniam tego. Jeżeli komuś powie, przysięgam, że zobliwatuje tą osobę, a jego wyrzucę.

\- A jak się sam ktoś domyśli? – Zapytałem zaciskając dłoń na różdżce w rękawie szaty. – Nie możesz oczekiwać, że twój Harry Potter będzie zachowywał się identycznie jak ten, którego znali uczniowie przez pięć lat. Na Merlina Albusie! Minerwa potrzebowała zaledwie paru chwil!

Starzec potarł czoło i obrócił się w końcu w moją stronę. Nie wyglądał za dobrze. Co się działo? Czyżby nagle dopadła go starość? Gdybym nie był na niego tak wściekły, pewnie bym zapytał, czy czegoś nie potrzebuje. Ale to co zrobił Danemu, a także mnie, skutecznie niszczyło mój współczynnik współczucia dla tego starca.

Zasiadł on za biurkiem z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy.

-Jeżeli sami się domyślą. Ale tylko wtedy. Normalnie nie może nikomu powiedzieć.

Pokiwałem głową. Przynajmniej to było już jasne.

\- Ze względu na to, że pan Dan nie ma SUM’ów, nie może uczęszczać na szósty rok nauki, piąty rok powinien być odpowiedni.

Skrzywiłem się nieco. Wiedziałem, że mógłby zorganizować to tak, by Dan był na szóstym roku. Głupia wymówka, że na egzaminach widnieje nazwisko Harry Potter nie była dla mnie wystarczająca. Wiedziałem jednak, że robił to by możliwie jak najbardziej ograniczyć kontakty Dana z jego przyjaciółmi.

Nie zanegowałem jednak tego punktu. podejrzewałem, że byłoby mu trudno uczęszczać na zajęcia, na których widziałby Harry’ego Pottera zajmującego jego miejsce.

\- Dobrze. Co z domami? On nie może spać w dormitorium.

\- Zorganizujemy dla niego prywatne kwatery. Wytłumaczymy, że nie mógł uczęszczać do Hogwartu, ze względu na stan zdrowia. I musi też być podłączony do zaklęcia zastoju podczas nocy, więc nie może spać w dormitorium niezależnie do jakiego domu by się nie dostał.

Pokiwałem głową. Sam już myślałem na ten temat wcześniej i nawet napisałem o tym dyrektorowie. Zaklęcie zastoju to mój pomysł. Jest to zaklęcie lecznicze wprowadzające chorego w stan zwolnionej metabolizacji magicznej. Używa się go w czasie i po przechodzeniu choroby zwanej "zębami magii".

Zaburzenie występujące w czasie budzenia się mocy magicznej u dzieci, objawiające się tym, że każda niekontrolowana magia odbijała się rykoszetem szkodząc dziecku, a zaklęcie zastoju reguluje przepływ magii po tej dolegliwości.

Tak też można by było wytłumaczyć jego niecodzienne oczy. Efekt jakiś nie tak rzuconych czarów. To było idealne wyjście. Nikt się nie mógł przyczepić, bo ta choroba nie była zaraźliwa i przechodzi się ją w wieku dziecięcym. Tylko czasami efekty tej choroby ciągną się latami i tyle też trwa leczenie.

\- Dokumenty?

Dumbledore wyciągnął z szuflady aktówkę.

Zerknąłem do środka.

Dan Lind.

No proszę. Skandynawskie nazwisko… data urodzenia 31 października 1981. Skrzywiłem się nieco. Był to dzień śmierci Potterów. Według dokumentów był rok i trzy miesiące młodszy od Harry’ego Pottera, czyli swojego poprzedniego życia. Potter obchodził już swoje szesnaste urodziny. Jednak Dan według tych dokumentów będzie obchodził swoje piętnaste urodziny dopiero za dwa miesiące.

Przez chwilę poczułem dreszcz na kręgosłupie.

Nie ważne z jakiej strony bym na to nie patrzył. Dan był za młody na to by być w jakichkolwiek relacjach seksualnych ze mną. Mogłem sobie tłumaczyć, że według starej dokumentacji byłby już prawie pełnoletni według magicznego prawa. w przyszłe wakacje obchodził by wszak swoje 17 urodziny co było formalnym wejściem w pełnoletność czarodziei. Jednak teraz. Nie ważne jak bardzo bym tego nie rozkładał na czynniki pierwsze… Dan był strasznie młody.

\- Dlaczego ten dzień?

\- To właśnie wtedy go po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem. Więc uznałem, że może to być dobry pomysł.

To miało sens. Choć nie wiem jak zareaguje na to Dan.

Co mamy dalej?

Potwierdzenia szczepień. Krótka jak na naszą zmyśloną historię, karta chorych. Świadectwo z mugolskiej szkoły podstawowej. Zaświadczenie prywatnego nauczyciela o odbywaniu domowej edukacji.

\- Te dokumenty, to życie Pana Harry’ego Pottera, które spędził do tej pory w Ameryce. Ze względu na to, że teraz Harry przejmuje kartotekę z Hogwartu zamieniłem tylko imienia na dokumentach.

\- A różdżka?

Chwila ciszy. Od czasu przemiany, Dan nie miał swojej różdżki przy sobie, bo z nieznanych mi przyczyn dyrektor ją zarekwirował. Jednak teraz nadszedł czas, by ją zwrócił.

Starzec otworzył kolejną szufladę i powoli wyciągnął pudełko. Otworzyłem je natychmiast, gdy mi je podał.

Coś tu było inaczej.

\- Pozwoliłem sobie odwiedzić Olivandera i poprosić go by ją odnowił i przemalował. Jej stary wygląd mógłby być zbyt oczywisty dla niektórych.

\- A on oddał ją taką? - Zapytałem patrząc z powątpiewaniem na przedmiot w pudełku.

\- Nie miałem na to wpływu.

Pokiwałem głową zabierając wszystkie rzeczy.

\- Proszę zadbać jeszcze o to by w komnatach pana Dana Lind był kominek z dostępem do moich kwater.

Starzec poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- Nie sądziłem, że chciałbyś, aby cię odwiedzał. – zmarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu. – Raczej nie powinniście kontynuować waszej znajomości w Hogwarcie.

Uśmiechnąłem się krzywo.

\- Na to już za późno dyrektorze. Jesteśmy kochankami.

Po raz pierwszy ujrzałem prawdziwy szok na twarzy dyrektora. Starzec otworzył i zamknął usta parę razy, ale nie padło z nich ani jedno słowo.

\- Do widzenia dyrektorze. Widzimy się pierwszego września.

I wyszedłem.

*****

-CO zrobiłeś!?

Dan wydawał się być bardziej, niż przerażony tym, że powiedziałem temu starcowi o nas.

\- Ale… Ale dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Co ci strzeliło do głowy?

Skrzywiłem się nieco. Chłopak wydawał się nieco za bardzo histeryzować.

\- Lepiej, że mu powiedziałem. Teraz ma przynajmniej jasne pojęcie, co się miedzy nami dzieje. Poza tym wszystkie obrazy i duchy w zamku donoszą mu informację. On wie o każdym wstydliwym zauroczeniu każdego z uczniów w zamku. Nawet jak zabezpieczymy komnaty i wyrzucimy obrazy to doniosą mu o tym skrzaty domowe.

Dan zamrugał i usiadł. Jeszcze chwilę temu przemierzał pokój w te i z powrotem. Był w swojej formie Lamii, więc jego ogon zamiatał podłogę gwałtownymi ruchami, a końcówka ogona drżała jakby był grzechotnikiem.

-To dlatego zdawał się wszystko wiedzieć? To jego sekret?

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Ale wciąż nie rozumiem dlaczego mu powiedziałeś?

\- Gdy już wie nie może się sprzeciwić. Postawiłem go przed faktem dokonanym. Nie zamierzałem rezygnować z naszych spotkań, gdy już cię znalazłem.

Mój kochanek zarumienił się i opuścił wzrok.

Zmrużyłem oczy czując nagle nieprzyjemny posmak w ustach. Czyżby ten chłopak….

Westchnąłem. W sumie, to byłoby logiczne.

Byłem od niego starszy i nie byłem duszą towarzystwa, a on był naprawdę pięknym młodzieńcem. Nawet, jeżeli się obawiał reakcji na swoją wężową formę, którą rasowo, zaczęliśmy określać Lamią. To byłem pewien, że znalazłoby się więcej chętnych na związek z tak niezwykłym młodzieńcem niż mam wszystkich palców w całym moim ciele. Można chyba było by też śmiało przypuszczać, że znalazłoby się więcej jak tuzin chętnych w samym Hogwarcie.

\- Ja też nie chcę rezygnować z naszych spotkań. - Usłyszałem nagle i przeniosłem wzrok na chłopaka.

Patrzył na mnie bardzo poważnie, jego oczy błyszczały się jakby emanowały własnym światłem. Poczułem mimowolną ulgę.

Starałem się nie uśmiechnąć, ale nie wiem czy mi się to w 100 % udało. Jeżeli teraz mnie chciał. To ja już dopilnuję by to się nie zmieniło. Już z zbyt wielu rzeczy zrezygnowałem w swoim życiu. Jednak uczucie, gdy mogłem go mieć, było najcudowniejszym serum szczęścia, jakie przeżyłem przez 36 lat swojego życia. Nie planowałem tego tak łatwo oddać. Nikomu. Choćbym i miał zstąpić do samych piekieł.

Była tylko jedna osoba, która mogła przerwać nasz związek. I To był sam Dan.

Wyciągnąłem w jego stronę dłoń zapraszająco. Twarz mojego kochanka rozświetlił uśmiech i jego oczy zabłysły jak zbiór tysiąca szmaragdowych gwiazd. Jego ruchy mimo odmiennego ciała, zdawały się niezwykle lekkie, gdy zbliżył się do mnie i ujął wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń. Podciągnąłem go na swoje kolana.

Jedna dłoń spoczęła na jego plecach. Drugą pogładziłem go po policzku.

Jego twarz była piękna. Szczupła, ale nie koścista. Pełne miękkie wargi smukły nos i te zielone oczy. Był druzgocąco piękny i wyglądał tak młodo.

Znowu ścisnęło mnie w żołądku na przypomnienie, jak bardzo młody...

15 lat to tak niewiele. Poniżej 17 roku życia związki były karalne. Więc można powiedzieć, że znajdowałem się poniżej granicy i do tego byłem nauczycielem. Na Merlina! Od września do tego JEGO nauczycielem!

Uścisk w żołądku zmienił się w twardą gulę w gardle. Powinienem być tutaj tym bardziej racjonalnym. Wyjaśnić, że to, co robiliśmy nie powinno się powtórzyć przez bardzo, bardzo długi czas. On powinien nieć czas na to by znaleźć sobie kogoś odpowiedniejszego. Bardziej zbliżonego mu wiekiem. Jeszcze poczekać. Co najmniej dwa, albo trzy lata.

Jednak nie potrafiłem z tego zrezygnować.

Jego ciało było miękkie w pod moim dotykiem. Przesunąłem palcem pod jego koszulę i odnalazłem w okolicach kręgosłupa kilka łusek. Zsunąłem się niżej. Na jego biodrach łuski były takie miękkie. Idealnie zgrywające się i mieszające z ludzką skórą. Nigdy mu się nie przyznam, że bardzo często porównuję fakturę jego łuskowanej skóry do tych grzesznie erotycznych i przylegających do ciała getrów produkowanych przez mugoli. Tych, które to człowiek ma ochotę rozedrzeć na dwoje by dobrać się do tego co się znajduję pod nimi.

Dan jęknął cichutko, a ja skupiłem ponownie wzrok na jego oczach. Jego źrenice teraz były nieco zwężone. Nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć czy jego oczy przed przemianą wyglądały w ten sposób. Jednak teraz tęczówka Dana przypominała wyjątkowo gęste skupisko gwiazd. Droga mleczna pełna zielonego pyłu oddalonych o miliardy lat słońc, a źrenica przecinająca je, jak czarna dziura, która uwięziła mnie i nie chciała puścić. Nie chciałem odchodzić. Nie chciałem z niego rezygnować.

Pieprzyć to jak bardzo niewłaściwe było to, że on był tak młody.

Przyciągnąłem jego twarz i ukradłem pocałunek. Chłopak jękną w moje wargi, a ja czułem się jakbym próbował nektar bogów. Jego usta były grzesznie uległe i miękkie. Moje ciało zareagowało gwałtownym pragnieniem. Nie miałem go dosyć.

Oderwałem swoje wargi i usłyszałem ciężki erotyczny jęk zawodu z ust młodzieńca.

Ukryłem twarz w jego karku starając się uspokoić swój oddech. On był taki ponętny. Jak grzech erotyczny. Moje palce wodziły chętnie zarówno po jego ludzkiej, ciepłej skórze, jak i po miękkich łuskach. 

\- Nie może nikt się dowiedzieć. – Powiedziałem starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej rzeczowo. Było to jednak trudne z młodym gibkim ciałem kręcącym się na moich kolanach.

\- C- Coo?

\- Dan. Skup się na chwileczkę. Nie może się nikt dowiedzieć, że jesteśmy razem. Rozumiesz? Nikt. Według dokumentów jesteś zbyt młody na to by być ze mną w związku.

\- Za młody?

\- Według papierów od Dumbledore’a masz 15 lat. a dokładniej, będziesz miał ten wiek dopiero w październiku. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale właśnie sypiasz z pedofilem.

Dan zachichotał nagle w mój kark i usiadł prosto. Jego oczy błyszczały psotnie.

-Słyszałem kiedyś taki żart. „”Jesteś pedofilem.” Rzuca kochanka do swojego partnera. – „Mocne słowa w ustach dwunastolatki” ”

I zaczął chichotać.

Mnie nie było do śmiechu. W końcu sam niedawno był dwunastolatkiem.

\- Mówię poważnie. Według dokumentów i prawa, jesteś o ponad dwa lata za młody na jakikolwiek związek z pełnoletnim mężczyzną lub kobietą. Dopiero w wieku 17 lat masz wolne prawo do robienia co chcesz. Jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt młody. Nie wspominając o tym, że będziesz na piątym, a nie szóstym roku. Co oznacza, że jeszcze przez trzy lata będę twoim nauczycielem, co też nie powinno mieć miejsca!

Dan zmarkotniał i wtulił twarz w moją koszulę chyba po to, by ukryć swoją minę. Nie wiedziałem, o czym pomyślał w tej chwili. Ale dla mnie. Te dwa lata do jego pełnoletności. I te trzy lata zanim ukończy Hogwart. Wydawały się bestialsko długim okresem czasu, który na pewno będzie ciągnął się w nieskończoność.

Gdyby żył swoim starym życiem, miałby już szesnaście lat i brakowało by mu niecały rok do pełnoletności. Nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić siebie w takim związku z kimś, kto miał twarz Jamesa Pottera. Nie planowałem jednak rezygnować z tego chłopaka.

Te trzy potwornie długie lata nie miały znaczenia… przynajmniej miałem cichą nadzieję, że nie mają i Dan się mną, do tego czasu nie znudzi. 


	11. Rozdział 9 - Hogwart

**Notka 1.** Sceny +18. Jestem beznadziejna w pisaniu tego typu scen. No ale… tekst pisany jest nie dla zarobku, a dla zabawy, więc przymknijcie oko na te koszmarne opisy.

**Notka 2** dziś rozdział nieco dłuższy. (Od teraz powinno być takich więcej)

**Notka 3**. Nie macie żadnych pytań? Wszystko jest w miarę jasno napisane?

**Notka 4.** Do zobaczenia w przyszły tydzień. (tak jak pisałam. Rozdziały będą wstawiane raz w tygodniu w okolicach Weekendu.)

_**DAN** _

\- GRYFFINDOR!

Wykrzyknęła Tiara Przydziału zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć, bądź pomyśleć.

Tak jakby stary kapelusz mnie rozpoznał i od razu przydzielił, bo miał serdecznie dość przekonywania mnie, że lepiej pasowałbym do Slytherinu. O ile dobrze kojarzę, prowadziliśmy tą rozmowę już na pierwszym i później, na drugim roku. Kapelusz uważał, że bardziej pasowałbym do Slytherinu. Ja wolałem Gryffindor.

Chyba, że coś się zmieniło i teraz, podczas ponownego przydziału jednak doszedł do wniosku, że Gryffoni to moi prawdziwi towarzysze. Oddałem profesor McGonagall kapelusz i uśmiechnąłem się do niej. Ona skinęła mi głową i również się uśmiechnęła. Dla niej byłem po prostu nowym uczniem.

Dobrze pamiętam, że parę razy był jakiś starszy uczeń przenoszony z szkoły do szkoły i w ciągu mojej nauki w Hogwarcie, co najmniej trzech z nich trafiało do Gryffindoru. Nigdy jednak taki uczeń nie lądował w naszej grupie wiekowej, więc nie wiedziałem jak inni z domu lwa odnosili się do „nowych”

Wiwaty od strony stołu były trochę jakby zaspane. Część uczniów plotkowała jeszcze zawzięcie, więc mój przydział zauważyło w ogóle tylko parę osób. Łatka. „nowy” brzmiała raczej jak coś, co do czego odnoszą się obojętnie.

Usiadłem na krańcu stołu starając się nie patrzeć w stronę Hermiony i Rona. Nowy, prawdziwy Harry, siedział razem z nimi i o czymś rozmawiali. Zapiekło mnie w środku i zastanowiło oczywiście, o czym dyskutowali? Nie mogłem jednak do nich podejść, bo było to niestety teraz niemożliwe.

Odwróciłem wzrok spoglądając na Severusa. Siedział on przy stole prezydialnym i wydawał się być czymś rozdrażniony, a gdy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, jego oczy zabłysły i uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

Czego się spodziewałeś Severusie? Sam przecież mówiłeś. Raz gryfon, zawsze gryfon.

McGonagall poprosiła parę razy o cisze i zaczęła dalszy przydział pierwszorocznych. Wkrótce usiadła obok mnie jeszcze ósemka dzieciaków. Trzy dziewczynki i pięciu chłopców.

Wydawali się przestraszeni i niespokojni. Uśmiechnąłem się do nich. Mimo złości na całość sytuacji, to powrót do Hogwartu mnie uspokajał. Więc podejrzewałem, że i mój uśmiech musiał być pokrzepiający, bo wkrótce i pierwszoroczni zaczęli się nieco rozluźniać i miedzy sobą zapoznawać.

Dyrektor, na którego starałem się nie patrzeć od początku uczty powitalnej, wstał na krótką chwilę witając wszystkich nowych uczniów i krótko życząc smacznego. O mnie wspomniał tylko krótkim zdaniem, że ze względów zdrowotnych nie będę mógł sypiać w dormitorium Gryffindoru.

Nie patrzyłem na niego. A on nie patrzył na mnie.

\- Z jakiej szkoły się przeniosłeś? – Zapytał się mnie chłopiec z drugiego roku o czekoladowych włosach. Jego magia wręcz iskrzyła z zainteresowaniem.

\- Nie chodziłem wcześniej do szkoły. – odpowiedziałem używając przyszykowanej wcześniej historii.

I się zaczęło. Dlaczego mam takie dziwne oczy? Dlaczego nie mogę mieszkać w dormitorium? Skąd pochodzę?

Kolacja miała się prawie ku końcowi. zanim pojawił się ktoś z piątego roku gryffindoru.

Przywitała mnie z zwykłym i neutralnym „cześć” a jej magia koncentrowała się w dłoni tak jakby była gotowa rzucić w każdej chwili jakieś zaklęcie.

Ginny wydawała się być jakaś inna niż wtedy, gdy widziałem ją po raz ostatni.

Odchrząknąłem.

\- Cześć.

\- Jestem Ginny Weasley. Prefekt piątego roku Gryffindoru. – mówiła dalej i dopiero teraz dostrzegłem odznakę na jej piersi.

\- Dan Lind. - Przedstawiłem się uśmiechając.

Trochę dziwne spotkanie. Przedstawiać się komuś, kogo znam.

\- Profesor McGonagall poleciła mi oprowadzić cię po szkole. Wiem, że będziesz spał w innych komnatach. – powiedziała jakby nieco zrezygnowanym głosem i z lekką nutką zazdrości. Miałem wrażenie, że podejrzewała mnie o bycie jakimś bogaczem, który ma specjalne względy. No cóż. Nie miałem grosza przy duszy. – Jutro spotkamy się w wielkiej Sali i będę ci wszystko tłumaczyć i odprowadzać cię na zajęcia przez pierwsze dni. Jakbyś miał jakieś pytania to też na nie odpowiem.

Pokiwałem głową.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Dobrze. To do jutra.

I odeszła.

Szybko poszło.

Nieco zaskoczyło mnie to, że nie zaprosiła mnie do grona swoich rówieśników. To chyba było by normalne, zważywszy na fakt, że od jutra będę miał z nimi zajęcia szkolne. Nie zrobiła tego jednak i była też oszczędna w tonie głosu, jakby zaznaczała teren chcąc powiedzieć, że nie chcę nawiązywać bliższych relacji. Gdyby było to nasze pierwsze spotkanie pomyślałbym, że jest sztywniarą.

Zerknąłem dalej i dostrzegłem, że siada niedaleko Neville’a, a ledwo dwa siedzenia dalej był Harry Potter. Jakkolwiek by to dziwnie nie brzmiało, skoro nie tak dawno temu sam używałem tego nazwiska.

Ku mojemu szokowi… Dostrzegłem, że Potter zerka na mnie i mówi coś, co wzbudziło zainteresowanie innych. I chwilę później, dostrzegłem parę nieufnych spojrzeń skierowanych w moją stronę.

Och. To wszystko tłumaczyło. Najwyraźniej Harry’emu polecono, zrazić do mnie moich starych przyjaciół.

Co on im powiedział? Czy oni w to wierzyli?

Westchnąłem. Tył głowy mnie zapiekł, ale się nie odwróciłem by spojrzeć na dyrektora. Nie chciałem na niego patrzeć. Jego zdrada bolała mnie wciąż zbyt dotkliwie.

Coś mi się zdaje, że wiedziałem czyim pomysłem było zrażenie moich przyjaciół do mnie.

Dyrektor nie pozwalał mi wciąż żyć. Oddałem już wszystko. A on wciąż nie pozwalał mi odzyskać nawet części z tego, co miałem.

Teraz pomyślałem, że to jednak dobrze, że Severus powiedział dyrektorowi o nas. Nie chciałbym słuchać jego słów i jego zakazów mających na celu rozdzielenie nas. Podobał mi się nasz związek. Nie chciałem by nas odseparowano.

Dalsza część kolacji minęła mi na rozmowie z pierwszym i drugim rocznikiem uczniów Gryffindoru. Były to wesołe i rozemocjonowane rozmowy i mimo różnicy wiekowej wcale nie czułem się źle. Podobała mi się atmosfera panująca przy stole. Może fakt, że byłem nieco starszy, to jak się odzywałem wszyscy słuchali moich słów bardzo uważnie. I nawet nie zdawali się brać pod uwagę tego, że wcześniej nie uczęszczałem do Hogwartu. Rozluźniłem się i nawet zacząłem zastanawiać, dlaczego wcześniej nigdy nie rozmawiałem z młodszymi rocznikami. Ścisnęło mnie w żołądku na krótką chwilę, gdy pomyślałem sobie, że fajnie byłoby mieć brata bądź siostrę w ich wieku.

Z politowaniem patrzyłem jak dzieciaki pochłaniają jedną porcje deseru za drugą i dopiero, gdy zwróciłem uwagę jednemu chłopcu o imieniu Karl, by poprzestał jednak na trzech porcjach lodów, bo jutrzejszy dzień spędzi na kiblu, a nie w klasie. Z ogólnym śmiechem odłożono słodkości.

\- To super, że te potrawy tak znikają i pojawiają się z znikąd. Chciałbym mieć taki stół w domu. Zauważył obżartuch od lodów odsuwając pucharek nieco dalej od siebie.

\- To jedzenie nie pojawia się z znikąd.- powiedziałem. – przyszykowują je skrzaty domowe. I przenoszą za pomocą magii do wielkiej Sali.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz? Zapytał zaskoczony drugoroczny o imieniu Raphael.

\- Czytałem. – odparłem ostrożnie.- Jedzenia nie można wyczarować. – powiedziałem jeszcze przypominając sobie jeden z wykładów Hermiony. Można transmutować gruszkę w jabłko, ale to wciąż byłaby tak naprawdę gruszka. Jedzenia nie można wyczarować np. z kawałka drewna. Z resztą wątpię byście chcieli spróbować jabłka przemienionego z kawałka drewna. Moglibyście, co prawda ugryźć to jabłko, ale to wciąż było by drewno, więc nie bylibyście od tego ani syci ani szczęśliwsi. Nie wspominając o waszym żołądku, który z drewnianego jabłka by się nie cieszył.

Rozległy się chichoty i część chłopców zaczęła głośno komentować to jakby wyglądało to drewniane jabłko gdyby przeszło przez układ trawienny. Dziewczynki skomentowały to głośnym „FUJ” i rozległo się więcej śmiechów.

Wkrótce potem jedzenie znikło i należało iść do łóżek. Ginny jako prefekt wraz z chłopakiem z Gryffindoru piątego roku którego nazwiska teraz nie kojarzyłem, ale był to Jimm zebrali pierwszorocznych. Mnie zatrzymała profesor McGonagall.

\- Pan nie idzie do dormitorium z innymi. Jestem pewna, że dnia jutrzejszego tam zawędrujesz, ale dziś radzę się skupić na rozpakowaniu i nałożeniu zaklęcia zastoju. -Profesor transmutacji była jakaś rozdrażniona, ale odniosłem wrażenie, że to nie na mnie więc rozluźniłem się i podążyłem za nią wychodząc z sali w ciszy.

\- W Hogwarcie istnieje parę zasad. Żadnych wędrówek po ciszy nocnej i odwiedzin w zakazanym lesie. Bójki, kradzieże, pojedynki magiczne też są zakazane i surowo karane. Ze względu na pana nagłą zmianę w edukacji proszę oczekiwać sprawdzenia wiedzy na zajęciach. Musisz przynajmniej sobie poradzić z materiałem czwartego roku. Nie będzie żadnego pobłażania ze względu na pańskie prywatne nauczanie. Prawdę mówiąc nie jestem przekonana do wyników, jakie mi dostarczono.

Kiwnąłem głową. Spodziewałem się tego. Sam przeczytałem opinię nauczyciela na temat mojej rzekomej wiedzy.

Od Severusa wiedziałem, że jest to karta z prywatnych nauk prawdziwego Harry’ego Pottera i tylko zamieniono tam moje imię i nazwisko. Coś podejrzewałem, że Harry Potter będzie miał problemy z nauką.

\- Dobrze pani Profesor.

Dotarliśmy do jakiś drzwi. Było to na trzecim piętrze i ku mojemu szokowi była to komnata zaraz obok tej, w której na pierwszym roku mojej nauki rezydował puszek.

Zerknąłem w stronę tamtych drzwi, ale wiedziałem, że wszystko zostało stamtąd usunięte więc raczej nie musiałem się obawiać, że zaraz wyskoczą z za rogu diabelskie sidła.

Zastanowiło mnie jednak, dlaczego byłem aż tak daleko od wierzy Gryffindoru. Chciano mnie oddzielić od pozostałych uczniów?

Pokój do którego mnie wprowadzono, był raczej skromy. Znajdował się tu tylko mały stolik, komoda i bardzo stary zestaw foteli, z którego każdy jeden wyglądał jak z innego kompletu, wyciągniętego wprost z starego mugolskiego magazynu lat pięćdziesiątych. Jakimś cudem znalazł się tutaj kominek, choć przecież w starych pomieszczeniach klasowych nie było to normą. Może wybrano to pomieszczenie ze względu właśnie na niego?

\- proszę nie oczekiwać specjalnego traktowania panie Lind. - Odezwała się McGonagall. - Ze względu na to, że zaklęcie zastoju wymaga by przespać spokojnie przynajmniej 5 godzin, zdecydowano oddzielić się te komnaty od wierzy Gryffindoru dosyć sporą odległością. To pozwoli uniknąć odwiedzania znajomych w pańskiej sypialni i budzenia z fazy REM. Jednak każdorazowe znalezienie się na korytarzu poza ciszą nocną skończy się szlabanem, a argument , że nie zdążyłeś dotrzeć do swojego pokoju w wyznaczonym czasie nie będzie brany pod uwagę przy wymierzaniu kary. Pańskie bagaże już tu są. Życzę miłej nocy.

I wyszła.

Westchnąłem.

Skierowałem się do drugiego pomieszczenia gdzie zastałem nieco za małe jak dla mojej drugiej formy łóżko z czerwoną narzutą. Analizując to wszystko nietrudno było dojść do wniosku, że będę musiał pomyśleć o powiększeniu zarówno pomieszczenia jak i łóżka. Nie mogłem sobie w tej chwili przypomnieć żadnego zaklęcia, które by mi w tym pomogło, ale o to na pewno będę mógł poprosić później Severusa. Sam też będę musiał się tego w końcu nauczyć. Na pewno mi się to na przyszłość przyda. Zaraz obok okna były drzwi do jeszcze jednego pomieszczenia. W szarym kamieniu bez dostępu do dziennego oświetlenia była mała łazienka. Wydawała się być starym składzikiem na materiały pomocnicze w nauce. Wróciłem do sypialni i zerknąłem na kufer.

Wszystko załatwił dla mnie Severus. Nie miałem zbyt wielu własnych rzeczy. Tylko parę zestawów ubrań i komplet szat. Na pytanie o pieniądze powiedział, że jako uczniowi… „bez rodziny” przysługuję mi stypendium. Ale to jest tylko na najbardziej podstawowe rzeczy, takie jak książki i materiały szkolne, więc raczej niech nie oczekuję kieszonkowego na własne wydatki.

Severus nie wspomniał o tym, że może mi pożyczyć pieniądze. A ja nie pytałem. Nie wziąłbym ich i tak. Choć podejrzewałem, że dołożył z własnej kieszeni do nowych ubrań dla mnie, bo nic nie wspomniał o tym by Dumbledore przekazał cokolwiek na to bym ustatkował się w swoim nowym życiu.

Nie miałem teraz nic. Majątek Potterów w końcu nie był mój i korzystałem z niego nawet o tym nie wiedząc.

Ani miotły. Ani sowy. Ani zdjęć ani… wspomnień. Puste ściany skromnego pokoiku napawały mnie nagle odrazą i niepokojem. Musiałem się stąd wyrwać.

Wróciłem do salonu i wbiłem wzrok w kominek.

Wyciągnąłem swoją różdżkę i już po chwili w środku leżało parę drewien, które się paliły. Komnata się rozświetliła, a ja przelotnie spojrzałem na różdżkę. Mimo znajomego kształtu i mocy, jaka w niej była. Różdżka była teraz inna. Biała, wręcz wydawała się jak zrobiona z marmuru z małymi pęknięciami czerni. Ponoć Olivander ją przemalował dla mnie, ale wydawała się taka jakby… inna.

Zerknąłem na gzyms kominka.

Brak proszku Fiuu.

Skrzywiłem się.

Co teraz? Chciałem iść do Severusa. Bez fiuu nie dam rady. I wtedy pomyślałem o kimś, kto mógłby mi pomóc w tej sprawie.

\- Zgredku? -zawołałem w przestrzeń licząc po cichu, że zadziała.

Skrzat pojawił się natychmiast w uderzeniu teleportacji.

\- Zgredek przy… - skrzat urwał i spojrzał na mnie. Jego oczy stały się ogromne i jeszcze bardziej wytrzeszczone niż zazwyczaj. Zachowywał się jakby ktoś nagle na niego rzucił zaklęcie paraliżujące.

Jego zachowanie, zaniepokoiło mnie.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Skrzat potrząsnął głową.

\- Proszę wybaczyć, ale Zgredek chyba zwariował. Bo to przecież panicz Harry zawołał. A panicz Harry nie ma twarzy panicza Harry’ego. Panicz Harry zmienił twarz i siedzi w innym ciele. Czy panicz Harry dobrze się czuje? Czy to przez Zgredka? Zgredek zrobił coś źle? Może Zgredek jest chory?

Zamrugałem. No proszę. Od razu mnie poznano. Na jakiej zasadzie działa ich magia, że mnie od razu poznał?

\- Zgredku. Uspokój się, to dlatego, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie byłem Harrym. Moje imię teraz to Dan. Jestem Dan Lind. A prawdziwy Harry Potter zajął moje miejsce w wieży Gryffindoru. Mam nadzieję, że mogę liczyć mimo wszystko na twoją pomoc.

Skrzat zmarszczył nosek. Szarpnął się za uszy. I potuptał nogami.

\- Teraz Panicz Harry, To panicz Dan. Panicz Dan potrzebuje pomocy Zgredka i nazywa go przyjacielem. Zgredek pomoże paniczowi Dan. Panicz Dan będzie bardzo zadowolony z Zgredka.

Pokiwałem głową uspokojony.

\- Tak. Dziękuję. – uśmiechnąłem się, a skrzat zaczął podskakiwać szczerząc się radośnie. – Na razie prosiłbym cię o dwie rzeczy. Nikomu nie mów. Proszę. O tym, że wiesz iż wcześniej nosiłem imię Harry’ego Pottera. To tak naprawdę nie moje prawdziwe imię i moim imieniem jest teraz Dan Lind i wolałbym żebyś o tym pamiętał.

Skrzat pokiwał energicznie głową.

\- Zgredek zrobi. Zgredek będzie pamiętał. Panicz Dan jest bardzo dobrym panem.

\- Chciałbym cię też prosić. O ile to nie kłopot. Abyś zdobył dla mnie trochę proszku fiuu. Nie mam ani odrobinki, a potrzebuje się gdzieś dostać.

Zgredek przyniesie.

Skrzat zniknął i pojawił się parę sekund później trzymając w dłoniach słój z proszkiem. Przyjąłem go.

\- dziękuję ci. Jestem naprawdę bardzo wdzięczny za twoją pomoc.

Skrzat zdawał się pękać z radości za te podziękowania.

\- Czy Zgredek może coś jeszcze zrobić dla panicza Dan?

\- Nie dziękuję. To wszystko. Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny za pomoc.

\- Zgredek zawsze pomoże paniczowi Dan. Panicz Dan jest bardzo potężny i dobry. Zgredek jest dumny, że mógł pomóc i każdy mu zazdrości, że panicz Dan od niego coś potrzebuje.

Uśmiechnąłem się nieco sztucznie. Nigdy nie rozumiałem tej wylewności skrzatów.

W końcu Zgredek zniknął, a ja używając proszku fiuu przeniosłem się do kwater Severusa.

Stał on przy oknie i popijał jakiś alkohol z pucharu. Uśmiechnął się do mnie widząc jak ledwo utrzymałem się w pionie wypadając z kominka.

\- Styl i gracja Panie Lind.

Uśmiechnąłem się otrzepując popiół z szaty.

\- Też cię miło widzieć.

\- Jak tam twoje samopoczucie? - Severus podał mi drugi puchar. Uniosłem brwi bo raczej niechętnie podawał mi alkohol. Czyżby sądził, że dziś go potrzebowałem?

\- w miarę dobrze. Ale zaczęły mnie już boleć plecy. Więc nie obraź się, ale ściągnę już spodnie.

Istotnie to trwało już nieco za długo. Cała podróż pociągiem, uczta. To było już prawie 14 godzin. Bule kręgosłupa już jakiś czas temu zmieniły się w nieznośne swędzenie, a teraz po podróży kominkiem i lekkie mdłości.

Severus uśmiechnął się i jego oczy zabłysły.

\- Już? Tak bez gry wstępnej?

Wykrzywiłem usta i wystawiłem mu język. Spróbowałem łyk alkoholu. Było to jakieś jasne wino. Pachniało intensywnie kwiatami i było dosyć słodkie. Snape szarpnął mnie za koszule i nasze usta się spotkały.

Jego wargi były wzbogacone o smak innego wina, ono miało nieco cierpkawy posmak, co nadawało jego pocałunkowi jakiegoś zakazanego i erotycznego charakteru. Jęknąłem mimowolnie, gdy przyciągnął mnie bliżej siebie.

\- Hmmmm. Te słodkie usta. -wyszeptał, gdy się rozdzieliliśmy.

\- Dałeś mi słodkie wino, gdy sam masz wytrawne. Więc to raczej nie dziwne. – odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem gładząc jego policzek.

\- Ja nie miałem na myśli wina.

Zarumieniłem się i przymykając oczy przytuliłem do jego piersi. Czułem przyjemne drżenie swojego serca, gdy tak pozwalał mi dotykać swojej skóry.

Jak to dobrze, że miałem przynajmniej jego.

****

Severus jeszcze spał, gdy się obudziłem.

Miła pobudka. Moja głowa spoczywała na jego ramieniu, więc otaczał mnie jego zapach.

Cudownie. Uśmiechnąłem się i przeciągnąłem. Severus powiększył swoje łóżko specjalnie po to bym mógł się zmieścić na nim w swojej drugiej formie, więc teraz mój ogon nie musiał leżeć na ziemi podczas snu, choć to nie gwarantowało tego, że byłem przykryty.

Wierciłem się w nocy, jak to opisywał Severus, więc najczęściej budziłem się z odkrytym ogonem. O ile nigdy wcześniej mi to nie przeszkadzało. To teraz poczułem się nieco niepewnie myśląc, że nie jestem osłonięty, podczas gdy za komnatami Severusa jest mnóstwo ludzi.

Nie marzłem w niego. Ale też czułem się o wiele lepiej w cieple, a w komnatach Severusa nie było ciepło.

Zmarszczyłem nos podnosząc się powoli. Gorąca kąpiel była by przyjemna. Zerknąłem na zegarek. Prawie siódma.

Westchnąłem. Trzeba wstawać.

Wczoraj poszliśmy spać dopiero około północy. Po tym jak już wrócił z dormitorium ślizgonów, gdzie witał nowych uczniów i przypominał zasady około godziny 22.00 był już cały mój.

Kochanie się z nim w murach zamku miało jednocześnie coś zakazanego i pięknego.

Hogwart był dla mnie zawsze miejscem cudów. Magii. Barw.

Odkąd też i Severus wspomniał o tym, że dostrzegam więcej niż inni, zacząłem zwracać na to jeszcze większą uwagę i Severus przez chwilę się na mnie gapił nieco dziwnie, gdy powiedziałem mu, że dla mnie każdy jego eliksir, niezależnie od tego, że waży ten sam wywar trzy razy, to każde trzy kociołki eliksiru mają dla mnie inną barwę.

Obruszył się wtedy nieco i zauważył, że nie jest możliwe, aby podać do każdego eliksiru taką samą ilość każdego składnika jak w poprzednich. Różnice wagowe wynoszą przecież czasami parę gram, Czy deka.

Pokiwałem mu wtedy głową wspominając, że to może był powód moich problemów.

Starałem się uzyskać konkretną barwę, a z tego co mówił jest to prawie fizycznie nie możliwe, więc kończyło się tym, że dodawałem za dużo składników i mój kociołek nadawał się do wyrzucenia.

„To następnym razem skup się na samych instrukcjach i odpowiednich składnikach”

Nie powiedziałem mu, że najczęściej i dla mnie same składniki mieniły się tak różnymi barwami, że i z ich wybraniem miałem zawsze problemy.

Wstałem z posłania ziewając. Severus poruszył się i pod wpływem mojego ruchu obudził.

\- Dzień dobry. Uśmiechnąłem się i pocałowałem go. Zawsze był trochę nieprzytomny po przebudzeniu. Zazwyczaj na śniadanie schodził w trybie zombie nie odzywając się ani słowem i dopiero kawa go budziła. Podejrzewałem, że jakby zaatakował nas troll, to zanim by zdołał się podnieść i chwycić różdżkę przewróciłby się co najmniej jeszcze trzy razy i zamiast zaklęciem ogłuszającym, najpewniej walną by trolla poduszką.

Uśmiechnąłem się na tą myśl.

Teraz też. Severus co prawda przyjął mój pocałunek, ale nie odezwał się tylko zamrugał powoli jakby chciał bardziej otworzyć oczy, chociaż powieki i tak mu opadały. Rozczochrane włosy. Rozłożone na łóżku ciało.

Wyglądał seksownie.

Czy ja kiedykolwiek myślałem inaczej?

Uśmiechnąłem się i zacząłem obsypywać jego ciało pocałunkami i dotykiem. Oddychał coraz szybciej. Mimo że nie wypowiedział wciąż ani słowa. Jęknął, gdy zassałem jego sutek.

To były takie dobre dźwięki.

Pocałowałem jego pępek schodząc niżej i otarłem się o jego pobudzoną erekcje swoim ciałem. Mój własny penis również się pokazał wychodząc z łusek. Kiedyś zapytałem czy nie brzydzi się moją wężą formą. Czy nie ma nic przeciwko. I wtedy. Mimo że byłem wciąż w formie węża zrobił mi cudowny zabieg, który doprowadził mnie do chmur.

Postanowiłem też teraz, że to moment, w którym chciałbym mu się za tamten zabieg odwdzięczyć. Za wszystko odwdzięczyć. Za to, że jest i mnie nie zostawił. Za to, że nie brzydzi go moje ciało.

Ściągnąłem z niego resztkę okrycia, a on wygiął się w moją stronę zachęcająco.

Był zdecydowanie bardziej, zacnie obdarowany przez naturę niż ja. Najwyraźniej to prawda co mówią o mężczyznach z dużymi nosami.

Przyszła mi nagle na myśl osoba bez nosa i uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie. Szybko jednak wyrzuciłem to z swoich myśli. Nie chciałem myśleć o tym potworze, gdy miałem swojego kochanka pod sobą.

Nachylając się polizałem jego penisa, a gdy jęknął otworzyłem usta i ostrożnie zassałem go biorąc do gardła. Severus się wygiął w moją stronę i krzyknął z przyjemności. Kiedyś mi powiedział, że to co robię jest fizycznie nie możliwe. Najwyraźniej jednak dla mnie było i miałem co nieco więcej od wężych kuzynów niż tylko ogon, co jest elastycznym gardłem.

Uważając na zęby, które w tej formie miały nieco ostre kły brałem go ostrożnie do gardła i wypuszczałem. Znowu do wnętrza i zasysałem. Severus wił się i skręcał pode mną szarpiąc pościel. Nigdy nie mógł spokojnie przetrwać, gdy mu to robiłem.

Wydawał się też już bardziej rozbudzony niż jeszcze chwilę temu.

Swoją dłoń skierowałem ku mojemu własnemu podnieceniu. Widok kogoś, kto reagował jakby zanurzono go w morzu przyjemności nie był czymś, obok czego można było przejść obojętnie.

Jęknąłem biorąc oddech i pocierając gwałtownie swój własny penis w gorącej potrzebie zaspokojenia. Westchnąłem głęboko całując lekko główkę jego męskości zanim połknąłem go ponownie zabierając w swoje usta.

Pulsował i pęczniał w moim gardle, więc wiedziałem, że już nie zajmie to długo. Przytuliłem twarz do jego ciała i przełknąłem. Severus krzyknął. wziąłem krótki oddech i ponownie pochłonąłem przełykając po raz kolejny i kolejny, a Severus się szarpnął pode mną nie zdolny do tego by opanować swoje ciało. Wiedziałem, że to doprowadzi go na krawędź, więc wcale nie byłem zaskoczony, gdy chwycił moją głowę i moszcząc się w moich ustach wybuchnął głęboko w moim gardle. Pozwoliłem jeszcze na to chwileczkę, a potem wypuściłem go oblizując wciąż cieknącą spermę.

Wyglądał cudownie z tym błogim i szczęśliwym wyrazem twarzy, jaki teraz miał. Westchnąłem lekko i pociągając dłonią na swoim penisie, którego cały czas to ocierałem o pościel to gładziłem palcami. w końcu jęknąłem, dochodząc w swojej pięści, wciąż przy tym nie przestając go lizać i całować.

Popatrzyłem w jego oczy. Wydawało mi się, że ich czerń to rozżarzone czarnymi płomieniami węgielki pożądania. Patrzył się tylko na mnie.

W mojej głowie zaczęło się tworzyć jedno zdanie. Ale nie pozwoliłem mu wypłynąć na powierzchnie. Jeszcze nie. Jeszcze za wcześnie.

Podniósł się do siadu i przyciągnął mnie do siebie całując, tak jakby potrzebował smaku moich ust by przeżyć.

Musiałem bardzo się postarać by zatrzymać moje myśli. Jeszcze za wcześnie. Nie chcę by wszystko się zepsuło. Tak jak teraz jest dobrze.

\- Dzień dobry. Powtórzyłem, gdy oderwał usta.

\- Dzień dobry. Odpowiedział zachrypniętym głosem i z takim erotyzmem, że mój penis podskoczył.

Ewakuacja.. Natychmiast.

Podniosłem się szybko i podpierając oparcia jego łóżka zmieniłem.

\- Musze iść.

Pokiwał głową, wciąż rozłożony na łóżku z leżącym na brzuchu penisem. Wyglądał jak zadowolony z siebie drapieżnik, który odpoczywa w słońcu po udanym polowaniu. Był wyraźnie zadowolony.

\- Ty też musisz wstawać profesorze. – zauważyłem. – kąpiel była by wskazana przed śniadaniem. McGonagall zeszła by na zawał, jakby zobaczyła ten ślad spermy na twoim karku.

Severus przewrócił oczami.

\- Jak tam twój pokój?

\- Jak cela więzienna. - przyznałem szczerze. – muszę tam coś pozmieniać. Potrzebne mi większe łóżko i większa łazienka.

\- W korytarzu na siódmym piętrze jest pokój życzeń. Tam powinno być mnóstwo niepotrzebnych rzeczy składanych tam od stuleci. Musisz tylko przejść korytarzem…

\- Wiem gdzie. Znam ten pokój. – Przerwałem mu z zarozumiałym uśmieszkiem, a on przewrócił oczami. – jakbyś tylko mógł podać mi kilka zaklęć, jak powiększyć pomieszczenia, które mi udostępniono to sobie poradzę.

Severus machnął różdżką i przywołał kartkę pergaminu, na której napisał listę zaklęć, podczas gdy ja skończyłem się ubierać. Wziąłem karteczkę wsadzając ją do kieszeni i wykorzystałem jeszcze jedną szansę by pocałować go przelotnie.

\- Teraz sobie poradzisz. A teraz znikaj, widzimy się na śniadaniu.

Pokiwałem głową.

\- Przyjdę dzisiaj później. Wstąpię do wieży gryfonów by się „zapoznać”

Snape usiadł na łóżku.

\- Jak się z tym wszystkim czujesz?

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Jeszcze nie potrafię określić. Tak jakoś, dziwnie.

Nie miałem nic innego do powiedzenia na ten temat, więc wróciłem do salonu Snape’a i wróciłem do udostępnionego mi pokoju.

I po wyjściu z kominka mrugałem zawzięcie rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znalazłem.

Przez chwilę myślałem, że przeniosłem się w złe miejsce.

Ale stojący w rogu kufer był niewątpliwie mój. Wyjrzałem szybko za drzwi i przekonałem się istotnie, że byłem w odpowiednim pomieszczeniu. Wróciłem wzrokiem do komnaty i uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

Najwyraźniej Zgredek, zrobił wszystko za mnie. Kochany skrzat. Muszę mu za to później podziękować.

Puste ściany były teraz ozdobione ciemno czerwonymi tapetami, bardzo podobnymi do tych z wierzy Gryffindoru. Pod oknem był stolik do nauki zaraz obok wielkiego okna, które pojawiło się chyba tutaj znikąd. Półki na książki, a przed kominkiem niższy stolik kawowy i meble identyczne do tych, jakie są w wierzy.

Tak właściwie. Całe pomieszczenie przypominało teraz mała kopię pokoju wspólnego.

Uśmiechnąłem się mimowolnie od razu czując się lepiej.

Sypialnia też się zmieniła. Nie była może duża, bo było tam tylko łóżko i szafa. Ale było to spore łóżko.

To mnie zastanowiło. Czyżby zgredek wiedział, czego potrzebuję? A może to nie skrzat. A jakaś wyższa magia, która krąży po murach Hogwartu?

Usiadłem na chwilę na miękkim materacu i uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

Mój własny pokój! Własna przestrzeń tylko dla mnie! Nie cela więzienna jak w domu Dursleyów, czy wspólny pokój jaki dzieliłem z Ronem w Noże, czy współlokatorzy z wierzy Gryffindoru, ale faktyczne prywatne pokoje urządzone przytulnie i wygodnie udostępnione tylko dla mnie.

To było nowe i ekscytujące.

Łazienka była ostatnia. I teraz już byłem prawie pewien, że to musi być zasługa magii Hogwartu. Bowiem pomieszczenie było zdecydowanie większe, a wanna przypominała bardzo tą, którą widziałem w łazience prefektów.

Super.

Odkręciłem kurki i przybrałem swoją drugą postać. Wsunąłem swoje olbrzymie ciało do basenu udającego wannę i rozluźniłem się przyjemnie w gorącej wodzie. Prysznic był w formie olbrzymiej deszczownicy, którą jak ją włączyłem, zaczęła padać deszczem nad całą powierzchnią wody. Kolejna super funkcja niedostępna w normalnych łazienkach.

Tak się rozleniwiłem w przyjemnej wodzie, że prawie się spóźniłem na śniadanie.

Z raczej głupkowatym uśmiechem wbiegłem do wielkiej Sali, ale musiałem się zatrzymać wracając do rzeczywistości. Znowu. Nie mogłem usiąść obok Hermiony i Rona. Tam był już Harry.

Wzdychając zerknąłem na Ginny. Ignorowała mnie wyraźnie. No cóż. Najwyraźniej Gryffoni mieli już na mój temat jakieś zdanie. już teraz wiem, że nowemu nie jest łatwo znaleźć znajomych.

Usiadłem więc tak jak wczoraj. Miedzy pierwszym, a drugim rocznikiem. Rozmowa z nimi była niezobowiązująca i lekka. Niewiele o sobie mówiłem. W końcu. Moje poprzednie życie nie było moje. A moje nowe życie, miało niewiele historii do opowiedzenia. Głównym założeniem było to, że ze względu na powikłania pochorobowe nie mogłem chodzić do szkoły, a zajmował się mną praktycznie, całe życie personel medyczny.

Byłem sierotą i dopiero przed dwoma laty ministerstwo po mojej prośbie pozwoliło mi uczyć się przez jakiś czas u wykwalifikowanego czarodzieja. Ten miał ustalić czy nadaję się do Hogwartu. Wydano mi pozwolenie i tak wylądowałem tutaj.

Ot, to wszystko.

Więc całość mojego „życia” można było streścić w ciągu kilku minut.

Zanim skończyłem posiłek za mną już stanęła prefekt piątego roku.

\- Nowy. Chodź. Oprowadzę cię szybko. Zaraz zaczną się lekcje.

Giny zerkała trochę niecierpliwie na swój zegarek. I podała mi plan zajęć.

\- teraz mamy profesora Binnsa. Radzę ci robić notatki z książki, bo on sam ma głos, który potrafi nawet najbardziej pilnych uczniów doprowadzić do wyłączenia mózgu.

\- Pokiwałem głową wstając i idąc za nią. Nawet nie zerknąłem w stronę stołu prezydialnego. Nie spojrzałem też na Harry’ego Pottera. I wyszedłem z Sali w progu omijając jakąś dziwną plamę na podłodze.

\- Później, jak widzisz, mamy zajęcia z transmutacji, a po lunchu obronę przed czarną magią. Profesor McGonagall jest wymagająca i nie powinieneś liczyć u niej na obijanie się i nic nie robienie. O OPCM nic ci nie powiem. Mamy znowu nowego nauczyciela. Potem pójdziemy do wierzy gryfonów.

Pokiwałem głową, że rozumiem.

I Ginny zamilkła patrząc w przód.

Wydawała się być bardzo… zdystansowana.

Zajęcia z Binnsem były nudne jak zawsze. Ze względu na to, że poprzedniego roku już przerabiałem cały materiał. Nie wspominając o tym, że pisałem już tez z tego działu egzaminy, wszystko zdawało się jeszcze bardziej nudne niż zazwyczaj.

Severus zdobył od Dyrektora moje stare rzeczy z tamtego roku. Więc miałem też swoje notatki i swoje książki z pozaznaczanymi fragmentami. Ze względu na fakt, że Severus sądził, że to fatalny pomysł bym tylko gapił się głupio w przestrzeń przez cały rok i ja go popierałem. Mój dodatkowy przedmiot, jakim było wróżbiarstwo zmieniłem na starożytne runy. Miałem, więc pewną ilość materiału do nadrobienia, co też na pewno pozwoli mi zająć czymś moje myśli.

Podczas więc gdy Binns przynudzał pisałem intensywne notatnik z starożytnych run starając się zrozumieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Miałem dwa lata materiału do nadrobienia.

W tej klasie wszyscy mieli już parę, z którą siedzieli. Więc mnie pozostała ławka najbliżej ściany, którą zająłem sam.

Na następnej lekcji McGonagall. Skupiła się niestety tylko na mnie. Sprawdzała moją wiedzę magiczną. Sprawdzała jak sobie radzę z transmutacją. Co wiem o transmutacji? Całość zajęć męczyła mnie nieprzeciętnie i po nich, miałem wrażenie, że zadawała mi pytania nie tylko z wiedzy do piątego roku, ale i parę pytań z szóstego i siódmego roku nauki. Nie wiedziałem już później tez nawet czy odpowiadałem dobrze, czy wysnuwam jakieś niejasne teorie.

Obiad jadłem raczej mechanicznie wciąż nie będąc pewien czy mój umysł jest już w stanie opuścić salę transmutacji.

Potem jednak były zajęcia obrony przed czarną magią z Peretem Penaus.

Giny szła dosyć żwawym krokiem dyskutując z koleżankami z roku, a ja śledziłem je gapiąc się pod nogi.

Gdy w końcu dotarliśmy na odpowiedni korytarz potknąłem się i wykonałem jakiś dziwny taniec na palcach nóg byle by ominąć dziwne plamy, których korytarz był pełny! Znałem magię już na tyle dobrze by wiedzieć, że coś nowego i nieznanego jest najczęściej niebezpieczne. A ja nie pamiętam tych barwnych kleksów!

Usłyszałem chichot i podniosłem głowę.

Giny wraz z koleżankami patrzyły się na mnie i chichotały.

-Co ty wyprawiasz?

Zapytała, a ja zamrugałem patrząc się na jej stopy. Stała ona w samym środku jednej z plam. Teraz, gdy się przyjrzałem no obrzeżu plamy widziałem jakieś znaki. Czyżby runy? Ta konkretna była w dosyć ciemnym odcieniu granatu.

I wtedy przypomniałem sobie, co mówił Severus na temat tego jak pracują moje oczy. Inni nie dostrzegają tych barw, więc możliwe, że ona tego po prostu nie widziała!

Zamrugałem zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że widziałem już tysiące razy wszelakiego rodzaju runy, rozmieszczone to tu, to tam po całym Hogwarcie, ale nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że inni ich nie widzą.

\- Eeee. Potknąłem się – powiedziałem.

\- To było na początku. – zauważyła- Potem zacząłeś robić jakieś dziwne fikołki.

Zarumieniłem się i spojrzałem pod stopy.

\- Eee.. Starałem się nie stanąć na łączenia między kamieniami. – Odpowiedziałem w nagłym pomyśle. – Robiłem tak, jako dziecko i nagle mi się przypomniało.

Ginny przewróciła oczami, a jej koleżanki wcale się nie kryły z tym, że się ze mnie śmiały..

\- Chodźmy już nasz tancerzu. Jeszcze się zaraz spóźnimy.

Pokiwałem tylko głową i wymijając dziwne runiczne plamy czasami dużymi czasami krótkimi krokami dotarłem pod drzwi Sali. Jakoś nigdy nie myślałem, że starożytne runy mi się na coś przydadzą i nawet nie rozważałem chodzenia na ten przedmiot. Teraz jednak ten brak w mojej wiedzy mnie zirytował. Co tam było napisane?

Westchnąłem. Gdybym mógł, zapytałbym się Hermiony, często w końcu widziałem jak ślęczała nad książeczka z runami. Jednak teraz rozmowa z Gryffonką była niemożliwa.

W klasie Pan Peret Penaus powitał nas standardowym przedstawieniem się i sprawdzeniem listy obecności. później, zwrócił uwagę na to, że ze względu na to że co roku zmienia się nauczyciel w Hogwarcie to nasza wiedza jest niekompletna i mamy olbrzymie braki.

Zaczął też mówić o Voldemorcie, który przeprowadził ostatnio atak na miasteczko w którym mieszkało parę rodzin mugolaków. Wspomniał o opieszałości ministerstwa, które mimo zapewnień dyrektora i Harry’ego Pottera o powrocie Czarnego Pana, nie chciało akceptować tego faktu dopóki zeszłego roku Voldemort otwarcie nie zaatakował Hogsmade podczas jednego z wypadów uczniów by, jak mówią plotki pojmać i „niepotrzebnych uczniów” Hogwartu. Ale i też zabić samego Harry’ego Pottera.

Westchnąłem na to przypomnienie. Wielu uczniów i mieszkańców Hogsmade zostało wtedy rannych. Dobrze pamiętałem ten dzień. Voldemort uwięził uczniów dopominając się jego poddania. Ja, wtedy jeszcze jako Harry razem z Ronem i Hermioną wykorzystaliśmy oczywistą niewiedzę Voldemorta o tajemniczym przejściu do zamku jakie było w wrzeszczącej chacie. To wręcz ironia, że Voldemort ulokował więzienie dla uczniów właśnie tam. On jednak nie znał jej za dobrze. Przejście zostało wybudowane dopiero dla Remusa Lupina, a Tom Marvolo Riddle był w szkole o wiele wcześniej.

Nie byłem głupi, wiedziałem, że jak tylko się pokażę Voldemort mnie zabije i mój los prawdopodobnie podzielą pojmani uczniowie. Jeżeli nie wszyscy to na pewno ci „zbędni” jego mniemaniem.

Do dziś pamiętam jak wymieniłem z spanikowaną Hermioną spojrzenia i bez słowa pognaliśmy w stronę zamku. Pamiętam też jak po drodze spotkaliśmy Snape’a i Dumbledore’a biegnących do Hogsmade.

Zarówno dyrektor jak i Snape i McGonagall wydawali się być zaskoczeni widząc nas.

\- Proszę odwrócić jego uwagę dyrektorze. Wrzeszczałem już z daleka i przystanąłem na chwilę by złapać oddech. Oni też przystanęli.

\- Idziemy do bijącej wierzby. - Powiedziałem starając się by zrozumiał nasze przesłanie. – Damy Panu znak jak wszyscy będą bezpieczni. – I nie czekając na odpowiedz pognałem z przyjaciółmi dalej.

Słyszałem jak jeszcze profesor transmutacji za nami krzyczy, ale byliśmy zdecydowanie szybsi.

W ciągłym biegu dotarliśmy pod wierzbę bijącą i całą trójką wpakowaliśmy się do przejścia.

Ostatnio byłem tam w trzeciej klasie wiec całe przejście było pełne pajęczyn, które z wrzaskiem obrzydzenia ściągał z siebie Ron. Ale mimo tego oświetlając sobie drogę różdżkami i biegnąc, przeciskając się szczelinami, czasami wręcz kucając i klękając, kierowaliśmy się zapadającym i nieużywanym przejściem dalej w głąb.

Dzieciaki były zostawione same w zrujnowanym salonie. Pilnował ich tylko jeden śmierciożerca, którego ogłuszyliśmy i odebraliśmy mu wszystkie różdżki, jakie miał związując go. Reszta wrogów była na zewnątrz i stała ona obok Voldemorta. Naprzeciwko niego stał Dumbledore. Sam. Do dziś pamiętam ten strach jaki mnie opanował na ten widok. Dumbledore sam naprzeciw armii śmierciożerców.

Hermiona popatrzyła na mnie twardo i jasno dała do zrozumienia, że jeżeli zrobię coś głupiego to mnie ogłuszy i przeniesie przez przejście nieprzytomnego.

Więc razem z wszystkimi uczniami weszliśmy w przejście.

Wszystko to działo się bardzo szybko. Może około 15 minut od momentu spotkania dyrektora, a już wszyscy ponownie przeciskaliśmy się przez podziemny tunel. Część młodszych uczniów płakała. Ci którzy nie byli ranni pomagali tym którzy nie mogli iść o własnych siłach. Zamykałem pochód. Zablokowałem przejście i zastawiłem jeszcze dla pewności parę pułapek by być pewien, że usłyszę pościg jeżeli taki nastąpi. A jak tylko opuściliśmy w końcu ciemny tunel wysłałem Patronusa do Dumbledore’a by dać mu znać, że jesteśmy bezpieczni po czym razem z Hermioną i Ronem zasypaliśmy przejście. Było zbyt niebezpieczne by zostawić to tak jak było. Ja cieszyłem się jak najbardziej tym, że nikomu nic się nie stało. Nie widziałem już tego, co się działo w Hogsmade. Ale ponoć nagle Voldemort wpadł w szał i zniszczył wrzeszcząca chatę. Ale wtedy też pojawili się aurorzy i Voldemort się wycofał. Jednak nie można było już zaprzeczyć, że tam był. Plusem było też to, że Knot wpadł w taka niełaskę, że jeszcze tego samego miesiąca ludzie domagali się jego dymisji i jego stanowisko przejęła Pani Syntia Home. Wkrótce też potem Hogwart opuściła terrorystka Umbringe.

\- Ze względu na te wydarzenia, chcę wpoić państwu zaraz na początku parę zasad, które mam nadziej szybko zapamiętacie. – wróciłem myślami do klasy obrony.

Pan Peret uniósł różdżkę i miał bardzo poważna minę gdy machając nią mruknął coś pod nosem.

Napiąłem się oczekując jakiegoś ataku, ale nic takiego się nie stało. I dopiero, gdy usłyszałem zduszony jęk za sobą zrozumiałem, że jednak się myliłem.

Giny miała teraz na głowie intensywnie czarne włosy i ośle uszy. Innej dziewczynie wystawały zdecydowanie za długie zęby z buzi. Jakiś chłopak z Hufflepuff beknął właśnie potężnie wyrzucając z ust najprawdziwszy ogień. Więc ogólnie rzecz biorąc każdy „coś miał”

Wszyscy z wyjątkiem… mnie. Chyba już wiedziałem, czym były te dziwne runy na korytarzu.

\- Bez paniki. Wystarczy zwykłe finite incantatem. – Uczniowie bez wahania natychmiast zajęli się ściąganiem zaklęć- Ale w czasie gdy będziecie się doprowadzać do porządku. Ktoś może mi powiedzieć jakiego czaru użyłem?

Hernest z Gryffindoru się zgłosił.

\- To czar oślouszny, wrzosowy, jest też coś z zmianą głosu i koloru włosów.

\- To nie wszystkie czary, jakich doświadczyliście, ale nie o to pytałem. Czy nie zauważyliście czegoś dziwnego w tym, co się stało? Tak dziewczynko z wciąż króliczymi uszami?

\- Jestem Ginny Wesley. Wszystkie efekty pojawiły się równocześnie.

\- Bardzo dobrze. 5 punktów. Czy ktoś wie, jakiego czaru użyłem?

\- Gwendolin Sharp. To czar iskierki. – Powiedziała koleżanka z ławki giny. – czary musiały być na nas już wcześniej. Pańskie zaklęcie iskierki aktywowało je wszystkie.

\- Pięknie. Kolejne 5 punktów dla gryfonów. To teraz najważniejsze. Powiedzcie mi kiedy zostały na was rzucone te zaklęcia.

Tym razem to jakiś inny chłopak z Hufflepuffu się zgłosił. Wydaje się że te zajęcia będą o wiele bardziej interesujące niż ostatniego roku z Umbringe. Nawet się z tego powodu cieszyłem.

\- Jestem Troy Grey. Moim pomysłem jest to, że każde krzesło w Sali było jakoś przeklęte.

\- świetny pomysł. Może go nawet wykorzystam następnym razem. 5 punktów. Ale to też nie to. Jeszcze jakieś pomysły? Mężczyzna rozejrzał się po Sali.

Nikt się nie zgłaszał.

\- Dobrze. To może zapytamy się w takim razie jedynego ucznia. Który nie był pod działaniem żadnego zaklęcia, jakim cudem mu się to udało?

I ku mojemu przerażeniu jego wzrok spoczął na mnie.

Cholera. To tyle, jeżeli chodzi o bycie w cieniu i nie wychylanie się. Wszystko byle by uniknąć zwracania na siebie uwagi. A już myślałem, że nie zauważył.

Wręcz czułem jak wzrok każdego w klasie kieruje się na mnie.

\- Jak ci na imię.

\- Jestem Dan Lind.

Powiedziałem spokojnie. Muszę zachować spokój. Ale co cholera powiedzieć. Prawdę? Że widziałem pułapki na korytarzu? Bycie znowu kimś, kto widzi i słyszy coś czego inni nie dostrzegają nie jest raczej moim planem na nowe życie.

-Panie Lind. –uśmiechnął się, a jego spojrzenie było ostre jak u sokoła.- Może nam pan wyjaśnić, jakim cudem uniknął pan losu swoich kolegów z roku? Cały korytarz był pełen zaklęć pułapek. Nie mógł pan przejść i nie wejść w żadną.

\- To całkiem ciekawe pytanie, bo nie mam pojęcia. – odpowiedziałem decydując się grać głupka.

Nauczyciel zmrużył oczy patrząc na mnie.

\- Nie masz pojęcia. Wiesz w świecie, w którym czarny pan porywa dzieci i więzi je by dostać to, czego pragnie nie istnieje coś takiego jak łut szczęścia. Jest wiedza i umiejętności. Każdy w tej klasie dał się zwabić w pułapkę. Dlaczego ty nie?

Nagle zalał mnie zimny pot.

Ta rozmowa stała się nagle zbyt poważna.

Cofnąłem się nieco i zacisnąłem dłoń na różdżce w kieszeni już formułując na ustach zaklęcie tarczy gdyby tylko ten mężczyzna, choć poruszył dłonią.

\- Widzi pan panie Lind. Moja dzisiejsza lekcja miała uświadomić uczniom, aby nikomu nie ufać. Nawet nauczyciel może ich zdradzić. Nawet dyrektor. Nawet uczeń. – powiedział patrząc prosto na mnie.

To było wyzwanie. Chciał mnie do czegoś zmusić. I nagle dotarło to do mnie. On wiedział, że jakimś cudem wiedziałem o pułapkach.

Nie miałem jednak pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Co było by dobrą odpowiedzią? Czego on się dowiedzieć chciał?

. Nie wiedziałem jeszcze, kim dokładnie był ten mężczyzna. Ale jedno było jasne. Przybył do Hogwartu w pewnym celu. Pytanie tylko czy na polecenie Dumbledore, czy Voldemorta. A może działał na własną rękę?

Co ja myślę? Oczywiste jest na pewno jedno!

\- Wie pan, ja zdecydowanie bardzo słabo ufam osobą, które używają zwrotu „Czarny Pan. ” Są oni tak samo zdradliwi jak sam Albus Dumbledore.

Mężczyzna zamrugał i odwrócił spojrzenie wyglądając na zamyślonego.

Nie byłem i nigdy nie będę po stronie Voldemorta. Jednak z drugiej strony, nie jestem także po stronie dyrektora. Nie byłem po niczyjej stronie. Jedynie swojej własnej.

Pan Peter Penaus zostawił temat i nie pytał się mnie o nic więcej do końca lekcji. A ja zdecydowałem, że powinienem na niego uważać. W końcu tylko śmierciożercy używają zwrotu „Czarny Pan”.

Pytanie teraz było…. Czy ten mężczyzna, tak jak Severus opuścił armie tego ludobójcy, czy był szpiegiem w Hogwarcie. Jeżeli tak było. To musiałem jak najszybciej porozmawiać z Severusem. Jeżeli Voldemort wysyłał nowego śmierciożercę do Hogwartu by ten szpiegował dla niego i dostarczał mu informację. To znaczyło, że nie ufał już w pełni temu, co przekazywał mu Severus.


	12. Rozdział 10 - Ten "Nowy"

\- Hasło do wieży Gryffindoru w tym roku to „Kolosalny wytrych”.  
Pokiwałem głową i wszedłem za Ginny do pokoju wspólnego.  
Pokój był taki jak go zapamiętałem. Pełen uczniów i głośny. Nie dostrzegłem jednak nikogo z swojej starej klasy.

-Śpisz w innej części zamku, ale gdybyś miał łóżko w wierzy, byłbyś w tej sypialni. To sypialnia chłopaków z piątego roku. W pokoju wspólnym spędzamy dosyć sporo czasu, więc zawsze można tutaj kogoś spotkać.  
Pokiwałem głową. Gryffoni z piątego roku wcześniej się do mnie odezwali i zaprosili na partie eksplodującego durnia. Najwyraźniej moje szczere wyznanie, że zaraz mi głowa eksploduje, tuż po lekcji transmutacji przy obiedzie, przełamało jakieś lody milczenia i przy stole siedziałem już miedzy nimi, zapoznając się z nowymi kolegami z roku. Było tu pięciu chłopaków i trzy dziewczyny.  


Gwen, Giny i Alicja. Chłopaki. Hernest, Deve, Xemil, Scot i Jimm.  
To właśnie Hernest machał teraz na mnie bym dołączył do ich stolika. Byłem nieco później niż myślałem, bo Ginny po zajęciach oprowadzała mnie po zamku, a ja nie odważyłem się jej przeszkadzać i spokojnie akceptowałem to, co mi pokazywała.  
Teraz jednak z wielką radością zasiadłem do luźnej rozmowy i spędziłem przyjemnie czas, aż do kolacji.  
Nigdzie nie było widać Harry'ego Pottera, Hermiony i Rona.  
Przy stole gryfonów usiadłem jednak znowu miedzy pierwszym i drugim rokiem wciąż nie chcąc za bardzo zbliżać się do szóstego rocznika. Przecież piąty i szósty rok siedzieli najczęściej zaraz obok siebie.

Prawdę mówiąc tworzyłem w swojej głowie już plan tego jak ominąć dzisiaj pójście do wierzy lwów. Wcześniej planowałem po kolacji spędzić tam trochę czasu, ale później dotarło do mnie, że na pewno będzie tam teraz Harry Potter. A ja nie byłem pewien jak powinienem zareagować na jego widok.

Musiałem jednak zmienić plany, gdy ponownie pojawiła się Ginny.  
  
\- Jak skończyłeś to pokażę ci jeszcze inną droge do wierzy Gryffindoru, tak byś później bez problemu trafił do siebie.  
\- Eee.. prawdę mówiąc. Chciałem już dzisiaj iść do siebie. Trochę za dużo nowości na raz. – powiedziałem z uśmiechem wstając od stołu. - Ale dziękuje za całą twoją pomoc.  
Ginny pokiwała głową, ale nie opuściła mojego boku.  
\- W takim razie potowarzyszę ci do twojego pokoju. Nie chcę byś się zgubił.  
Już chciałem powiedzieć, że nie trzeba. Bo przecież to nie tak daleko, gdy dotarło do mnie, że ona to mówiła z zupełnie innego powodu. Ona chciała się ze mną rozmówić bez świadków.

Przyszło mi do głowy, że może to już!  
Może już się domyśliła, kim byłem. Ale jej twarz miała zdecydowanie za bardzo zacięty wyraz. Musiało chodzić o coś innego.  
Przeszliśmy przez całą wielką salę razem i skierowaliśmy się na trzecie piętro i całkowicie pusty korytarz. Tutaj nie było klas w użytku i raczej nikt tutaj nie zaglądał. Aż dziw, że cały korytarz nie zarósł pajęczynami.  
\- To tutaj. Jesteśmy na miejscu. - Powiedziałem obracając się do niej.  
Nie zareagowałem, gdy zobaczyłem różdżkę wskazującą w moją stronę.  
\- Kim ty jesteś? – Zapytała bardzo władczym tonem i w tym momencie wyglądała bardzo podobnie do swojej matki, gdy przyłapywała bliźniaków na psikusach i chciała wiedzieć, który miał ten konkretny genialny pomysł.

\- Wiesz kim jestem. Dan Lind. Przedstawiłem się o ile pamiętam. Mogłabyś opuścić różdżkę?

\- W tobie jest coś dziwnego. – mówiła nie opuszczając dłoni. – Nie jestem głupia, Lind. Ten dzisiejszy „taniec” na korytarzu. Ty dobrze wiedziałeś, że są tam porozstawiane pułapki i nic nie powiedziałeś! Masz osobne pokoje z dala od wieży. Jesteś na piątym roku, a McGonagall przepytała cię z zagadnień, których nigdy wżyciu nie słyszałam, a ty znałeś odpowiedzi! I na zajęciach z obrony otwarcie mówiłeś, że nie popierasz Dumbledora! A mimo to jesteś w tej szkole i domu lwa! – Giny napięła się jakby szykowała do rzucenia jakiejś klątwy. – I co najważniejsze, unikacie się wzrokiem. Ani podczas obiadu. Ani podczas kolacji nawet kątem oka nie zerknąłeś na stół prezydialny, a i Dumbledor unika patrzenia na nasz stół. Kim ty jesteś? Nie zostawię tego pytania bez odpowiedzi!

Byłem trochę zaskoczony jej gwałtownością. Ale szybko do mnie dotarło, że teraz nie było łatwo. Voldemort czający się tuż za rogiem i coraz bardziej aktywni śmierciożercy.

Ginny była jedną z poważniej rannych uczennic przetrzymywanych w Wrzeszczącej Chacie zeszłego roku. To jasne, że była bardziej podejrzliwa niż wcześniej.  
Rozważałem dobrą chwilę, co miałbym jej powiedzieć. Nie miałem jednak pojęcia, czy cokolwiek co powiem, będzie miało dla niej sens.  
Co miałem teraz zrobić?  
Nie mogłem zdradzić, kim byłem. Wręcz widziałem już w wyobraźni, jak Dumbledore wychodzi z za rogu i bez mrugnięcia okiem rzuca na Ginny ** _O **b** liviate._** Nie chciałem jej narażać na jakiekolwiek nieprzyjemności.  
Westchnąłem i już chciałem ją zacząć zapewniać, że naprawdę nie wiem, o co jej chodzi, gdy pojawiły się nowe osoby.  
  
\- To wąż, który się ukrył w ludzkim ciele. – obróciłem się po to by stanąć twarzą w twarz, z Harrym Potterem i zamarłem na jego widok.  
Tuż za chłopakiem podążała wyraźnie zaniepokojona Hermiona i nieco spanikowany Ron. Gdy rudzielec dostrzegł swoją siostrę wyraźnie mu ulżyło. Podbiegł natychmiast do Ginny stając obok niej i rzucił nieprzychylne spojrzenie w moim kierunku.  
Kochany porywczy Ron.  
Gdyby chcieli, to zobaczyliby, że nawet nie miałem wyciągniętej różdżki.  
Ale patrząc się na to z ich perspektywy, mieli prawo do obaw. Nowy chłopak, który nagle dołącza do tak późnego rocznika. I do tego wygląda nieco dziwnie.  
Westchnąłem zrezygnowany.

-Chcesz coś ode mnie? – zapytałem po prostu. Patrząc na swoją starą twarz czułem się nieswojo. Mimo podobizn, ten chłopak był zupełnie inny. Inaczej się uśmiechał, ubierał i nawet stał. To tak jakbym oglądał swojego ojca. Albo raczej jego ojca. Jamesa Pottera.  
\- To ja raczej powinienem zadawać pytania. A moje pytanie brzmi. Czy pamiętasz o tym, co mówił dyrektor?  
Napiąłem się i zacisnąłem zęby. To był zdecydowany cios. Ostrzeżenie. Przypomnienie.  
\- Dobrze wiem, co mówił dyrektor. – Odpowiedziałem starając się mówić spokojnym głosem. I spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy. – I przestrzegam jego zasad.  
Coś dziwnego przebiegło przez aurę magiczną Pottera. Wyglądało to jak wściekłość. Cofnąłem się odruchowo nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego był na mnie taki zły. Przecież nie zrobiłem mu nic, czym zasłużyłbym sobie na tą wrogość!

\- Harry, czy wy się znacie? -Hermiona przeskakiwała wzrokiem między mną, a nim.  
\- Poznałem tego węża na wakacjach. – odpowiedział nie patrząc na nią. A jego magia wycofała się i zaiskrzyła. Jego dłonie drżały.  
Po raz kolejny to powiedział.  
\- Czyżby tiara przydziału się zepsuła? Jak nic pasował byś teraz jak w obrazek do mieszkańców Slytherinu.  
I ponownie.  
Zamknąłem na chwile oczy starając się uspokoić oddech. Już kilka razy wyciągnął na wierzch sprawę mojej przemiany. Wąż.  
Byłem wężem.

\- Mam wrażenie, że tak samo jak mnie i ciebie obowiązuje milczenie. – wysyczałem przez zęby, a on skrzywił się lekko, po czym uśmiechnął.  
\- Harry, stary. O co chodzi? Tym razem to Ron zadał pytanie. Trzy osoby, które przysłuchiwały się tej rozmowie niczym na meczu ping-ponga raz patrzyli na mnie, raz na Pottera.  
Harry ich zignorował. Jego oczy błyszczały się niepokojąco, ale w tej chwili, poprzez mieszaninę magii, jaka panowała w jego ciele, nie miałem pojęcia czy z gniewu, czy smutku.  
I w końcu to do mnie dotarło.  
On też musiał zmienić całe swoje życie. Na pewno miał swoich przyjaciół. Na pewno miał opiekuna, który go wychowywał i z którym mieszkał aż do ostatnich wakacji. Teraz Musiał to porzucić i przenieść się do Hogwartu i udawać kogoś, kim nie jest. Nie dostrzegłem w nim aż takiej złości, gdy widzieliśmy się te kilka miesięcy temu, ale najwyraźniej od naszego spotkania, coś się zmieniło.  
Jego życie też nie jest łatwe. Moje przypuszczenia potwierdziły się gdy zaciskając usta zbliżył się o kolejny krok i wbił swój wskazujący palec w szturchnięciu w moją pierś.

\- Moje życie było ekstra! A potem. Przez ciebie. Wszystko szlag trafił! To ty wszystko schrzaniłeś.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że to nie moja wina. – powiedziałem cicho odsuwając się nieco. Zerknąłem na swoich przyjaciół. Ile ja bym dał, by powiedzieć im o wszystkim. Móc z nimi usiąść i porozmawiać. Móc wyjaśnić. Oni na pewno by zrozumieli.  
A przynajmniej miałem taką nadzieję.  
Spuściłem głowę na swoje stopy by uniknąć ich nieprzychylnych spojrzeń. Pytaniem było, czy zaakceptowaliby to, kim się stałem? Dziwacznym stworzeniem bez przeszłości i rodziny. Lamia… byłem jeszcze w ogóle człowiekiem, czy klasyfikowałem się bardziej go podręcznika z magicznymi stworzeniami?  
Może Ron i Hermiona by uwierzyli, że to ciągle ja. Uwierzyliby, że zawsze byłem i będę po ich stronie.  
Ale inni?  
Czasami nazywali mnie mordercą, zbawcą, kłamcą, bohaterem, zdrajcą.  
Poglądy mieszkańców magicznego świata zmieniały się raczej szybko w przeszłości.  
\- Słuchajcie. Nie wiem, o co chodzi. Ale zakończcie to. Ok? Snape dał ci już dziś wystarczającą ilość szlabanów i musisz już iść do Filcha, a i on od tamtego roku jest wyjątkowo wredny. – Hermiona stanęła nagle miedzy nami.  
Snape, szlabany?  
Zamrugałem.  
Oczy Harry’ego pociemniały.  
\- Zamknij się i nie wtrącaj! To ciebie nie dotyczy! – warknął odpychając Hermionę i wyciągając różdżkę zrobił krok w moją stronę.  
Patrzyłem się jak Hermiona, po jego odepchnięciu, potyka się nieco i musiała oprzeć o ścianę by nie upaść. Popatrzyła się w górę na Harry’ego z czymś takim w oczach, co dało mi do zrozumienia, że w ciągu tego krótkiego czasu, który spędzili razem z Potterem. Zachował się on w stosunku do niej w ten sposób nie po raz pierwszy.  
Coś się we mnie zagotowało.  
Mimo, że Ron już układał na ustach zdanie „co ty wyprawiasz?” To ja nie czekałem. Z szybkością, która zawsze wszystkich zaskakiwała na pojedynkach, jednym płynnym ruchem znalazłem się przy nim, chwyciłem go za koszulę i popychając uderzyłem jego ciałem o ścianę.

Stęknął i zamrugał zaskoczony patrząc na mnie. W jego oczach dostrzegłem strach. Nie mam pojęcia jak wyglądała moja twarz, ale najwyraźniej wystarczająco przekonująco.  
\- Masz rację. – wysyczałem przez zęby. – jestem wężem, a węże atakują szybko. Wiec pamiętaj o tym. Pamiętaj, CO mówisz i DO KOGO mówisz. Puściłem go odpychając.  
Odsunął się celując we mnie różdżką. Widziałem w jego oczach nieco paniki. Nie ważne, jakie zaklęcie teraz rzuci. Ostrzeżenie zostało przekazane. Nie pozwolę by tak traktował moich przyjaciół!  
\- **_Drętwota!_**  
Uciekłem promieniowi krokiem w bok.  
\- Gryffindor traci 50 punktów, a pan, panie Potter, ma dodatkowy tydzień szlabanu z Filchem. Będzie on niepomiernie zachwycony. Odkąd w tamtym roku, mógł zaznać nieco władzy jako inkwizytor, tęskni za dręczeniem uczniów. Będziesz dla niego doskonałą pożywką. –Krzywy uśmiech wykrzywił wąskie wargi. - Zdaje mi się, że dzięki panu Gryffoni utracili wszystkie zebrane dzisiaj punkty. A pan Nowy. Ze względu na brak punktów ma tydzień szlabanu, ze mną. Codziennie. Po kolacji. Możemy zacząć już teraz.

Severus po prostu wyszedł z cienia. Wcześniej go nie było, a teraz był. I był jak zawsze, imponujący.

\- A teraz reszta idzie do dormitoriów.  
Dopiero po chwili wszyscy się otrząsnęli z szoku. Ron chwycił Harry’ego i razem z siostrą oraz Hermioną odeszli. Pojawienie się Snape’a było zbyt nagłe.  
Odetchnąłem parę razy po to, by się uspokoić po tej całej chorej sytuacji, która właśnie miała miejsce.  
\- Chodźmy. Kociołki same się nie umyją.  
Pokiwałem głową i w milczeniu poszliśmy w stronę lochów.  
Minęliśmy po drodze paru uczniów i każdy bez wyjątku widział jak idę za Severusem. Na pewno pojawi się tysiące spekulacji, dlaczego. Znając życie… to jutro wszyscy będą sądzić, że to ja zaatakowałem biednego Harry’ego Pottera. Przynajmniej tak się zawsze działo. To było moje fatum. Pewnie gdybym wciąż był Harrym to i tak to ja byłbym winny całej tej sytuacji.  
To moje przekleństwo.

Gdy weszliśmy do kwater mistrza eliksirów od razu skierowałem się do jego komnat i opadłem na sofę przed kominkiem. Nie paliło się w nim, więc machnięciem różdżki zapaliłem drewna.  
Severus nic nie powiedział. Po prostu usiadł obok mnie, a ja oparłem głowę o jego ramię.  
Potrzebowałem dłuższej chwili by to ogarnąć i zrozumieć, co się właśnie stało. A miałem spotkanie z Harrym Potterem i wygląda na to, że nigdy się nie dogadamy. Prościej by było gdybyśmy zostali przyjaciółmi, ale nie widzę ku temu raczej żadnych szans, jeżeli on będzie mnie oskarżał o swoje teraźniejsze położenie.  
Wzdychając położyłem głowę na kolanach Severusa wyciągając się na poduszkach.  
Wciąż nic nie mówiłem, a on nie pytał.  
Severus lubił ciszę tak samo jak ja. Jeszcze podczas tych zaledwie paru dni, które spędziliśmy w swoich objęciach w domu na wakacjach bywało tak jak teraz. Nie rozmawialiśmy, po prostu siedzieliśmy obok siebie czytając bądź po prostu ciesząc się dotykiem drugiej osoby.  
Podczas gdy ja mając głowę na jego kolanach spoglądałem w górę na jego twarz on obserwując mnie gładził moje włosy przeczesując je palcami.

Obrysowywał opuszkami małżowiny moich uszu, później przesunął palcami na moje policzki i w końcu czoło. Chwycił delikatnie moje okulary ściągając je, a świat dookoła rozmazał się, a jego oblicze straciło ostrość, mimo, że nie lubiłem, gdy to robił, to nie sprzeciwiałem się, ponieważ przeprowadzał swoje badanie dalej. Teraz ten przyjemny dotyk osiadł na moich wargach, a ja wzdychając lekko ucałowałem wnętrze jego dłoni.

Wydawało mi się w tej chwili, że chciał się on nauczyć rysów mojej twarzy na pamięć.

Wyciągnąłem rękę w górę i położyłem ją na jego policzku. Wyczułem lekki zarost i uśmiechnąłem się zaczepnie.

\- Drapiesz. - Szepnąłem. Uśmiech. Nie widziałem tego, ale jego usta na pewno były rozciągnięte w uśmiechu.

Uniosłem się i wdrapałem na jego kolana obejmując dłońmi jego kark. W końcu obraz przestał być aż tak rozmazany i miałem jego oblicze wyraźne i piękne zaledwie parę centymetrów od swojego. Uśmiech mistrza eliksirów już się skrył, ale czarne oczy były ciepłe i wpatrzone we mnie. Pocałowałem go krótko, a potem wzdychając położyłem głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Musisz już iść. – powiedział chwilę później w mój kark.  
\- Ehem…  
\- Cisza nocna się zbliża, a cała szkoła widziała jak ze mną szedłeś na „szlaban”. Swoją drogą, nie wyczyściłeś jeszcze ani jednego kociołka.  
\- Ehem…  
Nie chciało mi się ruszać.  
\- Dan, jest już po dziewiątej. Idź do siebie i wróć później. Ja też muszę sprawdzić czy ktoś się nie włóczy po ciszy nocnej.  
\- Nie możemy tak zostać?  
\- Raczej nie. – usłyszałem.  
Przynajmniej nie tylko ja miałem problemy z wstaniem.  
\- Nie możemy się sklonować i wysłać nasze kopię by za nas robiły te wszystkie rzeczy?  
Snape westchnął.  
\- Chciałbym. – przyznał szczerze - Pamiętaj też, żeby nie pojawiać się przed dziesiątą. Czasami będę musiał dawać uczniom szlabany.  
\- dziewiąta. – Zanegocjowałem.  
\- Czyżbyś chciał ratować uczniów przed szorowaniem kociołków?  
\- Tak. Sądzę, że będą mnie za to kochać. – zaśmiałem się. – Będę taką dobrą wróżką ratującą ich przed złym smokiem.  
\- Złym smokiem?  
\- Nie pasuje opisywanie cię wężem. Bo to ja w końcu jestem wężem. – powiedziałem lekko, ale zaraz zmarkotniałem przypominając sobie dzisiejszą kłótnię z Harrym Potterem.  
Dlaczego moje życie nie mogło by być, choć odrobine mniej skomplikowane.  
\- Miałeś dzisiaj lekcje z Harrym Potterem. Prawda?  
\- Tak.  
\- Co się tam stało?  
\- Dałem mu szlaban i zabrałem punkty.  
\- To już wiem. -zaśmiałem się cicho -Teraz się pytam, co się stało?

Poruszył się niespokojnie pode mną. Poszukałem dłonią okularów. Byłem pewien, że Severus odłożył je na mały stolik obok sofy. Mam je!

\- Wspomniałem coś o tym, że powinni wrócić z swoich wakacji już do klas, bo zaczynamy lekcję, a on odpowiedział, że moje wakacje polegające na pieprzeniu się z wężem, były na pewno czymś, co wolałbym zapomnieć.  
Napiąłem się na całym ciele i w końcu założyłem okulary patrząc na niego w szoku.

\- Mówisz poważnie?  
Snape uśmiechnął się gorzko.

\- Najwyraźniej było mu powiedziane, że stosunki Harry’ego Pottera i Severusa Snape nie są zbyt przyjazne, więc starał się wczuć w rolę. To, że powiedział coś tak bezmyślnego świadczy o tym, że jest kompletnym idiotą.  
\- Czy sądzisz, że on o nas wie? Zapytałem z przestrachem, ale ku mojej uldze on pokręcił głową.  
\- To miało na celu tylko mi dokuczyć. Przecież on mnie nie zna.  
\- Przesadził. – powiedziałem.  
Snape pokiwał głową.

\- Następną część zajęć spędziłem na odbieraniu mu punktów i dawaniu szlabanów pod groźbą by się zamknął. Nie posłuchał. Więc wywaliłem go do dyrektora. To co zrobił utwierdza w przekonaniu, że jest kompletnym idiotą. Przecież nikt nie może wiedzieć ani o tym, kim teraz jesteś ani o mojej znajomości z Czarnym Panem. A wzmiankę o wężu każdy mógł zinterpretować inaczej. Teraz ma jeszcze trudniej, bo na pewno musiał się gęsto tłumaczyć.

Zamknąłem oczy. Nie chciałem by mężczyzna zobaczył w nich moje zmartwienie.  
Przypominały mi się nasze sprzeczki z poprzednich lat. Wolałbym już nigdy więcej do tego nie wrócić.

Kłóciłem się często z Severusem w przeszłości. Ale to głównie polegało na jego wzmiankach o „wspaniałym” Jamesie Potterze. Jednak później istotnie się dowiedziałem, że James Potter rzeczywiście był dupkiem dla Severusa. Więc przestałem się dziwić. A teraz to nawet mnie już nie dotyczyło, bo Potterowie nawet nie byli moją prawdziwą rodziną.

  


Później dowiedziałem się jeszcze, że część z tego jak się zachowuje jest podyktowana odgórnymi rozkazami. Nie mógł przecież uchodzić za przyjaciela Harry’ego Pottera, gdy dzieci Śmierciożerców siedziały w tej samej klasie i zawsze mogły o tym donieść swoim rodzicom. Patrząc się na to z tej perspektywy, cieszył mnie fakt, że nie byłem już Potterem i Severus nie musiał być dla mnie specjalnie niemiły.

Zarówno Hermiona i Ron wiedzieli o podwójnej roli Snape’a jako szpiega, więc niewątpliwie byli w olbrzymim szoku, gdy Harry Potter nagle wyskoczył z atakiem na mistrza eliksirów wyciągając na wierzch coś, co wspólnie ustaliliśmy, nie powinniśmy mówić w pobliżu ślizgonów.

Nie miał łatwego charakteru. Jednak go rozumiałem. A gdy nie musieliśmy przed innymi wyglądać na osoby, które ze sobą rywalizują. Poznałem go jeszcze lepiej. Jego złośliwości przestały mnie nawet denerwować, a zaczęły bawić, gdy przestały być, aż tak raniące jak kiedyś.  
Był pewnym siebie, wykształconym mężczyzną. I naprawdę uwielbiałem być w jego silnych ramionach.  
\- Rozumiem wszystko Severusie. Dlaczego byłeś niemiły dla mnie z powodu Jamesa Pottera. Ale… bardzo często miałem wrażenie, że nie nienawidzisz mnie tylko ze względu na stare czasy. – spojrzałem mu w oczy, a on odwrócił twarz. – Dlaczego?  
Wrócił do mnie wzrokiem i poruszył się chcąc wstać. Pozwoliłem mu na to. Podszedł do kominka i popatrzył na płomienie. Potem obrócił się w moją stronę.

\- Jestem związany przysięgą złożoną Lily Potter. – Powiedział, a ja zamrugałem.  
\- Przysięgom? Znałeś Ją?  
\- Tak. - Severus wrócił i usiadł obok mnie. – Znałem ją nawet bardzo dobrze. Przyjaźniliśmy się dosyć długo. Jeszcze przed Hogwartem. Mieszkaliśmy na tej samej ulicy. Jednak po pójściu do szkoły wszystko się zmieniło. Na początku było jeszcze w porządku, ale potem zaczął się ten konflikt z huncwotami. Nie mówię, że byłem bez winy zerwania naszej przyjaźni, ale byłem wściekły i obwiniałem o to Pottera. Od samego początku pracował na to, by nasza przyjaźń się skończyła, bo w końcu Gryffoni i Ślizgoni nie mogą się trzymać razem, a w jego ograniczonym mózgu moja przyjaźń z jedną „z nich” była aktem zdrady. A przecież nie będzie dokuczał dziewczynie z tego powodu więc siłą rzeczy wszystko skupiło się na mnie.  
Patrzyłem na niego z uwagą i milczałem. Chciałem by kontynuował. Wyglądało na to, że musiał powiedzieć coś więcej niż tylko parę zdań, bym zrozumiał całość historii.  
\- Trafiłem do Slytherinu. Lily była w Gryffindorze. Już od pierwszego dnia przysięgaliśmy sobie, że to nic nie zmienia, ale James ciągle się wtrącał. Wiesz jak wyglądały nasze sprzeczki. Nienawidziłem huncwotów. Lily na początku szukała sposobu by nas pogodzić, ale w końcu zaczęła ignorować tą sytuację. Nie potrafiła się jasno opowiedzieć po mojej stronie. Wiesz. Była Gryffonem i chciała trzymać z swoimi, a jednocześnie przyjaźnić z wężem. Najprościej opisało by tą sytuacje porównanie, tego jakby Granger zaczęła chodzić z panem Malfoyem i wciąż się przyjaźniła z wami kompletnie ignorując momenty, w których, ty razem z Draco rzucacie na siebie nawzajem klątwami.  
Och. To było by dziwne.  
\- Jakoś w piątej klasie dałem sobie spokój i przestałem próbować utrzymywać naszą przyjaźń skupiając się na własnym domu. To wtedy nasz konflikt wszedł na nowy poziom, bo zacząłem potajemnie studiować czarną magię.  
Przez chwilę po prostu spoglądał w płonący kominek w ciszy.

-W pewnym momencie pojawiła się znowu Lily nagle zaczynając mnie przekonywać bym to zostawił i mówić, że brakuje jej naszej przyjaźni. Ale to by nic nie zmieniło, bo akurat wtedy też zaczęła chodzić z Potterem. A ten wciąż był dla mnie totalnym dupkiem. I tak się nasze drogi rozeszły. Byłem wciąż na nią zły za to, co się stało i za to, że wybrała na ukochanego gościa, który wraz z kolegami nigdy nie przepuszczał okazji rzucenia we mnie wyzwiskiem. Po szkole dołączyłem do śmierciożerców. Niewiele robiłem. Tylko eliksiry. w tamtym okresie czasu Czarny Pan nie był też, aż tak szalony jak w późniejszym okresie czasu. Szybko jednak się przekonałem, że śmierciożercy to nie tylko idee, ale nie było już odwrotu. Ci którzy chcieli opuścić bok czarnego pana dostawali bilet w jedną stronę. Zgłosiłem się do Dumbledora z prośbą o pomoc. Odesłał mnie, nie wierząc w moje słowa. Czułem się wtedy…

Zabrakło mu słów. Chwyciłem jego dłonie w geście pocieszenia potrafiąc sobie to wyobrazić. Jedni przyjaciele go zostawili. Drudzy bez wahania zabili gdyby zdradził Voldemorta, a człowiek do którego zgłosił się o pomoc, odesłał go.  
Był sam. Wstał ponownie z sofy i wrócił na swoje miejsce przy kominku patrząc w płomienie.

\- I wtedy wyszła ta przepowiednia. A Voldemort ze wszystkich dzieciaków na świecie wybrał właśnie dziecko Lily Potter. Nie czekałem, tylko od razu poleciałem do nich. Nie liczyłem na Dumbledora czy ministerstwo. Po prostu stanąłem na ich progu i kazałem im zbierać to, co najpotrzebniejsze i uciekać. To działo się tak szybko. Ledwo chwilę później pojawili się śmierciożercy. Zabrali więc różdżki i teleportowaliśmy się do domu Blacka.

Powstało zamieszanie, bo wciąż miałem szaty śmierciożerców. Mnóstwo oskarżeń. Parę razy wymówiono imię dyrektora. Mówiłem im, że byłem już wcześniej u Albusa i nic nie wskórałem. W końcu Lily wymogła na mnie przysięgę wieczystą. Patrząc się na to z późniejszej perspektywy mogłem to zostawić w cholerę i stamtąd odejść. Ale chciałem im pokazać, że nie jestem tym za kogo mnie biorą. Chciałem też może mieć szanse znowu normalnie porozmawiać z starą przyjaciółką. Więc złożyłem przysięgę.  
Reszty już się domyśliłem.  
\- Przysiągłeś bronić syna Lily.  
  
Pokiwał głową.

\- Jak wiesz. Oni potem umarli, a Dumbledore wiedząc, że jestem pod przysięgą wziął mnie do swojego grona. A po latach Harry Potter pojawia się w szkole i popada w jedne kłopoty za drugimi. Już tyle razy uratowałem jego tyłek, a przysięga, która złożyłem przed laty wciąż mnie trzyma. – uśmiechnął się ironicznie- I nagle się okazuje, że to tak naprawdę nie był Harry Potter, a Dumbledore wręcz specjalnie wysyłał tego chłopaka na samobójcze misje pogrywając sobie zarówno ze mną jak i z nim.

Spoglądałem w jego oczy dostrzegając w nich tak wiele. Był zdradzany, porzucany, nie ufano mu, okłamywano. A mimo to stał tu przede mną i był człowiekiem, który wyznał prawdę właśnie mnie.

Moja wizja się zamazała i zdałem sobie sprawę, ze po moich policzkach popłynęły łzy. Zamrugałem by wyostrzyć obraz i dostrzegłem zaniepokojenie na jego obliczu. Już otwierał usta by coś powiedzieć, ale go uprzedziłem. Wstałem i zrobiłem dwa kroki, jakie nas dzieliły po to by go objąć i przytulić.

\- Jesteś najszlachetniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znam i nie zasłużyłeś na to cierpienie jakie cię spotkało. – powiedziałem w jego koszule. – Tyle razy mi pomagałeś. Teraz ja jestem twoim dłużnikiem i zrobię wszystko by spłacić ten dług.  
Napiął się wyraźnie.  
\- Nie masz żadnego długu! Nie jesteś mi nic winien!  
Pokręciłem głową i spojrzałem w górę na jego twarz. Czułem, że znowu po policzku potoczyła mi się łza, ale zanim przetarłem oczy Severus zrobił to za mnie. Cholera, ostatnio zrobiła się ze mnie straszna beksa!

Pocałował mnie sprawiając tym tak jak zawsze, że na chwilę przestało się liczyć wszystko inne i był tylko on i jego smak.

Potem niestety przypomniał, że już jest po ciszy nocnej i powinienem iść do siebie. Powiedział też, że nie musze tu się później przenosić, ale i tak po tym jak wróciłem do swojego pokoju od razu wrzuciłem garść proszku Fiuu w kominek, chwile później będąc już w jego kwaterach. Przybrałem forme Lamii i umościłem się w jego łóżku, czekając na jego powrót z patrolu. Gdy pojawił się w sypialni niedługo przed jedenastą nie był zaskoczony na mój widok.  
Wziął prysznic i położył się obok mnie pozwalając na to bym go objął.  
Moja dłoń spoczęła na jego piersi i poczułem pod palcami mocne silne uderzenia jego serca. I wtedy na to pozwoliłem. Na to by ta myśl wypłynęła na wierzch i uformowała w konkretne słowa.  
Kochałem go.

Byliśmy razem ledwo parę dni. Nasz związek trwał od połowy sierpnia. Dokładnie… Dwa tygodnie. O Boże! Tylko tyle? To za mało! Chciałem spędzić z nim więcej czasu.  
Więcej nocy.  
Więcej dotyku.  
Więcej.  
Nie chciałem z tego rezygnować. Nie teraz gdy go odnalazłem. Nie teraz, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że go pokochałem.  
Przytuliłem go mocno zaciskając wargi tak by nie wypowiedzieć tych słów na głos. Nie byłem pewien jakby Severus na nie zareagował. A nie chciałem by posądzał mnie o lekkomyślność, w szczególności po jego dzisiejszych wyznaniach.  
Moje życie było zbiorowiskiem efektów złego fatum. Wolałem nie wywoływać czającego się za rogiem pecha i cieszyć się tym, co mam nie mówiąc nic.  
Tej nocy, spałem bardzo dobrze.


	13. Rozdział 11 - Rzeczywistość bywa trudna.

** Dan.  **

Następne tygodnie minęły mi na unikaniu niewygodnych rozmów i spotkań. Od czasu naszej poprzedniej kłótni nie rozmawiałem z Harrym Potterem, ale i tak wszyscy wiedzieli, że coś jest nie tak.

O wielkich kłótniach „Złotego trio" plotkował już każdy w Gryffindorze, a o szlabanach i straconych przez Pottera punktach, pomstowano po kontach wierzy prawie codziennie. Jedynym, który nie narzekał był Filch, przechodzący samego siebie w tym jak parszywe kary potrafił wymyślić dla uczniów pozostawionych jego nadzorowi na szlabanach i uczniowie nawet zaczęli się zastanawiać, czy nie łączył go jakiś romans z Umbridge zeszłego roku, skoro wziął sobie za punkt honoru, by ją w murach zamku zastąpić.

Mimo, że brakowało mi rozmów z przyjaciółmi to obecność Severusa była na to cudownym lekarstwem, które pomagało mi to przetrwać. Podczas posiłków czasami siadałem do stołu to z młodszymi rocznikami, to z piątorocznymi decydując się na różnego rodzaju miejsca w wielkiej sali, tak by być jak najdalej od moich starych przyjaciół.

Nie wiem, jaką rozmowę przeprowadzono potem z Ginny, ale zaczęła mnie ona ignorować. Choć czasami widziałem jej wzrok skierowany w moją stronę, to od tamtego czasu się do mnie nie odezwała.

Fakt, że po raz kolejny powtarzałem tą samą klasę sprawił, że miałem najlepsze oceny wśród gryffonów. Musiałem od czasu do czasu odrabiać zadania, a że tytuły prac były prawie identyczne odtworzenie tego, co pisałem kiedyś nie stanowiło większego problemu, co zaowocowało bardzo dobrymi wynikami.

Czasami z samych nudów, a ze względu na to, że wszyscy inni się uczyli, wyszukiwałem nowe informację i nowe zaklęcia. Z własnego doświadczenia wiedziałem, że lepiej znać więcej niż mniej. Niepozorne _**Accio**_ może nawet uratować życie.

Starożytne runy niestety były, aż tak trudne jak mi się na początku wydawało i był to inny poziom magii, którą raczej rzadko się używa, bo runy działają tylko dzięki połączeniu magii i zostają one tylko w tym miejscu w którym je napisano. Służą więc najczęściej tylko do ochrony, czy zaklęcia jakiś miejsc i przedmiotów.

To właśnie tak nauczyciel obrony zastawił pułapki na korytarzu. Za pomocą run. Jednak zwykłe zaklęcia wymagają około trzech do czterech run. Bardziej potężne i zaawansowane nawet do 60 run w jednym wierszu, a wierszy run mogło być naprawdę sporo.Ponoć samo Ministerstwo było chronione ponad tysiącem wierszy runicznych. Jeszcze nie do końca to rozumiałem. Ale w wyobraźni widziałem jak pan Peret klęczał na kolanach pisząc cała noc na korytarzu, tak by pułapki były przygotowane na następny dzień.

Mimo, że pierwszego dnia kompletnie wypadło mi to z głowy, to później opowiedziałem Severusowi o mojej dziwnej rozmowie z wspomnianym nauczycielem. Snape przez chwilę rozważał to, co mu powtórzyłem i mimo, że jego wyraz twarzy się nie zmienił to wiedziałem, że doszedł do tych samych wniosków co ja. Musimy uważać na tego mężczyznę. Niepozorne znaki jakich użył nagle mogą się zmienić w coś naprawdę niebezpiecznego. Severus wydawał się też zaskoczony faktem, że dostrzegłem te pułapki. Wygląda na to, że nie tylko dostrzegam więcej kolorów, ale i widzę w magii coś innego niż reszta społeczności czarodziejów.

Severus poprosił mnie bym o każdej nieprawidłowości, jaką w szkolę zauważę, informował go natychmiast. Obiecałem, że tak zrobię, Choć wątpiłem w efektywność tego rodzaju magii.

To nie było coś, co można użyć przeciwko wrogom. Można by było zastawić runiczne pułapki. Ale to wcale nie oznaczałoby, że tylko wrogowie w nie wejdą. I gdy je aktywujemy może się okazać, że zarówno wrogowie jak i przyjaciele ucierpieli. Chociaż. To przecież nie na mnie teraz czyhał Voldemort bym się nad tym zastanawiał. Prawda?Wrzesień minął bardzo szybko i zanim się obejrzałem październik przywitał Hogwart w strugach deszczu i zimnem. Nie znosiłem tej pogody.

Popadłem w tak pesymistyczny nastrój, że idąc do Severusa prawie nic się nie odzywałem leżąc po prostu w swojej wężej formie przed kominkiem przykryty kocami. Severus pozwalał mi na to. Sam często zajmował się swoimi sprawami jak poprawianie prac uczniów, czy ważenie jakiś eliksirów, ale mnie nie wyganiał, więc przychodziłem. No cóż, nie codziennie. Ale przynajmniej cztery razy w tygodniu.

Gdy nie wygrzewałem się przed kominkiem Severusa, leżałem długie godziny w swojej wannie. mężczyzna raz mnie odwiedził w moim pokoju i po zapoznaniu się z mini basenem i wspólną kąpielą ze mną uznał, że moje pokoje są równie wygodne jak jego własne.

Jeżeli chodzi o zajęcia to nie byłem już pytany ani częściej, ani rzadziej niż inni uczniowie. Hagrid traktował mnie jak każdego innego ucznia, a Severus na zajęciach traktował mnie jak ucznia nieistotnego. Zadawał pytania i za każdą moją odpowiedz dawał bądź odejmował punkty bez żadnego komentarza, inaczej niż to było z innymi.Starał się przynajmniej tak robić.

Wciąż nie byłem orłem w tej dziedzinie, ale fakt, że powtarzałem wszystkie eliksiry z zeszłego roku sprawiał, że mój kociołek nie wybuchał tak często jak kiedyś.

Severus zachowywał się też nieco inaczej. Zastanowiło mnie, czy jego bardziej rzeczowe zachowanie miało coś wspólnego z tym, że pierwszy raz nie miałem tych zajęć łączonych z Slytherinem, czy może mojego zaślepienia związanego z uczuciem jakim go darzyłem. Widziałem czasami jakieś prace Hernesta bądź Johna z eliksirów, ale mimo, że oceny były zawsze surowe, to nigdy nie usłyszałem żadnego zjadliwego słowa na lekcjach, ani nie widziałem żadnych obraźliwych komentarzy na sprawdzianach czy wypracowaniach. Co prawda Snape potrafił ostro krytykować, gdy ktoś coś zrobił źle, ale nigdy nie wypominał komuś że źle coś przeczytał, źle włożył do kociołka, czy nawet powstrzymywał często kogoś przed błędnym dodawaniem składników.

Wsłuchiwałem się w komentarze uczniów na temat Snape'a, ale przypominały one te same, jakie słyszałem od moich starych kolegów z klasy z zeszłego roku.

„Zadowalający!? Powinnam dostać co najmniej Powyżej oczekiwań! Napisałam przecież o co najmniej trzech dodatkowych zastosowaniach wilczego ziela których nie wspomniano w tegorocznym podręczniku do eliksirów"„Kolejny esej na dwie stopy! O Boże! On chce nas zabić! On robi to specjalnie! Jak ja to zdążę napisać?"„Moja mama zabije mnie, jeśli na półrocze będę miał znowu same Nędzne z eliksirów od tego dupka!"

Wszystko to brzmiało tak podobnie. A mimo to... Było inaczej. On był inny.Musiałem jednak przyznać, że przede wszystkim dla mnie był inny. Kiedy Severus powiedział, że nie musze powtarzać esejów z zeszłego roku na początku się cieszyłem, potem jednak okazało się to być radością zbyt wczesną i wkrótce się okazało, że mimo zwolnienia z esejów Severus oczekiwał, że wszystkie swoje prace poprawię i uzupełnię tak by były one napisane tak jak powinny od samego początku. Nieco się na to zirytowałem w pierwszym momencie, ale zaraz poczuwając się mocno zawstydzony bardzo pilnie swoje prace poprawiałem, a swoją wiedzę uzupełniałem.

Naprawdę nie chcę uchodzić w jego oczach za jakiegoś idiotę, który nie potrafi dobrze uwarzyć eliksiru na katar, gdy on sam jest mistrzem eliksirów. Słyszałem o tym już wcześniej. Jeżeli ktoś był w tajemnym związku z swoim nauczycielem, nagle zaczynał się bardzo przykładać do tego przedmiotu. Wcześniej uważałem, że takie rzeczy dzieją się tylko w filmach, a teraz sam padłem tego ofiarą. było mi poprostu przeraźliwe głupio z świadomością, że spotykając się z Severusem także prywatnie muszę być świadom tego, że wśród prac, które sprawdza po zajęciach, znajduję się także moja.

Dziwne uczucie. Zerkać w jego kierunku i zastanawiać się czy właśnie teraz nie sprawdza mojego wypracowania i nie zaznacza jakiś znajdujących się tam błędów. Zimny pot zalewał mnie na myśl, że doszedłby do wniosku, że sypianie z takim idiotą jak ja, nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Jak głupi przesiadywałem w bibliotece przygotowując się do każdych zajęć jakby miał być na nich sprawdzian. 

Snape musiał zauważyć różnicę w moich ocenach. Ale nie powiedział absolutnie nic na ten temat, a moje wypracowania zawsze były wolne od wszelakiego rodzaju komentarzy. Nie śmiałem także się go pytać o cokolwiek związanego z nauką do eliksirów w wolnym czasie, a i on na ten temat nic nie wspominał. Dopiero po półtorej miesiąca dotarło do mnie, że mogę się rozluźnić i zrozumiałem, że Snape naprawdę starał się kompletnie nie myśleć o mnie, jako swoim uczniu.

Oddzielał mnie, jako swojego kochanka i jako ucznia w klasie. Najwyraźniej czuł się z tym wszystkim źle. Więc ja sam zdecydowałem nie poruszać tego tematu ani jednym słowem również zachowując się w ten sposób, jakbyśmy się w ogóle podczas dnia nie spotykali w klasie do eliksirów. Gdy popadliśmy w ten rytm zarówno Snape jak i ja poczuliśmy się nieco lepiej. W połowie października deszcze odeszły i pojawiło się słońce osuszając kałuże i oświetlając las, który zaczął wykazywać oznaki zbliżającej się jesieni.

Rzadko tak bywało by jesień była tak pełna słońca, więc każdą wolną chwilę spędzałem na zewnątrz podziwiając piękne palety barw powoli żółknących drzew. Z zadowoleniem obserwowałem jak codziennie przybywało coraz więcej barw i ja sam byłem miejscami nawet tym przytłoczony, ale cieszyłem się każdym słonecznym dniem mając nadzieję, że będzie ich jak najwięcej. wyglądało na to, że Halloween będzie w tym roku naprawdę ciepłe i kolorowe.

***

\- Co będziesz robił w noc duchów?Zaskoczyło mnie to pytanie. Podniosłem wzrok na Severusa znad swoich książek. Siedziałem właśnie przed kominkiem i pisałem wypracowanie podczas, gdy Severus pracował przy biurku. Teraz jednak nie patrzył się na papiery, a na mnie.

\- Pewnie wstąpię do wierzy Gryffonów, ale przed ciszą nocną na pewno będę już u siebie. W Halloween zawsze jest za głośno w pokoju wspólnym. A co ty będziesz robił?Severus przełożył jakiś dokument na swoim biurku.

\- Będę musiał dopilnować by ślizgoni doszli do swoich łóżek, a potem najpewniej będę pił ognistą i użalał się nad sobą. Jeżeli nie będzie zbyt późno to wpadnij do mnie na szklaneczkę.Zamrugałem. Czyżby coś było na rzeczy? Severus nigdy tak otwarcie mnie do siebie nie zapraszał. Zawsze sam przychodziłem, albo zaznaczał, że nie ma nic przeciwko. Teraz jednak mnie zaprosił!

Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się o co chodzi? Ale zdecydowałem, że to nie ma znaczenia. Niezależnie czy chciał zrobić coś innego, czy nie. Ja sam cieszyłem się z każdej chwili z nim.

****

Tak sobie przynajmniej mówiłem przez następne dni, ale ze względu na to, że Severus zaprosił mnie do siebie tak otwarcie, zacząłem się mocno denerwować tym wieczorem. Gdy nadszedł wreszcie 31 października nawet popadłem w coś co można nazwać radosnym podekscytowaniem. Nie spałem dobrze tej nocy, a całość dnia pamiętam jak przez mgłę. Kolacja z okazji Halloween była tej nocy bardzo głośna od śmiechów i biegających po korytarzach podekscytowanych dzieciaków. a moje podekscytowanie było na pewno dostrzegalne dla wszystkich. Trudno mi jednak było usiedzieć na miejscu i po prostu rozmawiać, gdy wiedziałem, że czeka mnie coś specjalnego wieczorem.

Siedziałem dziś z młodszymi rocznikami przy stole i razem z nimi pozwoliłem sobie pomalować twarz na stylizację jakiegoś potwora. Starsze roczniki w to już się tak często nie bawiły. Sam miałem na twarzy trochę egipski makijaż w stylu faraonów. Sarah. Dziewczyna z drugiego roku, która mi go robiła była wyjątkowo z siebie zadowolona. Może dlatego, że moja twarz istotnie wyglądała teraz jak z szczerego złota. Sama za to miała na głowie rogi i czerwoną twarz niczym jakaś diablica.

Chyba ze względu na to, że świetnie się bawiłem wkrótce pojawili się inni uczniowie z piątego roku, którzy też zdecydowali się na jakiś makijaż. Hernest jako pierwszy się do nas przysiadł życząc sobie makijaż w stylu tygrysa. Zanim nastała noc prawie wszyscy Gryffoni do piątego roku byli wymalowani na twarzach.A gdy nadszedł wieczór do uroczystej kolacji zasiedli głośni i weseli uczniowie ekscytujący się chyba bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

Po obfitej w słodkości wieczerzy wręcz w podskokach wracałem do swoich komnat. I wtedy, gdy wszedłem w jedno z tajnych przejść by skrócić sobie drogę nagle usłyszałem znajome głosy.

\- Ron. To już zaszło za daleko! Sam musisz przyznać że z nim jest coś nie tak! Zatrzymałem się poznając głos Hermiony świadom, że byli tuż za obrazem za którym kończyło się przejście.

\- Dlaczego tak się tego uczepiłaś? – Głos Rona był matowy. - Daj do cholery spokój! Przyznaj to! To już trwa DWA miesiące Ron! - Coś było nie tak. Hermiona nigdy nie przeklinała. - Ale to Harry... - To nie jest Harry! Przyznaj to w końcu. Dlaczego za każdym razem w przeszłości to ty popierałeś wszystkie teorie spiskowe, a tym razem, gdy ja coś mówię to nagle bronisz się rękami i nogami?

Nastała chwila ciszy.Słyszałem już wcześniej, że ostatnio jest sporo kłótni w gronie „złotego trio" Ale nigdy jeszcze żadnej nie słyszałem.

\- Zostaw to Hermiono. Proszę. Coś się po prostu zmieniło i tyle.- NIE coś, RON. On jest całkowicie inną osobą! On nigdy w życiu nie powiedziałby czegoś takiego jak dziś do Malfoya. NIGDY. A potem się jeszcze tym przechwalał. TO nie jest Harry, którego znam, dlaczego nie dajesz się przekonać.- dziewczyna była wyraźnie wściekła. Och ile ja bym dał, aby im wszystko wyjaśnić. By wyjść i powiedzieć. TO ja. Ale nie mogłem.

-Zostaw to Hermiono. Uparłaś się strasznie. Chodźmy do pokoju wspólnego. Usunęli wszystkie meble z salonu i włączą muzykę na tańce. Na pewno poczujesz się zaraz lepiej.-Ron przysięgam na Merlina że zaraz stracę cierpliwość! Przyznaj się! Ty też to widzisz! Zaległa chwila ciszy. Słyszałem ich kroki jakby w zdenerwowaniu odeszli nieco dalej. Wychyliłem się delikatnie. Nie widziałem ich twarzy, ale Ron najwyraźniej cicho coś powiedział. Bo zaraz dziewczyna podniesionym głosem warknęła. - TY coś wiesz!- Hermiona...- RONALDZIE Biliusie Wesley! Natychmiast powiedz mi wszystko co na ten temat wiesz, bo inaczej nie ręczę za siebie!

Kolejna chwila ciszy. Przywarłem uchem do przejścia chcąc usłyszeć każdy nawet najmniejszy szmer.To straszne, że oni znajdowali się za tak cienką ścianką, a ja nie mogłem jej przekroczyć. Westchnięcie.

\- Byłem u Dumbledora. - Co? Kiedy? Namawiam cię do tego od początku roku, a ty tam byłeś? brak odpowiedzi. - Co on ci powiedział? – głos Hermiony zabrzmiał na naprawdę spanikowany.- Niewiele. Nie chciałem cię martwić. - Powiedz w końcu! – Hermiona była na granicy paniki i łez. Jej głos drżał. - Powiedział, że stało się coś, co zmieniło sytuację Harry'ego, ale wyraźnie zakazał nam drążyć ten temat. Więc zostaw to już!

Usłyszałem parę niespokojnych ruchów. Tak jakby Ron chciał odejść, a Hermiona szarpnięciem ponownie odwróciła go w swoją stronę.

\- Niewiele powiedział. – zaczął Ron ponownie. – Ale z tego co od niego usłyszałem wywnioskowałem, że to co teraz się dzieje. Jest dla dobra Harry'ego. - Dla dobra Harry'ego? Jak ma być to dla Harry'ego dobre? To nie jest on. To ktoś kto go udaje! - Hermiono.- TY też tak myślisz! - Hermiono...- Na Merlina! Oni podmienili Harry'ego. Ale gdzie on jest? A jeżeli coś mu się stało? A jeżeli on leży teraz gdzieś w jakimś szpitalu poważnie ranny? A jeżeli został przez Sam- Wiesz- Kogo porwany?- Dlatego ci o tym nie mówiłem! – Ron zabrzmiał na złego.– Hermiono! Dumbledore dał mi do zrozumienia, że nie powinniśmy drążyć tego tematu i że to dla dobra Harry'ego. - TO NIE JEST dla dobra Harry'ego!!! Udawanie, że ktoś inny nim jest nie jest, ani dobre, ani uczciwe! Nie zamierzam więcej rozmawiać z tym podłym człowiekiem, który go udaje. On i tak nie nadaje się do żadnej normalnej rozmowy. Ale jeżeli ty masz zamiar ciągnąć tą farsę to proszę bardzo! - To nie tak!- A jak?- Jestem przerażony!

Zamknąłem oczy opierając głowę o zimny kamień. Ron zabrzmiał naprawdę szczerze. Nigdy nie słyszałem go takim.

\- Hermiono. To jest coś dużo poważniejszego niż zazwyczaj. To dotyczy bezpośrednio Harry'ego. Ale odbija się to na wszystkich. Dumbledore. McGonagall. Malfoy nawet coś zauważył i reaguje inaczej. Na Merlina, nawet Snape! Wszyscy mają jakieś wahania nastrojów. Od szczęścia po furię. Przeraża mnie to. Przeraża mnie to, że nie mam pojęcia co się stało z moim najlepszym przyjacielem! Od początku roku wszyscy to wiedzą. Coś się zmieniło. Wszystko wydaje się być inne. Bardziej niespokojne. Jakby każda napotkana osoba skrywała tajemnice.

\- Ja też to widzę. – Hermiona zabrzmiała na zrezygnowaną. – I nie zniosę tego dłużej.Głosy się oddaliły nieco jakby odeszli od przejścia, więc wstrzymując oddech odważyłem się delikatnie uchylić drzwi. Na szczęście nie skrzypiały, więc ciszy nie zakłócił żaden dźwięk. Hermiona i Ron stali nieco dalej. W chwiejnym płomieniu pochodni zobaczyłem jak chłopak ją przytula gładząc po plecach.

Wydawali się być, osamotnieni. Niczym Para kochanków, którzy uciekli pozostawiając rodzinę i przyjaciół za sobą. Zmartwiło mnie to dogłębnie. Zacisnąłem dłonie na drzwiach i by nie wydać żadnego dźwięku zagryzłem zęby na dolnej wardze. Czy fakt, że nie starałem się z nimi jako Dan, ponownie zaprzyjaźnić, był aż takim błędem?Chciałem dla nich jak najlepiej. Ja nie byłem normalnym chłopakiem. Los zgotowywał mi jeden cios za drugim. Wyglądało jednak na to, że nawet jak starałem się ich ochronić przed moim zgubnym wpływem, nic się nie poprawiło. Może było nawet gorzej? Teraz nie chodziło o jedną z naszych głośnych przygód. Teraz oni byli bardziej dogłębnej zranieni niż myślałem, że się stanie. Liczyłem, że nie dosięgnie ich bul który przeżywałem na wakacjach sądząc, że straciłem swoich przyjaciół na zawsze. Ich też to dosięgło. Byłem samolubny.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? – Co? To ja powiedziałem? Co ja wyprawiam?Ron wypuścił dziewczynę z swoich ramion. Odwróciła ona głowę i zobaczyłem, że wykonała ruch jakby wycierała oczy. Cholera. - Co tu robisz?

Ron zabrzmiał na nieco wytrąconego z równowagi i najwyraźniej nie chciał, by ktoś widział, że Hermiona płacze.- Idę do siebie. – Odpowiedziałem powoli. Hermiona już wytarła twarz i popatrzyła na mnie jej oczy były zaczerwienione.

Przygładziłem włosy spuszczając wzrok i przez chwilę zastanawiałem się co dalej powiedzieć. Nie powinienem się wychylać. Nie powinienem nic mówić. Ale tak bardzo chciałem ich uspokoić, podziękować im, że zauważyli zmianę. Przełknąłem gulę w gardle. Podniosłem wzrok. Hermiona patrzyła się na mnie dziwnie. Zamrugałem. - To ja już pójdę. Mruknąłem odchodząc. Nic nie powiedzieli, ale czułem ich wzrok wbity w moje plecy.

****

Gdy dotarłem do swojego pokoju westchnąłem z ulgą i potrzebowałem chwili by przemyśleć wszystko, co usłyszałem. Oni to dostrzegli. Wiedzieli, że Harry jest teraz kimś innym. Mimo bólu rozłąki, cieszyło mnie to, że zauważyli zmianę. Wygląda na to, że naprawdę istotne dla nich było to, że ich przyjaciel, mimo nazwiska. Zmienił się. I w cale im nie zależało na tytule Chłopca- Który – Przeżył. A na osobie, jaką byłem.

To pozostawiało bardzo miłe i ciepłe uczucie w moim sercu. Moja ekscytacja na spotkanie z Severusem nieco opadła, ale i tak uśmiechałem się gdy, zmywając makijaż halloweenowy z twarzy w łazience, odświeżałem się na spotkanie z nim. Jeszcze poświęciłem ostatnią chwilę na to by poobserwować swoje oblicze w lustrze próbując znaleźć w swoich oczach odpowiedz na pytanie „co mam teraz zrobić z dwójką Gryffonów?" ale nie mogłem nic zrobić.

Dumbledore powiedział co się stanie, jak będę rozpowiadał swoją tajemnicę. A ja nie chciałem sprawdzać, czy faktycznie spełni swoje groźby. Otrzymawszy od niego tak srogie odrzucenie mojej osoby nie byłem wstanie oczekiwać od niego żadnej dobroci, czy zrozumienia. Na chwilę zalał moje serce żal na wspomnienie tego starca, ale potrząsnąłem zaraz głową nie chcąc teraz o tym myśleć.

Chwyciłem garść proszku i wrzuciłem je w płomienie. Zachwiałem się lekko wypadając z kominka Severusa, na szczęście tym razem się nie przewróciłem. Mistrz eliksirów ostatnio zauważył, że jego zdaniem co trzeci raz kończy się moim upadkiem. Dodał też złośliwie, że musi w końcu zacząć prowadzić tego statystyki by zaspokoić swoją ciekawość. Jednak nic na świecie nie mogło mnie przekonać do tego bym się przyznał ile razy się wywalałem podczas powrotów do swoich własnych pokoi.

Podniosłem głowę z uśmiechem, licząc na to, że zobaczę kochanka i jego lekko kpiący uśmiech, ale to nie on znajdował się w pogrążonych w półmroku komnatach.

Przy stoliku, na którym czasami wspólnie jedliśmy śniadanie przed rozstaniem stał Dumbledore. Starzec był obrócony bokiem w moją stronę, a półmrok sprawiał, że jego długie szaty w półksiężyce zamiast błękitne, zdawały się być wręcz ciemnogranatowe. Smukłe dłonie miał splecione za plecami, a gdy mnie usłyszał. Obrócił powoli swoje ciało i Tak oto, po raz pierwszy od miesięcy nasz wzrok się spotkał.

Szok spowodowany tym nieoczekiwanym spotkaniem sprawił, że po prostu zabrakło mi słów i najzwyczajniej w świecie gapiłem się na niego z rozchylonymi wargami.

\- Witaj Dan.


	14. Rozdział 12 - Rzeczywistość jest względna.

_**SEVERUS** _

Na ten dzień czekałem od dłuższego czasu. Dan być może kompletnie nie zastanawiał się nad tym, ale ja i owszem. Dzień jego urodzin. Czułem się po części zobowiązany do tego by jakoś to z nim uczcić. W swoim poprzednim życiu urodziny obchodził w lipcu. Jednak wątpiłem by dalej chciał uważać ten dzień za dobrą datę obchodzenia tej uroczystości. 

Nowa data, narzucona bądź, co bądź przez Dumbledora wydawała się z jednej strony chorym żartem, a z drugiej, promykiem nadziei. 

Rzadko coś dobrego działo się 31 października, a ja naprawdę chciałem by zaczął świętować ten dzień i uważać za swój. Pakując prezent dla niego tego ranka dotarło do mnie, że się zmieniłem. Wszystko się zmieniło. Zarówno w szkole jak i poza nią. 

Dostrzegałem to. 

Wszyscy zachowywali się tak, jakby wielki topór kata zawisł nad ich głowami. Zarówno nauczyciele jak i uczniowie byli przepełnieni jakimś przygnębieniem. Za to mnie. W przeciwieństwie do innych, opanowywało coś, co w szalonym stanie w jakim teraz byłem nazwałbym, szczęściem. 

Byłem szczęśliwy. 

I mogłem to z zaskakującą łatwością przyznać. To tak jakby nastąpiła jakaś istotna zmiana. Zmiana, która odmieniła moje przeznaczenie. Dan był pełen szczęścia i dzielił się nim ze mną nader często. Wiedziałem, że wyczekiwał wieczoru. Na pewno przeczuwał, że mam dla niego coś specjalnego. Choć wątpiłem by się domyślił, dlaczego. Wszystko się jednak zmieniło, gdy moje ramie zapiekło.

Cholera. 

Nie dziś. Proszę nie dziś. Jednak tego bólu nie dało się ani zignorować ani o nim zapomnieć. Spojrzałem na stół gryffonów.

Dan śmiał się właśnie z czegoś, co powiedział jeden z dzieciaków i pozwolił by na jego policzek nałożono więcej różu. Dogadywał się z wszystkimi bardzo dobrze. 

Nigdy nie myślałem, że zobaczę kogoś z starszego rocznika bez przymusu spędzającego czas z pierwszakami. Dzieciaki gapiły się na Dana jak w jakieś bóstwo. Gdy coś mówił, słuchały i śmiały się razem z nim. Dla co najmniej dwudziestu osób stał się idealnym starszym bratem. Wydawało się mi, że cieszył go ten stan rzeczy. Wstałem wciąż trzymając się za ramię. 

\- Czy to on?

Drgnąłem spoglądając na Dumbledora. Kompletnie o nim zapomniałem. W tym roku, rzadko nawiązywał jakąś rozmowę. Nie narzekałem. mimo to, za każdym razem, gdy zdobywałem jakieś informację od Czarnego pana powtarzałem mu to. W końcu niezależnie od tego, jakim potworem był ten staruszek, to pozbycie się lorda Voldemorta brzmiało o niebo lepiej. Dumbledore wiedział też o przypuszczeniach moich i Dana, co do nowego nauczyciela obrony. Nie wiem co myślał na ten temat, ale nie mogliśmy tu rozmawiać. Nie gdy parę miejsc dalej siedział Peret. Wycofałem się tylnym wyjściem i skierowałem do swoich komnat. Zanim jednak przebrałem się w szaty śmierciożercy do moich drzwi zapukano.To nie mógł być Dan. Było za wcześnie. Otworzyłem Dumbledorowi. 

\- Widzę, że jesteś już prawie gotowy. 

Pokiwałem głową. Nie było potrzeby bym coś mówił.

\- Uważaj na siebie chłopcze. Niezależnie od tego, co się ostatnio działo. Naprawdę nie chcę by coś ci się stało.

Wykrzywiłem się zakładając maskę. Już skierowałem się do kominka by odejść, gdy następne słowa Dumbledora mnie zatrzymały niczym niewidzialna ściana. 

\- Poczekam tu na ciebie. 

Odwróciłem się bardzo powoli. 

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. – powiedziałem matowym głosem.

\- mimo to chcę to zrobić. 

Otworzyłem i zamknąłem usta nagle szczęśliwy, że mam już założoną maskę i dyrektor nie widzi wyrazu mojej twarzy.

\- Za niedługo powinien pojawić się tu Dan. – mówię po prostu. 

Liczę, że starzec zrozumie, co mam na myśli. Zarówno Dan jak i Dumbledore unikali się tak płynnie jakby mieli ułożony grafik, który ustalał, którymi korytarzami mogą o danej porze dnia chodzić. 

\- W takim razie dotrzymam mu towarzystwa.

Nagle do mnie dotarło. Tu wcale nie chodziło o czekanie na mój powrót. A o spotkanie z Danem. Chciał z nim porozmawiać. Bez świadków. Beze mnie. Owładnęło mną złe przeczucie, że Dumbledore coś mu zrobi. Wypowie słowa, które miałyby go zranić, przekonać do czegoś, nas rozdzielić. Przez chwilę miałem ochotę wyciągnąć różdżkę i zaatakować Albusa walcząc z nim tak jakbym chciał obronić swojej duszy przed dementorem.Nie zrobiłem tego jednak. Dumbledore jest dobrym strategiem. Dostrzega wiele. Nie jest też głupi. Na pewno domyśla się tego, że jak teraz namiesza, nie tylko straci szpiega, ale i zyska wroga, który nie spocznie puki się nie zemści. A jeżeli jego czyny rozdzielą nas i zranią Dana, nigdy więcej nie znajdzie u mnie szczerego poparcia. Ja też byłem dobrym strategiem. Na pewno nie dam sobą więcej tak łatwo manipulować jak kiedyś.

Dumbledore wiedział, co się teraz działo w mojej głowie. Zbyt długo byłem z nim tak upokarzająco szczery. Znał mnie tak dobrze, jak siebie samego. I wiedział też, że sposób mojego myślenia ostatnio się zmienił. 

\- Ostrzegam cię Dumbledore. - Syknąłem tylko w jego stronę i nabrałem sporą garść proszku fiuu. 

Uśmiechnął się tylko do mnie w odpowiedzi tym swoim delikatnym dobrodusznym uśmiechem, a ja zagryzłem wargi.

Wszedłem w płomienie czując się jakbym popełniał błąd. Co sobie pomyśli Dan, gdy zamiast mnie zobaczy tu dyrektora? 

Mimo faktu, że powinienem się skupić na tym, co się dzieje było to dla mnie trudne. Voldemort wezwał wszystkich i wykazał chęć uczczenia Halloween atakując jakieś mugolskie miasteczko. 

Nie uczestniczyłem w ataku. Stałem na wzgórzu obok czarnego pana wraz z kilkunastoma śmierciożercami i obserwowałem jak jeden dom za drugim staje w płomieniach. To nie było przyjemne widowisko. W powietrzu unosił się zapach palonych syntetyków i ludzkich ciał. 

Z trudem powstrzymałem odruch zakrycia twarzy swoją szatą. Od lat nie miałem przed oczami takiego widoku. Ale teraz stojąc i patrząc na to wspomnienia odżyły. Voldemort był potworem. Ale i ja sam też nim byłem. Przez mój umysł przemknęła twarz mojego kochanka. Uśmiechnięta i wpatrzona we mnie jakby świata poza mną nie widział. Nie zasługiwałem na to, by być z tak czystym i szlachetnym młodzieńcem. Podczas gdy ja patrzyłem się jak płoną miasta. On ryzykując swoim życiem wchodzi w najczarniejsze zakamarki po to by uratować ludzi, których najczęściej nie zna.

\- Jak tam sprawy w Hogwarcie Severusie?

\- Bez zmian mój Panie. -Odparłem automatycznie. Ale nagle mnie coś podkusiło, by mówić dalej. 

– Niepokoi mnie jednak nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią. Jego zachowanie jest dziwne.

Zerknąłem na czarnoksiężnika oczekując jakieś reakcji. Czy on naprawdę wysłał tego człowieka do Hogwartu? To jego sługa?

Voldemort jednak nie oderwał wzroku od buchających w górę płomieni. Jego oblicze było bez wyrazu.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Odnoszę wrażenie, że pracuje on dla kogoś, kto chce sie wmieszać w naszą sprawę. nie wiem tylko, czy to sojusznik czy wróg. 

Czarnoksiężnik powoli podniósł różdżkę i wysyczał zaklęcie. Niebo nad płomieniami zostało najpierw połknięte przez mrok i nawet poświata płomieni przygasła, i z tego mroku wyłonił się zielony i cieknący od jadu mroczny znak.

To był sygnał do odwrotu. Całość akcji trwała około 15 minut. 15 minut dla trzydziestu śmierciożerców to bardzo dużo czasu. Wystarczająco dużo, by zranić i zabić, a jednocześnie za mało, by zdążyły się tu pojawić wystarczająco duża grupy uderzeniowa aurorów. Widziałem jak jakaś zakapturzona postać stojąca na granicy widząc znak teleportowała się z trzaskiem. 

\- Coś więcej? – głos Czarnego pana mimo zgiełku był dobrze słyszalny. 

Znowu mnie coś pchnęło do powiedzenia więcej niż powinienem.

\- Zawisł jakiś niepokój w Hogwarcie. 

Voldemort w końcu oderwał wzrok od budynków w dole i spojrzał na mnie. Jego oczy zabłysły. Zainteresowałem go. Czekał na ciąg dalszy. 

\- Zmienił się nastrój w Hogwarcie Panie. Ktoś kto nie był przez ostatnie lata w szkole tego nie zauważy. - Powiedziałem to z świadomością, że podkreślam ile lat już w Hogwarcie jestem po to by przekazywać mu informacje - Sytuacja jest niepokojąca. 

\- Czy to tyczy się wszystkich? Nawet nauczycieli?Pokiwałem głową. 

\- Nawet Minerwa Mcgonagall zdaje się wykazywać sporą dozę nieufności w stosunku do swojego zwierzchnika. 

Voldemort potarł o siebie swoje długie palce.- Kiedy to się zaczęło?- Jeszcze na wakacjach panie – powiedziałem ostrożnie dobierając słowa. Nie chciałem w końcu powiedzieć za dużo. -Na radzie pedagogicznej przed rozpoczęciem szkoły już coś zauważyłem, ale nie sądziłem, że ten stan rzeczy się utrzyma. Nawet grono Harry'ego Pottera uległo temu dziwnemu stanowi. Już nie spędza tak dużo czasu z swoimi przyjaciółmi. Zdaje się, że nieodwracalnie się pokłócili.

To już powiedziałem z świadomością, że zainteresuje to Voldemorta. Chciałem też by bardziej skupił się on na Potterze, a nie na jego przyjaciołach. W końcu. Dan byłby wdzięczny gdyby pannie Granger i Wesleyowi nie wisiał Voldemort nad ramieniem. A niewątpliwie jak przestaną w oczach innych być bliskimi przyjaciółmi Harry'ego Pottera, to Voldemort nie będzie zawracał sobie nimi głowy. 

\- Dobrze. – wysyczał czarnoksiężnik i spojrzał na mnie z leniwym uśmiechem. – Taka zmiana będzie zdecydowanie nam na rękę. Możesz odejść. 

Skinąłem głową. Była już i tak, najwyższa pora ku temu. Aurorzy waśnie się ukazali na skraju wioski. Nie czekałem na rozwój wydarzeń. Teleportowałem się do Hogsmade. Gdy tylko wylądowałem w wynajętym specjalnie na tą okazję mieszkaniu w zdjąłem swoją maskę patrząc na nią z obrzydzeniem. Zdjąłem też swoją czarną szatę. Wyjrzałem z obskurnego mieszkania i spojrzałem na górujący na wzniesieniu Hogwart. Westchnąłem by uspokoić się nieco i sprawdziłem godzinę. Wskazówki pokazywały prawie północ. 

Kolejny uspokajający oddech. Teraz czeka mnie coś jeszcze. I to będzie o wiele ważniejsze niż wojna czy Voldemort.

Dan. 

Przeczesałem swoje włosy dłonią i obróciłem w stronę kominka biorąc garść proszku fiuu. 

\- Kwatery Severusa Snape'a Hogwart. Zielone płomienie rozbłysły i po przekroczeniu bardzo szybkiej bariery czarnych wirów zrobiłem krok wychodząc z kominka w swoich własnych kwaterach. Było to jak robienie bardzo dużego kroku po ciemku. Podczas gdy stopnia wcale nie było pod nogą. Dan zawsze się potykał podczas wychodzenia z kominka. Uniosłem wzrok. Tak jak myślałem. Albus Dumbledore wciąż tu był. stał za moją kanapą i spoglądał na mnie. Rozejrzałem się szybko, ale nie dostrzegłem Dana. Skierowałem twardy wzrok na dyrektora, rzucając te ohydne szaty na sofę.

\- Co tu robisz? Gdzie jest Dan?

Dumbledore splata swoje długie palce i przeszedł salon po to by się do mnie zbliżyć. Nie bał się stanąć i spojrzeć mi w oczy. To chyba był dobry znak.

\- oczekiwałem na twój powrót. – odpowiedział. A widząc że czekam na ciąg dalszy kontynuował. 

– Dan opuścił twoje komnaty już jakiś czas temu.

Wyminąłem go i podszedłem do kredensu wyciągając z środka literatkę i ognistą. Nalałem sobie szklaneczkę nie pytając się go czy chce się przyłączyć. 

\- Czy stało się coś istotnego tego wieczoru?

Przełknąłem palący gardło płyn.- Nic, co mógłbyś teraz powstrzymać. Voldemort postanowił uczcić ten dzień w mugolskim miasteczku. Są tam już aurorzy. Jego nie ma. Koniec sprawy. - Jakieś plany na przyszłość?Pokręciłem głową. - Niczego nie mówił.Kiwnięcie głową. Wlałem w siebie kolejny łyk ognistej i odstawiłem szklankę na stolik tak gwałtownie że nieco się rozlało.

\- Co mu powiedziałeś? Jeżeli go znowu zraniłeś to przysięgam, nie zignoruję tego. 

Nie wiedziałem jak wyglądała moja twarz. Ale podejrzewałem, że nie widać w moich oczach nawet kropelki przyjaźni, a wręcz przeciwnie, mnie samemu zdawało się teraz, że każde słowo, które wychodzi z moich ust jest trucizną, której musze się pozbyć. 

\- Przypuszczam, że pan Lind ma się całkiem dobrze. Nie rozmawialiśmy wiele. W zasadzie to opuścił te kwatery dosyć szybko. 

Zmrużyłem oczy.- Pewnie ma z tym coś wspólnego fakt, że tu byłeś. Dumbledore westchnął i spojrzał w stronę płomieni w kominku. Gdyby nie to, że tak bardzo zawiódł moje zaufanie i stał się osobą, którą po części uważam za zło konieczne pewnie bym się zapytał czy czuje się dobrze. 

A dobrze nie wyglądał. W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy zdawał się postarzeć o parę dobrych lat. Gdyby Czarny pan zobaczył go na własne oczy, na pewno bez wahania zaatakował by Hogwart. Dyrektor nie wydawał się teraz być osobą, której należy się obawiać. Tak w zasadzie wydawał się być po prostu zwykłym staruszkiem, który bardziej pasował do domu spokojnej starości, a nie do wojen. 

Czyżby jego ostatnie decyzje, aż tak odbiły się na nim rykoszetem?- Czy Pan Lind mówił coś na mój temat? - Zapytał nie odrywając oczu od płonącego ognia w kominku.Zamrugałem. Czyżbym miał rację? Nie wierzę! 

\- Nie. W zasadzie, nie mówimy wcale o jego poprzednim życiu. Zdaje się chcieć o nim zapomnieć, więc ja mu nie przypominam. 

Pokiwał głową. 

\- Zauważyłem, że nie naciskał na odzyskanie swoich starych przyjaciół. 

Zawahałem się przed odpowiedzią. Wiedziałem, co dyrektor miał na myśli. Też byłem tym zaskoczony. Spodziewałem się raczej, że od pierwszego dnia Dan będzie się starał odzyskać przyjaźń Rona i Hermiony. Nie robił tego jednak. W zasadzie to wiem tylko o jakiś dwóch krótkich wymianach zdań miedzy nimi. Wiedziałem o jednym powodzie, jaki nim kierował. To było raczej jasne po tym jak druzgocący cios otrzymał w czasie wakacji od dyrektora. Dan obawiał się tego, że dyrektor coś zrobi jego przyjaciołom. O ile nie wyobrażałem sobie by Albus zabił te dzieciaki. To istniały inne sposoby na uprzykrzanie życia. A dyrektor jasno dał do zrozumienia, że jeżeli dostrzega w tym jakiś cel, nie zawaha się nawet posłać kogoś niczym owieczkę ofiarną na stos. Mimo że sam nie jest człowiekiem, który by podłożył ogień. To jest kimś kto, przekazał by komuś innemu zapałki. Moje milczenie najwyraźniej powiedziało Dumbledorowi dosyć sporo, ponieważ starzec skinął powoli głową, jakby zrozumiał już wszystko i skierował swoje kroki w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymał się jednak jeszcze przed naciśnięciem klamki i obrócił w moją stronę. 

\- Przekaż panu Danowi wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin ode mnie. – zaczął. – I powiedz, że ma moje pozwolenie na powiedzenie o wszystkim swoim przyjaciołom. 

Wytrzeszczyłem oczy. Po czym napiąłem się na całym ciele. 

\- Dlaczego teraz?

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się nieco sztucznie. 

\- Nie wszystko dzieje się tak jak oczekiwałem. Podejrzewam też, że panna Granger i pan Wesley już i tak się domyślili, że nie mają do czynienia z tą samą osobą. Dalsze ukrywanie tego nie ma zwyczajnie sensu. To rodzi tylko niepotrzebne kłótnie. 

\- Czyżby nowy pan Potter nie był taki jak oczekiwałeś? 

Dumbledore nie odpowiedział. Patrzył się na mnie tylko przez dłuższą chwilę i milczał. Początkowo kpiący uśmieszek spełzł z moich ust. O czym w tej chwili myślał Albus Dumbledore?

\- Dobranoc Severusie. 

I wyszedł nie czekając na odpowiedź.


	15. Rozdział 13 - Rzeczywistość jest iluzją.

_**NOTKA. Dwa rozdziały na raz.** _

_**DAN** _

W komnatach mistrza eliksirów, spotkałem Albusa Dumbledora. Wciąż nie mogłem w to uwierzyć.

Jego oczy były tak samo niebieskie jak kiedyś, ale jego twarz wydawała się inna, obca.

Magia starca, zazwyczaj szarawa, wyglądająca jak poranna rosa na źdźbłach trawy. Teraz była tak ciężka jak pochmurne niebo i trudno było mi na nią patrzeć. Była taka powolna. inna. Siłą powstrzymywałem się by do niego nie sięgnąć.

Nie mogłem z nim rozmawiać! Nie byłem na to gotowy! Nie chciałem tego!

Unikałem patrzenia na Dumbledorea od początku szkoły. Mimo, że stół prezydialny był też miejscem gdzie siedział Severus, to nie patrzyłem na niego od początku szkoły ani razu. Wiedziałem, że dyrektor w nim zasiada do każdego posiłku, a ja po prostu nie byłem w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. To tak jakbym unikał odpowiedzi na jakieś bardzo istotne pytanie. A teraz on stał tutaj. A ja byłem z nim całkowicie sam. I całkowicie niegotowy na to spotkanie.

Gdzie...

\- Gidzie jest Severus? – starałem się zabrzmieć neutralnie, ale panika zawładnęła moim ciałem i na pewno było widać to na mojej twarzy.

\- Został wezwany podczas kolacji. – Padła odpowiedź, a ja nagle poczułem się tak, jakby ktoś chlusnął we mnie wiadrem zimnej wody. Paraliż zmroził moje kości aż do bólu.

Severus wyszedł z wielkiej Sali! A ja przez to, że nie patrzyłem na stół nauczycielski tego nie widziałem!

\- Ze względu na to, że Severus nie mógł czekać zaproponowałem, że sam tobie przekażę tę nowinę. Tak byś wiedział, co się stało.

Pokiwałem głową. Cofnąłem się w tył, a czując za sobą płomień kominka przesunąłem nico w prawo i wcisnąłem w kont między kominkiem, a meblościanką.

Miałem ochotę się schować przed tym wszystkim. Moje myśli gnały jak szalone. Dłonie zaczęły drżeć.

Czułem się jak zostawiony na pastwę swojego oprawcy. Oby Severus wrócił jak najszybciej! Musi wrócić! Severusie!

\- Dan. Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać...

A ja?

Uciekłem.

Tak najłatwiej nazwać to, co zrobiłem.

Jak tylko dyrektor wspomniał o tym, że chce ze mną porozmawiać, zalało mnie takie przerażenie, że pośpiesznie, prawie wywracając słoik, wydobyłem sporą garść proszku fiuu i uciekłem.

Gdy wylądowałem już w swoim pokoju, jak zwykle się potykając i tym razem raczej efektownie upadając na kolana i ręce, czułem się jakbym umknął śmierci. Moje nogi po prostu osłabły, a ręce drżały. Brałem głębokie wdechy i wydechy starając się wyrównać oddech, ale to nie pomogło i moim ciałem wstrząsnął szloch. Brakowało mi tchu. Wiry magii przesłoniły mi wzrok.

Skuliłem się na ziemi i płakałem wtulając twarz w dywan.

musiała minąć dłuższa chwila zanim mogłem się uspokoić i znaleźć na tyle siły by się poruszyć.

Nie za dobrze mi to szło. Wciąż się chwiałem i nie mogłem złapać rytmu. Czyżbym zapomniał jak się chodzi? Opierając się o stolik zdeptałem swoje buty z nóg i ignorując konsekwencję przybrałem swoją drugą formę.

Moje spodnie się rozdarły z głośnym protestem. Odpiąłem pasek i rzuciłem strzępy resztek odzienia na ziemię. Ściągnąłem też koszulę i krawat. Nagle wszystko, co dotykało moją skórę drażniło mnie potwornie.

Poruszanie się w tej formie wydawało mi się o wiele prostsze niż na nogach. Tak jakby to było ciało, którym posługiwałem się przez większość swojego życia.

Spojrzałem tępo na mały salon i skierowałem się przez sypialnie do łazienki.

Chciałem, ciepła.

Woda naleciała do wanny bardzo szybko. Ciepła przyjemna woda. Wsunąłem się do środka. Zanurzając od razu głowę, a gdy się wynurzyłem, wzdychając z ulgą. Zanurzyłem się ponownie i przeciągnąłem. Byłem taki. Obolały. Taki sztywny. Taki zmęczony.

Nie chciałem o niczym myśleć.

Jak w jakimś transie. Obmywałem i gładziłem swoje ciało starając się wyciągnąć mój ból spod skóry.

Nie wiem ile czasu wiłem się tak i skręcałem rozchlapując wodę. Cała łazienka zmieniła się w jedną wielką saunę.

Zarówno po mojej skórze jak i ścianach spływała ciepła woda mocząc meble i ręczniki. Wydawało mi się to jednak nieistotne.

Tak jakbym nagle po prostu wyłączył myślenie.

W końcu jednak przestałem i po prostu czekałem.

Severus musiał wrócić! Musiał do mnie przyjść! Czekałem na niego!

*****

_**Severus.** _

Było już po północy, więc słusznie można sądzić, że Dan już spał. Zastanawiało mnie, czy jest w ogóle sens do niego iść.

Jednak gdy stałem przed swoim łóżkiem trzymając piżamę w swoich dłoniach, wciąż nie dawało mi to spokoju.

Kiedyś czekał na mnie do późnej nocy. Tym razem przeszkodził mu w tym Dumbledore. Ale gdyby nie on. Miałem przeczucie, że czekałby na mnie ponownie, patrząc się w okno i wybiegając mi naprzeciw.

Czy teraz też to robi? Niespokojnie spogląda przez okno na błonia wypatrując tam mojej postaci nie wiedząc, że dostałem się tu przez kominek?

Rzuciłem piżamę i zdecydowałem, że nawet jeśli będzie spał, to po prostu opuszczę sypialnie jak najciszej. Nie będę go przecież budzić.

\- Pokoje Hogwartu, Dan Lind.

Buchnęły zielone płomienie zabierając mnie tam gdzie powinienem teraz być.

Wychodząc z kominka od razu rzuciło mi się coś w oczy. Podarte ubrania Dana oraz otwarte szeroko drzwi do jego sypialni. Wyciągnąłem natychmiast różdżkę mimo, że racjonalna część mnie mówiła mi, że to nie możliwe by go zaatakowano w jego własnych pokojach, to i tak wpadłem do jego sypialni prawie w biegu. Nie było go tam.

Skierowałem kroki w stronę łazienki.

Gdy tylko otworzyłem drzwi z środka buchnęło w moją twarz wilgotne gorąco. Zamrugałem i zakasłałem. Ciężko nawet było oddychać od stężenia wilgoci w pomieszczeniu.

Ale nie było to istotne.

Dan był w środku i wydawał się nie być ranny. Choć zdecydowanie coś było nie tak.

Z sufitu wielkimi strumieniami spadał deszcz, olbrzymia wanna była tak pełna wody, że zawartość przelewała się i wszystko wręcz pływało w pomieszczeniu. Całość sytuacji ratowała chyba tylko mała kratka ściekowa z pod prysznica, która systematycznie wysysała nadmiar wody jaki do niej dopływał. Podejrzewam, że gdyby jej nie było to nie tylko cała łazienka, ale i sypialnia byłyby pełne wody.

Całość tego bałaganu zarejestrowałem tylko krótkim spojrzeniem.

Mój wzrok skupił się bowiem na nim.

Parokrotnie doświadczałem już tego w jego obecności. Jakbym miał do czynienia nie z człowiekiem, czy nawet kimś, kto przez zrządzenie losu, musi się pogodzić z faktem posiadania wężego ogona.

To było inne uczucie. To było jak, patrzenie na boga.

Młodzieniec był na środku wanny zanurzony w wodzie do pasa. trwał w jakimś zawieszeniu między czasami i zdawało się nawet, że woda zamiast go po prostu moczyć, pieści jego ciało z czcią spływając w dół. sploty jego ogona wiły się leniwie w wodzie, a łuski błyszczały się od wilgoci. twarz miał uniesioną w górę, tak samo jak dłonie w które łapał wodę łącząc swoje palce. Wydawał się być kimś nie z tego świata. Emanował jakąś niewidzialną poświatą, która otaczała go nadając skórze wyjątkowo idealnej faktury.

Był niczym bóstwo, które pozowało łaskawie dla rzeźbiarzy, mających uwiecznić to ciało na wieki.

\- Dan?

Otworzył powoli oczy i spojrzał w moim kierunku. Nie miał swoich okularów więc nie byłem pewny czy mnie rozpoznał, przekrzywił głowę jakby nie do końca wiedział jak zareagować na intruza i zastanawiał się po co taki śmiertelnik jak ja, zakłóca mu kąpiel. Wkrótce jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech, a oczy zabłysły piękną zielenią gwiazd.

Nie mrugnąłem, a mimo to, w jednej sekundzie był on parę metrów ode mnie, a w następnej był przy mnie, obejmując moje ciało wciąż z tym uśmiechem na ustach. Zielone oczy wpatrywały się wprost w moją duszę. Nie powiedział nic, tylko pociągnął mnie lekko za dłoń. Pozwoliłem by zaciągnął mnie po stopniach do wody. Nie myślałem wtedy ani o swoich butach ani o ubraniach, które przykleiły się do mojego ciała, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z młodzieńcem, który mnie zahipnotyzował.

Przeszło mi przez myśl, że to tak piękne nimfy wciągały marynarzy na zatracenie. Wystarczył wzrok magicznej i niezwykłej istoty, a kompletnie poddawano się ich woli.

Dan gładził moją twarz, czułem jak jego ogon powoli okrąża moje ciało jakby chciał się upewnić, że na pewno nie odejdę. Nigdzie się nie wybierałem. Nasze usta się połączyły w pocałunku. Zanurzyłem palce w jego włosach po to, by po chwili popieścić delikatnie łuski na karku. Połykaliśmy powoli swoje oddechy, a ciało skupiło się tylko na dotyku skóry, o skórę i to obezwładniające uczucie jakie mnie opanowało jakbym kosztował swoimi ustami czystej potężnej magii.

\- Severusie. – wysyczał cichutko tuż przy moich ustach próbując chwycić oddech. Zdawał się mieć z tym problemy.

Jego dłonie zsunęły się z moje twarzy na ramiona, stracił wszelkie siły w kończynach. Mimo że moje ciało też drżało chwyciłem go pewniej starając się utrzymać go przy sobie. Nie wiedziałem czy długo dam rady, ale nie chciałem jeszcze przerywać tego kontaktu. Naparłem więc na niego obejmując go ściśle i zaatakowałem jego usta ponownie. Pozwolił mi na wszystko. Na to bym wręcz brutalnie i intensywnie ocierał się o jego ciało. Na to, bym wbił swoje zęby w jego kark przysysając się niczym spragniony dotyku skóry wampir. Na to, bym go to na zmianę delikatnie gładził, to zaciskał palce na nim jakbym się bał, że zaraz zniknie. Wił się pode mną, chętny na każdy dotyk jaki mu daje. Niezależnie od tego, czy zadaje mu ból, czy oddaje cześć delikatnością.

Jednak był coraz bardziej bezwładny pod moimi dłońmi, a przez to i coraz cięższy. A mnie było tak paląco gorąco. Ciepła woda wciąż spadała z deszczownicy, a i woda w wannie nie należała do chłodnych. Oparłem jego ciało na stopniach, ściągając z siebie niecierpliwie przemoczone odzienie, a gdy byłem wolny od mokrego ciężaru ponownie skupiłem całą uwagę na kochanku.

Patrzył się na mnie jakby świata poza mną nie widział, a intensywność tego spojrzenia paliła moją skórę jak wrzątek. Oparł głowę na ramieniu prawie leżąc na ziemi górną połową ciała, podczas gdy jego ogon wciąż przebywał pod wodą. Tak rozkosznie rozleniwiona i pełna pożądania postawa. Jego oczy, uchylone usta i widoczne podniecenie, jako reakcja na moje pieszczoty.

Uklęknąłem nad nim nagle zaczynając się wahać, czy mogę go ponownie dotknąć. Krople wody błyszczały się na jego skórze i w włosach spływając powoli. Moja dłoń drżała, gdy najdelikatniej jak potrafię potarłem jego policzek ścierając wilgoć.

Zamknął oczy i westchnął, a ja skierowałem swoje palce wyżej. Przesunąłem je przez jego czoło, powieki oczu i odgarniając jego włosy na boki, Nachyliłem się jeszcze bardziej, składając delikatny i prawie niewinny pocałunek na jego ustach, a moje serce zadrżało na dźwięk jego jęku.

//Przesunąłem palce na jego pierś, gdzie głośno biło podekscytowane serce I wtedy, w końcu na to pozwoliłem. Na to by ta myśl wypłynęła na wierzch i uformowała w konkretne słowa.

Kochałem go.

Byliśmy razem ledwo parę tygodni. Nasz związek trwał od połowy sierpnia. Dokładnie... Dwa i pół miesiąca. Na Merlina! Tylko tyle? To za mało. Chciałem spędzić z nim więcej czasu. Więcej nocy. Więcej dotyku. Nie chciałem z tego rezygnować. Nie teraz gdy go odnalazłem. Nie teraz gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że go pokochałem.

Przytuliłem go mocno łącząc nasze wargi brutalnie tak by nie wypowiedzieć tych słów na głos. Nie byłem pewien jak Dan by na nie zareagował, a nie chciałem by posądzał mnie o szaleństwo, w szczególności dlatego że byłem od niego o wiele starszy i nie powinienem obarczać tak młodą osobę swoimi uczuciami, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo były szczere. Nie chciałem by czuł, że musi odpowiadać na moje słowa, nie chciałem by czuł się do mnie przywiązany.

Moje życie było zbiorowiskiem efektów złego fatum. Wolałem nie wywoływać czającego się za rogiem pecha i cieszyć tym, co mam nie mówiąc nic. Niezależnie od tego ile to szczęście będzie trwało. „

Oderwałem usta i przypatrywałem się jego zmaltretowanym czerwonym wargom przez chwile. Jego wzrok był rozkosznie nieprzytomny.

Obejmując ciepłe ciało młodzieńca, przyciągnąłem go do siebie, biorąc go tamtej nocy bardziej delikatnie niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

A później?

Później położyliśmy się w jego komnatach i zasnęliśmy. Trzymałem go cały czas w ramionach czując wręcz fizyczną obawę, że jak go wypuszczę to zniknie.

Tej nocy.

Spałem bardzo niespokojnie//  
  
  
  


_**Notka.** _

Dziękuję za eksplozję komentarzy. Postaram się poprawić błędy w miarę szybko, ale ostatnio każdą wolną chwilę przeznaczam na sen, więc trudno mi się obudzić i być skupioną na tyle, by to poprawić.

Jakby ktoś nie zauważył, użyłam prawie tych samych słów jak wtedy, gdy Dan zorientował się w swoich własnych uczuciach. Wiem, że Severus nie jest za bardzo zgodny z oryginałem, co jest ironiczne, bo sama raczej jestem fanką takich tekstów, w których charakterek Snape'a, pozostaje jak najbardziej na swoim miejscu.

Starałam się jednak jak najbardziej wczuć w całość historii i przewidzieć reakcję poszczególnych postaci na daną sytuację. Ale i tak Severusa zmiękczyłam, a z Harry'ego/ Dana zrobiłam beksę.

Wybaczcie.

Na swoje usprawiedliwienie dodam, że pomysł tego węża wpadł mi do głowy nagle i nie potrafiłam się go pozbyć z głowy. Jak pisałam pierwszy akapit z pierwszym wyobrażeniem jak ta historia potoczy się dalej. To po około jednej STRONIE tekst potoczył się sam w całkowicie innym kierunku. Nie to bym narzekała, bo pisze mi się to wszystko praktycznie samo. Jednak początkowo miał być to tekst o problemach w przyjaźni "złotego tria". Wiecie. Kolejne dziwności, które zdały się już przekroczyć pewne ustalone granice.

Jak ja wylądowałam z Slashem???

Uwierzcie mi. Sama nie wiem.

Pozdrawiam.

Fantastmania. 


	16. Rozdział 14 - las... Zakazany?

**_Notka._** Dziś dla was chyba najdłuższy jak do tej pory rozdział. Zastanawiałam się intensywnie, czy go nie podzielić na dwie części, ale zdążyłam poprawić całość, więc wstawiam całość! Smacznego! (Zapewne i tak, znajdą się jakieś ukryte błędy.:))

Pozdrawiam i miłego czytania!

Fantastmania (Lilka)

*** 

Obudziłem się pierwszy z policzkiem wtulonym w ramię Severusa. Już jakiś czas temu przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że śpimy razem, więc nie czułem się źle z jego obecnością w moim łóżku.

Starałem się nie narzucać Severusowi za bardzo, a co za tym idzie, starałem się dawać mu od czasu do czasu trochę wolnej przestrzeni i nie odwiedzałem jego komnat codziennie.

Jednak spanie samotnie wydawało się z nocy na noc coraz bardziej trudne.

Zimna pościel. Cisza niezakłócana jego oddechem. Bez niego obok, łóżko zdawało się za duże, a noce trudne do przespania w całości.

Wtuliłem policzek w zagłębienie jego szyi. I poruszyłem się lekko starając się rozwikłać zagadkę, jaka brzmiała, co robimy w moich komnatach i dlaczego czuje się tak dziwnie lekko? Tak, jakby grawitacja przestała istnieć!?

Nie mogłem sobie kompletnie przypomnieć, co robiliśmy wczorajszego dnia i jak wylądowaliśmy w moim pokoju kompletnie nadzy i wyraźnie po jakiś wyuzdanych czynnościach, z których miałem tylko niejasne przebłyski.

Zerknąłem na zegarek rejestrując, że było zdecydowanie za wcześnie bym uzyskał jakieś wyjaśnienia od kochanka.

Uśmiechnąłem się i przeciągając opuściłem łóżko.

Gdy jakiś czas później wyszedłem z łazienki, posprzątawszy nieco szokujący chaos tam panujący, mężczyzna wciąż spał. Przekręcił się tylko na bok i wtulił twarz w moją poduszkę.

Wysunąłem się z sypialni i skierowałem do małego aneksu kuchennego.

Zaopatrzyłem się w pokoju życzeń w kilka rzeczy, które wydawały mi się niezbędne. Takie jak dzbanek na wodę, filiżanki i talerzyki. Zaradny Zgredek, codziennie sprawdzał, czy czegoś w mojej małej przestrzeni nie brakuje. Zawsze miałem pełną puszkę z kawą, kilkanaście rodzajów herbat i zdawać by się mogło, pudełeczko w którym codziennie pojawiały się inne ciasteczka.

Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem tak bardzo świadom, jak wiele skrzaty domowe robiły dla czarodziei. Zgredek jednak, od kiedy uzyskałem swoją własną przestrzeń w Hogwarcie, zaczął się wszystkim zajmować niczym mój prywatny skrzat domowy, starający się zadbać o najmniejszy szczegół, tak bym nie musiał absolutnie nic robić samemu. Byłem mu za to jednocześnie wdzięczny, a z drugiej strony niezwykle zakłopotany faktem, że poświęca on tyle czasu by mi usługiwać, skoro nie musi tego robić.

Stuknięciem różdżki zagotowałem wodę w dzbanku i rejestrując, że zbliża się siódma i Severus na pewno powoli się budzi, przygotowałem kawę dla niego malując śmietanką, twarz uśmiechniętego misia na powierzchni, za to sobie dolałem do filiżanki mnóstwo śmietanki i posłodziłem szczodrze. Zadowolony z efektu, skierowałem się powoli do sypialni.

Od wakacji moje zdolności, jeżeli chodzi o malowanie śmietaną na kawie stały się zadziwiająco dobre i wzory wyszły naprawdę ładnie.

Wchodząc zauważyłem, że Severus siedzi już na rogu posłania. Najwyraźniej zapach świeżej kawy i dźwięki mojej krzątaniny, obudziły go.

Patrzył się na mnie półprzytomnie błyszczącymi oczami, a na policzku miał odbity szew poduszki. Ukryłem swój uśmiech w swojej filiżance podając mu jego. Zerknął do środka i patrzył się na nią przez dwa moje łyki kawy po to, by jego głowa nieco się zachwiała jakby zasypiał na siedząco.

Zachichotałem cichutko, podniósł on głowę i zamrugał powoli starając się tak jakby, rozszerzyć powieki oczu. Gdyby był postacią z kreskówki pewnie wpadłby na pomysł podparcia sobie powiek zapałkami.

W końcu jednak wziął łyk, a że było to wręcz potrójne espresso ukryte w mlecznej ozdobie, jego oczy rozszerzyły się same. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem by na kogoś kawa naprawdę działała. Większość ludzi pijąc kawę po prostu traktowała ją jak napój. Na Severusa działało to jak najprawdziwszy eliksir rozbudzający.

Po drugim łyku uznałem, że jest wystarczająco przytomny i nachylając się w jego stronę całując go.

\- Dzień dobry.

Skinął głową i wziął kolejny łyk.

Skoncentrowałem się i przybrałem swoją ludzką postać. Zawsze, gdy to robiłem na początku chodziłem trochę jakbym miał zakwasy, więc zrobiłem mały spacer przez pomieszczenie by pozbyć się tego uczucia.

Ubrałem się i skończyłem już wiązać buty, podczas gdy Severus wyszedł z łazienki, zdecydowanie o wiele bardziej przytomny. Miał w dłoniach swoje buty, a na ciele koszule i spodnie z dnia poprzedniego. Wcześniej znalazłem na podłodze w łazience jego i swoje rzeczy totalnie przemoczone i w przypadku Severusa, nawet pozbawione kilku guzików. Wysuszyłem je, naprawiłem i powiesiłem mu na prysznicu, ale nie wiedziałem, czy skórzane buty, z których wylałem wodę, można potraktować tym samym zaklęciem, więc zostawiłem je tylko oparte o ścianę. Widząc teraz bose stopy Severusa doszedłem do wniosku, że buty mogą być nie do odratowania skoro i on tego nie zrobił.

Odchrząknąłem podnosząc wzrok i by spotkać się z nim spojrzeniem.

\- Severusie?

Skupił na mnie wzrok.

-Nie pamiętam za bardzo ostatniego wieczoru. Czy stało się coś istotnego?

Severus przez chwilę patrzył się na mnie takim wzrokiem, jakby istotnie zapadła w nocy jakaś decyzja wagi światowej. Jednak już po chwili potrząsnął głową.

\- Kochaliśmy się.

\- Część z tego pamiętam. – Przyznałem rumieniąc się lekko. –Ale czuje się jakbym miał niepełny obraz, dlatego pytam.

Mistrz eliksirów wyprostował się i otrzepał szatę.

\- Tak naprawdę to sam chciałbym wiedzieć. Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale Czarny Pan mnie wczoraj wezwał.

Poczułem gulę w gardle.

\- Taaa, a ja poszedłem do twoich komnat, a tam był, Dyrektor.

Severus pokiwał głową.

\- I co było dalej?

\- Nie wiem. Gdy wróciłem Dumbledore powiedział mi, że opuściłeś moje kwatery zaraz po wejściu, a ja znalazłem cię w zalanej łazience dopiero po północy.

Potarłem powieki oczu i poprawiłem swoje okulary. Nie pamiętałem tego, co się ze mną działo przez cały wieczór. Jak przez mgłę kojarzyłem spotkanie z Dumbledore.

\- Najwyraźniej było to dla ciebie trochę za dużo. – usłyszałem. – Dumbledore, moja nieobecność. - Severus poczochrał moje włosy i uśmiechnął się lekko. wykrzywiłem wargi, bo nie lubiłem, gdy to robił. To dzieciom czochra się włosy! Ja dzieckiem nie byłem! Jednak nic nie powiedziałem, bo zobaczyłem w jego oczach coś nowego.

Wydawał się jakiś inny. Patrzył się na mnie też jakoś inaczej. Jego wzrok był bardziej intensywny. Wręcz palił moją skórę.

\- Może troszeczkę. – Przyznałem cicho. – Spotkałem się też wczoraj z Ronem i Hermioną. –dodałem.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku?

Pokiwałem głową.

\- Oni wiedzą, że to nie ja. Ten drugi Harry Potter. Oni wiedzą, że to ktoś zupełnie inny. -powiedziałem z uśmiechem - I są tym tak strasznie zmartwieni. - dodałem ciszej.

\- Cieszysz się z ich zmartwienia?

Pokiwałem głową i zaraz nią pokręciłem.

\- Nie cieszy mnie to, że są tacy zaniepokojeni, ale cieszy mnie, że zauważyli zmianę. I mimo, że mają teraz do czynienia z prawdziwym Harrym Potterem. To martwią się o mnie.

\- To raczej jest oczywiste. Nie istnieje na tym świecie nikt taki jak ty.

Po tych słowach poczułem się po prostu cudownie! Być może Severus nie zamierzał tego powiedzieć w taki sposób, ale ja poczułem się nagle naprawdę lekko i cudownie szczęśliwy, wyjątkowy i mimo, że te słowa tak naprawdę nie padły, kochany.

Chwyciłem jego dłoń i zacisnąłem na niej palce. Kochałem tego mężczyznę, a usłyszeć z ust ukochanego, że jest się kimś, kogo nie można zastąpić… to cudowne uczucie.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie.

Uniosłem brew w pytaniu, nawyk który mimowolnie przejąłem od kochanka.

Severus podszedł do swoich szat przewieszonych przez poręcz krzesła i po chwili trzymał w dłoniach małą fiolkę z jakimś eliksirem.

No cóż. W końcu miałem do czynienia z mistrzem eliksirów. Oni lubią robić eliksiry.

Uśmiechnąłem się na tą myśl złośliwie.

\- Czy powinienem wiedzieć, co to jest profesorze? Czy jak odpowiem źle zostanę ukarany? -zapytałem z uśmieszkiem.

Severus wywrócił oczami.

\- To raczej mało prawdopodobne byś znał ten eliksir, w końcu jest to mój własny wynalazek. Dla ciebie.

Przyjąłem z wahaniem fiolkę. Nie było nazwy na wierzchu tylko ciąg jakiś słów po łacinie. Dostrzegłem tam parę zaklęć oraz kilka znanych mi składników.

Zerknąłem na Severusa.

\- Powiesz mi, co to robi czy mam sam się domyślić?

\- Czyżby język się panu wyostrzył Panie Lind?

\- Uczyłem się od mistrza. Więc?

Krzywy uśmiech.

\- Może wypijesz i sam się przekonasz?

No cóż, Dlaczego nie?

Odkorkowałem i wypiłem miksturkę, która smakowała jak ziołowa wódka. Skrzywiłem się nieco i mlaskając językiem sięgnąłem po filiżankę by popić ten smak ostatnim łykiem kawy. Magle jednak wszystko zaczęło mi się rozmazywać przed oczami. Zamrugałem. Obraz się wyostrzył i znowu przyblakł. Prawie po omacku chwyciłem filiżankę i spojrzałem na Severusa wciąż mrugając. Wcale nie stawało się lepiej.

Zdjąłem okulary i wytarłem je w koszulę. Rozglądałem się po pomieszczeniu i mrugałem zawzięcie, gdy nagle, wszystko ustało. Obraz przedmiotów dokoła mnie stał się nadzwyczaj ostry.

Spojrzałem na okulary, które trzymałem wciąż w dłoni i na Severusa.

\- I jak?

Otworzyłem usta, po czym je zamknąłem, potem powtórzyłem tą czynność jeszcze raz. Wciąż nie wypowiadając ani słowa.

-Przejdźmy więc od razu do badań.

Severus bezceremonialnie popchnął mnie na fotel, na którym usiadłem i wyczarował znaną mi już tablicę wypytując się mnie o to, co widzę, a czego nie. Potem rzucił jeszcze parę zaklęć i zapisał wyniki w swoim notesie.

\- Powiedz mi. Dlaczego ja mam wrażenie, że byłem twoim królikiem doświadczalnym?

\- Testowałem już ten eliksir na ludziach. – oświadczył fachowym głosem. - W tamtym roku potwierdziłem już wszystkie wyniki. Eliksir został też już opatentowany przez jedną z firm, a końcem roku będzie upubliczniony, jako lek na niedowidzenie.

\- To, dlaczego tak dokładnie zacząłeś mnie sprawdzać skoro ponoć jest taki super?

Severus zaświecił mi światełkiem w oczy.

\- Jesteś nieco inny niż reszta badanych, a eliksir jest oparty w dużej mierze na własnym materiale biologicznym. Każdy eliksir musi być wzbogacony o część osoby, która go chce wypić.

\- Jak eliksir wielosokowy?

\- Do wielosokowego dodaje się składnik pod koniec i produkcję jednego kociołka można rozdzielić na wiele porcji. W tym eliksirze dodaje się materiał biologiczny dużo wcześniej. Już w pierwszym tygodniu z czterech jakie należy przeznaczyć na ważenie.

\- Czyli zacząłeś go robić dla mnie już cztery tygodnie temu?

Severus przewrócił oczami. Teraz dzięki ostrości widzenia dostrzegałem mnóstwo szczegółów, jakie mi wcześniej umykały. Severus miał malusieńką bliznę na wierzchu dłoni, tak jakby go ktoś kiedyś uderzył linijką. Miał też bardzo spracowaną i wysuszoną skórę na opuszkach palców. A jego oczu, te niesamowicie głęboko czarne oczy, były jeszcze piękniejsze.

\- Zacząłem już na wakacjach. Musiałem jeszcze przeprowadzić testy. Nie wiedziałem jak na mój eliksir zareaguje to, że nie jesteś tak do końca... jak inni badani. Zażywałeś wcześniej, co prawda inne eliksiry, ale ten jest oparty na twojej krwi, więc wolałem wszystko sprawdzić dwa razy. Choć nie wiedziałem, czy zdążę do Halloween. Nie wszystko wyszło tak jak zaplanowałem, ale przynajmniej eliksir się nie rozbił po tych naszych wczorajszych wygibasach.

Severus w końcu zakończył swoje badania wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie i pogładził po policzku. Ostatnio uśmiechał się naprawdę często.

\- Do Halloween? Dlaczego konkretnie ten dzień?

\- Chciałem jakoś uczcić twoje urodziny, Myślałem o wypadzie do mugolskiej części Londynu, do restauracji i kina, a na końcu dać ci ten eliksir.

Zamurowało mnie. To brzmiało zupełnie jak… randka?

\- C- co?

\- Chciałem w jakiś sposób uczcić twoje urodziny. Zapomniałeś? Według dokumentów masz urodziny 31 października.

Kino, restauracja. Prezent?

Zacząłem głęboko oddychać. Ściskało mnie w brzuchu, a policzki paliły mnie żywym ogniem rumieńca.

\- I byłbyś gotów zabrać mnie do mugolskiego Londynu po to, by obchodzić ze mną ten dzień?

\- A co właśnie powiedziałem? - Severus przewrócił oczami. - Tylko dostałem wezwanie i wszystkie plany się zmieniły. – pocałował mnie delikatnie w usta. – Ale obiecuję, że spróbujemy to zrobić w najbliższy wolny weekend. O ile chcesz?

Pokiwałem intensywnie głową przytulając się do niego. Nigdy mu nie będę w stanie wyjaśnić ile znaczy dla mnie to, że pozwala mi się dotykać i tulić w ten sposób jak teraz.

Staliśmy tak jeszcze przez chwilkę, a ja swoją magią dotykałem delikatnie tą należącą do niego. Byłem taki szczęśliwy i chciałem by choć trochę tej mojej radości poczuł.

Severus zaznaczył jeszcze, co prawda, że eliksir może jeszcze przestać działać. W teorii jednak powinien być on niezawodnie skuteczny do końca mojego życia, co było naprawdę ekstra.

-Zjemy śniadanie razem? Mam jeszcze coś dla ciebie.

Pokiwałem głową nie chcąc mówić, że to, co mi dał już mi w zupełności wystarczy i zasiadłem do stolika z uśmiechem witając Zgredka, który przyniósł nam posiłek.

Choć według polityki zamku te stworzonka raczej niechętnie usługują posiłkami w prywatnych komnatach to nigdy nie narzekał, gdy prosiłem go o dostarczenie nam czegoś do komnat.

Zgredek bardzo szybko zniknął, a ja sięgałem już po tosty, wyjątkowo bardzo głodny, gdy Severus się nade mną nachylił i pocałował w kark kładąc na stoliku jeszcze jedną małą paczuszkę.

-Tylko nie myśl sobie, że zjesz wszystko sam.

Zmarszczyłem brwi i z uśmiechem odpakowałem paczuszkę. W środku w małym słoiku był przejrzysty blado złoty gęsty płyn, a na etykiecie jakieś słowa w nieznanym mi języku.

Zmarszczyłem brwi.

-Miód?

Wzruszył ramionami.

-Zauważyłem, że lubisz jeść miód. Ten powinien ci zasmakować. To wytwór magicznych pszczół bagiennych. Ten konkretny był zbierany w porze kwitnięcia słonecznego lotosu.

Odkręciłem słoiczek i powąchałem go. Słodki upojny zapach połaskotał mnie w nos, więc chwyciłem łyżeczkę i bardzo dokładnie zebrałem cienką warstwę z wierzchu już planując włożyć sobie ją do ust, gdy większa dłoń chwyciła mój nadgarstek i Severus z błyskiem w oku objął wargami łyżeczkę.

-Hey! -Sapnąłem oburzony, a ten chwycił mnie za brodę i pocałował. Jego język był pełen słodyczy miodu, gdy pieścił mnie swoimi ustami, a ja jęknąłem na stratę, gdy z diabelskim błyskiem w oczach odsunął się siadając naprzeciwko mnie.

-I jak ci smakuje prezent?

Zarumieniony spojrzałem na wciąż trzymaną przeze mnie łyżeczkę i oblizałem wargi. Posmak miodu był nieziemsko przyjemny, jak lekki pyłek osiadający na języku. Ale to nie był w tej chwili jedyny smak, jaki pozostawił słodycz na moich wargach.

-Bardzo dobry, dziękuję.

Spuściłem wzrok czując się bardzo zakłopotany, gdy on uśmiechnął się w bardzo zadowolony z siebie sposób. Nie mogłem nic na to poradzić, coraz bardziej zakochiwałem się w Severusie Snape.

Zjedliśmy wspólne śniadanie prowadząc już normalną lekką rozmowę. Ze względu na to, że zostawiłem swoją torbę z książkami u niego udaliśmy się wspólnie do jego kwater bym prosto stamtąd udać się do klasy eliksirów na pierwsze lekcje, które akurat tego dnia miałem w lochach. Przeciągaliśmy dzisiejsze rozstanie najdłużej jak się dało i raczej niechętnie najpierw ja, a dopiero kilka minut później Severus wyszliśmy z jego kwater.

Wciąż i wciąż na nowo dziękowałem mu za wszystko w myślach siadając do ławki i wyciągając z torby przybory do ważenia eliksirów, gdy Snape ogromnie spóźniony wszedł do sali.

Na jego twarzy widniał jakiś ponury wyraz, którego jeszcze dziesięć minut temu tam nie było, ale jak nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, jego oczy zabłysły.

Uśmiechnąłem się spuszczając głowę.

-Dzisiaj będziemy omawiać eliksir, którego prawdopodobnie, nikt z was nigdy na oczy nie będzie nigdy widział. Eliksir życia. Otwórzcie na stronie 366 i zróbcie eliksir bazowy. Macie pół godziny.

To w jego stylu. Zawracać uczniom głowę eliksirem, którego nigdy w życiu nie wykorzystają.

Z uśmiechem otworzyłem książkę zabierając się do pracy.

Czułem się tak lekko! Pomimo, że początkowe plany Severusa dotyczące moich urodzin nie wypaliły. To i tak moim zdaniem, ten poranek, spokojny i czuły jak dwaj kochankowie po upojnej nocy, a jednocześnie normalny i ciepły, jak nasze wspólne śniadanie, był cudowny.

****

Brak okularów bardzo szybko zwrócił uwagę gryfonów.

Wcześniej, gdy miałem jeszcze oprawki na nosie mój nietypowy kolor oczu i źrenic nie wyróżniał się aż tak bardzo, jednak teraz nawet ludzie, którzy mnie mijali na korytarzu oglądali się za siebie.

Moi nowi koledzy byli bardzo podekscytowani faktem tej zmiany w moim życiu.

\- To super, że nie musisz już nosić okularów. Zauważył Raphael.

Z tym drugoklasistą rozmawiałem bardzo często. Był on z mugolskiej rodziny i kiedyś wspomniał, że jest na stypendium, bo rodzice nie chcieli dać ani grosza na jego edukacje. Dyrektor był na tyle dobry, że przed radą szkoły wywalczył ostatnio wiele pieniędzy na stypendium dla osób, które miały problemy finansowe.

Mimo, że moje uczucia, co do Dumbledora były ostatnio raczej niezbyt ciepłe. To nie mogłem zaprzeczyć, że części osób on naprawdę pomógł.

Teraz siedząc przy stole byłem otoczony osobami, które zainteresował brak moich okularów i niezwykle mocno mnie radowało to, jak jeden za drugim ze złością marszczyli brwi i czoła.

\- Miałeś urodziny? I nic nam nie powiedziałeś? - Sarah brzmiała na obrażoną.

\- Mogliśmy urządzić super imprezkę w wierzy. Zostałbyś też w końcu u nas w dormitorium na noc. -To był jeden z pierwszorocznych. Nick.

\- On nie może idioto. – Raphael pokręcił z pobłażaniem głową i zerknął w moją stronę jakby szukał potwierdzenia. – Zapomniałeś, że musi wracać na leczenie na każdą noc?

Zbiorowy jęk zawodu przebiegł przez całe towarzystwo. Najwyraźniej większość zapomniała, że nie mogłem zostać w wierzy Gryffindoru.

\- Ale wyobrażacie sobie urodzinową imprezkę i Halloween razem!? Dlaczego ja nie mam urodzin w Halloween? - Jęczał Hernest, opadając na miejsce naprzeciwko mnie. W tej chwili siedziałem wśród osób z rocznika pierwszego drugiego trzeciego i piątego. Tylko jeszcze z siódmym rocznikiem nie zaznajomiłem się aż tak bardzo.

\- A kiedy ty masz urodziny?

Sarah spojrzała na niego krytycznie.

\- Boże Narodzenie. – jęknął z żalem wyraźnie załamany.

\- To super! Dlaczego aż tak rozpaczasz? Ja bym chciała mieć urodziny w Boże Narodzenie.

-Więc nie wiesz, o czym mówisz! Normalne osoby dostają prezenty urodzinowe osobno i prezenty na Boże Narodzenie osobno. Ja nie mam czegoś takiego. Nikomu się nie chce wysyłać podwójnych prezentów na ten sam dzień, więc dostaje jeden! Nie wspominając o tym, że nie mogę zorganizować imprezki z przyjaciółmi. Każdy ma jakieś inne zajęcie w tym czasie.

Część osób pokiwała głowami w zrozumieniu.

\- Ja też mam głupią datę na urodziny. – oświadczył Raphael. – Walentynki.

Wszyscy wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem, a ja śmiałem się razem z nimi. Obserwując ich kolory magii, myślałem o tym, jakie to wszystko miłe. Tak siedzieć z przyjaciółmi i gadać o prostych przyziemnych sprawach nie związanych z wojną. Raphael był wyraźnie rozemocjonowany, Chłopak właśnie opowiadał, jakie to dostawał prezenty z okazji urodzin. Prawie wszystkie miały w sobie elementy serduszek bądź napisy LOVE. Wszyscy jego koledzy z drugiego roku śmiali się z niego. Ale nie tylko oni. Moi koledzy z rocznika głośno dokuczali mu z tego powodu i śmiali się przy tym. Nie było jednak żadnego napięcia. Po prostu grupa przyjaciół i to było takie cudowne!

Wbiłem wzrok w swój obiad zastanawiając się nad swoim własnym losem. I po wzięciu paru uspokajających wdechów w końcu. Odważyłem się na coś, czego unikałem od tygodni.

Podniosłem wzrok na stół prezydialny.

Dumbledore rozmawiał właśnie cicho z profesor zielarstwa, ale tak jakby czując mój wzrok, jego twarz zwróciła się w moim kierunku.

Jego oczy nie były już aż tak żywo błękitne jak pamiętałem. Wydawały się przygaszone, a skóra na jego twarzy, była prawie przeźroczysta.

Może poprzedniego wieczoru nie widziałem tego zbyt dobrze, ale Dyrektor naprawdę wyglądał niewyraźnie.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko i skinął głową.

Dłonie zaczęły mi drżeć. Oddech uwiązł w gardle. Poczucie zdrady nie odeszło. Byłem zbyt przerażony by się do niego zbliżyć. Zbyt zraniony by nawet dać mu jakikolwiek znak. Zamknąłem oczy i odwróciłem głowę.

Nie byłem w stanie do niego podejść. Było na to za wcześnie. Czułem się tak, jakby mój los był ponownie w niebezpieczeństwie. Jakby fakt, że nawet do niego podejdę, mógłby mnie ponownie zranić.

Severus powiedział mi przed naszym rozstaniem tego ranka, że dyrektor zezwolił na to, bym wszystko powiedział Ronowi i Hermionie. Jednak jak miałem zareagować na te słowa? Czy naprawdę powinienem do nich podejść i jeszcze bardziej namieszać w ich życiach niż to zrobiłem do tej pory? Nie mogłem się pozbyć wrażenia, że gryfonom, byłoby lepiej beze mnie.

Bałem się o nich i o samego siebie. Zdecydowałem się jednak teraz o tym nie myśleć i nic nie robić.

Wróciłem spojrzeniem na wciąż dyskutujących gryfonów i napotkałem intensywnie wpatrzonego we mnie Raphaela.

Zamrugałem zaskoczony dostrzegając w jego magii jakieś napięcie, a na jego policzkach rumieńce. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem u niego takiego wzroku i zachowania, więc już chciałem zapytać się go, czy coś się przypadkiem niestało, gdy dzwonek na popołudniowe zajęcia przerwał wszystkie rozmowy i rozdzielił nas.

***

Dzień dłużył mi się niesamowicie i wydawał się nadzwyczaj napięty i pełen jakiś niedopowiedzianych słów. Czułem się tak jakby coś miało się stać. To było wrażenie jakby gdzieś na granicy słuchu, słychać było biały szum zagłuszający zarówno rozmowy na korytarzach jak i inne naturalne dla normalnego dnia dźwięki.

I to napawało mnie niepokojem.

Pojawiłem się tej nocy u Severusa nieco wcześniej niż zazwyczaj i miał on jeszcze szlaban z jakimiś uczniami w sali do eliksirów. Pojawił się przed dziewiątą i był zaskoczony na mój widok.

\- Jesteś wcześniej. Czy coś się stało?

Pokręciłem głową.

-Chciałem tu być -powiedziałem przesuwając swoim ciałem po podłodze. Byłem już w wężej formie.

Mój kochanek zbliżył się do mnie, objął dłonią mój podbródek unosząc moją twarz, by delikatnie ucałować moje usta.

\- Musze jeszcze na chwilę wyjść. Dzisiaj była jakaś spora wojna na drugim roku i musiałem przydzielić parę szlabanów. Przyszedłem tu żeby ci zostawić wiadomość, że będę później.

-Jaki dom ucierpiał? –zapytałem zaciekawiony.

Severus uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Przecież to oczywiste, że Gryffindor i Slytherin. Nikt nie chciał powiedzieć, o co poszło, ale doszło nie tylko do rękoczynów, ale i paru zaklęć.

\- Wiesz. Gdyby to był konflikt Potter I Malfoy to nie byłbym zdziwiony, ale na drugim roku? Może znam ich? Którzy to?

\- Wiesz, to dużo wyjaśnia. –powiedział z błyskiem w oczach- Na pewno znasz te dzieciaki. To Raphael Brown, Sarah Blome, Tai Hexar z Gryffindory drugiego roku. Z pierwszego Tristan Kowalski. Przynajmniej ci dostali szlabany.

\- Tak znam ich. - Przyznałem- Ale co to niby wyjaśnia? Nie rozumiem.

\- Masz na nich zły wpływ. - Oświadczył z diabolicznym uśmiechem.

Sapnąłem oburzony i uszczypnąłem go w ramię, a on się zaśmiał. Zamrugałem zaskoczony. On się naprawdę śmiał, a jego oczy błyszczały! Poczułem się głupio myśląc, że to naprawdę świetnie, że idzie na ten szlaban, skoro potrafi się uśmiechnąć. Raphael i reszta będą musieli mi to wybaczyć.

\- Wrócę o dziesiątej. Dziś ich wziąłem na siebie, ale mają tygodniowy szlaban i od jutra przejmuje ich Hagrid, więc znowu będę wolny.

Pocałowałem go przelotnie i pozwoliłem odejść.

Stałem się dziwny, skoro szlabany dawane innym uczniom wydawały mi się czymś dobrym.

Gdy kładłem się spać, pomyślałem jeszcze, że to może wyjaśniać dziwne zachowanie Raphaela, jakie zauważyłem dzisiejszego dnia. Obiecałem sobie wtedy, że porozmawiam z nim na temat tego szlabanu. Może mistrz eliksirów nie wiedział, dlaczego doszło do konfliktu, ale musiałem przyznać, że teraz mnie to ciekawiło.

***

Następny dzień był bardzo głośny. Tym razem siedziałem wśród czwartego roku podczas obiadu, ale na kolacji zapytałem się Raphaela, o co poszło wczoraj z ślizgonami.

Jego uśmiech natychmiast znikł.

Wahał się dłuższą chwilę otwierając i zamykając usta, więc w końcu mu przerwałem i powiedziałem, że skoro nie chcę mówić to nie będę go dręczył.

-Naprawdę, skoro to prywatna sprawa to nie mów. -Powiedziałem z uśmiechem. - Tylko nie pakuj się więcej w kłopoty.

\- Na niektóre sytuację nie mam wpływu. - Jęknął chłopak, a ja uśmiechnąłem się myśląc o tym, jak to wielokrotnie sam używałem tych słów.

Istotnie na niektóre sytuacje nie ma się wpływu.

****

Przez dwa następne dni wszystko zdawało się być w porządku. Spędzałem czas z kolegami z Gryffindoru i z Severusem.

Profesor McGonagal zadawała mnóstwo prac i przypominała, że wszyscy powinni już składać jej oświadczenia, co do tego gdzie spędzą święta bożonarodzeniowe. Pani profesor zawsze chciała mieć tą dokumentację wcześniej niż inni. Na starożytnych runach profesor Bathsheda Babbling wzięła mnie na osobistą rozmowę zapowiadając, że jeszcze przed świętami będzie chciała mi zrobić test z wiedzy z poprzednich lat. Trochę się tym zdenerwowałem, ale w sumie czułem się na siłach. Już przeczytałem i przeanalizowałem podręczniki z poprzednich dwóch lat i byłem prawie pewien, że dobrze się przygotowałem, choć na pewno będę musiał trochę materiału jeszcze powtórzyć.

Za to zdziwiło mnie zachowanie Pana Pereta. Obrona przed czarną magią od incydentu na początku roku była przedmiotem… dobrym.

Nauczyciel wydawał się kompetentny. Nie wykonywał żadnych dziwnych posunięć i nie mówił podejrzanych rzeczy, choć cały czas starałem się go mieć na oku. Może myliłem się co do niego i on tak naprawdę nie był nikim istotnym i nie stanowił zagrożenia?

Severus też po ostatnim spotkaniu w gronie śmierciożerców raczej powinien odetchnąć i mieć przez parę najbliższych tygodni spokój. Tak więc nie spodziewałem się żadnej niepokojącej sytuacji i byłem zaskoczony, gdy tak się stało.

To było niecały tydzień po Halloween. Wylegiwałem się przed kominkiem Severusa, ucząc się do run, gdy rozległo się gwałtowne pukanie do drzwi.

Zamrugałem zaskoczony spoglądając na kochanka. Rzadko się zdarzało, by ktoś naruszał jego prywatny czas i jeszcze nigdy nie działo się to po ciszy nocnej. A teraz po zerknięciu na zegar, zdałem sobie sprawę, że było już po dziesiątej.

Severus wstał z swojego fotela i wyszedł z salonu, a ja obawiając się nieco, że to jakiś nauczyciel i będzie on musiał zaprosić go do środka wysunąłem się szybko zabierając ze sobą swoje rzeczy i schowałem się za drzwiami do sypialni. Snape jednak bardzo szybko wrócił. Rozejrzał się po komnacie i od razu dostrzegłem, że coś było nie tak.

-Co się stało?

-Dzieciaki pogubiły się w zakazanym lesie. -oświadczył zakładając szatę.

Rozszerzyłem oczy.

-Co?

Severus chwycił swój szal zarzucając go na ramiona i wyciągnął jakieś eliksiry ze swojego prywatnego składu zazwyczaj zamkniętego na klucz.

\- Czekaj. Kto zniknął? Czy to znowu Voldemort?

Pokręcił głową zapinając płaszcz i chowając eliksiry do specjalnego pasa.

\- To były te dzieciaki z szlabanu. Minerwa powiedziała, że nagle z niewiadomych przyczyn Hagrid stracił z mini kontakt. Mieli wyprowadzić jakieś nowe stwory Hagrida na spacer wieczorem. Nie mógł znaleźć dwóch dzieciaków. Tego Browna i jego przyjaciółkę Blome.

Severus już się zapiął i stanął przy drzwiach a mnie ścisnęło przerażenie. Raphael i Sarah?

\- Musze iść. Znaleźli ślady pająków Dan, obawiają się najgorszego.

Przerażenie chwyciło mnie za serce.

Pająki. Aragorn? To było szaleństwo! Co pająki robiły tak blisko?

\- Czekaj. Idę z tobą.

\- Dan… nie możesz.

\- Ale ja wiem gdzie jest ich gniazdo!

Severus zmrużył na mnie oczy.

\- Co to znaczy, że wiesz gdzie jest ich gniazdo?

\- To długa historia. Przybrałem ludzką postać. I zacząłem zakładać ciuchy.

\- Dan. Nie idziesz! To jest niebezpieczne!

Zmrużyłem na niego oczy.

\- To moi przyjaciele Severusie. Nie powstrzymasz mnie!

Mężczyzna zmrużył groźnie oczy.

\- A niby jak masz zamiar ukryć swoją obecność przed innymi nauczycielami? Uczniowie nie biorą udziału w poszukiwaniach! To jest zbyt ryzykowne!

-Poradzę sobie. W przeciwieństwie do was, potrafię widzieć w ciemności.

To zamknęło usta mojego kochanka z głośnym klapnięciem.

Starałem się być jak najbardziej stanowczy podczas patrzenia na niego w tej chwili. Nie powstrzyma mnie. Musiałby mnie znokautować. A teraz, gdy byłem gotowy na atak nie było możliwości, aby mnie trafił. W końcu zobaczyłem w jego oczach, że to zrozumiał. Podszedł do mnie w dwóch krokach i pocałował mnie bardzo mocno.

-Jeżeli ktoś cię zauważy, nawet kątem oka, to cię przywiąże do ściany i nie omieszkam odebrać twojemu domowi wszystkich punktów. I ŻADNYCH akcji. Jeżeli narazisz się na niebezpieczeństwo, przeklnę cię Dan. Mówię serio. Jakbyś znalazł ich informujesz o tym mnie patronusem i znikasz. Rozumiemy się?

Pokiwałem głową.

Po minie Severusa widziałem, że nie za bardzo wierzył on w to, że w razie kłopotów się wycofam. Co ja gadam? Sam w to nie wierzyłem! Mimo to, wyszedł z kwater, a ja trzymając się cieni, pobiegłem za nim.

Na błoniach zebrali się już prawie wszyscy nauczyciele. Był wśród nich nawet Dumbledore. Schowałem się za drzwiami nasłuchując jak dyrektor dzielił nauczycieli na różne sektory lasu tak by mogli przeszukać jak największy teren.

Sam udawał się do gniazda Akromantul wraz z Hagridem, a profesor Minerwa miała zostać i czekać na aurorów, których również wezwano.

Nie minęło pięć minut, a nauczyciele już się rozbiegli wchodząc między drzewa, a ja prześlizgnąłem się przez trawę do lasu i tam, ukryty przed wzrokiem innych przybrałem postać Lamii.

W tej postaci wspięcie się na drzewo i poruszanie się między gałęziami było o wiele łatwiejsze niżeli jakbym biegł o własnych nogach na ziemi. Zastanawiało mnie czasami, dlaczego byłem takim łamagą, jeżeli chodziło poruszanie się za pomocą nóg. Potykanie się, wywracanie, czy sprawdzanie twardości mebli za pomocą dużego palca u stup. Będąc w swojej formie Lamii jeszcze nigdy nie miałem tego typu problemów. Oczywiście na początku miałem kłopot z odkryciem jak funkcjonuje moje ciało, ale po tym jak nauczyłem się tego, nigdy nie miałem trudności z zlokalizowaniem nawet najmniejszej części swojego ciała. Nigdy nie spadłem z drzewa, mimo że podczas wakacji często się po nich wspinałem, nigdy nie przytrzasnąłem sobie ogona drzwiami, czy nie zbliżyłem się nieświadomie do czegoś potencjalnie stanowiącego możliwość zranienia mnie. Drzewa miały mnóstwo wystających odłamanych gałęzi, albo śladów żywicy czy nawet zwykłej ptasiej kupy, w którą mógłbym teoretycznie wdepnąć.

Jednak mimo zdobywania normalnego zabrudzenia na swoim ciele, związanego z poruszaniem się tak dużym ciałem, to wszystko było tak łatwe do omijania jakbym był dziesięć razy mniejszy!

Dlatego też otulany delikatnymi kolorami unoszących się wici magicznych bez problemu wspiąłem się na drzewo i począłem kierować w konkretnym kierunku bez przeszkód.

Musiałem znaleźć przyjaciół. Tylko gdzie ich szukać?

Miałem lepszy wzrok niż reszta. Dostrzegałem rzeczy, których inni nie widzieli i czas było to wykorzystać.

Nie miałem żadnego super węchu, czy super słuchu. Ale teraz jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej starałem się wyostrzyć swój wzrok i brak okularów mi w tym pomagał. Każda istota pozostawiała specyficzny ślad koloru po sobie. Już dawno to widziałem w postaci unoszących się strzępów pajęczyn w powietrzu nie zdając sobie sprawy, że inni tego nie widzieli.

Jeżeli ktoś dotykał szklanki. Widziałem zostawione przez niego odciski palców w kolorze magii jaka konkretną osobę oznaczała. Severusa otaczała ciemno czerwona poświata. Pewnie gdyby się dowiedział, że kolor jego magii ma tak gryfońskie odcienie, byłby oburzony.

Ze względu na to, że każdy się pocił i miał inną skórę. Każdy zostawiał inne ślady. Raphael pozostawiał po sobie poświatę bardzo jasnego czerwonego koloru, prawie pomarańczy.

Po niedługim czasie, przemieszczając się nad głową drepczącego Flitwicka, który zdawał się nawet mnie nie usłyszeć, bo tak głośno sapał od swojego truchtu, w końcu znalazłem tą pomarańcz. I skoro znalazłem ślad magii Raphaela to niedaleko także musiała być Sarah. Jej magia ciągnęła się granatowymi urywanymi strzępami.

To nie wyglądało za dobrze, oby nie było za późno.

Potwierdziło się także to, co powiedział Severus. Postrzępione jak grube włosie ślady magii pozostawione przez Akromantule także tutaj było. Nie znalazłem jednak potwierdzenia dla tego, że zostali przez pająki porwani.

Udałem się głębiej w las. Około dwa kilometry dalej metrów dalej, spotkałem dyrektora i Hagrida. Gajowy zawodząc nieco zapewniał, że Aragog nigdy by nie skrzywdził uczniów Hogwartu, a dyrektor ponaglał go by szli szybciej. Najwyraźniej kierowali się w stronę gniazda.

Zmarszczyłem brwi i przesunąłem się nieco dalej. Omijając światło z różdżki dyrektora przyspieszyłem i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu odkryłem… że ślady się rozdzielają.

Zmarszczyłem brwi. Pająki przeszły w innym kierunku, uczniowie w innym. Nagle też stały się całkowicie samotne. Tylko Raphael. Dostrzegłem też coś bardziej ciemnego w czerwieni. Rozejrzałem się i zsunąłem z drzewa.

Przyglądając się podłożu z szokiem odkryłem krew.

Cholera.

Nachyliłem się nieco i starałem odkryć, co tak dokładnie się stało. Wyglądało na to jakby to Sarah została ranna, a Raphael podpierając ją na swoim ramieniu pomagał jej iść dalej.

Dzielny dzieciak. Ale dlaczego posuwali się dalej? Już w tym momencie powinni być pochwyceni przez pająki! I dlaczego nie widziałem śladów używania magii? Czyżby nie mieli swoich różdżek? Coś mi się tu nie zgadzało.

Rozejrzałem się i zamrugałem, gdy księżyc wychylił się z za chmur. Teraz nie było to dla mnie dobre. O wiele szybciej i sprawniej poruszałem się jako wąż. Ale teraz w świetle księżyca każdy mógł mnie zobaczyć i rozpoznać o ile znalazł się wystarczająco blisko.

Przesunąłem się dalej i ponownie wspiąłem na drzewo przyspieszając. Widziałem wyraźnie jak Raphael zakręca to raz w jedną to raz w drugą stronę. Nie wyglądało jakby uciekał. Bardziej jakby szukał drogi wyjścia. Pająki nie pozwoliły by mu na taki błędny spacerek.

I wtedy do mnie dotarło!

Pościg nie odbywał się w tym samym czasie.

Sarah musiała zostać ranna i Raphael starał się znaleźć wyjście. Z jakiegoś powodu już w tamtym momencie musiał nie mieć różdżki, bo nigdzie nie było widać śladów rzucanych zaklęć. Dopiero w późniejszym czasie pojawiły się pająki i podążyły śladem gryfonów, tak jak teraz robiłem to ja. Tylko skąd się tutaj wzięły? To nie był ich teren polowań.

To wyglądało raczej tak, jakby ktoś specjalnie je tu sprowadził i wysłał za gryfonami.

Musiałem ich jak najszybciej znaleźć.

I niecałe trzy kilometry dalej tak się stało.

Charakterystyczna magia zagęszczała się i doszły do tego jeszcze dźwięki, rozbrzmiewające w ciszyny nocnej jak upiorna muzyka. Nie wyglądało to dobrze.

Spojrzałem na swoje ciało i w mojej głowie zaczęła się tworzyć wiązanka przekleństw. Nie było czasu na myślenie o przemianie. Najszybciej jak to tylko mogłem, ruszyłem do przodu.

Z gałęzi na gałąź minęło tylko kilka chwil i już Dostrzegłem pierwsze pajęczaki. Wyczuły moją obecność, ale ja nie dawałem im czasu na reakcję.

Kilka z nich zebrało się dookoła wielkiego drzewa. Wymachiwały gwałtownie włochatymi odnóżami i w mojej głowie wyglądało to tak, jakby rozszarpywały czyjeś ciało na strzępy.

Opadłem na ziemię ledwo parę metrów od olbrzymich potworów przesunąłem się między nimi tak szybko by nie zdążyły mnie zaatakować i obracając się z jasnym zamiarem w moim umyśle, napiąłem całe ciało i uderzyłem ogonem w trzy najbliższe mi włochate cielska.

Siła z jaką to zrobiłem wstrząsnęła całą moją osobą, ale i wysłała agresorów z olbrzymią siłą na pobliskie drzewa. Wyszarpnąłem różdżkę i spojrzałem w stronę gdzie kończył się ślad Raphaela.

Była to jakaś jama w ziemi. Z za prawie całkowicie zarośniętej korzeniami kryjówki dostrzegałem wpatrzone we mnie przerażone brązowe oczy.

Dzięki Merlinowi, Zdążyłem! I jakimś cudem, oni też zdążyli znaleźć schronienie na czas!

Obróciłem się w stronę Akromantul i szukałem pierwszego, który by zaatakował.

Ale tak się nie działo.

„Kle, kle, kle, kle”

W ciemności nocy dźwięki ich olbrzymich zaciskających się szczęk brzmiały przerażająco. Dostrzegałem około 15 wielkich jak osły ośmionogów zwisających z gałęzi, czy trzymających się skał czy pni drzew. Byliśmy oddaleni kilometry od ich normalnych terenów do polowań! Nie powinno ich tutaj być!

Dziesiątki par oczu wpatrywały się we mnie i nie ruszały się ani o minimetr odkąd się pojawiłem niczym zdjęcia zatrzymane w pół ruchu.

Czyżby to jak wyglądało moje ciało wywołało na nich, aż taki szok?

Zerknąłem ponownie na Raphaela. I cofając się w tył i wciąż obserwując Akromantule dotarłem do jego schronienia. Korzenie obrastające dziurę, w którą się wcisnęli, były poszarpane jak przez rębak do drzewa. Pająk używając swoich szczęk starały się przedrzeć siłą do gryfonów. Najwyraźniej były za duże by się przecisnąć przez korzenie.

Nagle sytuacja doszła do punktu, kiedy nie wiedziałem, co robić dalej. Obniżyłem swoje ciało i starając się nie patrzeć w twarz Raphaela przysiadłem obok nich na ziemi. Wsłuchując się w przerażone urywane oddechy chłopaka, starałem się znaleźć odpowiednie słowa.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? –zapytałem mając nadzieje, że nie przeraził się mojego wyglądu za bardzo by odpowiedzieć. Severus mnie zabije! On na pewno wymaże jego pamięć!

Zerknąłem kontem oka w dół. Sarah była nieprzytomna i leżała na ziemi pod Raphaelem, a on chronił ją własnym ciałem. Chłopakowi należał się Order Merlina za odwagę i poświęcenie!

Jednakże teraz mi nie odpowiedział, a ja musiałem wiedzieć jak ma się ich sytuacja.

\- Raphael? - Spojrzałem mu na chwile w oczy. – Nie musisz się mnie bać. Chce ci pomóc.

Akromantule wciąż się nie ruszały. Te trzy, które powaliłem swoim uderzeniem podniosły się już i również stojąc w bezruchu obserwowały mnie. Bolał mnie bok ciała, którym w nie uderzyłem. Mam nadzieje, że nic sobie nie połamałem. Nie wiedziałem jak to wpłynie na moją przemianę.

-Raphael! -To już po raz trzeci.

-Dan… - jego głos zabrzmiał na spanikowany. – Dan. To ty, prawda?

Nie mogłem zaprzeczyć. Przesuwając swoje ciało tak by mieć w razie czego jak najlepszą możliwość ataku swoim ogonem, zacisnąłem różdżkę w dłoni jeszcze mocniej i starałem się wyglądać groźnie.

\- Tak to ja. Jestem tu by wam pomóc! Mów do mnie na Merlina! Musimy iść! One na razie się na mnie po prostu gapią, ale nie wiem ile to potrwa! Musimy natychmiast stąd spadać!

Chłopiec milczał i drżał, ale musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Do wyboru miał mnie, lub pająki, a te na pewno by go zabiły. Może kumplowi, który nagle stał się wężem ufa trochę bardziej. Miałem nadzieje, że to nie zepsuje naszych relacji. O ile będzie to jeszcze jutro pamiętał.

Wyczołgał się na zewnątrz przeciskając ciało przez korzenie i sięgnął do dziury, by wyciągnąć Sarah. Dziewczyna bezwładnie pozwalała na mało delikatne manewry nie budząc się.

Nie patrzył na mnie. Nie wiem czy dlatego, że się mnie bał. Czy dlatego, że po prostu zaprzeczał temu, co widzi.

-Czy możesz chodzić?

Skinął głową i starał się podnieść Sarah. Ręce mu jednak drżały i wyraźnie był już bardzo wyczerpany. Nachyliłem się i szybko objąłem Sarah zarzucając ją sobie na plecy.

-Chodźmy. -Ponagliłem go w każdej chwili gotowy do tego by zacząć uciekać. Ale pająki wręcz rozstąpiły się przed nami dając nam przejście.

Czy moja postać, aż tak na nie wpłynęła? Dlaczego tak się zachowywały? Cały czas się wycofywałem w ten sposób, by mieć na oku przeciwników. I nagle, powoli pająki powoli zaczęły się ruszać. Ich ruchy, były prawie niedostrzegalne, gdy zaczęły się odsuwać schodząc nam z drogi. Wszystko by było piękne, gdyby nie to, że ich klekotanie przybrało na sile do tego stopnia, że bez podnoszenia głosu, Raphael by mnie nie usłyszał.

„Kle, kle , kle, kle…”

\- Dan? - Głos chłopaka był przesiąknięty przerażeniem.

Nie odpowiedziałem. Popchnąłem go bardziej starając się ponaglić go do dalszej drogi. Wciąż nie obracałem się plecami do pająków. Gdybym był sam. Zwiewałbym już gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale nie było takiej możliwości, gdy miałem ze sobą towarzystwo. Raphael poruszał się bardzo powoli, a nogi uginały się pod nim jakby były po części pozbawione kości. Był na granicy omdlenia. Potykał się cały czas i upadał na kolana, a to znowu wstawał.

Jeszcze trochę. Jeszcze trochę. Metr za metrem. Byliśmy już, co najmniej 30 kroków od prawie nieruchomych i na wpół schowanych miedzy drzewami pajęczaków.

\- Dan… głos chłopaka zabrzmiał tym razem naprawdę płaczliwie.

Obróciłem się gwałtownie i chwyciłem go zarzucając go sobie na drugie ramię i poprawiając uchwyt na Sarah ruszyłem sprintem.

Już podczas wakacji odkryłem, że mogę się poruszać naprawdę szybko w tej postaci. Jednak jeszcze nigdy nie robiłem tego z balastem dwóch osób, które dźwigałem. Ramiona mnie bolały jak cholera, ale najważniejsze było jak najszybciej oddalić się z tego miejsca, a ciągle przewracający się Raphael raczej nie nadawał się do ucieczki. Mój ogon z trudem, ale postanowił podźwignąć ten ciężar.

W ten sposób, oddalaliśmy się całkiem sprawnie. Przesuwałem się po nierównościach terenu uciekając jak najdalej tylko dam rady. Sarah była lżejsza, ważyła może 40 kg. Ale Raphael ciążył mi niesamowicie. Ile jedzą te dwunastolatki?

Oglądałem się cały czas za siebie, ale nie widziałem pościgu. Nie słyszałem też abyśmy byli śledzeni.

Może po pokonaniu około kilometra, miałem już dość. Prawie upadłem jak długi całkowicie wyczerpany, opadłem na ziemię myśląc jeszcze o tym by nie rzucić gryfonów zbyt gwałtownie zanim sam sapiąc uderzyłem ramionami o grunt. Puściłem dwa ciałka i od razu się obróciłem celując drżącą z wysiłku ręką we wszystkie strony.

Las był pusty. Tylko szelest liści i mój głośny oddech. Żadnego pościgu.

Odetchnąłem, przełknąłem suchość w ustach i opadłem na plecy wciąż jednak nie wypuszczałem różdżki z dłoni.

Ruch z prawej strony sprawił, że spojrzałem na Raphaela .

Chłopak gapił się na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Był w potężnym szoku. Odwróciłem wzrok i zerknąłem na Sarah. Wciąż była nieprzytomna. Miała zakrwawioną nogę i była niezwykle blada na twarzy. Nachyliłem się nad nią sprawdzając, co jej dokładnie było. Oddychała.

-Co się jej stało?

Cisza.

Spojrzałem na gryfona.

\- Co jej się stało? Dlaczego jest wciąż nieprzytomna?

Raphael wzdrygnął się pocierając ramiona.

\- Pająk ją ukąsił.

Zacisnąłem szczęki. Cholera. Nie było dobrze.

\- Musi się jej podać antidotum. Nie jestem w stanie cię nieść. Musisz iść sam. - Podniosłem swoje ciało ignorując fakt, że drżałem nieco. Byłem zbyt wyczerpany. Powinienem odpocząć. Jednak nie mogłem sobie na to teraz pozwolić.

Nachylając się podniosłem Sarah i rzucając zaklęcie przylepca przyczepiłem ją na wyczarowanych pasach do swoich pleców. Rzuciłem jeszcze jeden czar unieruchamiając jej zranioną nogę i obwijając ją bandażem. Nie byłem medykiem, to musiało wystarczyć.

\- Dan.

Spojrzałem na chłopaka. Jego wzrok mówił tak wiele.

\- Posłuchaj. Nie panikuj, nic wam nie zrobię. Musimy teraz jak najszybciej dostarczyć Sarah antidotum.

\- Ale ty…

\- Nie mogę na ten temat rozmawiać! - Jęknąłem czując się nagle zrozpaczony. Ile ja bym dał, by nie widziano mnie w tej postaci. Dlaczego akurat ten gryfon? Dlaczego on? – Zostaw to proszę! Nie wolno mi o tym rozmawiać. Nie wolno ci o tym wiedzieć! Nie możesz o tym wiedzieć! Rozumiesz?

Byłem zrozpaczony.

Raphael nie uciekł ode mnie. Nie krzyczał. Może gdyby zobaczył mnie w innych okolicznościach wyglądało, by to nieco inaczej. Mam nadzieje, że nie zacznie mnie unikać.

Chłopak w końcu zdawał się zapanować nad paniką i pokiwał głową.

Uniosłem różdżkę skupiając się na tym, co chciałem zrobić i przywołałem wspomnienie tego jak Severus tego ranka pocałował mnie swoimi smakującymi kawą i miodem ustami. To było szczęśliwe wspomnienie.

\- **_Expecto patronum._**

Rozbłysło jasne światło i z mojej różdżki wyskoczył mniejszy niż się spodziewałem kształt. Coś co wyglądało jak… kruk?

Zamrugałem zaskoczony, gdy przekręcił spokojnie swoją głowę w moją stronę czekając na dalszą część zaklęcia.

Cholera.

Nie wyczarowywałem patronusa od wieków. Prawdę mówiąc nie wyczarowywałem go od ponad roku. Jak to się stało, że wyglądał on teraz inaczej? Gdzie się podział rogacz?

Uśmiechnąłem się smutno do ptaka.

Może fakt, że James Potter nie jest moim prawdziwym ojcem wpłynął na moją podświadomość do tego stopnia, że nawet mój patronus zmienił kształt. Przez moje ciało przebiegł żal. Teraz już absolutnie nic nie miałem wspólnego z moimi przybranymi rodzicami. Tak w sumie to oni, prawdopodobnie, nigdy mnie nawet nie widzieli, więc nie powinienem się z tego powodu dziwić.

Przełknąłem gulę w gardle i spoglądając na patronusa machnąłem po raz drugi różdżką i skupiłem się na postaci Severusa **_„Annuntiatio” "zbliżamy się od strony bijącej wierzby. Potrzebne Antidotum.”_**

Kruk na moją prośbę zamachał skrzydłami i odleciał znikając szybko między gałęziami. Mam nadzieje, że Severus zaufa mojemu nowemu posłańcowi. W praktyce, ptak powinien przemówić moim głosem podczas przekazywania wiadomości, ale zawsze mogło coś pójść nie tak.

\- Co to było? –Spytał chłopak.

\- Patronus. Bardzo przydatne zaklęcie. –powiedziałem po prostu nie dziwiąc się jego niewiedzy, w końcu pochodził z mugolskiej rodziny.

-To był ptak?

Pokiwałem głową i nie ciągnąłem dalej tego tematu. Nie miałem teraz do tego serca. Spojrzałem na swój ogon. Teraz, gdy nie byliśmy w biegu zastanowiło mnie czy nie powinienem przyjąć ponownie ludzkiej formy. Wtedy musiałbym jednak świecić gołym tyłkiem. Poza tym. Nie miałem pojęcia, czy nie będę musiał znowu bardzo szybko uciekać. Zdaje się, że mój ogon może ponieść o wiele większe ciężary niż moje nogi.

Westchnąłem.

\- Chodź, musimy się spieszyć.

Przesuwając się w przód pilnowałem by chłopak zbytnio nie zwalniał cały czas go poganiając. O ile jak byłem sam przemieszczanie się było szybsze i prostsze, tak teraz widząc różne ślady pozostawione przez mieszkańców lasu cały czas spodziewałem się ataku. Być może i w tym pomogłaby moja obecna postać. Skoro na pająkach wywarłem aż takie wrażenie, że zapomniały o swoich ofiarach i do tego pozwoliły mi odejść spokojnie, to może i inne stworzenia tak zareagują.

Gdy natrafiliśmy na polane którą już znałem, odetchnąłem z ulgą.

\- To już niedaleko. Zaraz będziemy na miejscu.

Raphael mruknął coś cicho i zachwiał się nieco. Wychyliłem się natychmiast w przód łapiąc go by nie upadł i przez ten ruch dostrzegłem łzy na jego policzkach. Odwrócił natychmiast twarz. I wyrwał ramię z mojego uścisku. Cofnąłem się w tył.

\- Raphael?

\- Czym ty do diabła jesteś? - Wybuchnął nagle patrząc na mnie błyszczącymi oczami. – Co tam robiłeś!? Wszystko jest jakieś chore w tej szkole! Jesteście popieprzeni! Pająki, dręczyciele, a ty jesteś cholernym wężem! I to dosłownie!

Westchnąłem starając się nie okazać na swojej twarzy jak mnie zraniły jego słowa. Wiedziałem przecież, że w końcu to nastąpi. Wystarczyło dać mu trochę czasu, a po pierwszym szoku na pewno przyjdzie złość i nienawiść. Byłem kłamcą i czymś dziwacznym. Nawet nie było konkretnej nazwy na moje ciało. Pół wąż, Lamia, Gorgon. Nie ma nikogo innego na tym świecie takiego jak ja.

Nagle perspektywa wymazania wspomnień Raphaela nie brzmiała tak źle. Nie chciałem by mnie nienawidził. By się mnie bał.

-Ja przepraszam. – powiedziałem tylko.

Raphael zacisnął swoje usta, a na jego twarzy gościł gniew.

\- Dan!!

Obróciłem głowę.

Severus właśnie wbiegł na łąkę i zobaczyłem ulgę na jego twarzy.

\- Sarah została ukąszona. – bardziej niż chętnie odwróciłem wzrok od Raphaela i spotkałem się w pół drogi z Severusem.

Położyłem natychmiast dziewczynę na ziemi, a mężczyzna już wyciągnął różdżkę i machał nad nią, zmarszczył brwi, po czym wlał w jej usta kilka fiolek z eliksirami.

Wciąż była niezwykle blada, ale oddychała, więc gorąco wierzyłem, że jakoś da rady. Młody gryfon stanął za mną.

\- Co z nią? -Zapytałem cicho Severusa. -Czy wyjdzie z tego?

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi przewracając ciało dziewczyny z boku na bok. Zdarł jej nogawkę od spodni i mój prowizoryczny bandaż by obejrzeć zranienie.

\- Jak dawno temu została ugryziona?

\- N- nie wiem. Około pół godziny? Może kilka minut dłużej? Nie wiem. głos Raphaela drżał.

Severus pokiwał głową.

\- Powinno być w porządku. To raczej nie ugryzienie jadowe, a usypiające.

Usłyszałem jak gryfon odetchnął z ulgą, a i mnie samemu też ulżyło.

Wszystko powinno być teraz dobrze. W ciszy obserwowałem napinające się ramiona Severusa i to jak wlewał jeszcze jedną miksturę przez ledwo uchylone wargi Sarah.

I wtedy jego wzrok spoczął na mnie, a jego czy były tak zimne, jak już o wielu tygodnie nie były.

\- Znikaj do zamku! – wysyczał. -Nie powstrzymałem cię od zgrywania bohatera, ale już koniec na dzisiaj! Nikt nie może cię zobaczyć!

Nie mogłem powstrzymać się przed ucieczką spojrzeniem w bok, by nie musieć patrzeć mu w oczy. Wcale więc nie byłem zdziwiony, gdy usłyszałem kolejne słowa.

\- A potem utniemy sobie pogawędkę. – oświadczył zimno.- A pan Panie Brown. Pan ma spore kłopoty. Oczekuję szczegółowych wyjaśnień!

Zerknąłem na chłopaka. Miał on znowu łzy w oczach i wydawał się niezwykle delikatny i kruchy taki brudny i obszarpany.

\- PANIE LIND! Natychmiast do zamku! -warknął Snape. -Już wysłałem wiadomość, zaraz pojawią się tu inni nauczyciele!

Pokiwałem głową i spojrzałem jeszcze raz na Raphaela. Zaraz pojawi się tu Dumbledore. Czy jeszcze jutro będzie pamiętał, co się działo w lesie?

Odwróciłem głowę i schylając się tak by być jak najmniejszym przedostałem się w rekordowym tempie przez łąkę do drzew, na które zaraz się wspiąłem uciekając od miejsca, gdzie zostawiłem kochanka i kumpla. Wejście do zamku nie było obstawione. Więc wślizgnąłem się raczej bez problemu i jak tylko znalazłem się za bramą porzuciłem ogon i przewiązałem swoje nagie ciało kurtką. Potem przebiegłem na bosaka przez opustoszałe korytarze i już wkrótce byłem u siebie w pokoju.

Jutro musiałem stawić się i przyjąć konsekwencje tego, co zrobiłem. Mam nadzieje, że Raphael… mnie nie zapomni.

Była już prawie pierwsza w nocy, gdy opadłem na swoje łóżko, ale przewracałem się z boku na bok niezdolny do zaśnięcia. O drugiej przeniosłem się do pokoi Severusa i zastałem go siedzącego na krawędzi swojego posłania z szklanką ognistej w dłoni.

Westchnął, gdy mnie zobaczył. Nic więcej. Wypił alkohol do końca i położył się poklepując miejsce obok siebie zachęcająco.

Zasnąłem prawie od razu, mimo tysiąca pytań i wątpliwości, co do tego, co nas przywita jutro. 


	17. Rozdział 15 - Zakazany las to za mało.

_****Dan.** ** _

_**** _

Na naszym wspólnym śniadaniu, moją najtrudniejszą misją było, przygryzanie swojego własnego języka.

Nieubłagalnie zbliżała się chwila w której, zarówno on jak i ja musieliśmy iść na lekcje, ale odkąd wstaliśmy z łóżka nie zamieniliśmy ze sobą ani jednego słowa.

Czułem po kościach, że sam z siebie nic nie powie i to ja musiałem przejąć inicjatywę. Wiedziałem o tym, bo wiedziałem, jakich słów powinienem użyć. W mojej głowie odtwarzałem sobie tą rozmowę już po raz dwudziesty podczas trwania posiłku i żadna z wybranych opcji nie kończyła się ciszą. Bowiem pierwszym słowem, jakie powinienem powiedzieć byłoby.

„Przepraszam Severusie za nieposłuchanie się ciebie i narażenie się na niebezpieczeństwo, ale…”

I zanim bym dokończył to zdanie zaczęłaby się nasza kłótnia. Dlatego nie powiedziałem nic.

Nie mogłem wczoraj nie zareagować. Musiałem się ujawnić i uratować Raphaela i Sarah. Gdybym tego nie zrobił już by nie żyli. To było coś, czego byłem pewien jak diabli, skoro praktycznie centymetry dzieliły ich od szczęk olbrzymich mięsożernych pająków.

Severus zakazał mi podejmować jakichkolwiek interwencji i teraz był na mnie zły. Z jednej strony cudownym uczuciem było mieć świadomość, że ktoś się o mnie troszczy. A z drugiej strony wiedziałem, że być może powinienem zareagować inaczej. Zrobić coś, co nie tyle by sprawiło, że pomógłbym przyjaciołom, ale i uchroniło mój sekret bycia Lamią. A ja nie tylko naraziłem się na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo, dosłownie, bo gdyby nie dziwna reakcja Akromantul to byłbym dla nich niczym szwedzki stół, to także całkowicie odsłoniłem się z swoim sekretem.

Niestety tak to ze mną było. Gdy dochodziło do jakiś ekstremalnych sytuacji zazwyczaj działałem, a nie myślałem. W mojej głowie zablokowała się w tamtym momencie myśl, że muszę działać by nie było za późno, ale patrząc się z szerszej perspektywy miałem zerowy pomyślunek na temat własnego bezpieczeństwa.

I właśnie o to Severus był wściekły.

I tu był cholerka problem.

Po tym jak Severus dziurawił sadzone jajka jakby sobie wyobrażał tam mnie samego na torturach podejrzewałem, że jak tylko otworze usta zaatakuje mnie on słownym atakiem niczym samuraj i będzie brutalnie niszczył, każdy argument, jaki przytoczę. Głośna pełna ostrych słów kłótnia wisiała w powietrzu.

W związku z tym, zaraz po śniadaniu nie odzywając się ani słowem pocałowałem go delikatnie na pożegnanie w policzek i uciekłem przez fiuu, a gdy tylko wyszedłem z kominka w swoim pokoju odetchnąłem głośno z ulgą.

Nie chciałem się kłócić.

Wrzuciłem swoje książki do torby i przeczesując lekko swoje włosy skierowałem się na pierwsze tego dnia zajęcia. Dzięki bogu nie miałem dziś żadnych Eliksirów.

Starałem się zignorować szarpiące moimi zmysłami zaniepokojenie, gdy kierowałem się na pierwsze lekcje. Cały czas oczekiwałem, że poczuje na ramieniu czyjąś rękę, która zaciągnie mnie w jakieś ciemne przejście by żądać wyjaśnień, co do wydarzeń z poprzedniej nocy.

Byłem tchórzem.

Dziękowałem Merlinowi za to, że przynajmniej śniadanie miałem już za sobą. Konieczność udania się do Wielkiej Sali, akurat dzisiaj? Koszmarna perspektywa, nawet nie chciałem o tym myśleć. Aurorzy jeszcze nie opuścili szkoły i parę razy wymijałem jakiegoś przedstawiciela tego zawodu na korytarzu, co powodowało mnóstwo plotek wśród uczniów.

\- Podobno wczoraj w nocy dwójka gryfonów zgubiła się w zakazanym lesie. – szeptał z przejęciem Xemil, gdy siadaliśmy razem na obronie przed czarną magią. Różnie bywało na tych zajęciach ze względu na to, że w klasie była nieparzysta liczba osób i często obok mnie zasiadały różne osoby.

Najczęściej jednak był to Hernest bądź John.

Xemil Strasznie dużo gadał i nie dało się rady go powstrzymać, gdy miał coś do obwieszczenia. Tym razem obrał sobie mnie za cel, najwyraźniej uznał, że nie doszły do mnie jeszcze najświeższe wiadomości.

\- Tak? - Zapytałem uprzejmie, naprawdę zainteresowany, co inni mówią na temat wydarzeń ostatniej nocy. Odkąd opuściłem pokój z nikim jeszcze nie rozmawiałem.

\- Wyobrażasz to sobie? – Xemil rozszerzył swoje brązowe oczy wyraźnie podekscytowany. – W zakazanym lesie! Dopiero około północy ich odnaleziono!

\- Straszne. – przytaknąłem. – Czy nic im się nie stało?

-Obydwoje od wczoraj są w skrzydle szpitalnym, a potem cały czas ktoś ich przesłuchiwał. Aurorzy się kręcą szukając winnych. Ponoć ktoś ukradł im różdżki i zaczął ich zaganiać w głąb lasu.

Zamrugałem czując nagły chłód na plecach.

Raphael nic o tym nie wspomniał.

-Może to byli śmierciożercy? – wtrącił się Hernest, który wychylił się z swojej ławki by włączyć się do rozmowy.

Zadrżałem.

Severus na pewno mnie zabije!

Jeżeli była nawet najmniejsza szansa na to, że w lesie byli śmierciożercy i mogli mnie zobaczyć w drugiej formie, to Severus mnie zabije.

\- A to jeszcze nie najważniejsze. Xemil najwyraźniej chciał uprzedzić kolegę w przekazaniu informacji. – Nie zgadniesz, kto wyrwał dwóch gryfonów z szponów śmierci.

Zdrętwiałem cały jakbym wyczekiwał ciosu i...

\- Severus Snape.

Zamrugałem.

\- Ja wiem. -powiedział trochę za głośno. – Snape uratował gryfonów! Nie mogę tego pojąć! Ponoć uratował ich z szpon samych Akromantul.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że to zrobi? – Hernest aż podskakiwał na swoim miejscu. – Snape! Jak myślicie, jakich czarów on użył? Ponoć tam była ponad setka tych pająków!

\- Może je podpalił? - John który właśnie się dosiadł usłyszał ostatnie pytanie, od razu włączył się do rozmowy. – pająki raczej nie lubią ognia.

\- A nie spłonąłby razem z nimi? W końcu byli w środku lasu?

\- To może jakieś potężne zaklęcie tarczy?

\- Snape? – Hernest wydawał się wątpić, by Snape miał jakieś niezwykłe zdolności w dziedzinie obrony mimo, że od lat starał się o posadę nauczyciela OPCM.

\- A eliksiry? To w końcu mistrz eliksirów.

\- Oblał je czymś, co wypaliło im oczy? – próbował dalej John.

Spekulacje trwały dalej i chłopakom wcale nie przeszkadzało, że nie uczestniczę w dyskusji. W końcu Penaus zirytowany tym, że uczniowie nie pozwalają mu prowadzić lekcji rozdzielił naszą czwórkę nakazując nam przesiąść się do innych ławek.

Mnie zastanowiło, jakim cudem Severusa postawiono w takiej sytuacji.

Czyżby Dumbledore zmienił pamięć Raphaela w ten sposób, by chłopak sądził, że to Severus był na moim miejscu? Poczułem jednocześnie ulgę i smutek. Czułem się tak jakbym tracił przez to przyjaciół. To było jak stracenie Rona i Hermiony. Tak jakby nasze wszystkie przygody nie miały miejsca.

Czy Teraz Raphael nie pamiętał naszej szalonej ucieczki przez las? Mimo, że to było straszne przeżycie, które z pewnością większość osób chciałaby zapomnieć, to nie potrafiłem się pozbyć z serca poczucia straty.

Najbardziej jednak z tego wszystkiego zaniepokoiła mnie wzmianka o śmierciożercach. Wczoraj podczas całego zajścia jakoś nie wpadłem na pomysł by się zapytać Raphaela o to, dlaczego się nie bronił i dlaczego był aż tak głęboko w lesie. Całe zdarzenie było mocno podejrzane.

\- Panie Lind. Proszę o uwagę.

Podskoczyłem na swoim miejscu podnosząc głowę po to by napotkać nieco zirytowany wzrok nauczyciela Obrony przed czarną magią stojącego zaraz nad moją ławką.

-Przepraszam profesorze.

Nauczyciel zmrużył oczy, a słysząc ciche chichoty w sali przesunął złym wzrokiem po uczniach.

\- Skoro wszyscy są aż tak zaabsorbowani wydarzeniami, jakie miały miejsce tej nocy, a pan Lind do tego stopnia rozpatruje to wszystko, że nie słyszy jak wzywam go już po raz trzeci, to jestem pewien, że każdy już zdążył obmyśleć plan działania, jaki by podjął w przypadku spotkania Akromantuli! Proszę na następne zajęcia napisać szczegółowy plan działania, w przypadku znalezienia się w takiej sytuacji, z uwzględnieniem co najmniej piętnastu różnych zaklęć.

Zbiorowy jęk przeszedł przez salę.

\- A co nam pan powie panie Lind? Ma pan już jakiś plan? Może się podzielisz z resztą klasy. Co zrobiłby pan w przypadku spotkania Akromantul?

\- Zwiewałbym. – odpowiedziałem szczerze. Do tej pory w końcu zawsze to robiłem, gdy przyszło mi się spotkać twarzą w twarz z tymi pająkami.

\- Czy mam przypomnieć, że te pająki potrafią poruszać się szybciej niż biegnący człowiek? Ucieczka najpewniej skończyłaby się w paszczy stwora. Jakieś inne pomysły? Czego boją się pająki?

Zastanowiłem się chwilę. Szkoda, że wczoraj nie pomyślałem o tym by rozważyć różne zaklęcia ofensywne i defensywne. Mogło się przydać. Teraz było i tak na to za późno.

\- Woda wydaje się ok. ogień też.

\- Coś jeszcze? Czy nic nie mieliście na temat tych pająków na opiece nad magicznymi stworzeniami?

\- Raczej nie noszę Bazyliszka w kieszeni tak by móc nimi straszyć Akromantule. – powiedziałem cierpko i nagle mnie olśniło. Bazyliszek.

Czy możliwe, że pająki wyczuły we mnie coś, czego ja nie wiedziałem? Tylko raz w życiu widziałem, aby ci mieszkańcy zakazanego lasu okazywały obawę przed jakimś innym stworzeniem. I był to właśnie bazyliszek chowający się w rurach Hogwartu na drugim roku.

Czy chodziło o to? Czy moje dziwne ciało miało coś wspólnego z bazyliszkiem? Czy dlatego widziałem świat w innych barwach niż reszta czarodziei? Może to pozostałości zdolności tego stworzenia do zabijania i petryfikowania wzrokiem?

A może ogólnie chodziło o to, że pająki boją się węży? Zdaje mi się teraz, że w walce pająka z wężem to wąż by wybrał bez problemu.

Podniosłem głowę zaskoczony, gdy nagle zobaczyłem, że reszta uczniów podnosi się z swoich miejsc.

Nie słuchałem, co mówił profesor, ale najwyraźniej mieliśmy wykonywać jakieś ćwiczenia w rzucaniu zaklęć i dlatego po chwili ławki znikły, a uczniowie ustawili się po jednej stronie Sali.

Nie myliłem się.

Do końca zajęć celowaliśmy w wielki zbiornik z wodą za pomocą różnego rodzaju zaklęć używających płomienie.

Penaus powtarzając, że ze względu na strukturę ciała pająków i ich wąskich długich i najczęściej owłosionych odnóży, są one bardzo podatne na ogień. Jeżeli potraktuje się jakiegokolwiek pajęczaka tego typu zaklęciem, jego odnóża zajmą się ogniem, jako pierwsze, a bez swojej mobilności Akromantula przestanie nam zagrażać.

Starając się więc nie myśleć kompletnie o moim prawdopodobnym pokrewieństwie z wielkim wężem, zacząłem skupiać się na barwach magii moich kolegów z klasy.

Było to ciekawe zjawisko, które zawsze mnie fascynowało i wielokrotnie zanim sam próbowałem rzucić jakieś zaklęcie, przynajmniej raz obserwowałem jak pozostali to robią. Skupiali swoją magię przenosząc ją do ręki, po to by w rozbłysku światła zmieniała się ona w konkretne zaklęcie wylatując z końca różdżki.

Wyglądało to nadzwyczaj efektownie.

Gdy zaklęcia są dobrze powiedziane to mają zawsze ten sam kolor. Różnią się tylko siłą magiczną włożoną w dany czar.

Zastanawiało mnie zawsze, jakim cudem kolor własnej magii każdego z czarodziei zmienia się w coś całkowicie innego za pomocą różdżki.

Wiedziałem, że różdżki mają pomóc w skupieniu mocy magicznej i jej ukształtowaniu, ale zawsze mi się wydawało, że jest nieco dziwnym, że na siłę zmieniamy własną magie w coś innego tylko po to by dostosować ją do standardów jakiś zaklęć.

Kiedyś widziałem jak Dumbledore użył magii bezróżdżkowej.

Wtedy magia której użył, miała ten sam odcień co jego aura magiczna. Stworzył wtedy olbrzymie pole ochronne podczas jednego z ataków śmierciożerców zeszłego roku.

W przeciwieństwie do normalnego _****Protego****_ , które za pomocą inkantacji i ruchu błyszczy się intensywnym fioletem magia zaklęcia ochronnego Dumbledore bez różdżki, miała tą samą szarawą barwę jak jego własna aura.

Nie miałem pojęcia, czym różniły się te dwa zaklęcia oprócz kolorem magii. Czy któreś z nich było by skuteczniejsze?

Kilka metrów dalej Ginny wysłała wielką rozjarzoną kulę ognia w ścianę z taką siłą, że ta zaczęła się topić. Penaus natychmiast ugasił płomienie i usunął szkody chwaląc przy tym gryfonkę i zerknął na mnie ponaglająco. Najwyraźniej zauważył, że jeszcze nie zacząłem ćwiczeń.

_****Incendio.** ** _

_****Ignis.** ** _

_****Focus Flamma.** ** _

_****Igneus.** ** _

_****Fugillo.** ** _

Zaklęć wysyłających kule ognia. Strumienie jak z miotacza płomieni, zapalające mały płomyczek taki jak potrzebny do zapalenia świecy były ćwiczone przez wszystkich w klasie z mniejszym bądź większym skutkiem.

Zastanawiające ile różnych słów trzeba było znać by móc panować nad jednym z żywiołów.

Sam po kilku udanych próbach rozejrzałem się ukradkiem i przełożyłem dyskretnie różdżkę do drugiej ręki.

Po moich rozmyślaniach zaciekawiło mnie, czy też byłbym w stanie użyć magii bezróżdżkowej tak jak Dumbledore. Jak przez mgłę przypomniałem sobie, że kiedyś z odległości kilku metrów sprawiłem, że moja różdżka rozbłysnęła ****_Lumos._****

Podniosłem dłoń i bez trudu skupiłem swoją magie w dłoni tak jakbym szykował się do rzucenia zaklęcia.

 _ ** **Ignis****_ było najpopularniejszym zaklęciem więc kilka razy spróbowałem, choć z marnym efektem.

Nieco krzywo się uśmiechałem jak moja magia po nieudanych próbach raczej mało efektywnie zaczyna spadać z moich palców niczym kisiel rozsypując się w powietrzu w nicość.

Próbowałem to ruszać palcem jak różdżką. To skupiać magie tylko w koniuszkach palców przed rzuceniem.

Nawet wyobrażenie sobie buchających płomieni nie pomagało.

W końcu zdecydowałem się na eksperyment, którego nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie do tej pory nie rozważałem.

Już wcześniej zdarzało mi się pleść magię.

To było ciekawe i czasami zajmujące nudę zajęcie.

Takie jak bazgranie na marginesie kartek Rona, czy skrupulatne jak od linijki zaznaczanie flamastrem fragmentów tekstów Hermiony.

Po prostu, zajęcie czymś rąk.

Czasami plotłem kolory starając się z różnych barw robić jakieś kształty. Nie tylko warkoczyki. Raczej jak dzierganie na niewidocznym płótnie. Kiedyś po jednej z kłótni z Ronem, za pomocą kolorów magii wydziergałem wielki błyszczący się na czerwono środkowy palec wiszący w powietrzu i wskazujący na łóżko kumpla.

Wiem, że to dziecinne, ale w tamtym momencie, gdy byłem zły na rudzielca wydawało mi się to nieco satysfakcjonujące, że chłopak tego nie widział, bo spał, a środkowy palec prawie przez całą noc wisiał w powietrzu wskazując w stronę jego łóżka. Teraz wiedziałem, że nawet gdyby nie spał i tak by nie widział wtedy tego wytworu magicznego, bo tylko ja widziałem magię w ten sposób.

Teraz mnie zastanowiło czy nie powinienem tego wykorzystać w inny sposób. Przecierając swoje palce starałem się skupić magię w większej ilości, splotłem wici ściśle ze sobą zanim, machając obydwoma dłońmi tak by przybrało to spiralny kształt zaklęcia _****Ignis****_ wypchnąłem ją w przód mówiąc zaklęcie.

Mój eksperyment można było opisać dosyć krótko.

Ze względu na to, że kula ognia, którą rzuciłem, przebiła się przez ścianę jak przez masło i wylądowała w samym środku dziedzińca, wypalając tam kształt jak po spadnięciu meteorytu. Zajęcia zakończyły się wcześniej, a profesor Penaus musiał zająć się naprawianiem szkód.

Po tak efektownym zakończeniu się zajęć obrony przed czarną magią, transmutacja i zielarstwo minęły już o wiele spokojniej.

Jednak wraz z mijającym dniem zbliżało się nieuniknione.

Udawanie, że wcale nie chciałem iść dzisiejszego dnia do pokoi Severusa, było nadzwyczaj proste.

Zazwyczaj z w nocy, z soboty na niedziele zawsze u niego bywałem. To był jakiś niepisany grafik, który wraz z nim stworzyłem i przestrzegałem jakby to był mój plan tygodnia, który musiałem odhaczyć.

W piątek po zajęciach od razu przenosiłem się do jego kwater. Tam mogłem spokojnie przybrać swoją formę Lamii i odrabiać zadania, podczas, gdy Severus załatwiał swoje sprawy takie jak poprawa prac uczniów, ważenia czegoś w swojej prywatnej pracowni, czy po prostu czytał książkę.

Taki czas spędzaliśmy w ciszy tylko wymieniając z sobą jakieś uwagi. On nie wtrącał się w moje zadania, a ja nie wypytywałem się go o testy, jakie przygotowywał dla uczniów.

W piątki czasami ktoś odwiedzał kwatery Severusa. Ślizgoni, mający jakieś sprawy do swojego opiekuna domu właśnie ten dzień mieli wyznaczeni na to by zawracać mu głowę swoimi problemami. Raz nawet usłyszałem Dracona wykłócającego się o jakąś zgodę na trening Quditcha o konkretnej godzinie w konkretnym dniu.

Czasami Severus musiał gdzieś wyjść i coś załatwić dla swoich ślizgonów, ale nigdy nie zapraszał uczniów do swoich prywatnych pokoi, więc nie musiałem uciekać go jego sypialni w obawie, że ktoś mnie nakryje.

Przesypialiśmy wspólnie noc z piątku na sobotę.

I Tego dnia zawsze należał do mnie.

Spaliśmy do późna. Jedliśmy obiad w kwaterach, a później najczęściej fiukaliśmy najpierw do Hogsmade, a później z Hogsmade Severus zabierał mnie teleportacją w różne miejsca.

Jednak głównie spacerowaliśmy. Nad Tamizom w Londynie, albo w Austrii deptak nad Dunajem, czy przez rozległy park w Bonn w Niemczech.

Unikaliśmy miejsc zamieszkałych przez Czarodzieji i miejsc odwiedzanych przez turystów. To były takie nasze spokojne minuty, gdzie rozmawialiśmy o niczym ciesząc się towarzystwem i czasami karmiąc okruszkami kaczki, czy łabędzie.

Tylko kilka razy zdarzyło się byśmy jedli na mieście i byśmy zapuszczali się w miejsca gdzie można było spotkać więcej ludzi.

Obiecane przez Severusa Kino i tak sprawiło, że obydwojgu nam było strasznie głupio. Mnóstwo młodych nastolatków i raczej nieprzekonujący nas obydwoje film mający być w zamierzeniu komedią.

Mugole zdawali się mieć jakieś inne poczucie humoru.

Po naszej sobocie spędzaliśmy także zawsze noc z soboty na niedzielę razem. I dopiero w niedzielę opuszczałem kwatery Severusa dając mu czas dla siebie, samemu w tym czasie odwiedzając wierzę Gryffindoru. W poniedziałki ponownie się pojawiałem, a w tygodniu. W wtorki ponownie odpuszczałem. Co jednak nie znaczyło, że spędzałem te wieczory sam. Czasami we wtorki Severus odwiedzał mnie w moich pokojach.

Może nie czasami, a bardzo często. Bywało, że przychodził już tak późno, że leżałem w łóżku zasypiając, gdy on się pojawiał i w ciszy kładł się obok mnie. Zdarzało się jednak, że przychodził wcześniej. Tuż po kolacji w wielkiej Sali.

Spędzaliśmy wtedy nieprzyzwoicie dużo czasu w łazience nawzajem sobie pomagając się myć, choć więcej jest w tym z obmacywania i wylegiwania się w wodzie niż prawdziwego mycia. Bywało jednak, że nie pojawiał się w ogóle pewnie zajęty swoimi sprawami.

Lubiłem nasze wtorki.

Miało to w sobie coś z niepewności.

Przyjdzie dzisiaj, czy nie? Będzie wcześniej, czy później?

Wtorki były super.

W środy i czwartki czasami się u niego pojawiałem, a czasami nie.

To zależało od tego czy dużo czasu spędzałem z kolegami z Gryffindoru i czy byłem bardzo zmęczony.

Jednak piątki i soboty.

Odkąd staliśmy się parą, nigdy nie spędziliśmy tych dwóch nocy osobno.

A teraz. Z premedytacją planowałem złamać tą zasadę.

Powód?

Strach.

Prawdziwy ściskający wnętrzności jak imadło strach.

Wiedziałem, że mistrz eliksirów był na mnie zły.

Czułem to w jego magii, widziałem na jego twarzy.

Może nie byłby na mnie aż taki zły, ale jak poszła plotka, że drugorocznych rozbrojono i specjalnie wypuszczono na nich Akromantule, a odpowiedzialni za to są prawdopodobnie śmierciożercy. Nerwy Severusa na pewno się napięły niebezpiecznie.

Wiem, co chciał powiedzieć.

„obiecałeś mi, że nie będziesz ryzykował.” „Ktoś niepowołany mógł cię zobaczyć.” „śmierciożercy mogli cię zobaczyć. ”

A ja?

Jak tchórz mimo tego, że był piątek nie poszedłem do jego kwater bo nie chciałem stanąć przed nim i się z nim kłócić.

On wiedział, jakie będą moje argumenty. Ale to i tak nie zmieniało tego, że był zły.

Więc jak jakiś dzieciak. Mnóstwo czasu poświęciłem na odrabianie zadań z Hernestem, Xemilem i Johnem, którzy więcej czasu poświęcali na to by nie kłócić się podczas wybierania z pudełka fasolek wszystkich smaków, niż na odrabianiu zadań.

Sam nie miałem ochoty na nic. Kolację też ominąłem, a obiad do tej pory stał mi w gardle.

Nie czułem się dobrze z tą sytuacją.

Wracając tuż przed ciszą nocną do swoich pokoi udawałem sam przed sobą, że wcale nie staram się znaleźć wymówki by do niego nie iść.

Ale wtedy znalazłem moją wymówkę. Czekała przed drzwiami do moich pokoi.

Raphael siedział na ziemi otaczając kolana dłońmi i zdawał się tam być już od dłuższego czasu. Kolana mi drżały z nerwów, gdy powoli podchodziłem do niego nie mając pojęcia, czego się spodziewać. Czy jego pamięć zmieniono? Czy wiedział, co się stało? Wiedział, kim byłem?

Słysząc, że ktoś się zbliża drugoroczny wstał i spojrzał na mnie. Wykręcał swoje palce w różne kierunki i zerkał z niepokojem na moją twarz.

-Możemy pogadać?

Otworzyłem drzwi i wpuściłem go bez słowa.

Przygotowałem nam herbatę i zapaliłem w kominku. Na szczęście w moich pokojach zawsze były w puszce jakieś ciasteczka i nigdy nie brakowało herbaty, czy drwa w do kominka. Zgredek jak zwykle o wszystko zadbał.

Raphael zasiadł w fotelu dokładnie naprzeciwko kominka skupiając się na płomieniach i wciąż unikając mojego wzroku.

-Jak się czujesz?

Zamrugał i odłożył filiżankę nie biorąc nawet łyka.

-Dobrze.

-A co z Sarah?

-Wyzdrowieje. Przyjechali jej rodzice by ją odwiedzić w skrzydle szpitalnym. Sarah jest wciąż nieco przestraszona i roztrzęsiona. Nie wiem, czy będzie chciała dalej uczęszczać do Hogwartu.

-Och. Niech się nie zniechęca, ma przecież tylu przyjaciół. Nie powinna z tego rezygnować zbyt szybko.

Skinął głowa.

Upiłem nieco herbaty również odkładając filiżankę. Smakowała jak popiół zmieszany z liśćmi. Moje dłonie drżały.

-Twoi rodzice nie przyjechali?

Raphael powoli pokręcił głową. Wiedziałem, że on nie ma łatwej sytuacji rodzinnej. Z tego co zrozumiałem z kilku skrawków informacji, miał dużo rodzeństwa i rodzice nie mieli pieniędzy.

-Moi rodzice nie chcieli mnie puścić do szkoły. W takich przypadkach, jeżeli ktoś z mugolskiej rodziny chce się uczyć, ministerstwo stosuje pewną skomplikowaną metodę polegającą na przekazaniu magicznej odpowiedzialności prawnej na innego pełnoletniego członka rodziny. Mój brat się zgodził za mnie świadczyć. Nie mieszka już z moimi rodzicami, przeniósł się kilka lat temu do Grecji. Tak właściwie się z nim nie widuję, bo na wakacje zawsze wracam do domu, jednak to on podpisuje wszystkie zgody. Rodzice tak naprawdę nie wiedzą, gdzie jestem w ciągu roku. Ich pamięć jest zmieniona i myślą, że to mugolski, rząd wysłał mnie do specjalnej szkoły. Ale skoro nic za mnie nie muszą płacić i karmić mnie muszą tylko podczas wakacji to nie jest aż tak źle.

Przełknąłem gulę w gardle.

U Dursleów też nie miałem najlepiej, ale żeby nie mieć wsparcia od własnych rodziców?

-Musi być ci ciężko nie móc o tym z nimi porozmawiać.

Wzruszył ramionami.

-Nigdy nie miałem z nimi bliskich stosunków. Oni wychodzą z bardzo religijnych rodzin. Tacy fanatycy. W związku z tym chyba też uznali, że do ich obowiązku należy zaludnienie tego świata pobożnymi ludźmi. Mam szóstkę starszego i czwórkę młodszego rodzeństwa. Ja pochodzę z drugiej żony mojego ojca, a ostatnio jak byłem na wakacjach to matka była znowu w ciąży. Z tyloma osobami w domu z matką zamieniam może dwa zdania tygodniowo, a ojca prawie wcale nie widuję.

-przykro mi.

Skinął głową.

Wiedziałem po co zaczął tą rozmowę i wyjaśnienia. Sam, też chciał się teraz dowiedzieć nieco o mnie. Chciał zrozumieć, kim i czym byłem.

-Mój wygląd wtedy cię zaskoczył. –zacząłem kulawo, starając się zrozumieć co naprawdę pamięta.

-Taaa… byłem, zaskoczony.

Rozluźniłem się teraz rozumiejąc, że pamięta wszystko.

Skupił na mnie wzrok przekręcając się w fotelu. Ciemnoczekoladowe oczy i włosy. Przyjemna twarz z zadartym do góry nosem. Wyglądał na naprawdę przyzwoitego i sympatycznego dzieciaka. Odkąd pojawił się w magicznym świecie na pewno przeżył mnóstwo dziwnych sytuacji, które były by mu oszczędzone w mugolskim świecie. Zapewne właśnie zaczął sądzić, że już się dostosował i rozumie tyle, co inni, a tutaj okazuje się nagle, że ja zmieniam się w coś dziwnego i znowu jego koncepcja rozumienia magicznego świata się zachwiała.

-To wszystko jest dla mnie samego nieco dziwne i nowe. Ja jeszcze w zeszłym roku byłem zupełnie normalny. Te zmiany. To, co widziałeś. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić. –potarłem swoje dłonie.- To po prostu się stało. Nagle obudziłem się w tamtej formie i musiałem całe swoje życie dostosować do nowej sytuacji. Nie chciałem cię niepokoić ani okłamać. To po prostu warunki, jakie narzucił mi dyrektor, a które muszę spełnić, jeżeli chcę uczęszczać do Hogwartu. Dlatego prosiłem cię byś nic nie mówił dyrektorowi. O tym jak wyglądam.

-On by cię wyrzucił?

Westchnąłem.

-Może nie od razu wyrzucił, ale obawiałem się, że żuci na ciebie zaklęcie zapomnienia. Nie pamiętałbyś o tym jak wyglądam, czy o tym że mnie w ogóle tamtej nocy spotkałeś. Nie chciałem by mieszano ci w głowie. Chciałem ci zaufać z moim sekretem.

O dziwo. Te słowa zdawały się sprawić, że Raphael się rozluźnił.

-Ja nic nie powiedziałem. Wszystko jest ok. Pamiętam cię.

Musiałem się do niego uśmiechnąć.

-Czyli. Ten twój wygląd. To na serio? To nie jakieś zaklęcie? To tak na serio, serio?

Zaśmiałem się.

-Tak. Najprawdziwsza materialna część mnie. Ale nie rozpowiadaj o tym nikomu. To nie powinno się stać. Tylko w tamtym momencie jak was znalazłem myślałem o tym, że muszę natychmiast działać. Gdyby nie to, pewnie wcześniej bym się przemienił tak byś mnie nie widział.

Raphael spuścił wzrok.

-Czyli ty nie jesteś chory. Tak? to chodzi o twoją przemianę?

Pokiwałem głową.

-Nie mogę cały czas być w jednej formie. Muszę się czasami przemieniać. A nie mogę tego robić przy ludziach.

-och.

Nie miałem pojęcia jak mam teraz interpretować dziwne zawirowania magii, jakie widziałem u Raphaela. Inaczej by było gdybym mógł go dotknąć. Wtedy mógłbym to wyczuć. Ale nie wydawało mi się, aby dobrym pomysłem było teraz chwytanie go za ramię. Wydawał się ponownie bardzo napięty i zestresowany.

Jednak mogłem zrozumieć jedno.

Wciąż do końca nie wiedział jak umiejscowić mnie w magicznym świecie.

-Nie znajdziesz nikogo wyglądającego jak ja w żadnej z książek. Nie usłyszysz także o tym na żadnym z przedmiotów czy od nauczycieli.

Przełknął.

-Więc… skąd.

-Nie wiem Raphael. Moje pojawienie się jest owiane wielką tajemnicą. Nie znam moich rodziców. Nawet nie wiem, czy jakiś mam. Znaleziono mnie wiele lat temu w miejscu, w którym nie powinienem być i oddano do pewnych ludzi na wychowanie. Jestem pewien, że sam wpadniesz na równie wiele pomysłów odnośnie mojego pochodzenia, co ja. Jednak nie ma nic pewnego. Jestem po prostu teraz Dan Lind i nikim więcej. Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko wciąż pozostaniemy przyjaciółmi?

Raphael zaczął intensywnie kiwać głową. I uśmiechnął się z wahaniem.

Raphael zdradził mi później, co się stało tego feralnego szlabanu. Byli tam z starszymi ślizgonami, którzy cały czas im dokuczali z powodu szlabanów. Mieli wyprowadzić na wieczorny spacer dwa północniki. Stworzenia przypominające mrówkojady o długich nogach biegaczy. Hagrid kazał im przejść się wzdłuż zakazanego lasu do jeziora i wrócić za godzinę.

Jednak jak tylko znikli z widoku chatki Hagrida jeden z ślizgonów złośliwie przecięli smycz Północnika, który wbiegł miedzy drzewa szybciej niż zdążyli zareagować.

Ślizgoni zostali, a on z Sarach weszli miedzy drzewa chcąc złapać stworzenie. Nie chcieli wejść daleko. Cały czas mieli prześwit na jezioro w zasięgu wzroku. Jednak nagle rozbłysło jakieś światło i ich różdżki zostały wyrwane z ich dłoni.

Wtedy wiedzieli już, że nie są sami.

Ktoś z premedytacją cały czas zagradzał im drogę i zaganiał ich głębiej w las. Sarach się potknęła i zraniła.

Raphael myślał, że może jak będą uciekać od tego, kto ich śledził w stronę Hogsmade to w końcu trafią na tory kolejowe i stamtąd już będą mogli wrócić. Ale prześladowca nie dał im spokoju. Poza tym zrobiło się już zupełnie ciemno.

Tylko cud sprawił, że jak pojawiły się pająki znaleźli tą kryjówkę pod korzeniami drzewa.

Sarach co prawda została ukąszona. I wkrótce straciła przytomność, ale przez kilka minut. Puki sam się nie pojawiłem by ich uratować. Jakoś sobie radzili.

Reszta była już jasna.

Raphael po mojej i Severusa prośbie by nie zdradzać, że mnie tam spotkał po prostu zmienił imię osoby, która przyszła na ratunek.

I tak skończyliśmy w punkcie wyjścia.

Myślałem, że jak będę miał możliwość porozmawiać z Raphaelem to zmieni się nieco zasób mojej wiedzy na temat tego, co się tak naprawdę stało i czy naprawdę brał w tym udział jakiś śmierciożerca. Największym jednak pytaniem było to, dlaczego nie widziałem innych śladów.

Z wyjaśnień Raphaela wynika, że ktoś cały czas ich gonił i z wyraźną premedytacją spychał w jednym kierunku. Ja jako samozwańczy ekspert od widzenia magii mogę jednak powiedzieć… nie widziałem tam innych śladów magii.

Teraz pozostawało pytanie. Jakim cudem?

To nie miało sensu. Skoro ktoś ich gonił to musiałem także zobaczyć pozostałości magii osoby, bądź osób, które tam były. Ja jednak nic takiego nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć. chyba że, ze względu na to, że skupiałem się na śladach magii pozostawianych przez gryfonów za bardzo i świadomie ignorowałem magię wszystkich innych.

A przecież to nie tak że było tam całkiem pusto. Widziałem wszak nitki magii jednorożców. Wszelakiego rodzaju patyczaków, ptaków a nawet Centaurów. Wszystkich magicznych stworzeń zamieszkujących las. Jednak nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć żadnego innego człowieka.

Ślady pozostawiane przez magiczne istoty są zupełnie inne jak te pozostawiane przez ludzi. To co pozostawiają magiczne istoty bardziej przypomina pajęczynę unoszącą się w powietrzu. Ludzie zostawiają coś takiego jak wybuchy magii w miejscach, gdzie uderzyły ich czary. Wyraźnie odciski swoich dłoni czy stup, jeżeli mieli z jakimś przedmiotem bezpośredni kontakt.

Ja jednak pamiętałem tylko Raphaela i Sarach.

Żadnej innej ludzkiej istoty.

Czyżby ktoś świadomie zatarł swoje ślady?

Najlepszym wyjściem byłoby pójście jeszcze raz do lasu i zbadanie ścieżki, którą uciekali gryfoni.

Jednak nie było mowy o tym bym mógł to teraz zrobić. Po pierwsze. Ślady na pewno już bardzo mocno zwietrzały, a po drugie, nawet nie chcę myśleć, jakie zamieszanie by powstało gdybym udał się do lasu i ktoś mnie na tym przyłapał.

Trzecim i ostatnim punktem były Akromantule.

Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie.

Jaki szaleniec udał by się w tej chwili do lasu, gdy Akromantule ledwo dobę wcześniej były, aż tak daleko od swojego legowiska.

Poza tym Raphael trzymający w swoich dłoniach filiżankę herbaty i patrzący się na mnie swoimi zmartwionymi brązowymi oczami nie wydawał się być w tej chwili zdolny do tego by opuścić mój pokój.

Usiadłem więc bliżej niego i rozmawiałem z nim cicho o różnych. Mniej istotnych sprawach do późnej nocy i sam nie wiedziałem, kiedy zasnęliśmy na naszych miejscach oświetlani ciepłymi płomieniami ognia z kominka.

XXXX

Godzina za godziną mijały lekcje, a niepokój mnie nie opuszczał. Całe moje ciało było napięte jakbym spodziewał się fizycznego ataku i niestety nie miałem pojęcia z której strony on nadejdzie. Musiałem iść dzisiaj do Severusa i się z nim skonfrontować, a obawa przed jego złością napawała mnie paraliżującym przerażeniem.

Przez ciało przechodziły mi dreszcze sprawiając, że drżałem jak z zimna mimo, że coraz szczelniej okrywałem się swoim płaszczem. Kierując się na obiad potknąłem się co najmniej 3 razy, a po wejściu do wielkiej Sali na obiad nogi się pode mną ugięły i upadłem na kolana z jękiem. I dopiero wtedy dotarło do mnie, w czym leży problem.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku kumplu? – Hernest starał się pomóc mi wstać z marnym skutkiem, bo moje kolana zmieniły się w kisiel.

\- Słabo się czuje. - przyznałem szczerze.

Ucisk w kręgosłupie był paskudny.

-Chcesz się czegoś napić? Może zaprowadzić cię do skrzydła szpitalnego? John i Hernest pomogli mi w końcu się podnieść i stanąć na słabych nogach.

\- J- ja. Muszę iść do swojego pokoju.– wyksztusiłem.

Musiałem wrócić do swojego pokoju. Popełniłem straszną decyzję, która się teraz mściła. Już ponad dobę nie przybierałem swojej drugiej formy i do tego źle zinterpretowałem swoje złe samopoczucie nad ranem. Myślałem cały czas o Severusie, Raphaelu i ataku pająków. Przez ten cały czas, godzina za godziną czas uciekał, a ja teraz cierpiałem, bo zbyt długo nie byłem w swojej drugiej formie.

-Zabierzemy cię tam.

Chłopaki, moja deska ratunku zaoferowali mi pomoc. Mnie jednak perspektywa tego, że mam jeszcze dostać się na trzecie piętro napawała przerażeniem. Teraz gdy wiedziałem w czym leży problem całość mojego cierpienia skupiła się właśnie na tym.

\- Dan. Co ci jest? Raphael podbiegł do mnie i wydawał się być mocno zaniepokojony, zaraz za nim byli już ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Ron i Hermiona.

Ewakuacja! Ile osób już skupiło na mnie uwagę? Musiałem jak najszybciej opuścić Wielką Sale.

-Idźmy stąd! - Błagałem Hernesta i Johna obawiając się większej publiczności.

Słyszałem jeszcze jakieś odległe. „zaczekajcie” i Gdy opuściliśmy wielką salę odetchnąłem z ulgą. Zaraz za drzwiami pojawił się jednak problem schodów.

Podniosłem głowę jakbym miał przed sobą swojego najgroźniejszego przeciwnika i zamarłem czując nowy, obezwładniający niepokój, gdy dostrzegłem zapalającą się kolorem podłogę. Drzwi do Wielkiej Sali i wejściowe do zamku, zatrzasnęły się z głośnym grzmotem, który sprawił, że szyby w oknach zagrzechotały. Moi przyjaciele podskoczyli przestraszeni rozglądając się nieco spanikowani po przestrzeni, a ja czując zimny pot na kręgosłupie obserwowałem zmieniające się barwy magii.

\- Co jest? - Hernest zacisnął mocniej dłonie na moim ramieniu wyciągając drugą ręką różdżkę.

Wszyscy wyczuwali, że coś jest nie tak jak powinno. Nie widzieli zawirowań magii tak jak ja, ale musieli coś poczuć, a ja uderzenie serca później usłyszałem coś, co przyprawiło całe moje ciało o dreszcze, a Raphaelowi wyrwał się krzyk przerażenia.

kle, kle, kle.

Zatrzaskiwały się w obrzydliwym dźwięku szczęki Akromantul, które pojawiły się jak za sprawą aportacji na suficie w holu.

Hernest i John puścili mnie po to by chwycić pewniej swoje różdżki, a ja upadłem na ziemie nie będąc już w stanie utrzymać swojej masy ciała. Nie padło jednak żadne zaklęcie. Sam nawet nie sięgnąłem po magiczny patyk sparaliżowany, a blady z przerażenia Raphael, opadł na kolana przy mnie i zacisnął drżące palce na moim ramieniu. To było dla niego za wiele. Ledwo dwa dni wcześniej prawie padł ofiarom tych olbrzymich stworzeń.

Spojrzałem na osoby, które były z nami w holu.

Hernest i John wciąż stali obok. Dalej dostrzegłem Rona, Hermione i ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Harry’ego Pottera! Gdy go zobaczyłem, zrozumiałem od razu, dlaczego Akromantule się tu pojawiły. To był atak wymierzony w Harry’ego Pottera.

Pająki zaczęły spuszczać swoje cielska w dół ściany klekocząc swoimi ohydnymi szczękami.

Krzyk za mną sprawił, że podniosłem głowę na schody. Stały tam trzy dziewczyny z młodszych roczników. Kolejne pająki zagradzały im drogę w górę schodów, zmuszając je przy tym by dołączyły do nas w dole. Byliśmy otoczeni.

\- Pająki. Cholerne pająki. -Usłyszałem. Spanikowany pisk Rona. – Nie cierpię pająków.

\- Skąd one się tu wzięły? -Hermiona wydawała się nieco bardziej pewna, ale wiedziałem, że to tylko pozory. Jej dłonie drżały. Ile było tu tych stworów?

\- POMOCY!

Rozległ się krzyk. Ale to nie trzy młodsze uczennice zaczęły krzyczeć, a Harry Potter.

Mimo, że było to logiczne posunięcie to i tak wątpiłem by miało ono sens. Skoro ktoś postarał się o sprowadzenie tych potworów do Hogwartu, to też i na pewno pomyślał o tym by wyciszyć drzwi do wielkiej Sali tak by nikt nie słyszał, tego co tu się dzieje. Jednak ten pierwszy krzyk pociągnął za sobą kolejne. Trzy dziewczynki, które zdołały zbiec z schodów ścisnęły się w kupkę zaraz obok mnie i Raphaela zaczynając płakać i krzyczeć.

Jednak nasz czas już się skończył. Akromantule nie czekały na to byśmy zdążyli opracować plan działania. Jak na komendę, wszystkie na raz ruszyły w naszą stronę.

przesuwały się po suficie i ścianach potrącając wiszące obrazy spadające teraz na ziemię z trzaskiem. W sekundę zagrodziły wszystkie możliwe drogi ucieczki i nim zdołałem mrugnąć, już wisiały nad nami wielkie szczęki, a wysuwające się kły jadowe były pełne czarno zielonej obietnicy śmierci.

- _ ** **PROTEGO!****_

Wrzasnęło parę głosów na raz, gdy uczniowie w rozpaczliwej próbie starali się ochronić swoje życia. Ron i Hermiona nieco dalej skulili się pod swoją tarczą. Chłopak był zielony na twarzy, ale mimo spotkania swoich największych koszmarów unosił różdżkę i się bronił. Potter skulił się na ziemi pod ich stopami i wyglądało to tak jakby się popłakał.

John i Hernest raz za razem powtarzali zaklęcie nad naszą grupką osób, w jakiej skład wchodziłem ja i czwórka młodszych rocznikiem, A pająki uderzały nieprzerwalnie wszystkimi swoimi włochatymi odnóżami w tarcze.

Oddychałem z trudem. Jęknąłem z bólu.

Jak na złość nie byłem w stanie się poruszyć. Popatrzyłem na swoją różdżkę, która bezradnie wskazywała kierunkiem ziemię nie mogąc zebrać myśli, a z sekundy na sekundę było coraz gorzej. Trudno mi było złapać oddech, pot spływał mi po ciele.

Moje zaklęcie nie zadziałało. Krzyknąłem czar, ale nic się nie stało. Traciłem ostrość widzenia.

Nie mogłem... teraz... stracić przytomności. Trzeba im pomóc. Otwieraj usta. trzeba tych pająków się pozbyć! Otworzyć drzwi i je wygnać. Ogniem. Wodą. Obojętnie. One muszą opuścić zamek. Mimo to nie byłem w stanie otworzyć ust.

I wtedy wrzask przeszył powietrze. Najpierw jeden, potem drugi. Przez zamazany obraz zobaczyłem, jak Potter się opiera o bok Hermiony, a ta odepchnięta zbyt gwałtownie przechyla się za tarcze. Olbrzymie szczęki jednego z pająków zacisnęły się na jej ramieniu i niczym w scenie z jakiegoś horroru, wyciągnęły ją poza barierę wprost w kłębowisko innych swoich pobratymców.

Czas się rozciągnął jak guma do żucia, gdy skoczyłem w przód starając się uratować przyjaciółkę. Wydawała się być tak daleko, a mimo to ja byłem przy niej w jednej sekundzie. Gołą dłonią chwyciłem kleszcze, które trzymały jej ramię rozwierając uścisk i gdy miałem ją już w swoich ramionach przesunąłem ogonem po ziemi zmiatając agresorów z taką siłą, że co najmniej pięć pająków rozbiło się z głośnym skrzekiem o ściany.

Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że Ron nie zdołał dokończyć imienia Hermiony, a jednocześnie tak wolno, że z dokładnością, co do milisekundy potrafiłem powiedzieć, że moja przyjaciółka zdołała zamrugać tylko dwa razy.

Mój obraz się wyostrzył na parę kolejnych przerażających sekund. Nie myślałem o tym gdzie jest moja różdżka i jaki czar mam teraz użyć. Pająki tym razem były zbyt blisko pozostawionych przeze mię ludzi przy schodach, którzy na ten jeden nieuważny moment skupili swój przerażony wzrok na mnie, a nie na potworach, które ich atakowały.

Kolejna sekunda rozciągająca się w godziny. Chwyciłem jeszcze Pottera i Rona, zagarniając ich mało delikatnie swoim ogonem w stronę pozostałych uczniów i sam, swoim olbrzymim ciałem, obwinąłem się dookoła dziewięcioosobowej grupki.

Dopiero wtedy czas zdawał się odzyskać swój właściwy bieg, a do mnie zaś dotarło, że byłem w swojej wężej formie na oczach osób, które nie powinny mnie takim widzieć.

Poczułem dreszcz na kręgosłupie i nie spoglądałem na ich twarze, postanawiając się skupić na czymś istotniejszym. Akromantule, które już zdołały się pozbierać po moich atakach, teraz niczym w jakimś koszmarnym "de ja vu" te setki par oczu zamierając w bezruchu, skupiły się na mnie

\- Odejdźcie stąd! To nie jest miejsce dla was! -Wrzasnąłem ile sił w płucach.

Wciąż drżałem na całym ciele i z ledwością utrzymywałem pion, ale dzięki temu, że się przemieniłem przynajmniej widziałem nieco wyraźniej.

\- Kle, kle, kle. –

ten dźwięk, który setki ofiar słyszały przed swoją śmiercią, wzmógł się jeszcze bardziej i niósł echem przez hol i klatkę schodową, jak jakaś upiorna mantra. Kto wpuścił to zło do szkoły pełnej uczniów?

\- Dan… poczułem drżące palce Raphaela na swoim łokciu.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze Raphael. Trzymaj się mnie. Zerknąłem na niego krótko i dostrzegłem mnóstwo zszokowanych par oczu wpatrzonych we mnie. Odwróciłem głowę.

Objąłem chłopca obronnym gestem patrząc ponownie na Akromantule, ten bezruch pająków przerażał równie mocno, jak ich wściekły atak. Nie miałem pojęcia, czego się po nich spodziewać. Ostatnim razem ten ich bezruch, pozwolił nam na to byśmy uciekli. Teraz jednak nie mieliśmy gdzie uciec! Byliśmy w końcu w Hogwarcie, a zaraz za zamkniętymi drzwiami do Wielkiej Sali było mnóstwo dzieciaków jedzących właśnie obiad. Istniało także ryzyko, że pojawią się jacyś spóźnialscy, którzy będą chcieli zejść na parter.

Trzeba się pozbyć tych pająków z zamku!

ŁUP.

Coś uderzyło o drzwi Wielkiej Sali z głośnym hukiem i dotarło do mnie, iż ktoś próbuje się przebić przez drzwi. Najwyraźniej zorientowano się już, że coś jest nie tak i próbowano się do nas przedostać. Miałem nadzieje, że byli to nauczyciele, a nie uczniowie.

Pająki po raz kolejny z zawrotną szybkością zaczęły iść w naszą stronę klekocząc niebezpiecznymi szczękami. Decyzję podjąłem w sekundzie.

Całą swoją siłą jaką mogłem w sobie znaleźć zamachnąłem się ogonem kolejny raz atakując je w ten sposób, część pająków uskoczyła, ale co najmniej dwa z nich zderzyły się z moim ogonem, gdy rzucając w myślach jeszcze parę zaklęć, błagając w myślach o sukces i szykując się na ból, uderzyłem o drzwi wejściowe Hogwartu.

Huknęło jak z armaty, błysnęło i coś jak płonący żar przeszło przez wszystkie ściany holu z szybkością błyskawicy, a olbrzymie stalowe drzwi rozpadły się na drobne kawałki nie jakbym uderzył w nie ogonem i bezróżdżkową magią, a jakbym starał się je zdezintegrować.

Cały Hogwart zdawał się zajęczeć w posadach, a buczenie wypełniło uszy tak donośnym dźwiękiem, że nawet zagłuszył skrzek bólu pająków, który teraz wydawał się cichy. Moi towarzysze wrzeszczeli. Mnie samemu w głowie dudniło, ale nie zatrzymałem się ani na sekundę. Takie stwory nie powinny mieć prawa wstępu do szkoły, nie powinny zagrażać uczniom. Ten kto jest za to odpowiedzialny, odpowie za to.

Zagarnąłem dłońmi okrąg.

\- Zróbcie tarcze! Wrzasnąłem jeszcze chwilkę wcześniej w nagłej obawie, że mogę nie do końca zapanować nad czarem, który miałem już na końcu myśli.

To Hermiona wrzasnęła zaklęcie tarczy tuż przed tym, jak wszystko połknął ogień.

Płomień wystrzeliwany jak wprost z gardzieli smoka okrążył cały hol główny i włochate cielska Akromantul od razu zaczęły płonąć. W akompaniamencie kolejnych buczących dźwięków, jakie wydobywały się z wnętrza zamku ten wrzask stworzeń był czymś, co będzie się z pewnością, wielu osobom śniło w koszmarach.

Agresorzy zaczęli uciekać, jeden z nich wciąż stojąc w płomieniach zaczął wariować i tarzać się po podłodze i uderzać na ślepo w ściany. Widziałem też dwa cielska, które leżały obok drzwi, ale nie miałem pojęcia ile z nich tak naprawdę zabiłem.

I nagle wszystko ucichło.

Zarówno dźwięki z głębi Hogwartu jak i krzyki wszystkich osób. Tylko cicho płonący w niektórych miejscach ogień skwierczał, ale po takiej kakofonii dźwięków to, wydawało się ledwo lekkim szumem.

Wtedy usłyszałem zbliżające się osoby i to przeraziło mnie niezmiernie! Zerknąłem jednak jeszcze na krótką chwilę na swoich towarzyszy. Podczas wypowiadania zaklęcia jeszcze raz dla ochrony otoczyłem ich swoim ogonem. Dziewięć par oczu gapiło się na mnie z otwartymi ustami gdy teraz powoli odsuwałem swoje łuskowane ciało od nich.

\- Wszystko w porządku? -Zapytałem drżącym głosem.

Nie odpowiedzieli, a zbliżające się nieubłagalnie osoby wymuszały na mnie ucieczkę.

\- Błagam! Nie widzieliście mnie! Nie widzieliście! - szepnąłem przejętym głosem. I uciekłem schodami w dół znikając w cieniu przejść kierując się do lochów i komnat mistrza eliksirów.

Kilka minut później byłem przed odpowiednimi drzwiami. Położyłem dłoń na gobelinie, za którym było ukryte bezpośrednie przejście do komnat Severusa. osłony mnie rozpoznały i wpuściły do środka, ale dopiero gdy opadłem z jękiem przed kominkiem dotarło do mnie, że coś było nie tak.

Zarówno adrenalina jak i strach opadły, a w tych pokojach czułem się bezpiecznie.

Skuliłem się w nagłym bólu, a niemoc zawładnęła moim ciałem. Opadłem bezsilnie na dywanik przed kominkiem. Nie zdołałem nawet zapalić ognia, a ciemność mnie przywitała i straciłem przytomność.


	18. Rozdział 16 - Zakazane komnaty mistrza

_**Severus** _

Zabić, poćwiartować, zniszczyć.

Cholerny chłopak!

Takie mniej więcej myśli krążyły w mojej głowie, gdy Dan w końcu się mnie posłuchał i znikł z polany. Spojrzałem złowrogim wzrokiem na nieprzytomną gryfonkę i dzięki następnemu czarowi diagnostycznemu otrzymałem informację, że dawka jadu, jaką dostała mieściła się w normach i najdalej jutro obudzi się z tego nienaturalnego snu. Z jej nogą pielęgniarka powinna sobie bardzo szybko poradzić, więc nie musiałem się o to martwić. To co mnie teraz przysparzało pytań to ten gryfon.

Rapheal Brown właśnie wpakował się w spore tarapaty.

\- Niewolno ci nikomu powiedzieć, że widziałeś Linda w tej formie. Rozumiesz? Nikomu, a w szczególności ani słowa dyrektorowi.

Dzieciak, który do tej pory patrzył się w miejsce gdzie zniknął Dan teraz spojrzał na mnie z przestrachem.

Nie zdążył jednak nic odpowiedzieć, bo w tym samym momencie na polanę dotarli nauczyciele. Dumbledore, Hagrid i depczący mu po piętach zasapany profesor Flitwick.

\- Dzięki Merlinowi. Dzieci. Czy nic wam się nie stało? – Dumbledore wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Panna Blome jest nieprzytomna. Radziłbym ją natychmiast przetransportować do skrzydła szpitalnego. Już jej podałem antidotum na jad Akromantuli, ale to nie są jej jedyne urazy.

\- Och. Tak oczywiście. Hagridzie, Filiusie zabierzcie proszę pannę Blome, a my zajmiemy się Panem Brown.

\- Się robi psorze. - Pół- olbrzym nachylił się i podniósł nieprzytomną dziewczynkę zawracając w stronę zamku. Mały profesorek, który tyle co stanął i złapał jeden oddech, westchnął z rezygnacją i wycierając chusteczką czoło, wykonał zwrot o 180 stopni, by potruchtać za olbrzymem.

\- A pan, panie Brown, jakieś urazy?

Dzieciak pokręcił głową.

\- Czy w takim razie mógłbym cię prosić abyś w drodze do szkoły opowiedział mi co się stało?

Gryfon wyraźnie się zawahał przed odpowiedzią, a ja przezornie rzuciłem mu jeszcze jedno, ostrzegawcze spojrzenie nad głową dyrektora.

W końcu zaczął opowiadać. Byli na szlabanie jeszcze z dwójką starszych uczniów Slytherinu i to ich oskarżył o wpakowanie ich w tarapaty. Wiedziałem, że mieli oni wspólny szlaban ze względu na magiczny pojedynek sprzed kilku dni, na którym ich przyłapałem. Wciąż nie wiedziałem, dlaczego doszło do sprzeczki i rzucania w siebie zaklęciami, bo nawet moi ślizgoni nabrali wody do ust i milczeli. 

W normalnych okolicznościach od razu bym mu przerwałbym podczas jego oskarżeń, ale tym razem milczałem, naprawdę byłem ciekawy wersji dzieciaka, nie wspominając o tym, że widział on Dana.

Raphael powiedział, że dwaj ślizgoni złośliwie przecięli smycz z zwierzakiem jakiego wyprowadzali, a ten uciekł natychmiast w las. Gryfoni mieli nadzieję, że zaraz złapią północnika, ale zaraz po tym jak znaleźli się między drzewami, ktoś pozbawił ich różdżek i poprzez wytrwałe, rzucanie klątw w ich kierunku zmuszał ich do ucieczki. 

W końcu, jak znikąd pojawiły się Akromantule.

\- To było straszne. Ugryzły Sarach, a ona straciła przytomność. -opowiadał z przejęciem, gdy byliśmy już niedaleko wejścia do zamku. Widziałem zbliżających się w naszą stronę aurorów co zaniepokoiło mnie ze względu na Dana. Miałem nadzieję, że zdążył wrócić do zamku niezauważony.

\- I wtedy pojawił się D….

\- Ehm… zakasłałem starając się powstrzymać gryfona bo ten się zapędził.

Ten za pauzował i westchnął.

\- Profesor Snape nas uratował. - Powiedział Raphael jakimś matowym głosem.– pojawił się znikąd i nas uratował.

Zamrugałem. Myślałem, że Brown powie po prostu, że jakimś cudem uciekli.

Dumbledore przeniósł na mnie swój wzrok.

O cholera.

Czyżbym miał zasłynąć, jako wybawca gryfonów? Zabije Dana.

\- W ostatniej chwili Severusie? Cóż za dramatyzm. Jestem pewien, że jesteś wstanie dokończyć mi tą opowieść sam. Pana Raphaela na pewno będą jeszcze chcieli przesłuchać aurorzy.

\- Nie ma o czym opowiadać dyrektorze. – powiedziałem szybko. Starając się jeszcze ustalić jeden tor wydarzeń, gdy jeszcze dzieciak słyszał. Nie byłoby wesoło, gdyby nasze zeznania się różniły.

\- Panna Blome była nieprzytomna, a Brown w potrzasku. Nie było czasu na zastanawianie się nad niczym więcej. Złapałem ich i teleportowałem się stamtąd.

\- No cóż. I tak będziesz musiał udzielić odpowiedzi Aurorom, Severusie. Pan również, panie Brown. I musimy też powiadomić twoich opiekunów.

XXXX 

Zanim wróciłem do swoich komnat byłem tak zmęczony, że zignorowałem fakt konieczności odbycia poważnej rozmowy z Danem i zasnęliśmy w swoich ramionach bez słowa.

Wiedziałem, że nie mogę go winić za bycie tym, kim jest. Mógł mi obiecywać różne rzeczy, ale to i tak nie zmieni jego reakcji w danej sytuacji. Uznał, że nie może czekać na wsparcie i musi interweniować by uratować przyjaciół, więc to zrobił. Nie było sensu bym się na niego złościł.

Ale byłem zły... i przestraszony.

Co gdyby mu się nie udało? Gdyby pająki dopadły jego ciało i zraniły bądź zabiły. Moje dłonie drżały, gdy wciąż nie mogąc zasnąć przytulałem go do siebie.

Nagle, perspektywa straty tego chłopaka napełniła mnie obezwładniającym przerażeniem. Coraz trudniej było mi zasypiać, gdy jego ciała nie było obok. Coraz trudniej było się skupić, gdy nie widziałem go w swoim pobliżu. Uwielbiałem chwilę, w których on czytał bądź odrabiał zadania siedząc na ziemi obok kanapy przed kominkiem. Opierał się wtedy plecami o moje nogi, co dawało mi sposobność poprawiania w spokoju prac uczniów jednocześnie czując jego ciało.

Nie chciałem tego stracić.

Z nagłym przerażeniem zdałem sobie sprawę, że jakby go zabrakło. Nie pozostało by mi już nic.

Od kiedy byliśmy razem cały mój świat skupił się na nim. Potrafiłem cały dzień myśleć o tym jak smukło i krucho wygląda szyja mojego kochanka i nie był to ani trochę nudny temat rozważań.

Jeszcze kiedyś w jakimś stopniu odczuwałem obowiązek wobec Dumbledora. Przysięgi, którą złożyłem Lilly. Ale teraz przestało mieć to znaczenie.

Jakby coś się stało Danowi... mój świat stracił by sens.

Nie rozumiem tego, kim się teraz stałem.

XXX

Cały następny dzień Aurorzy krążyli po szkole i wypytywali uczniów, czy wiedzą coś na temat tajemniczych obcych przebywających na terenie szkoły. Uczniowie z Slytherinu też byli przesłuchani, ale oprócz dokuczania młodszym uczniom nic innego nie można było im zarzucić. Przybyli rodzice dziewczyny i byli obecni przy tym jak Sarah Blome obudziła się w skrzydle szpitalnym o świcie. Niestety jej zaznania nie przyniosły nic nowego w sprawie tajemniczego prześladowcy.

Ku mojej irytacji rodzice młodej gryfonki uznali, że to naturalne by podziękować za uratowanie ich pociechy osobiście. 

W ciszy przytakiwałem, gdy wylewnie mnie chwalili i dziękowali, po czym odrzuciłem propozycję spożycia wspólnej kolacji w restauracji i wróciłem do swoich kwater odprowadzany wzrokiem przez Albusa.

Cały czas miałem wrażenie, że staruch wiedział, co się naprawdę za tą historią kryje. Jednak Raphael milczał, a ja trzymałem się pospiesznie ustalonego scenariusza.

Kiedy wróciłem do swoich kwater byłem padnięty i marzyłem tylko o tym by w końcu zasnąć. Dana nie było.

Spodziewałem się tego, że nie będzie chciał dzisiaj tu przyjść. Chciał uniknąć kłótni. Nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć czy widziałem tą szczególną cechę w tym chłopaku wcześniej, ale od wakacji dostrzegałem to już setki razy.

On był osobą, która za wszelką cenę starała się uniknąć kłótni i sporów. Gdy spostrzegł, że coś mnie zirytowało bądź coś mi przeszkadza, natychmiast podejmował działanie mające na celu zmianę.

Wystarczyło, że skrzywiłem się nieco na pozostawioną na podłodze obok fotela szklankę z sokiem dyniowym, a Dan już nigdy więcej tego nie zrobił. Gdy poprawiłem zostawioną książkę odwróconą do góry grzbietem na stoliku tak, że brzeg okładki się załamywał już nigdy więcej tak żadnej nie zostawił i za każdym razem używał zakładek.

Takich drobiazgów było tysiące i nie od razu je dostrzegłem. Potem zacząłem się czuć jakbym, choć nieświadomie, narzucał swoją wolę Danowi.

On się dostosowywał do moich zwyczajów do tego stopnia, że to było aż przerażające. Zdawał się nagle przestać wyrażać własne upodobania i kompletnie zapomniał o tym, że ma jakieś odruchowe zwyczaje. Gdy o tym wspomniałem on zbył to uśmiechem i słowami, że to nie jest żaden problem.

Opadłem na swój fotel i rozejrzałem się po swoich komnatach.

Dla obcego wyglądało to tak jakbym ciągle był sam.

Nie było w moich kwaterach absolutnie niczego, co by świadczyło o obecności mojego stałego gościa. Nawet mały aneks kuchenny z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia wydawał się być używany tylko przez jedną osobę. Dan jak robił sobie coś do picia zawsze zaraz potem mył swój kubek i odkładał do szafki. Poduszka, którą czasami podkładał sobie pod głowę, gdy leżał przed kominkiem, była później odłożona na swoje miejsce, a w łazience była tylko jedna szczoteczka i wisiał jeden ręcznik. Jedynym, co się zmieniło w moich kwaterach było łóżko.

Ze względu na to, że chłopak musiał spędzać noce w swojej formie Lamii nie było mowy o tym by zmieściliśmy się razem na posłaniu, które wcześniej miałem w komnatach.

Nagle brak znaków świadczących o jego obecności zaczął mi przeszkadzać do tego stopnia, że z irytacją podniosłem się z kanapy planując udanie się do jego komnat, ale szybko się zatrzymałem.

Niech ochłonie po ostatniej szalonej nocy. Nie przyszedł dzisiaj i to był jego wybór. 

XXXX

Następnego dnia Dan przyszedł do Wielkiej Sali razem z Raphaelem Brown. Zamrugałem na ten widok, bo prawdę mówiąc nie spodziewałem się abym miał możliwość zobaczenia dzieciaka w towarzystwie mojego kochanka przez najbliższy czas, w końcu nie codzienna dowiaduje się człowiek, że ktoś z jego znajomych potrafi przemieniać się w pół- wężą istotę.

Brown jednak uśmiechał się i wpatrywał w Dana jak w obrazek. Tak jakby obserwował swojego bohatera z książek przygodowych. Dan mimo, że był nieco blady na twarzy zdawał się być też szczęśliwy mogąc rozmawiać z przyjacielem.

Gdy jednak zobaczyłem go później podczas obiadu po raz drugi, od razu wiedziałem, że coś jest nie w porządku.

Chłopak wszedł powolnym krokiem do Wielkiej Sali. Poruszał się jakby odczuwał ból i patrzył dookoła nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Zdawał się nie słyszeć słów przyjaciół i po prostu stał niedaleko wejścia rozglądając się dookoła i nie skupiając na niczym konkretnym.

Co jest? Dlaczego nikt tego nie widzi? Czy sam musiałem przejść przez wielką salę i go zgarnąć? Przecież ewidentnie coś jest nie tak. Ale co? Na śniadaniu wcale nie wyglądał tak źle. Nie zaraz! Już wtedy wydawał się jakby mniej zaangażowany w rozmowy.

No nareszcie!

Koledzy z roku zainteresowali się stanem słaniającego się na nogach kolegi. Ulżyło mi, gdy zaczęli się kierować w stronę wyjścia, ale prawie wstałem od stołu, gdy dostrzegłem jak jego nogi się pod nim uginają i prawie upadł. Coś z nim było nie tak! Ile trzeba iść do skrzydła szpitalnego? Za długo jak będą iść w tym tempie! Powinni przetransportować go magicznie.

Szybko okazało się, że nie tylko ja dostrzegłem stan Dana. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, nie tylko młody Raphael Brown wstał od posiłku by pobiec za kolegą, ale i Hermiona Granger z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy, oraz nieco blady Ron Wesley. Dopiero z opóźnioną reakcją od stołu wstał Harry Potter i nawołując dwójkę gryfonów pobiegł za nimi.

O nie. Jeżeli tam się ma zebrać taki tłumek to nigdy nie dotrą do skrzydła szpitalnego!

Podniosłem się z swojego miejsca dokładnie w momencie, w którym przez całą wielką salę przetoczył się zimny przeciąg i olbrzymie drzwi Wielkiej Sali zatrzasnęły się z hukiem.

Z niewiadomych przyczyn, poczułem niepokój.

\- Coś się stało Severusie?

Dyrektor spoglądał na mnie ze swojego krzesła, a Ja stojąc przez chwilę w miejscu próbowałem ułożyć swoje myśli. Miałem ochotę pobiec do drzwi by sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. Rozsądna część mnie mówiła sobie, że zanim przejdę miedzy stołami uczniów i dojdę do holu, uczniowie będą już w połowie drogi do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Mimo to nie usiadłem i obserwowałem jak dwie uczennice z Hufflepuff wstają z swoich miejsc i kierują się w stronę wyjścia z Sali. Doszły do drzwi i nacisnęły klamkę, ta jednak nie puściła.

W moim żołądku osiadł się lód. Wyciągnąłem swoją różdżkę i pobiegłem dookoła stołu prezydialnego rzucając już w biegu zaklęciami, które miały na celu otworzenie bądź usunięcie zamkniętego przejścia. Nic nie podziałało. Dziewczyny, które przedtem starały się drzwi otworzyć uciekły pewnie nie chcąc być na mojej linii ognia. Cholera. Wysadziłbym je w tej chwili, gdyby nie to, że nie wiedziałem jak daleko od drzwi jest Dan po drugiej stronie.

\- Severusie.

Dumbledore żwawym krokiem się do mnie zbliżał. Pewnie cześć z uczniów myślała, że zwariowałem rzucając zaklęciami tak bez potrzeby, ale wzrok dyrektora był poważny, a Minerwa, która była tuż za nim miała panikę w oczach.

\- Nie otwierają się. Oświadczyłem tylko rozglądając się za innymi sposobami, dzięki którym mógłbym dostać się do hallu. Rozwalić ścianę? Okno? Przez kominek?

\- Tylne drzwi. Zaproponowała Minerwa obracając się w stronę stołu prezydialnego.

Ale ja byłem głupi.

Trzeba było od razu tam iść. Już miałem sprawdzić czy i to przejście nie jest zablokowane, gdy to Dumbledore mnie uprzedził. Co najmniej kilkanaście zaklęć przefrunęło przez wielką salę, nie wywołując żadnego efektu! Nie było czasu na jakieś bardziej wymyśle sposoby.

\- _**BOMBARDA MAXIMA.**_

Drzwi z częścią ściany wyleciały w powietrze i za stołem prezydialnym powstała dziura na korytarz. Gdyby nie Mcgonagall i dyrektor niewątpliwie ktoś dostałby lecącą w powietrzu łyżeczką bądź kawałkiem cegły. Tarcze jednak wystarczyły, a ja nie czekając pobiegłem.

\- Zostań z uczniami Minerwo. Usłyszałem jeszcze za sobą głos Dumbledora, gdy przez cały zamek przetoczył się przeraźliwy dźwięk, a podłoga zachwiała się wywołując panikę wśród uczniów.

Co do cholery?

Przeskoczyłem przeszkody, jakie stanowiły szczątki ściany i wypadłem na korytarz, przedzierając się przez kurz. Zaraz za mną biegł dyrektor i Hagrid. Buczący dźwięk był tak donośny, że szyby w oknach drżały uniemożliwiając skonstruowanie jakiejkolwiek konkretnej myśli.

Już dostrzegłem schody prowadzące do głównego hallu. Wspiąłem się po nich prawie potykając i szarpnąłem różdżkę w górę oczekując przeciwników.

W holu była zbita grupka uczniów, a całość przestrzeni wokoło nich zdemolowana. Poręcz schodów się jeszcze lekko paliła. Tak samo jak drgające truchło olbrzymiej Akromantuli leżące tuż przed wciąż zamkniętym wejściem do wielkiej Sali.

Jednak najistotniejsze było to, że nie dostrzegłem w grupce uczniów Dana.

Panna Granger miała uniesioną w górę różdżkę, jakby zamarła w tej pozie i nie ruszała się od jakiegoś czasu. Ronald Wesley był zielony na twarzy i chyba najlepszym wyjściem byłoby się od niego odsunąć, bo miałem wrażenie, że jego następnym posunięciem będzie zwymiotowanie obiadu.

Reszta była bardziej bądź mniej przerażona i zapłakana. San Harry Potter ukrywał twarz w dłoniach kuląc się na ziemi. Olbrzymi osmolony okrąg, niczym w epicentrum ognistego tornada, był wyraźnym wzorem tego, jak magiczny ogień omiatał zarówno kamienie jak i wszystko dokoła. Ale gdzie był Dan?

Rozejrzałem się jeszcze raz i rozszerzyłem oczy w szoku dostrzegając kolejne dwa ciała pająków i szczątki tego, co było jeszcze kiedyś drzwiami wejściowymi do Hogwartu.

Przełknąłem gulę w gardle podchodząc do nich i wyglądając na dziedziniec. Zobaczyłem jeszcze kilka następnych ciał Akromantuli wielkości wózków na zakupy, częściowo strawionych przez płomienie. Lecz ani śladu Dana. Spojrzałem jeszcze raz z przerażeniem na zniszczone wejście. Jakim cudem to się stało? Co za siła tego dokonała? Czy to atak Voldemorta? I gdzie jest Dan?

Obróciłem się w stronę uczniów i dostrzegłem pobladłą z przerażenia twarz Dumbledora. Patrzył się on na pozostałości drzwi Hogwartu jakby Voldemort właśnie stanął w progu z pełną armią, a my mieliśmy do pomocy tylko przerażone dzieci.

Ominąłem dyrektora i ponownie byłem przy zbitej grupce uczniów. Hermiona w końcu opuściła różdżkę, ale przerażenie wciąż gościło na jej twarzy.

-Co tu się stało. Zażądałem odpowiedzi. Kto tu był. Kogo widzieliście i Gdzie jest Da… Gdzie jest Lind?

Przez mój głos, oddalony od wrzasku tylko o dwie okrawy, młodsze uczennice rozpłakały się na dobre.

\- Dana tu nie ma. On pomógł nam i przegnał pająki. –wtrącił szybko Raphael Brown, co sprawiło, że spojrzałem na niego uważnie dostrzegając, że wyraźnie starał się mi coś przekazać oczami. Skoro to on odezwał się jako pierwszy to znaczyło… O NIE. Spojrzałem na twarze dzieciaków. Sekret Dana.

\- Gdzie on teraz jest? Porwano go?

\- Nie. Nikogo tu nie było. Tylko my. –tym razem to Hermiona Granger się odezwała. Jej głos lekko drżał. -jak się pojawiły Dan użył ognia i ich przegnał.

Ogniem? Dan zrobił to sam? Taki huragan ognia który przypiekł kamienie? Podejrzewałbym Dumbledora o takie zdolności. Ale ten chłopak?

-Nie ma czasu Severusie. Dumbledore w końcu do nas podszedł po otrząśnięciu się z szoku. –Musimy ewakuować uczniów i natychmiast zatrzymać tego, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny. Hagridzie zabierz uczniów do wielkiej Sali i nie pozwólcie by ktokolwiek się tu dostał i to zobaczył, musimy zamknąć szkołę. Severusie chodź ze mną.

Hagrid skinął głową.

Na Merlina, Ewakuacja szkoły.

-To na pewno ten Penaus. Syknąłem do Dumbledora zanim ten się odezwał. –musze go znaleźć i…

-Dyrektorze.

Obróciłem się za siebie. To Granger do nas podbiegła wyrywając się z grona uczniów.

-Ja chcę powiedzieć, że to nie była część ataku.

-Co? -nie zrozumiałem.

-Chcę powiedzieć, że z tego co widziałam głównym celem było zamknięcie nas i wpuszczenie tu Akromantul. One się tu pojawiły jak za sprawą świstoklików. Brama Hogwartu… to był Dan.

Zamarłem słysząc te słowa, a Dumbledore otworzył usta w szoku.

Drodzy państwo. Chyba nadszedł dzień sądu ostatecznego. Dziewczyna zyskała moją pełną uwagę. Najwyraźniej ona, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych znajdujących się tutaj uczniów wiedziała, co oznacza zniszczenie bramy i ten przeraźliwy dźwięk wprost z podziemi.

-Panno Granger?

-To było na pewno nieświadomie. –tłumaczyła dalej. –wątpię by Dan rozumiał, co zrobił i wątpię też by się spodziewał tego, że tak się stanie… On… - zawahała się. – Chciał nas uratować. Zareagował. Jego jedynym celem było wygnanie pająków z Hogwartu. On przez przypadek zniszczył wrota do Hogwartu, wątpię też by zdawał sobie sprawę, że zniszczenie wrót oznacza zniszczenie bariery ochronnej.

Jakiego, cholernego, czaru, użył, ten, dzieciak?

-Gdzie on jest Granger?

Wahanie zagościło na jej twarzy.

-Jestem w pełni świadomy wszystkiego co dotyczy pana Lind. –powiedziałem powoli by dobrze mnie zrozumiała. – A teraz powiedz mi gdzie on jest. Może być poważnie ranny.

-On jest… on… udał się do lochów.

Chciałem tam od razu biegnąć, ale Dumbledore mnie zatrzymał.

-Severusie...

-och do cholery uśpij Penausa, to nic się nie wydostanie poza Hogwart.

-Wciąż nie możemy tego tak zostawić.

Wymyśl coś, mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie! - wysyczałem. –Granger. Tylko ja, Dumbledore i ci którzy go teraz widzieli wiemy jak wygląda Dan, z nikim więcej o tym nie rozmawiaj.

Nie czekałem na odpowiedź. Pobiegłem w dół schodów do lochów. Jest tylko jedno miejsce gdzie mógł teraz być Dan.

Tysiące czarnych scenariuszy przetoczyło mi się przez głowę zanim dotarłem do swych komnat i wbiegłem do środka.

W połowie węża postać leżała na ziemi obok kanapy.

Nie zareagował, gdy go zawołałem po imieniu, ani też wtedy gdy klękając obok chwyciłem jego ciało w swoje ramiona. Głowa bezwładnie zwisała w dół.

Machnięciem różdżki zatrzasnąłem i zablokowałem drzwi, po czym kolejnym machnięciem przelewitowałem Dana do łóżka w sypialni.

Zbadałem go doszukując się przyczyny jego stanu. Z jego ogonem coś było nie w porządku, a czar diagnostyczny to potwierdził. Miał uszkodzoną bądź złamaną którąś kość. Naprawiłem szkodę różdżką, ale to była jedyna nieprawidłowość, jaką wykryłem, a i to nie tłumaczyło dlaczego Dan był nieprzytomny. Wniosek więc pojawił się sam, Skoro to Dan zniszczył wrota Hogwartu to i pewnie zaklęcie, jakiegokolwiek by nie użył, jakoś się na nim odbiły rykoszetem i teraz był wyczerpany magicznie.

Nie było to dobre dla czarodziei, a nie wiem jak działało to na istotę którą był. Po raz chyba już tysięczny odkąd zobaczyłem go po raz pierwszy, żałowałem mojego braku wiedzy na temat jego rasy.

Przywołałem eliksir wzmacniający i spróbowałem go wybudzić. Bez efektu.

Wiedząc, że nie mogę zostawić tej sytuacji tylko dla siebie, wysłałem do Dumbledora wiadomość o tym jak wygląda sytuacja.

Fakt że nie mogłem znaleźć sposobu by go obudzić napawał mnie strachem, Cały czas sprawdzałem czy jego puls wciąż jest wyczuwalny i czy przypadkiem nie jest mu za zimno bądź za gorąco.

Musiałem jednak wiedzieć co dzieje się na zewnątrz, a nie mogłem zostawić Dana samego. gdyby istniała naprawdę konieczność ewakuacji, musze o tym wiedzieć, nie uśmiechało mi się stanięcie twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem, gdy mój kochanek leżał nieprzytomny do tego w swojej formie lamii. Zniszczenie barier ochronnych Hogwartu było bardzo poważną sprawą. Ale kogo poprosić o pomoc?

Zacisnąłem wargi w złości świadom tego, że zakres osób, którym mogłem zaufać co do Dana był naprawdę niewielki.

Cholera. Jak się nazywał ten ulubiony skrzat Dana?

-Zgredek.

Skrzat pojawił się z opóźnieniem i wyglądał jakby był czymś mocno zaniepokojony. 

-Zgredek się pojawił jak pan woła.

\- Musze wyjść. Zostań tutaj i popilnuj Dana. 

Skrzat skupił wzrok na leżącym na łóżku, a jego oczy stały się wyłupiaste, gdy zauważył jego wygląd.

Wziął on wdech jakby się zapowietrzył i nie odpowiedział gapiąc się natarczywie na pół wężą istotę.

-Skrzacie.

Nie zareagował. Elfowi nawet powieka wyłupiastych oczu nie drgnęła. 

Co jest? Dlaczego skrzat zareagował aż tak? Przecież znał Dana, a lojalność tych stworzeń powinna trwać bez zachwiania.

Tym razem jednak działo się coś niepokojącego.

Zasłoniłem skrzatowi widok na nieprzytomnego stając przed nim.

-Zgredku.

Stworzonko w końcu zamrugało jakby wybudzone z jakiegoś dziwnego stanu i skupiło wzrok na mnie.

-Sprowadź tu natychmiast Raphaela Brown. –oświadczyłem pewien, że od skrzata nic więcej nie wyciągnę, a ten dzieciak był jedynym, któremu teraz mogłem jeszcze jakoś zaufać.

Skrzat wycofał się w tył z wciąż wytrzeszczonymi oczami i w końcu zniknął z głośnym trzaskiem deportacji.

Skierowałem się do salonu sądząc że tam lepiej będzie przyjąć dzieciaka i starałem się nieco uspokoić, tak by nie przestraszyć gówniarza od razu na początku. W końcu nie byłem ulubieńcem gryfonów. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że Brown dochował tajemnicy i nie wyjawił ani dyrektorowi, ani aurorom, że widział tamtej nocy Dana.

Wdech wydech. Musisz być racjonalny.

Trzask oraz jakieś ciężkie oddechy sprawiły, że odwróciłem się za siebie, jednak za sobą nie dostrzegłem tylko Brown, ale i Granger, Wesleya i Blome.

Wściekłość zapiekła mnie, gdy skierowałem swój wzrok na skrzata mrużąc oczy, a Zgredek skulił się i zakrył głowę dłońmi. Zanim jednak zdołałem cokolwiek powiedzieć Granger zrobiła dwa kroki w moim kierunku.

-Zmusiliśmy go żeby nas zabrał, to coś z… Danem. Prawda? Chcemy pomóc.

-Głupie smarkacze! A nie przyszło wam do głowy, że jest powód dla którego wezwałem tylko jedną osobę? Co tu robicie!? I co tu u diabła robi Blome!?

Czy oni zdawali sobie sprawę, w co się wpakowali? Nie, Nie wiedzieli!

-Ja… ja jej powiedziałem. –bąknął Brown nagle bardzo zdenerwowany i blady na twarzy.

Zacisnąłem palce w wściekłości przed sobą w powietrzu, tak jakbym chciał go udusić na odległość.

-Czy ja ci do diabła nie mówiłem abyś nikomu nie mówił!? –wrzasnąłem wściekły. Miałem ochotę nim potrząsnąć tak by wytrzepać z niego tą głupotę.

-Czy nie przyszło ci gówniarzu do głowy, że zakazałem ci o tym rozpowiadać, bo konsekwencje mogą być straszne dla każdego, kto o tym wie??

Zbladł i skulił się w sobie, a Sarah wyglądała jakby miała się rozpłakać. Nagle fakt tego że te dzieciaki były tak młode i naiwne przeszkadzał mi niesamowicie. Coś podejrzewam że nawet gdyby nie pojawiła się tu tak duża grupa to i tak ten Brown miałby problemy z przypilnowaniem Dana.

Zazgrzytałem zębami.

-Niech pan nie krzyczy. Jesteśmy tu aby pomóc. I wszyscy wiemy jak… wygląda Dan. sama widziałam jak reszcie uczniów dyrektor wymazywał wspomnienia tego, co się stało dzisiaj w holu i rozumiem, że nie wolno tego rozpowiadać. Granger miała zdecydowanie niewyparzony język.

-Konsekwencjami będziemy martwić się później. –Dodał Wesley wychodząc naprzeciw. –Co mamy zrobić?

Przetarłem oczy zmęczonym gestem, nagle czując się jakbym trafił w głębokie gówno. Cholera. Jeszcze brak jednego ucznia mogłem McGonagall wyjaśnić, ale aż czterech? Pięciu licząc z Danem. Teraz cała szkoła na pewno stała w gotowości.

Warknąłem w stronę nieba przekleństwo.

–Skrzacie, idziesz do Mcgonagall i mówisz jej, że cała ta zgraja jest pod moją opieką i ma się dobrze. Nie chcę by szukała ich po całym zamku.

Zgredek zniknął.

-WY! - Wskazałem palcem na gryfonów –Macie tu siedzieć i się nie ruszać! Komnaty są zamknięte na cztery spusty więc nikt tutaj nie wejdzie od strony korytarza, ale każdy może się tu dostać siecią Fiuu. Jak usłyszycie kogoś innego niż ja. Macie natychmiast mnie o tym powiadomić i zrobisz to ty Granger. Szczęście w tej całej waszej głupocie, że na pewno potrafisz wyczarować patronusa z wiadomością.

Pokiwała głową.

-Nie wychodzić, nie ruszać się, nie dotykać niczego. Jakby Dan się obudził natychmiast macie mnie powiadomić.

-Gdzie jest Dan? –Raphael zabrzmiał na spanikowanego.

Powstrzymałem kolejne przekleństwa, przeszedłem między nimi wchodząc do sypialni.

Chłopak wciąż miał zamknięte oczy i leżąc tak w białej pościeli wydawał się być całkowicie bezbronny. Czarny ogon leżał na łóżku splątany w ten sam sposób w jaki go ułożyłem i nie poruszył się ani o minimetr.

Cała złość mnie opuściła zastąpiona troską. Mój głupi bohater. Podszedłem do niego i sprawdziłem jego temperaturę przykładając dłoń do bladego czoła.

Dlaczego on wciąż był nieprzytomny?

Podniosłem wzrok na wchodzących gryfonów. Cóż to za dzień nastał, że taki tłumek uczniów z domu lwa przebywał w mojej sypialni.

Uczniowie wbili wzrok w nieprzytomnego, a ich twarze wyrażały tysiące różnych uczuć. Sarah zastygła w progu wytrzeszczając oczy po raz pierwszy konfrontując usłyszany opis z rzeczywistością, chłopak który widział tą formę już dwukrotnie podszedł jako pierwszy stając obok posłania, ale mimo że wyciągnął dłoń nie dotknął Dana. Jego oczy wyrażały troskę i smutek.

Granger z Wesleyem stali blisko siebie i trzymali się za ręce. W ich wzroku dostrzegłem coś co pozwoliło mi przypuszczać, że wiedzą już kim był Dan, ale wciąż nie mogą w to uwierzyć.

-Pilnujecie go. Nie wiem dokładnie dlaczego jest nieprzytomny, choć to może mieć związek z wyczerpaniem magicznym, a jeśli tak jest, potrzebuje odpoczynku i snu. Ja musze iść. Musze wiedzieć co się dzieje, chyba, że wy coś wiecie.

Musiałem zapytać dwa razy by w końcu doczekać się odpowiedzi.

-Niewiele profesorze. Wszystkich uczniów od razu wysłano kominkami do dormitoriów,. Mocno się postarano by nikt nie widział drzwi wejściowych i dyrektor zadbał by nikt nie pamiętał o tym, co się stało.

Zacisnąłem wargi i zerknąłem na Brawn. Dumbledore nie zobliwatował ani jego ani Granger z Wesley. Starszych gryfonów jeszcze rozumiałem, pewnie chciał dać Danowi pretekst do rozmowy z przyjaciółmi. ale ten młody gryfon był inną sprawą. I nie podobały mi się wnioski, do jakich doszedłem, bo wyglądało na to, że dyrektor nie nabrał się ani trochę na naszą zmyśloną historyjkę odnośnie wypadków w zakazanym lesie i dobrze wiedział, że Dan tam był. Przeklęty starzec wciąż robi z nas głupców.

Granger powoli podeszła do łóżka i chwyciła dłoń nieprzytomnego, a ja skierowałem się do drzwi. Dumbledore był teraz pierwszy na liście, musiałem w końcu wiedzieć na czym stoję.

-Profesorze.

Obróciłem się za siebie patrząc na Granger, która wybiegła z sypialni za mną.

-Nie mam czasu na żadne rozmowy panno Granger.

-Ja chce wiedzieć tylko jedno. Musi nam pan powiedzieć. - W progu za nią pojawił się Wesley. – Proszę.

Wiedziałem co chcieli usłyszeć. Potwierdzenie. Nie mogłem im jednak powiedzieć, że on jest Harrym Potterem, bo to nie była prawda.

-To dłuższa rozmowa panno Granger. Jak się obudzi, to sami z nim o tym porozmawiacie.

-Czyli to prawda! To naprawdę on! Wesley zabrzmiał na jednocześnie szczęśliwego i przerażonego.

-Powiedziałem, że nie mam na to teraz czasu! –Warknąłem chwytając proszek fiuu z pojemnika. – Niech wam tylko wystarczy, że istotnie jest on osobą, z którą spędziliście swoje pierwsze lata w Hogwarcie.

Granger zakryła sobie usta dłońmi jakby chciała powstrzymać głośny szloch, a jej rudy kolega odetchnął, wydawać by się mogło, że z ulgą. 

Rzuciłem proszek pod nogi przenosząc się do wielkiej Sali.

Pobojowisko pozostawione po tym jak wysyłano uczniów przez kominki do dormitoriów było olbrzymie. Stoły przesunięto pod okna wychodzące na błonia, a na blatach wciąż były pozostałości obiadów. Trochę mnie zdziwiło, dlaczego skrzaty jeszcze tego nie sprzątnęły, ale zostawiłem to jako informację najmniej w tej chwili istotną. Największym jednak szczegółem rzucającym się w oczy z poświadczeniem, że coś jest nie tak był sufit.

Zamiast odzwierciedlenia prawdziwego nieba i jego aktualnej pogody, chyba po raz pierwszy od setek lat, każdy mógł zobaczyć prawdziwy sufit Hogwartu bez przetaczających się po nim chmur. Ten mały szczegół sprawił, że stanąłem na chwilę po prostu się gapiąc.

Zazwyczaj sklepienie Wielkiej Sali było półprzeźroczyste, każdy go widział mimo przetaczającej się po nim projekcji nieba, przypominało to nieco zasadę projektorów na zdjęcia, których używają mugole. Kiedy nie mają oni idealnej ciemności można dostrzec ścianę, na której wyświetlają zdjęcia.

Drzwi wielkiej Sali były otwarte, pewnie Dumbledorowi w końcu się to udało, bądź złamanie barier Hogwartu samo zniosło to utrudnienie. Skierowałem swoje kroki na zewnątrz i zwolniłem widząc pierwsze skrzaty stojące już w progu, w miarę gdy się zbliżałem dostrzegłem kolejne i kolejne stworzenia.

W całym holu stały dziesiątki skrzatów. Chyba wszystkie elfy opuściły kuchnie by tu stanąć. Był to nadzwyczaj niecodzienny widok, bo jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem więcej jak dwóch, poza ich terytorium w kuchni. W całym tym mrowiu pomarszczonych uchatych istot stał Dumbledore, a będąc otoczony tym tłumem wydawał się jeszcze szczuplejszy i wyższy niż zazwyczaj.

Ruchy dłoni dyrektora były metodyczne i powolne, gdy czarami naprawiał drzwi wejściowe. Drewno było już na swoim miejscu tak samo jak stalowe wzmocnienia, a Dumbledore zajmował się właśnie najbardziej żmudną pracą.

Odkrywaniem pozostałości run. Skrzaty w jakiejś hipnotycznej ciszy obserwowały jego poczynania.

-Albusie.

Starzec przerwał i obrócił się za siebie patrząc na mnie bardzo zmęczonym wzrokiem. Westchnął.

-Nic z tego nie będzie Severusie. -Powiedział brzmiąc na naprawdę zmartwionego. –Nie zdołam odtworzyć zaklęć w jeden dzień. To za mało czasu. Trzeba cały zamek na nowo opisać i zabezpieczyć.

Zamrugałem.

-Wszystkie zaklęcia pękły?

Pokiwał głową.

-To co się stało. To jest coś więcej niż mógłbym dokonać. Co z Danem? –Jego głos zabrzmiał naprawdę szczerze, nie jakby obwiniał chłopaka, a naprawdę martwił się jego stanem zdrowia.

-Nieprzytomny. Nie reaguje na żadne bodźce ani eliksiry.

Skinięcie głową.

-Musimy zamknąć szkołę do czasu naprawienia wszystkich barier, nawet nie chcę myśleć jak to wpłynie na opinię Ministerstwa na nasz temat.

-Jak długo potrwa naprawienie szkód?

Dumbledore powoli potarł swoje oczy zmęczonym gestem.

-co najmniej miesiąc, nawet jak mi pomożecie i wezwę wszystkich zaufanych ludzi ten czas się nie skróci. Prawie wszystkie runy wygasły, przez co cała konstrukcja się załamała. Hogwart jest teraz niechroniony. Najlepiej by było zdjąć stare runy i narysować wszystko od początku, ale to i tak nie będzie to samo, co przedtem. Konstrukcję, którą ułożyli nasi założyciele nie da rady już odtworzyć.

Miesiąc. Mimo perspektywy tego, że oznaczałoby to, iż mógłbym spędzić z Danem dodatkowy miesiąc z dala od szkoły i tego szaleństwa, to konsekwencje zamknięcia szkoły na tak długi okres czasu będą katastrofalne. Dumbledore miał rację. Ministerstwo od lat próbujące wpłynąć na działanie szkoły w końcu miałoby powód by wkroczyć do akcji.

Nie wspominając o tym, że pracownicy ministerstwa nie byli teraz pewni. Lucjusz Malfoy pomagający przy odtworzeniu zaklęć ochronnych? Na pewno nie. Wtedy wszystko by na pewno szlag trafił. Nie wspominając o tym, że jak Voldemort dowie się iż szkoła jest teraz nie chroniona to biada temu zamkowi.

-A co z Penausem?

Cały czas to jego podejrzewałem o ten zamach jednak pchany obawą o Dana, nie podjąłem działań mających na celu zneutralizowanie go i miałem nadzieje, że Dumbledore zdążył to zrobić.

Widząc jednak jak starzec zaciska usta, a jego oczy zabłysły, odetchnąłem z ulgą. Dorwał go, a to było teraz jednym z priorytetów.

-Te czary, które sprowadziły pająki. To na pewno runy, choć i one przestały działać to znalazłem pozostałości znaków na ciałach pająków. Nie miałem czasu by go przesłuchać, ale w tej chwili jest zamknięty i upojony eliksirem żywej śmierci.

Zamrugałem zaskoczony.

-Nie wystarczył normalny eliksir nasenny?

-Nie chciałem ryzykować tego, że się obudzi i jakoś uwolni. Pod działaniem eliksiru żywej śmierci może tak leżeć nawet miesiąc.

-Miał znak?

To było istotne pytanie.

Dumbledore ku mojemu zaskoczeniu pokręcił głową.

Brak znaku? To jak to? Nie jest w końcu śmierciożercą czy jest? To skoro nie było to Penaus, to kto? Choć może to zmyłka. Czyli śmierciożerca specjalnie nie oznakowany tak by się wmieszać w tłum.

-Ślizgoni?

-Wysłałem wszystkich do dormitoriów a Sinistra i Hagrid mieli zabezpieczyć wszystkie możliwe wyjścia i wejścia. Nawet sowy zostały zamknięte w sowiarni, a kominki zablokowane. Mam nadzieję, że nic nie wydostanie się zbyt wcześnie na zewnątrz. I tak trzeba ewakuować uczniów. Zrobiłbym to już teraz, ale nie mogę wysłać dzieci do domu bez zapowiedzi. Minerwa właśnie przyszykowuje listy do rodziców. Jednak w razie ataku wszyscy mają się ewakuować świstoklikami. Flitwick już wszystkim przyszykował awaryjne grupowe świstokliki. 

Dumbledore ponownie machnął różdżką i na drzwiach pojawiło się kolejne 10 run które po chwili wygasły, przepisując się w tym samym momencie na unoszący się w powietrzu pergamin Dumbledora.

To jest żmudna praca, a z tego co mówił Dumbledore wynika, że trzeba te zaklęcia odtworzyć wszędzie, a wcześniej jeszcze usunąć stare. Co ten Dan narobił?

Spojrzałem na morze skrzatów wciąż gapiących się w ciszy na naprawiane szkód.

-Co jest z tymi skrzatami.

Dyrektor zmarszczył brwi, podczas gdy kolejne runy pojawiały się tym razem na progu. Zaśmiał się sztucznie.

-Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem Severusie. Pojawiły się chwile temu i tak stoją po prostu się patrząc. Nie odpowiadają też na żadne pytania.

Skupiłem się na tłumie i po chwili dostrzegłem tam Zgredka. Niczym się nie wyróżniał od innych skrzatów. Nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem patrzył się w jednym kierunku.

-Jeszcze chwilę temu Zgredek był u mnie w kwaterach. Nieco dziwnie zareagował na wygląd Dana.

Dyrektor przerwał odkrywanie run.

-Dziwnie?

-Tak jakby go zamurowało. Musiałem powtarzać polecenie by mnie usłyszał i wydawał się jakiś… inny. Miałem wrażenie, że rozpoznał istotę jaką jest Dan. Tak jakby już kiedyś kogoś takiego widział.

Dyrektor skupił swój wzrok na wspomnianym skrzacie.

-Odkąd się tu pojawiły nie powiedziały ani słowa. Sądzisz, że ma to jakiś związek z Danem?

Nie wiem, ale ta cała sytuacja jest jakaś niepokojąca. A dużym pytaniem jest, jakim cudem Dan zniszczył osłony? Przecież nawet Voldemort nie próbował się podjąć tego niemożliwego do wykonania zadania. 

Dumbledore odchrząknął.

-Może…, Jeżeli Dan w jakiś sposób wiedział jak zniszczyć osłony. To będzie też wiedział jak je naprawić.

Napiąłem się na całym ciele czując niepokój na wzmiankę o tym, że Dumbledore dostrzegał rozwiązanie problemu w tym chłopaku. Czy nie dość już od niego wymagał? Czy nie dość mu zabrał?

-Nie pozwalam byś się do niego zbliżył. –Warknąłem, a Dumbledore się wzdrygnął.

-Masz rację. Przepraszam. Nie chciałem tego w ten sposób powiedzieć. Pewnie on nie chciałby mnie nawet wysłuchać biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ostatnio nie zamienił ze mną dwóch zdań.

-I masz w tym cholerną rację starcze, a teraz wybacz. Musze jeszcze skontrolować ślizgonów.

Zacząłem się przepychać przez tłum skrzatów, starając sobie utorować drogę do lochów.

-Severusie. - Zatrzymałem się, ale nie obróciłem w jego stronę. – Przynajmniej powiadom Dana o tej sytuacji.

Brak odpowiedzi, powinien być wystarczająco jasnym znakiem, co myślę na ten temat.

**_Notka numer 1_**. Trochę głupio, że robię to w takim momencie, ale mam krótkie ogłoszenia.

Udaję się na urlop do Polski!

I jak zapewne niektórzy się domyślają, oznacza to również przerwę od „Lamii"

Jak to zwykle bywa, gdy się wraca do swojego rodzinnego kraju, mam mnóstwo zadań do odhaczenia przed sobą i po prostu, nie będę miała dla naszego Dana czasu.

Pierwsze dwa tygodnie mam spędzić w swoim starym miasteczku, a trzeci przeznaczony mam na krótki wypoczynek i lenistwo.

Nie wiem, czy będę miała okazję wstawić coś w przyszłym tygodniu, bo to ostatni weekend przed wyjazdem. Możecie być jednak pewni, że za około miesiąc powrócę.

_**Notka numer 2.** _

Ekhm... Ekhm...

Teraz bardziej pozytywne ogłoszenia. Choć jest to też i związane z faktem, dlaczego pojawię się dopiero za około miesiąc.

Jeżeli nie odstraszę pewnej osoby swoimi koszmarnymi błędami, to możliwe, że w momencie powrotu będę mogła z czystym sumieniem wstawiać kolejne rozdziały.

Tak!

Pojawia się beta na horyzoncie!

Już wysłałam jej swoje pierwsze rozdziały i mam nadzieję, że znajdę w międzyczasie kilka chwil na to, by wraz z nią popracować nad formą tego tekstu.

Pozdrawiam, Fantastmania/ Lilka


	19. Rozdział 17 - Hermiona, Ron i Dan.

_**Dan.** _

Miałem dziwny i nierealny sen. Z jednej strony wydawało mi się, że jestem zanurzony w wodzie, a z drugiej, że unoszę się w powietrzu, a wiatr szarpie moimi włosami jak podczas lotu na miotle. 

Moje ciało unosiło się delikatnie w cieniu i byłem niejasno świadomy jakiś postaci czających się w mroku, a przed swoimi oczami dostrzegłem coś dziwnego, co było jedynym źródłem światła w bezkresnej pustce. Kiedyś widziałem coś podobnego w mugolskiej telewizji, jakbym patrzył się na etap tworzenia bardzo grubej szklanej szyby. Rozgrzane do czerwoności szkło jednak nie stygło tylko jarzyło się i falowało.

Nie to było jednak najdziwniejsze, a fakt wielkości tego obiektu, bo rozmiarami mogłem to przyrównać tylko do jakiejś planety.

Czy to było słońce, A ja znajdowałem się w kosmosie? Tylko, dlaczego czułem wiatr na policzkach, a postacie, które widziałem tylko kątem oka zdawały się jak najbardziej prawdziwe i rzeczywiste?

Cienie, czające się w odległym krańcu pustki jak dementorzy, napawały mnie niepokojem, więc instynktownie starałem się zbliżyć do źródła ciepła. Poruszyłem się niczym pływak starając przemieścić w wybranym przez siebie kierunku i szybciej niż to było możliwe zbliżałem się do czerwonego, żarzącego się obiektu. A gdy zatrzymałem się ledwo kilka metrów od niego dotarło do mnie, że to nie jest słońce, a po drugie, nie było tutaj aż tak gorąco, jak powinno.

Rozejrzałem się w wszystkie strony i w końcu potwierdziłem. To była wrząca lawa spływająca w bezkresnym wodospadzie. Wypływała ona z niekończącego się źródła dalej niżeli mój wzrok mógł sięgnąć i płynęła równe głęboko by zniknąć w nicości.

Chociaż wiedziałem, że nie powinienem tego dotykać, to wydawało mi się miłą perspektywą by nieco ogrzać swoje przemarznięte ciało korzystając z ciepła tego wodospadu.

Wykonałem jeszcze kilka ruchów pływaka i w końcu wystarczyło wyciągnąć dłoń w stronę tego płynącego ognia. W moim umyśle przemknęła informacja, że gdybym był tak blisko prawdziwej lawy, już zaczął bym się żywcem gotować, a mimo to w jakiś sposób docierało do mnie, że to sen. Więc nie musiałem się niczego obawiać.

I nagle dostrzegłem cień w czerwieni. Dokładnie naprzeciwko mnie. Skupiłem wzrok na tym miejscu. Wydawało mi się, jakby po drugiej stronie tego wodospadu ktoś stanął.

Przez chwilę się wahałem, ale nie mogłem powstrzymać swojej ciekawości. Wyciągnąłem dłoń i musnąłem palcami wodospad chcąc wiedzieć, czy naprawdę mogę to zrobić.

I gdy to zrobiłem, całość powierzchni zafalowała, znieruchomiała i zaczęła ciemnieć, a za barierą zabłysły czerwone jak krew oczy napełniając mnie niepokojem i przerażeniem.

Chciałem się cofnąć, ale ułamek sekundy później szczupła dłoń przebiła się na moją stronę chwytając mój nadgarstek. Krzyknąłem spanikowany, próbując się wyrwać.

Pociągnięto mnie mocniej, a mnie ogarnęła panika. Sen zaczął zmieniać się w koszmar.

Szarpałem się wytrwale, ze wszystkich sił próbując się uwolnić z uścisku szczupłych palców. Wiatr się wzmógł, szarpiąc moimi włosami i wyjąc mi w uszach potwornym jękiem jak u żywego stworzenia.

A te przerażające czerwone oczy wciąż wbijały się wprost we mnie.

Dłoń obcego nie puszczała, paląc swoim uściskiem paliły moją skórę niczym rozgrzany do czerwoności pogrzebacz. I w tym samym czasie ciemność za mną przybrała fizyczną formę i czarne jak smoła szponiaste dłonie poczęły szarpać moje ubrania i skórę, by odciągnąć mnie od obcego. Przez dobry moment nie wiedziałem, co było bardziej niebezpieczne, uwolnić się z dłoni trzymającej mój nadgarstek, czy pozwolić by czarne pazury mnie pochwyciły w swój drapiący uścisk.

To był chaos. Wrzeszczałem, szarpałem i uderzałem na oślep. Wszystko byle by się uwolnić od wszystkich agresorów.

I wtedy, przez pomarszczoną zastygłą tafle lawy zaczęła przechodzić postać, zobaczyłem ramię. kobiecą pierś i w końcu twarz.

Było to przerażające oblicze kobiety o czerwonych jak świeża krew oczach, osadzonych w twarzy jednocześnie pięknej, jak i przerażającej. Jakbym patrzył się na boginię śmierci, pragnącej przeciągnąć mnie do świata zmarłych jeszcze za życia, a jej mrożący krew w żyłach wzrok spoczął z niezwykłym skupieniem wprost na mnie.

Obudziłem się z wrzaskiem siadając gwałtownie.

-Dan! Wszystko w porządku! Spokojnie!

Ktoś położył mi dłoń na ramieniu, a ja po niedawnym koszmarze zbyt wytrącony z równowagi, szarpnąłem się w próbie ucieczki przed tym dotykiem.

Całe moje ciało przeszyło znajome uczucie przesuwania się mojej skóry, ale dopiero po chwili zrozumiałem, że jestem w drugiej formie. Wtedy było już jednak za późno, a moja reakcja zbyt gwałtowna.

Przetoczyłem się na bok i stratowałem stolik nocny stojący mi na drodze. Gwałtownie szarpnąłem ogonem, który z trzaskiem połamał jedną z podpór baldachimu nad łóżkiem przekrzywiając całość dachu w jeden punkt. I uciekając przed nieznanym instynktownie oddaliłem się wciskając w kąt między ścianą, a szafką nocną.

Dopiero wtedy zarejestrowałem, to gdzie się znajduję i na kogo patrzę. Rozszerzyłem oczy gapiąc się na Rona, który właśnie wstawał z podłogi, Hermionę wytrzeszczającą oczy, oraz dwójkę młodszych gryfonów stojących nieco dalej. Sarah patrzyła się na mnie z wyraźnym przerażeniem.

Czując jakbym się zapadał, skuliłem swoje ciało pod siebie i ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. Nie chciałem teraz na nich patrzeć. To, że widzieli mnie w tej formie. Było upokarzające. Czułem się nagi, odsłonięty w najbardziej wstydliwy sposób.

Niedawno przeżyty koszmar, wydarzenia z hallu Hogwartu, a teraz jeszcze do tego, moi przyjaciele musieli mnie widzieć w tym obrzydliwym stanie.

To było zbyt wiele.

Po moich policzkach spłynęły łzy, a ja się rozpłakałem jak zranione dziecko, którym się czułem. Szloch za szlochem moje ciało wyrzucało z siebie, żal i smutek, a ja nie mogłem tego w żaden sposób zatrzymać.

Poczułem na sobie dotyk i nim zdołałem podnieść wzrok, otoczyły mnie ramiona Hermiony, a jej pachnące brzoskwiniami włosy przysłoniły mi widok.

Hermiona tu była! Dotykała mnie! Przytulała głaszcząc po plecach!

Objąłem ją drżącymi dłońmi wtulając się w jej ramię wstrząsany kolejnym szlochem. W tle słyszałem jakieś rozmowy, choć nie rozumiałem słów, bo nie byłem w stanie się na nich skupić wystarczająco mocno by z pojedynczych słów jakie do mnie docierały, ułożyć sensowne zdania. Przez parę długich minut po prostu akceptowałem szanse przytulenia swojej przyjaciółki, za którą tęskniłem od paru dobrych miesięcy, a łzy nie przestawały płynąć po moich policzkach.

Uspokojenie się, zajęło sporo czasu, Hermiona wciąż mnie przytulała i mówiła błahostki cichym głosem. Wdychając jej zapach walczyłem z swoimi myślami. Tak bardzo za nią tęskniłem.

Moja droga przyjaciółka. Przez ciało przeszedł mi dreszcz, gdy przypomniałem sobie jak Akromantula chwyciła ją za ramię ciągnąc po podłodze do swoich pobratymców. To wspomnienie sprawiło, że podniosłem na nią wzrok i mrugając przyjrzałem się jej uważnie.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko i smutno. Otwierała już usta, ale to ja byłem pierwszy.

-Wszystko w porządku?

Zaśmiała się cicho.

-To ja miałam zadać to pytanie. Wszystko w porządku?

Pokiwałem głową uważnie jej się przyglądając.

-Zemną ok. To ciebie widziałem w szczękach pająków.

Hermiona zbledła nieco na twarzy.

-Nic mi nie jest. Dzięki tobie. Uratowałeś mnie, dziękuję.

-Na pewno? –zapytałem zerkając na jej ramię i puściłem ją. Nie chciałem w końcu sprawiać jej bólu.

-Na pewno. Mam tylko lekkie obtarcie i siniaka na ramieniu gdzie mnie chwyciła, ale nie jest to nic poważnego.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą i napiąłem się nieco bardziej podkulając swój ogon, gdy nad ramieniem przyjaciółki dostrzegłem obserwatorów.

Ron siedział na łóżku z opuszczonymi ramionami, patrząc się w naszą stronę nieprzytomnie. Jednak, gdy nasze oczy się spotkały uśmiechnął się jakby z ulgą.

-Cześć stary.

Zamrugałem zdając sobie sprawę, że to zostało wypowiedziane tonem głosu, który znałem. Wytarłem oczy i opuściłem głowę chcąc przed przyjaciółmi ukryć swoje uczucia.

-Wiecie?

-Domyśliliśmy się. –wytłumaczyła Hermiona, a jej głos zadrżał. –Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś? Nie dałeś nawet znaku? C-co się z tobą stało? Czy to sam-wiesz-kto cię tak przeklął? TO jego wina?

Opuściłem wzrok na swój łuskowany ogon wzdychając. Istotnie, można było pomyśleć, że jest to wynikiem rzuconej klątwy. Jakiejś naprawdę paskudnej dodajmy do tego.

-Dan wszystko w porządku? –Raphale podszedł bliżej i stanął po mojej drugiej stronie. Jego wzrok przesunął się po moim ogonie. Był zaniepokojony. Ale zdawał się wierzyć, że nic mu nie zrobię.

-Tak. Czuję się już lepiej. -potwierdziłem

-Byłeś nieprzytomny ponad godzinę. –zauważyła Hermiona.

-Nic mi nie jest... po prostu... zrobiłem coś głupiego i to wszystko skumulowało się komplikując sprawę. –powiedziałem, nie chcąc mówić na głos, że tak naprawdę głównym powodem mojego złego samopoczucia było to, że Raphael ostatnią noc spędził w moim pokoju, a ja nie chciałem mu narzucać widoku mojego ohydnego ciała.

-Jesteś wężem. –Szepnęła Sarah. Spojrzałem na nią ostrożnie. Nie do końca rozumiałem, co ona tu robiła.

-Ja jej powiedziałem. –przyznał się młody gryfon. –ona domyśliła się, że to co mówiłem o tamtej nocy to nie jest prawda. I ja jej powiedziałem. Nie złość się. Chciałem jej tylko uświadomić, kto jest prawdziwym bohaterem tamtych zdarzeń.

Westchnąłem spoglądając z wahaniem na Sarah.

-Dan... Ja dziękuję, że mi tam wtedy pomogłeś. Jej oczy się zaszkliły łzami. –dziękuję. Bez ciebie... zginęlibyśmy tam. Jeszcze zanim zemdlałam byłam pewna, że się nie obudzę.

Wielkie jak grochy łzy popłynęły po jej policzkach.

-byłam przerażona i chciałam jechać do domu. Natychmiast. W tamtym roku... ja byłam w wrzeszczącej chacie, wciąż mi się tamto śni i... -koniec zdania przerwał jej szloch.

Hermiona podeszła do dziewczyny i przytuliła ją gdy ta łkała cichutko.

-i tobie dziękuję Hermiono... -załkała w ramiona gryfonki.- za tamten rok... uratowaliście nas... Ty i Roni Harry.

-Tak właściwie. To uratował cię ten sam facet mała. Wtrącił Ron, a ja wytrzeszczyłem oczy patrząc się na niego w szoku. Nie zdołałem go jednak powstrzymać...

-Harry Potter to Dan.

Raphael wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, Sarah zszokowana aż przestała płakać, Hermiona spojrzała niedowierzająco na Rona. A ja ukryłem twarz w dłoniach.

-Ron, jesteś takim IDIOTĄ. Wrzasnąłem.

-Co?

-Nie idiota... Totalnym Debilem. –Dodała Hermiona I zarówno ja, jak i Hermiona w tym samym momencie posłaliśmy w jego stronę zaklęcie żądlące.

-AŁA. Co jest??

-Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że istnieje powód, dla którego Harry nam nic nie powiedział? –zapytała dziewczyna.

-Czy ty myślisz, że ja wam nic nie mówiłem, bo miałem taki kaprys? – jęknąłem.

-Nadzwyczaj wielkim, totalnym, Wesleyowym, durniem!

Wszyscy podskoczyliśmy, gdy to ostanie zdanie głębokim głosem wypowiedział Snape, stojący w progu drzwi do sypialni. W jego dłoni była różdżka, którą skierował na dzieciaki stojące jak sparaliżowane.

-NIE!

Rzuciłem się do przodu zasłaniając ich własnym ciałem.

Snape się skrzywił. Po czym widząc rozpacz w moich oczach westchnął.

-Tylko tą ostatnią informację. –przekonywał mnie.

-Ale... Sev... profesorze Snape... Ja..

Zbliżył się do mnie i położył dłoń na moim ramieniu.

-Tak będzie bezpieczniej i dla ciebie i dla nich. Tylko tą ostatnią informację. Obiecuję.

Zrezygnowany obróciłem się do Sarah i Raphaela. Wydawali się być przestraszeni.

-Wybaczcie. Ale profesor Snape musi rzucić na was zaklęcie zapomnienia.

Wytrzeszczyli oczy w strachu.

-Ale... dlaczego?

-Nie możecie wiedzieć tego co usłyszeliście. Tak naprawdę Raphaelu. –spojrzałem w jego stronę. -Nie możecie też wiedzieć jak wyglądam.

-Ale my nikomu nie powiemy. Przysięgam. –chłopak brzmiał na przerażonego.

-Tu nie chodzi o przysięgi i obietnice, a o wasze bezpieczeństwo. Może kiedyś sobie to wszystko przypomnicie, dlatego powiem wam, że to naprawdę jest zbyt poważne by to tak zostawić.

-Ale ja nie rozumiem. My naprawdę... możemy złożyć przysięgę. -Sarah znowu płakała. –Czy to tak źle wiedzieć, że mnie uratowałeś?

Ciepłe uczucie osiadło w mojej piersi ogrzewając moje serce. Sarah była uroczą dziewczyną. Miałem ochotę ją przytulić i pomóc jej magii i uczuciom odnaleźć spokój, tak by poczuła się lepiej. Nie zrobiłem tego jednak. Nie byłem z nią w na tyle bliskich relacjach by mój uścisk był dla niej komfortowy.

-To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy, że mi to teraz mówisz. Ale niestety nie mogę się zgodzić. Profesor i tak obiecał, że zniknie tylko informacja o tym kim byłem wcześniej. nie zapomnisz o tym co się stało.

-Ale... -Raphael już chciał wysnuć jakieś argumenty.

-To jest naprawdę dla waszego dobra. Sarah, sama powiedziałaś, że ci pomagam już kolejny raz. Prawda? -dziewczynka pokiwała głową przez łzy- Teraz też tak się dzieje. To ma was uratować przed różnymi zgubnymi konsekwencjami. Wiecie przecież, że Harry Potter jest ścigany przez wielu złych ludzi. Nie chcecie przecież by zainteresowali się także i wami?

Obydwoje pokiwali głowami zgadzając się ze mną, a ja odsunąłem się z przestrzeni między nimi a mistrzem eliksirów.

Severus na mnie nie patrzył, gdy podnosił różdżkę i już chwilę później pomknęły dwa zaklęcia _**Obliviate.**_

Uśmiechałem się smutno gdy moi młodzi przyjaciele zamrugali nieprzytomnie i raczej sennie pozwolili się odesłać za pomocą kominka do Gryffindoru.

Byłem niepocieszony.

-Idiota.

Padło po raz kolejny w stronę Rona od Severusa.

Nie patrzyłem na przyjaciół wciąż zasmucony faktem, że z mojego powodu dwójkę dzieciaków musiano dzisiaj pozbawić wspomnień. Tak naprawdę. Niektórzy używali tych zaklęć jak _**Lumos**_. Pewnie sam, jeszcze rok temu w razie konieczności użyłbym tego zaklęcia. Jednak teraz czułem się strasznie z tym faktem. Tak jakbym pozwalał na gwałt umysłu bliskich mi osób. I tylko dla tego by zachować moją tożsamość w tajemnicy. Nie wydawało mi się to wystarczającym powodem. Czułem się z tym podle.

-Stary... przepraszam. Ja po prostu się ucieszyłem, że w końcu jesteś z nami. Poniosło mnie.

Spojrzałem w niebieskie oczy przyjaciela i skinąłem głową na to, że rozumiem.

Hermiona miała zatroskaną minę.

-Harry. Wytłumacz nam proszę, co się stało.

Pokręciłem delikatnie głową.

-Tak naprawdę nie jestem Harry. Nigdy nim nie byłem. Ten, który jest teraz w wieży Gryffindoru, jest prawdziwym Harrym Potterem. Ja go tylko zastępowałem.

Szok pojawił się na twarzach dwójki gryfonów na te nowinę.

Wymienili spojrzenia by się upewnić, że obydwoje zrozumieli to samo, zanim z wahaniem podjęli dalszą rozmowę.

-A.. a ten wygląd?

Wykrzywiłem usta.

\- Nie znam odpowiedzi na to pytanie Hermiono. Pamiętacie jak zasłabłem podczas ostatnich egzaminów w tamtym roku? Obudziłem się już w takiej postaci i długie tygodnie nie mogłem odzyskać swoich nóg. Nie wiadomo skąd się wziąłem, dlaczego, po co. Takiego znalazł mnie Dumbledore w ruinach domu w dolinie Godryka, rzucił ma mnie zaklęcia i przez następne lata żyłem życiem Harry'ego Pottera będąc święcie przekonany, że tak naprawdę mam na imię.

Hermiona z Ronem wymienili spojrzenia i nagle ich miny stały się ponure.

\- I tyle? To cała historia? -Hermiona wydawała się być rozdrażniona, a jej oczy błyszczały złością. -Tyle miesięcy nie wiedzieliśmy, co się dzieje... i nie ma nic więcej, co mógłbyś nam powiedzieć!?

Pokręciłem głową z smutnym uśmiechem.

-Naprawdę nie ma niczego więcej Hermiono. Miałem tylko informację, że nie jestem Harrym, że mam wybrać sobie inne imię i starać się żyć. Nogi odzyskałem ledwo tydzień przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Do tego czasu nawet nie byłem pewien czy będę w stanie wrócić do szkoły.

Hermiona usiadła obok mnie na łóżku. Kątem oka widziałem jak Snape machnięciem różdżki naprawia poczynione przeze mnie szkody i rzuca wciąż w stronę Rona nieprzychylne spojrzenie, a ten nieco blady stara się z całych sił na niego nie gapić.

-Nie ma nic więcej Hermiono. Jestem Dan.

-Rodzina? Krewni? Skąd...?

Jej głos się załamał.

Pokręciłem głową.

Zrozumiała, co chciałem jej przekazać I widząc jej wyraz twarzy wiedziałem, że doszła ona do tych samych wniosków i strasznych obaw co ja. Rozpłakała się i ku moje uldze przytuliła do mnie.

Żadnych rodziców czy nawet mamki. Nie było wiadome nawet czy tak właściwie byłem kiedykolwiek człowiekiem. Ponownie w mojej głowie pojawiła się straszna lista ingrediencji które były użyte do wskrzeszenia Voldemorta i stworzenia mu nowego ciała. może i mnie tak stworzono. Z zwłok różnych istot wyciągając mnie nie z macicy matki, a z oblepionego od zakrzepłej krwi czarnego kociołka.

Przełknąłem łzy starając się uspokoić i przynajmniej cieszyć tym, że Hermiona się ode mnie nie odsunęła. Przytulała mnie równie mocno, co ja ją i płakała dla mnie.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? Jak wychodziłeś z wielkiej sali wyglądałeś na chorego. –Zapytała, gdy się uspokoiła.

-Teraz już mi lepiej. I Cieszę się, że tu jesteście.

-A co ci tak właściwie było? Wręcz nie mogłeś ustać na nogach. – Ron usiadł ostrożnie na tle co naprawionym przez niego krześle tak jakby nie był pewien, czy jego **_Reparo_** zadziałało odpowiednio.

-Tak właściwie. To ja też chciałbym wiedzieć.

Snape, który niczym przyzwoitka stał przez jakiś czas przy drzwiach w końcu się odezwał.

Zarumieniłem się pod jego wzrokiem, święcie przekonany, że nie spodoba mu się to co zaraz usłyszy, w duchu już się przygotowując na to, co zaraz nastąpi.

-Poprzedniej nocy nie przemieniłem się... -wyszeptałem cichutko i zobaczyłem jak Severus zaciska usta w wąską linię, a Hermiona i Ron marszczą brwi nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi w mojej wypowiedzi.

-A nie przemieniłeś się, DLACZEGO, jeśli można wiedzieć? –zapytał mój kochanek lodowatym tonem.

Westchnąłem i uśmiechnąłem się smutno do przyjaciół.

-Muszę się przemieniać w tą... formę... przynajmniej na kilka godzin w ciągu doby. – wyjaśniłem im cicho. –dlatego też nie mogę spać z innymi gryfonami w dormitorium.

-Co nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego zaniedbałeś ten rytuał ostatniej nocy? –Severus był rozdrażniony.

Potarłem swoje dłonie.

-Raphael do mnie przyszedł chcąc porozmawiać, a później został. Nie odważyłem się przy nim przemienić mimo, że już wie jak wyglądam.

-Został na noc, Tak?

Zarumieniłem się zawstydzony widząc złość w oczach kochanka. Umknąłem spojrzeniem. Przez ostatnie dni pojawiło się między nami napięcie, a teraz dodawałem do tego nowe pomyłki i błędy, jakie popełniłem.

-Hey, stary... -Ron wstał i nachylił się w moją stronę, a ja spojrzałem na niego. -Dlaczego tak właściwie jesteśmy konkretnie tutaj? W kwaterach nietoperza? –Zapytał szeptem, ale byłem pewien, że Snape to słyszał, bo zacisnął wargi, powstrzymując się przed jakimś zjadliwym komentarzem. I tak zachowywał się bardzo wzorowo, zwarzywszy na fakt, że gryfoni urządzili sobie coś w rodzaju kącika zwierzeń, w jego sypialni.

-No cóż, często tu bywam. Jesteśmy kochankami. - powiedziałem.

Ron odsunął się ode mnie tak gwałtownie, że niechcący się potknął na moim ogonie, i wylądował na tyłku, Hermiona zachłysnęła się powietrzem, zbledła, a następnie zaczerwieniła tak intensywnie, że rumieniec zalał jej ramiona i kark. Za to Snape wytrzeszczył na mnie oczy i po prostu zaniemówił.

-Ty powiedziałeś Dumbledore'owi. –rzuciłem w jego stronę. –Ja chciałem powiedzieć Ronowi i Hermionie z tego samego powodu.

Wszyscy na siebie przez chwilę spoglądali w ciszy, w końcu Snape obrócił się gwałtownie i wyszedł, a ja dostrzegłem rozlewający się rumieniec na jego karku.

No proszę, zawstydziłem go do tego stopnia, że uciekł z własnej sypialni.

Spojrzałem na wciąż mocno zszokowanych przyjaciół.

-Naprawdę nie chce tego zatajać w tej sytuacji, w jakiej właśnie się znajduję. Chcę byście byli świadomi wszystkiego, co jest dla mnie istotne po zmianach, jakie zaszły.

-I uznałeś, że Ty i Snape, to...- Ronowi zabrakło słów.

-Harry ty mówisz poważnie? –Hermiona wciąż była czerwona na twarzy.

-Dan, Hermiono. To naprawdę teraz moje imię, a to jest naprawdę istotny fakt z mojego życia. Snape był ze mną przez całe wakacje... i to tak jakoś, po prostu się stało. Nie mam zamiaru z tego rezygnować. Podoba mi się mój związek z nim.

-Mogłeś sobie darować to „podoba". –Ron zamknął oczy oddychając płytko jakby był na granicy krzyku.

-Ha... Ekhm. Dan. To co mówisz brzmi trochę... -Harmiona zamachała dłońmi w powietrzu jakby chciała mi przekazać na migi jakąś prawdę, której nie rozumiałem.

-Nieracjonalnie, szalone, jakby był pod wpływem klątwy? –Dopowiadał Ron. –I do tego, to -Wskazał na ogon zamaszystym ruchem dłoni.

-Nic na to nie poradzę. –powiedziałem cicho patrząc na ogon i Uśmiechnąłem się smutno. –Przynajmniej nie teraz. Wciąż nie mogę się zmienić z powrotem. Mam potworne bóle pleców. A z Snape'em nie chcę nic zmienić. Nawet po to byście się z tym lepiej czuli. Zbyt długo żyłem w kłamstwie by teraz robić to dalej. Jeśli to wam przeszkadza, to niestety nie zmienię prawdy, po to by odzyskać waszą przyjaźń.

Poczułem ucisk w piersi i odwróciłem wzrok nie chcąc teraz na nich patrzeć. Hermiona jednak się nie odsunęła, a jej palce zacisnęły się na moich dłoniach mocnym, pewnym uściskiem.

-Nie odsuniemy się od ciebie. Jesteś w końcu naszym przyjacielem, niezależnie od tego, co się nie stanie. Ale wiesz, że on, jest nauczycielem. Czy to nie jest dla ciebie trochę, niezręczne? Co na to Dumbledore?

Otworzyłem usta by odpowiedzieć, ale nie padł żaden dźwięk.

-Dumbledore jest tutaj tematem tabu, panno Granger. - Snape znowu się pojawił w drzwiach. Byłem pewien, że podsłuchiwał, więc wcale nie zaskoczyło mnie jego ponowne pojawienie się w sypialni. Najwyraźniej zdołał już ochłonąć, bo jego twarz ponownie przybrała zwyczajową maskę.

Ron zbledł jeszcze bardziej, a Hermiona przegryzając wargi zawstydzona odwróciła wzrok. Podejrzewałem, że nieco im czasu zajmie przyzwyczajenie się do całej tej sytuacji.

-Temat tabu? –Hermiona w końcu zaczęła rozważać usłyszane słowa i spojrzała na mnie z pytaniem.

Pokręciłem głową. Nie chciałem o tym rozmawiać. Wątpię bym jeszcze kiedykolwiek znalazł siłę na to by porozmawiać spokojnie o Dumbledore.

-Porozmawiamy o tym kiedy indziej. –Snape dostrzegł, że nie chce już więcej tego ciągnąć–Teraz mamy inne sprawy na głowie.

Mężczyzna spojrzał mi prosto w oczy, zamknął je ma chwilę i ponownie otworzył. Odetchnął bardzo głęboko najwyraźniej walcząc z samym sobą i w końcu rozluźnił się wyglądając na nieco zrezygnowanego.

-Dostrzegasz jakąś zmianę w Hogwarcie?

Napiąłem się na całym ciele gdy w tym pytaniu usłyszałem nutę która mnie zaniepokoiła.

-Severusie?

-Wiesz, co się stało w holu głównym, prawda? Pamiętasz wszystko?

Pokiwałem głową.

-Pamiętasz wrota Hogwartu? Wywarzyłeś je, prawda? –dociekał dalej Snape.

Ponownie skinąłem głową. Przez umysł przeszły mi sceny z przerażającej konfrontacji z olbrzymimi pająkami i obezwładniający ból, gdy uderzyłem ogonem w olbrzymie wrota. W tamtej chwili byłem pewien, że złamałem sobie kilka kości.

Severus wydawał się być zmęczony, gdy podszedł do mnie i kucnął. Miałem wrażenie, że nie spodoba mi się to, co powie skoro zachowywał się tak w obecności dwójki gryfonów.

-Dan, na wrotach Hogwartu były runy ochronne Szkoły.

Nie powiedział nic więcej, a mnie nie trzeba było nic więcej mówić. Jego poważny wzrok trzymał mnie w miejscu, gdy przetwarzałem te informację.

-Osłony Hogwartu runęły. - powiedziała Hermiona tylko potwierdzając moje przypuszczenia. –teraz Hogwart jest niechroniony. Gdybyś przeczytał Historię Hogwartu wiedziałbyś, że nie powinno się niszczyć wrót. Można to dokonać tylko znajdując się w zamku i z użyciem naprawdę skomplikowanych czarów i run.... Ale Dyrektor na pewno sobie z tym poradzi, prawda?

Severus wcale nie wyglądał jak ktoś, kto miał mi powiedzieć że wszystko jest w porządku więc nie odetchnąłem.

-To nie takie proste Panno Granger. Odbudowa osłon będzie trwała parę tygodni i na pewno nie będzie tak skuteczna jak przedtem. Dyrektor chce zarządzić ewakuację szkoły.

Ron sapnął, a Hermiona wytrzeszczyła oczy.

-To znaczy, że jesteśmy niechronieni? To dlaczego... dlaczego wciąż tutaj są dzieci. Jeśli śmierciożecy się dowiedzą dojdzie do ataku!

Hermiona miała rację. Jeśli śmierciożercy się dowiedzą, że Hogwart jest obecnie w tak opłakanym stanie to w każdej chwili mogą się tu pojawić. Nie wspominając już o ministerstwie, które wręcz będzie pławić się z zachwytu, że mogą wykorzystać tą sytuację. Konsekwencje tego, co się stało, co zrobiłem, związały moje wnętrzności w supeł.

Może i uratowałem kilka osób przed akromantulami, ale w konsekwencji, naraziłem setki innych na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo.

-Dlaczego Dumbledore nie zarządził jeszcze ewakuacji?

Snape spoglądał na mnie poważnie, gdy starał się odpowiednio dobrać następne słowa jakie wypowie.

-Możemy udawać, że ci nic nie powiedziałem Dan. Możemy już teraz uciec świstoklikiem i przeczekać czas renowacji. –Powiedział, ja jednak wiedziałem, że było jakieś „ale" I choć Snape nie powiedział ani słowa więcej, ja wiedziałem jak brzmiało to „ale"

-Dumbledore sądzi, że może mógłbym to naprawić. –Powiedziałem cicho.

-Przykro mi.

Pokręciłem głową. W końcu to nie była żadna nowość, że Dumbledore stara się mnie wykorzystać jak tylko znajduję się ku temu okazja. Tak naprawdę, wiedząc to co mi Severus powiedział i tak pewnie bym spróbował naprawić to co sam zniszczyłem. Nie chodziło jednak o to, czy zrobiłbym to z własnej woli, czy poproszony o pomoc. A o to, że Dumbledore znowu to robił.

Chciał mnie wykorzystać, nie dając nic w zamian.

Westchnąłem ciężko.

-Chodźmy tam. W końcu musimy się przekonać, czy sobie z tym poradzę.


	20. Rozdział 18 -Osłony Hogwartu.

Rozdział 18 - Osłony Hogwartu

_ **DAN** _

Trójka moich towarzyszy była niezwykle cicha, gdy opuściliśmy lochy kierując się w stronę Głównego Holu. Hermiona z Ronem byli nieco za nami i mogłem się założyć, że mieli mnóstwo pytań. Główne z nich pewnie brzmiało „Jakim cudem mógłbym pomóc w odbudowie osłon?"

Odpowiedź na to pytanie znał Severus i oczywiście ja. Nie zdawałem sobie jednak sprawy, że i Dumbledore posiadał tą wiedzę. Nie odważyłem się zapytać, czy mój kochanek powiedział mu o mojej zdolności widzenia magii, czy dyrektor sam odkrył co potrafię. Nie chciałem tego wiedzieć i tak naprawdę nie było to ważne.

Snape trzymał moją dłoń przez całą naszą wędrówkę przez korytarze, za co byłem mu ogromnie wdzięczny. Nie byłem pewien czy byłbym w stanie być tak spokojny gdy właśnie zmierzałem nie tylko do wrót Hogwartu by sprawdzić, czy mogę jakoś naprawić szkody, które poczyniłem, ale też i do nieuniknionej konfrontacji od której uciekałem całymi miesiącami.

W sytuacji jaka zaszła, nie było już możliwe bym nie zamienił choć słowa z dyrektorem szkoły i ten fakt mnie przerażał. Wciąż wydawało mi się, że to jest za wcześnie. W mojej głowie myśli plątały się jak sieci, a ja byłem przekonany, że potrzebuje więcej czasu by przygotować się na to spotkanie. Miałem nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że mogę tego nie wytrzymać emocjonalnie i rozpłakać się jak małe dziecko.

Gdy wspinaliśmy się po ostatnich stopniach czułem się jakbym przeszedł Saharę. Było mi słabo i byłym pewien, że gdybym w tej chwili nie był w swojej wężej formie, nie byłbym w stanie utrzymać pionu i runąłbym na ziemię jak długi.

Na końcu tej drogi krzyżowej, pierwsze co mi się rzuciło w oczy to skrzaty.

Chyba wszystkie elfy, zazwyczaj rezydujące w kuchni, stały teraz jak nieruchome posągi w holu wypełniając go całkowicie.

Zamrugałem, a ten niespotykany widok sprawił, że przez skupienie uwagi na czymś innym nieco się uspokoiłem.

-Co one tu robią? –zapytałem Severusa ciesząc się, że mój głos nie brzmiał na słaby, ale zaraz się wzdrygnąłem, gdy wszystkie skrzaty, wcześniej patrzące się nieruchomo w stronę wrót, teraz obróciły głowę w moją stronę, niczym marionetki, które ktoś pociągnął za sznurek.

-Nie wiem. Wcześniej ten twój ulubieniec, Zgredek, widząc twoją formę zaczął się zachowywać dziwnie, a teraz udzieliło się to wszystkim skrzatom.

No pięknie. Najwyraźniej było coś we mnie co nie tylko niszczyło wiekowe zaklęcia ochronne, ale i sprawiało, że wszystkie magiczne stworzenia lekko świrowały.

-Czy na pewno nie ma tu... kogoś niepowołanego? –Zapytałem jeszcze niespokojnie rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Byłem w końcu w swojej drugiej formie.

-Żaden niepowołany czarodziej, nie zbliży się do tej części zamku. –Powiedział znajomy głos, a ja spojrzałem w stronę starca zbliżającego się do nas. -Jesteście. –szepnął cicho.

Dumbledore wydawał się szczuplejszy niż go zapamiętałem, a przez krótką chwilę, w której pozwoliłem sobie by nasze oczy się spotkały, dostrzegłem zmęczenie na jego obliczu. Nie muszę na niego patrzeć. Prawda? Nie ma żadnej kary za brak kontaktu wzrokowego.

Zauważyłem, że drzwi wejściowe były już całe, ale tak jak podejrzewałem. Nie były one w takim stanie jak przedtem. Barwy którymi błyszczały się wrota przez te wszystkie lata zgasły i całość zdawała się wyglądać niczym źle na siłę poskładane puzzle.

Unikając spoglądania na innych przesunąłem swoim ciałem, a małe skrzaty niczym morze czerwone przed Mojżeszem rozstąpiły się przede mną robiąc mi przejście.

Skierowałem wzrok na framugę i ścianę, w której były drzwi wejściowe. Zawsze widniały tam lekko błyszczące runy, niczym świetliki, które układały się w słowa. Teraz duża część run była rozmazana bądź zniszczona poprzez pęknięcia i rysy. Żaden też z tych znaków nie świecił jak przedtem, a kamienie zamku były wyblakłe i poszarzałe, jakby w jednej chwili osiadł na nich czekający na ten moment od setek lat kurz.

-Co miałbym zrobić? -zapytałem cicho.

-Widzisz je?

Severus stał tuż za mną.

Pokiwałem głową, a on odetchnął. Pewnie po części z smutkiem po części z ulgą.

-Czy byłbyś w stanie powiedzieć nam, gdzie są uszkodzone runy? –głos Dumbledora był cichy i opanowany, gdy zadawał to pytanie.

Przełknąłem i pokręciłem głową przełykając pierwsze słowa. Potem odchrząknąłem. Właśnie. Nie muszę na niego patrzeć. Nie musimy rozmawiać o niczym oprócz naprawy osłon. Nikt mnie nie zmusi do tego bym na niego patrzył...

-Widzieć, a wiedzieć co runy oznaczają to dwie różne sprawy. Miałem dopiero kilka godzin tego przedmiotu. – Powiedziałem, a mnie natychmiast podano czysty pergamin i pióro z cichą prośbą, bym przepisał na niego co widzę.

XXX

Odrysowanie całości zajęło mi ponad godzinę. W ciągu tego czasu na zewnątrz zapadły już całkowite ciemności, a sierp księżyca nie pomagał zbyt wiele w oświetleniu mojej pracy.

Run było naprawdę sporo a ja wiedząc, że to poważna sprawa, starałem się być jak najdokładniejszy. Każdy szlaczek i zawijas mógł mieć znaczenie, więc nie mogłem pominąć niczego.

Zrobiło się chłodno, z czego nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, dopóki nie poczułem jak na moje ramiona opada ciepły koc. Odetchnąłem rozcierając nieco palce i uśmiechnąłem się z wdzięcznością do mistrza eliksirów, który najwyraźniej uznał, że nie powinienem się nawet na sekundę odrywać od pracy i naciągał mi właśnie czapkę na uszy.

Dumbledore rozpalił palące się na niebiesko ogniska, a Hermiona właśnie udała się do kuchni by przygotować nam coś ciepłego do picia.

Z nową werwą wziąłem się do pracy słysząc jak Severus i dyrektor zaglądając mi przez ramie analizują i cicho komentują znaki, najwyraźniej chcąc jak najszybciej odkryć jak powinno się to wszystko naprawić.

Przełknąłem ciężko, gdy skończyłem pierwszy rysunek.

-Teraz na zewnątrz. -Powiedziałem ze smutkiem spoglądając na wejście.

Temperatura zdążyła już sporo opaść w dół, a z moją ostatnią nietolerancją na niskie temperatury nie byłem szczęśliwy z powodu konieczności wyjścia na zimną listopadową noc.

Kochanek spojrzał na mnie z zmartwieniem. Widział wcześniej na własne oczy, co się działo, gdy narażany byłem na zimno. W ostatnim czasie wystarczyły mi zmarznięte dłonie, a już stawałem się senny, półprzytomny i słaby jak noworodek.

-Dasz rady się zmienić?

Pokiwałem głową przeczuwając, że zmiana w tych okolicznościach nie będzie przyjemna, jednak nie mogłem wyjść z ogonem na zewnątrz. Wtedy byłbym jeszcze mocniej narażony na wychłodzenie.

Snape spojrzał na mały kieszonkowy zegarek zanim wrócił wzrokiem w moją stronę.

-Dopiero trzy godziny Dan.

Co miałem mu odpowiedzieć? Nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia. Musiałem jak najszybciej pomóc z odbudową osłon. Dobrze wiedziałem, że trzy godziny to za mało na to by moje ciało się całkowicie zregenerowało poprzez przebywanie w formie Lamii.

-Zorganizujcie jakąś osłonę od zimna dla Dana. -Powiedział Severus do Dumbledore'a i moich przyjaciół, a oni nas nie zatrzymali, gdy zaciągnął mnie do Wielkiej Sali zamykając za nami drzwi. 

Zobaczyłem, że z ust unosi się mi para, a dłonie były zesztywniałe z zimna, gdy bezskutecznie starałem się je otrzeć o siebie dla pobudzenia krążenia.

Rozejrzałem się po Wielkiej Sali. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu Hogwart nie wydawał mi się tak ponury i chłodny, gdy zdawać by się mogło, opuściła go cała błyszcząca magia. Nawet świece zazwyczaj unoszące się w wielkiej sali znikły, a chyba od setek lat nie widziany przez nikogo sufit wielkiej sali zdawał się odległy i ponury bez wiszącej nad głową projekcji nieba.

Niczym opuszczone zapomniane przez wszystkich zamczysko.

Co ja narobiłem?

Co się stanie, jeżeli nie da rady tego naprawić? Jeśli „zepsułem" Hogwart i już żaden uczeń nie zobaczy go takim jakim widzieli go inni przez te wszystkie lata?

Snape przywołał zimowe ubrania i trzymając je spojrzał na mnie uważnie.

-Nie jesteś śpiący?

Pokiwałem głową.

-Odrobinkę. -skłamałem. Chciałem zwinąć się w kłębek i przespać kilka najbliższych dni.

-Może to przełóżmy do momentu, aż wzejdzie słońce? Ja wiem, że zimno źle na ciebie wpływa. Wciąż tak mało wiemy o twojej przemianie, to może być dla ciebie niebezpieczne.

Uśmiechnąłem się smutno w odpowiedzi, a Snape westchnął.

Chwycił moją twarz w dłonie i pocałował. Jego zęby uderzyły o moje, a języki dotknęły się delikatnie. Jeden pocałunek za drugim, oddechy wymieniające to samo gorące powietrze. Dreszcze targające moim ciałem ustały na chwilę. Cudownym było smakować go, wyczuwać tą piękną iskrzącą się ciepłą magię na mojej skórze.

-Nie wypuszczę cię z ramion, więc bądź gotowy na mnóstwo zniesmaczonych spojrzeń pana Weasley.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko gładząc kochanka po policzku.

-Jestem gotów się poświęcić.

Po zmianie, ubrałem się w zimowe odzienie podane mi przez Severusa. Moje nogi drżały, a Snape z dosyć ostrym „nie dyskutuj" rzucił na mnie jakieś zaklęcie i podniósł mnie z łatwością jakbym ważył nie więcej niż niemowlak.

Dobra. Niesienie sposobem na księżniczkę powinno być zawstydzające, ale czułem się tak strasznie senny, a dotykanie jego magii było tak cudowne, że nie zamierzałem narzekać. Wtuliłem twarz w jego kark gdy niósł mnie przez hol, tylko kątem oka rejestrując, że wciąż przebywająca tam armia skrzatów obserwuje nas swoimi wielkimi oczami. wyglądało na to, że przybyło postaci i oprócz skrzatów, koty, ropuchy i szczury wydawały cichutkie dźwięki obserwując nas. Nawet kotka Filcha zdecydowała się odejść od swojego pana by pojawić się wśród tej dziwnej armii.

Przed wrotami Hogwartu ktoś wyczarował wielki namiot mający zapewne osłonić nas przed wiatrem, a dookoła pojawiły się też kolejne błękitne płomienie unoszące się w powietrzu i wytwarzające przyjemne promyki ciepła.

Dumbledore siedział przy wyczarowanym przez siebie biurku i analizował już oddane przeze mnie runy. Wstał ze swojego miejsca, gdy nas spostrzegł. Nic jednak nie powiedział i pozwolił nam przejść obok.

-Trochę to niewygodne, bo zaklęcia ogrzewające nie działają na tak duże przestrzenie, ale będziemy je cały czas odnawiać - powiedziała Hermiona uważnie obserwując moją twarz. Ron który właśnie zaświecał kolejną magiczną lampę zacisnął wargi spoglądając na mnie, ale westchnął tylko i wywrócił oczami widząc, że patrzę na niego ostrożnie. Tak. Wiedziałem. Wyglądałem jak primadonna. Ciepłe spodnie, wielkie buty wypchane futrem i płaszcz, który był mieszanką fałd materiału, futra i koca. Nie wiedziałem skąd Severus to wytrzasnął, ale Było to wszystko bardzo pojemne i miękkie. Niestety przy tym wyglądałem jakbym był przygotowany na przejazd sankami w mroźny dzień.

I niestety mimo tak ciepłego odzienia wciąż było mi zimno.

Usiadłem z Severusem na sofie i podniosłem głowę do góry wzdychając i zabrałem się do pracy.

Zanim się obejrzałem zastała nas 11 w nocy i mimo starań Hermiony, Severusa i Rona, którzy cały czas na zmienne odnawiali zaklęcia mi robiło się coraz zimniej, a powieki coraz częściej mi opadały. Byłem zmęczony, a tępy ból pleców powrócił sprawiając, że całe moje ciało stało się sztywne i obce.

W końcu jednak skończyłem oddając następny pergamin Severusowi. Czułem się jakby moje palce były o krok od zamarznięcia. Tak naprawdę nie było aż tak zimno. Był dopiero koniec jesieni i tylko ja byłem tak ściśle poubierany i mimo zaklęć, drżałem. Wiedziałem, że po części była to moja własna wina. Mój organizm zdawał się cierpieć podwójnie. Zarówno z powodu bólu braku przemiany jak i mroźnego powietrza.

-Dan?

Podniosłem lekko nieprzytomny wzrok na osobę, która kucnęła przede mną.

Dumbledore.

Jego oczy wydawały się być zamglone.

Nie za dobrze mi się myślało...

-Dan. Już naprawdę niedługo. Znalazłem odpowiednie formuły więc ostatni etap nie zajmie ci dużo czasu. Przełknąłem i pokiwałem głową wzdychając z ulgą, gdy Hermiona podała mi kubek z parująca herbatą. wypiłem jej już chyba kilka litrów, ale i tak chwyciłem naczynie by ogrzać o nie swoje palce.

-Dan?

Ponownie skupiłem na nim wzrok.

-Tylko uzupełnić runy. –Powiedział powoli, jakby wiedział, że nie jestem w stanie spójnie myśleć. 

Podniósł kartkę, gdzie moje wcześniejsze pismo było przez Dumbledora poprawione bądź uzupełnione.

–Tylko odwzorujesz to, pisząc różdżką. To nie takie trudne i wierzę, że sobie poradzisz. Ja już się aktywacją zajmę. Tylko uzupełnij te braki i będziesz mógł odpocząć.

Pokiwałem Dumbledore'owi głową potwierdzając, że go usłyszałem.

Palce mi zesztywniały prawie całkowicie i filiżanka wypadła z dłoni rozbijając się na podłodze.

Twarz dyrektora rozmyła mi się na chwilę przed oczami.

-Harry... - Hemiona pojawiła się po tym jak moja wizja ponownie się wyostrzyła, a jej wzrok był zmartwiony i pełen strachu.

Poczułem jak Snape zacisną na moich ramionach dłonie z siłą jakby trzymał mnie nad urwiskiem, a jego dłonie utrzymywały mnie przy życiu.

-Dyrektorze. Może odłożymy to. -Hermiona spojrzała na starca z wyraźną paniką w oczach.

Nie usłyszałem jego odpowiedzi.

-Nie... -pokręciłem powoli głową wzdychając lekko, gdy owiało mnie kolejne zaklęcie rozgrzewające. Czułem się niczym sopel lodu, a to zaklęcie było niczym lekka bryza tylko nieznacznie muskająca moją skórę. –Musze to dokończyć.

-Dan?

-Nie Severusie. Muszę to teraz dokończyć.

Spojrzałem w jego czarne oczy dostrzegając w nich mnóstwo uczuć, których teraz nie potrafiłbym nazwać. Nie mogłem jednak mu teraz powiedzieć, co czułem, że się stanie. Byłem na granicy czegoś. Walczyłem z jakąś ociężałością, która narastała wewnątrz mojego ciała. Jeśli bym teraz odpuścił. Na pewno nie byłbym w stanie dokończyć tego zadania dnia jutrzejszego. Musiałem to zrobić teraz.

-To może chociaż się teraz zmień?

Pokręciłem głową po raz kolejny. Jeśli bym się przemienił, zasnąłbym. Musiałem to przetrzymać. 

Spojrzałem na widniejące na pergaminie runy.

-Nie dosięgnę górnego progu. –powiedziałem do Severusa –Czy możesz mi pomóc?

Minuty mijały w ciszy podczas mojego poprawiania znaków runicznych na wewnętrznej stroni wrót Hogwartu. Jedyną ciepłą ostoją w tamtej chwili, były ramiona Severusa, który dosłownie trzymał mnie w pionie, przy przemieszczaniu się z miejsca w miejsce. Wybiło już prawie wpół do pierwszej, gdy drżącymi dłońmi kończyłem rysować od zewnętrznej strony. Później jednak pamięć mnie zawiodła i nie potrafiłem powiedzieć, co się stało pod koniec tego szalonego dnia.

XXX

_** SEVERUS  ** _

Oddech Dana był prawie niesłyszalny i gdyby nie fakt, że poruszał się powoli, jakby sennie, dłonią pisząc zawiłe znaki runiczne na kamieniach, które zaraz potem znikały stając się niewidoczne dla mojego wzroku, byłbym święcie przekonany, że zasnął pochwycony w końcu przez wyczerpanie.

Tylko on mógł naprawić osłony w tak krótkim czasie. tylko on widział napisane magią runy i potrafił w odpowiedniej kolejności i odpowiednich miejscach je uzupełnić. Było wiele takich, które nie znałem zarówno ja jak i Dumbledore co potwierdzało, że naprawdę, nawet po tygodniach prób, nie bylibyśmy w stanie odtworzyć tego co teraz robił Dan.

Gdy się naprawiało rozbudowane osłony magiczne, proces był skomplikowany i czasochłonny. najpierw należało odkryć jakie runy zostały do tego celu użyte. można było jednak je wywołać tylko po ich prawdziwym imieniu i w tym przypadku, tylko takie, które sam rzucający znał. Wiedziałem, że wiedza Dumbledore'a była ogromna, a mimo to wcześniej, gdy starał się rozpracować konstrukcję odkrył ledwie fragment tego co zostało wpisane w kamień. Główną częścią problemu stawiania nowych osłon było odkrycie starych run. Wielokrotnie wiązało się to z tygodniami machania różdżką by na ślepo wywoływać poszczególne nazwy. Gdy nie odkryje się wszystkich i ich nie wyczyści z konstrukcji magicznej obiektu, który ma być chroniony, a później nadpisze nową konstrukcję skutki mogą być przeróżne.

Począwszy od braku efektu, do gwałtownej i śmiertelnie niebezpiecznej reakcji łańcuchowej, gdzie to stare i nowe pisma po prostu nie wpasowują się w wiersz runiczny.

Jednak dla Dana nie stanowiło to przeszkody, skoro i tak widział magię. Mógł nie tylko przepisać, ale i uzupełnić inskrypcję. Nie musiał znać ich nazw, nie musiał rozumieć co pisał. wystarczyło, że nadpisał te które się zamazały bądź wymazał te linie, które nie pasowały do wzoru.

Przyciskałem jego ciało do swojego, całkowicie przejmując kontrole nad lotem miotły.

Gdy przestał nagle pisać, a jego dłoń zamarła w powietrzu jakby trafiając na niewidzialną ścianę spojrzałem od razu na jego twarz.

Jego źrenice zanikły połknięte przez zieleń. Całe jego ciało się napięło na chwilę, po czym westchnął i puścił różdżkę. Zanim jeszcze upadła ona na ziemię, a ja zdołałem w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować spostrzegłem, że jego dłoń jest zakrwawiona, a on dopisuje jeszcze jeden znak tuż nad framugą, dokładnie po środku i wyżej niż wszystkie pozostałe runy.

Z krzykiem, niestety już po fakcie, cofnąłem się ku ziemi łapiąc pewniej już całkowicie bezwładne ciało Dana.

-Dan! Na Merlina Dan! -Czułem się strasznie, gdy chłopak nie zareagował. Dumbledore podbiegł do nas i wyglądał na naprawdę zaniepokojonego. Dwójka gryfonów, która milcząco nam towarzyszyła, a przez ostatni pół godziny siedzieli na wyczarowanym fotelu wtuleni w siebie też zerwała się by do nas dołączyć.

-Co się stało Severusie?

-Dokończył Inskrypcję -Warknąłem. Różdżką sprawdzając puls i parametry życiowe tego idioty, którego nazywałem kochankiem.

-Ale przecież mówiłem... -wyszeptał dyrektor.

Zaciskając wargi z wściekłości chwyciłem Dana podnosząc go z ziemi.

-Muszę go ogrzać. On jest aż siny.

Wszyscy odwróciliśmy głowy w stronę wrót Hogwartu, które właśnie zaczęły coraz intensywniej świecić. To nie on miał dokończyć wzór. To było zadanie dla Dumbledore'a. Dan był zbyt wyczerpany by podjąć się wykonywania takiej magii. Nikt nie może zaprzeczyć, że jest potężny, ale kończenie i aktywacja całości zaklęcia może mieć dla niego poważne konsekwencje.

Zadrżałem na całym ciele, gdy dostrzegłem, że wciąż przebywające tu niczym zaczarowane skrzaty podążają całą armią za mną w stronę lochów. Czy one będą nas tak śledzić i obserwować milcząco już zawsze?

W kwaterach od razu zapaliłem w wszystkich kominkach i przywołałem potrzebne eliksiry wzmacniające. Zmuszony do tego, przełknął mikstury, ale nie obudził się i wciąż był tak przeraźliwie zimny. Zdjąłem jego odzienie i wręcz jęknąłem, gdy zobaczyłem, że jego ciało jest pełne dziwnych czarnych plam. To wyglądało jak martwica skórna i cholernie nie podobało mi się, że znajdowało się to na jego ciele.

-On jest przeraźliwie blady. – Podskoczyłem, gdy usłyszałem zmartwiony głos za sobą. Nawet nie zarejestrowałem, że gryfoni za mną weszli do kwater.

-Czy to normalna reakcja jego organizmu? -Dumbledore stał po drugiej stronie łóżka i przyłączył się do mojej pracy polegającej na rozsmarowywaniu maści rozgrzewającej na ciele Dana.

-Nigdy wcześniej go takim nie widziałem. –Odparłem. –już podczas wakacji zauważyłem, że w zimne dni staje się apatyczny, ale takiej reakcji na chłód jeszcze nie widziałem.

-On wcale nie staje się cieplejszy. –pisnęła Hermiona chwytając jego dłoń.

-Ale przed chwilą był przytomny! – Weasley stał bezradnie gapiąc się na swojego przyjaciela. Chciałem mu powiedzieć, że tym jęczeniem niczego nie zdziała. - Czy on naprawdę był, aż w takim stanie? Nikt z nas tak nie wygląda.

-Jest też osłabiony, bo zmuszał się do przemiany. –Warknąłem. –Powinien odpocząć w swojej drugiej formie, a jeszcze do tego dokończył runy.

-Więc dlaczego się nie przemieni?

-Bo jest nieprzytomny, Panno Granger. Nie wiem do końca jak to u niego działa, ale najwyraźniej musi być świadomy, by zainicjować proces.

Przez następne minuty bezskutecznie staraliśmy się rozgrzać ochłodzone ciało. Wyglądało to jednak tak, jakby sama magia zatrzymała chłopaka w jakimś nieprzyjemnym uścisku nie pozwalając mu ani ruszyć w przód, ani cofnąć w tył.

Nawet potężne zaklęcia Dumbledora i eliksiry nie potrafiły go wybudzić z stanu w jakim się znalazł, a z czasem wcale nie było lepiej i ciemne sińce powiększały się systematycznie na chłodnym ciele.

-Może zorganizować dla niego kąpiel? Wiem, że nie powinno się tego stosować w przypadku hipotermii, ale to nie wygląda na normalny przy.... -Hermiona nie skończyła mówić.

Chwyciłem natychmiast kochanka zabierając go do pomieszczenia obok.

Z łatwością mogłem sobie przypomnieć dzień, w którym widziałem Dana stojącego w zalanej łazience, podczas tego zaskakującego i wydawać by się mogło magicznego rytuału kąpieli. Nie miałem co prawda tak wielkiego prysznica jak Dan w swoich komnatach, ale to dało się łatwo zmienić. Machnięciem różdżki powiększyłem kabinę prysznicową i zrzucając buty wszedłem z nieprzytomnym pod strumień gorącej wody. Prawie od razu zrobiło się tak parno w pomieszczeniu, że z trudnością oddychałem, ale wierzyłem swoim przeczuciom mówiącym, że to dobre dla młodzieńca.

Dumbledore stanął w drzwiach i zaświecił kolejne płomienie. Tym razem takie, które nie gasły mino spadających z sufitu kropli. Wszystko zaczęło powoli przemakać. Pozostawione pranie, ręczniki, pantofle zostawione w koncie. Ja jednak skupiałem się tylko na trzymanym w ramionach chłopaku.

Najwyraźniej Granger i Weasley było polecone zostać w sypialni, bo nie pojawili się w łazience z czego się nawet cieszyłem. Nie byłem pewien, czy jestem w stanie zapanować nad swoimi emocjami w tej chwili.

-Obudź się Dan. Tylko na chwilkę. Proszę. -szeptałem mu w kółko do ucha zgarniając krople wody z jego policzków.

Ignorowałem Dumbledore i jego dziwne spojrzenia, gdy obserwował moje działania. Wiedział, że jestem blisko z chłopakiem, ale wcześniej nie widział nas w sytuacji, która mogła mu by te słowa potwierdzić.

Zielone oczy Dana pozostały jednak zamknięte. Chłopak oddychał, a jego serce biło spokojnym rytmem, a mimo to był taki odległy.

Zacisnąłem wargi. Jak go obudzić?

-Wyjdź Dumbledore. -Poleciłem twardo. Starzec spoglądał na mnie przez chwilę jakby starał się odczytać moje myśli, ale w końcu opuścił pomieszczenie.

Gdy upewniłem się już, że zostałem sam, nachyliłem się i pocałowałem jego lekko rozchylone wargi.

-Obudź się, cholerna, śpiąca królewno. –warknąłem ponownie go całując –wstawaj w końcu, wstawaj. Nie czas na spanie.

Gładziłem jego skórę i całowałem lekko wszędzie, gdzie mogły dosięgnąć moje usta. Może jeśli pobudzę ciało w inny sposób, to choć do mnie wróci? Z desperacją pieściłem jego wrażliwe miejsca starając się choć w ten sposób do niego dotrzeć. Ciche westchnienie uleciało z ust Dana, a powieki drgnęły.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą, gdy ujrzałem jego zielone oczy. W tej samej sekundzie zamknęły się one ponownie, a on jęknął boleśnie. Ciało w moich dłoniach zaczęło się zmieniać, gdy czarny ogon pojawił się w miejsce jego nóg.

Wciąż był wyraźnie bez siły, ale na moje wołanie uchylił po raz kolejny powieki i lekko się uśmiechnął.

-Wszystko będzie dobrze. –wyszeptał tak cicho, że słów domyśliłem się tylko z ruchu jego warg, po czym ponownie odpłynął.

Przytuliłem go mocno wołając, ale on już się nie obudził.

Teraz byłem nieco spokojniejszy, gdy się przemienił, wydawało mi się nawet, że temperatura jego ciała wróciła do normy. Po kilku minutach odetchnąłem,

gdy mogłem być już tego pewien.

Może po prostu potrzebuje odpocząć w tej formie?

Wytarłem jego ciało i machnięciem różdżki przelewitowałem je przez łazienkę do sypialni. Osoby tam będące natychmiast wstały ze swoich miejsc. Zamrugałem zdziwiony, bo kompletnie zapomniałem, że miałem gości.

Panna Granger miała zaczerwienione oczy i ściskała w dłoni chusteczkę, a gdy weszliśmy, wstała z krzesła jakie sobie wyczarowała obok okna. Ron, który stał za nią wydawał się być na granicy krzyku, a jego jabłko adama podskoczyło, gdy przełknął ślinę.

Dumbledore stojący obok kominka jak zwykle wyprostowany z założonymi za plecami dłońmi miał wyraz twarzy, który trudno było mi odczytać.

-Co z nim?

Hermiona i Ron podbiegli do nas, a ja przetransportowałem Dana przez pokój kładąc jego ciało na łóżku i od razu go okrywając. Jego twarz wciąż była niepokojąco blada, ale oddech był równiejszy niż przedtem.

-Obudził się tylko na moment i przemienił. –powiedziałem po prostu.

Nie chciałem się powstrzymywać, gdy moja dłoń sama się wyciągnęła i pogładziłem jego policzek, przeczesując przy tym spadające na jego twarz włosy.

-Ale wszystko będzie w porządku. Prawda? –Ku mojemu niesmakowi panna Granger była na granicy wybuchnięcia płaczem. Na Merlina! Przecież Dan nie umarł. A w czasie, gdy ktoś jest w takim stanie, nie powinno się nad nim płakać, a czekać spokojnie aż się obudzi.

-Nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ale wierzę, że do wyzdrowienia jego ciało potrzebuje snu. Więc proszę zachowywać się cicho.

Dziewczyna przetarła oczy i pokiwała głową.

Staliśmy więc wszyscy dłuższą chwilę, zachowując całkowitą ciszę. Obserwowaliśmy leżącą na łóżku niezwykłą istotę. Każdy z nas wiedział, że nie było możliwości by właśnie teraz w tym momencie obudził się ze snu, by nam coś uspokajającego powiedzieć, jednak nikt się nie poruszył.

W końcu Lamia westchnął cicho i poruszył się lekko wtulając głowę w poduszkę. Hermiona Granger odetchnęła, zdawać by się mogło z jakąś dogłębną ulgą, którą i sam poczułem. Tak jakby każdy z nas tylko czekał na znak od Dana, potwierdzenie tego, że naprawdę po prostu spokojnie śpi.

-Har.. ekm... Dan nie zdołał nam wszystkiego wyjaśnić. -Szepnęła Hermiona, gdy wychodziliśmy z sypialni tak by mu nie przeszkadzać. –Ale dlaczego nam do tej pory nic nie powiedział? Przecież nie zostawilibyśmy go, a martwiliśmy się długie tygodnie! Przecież musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie lubimy go ze względu na nazwisko. Na Merlina dyrektorze, przecież nie możemy się wcale dogadać z tym drugim Harrym Potterem! I dlaczego on tak wygląda?

Bardzo powoli, tak by mieć czas na stworzenie idealnie kpiącej miny, skierowałem wzrok na zapytanego Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Wszyscy się na niego teraz patrzyliśmy.

Dyrektor miał zaplecione za plecami dłonie, a twarz bez wyrazu. Zastanawiałem się teraz bardzo intensywnie, co dzieje się w głowie tego starca.

Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. Tak naprawdę od miesięcy nie rozmawialiśmy o niczym konkretnym, a już ten temat unikaliśmy całkowicie. Dumbledore tuż przed tym jak wysłał mnie do Dana powiedział mi, że znalazł go razem z drugim dzieciakiem w ruinach domu Potterów. Ale co on tam robił? Miałem wrażenie, że dyrektor czegoś mi nie powiedział, jeżeli chodzi o tą konkretną sprawę.

Starzec przeszedł przez komnaty i stanął obok kominka wpatrując się w płomienie.

-Pamiętasz Severusie jak tuż przed tamtą nocą... Voldemort często znikał i nie mogliśmy ustalić, gdzie w tamtym okresie czasu był?

Zmarszczyłem brwi zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Czarny pan często opuszczał podwładnych nie wyjaśniając, gdzie się udaje. Czy w tamtym czasie było to częstsze? Nie potrafiłem teraz tego powiedzieć, ale może jakbym przeszukał pamięć, to tak by istotnie było.

-Co w związku z tym?

Dyrektor odwrócił się do nas całym ciałem. Płomienie rzucały chybotliwe światło na jego postać od tyłu dając przy tym wrażenie, jakby długi płaszcz w księżyce zajął się ogniem. Choć tak naprawdę była to tylko gra światła, odczułem lekkie zaniepokojenie.

-W tamtym okresie czasu, Voldemort pracował nad swoim bardzo ważnym projektem. To był okres wykończenia pracy nad jego receptą nieśmiertelności.

Usłyszałem jak dwójka uczniów sapnęła zszokowana, ale i mnie przebiegł dreszcz po plecach, Nikt z nas jednak nic nie powiedział.

-Nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek z was. Być może ty Severusie... słyszeliście o _Teno Diabolica._

Wytrzeszczyłem oczy, gdy znane słowa w mojej głowie wskoczyło do odpowiedniego opisu.

-Opętanie duszy? Przeniesienie duszy do innego ciała?

Słyszałem o tym. Była to niezwykle niebezpieczna dziedzina magii popularna wśród magicznej społeczności najgorszego sortu żyjących w średniowieczu.

Rytuał polegał na oderwaniu kawałka swojej duszy i świadomości, po czym zamknięcie jej w innej istocie żywej. Wiele szalonych i żądnych wieczności oraz mocy czarnoksiężników i wiedźm stosowało tą metodę. Na wypadek śmierci, dusza zmarłego opętywała ciało innej żyjącej istoty przejmując je na własność. To właśnie z powodu _Teno Diabolica_ w średniowieczu osoby z darem magii były uważane za potwory, a do dziś na podstawie zapisków niektórych świadków tego jak działa ta magia tworzono najstraszniejsze mugolskie horrory.

Był to tak mroczny rodzaj magii, że wytrwale tępiono wszelkie zapiski na ten temat, a każdego kogo podejrzewano o opętanie szybko się pozbywano.

-To jest szalone! To wcale nie jest przepis na nieśmiertelność, a pomysł na to jak zatracić swoje człowieczeństwo i poczytalność. Przecież to kaleczenie duszy! -zamilkłem, gdy nagle wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce. To jak mało racjonalny zdawał się być teraz Czarny pan. Nieludzki. On nie mógł być ludzki, bo sam sobie duszę odebrał, okaleczył. I powód tego, dlaczego wrócił z zaświatów nagle się wyjaśnił.

Musiał jakimś sposobem dostać w swoje ręce jakieś zapiski na temat jak przeprowadzić ten rytuał teraz znany tylko z niejasnych wzmianek w historii. Nikt nie wie do końca jak to wszystko wyglądało. Czy osoba, która miała być opętana musiała się zgodzić na to by być następnym ciałem czarodzieja, czy działo się to wbrew jej woli? Według literatury mugoli polegało to na zasadzie jakiegoś kontraktu czy paktu. oczywiście w ich historiach był to kontrakt z diabłem w zamian za dusze. Jednak w bibliotekach czarodziei nie ma nawet najmniejszych poszlak co do tego jak to właściwie powinno wyglądać.

Zerknąłem na Dumbledore'a, który wyjaśniał pobieżnie na czym polega _Teno Diabolica._ Granger kiwała głową słuchając, a Weasley wydawał się chory.

Zastanawiając się nad tym co usłyszałem, zacząłem podejrzewać jak będzie wyglądać dalsza część wypowiedzi dyrektora i poczułem zimny pot spływający mi po kręgosłupie.

-Nie wiem co konkretnie poszło nie tak tamtej nocy. Jednak, gdy znalazłem w ruinach domu Potterów nie jedno, a dwa dziecięce kształty... a przy tym jedno z nich wyglądało jak wynik jakiejś hybrydy człowieka z wężem nie trudno było się domyślić co sobie pomyślałem. –powiedział Dumbledore potwierdzając moje przypuszczenia, a mnie zrobiło się niedobrze.

-Czyli, że Dan... to ON? Jego kawałek duszy? Jego nowe ciało, które uzyskało własną świadomość?

Dumbledore potarł swoje dłonie. Wolałem by nie potwierdzał.

-Zbadałem zarówno rozsypujące się w proch ciało Voldemorta jak i tamto pół węże dziecko. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że są oni w jakiś sposób ze sobą spokrewnieni.

Hermiona sapnęła, a ja nie dałem rady dłużej stać o własnych siłach. Padłem ciężko na krzesło za sobą.

-Czyli Dan, to tak naprawdę Sami-Wiecie-Kto? To znaczy, jego dusza w nowym ciele? To chce nam pan powiedzieć? –Hermiona brzmiała jak ktoś na granicy krzyku.

Ku mojemu przerażeniu, Dumbledore nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

-Och dajcie spokój! To niemożliwe by to był on. –wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na Rona Weasley, wyglądającego teraz na nieźle wkurzonego.

-Panie Weasley, to jest niestety bardzo zawiła magia. Jednak fakt, że Dan wygląda w ten specyficzny sposób, a niewątpliwie w jego ciele jest coś, co ma cechy wspólne z Voldemortem nasuwa tylko jeden wniosek. To miało być następne ciało czarnoksiężnika. Najwyraźniej miał przy sobie to drugie dziecko tamtej feralnej nocy w dniu śmierci Potterów z jakiegoś powodu. Być może krył się za tym jakiś większy plan? Może chciał podmienić dzieci i wszystkim wmawiać, że młody Potter wciąż żyje? Podczas, gdy byłaby to jego zapasowa alternatywa na nieśmiertelność? Z całą pewnością byłby to iście diabelski plan. Gdyby coś mu się stało opętał by dziecko uważane za syna jasnych czarodziejów. Mógłby zacząć od początku z nowym młodym ciałem i do tego posiadałby wtedy nazwisko, które nikt by nie podejrzewał o bycie po stronie śmierciożerców.

Ciekawiło mnie, ile Dumbledore rozmyślał nad tym wszystkim. Miał w końcu kilkanaście lat by dobrze zastanowić się nad całą tą sytuacją. Jego wnioski były niestety bardzo sensowne.

-Nie to mam na myśli! - Rudzielec spojrzał na Granger mrużąc oczy. –Daj spokój Herm! Wierzysz w to? Gdyby naprawdę był to Sama-Wiesz-Kto na pewno byś my to wiedzieli! Nie trudno przecież znaleźć w tłumie normalnych osób, psychopatę, a jeżeli jest ktoś na tym świecie najmniej pasujący do tego opisu jest to właśnie mój kumpel.

Hermiona pokiwała głową, a na jej twarzy zagościła ulga tak jakby te kilka słów całkowicie ją uspokoiło.

-Nie rozumiecie. –Dumbledore westchnął. –Dan jest dobrą osobą. Nie przeczę. Ale cały czas się obawiam, że naprawdę może trzymać w swoim ciele dusze Voldemorta. W każdej chwili może się to w nim obudzić i nagle przestanie być tym kim jest! Byłem jednocześnie zaskoczony i odczułem ulgę, gdy Czarny Pan się odrodził w innym ciele. Cały czas podejrzewałem, że to Da...

Nie dokończył, a ja miałem ochotę wrzeszczeć. Cały czas podejrzewał chłopaka o to, że jest Voldemortem udającym dziecko! Przez te wszystkie lata trzymał go wśród uczniów będąc pewien, że to morderca! I przez te swoje podejrzenia zmienił życie Dana w piekło!

-To nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Rozumiem ten pomysł z przeniesieniem duszy. Ale wszyscy widzimy, że Sami-wiecie-kto ma nowe ciało i z Danem wszystko w porządku. Poza tym, jak wyjaśnić jego wygląd? To nie jest coś co można sprawić za sprawą kilku rzuconych zaklęć.

Gryfoni bardzo twardo stali po swojej racji, a ja widząc ich pewność też zacząłem mieć nadzieję.

Nie chciałem by słowa Dumbledore były prawdziwe.

To pasowało niestety w potworny sposób idealnie... A na swoją obronę mięliśmy tylko swoje przeczucie i niezwykłość wyglądu Dana.

Granger miała jednak w jednym rację. Dlaczego Dan wyglądał tak, a nie inaczej? Przeniesienie duszy to jedna sprawa, ale to wcale nie powinno zmieniać ciała, aż do tego stopnia.

-Przecież zna go pan! Widział go pan przez te wszystkie lata. Czy tak wygląda Czarny pan?

-Nie przeczę, że jest on dobrą osobą. –Dumbledore przeszedł się przed kominkiem wyraźnie rozzłoszczony oporem. –Ale mówię, że taka istota... nie mogła się wziąć znikąd. I to tuż przy ciele Czarnoksiężnika! Cały czas się obawiam, że w konkretnej sytuacji, w konkretnym wieku coś się w nim obudzi i prawda jego duszy wyjdzie na powierzchnie! Może teraz jest jaki jest! Ale przyszłość... w końcu nikt nie powiedział, że Voldemort przeprowadził ten rytuał tylko raz. Może teraz skorzystał z tamtego nosiciela... ale Dan.

Dumbledore ponownie stanął przed kominkiem tym razem patrząc się w płomienie jakby szukał w węglach jakiś odpowiedzi.

-On nie jest normalny. -powiedział cicho, jakby zmęczonym głosem- Ja rzuciłem na niego zaklęcie, które nie powinien zdjąć nikt żyjący na tym świecie. Gdy znalazłem go tamtej nocy, spanikowałem. Bałem się o Harry'ego, a jednocześnie nie mogłem się przemóc by zabić tamto dziecko, gdy nie byłem pewien, czy na pewno jest on nowym wcieleniem Voldemorta.

Dyrektor spojrzał mi wprost w oczy.

-Użyłem zaklęcia _Zmieńca_ Severusie. Ta magia jest nieodwracalna, a mimo to dziś widzimy jego prawdziwą twarz.

Z ciężkim sercem musiałem przyznać, że nie myślałem za wiele nad sposobem jakiego użył Dumbledore by zmienić wygląd Dana. Najprostszym wyjściem byłoby zaklęcie adopcyjne. Pozwalało ono nie tylko zmienić wygląd, ale i po części pozwolić na dziedziczenie specjalnych zdolności od rodziców adopcyjnych. Jednak zapomniałem o fakcie, że w tamtym momencie Potterowie już nie żyli i tym samym nie mogli adoptować Dana jako swoje dziecko.

Teraz jednak Dumbledore wspominał zaklęcie _Zmieńca_. Była to magia stosowana przez wielu śmierciożerców. W swoim czasie każdy jeden z nich miał jakiegoś _Zmieńca_ zamkniętego niczym zwierzątko w swoim domu, tylko po to by go wykorzystać jako przynętę dla aurorów. Według mojej wiedzy to zaklęcie jest nieodwracalne, a można je stosować na każdej żywej istocie, która ma w sobie choć małą cząstkę magii.

Można było oczywiście poddać temu czarowi jakieś zwierzę, choć te nie przechodziły tego tak dobrze jak ludzie. Zwierzęta zmienione na siłę w nienaturalne dla ich początkowej biologii ciała nie przeżywały długo. Dlatego do tego zaklęcia najczęściej używano ludzi.

Sam Lucjusz Malfoy dzięki wykorzystaniu jednego ze swoich _Zmieńców_ uniknął najgorszych podejrzeń o działalność śmierciożercy. zmienił jakiegoś czarodzieja w swoją kopię i zafundował mu pranie mózgu z wyższej półki. Później wszystkim wmówił, że ktokolwiek go widział jak robi tą, czy inną rzecz widział właśnie _Zmieńca_ , który go udawał bez jego wiedzy, a całą resztę oskarżeń zwalił na zaklęcie Imperiusa.

I właśnie w ten sposób wyszedł z sądu z całkowicie czystą kartoteką i idealną reputacją.

Przemienione osoby nie odzyskiwały swojego prawdziwego wyglądu dopóki, ten którego wygląd posiadali nie stracił życia. To był jedyny znany mi sposób.

Jednak teraz Dumbledore najwyraźniej odkrył jakieś nowe wyjście.

-Jakim cudem? -wydusiłem z siebie.

Dyrektor potarł swoje dłonie.

-Sądzę, że powodów jest kilka. Po pierwsze jego ciało uważa za naturalne przebywać w formie Lamii. Przez zaklęcie _Zmieńca_ był zamknięty tylko w ludzkiej postaci. To byłby czynnik biologiczny. Drugim powodem będzie magia. Jego poziom magii wzrósł ponad stan, który mogło by to zaklęcie wytrzymać i pękło. Czułem, że jego poziom siły jest duży, ale w momencie w którym zaklęcie zostało złamane zdawało mi się, że jego siła magiczna wzrosła kilkukrotnie.

Cholera. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że poziom magii Dana jest tak duży, że nawet Dumbledore wydaje się tym niepokoić. W dzisiejszym świecie potrzebna jest precyzja, a nie surowa siła, więc rzadko który czarodziej głowi się tym by zbadać poziom swojej magii. Zawsze jednak ci z większą siłą magiczną w ten czy inny sposób się wybijają przed szereg. Nie miałem pojęcia jak wiele magii posiada Dumbledore, czy Czarny Pan, ale każdy w jakiś sposób zawsze czuł, że powinni się z konkretnym czarodziejem liczyć.

I najwyraźniej Dan należał do kategorii tych potężnych.

Dobra, może powinienem się tego spodziewać. W końcu wielokrotnie przy nim odnosiłem wrażenie, że jest on kimś więcej niż każdy przeciętny człowiek. Może jednak za bardzo skupiałem się na jego wyglądzie fizycznym, a nie tym jakim poziomem siły dysponuje.

-Nie przeczę, że Dan ma więcej siły magicznej. -wtrącił się w moje rozmyślania Ron Weasley. Nigdy nie widziałem by był tak stanowczy podczas wypowiedzi. Gdzie się chowała ta jego strona na moich zajęciach? -Pan cały czas patrzy na to z złej strony!

Hermiona pokiwała głową intensywnie się zgadzając z rudowłosym chłopakiem.

-Dan nie mógł wziąć się z powietrza. -oświadczyła - A chyba wszyscy tutaj się zgodzą, że nie jest możliwe by był on wynikiem eksperymentu magicznego! to jest niemożliwe by stworzyć w pełni zdrową i bez problemu funkcjonującą istotę ludzką bez żadnej skazy. A Dan jest idealny.

Wiedziałem o czym mówiła. Też to dostrzegłem. Dan mimo inności był zdrowym, dobrze rozwijającym się i do tego niezwykle silnym magicznie nastolatkiem.

-A to oznacza, że równie dobrze mogło być całkowicie na odwrót.

-Co masz na myśli? –zapytałem przez ściśnięte gardło.

-No właśnie. - Poparł głośno Roni obydwoje wyglądali jakby to było od samego początku oczywiste i my tego nie dostrzegaliśmy.

\- Sami-wiecie-kto mógł mieć go przy sobie z całkowicie innego powodu. A mianowicie, by skorzystać z jego niezwykłej mocy i to dlatego w Voldemorcie było coś z Dana, a nie tak jak pan myśli, że w Danie było coś z Voldemorta.

-Jak to... z Dana... -Dumbledore wydawał się skonsternowany.

-Na odwrót. Dan od samego początku zdaje się być osobą nieco inaczej myślącą niż my. Ale nie w złym słowa tego znaczeniu.

-Musisz to rozwinąć. -poprosił dyrektor marszcząc brwi.

-Jest na przykład empatą. –powiedział Ron jakby to określenie znał już od dawna i konkretną rozmowę już z panną Granger odbywał.

-Dokładnie! Wyczuwa nastroje innych i potrafi na nie wpływać. -potwierdziła.

-Co czasami było problematyczne. -wymamrotał rudzielec.

Razem z Dumbledore wymieniliśmy spojrzenia skonsternowani.

-Na przykład po artykułach w gazecie. –Wyjaśniała Hermiona z głośnym westchnieniem, jakby tłumaczyła coś mało pojętnym uczniom i w tym momencie byłem pewien, że ta dziewczyna naprawdę dojdzie do wielkich rzeczy w życiu. –Przecież to było widać jak na dłoni! Za każdym razem, gdy pojawiał się jakiś artykuł na jego temat w gazecie od razu zaczynał się bać, że ludzie znowu zaczną patrzeć na niego jak na szaleńca bądź mordercę i tak się działo.

Otworzyłem usta po to, by je za chwilę zamknąć.

Empata? Dan?

-Sam Dan musiał się uspokoić by ludzie przestali na niego tak reagować więc takich epizodów było mnóstwo.

-Jak to zauważyliście? -zapytał starzec obserwując gryfonów twarzą bez wyrazu.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

-Podczas artykułu związanego z turniejem trójmagicznym. Rita Skeeter wysnuła tam wnioski na temat jego domniemanego związku z Hermioną i na własnej skórze poczułem, jak to działa.

Wciąż nie rozumiałem i najwyraźniej widać to było na mojej twarzy.

-Przecież wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że Harry, to znaczy Dan, nie wrzucił imienia do czary. Wszystko było w porządku i razem z Hermioną byliśmy pewni, że to był jakiś spisek! Przynajmniej do chwili, w której wrócił do pokoju wspólnego i wpłynęły na nas jego wątpliwości.

-Dokładnie, jeszcze chwilę wcześniej wszystko było w porządku. Część osób nawet się zastanawiało kto i dlaczego wrzucił jego imię do czary. Jasne przecież było, że nie zrobił tego sam. Ale jak tylko wrócił. To jego strach przed tym, że go oskarżymy o oszustwo wpłynął na nas i powstała wielka wojna. -Hermiona westchnęła na końcu wypowiedzi smutno, a jej ramiona opadły.

-A ja się pokłóciłem z najlepszym kumplem. –Dodał Weasley z smutkiem w głosie.

-Ale co do tego ma artykuł Rity Skeeter? -Zapytałem wciąż nie rozumiejąc do czego to zmierza.

-Bo Dan jest gejem prawda? – Hermiona spojrzała mi prosto w oczy, a ja miałem nadzieję, że się nie zarumieniłem.

-Rozmawialiśmy o tym na początku czwartej klasy. To jest tak jakby wiek, w którym zaczyna się każdy oglądać za dziewczynami przynajmniej dla całuska. – Ron powiedział to tonem znawcy.

-A zaraz na początku roku Dan wpadł do dormitorium blady jak ściana i powiedział, że właśnie to pomyślał tylko, że o chłopaku.

Przez chwilę miałem ochotę zapytać się jakiego chłopaka, ale się powstrzymałem.

-Przez następne dni Dan chodził z nami jak na szpilkach. -wymamrotał ciszej Weasley. -Aż w końcu Hermiona powiedziała mu, żeby ją pocałował i się przekonał.

-No i nic się nie wydarzyło. -zapewniła dziewczyna.

-Tak więc, wiedzieliśmy już, że jest gejem. A po artykule Skater dotyczącym jego domniemanego związku z Hermioną moje zamieszanie uczuciowe jakoś tak się wywróciło i wszystko się wyjaśniło. To sam Dan na nas tak wpływa. A dodajmy do tego jeszcze, że widzi wiatr.

-Ron. Już ci tłumaczyłam, że to nie tylko wiatr.

-No, ale wiatr też...

-Magiczny tetrachromatyk. Powtórz. To wcale nie takie trudne słowo!

Ron spurpurowiał na twarzy.

-Nie wystarczy powiedzieć, że widzi?

Hermiona wywróciła oczami i najwyraźniej dała spokój, bo przeszła do dalszej wyliczanki.

-Potrafi też zmieniać magię. -zrzuciła tą bombę całkowicie spokojnym i pewnym głosem, a moja szczęka opadła.

-Jak to zmieniać magię?

To Dumbledore zadał to pytanie przede mną.

-Nie wiem do końca jak to działa –Hermiona zaczęła grzebać w swojej torbie wyraźnie coś w niej szukając. - Ale to też ma związek z tym, że Dan widzi magię. Choć rozumiem, że już to wiecie.

Wyciągnęła mały notatnik z torby i zaczęła go kartkować, wyraźnie prowadziła jakieś notatki odnośnie nietypowych zachowań u przyjaciela

-Na początku jak zrozumiałam, że dostrzega on więcej kolorów to po prostu wzruszyłam ramionami. To rzadka przypadłość, ale przecież nie jest niebezpieczna. Nawet wśród mugoli są ludzie, którzy widzą więcej bądź mniej kolorów. Później jednak, jak zaczęły się zaawansowane eliksiry to Dan zaczął mieś problemy, ale dopiero po turnieju trójmagicznym zrozumiałam, że on widzi też magię i potrafi na nią wpływać. Dlatego jest tak dobry w pojedynkach. On widzi, dosłownie widzi magię i potrafi jeden czar odróżnić od drugiego nawet jeśli jest on rzucony niewerbalnie. Potrafi też powiedzieć mniej więcej co powstanie z połączenia się zaklęć. Potrafi poruszać się w magii i nadawać jej kształt. Czasami też bywało, ale bardzo rzadko to widziałam, że zażywał coś w rodzaju kąpieli w magii.

-Kąpieli... –wyksztusiłem. Myślałem, że się przesłyszałem.

-Musi być do tego zrelaksowany i spokojny. –wyjaśnił Ron. -Czasami zdarzało mu się to podczas naprawdę długich kąpieli. W tamtym roku to zauważyłem i powiedziałem Hermionie. Raczej się nie podglądamy, ale łazienki są wspólne. Kiedyś jak długo nie wracał to poszedłem zobaczyć co się z nim dzieje. stał w wodzie... i wydawał się tak inny. Niby normalny prysznic, ale to wydawało się tak jakby nie do końca wiedział, że w ogóle jest pod prysznicem. Później powtórzyło się to podczas słonecznego dnia. Odrabialiśmy zadania, a on po prostu stał w słońcu. Taki... -Ronowi zabrakło słów.

-Zawieszony między czasami, jakby nie był tak do końca człowiekiem. Jakby widział i czuł więcej niż jakikolwiek śmiertelnik, a to wręcz osiadało na jego skórze. –podpowiedziałem przypominając sobie wiele takich sytuacji.

Ron z Hermioną pokiwali energicznie głowami.

-Wtedy ten jeden raz zapytaliśmy się go co robi. A on powiedział, że „plecie kolory".

To brzmiało już jak coś nie z tego świata.

-Nie powiedzieliśmy mu, że nie widzimy tego co on. To by go niepotrzebnie zaniepokoiło.

-Dlatego, czymkolwiek by Dan nie był. Na pewno nie jest on Voldemortem. Ja bym bardziej sądziła, że on raczej jest ofiarą, z której mocy Voldemort chciał skorzystać i dlatego w nim jest coś z Dana. Wątpię by chciał wejść w ciało małego dziecka, gdy nie miał pojęcia jakimi zdolnościami on dysponuje. Czy wyobrażacie sobie by chciał zostać Empatą? Wątpię. Widzenie magii już bardziej by mu się przydało. Ale skąd miałby wiedzieć, czy to dobry wybór? Przecież z logicznego punktu widzenia o wiele bezpieczniejszym wyborem byłoby wejść w ciało samego Harry'ego Pottera. Zdrowe dziecko dwójki silnych magicznie czarodziei.

To miało sens. Ale ile inteligencji zostało jeszcze w Czarnym Panie. Czy Dan naprawdę był bezpieczny?

-Panno Granger. Starałem się dokładnie odtworzyć całość życia czarnoksiężnika. Od pierwszego do jego domniemanej śmierci. Odwiedzić wszystkie miejsca w których był. W żadnym z zakątków świata nie ma nawet wzmianki o istotach takich jak Dan! Obawiam się, że niezwykłość tego kim On jest sprawia, że stał się on tym kim podejrzewam. -starzec nie dawał za wygraną.

-To dlaczego po swojej śmierci nie opętał Dana!? –Hermiona to wykrzyczała.

Dumbledore otworzył i zamknął usta.

-Przecież zginął! Ponad dziesięć lat Dan codziennie żył i oddychał swoim własnym życiem i nikt go nie opętał! Dlaczego Sami-Wiecie-Kto pojawił się tak późno w zupełnie innym ciele? Przecież miał zdrowego silnego magicznie Dana! A mimo to nic się nie stało!

Dawno nie widziałem by ktoś wrzeszczał na Dumbledore. I musze powiedzieć, że gryfonka z całą pewnością należy sercem i duszom do domu lwa. Walczy o tych, na których jej zależy z wytrwałością wściekłej lwicy. Dumbledore przez jej argumenty został zapędzony w kozi róg. Widziałem, że coraz słabiej walczy z jej słowami.

-Panno Granger. Ja wiele lat szukałem odpowiedzi na to skąd wziął się Dan. Nikogo nie znalazłem. Żadnej rodziny czy przyjaciół. A jedynym kto ma coś wspólnego z nim jest sam Voldemort. Do jakich innych wniosków można po tym dojść?

-Wolę wierzyć, że Dan jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju, niżeli skreślać go mówiąc, że drzemie w nim dusza mordercy. -Oświadczyła, a ja byłem całym sercem razem z nią.

XXX

_** NOTKA. 1 ** _

Witam po przerwie.

Jestem i żyje, a na powitanie macie dosyć długi rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że był smaczny. 

I zmęczona... co to za urlop, skoro dopiero teraz, po powrocie zaczynam odpoczywać?

Na tą chwilę nieco wyjaśnień, bo mamy tutaj do czynienia z kilkoma nowościami.

_ Teno Diabolica. _

Oczywiście mój własny pomysł.

Zastanawiałam się nad horkruksami, ale ten wybór związany by był z poszukiwaniem i niszczeniem ich, a prawdę mówiąc, nie miałam na to ochoty i czasu. Ten motyw już był wiele razy poruszany w fanfickach, ale bardzo rzadko dobrze to opisywano więc zdecydowałam nie porywać się z motyką na słońce.

Skupiłam się więc na pomyśle, który nie mógł opuścić mojej głowy.

Jest setki wzmianek o tym jak złe potrafią być czary. W kilku filmach nawet pokazane jest to, że taka czy inna wiedźma odradza się by zniszczyć świat. W jednej z książek (już nie pamiętam tytułu) była czarownica, która odrodziła się w ciele młodej dziewczynki przejmując jej dotychczasowe życie w okropnie skandaliczny sposób. (O ile dobrze pamiętam, po przejęciu jej ciała, niedużo czasu jej zajmuje ucieczka z domu po to by chwilę później stracić dziewictwo z jakimś pierwszym napotkanym kierowcą tira, który ją podwoził.)

W tworzeniu genezy tego dziwnego rytuału wykorzystałam najprostszy motyw bardzo często spotykany w europejskich dziełach literackich, czyli wspomniany „kontrakt z diabłem."

W założeniu mojego pomysłu czarodziej bądź czarownica wcielali się tutaj w postać diabła, który za spełnienie jakiegoś żądania mugola, zabierał mu dusze. Oczywiście tak naprawdę mugol się zgadzał na to, by osoba władająca magią przejęła jego ciało.

Czy to nie wygląda jak scenariusz horroru? Jak dla mnie i owszem. (Sam moment opętania wyobrażałam sobie jak scenę rodem z egzorcyzmów Emily Rose)

Drugim wymyślonym (po części) przeze mnie motywem jest zaklęcie _Zmieńca._

Przyznam się bez bicia, że początkowo był to jakiś anonimowy czar jakiego użył Dumbledore by uzyskać dany efekt. Jednak jakiś czas temu obejrzałam serial kreskówkowy „Łowcy Troli" i tam były istoty zwane „ _Zmieńcami_ ". To słowo nie jest może dosłownym tłumaczeniem angielskiego „Changelings" z serialu, ale w tym przypadku bardzo mi się spodobał pomysł i polski odpowiednik słowa. Jak widać wykorzystałam go i nieco przekształciłam na potrzeby tego tekstu. Dzięki temu anonimowe zaklęcie jakiego użył Dumbledore zyskało nieco historii i oczywiście stało się to bardziej logiczne i prawdziwe.

Bo kto mi poda dobry pomysł na to jak wytłumaczyć tak permanentną zmianę wyglądu jaką miał Dan? Wielosokowy działa tylko przez godzinę, zaklęcia adopcyjne, które są wykorzystywane w tego typu tekstach nie pasowało do sytuacji. (Potterowie i Dan nigdy się na oczy nie widzieli.)

A jakiekolwiek zaklęcie jakiego by się nie użyło powinno być na tyle potężne by zmienić węży ogon w ludzkie dobrze funkcjonujące nóżki.

To nie powinno być takie proste jak kilkukrotne machnięcie różdżką.

Mam nadzieję, że za bardzo nie namieszałam... Prawda?

_** Notka. 2 ** _

Wygląda na to, że wciąż potrzebuje Bety.

Ktoś? Coś? Kiedyś?

Proszę o pomoc, bo sama tego nie ogarniam! 


	21. Rozdział 19 - Hermiona story.

Notka. Rozdział z trochę innej perspektywy niż zazwyczaj. 

* * *

Nikt, nawet jej zapracowani rodzice nie powiedzieliby, że jedna mała niepozorna rzecz zmieni postępowanie ich córki o 180 stopni. Hermiona Granger była bowiem określanym czasami zbyt lekko, dzieckiem nadpobudliwym, a bardziej dosadnie mianem małej diablicy.

Była niczym kot, który dostał w swoje łapki upragniony kłębek wełny z tym, że dla niej kłębkiem wełny był cały świat.

W przedszkolu w jej grupies wiekowej nie było rówieśnika, którego by nie pogryzła bądź nie pobiła. Telefony od nauczycielek były na porządku dziennym, a zdesperowani rodzice zaczęli się zastanawiać nad stałą opiekunką, która miałaby oko tylko i wyłącznie na ich pociechę. Ile razy w ostatnim momencie złapano ją za rękę tuż przed katastrofą to już nikt nie zliczy.

Dla Hermiony, zdającej się łykać świat głębokimi haustami, nie było czegoś takiego jak „Droga jest niebezpieczna" czy „Nie wolno dłubać nożyczkami w kablu zasilającym telewizora". Kiwała głową i zaraz biegła dalej wspinając się na drzewo szybciej niż jej matka zdążyła powiedzieć „nie wchodź tam". Ona i tak była już na tyle wysoko, że aby ją zdjąć trzeba było zadzwonić po straż pożarną.

Jeśli się zapytać sąsiadów i krewnych dziewczynki jak widzą jej życie za kilka lat, to nikt by nie powiedział, że byłaby jedną z najinteligentniejszych dziewczynek w swoim roczniku.

Zmiana nadeszła nagle i tak niespodziewanie, że opiekunki z szkoły podstawowej jeszcze przez kilka następnych dni i tygodni spodziewały się nawrotu do Łobuzicy, którą znali przecież kilka lat.

To miała być kara.

Hermiona odprowadzana wtedy przez wzdychającą głośno nauczycielkę została raczej mało delikatnie, doprowadzona do biblioteki i usadzona tam na krześle, które było bardzo często używane do karania niesfornych dzieci. Hermiona w tamtym czasie raczej często na nim lądowała.

„Posiedzisz tutaj za karę. Do końca WF'u masz się stąd nie ruszać" Takie wtedy straszne przeznaczenie dała jej blondwłosa nauczycielka i jak to zwykle bywało już wcześniej nie liczyła na to, że zostanie ono spełnione. Kobieta uśmiechając się z przymusem spojrzała na płaczącego wciąż siedmiolatka, którego Hermiona chwilę wcześniej zaatakowała i pobiła za to, że ten nazwał jej włosy stogiem siana. Dziewczynka nie była typem osóbki, która wybaczała takiego typu uwagi. Więc chłopczyk musiał się spotkać z jej drapnięciami, ugryzieniami i pięściami.

Hermiona ani trochę nie przejęła się uwagą nauczycielki i już zaczęła się kręcić dookoła na niewygodnym taborecie bez oparcia, a kobieta, która w tamtym momencie musiała się udać do pielęgniarki z rozpaczą w oczach sięgnęła po pierwszą lepszą książkę z pułki nie zwracając w tamtym momencie uwagi, że lektura nie była dostosowana do wieku dziewczynki. Miała przy tym raczej płonną nadzieję by ta faktycznie zainteresowała podopieczną. I poleciła jej by ta się z stołka nie ruszała.

„Jeżeli przeczytasz całą pierwszą stronę, dostaniesz ode mnie nagrodę." Powiedziała wychodząc pospiesznie, a bibliotekarka, Pani White, siedząca za biurkiem rzuciła jej srogie spojrzenie mówiące, że tym razem nie da się nabrać i nie pozwoli jej spacerować po bibliotece. Ostatnim razem skończyło się to tym, że dziewczynka w oddalonym koncie biblioteki pozdejmowała wszystkie książki i zbudowała sobie z nich fort.

Hermiona wzdychając teatralnie, zaczęła się wachlować książką, by pokazać jak małe wrażenie zrobiły na niej słowa starszej kobiety.

Jednak nauczycielka znikła z płaczącym chłopcem i nie wracała. Bibliotekarka kilka razy poprosiła ją by się ta nie oddalała i w końcu Hermiona ni to leżąc, ni to opierając się o krzesło, znalazła sobie dziwną pozycję na podłodze i po raz wydawało jej się, że setny, zaczęła przerzucać kartki i czytać wybiórcze słowa.

W końcu jednak niemożliwa do zatrzymania nuda sprawiła, że dziewczynka zrobiła coś, co zmieniło jej zachowanie diametralnie.

Książka, którą jej dano nie była dostosowana do jej wieku. Jednak z całą pewnością była to książka dla dziewczynek, które lubią księżniczki. A Hermiona mająca wtedy wszystkie koszulki z motywem bajkowych księżniczek Disneya, zdecydowanie to zainteresowało.

„Mała Księżniczka" porwała ją już od pierwszych, powoli przeczytanych zdań. I nim się spostrzegła. Zalana słońcem zakurzona biblioteka zmieniła się w inny świat, pełen dorożek, ubranych w staromodne suknie kobiet, zadymionego i zimnego Londynu.

"W pewien mroczny ǳień zimowy, gdy ulice Londynu zaległa żółtawa mgła, tak gęsta i ciężka, że w mieszkaniach pozapalano światła, a okna sklepowe oświetlone były,గak w nocy, lampami gazowymi, głównymi ulicami miasta wlokła się z wolna dorożka,w któreగ గechała mała ǳiewczynka ze swym tatusiem..."* 

Zaczynała się książka, a w ciszy małej biblioteki ukryta za półkami, Hermiona pochłaniała zdanie za zdaniem wtapiając się w świat całkowicie jej nowy i zarazem tak fascynujący, że gdy kilka godzin później, zaalarmowane jej nieobecnością nauczycielki ją znalazły, Hermiona Granger była wręcz pewna, że za oknem jest zima, z nieba sypie śnieg, a zaraz za następnym rogiem, Tak, że prawie mogła ją na własne oczy zobaczyć, przejeżdżała czarna dorożka zaprzężona w olbrzymie konie z małą dziewczynką w środku łudząco podobną do niej samej.

Czytała, zgłębiając się w życie dziewczynki, która była dla niej wzorem prawdziwej księżniczki, z manierami, z uśmiechem, dobrocią serca. Z trwogą i łzami w oczach śledziła jak bohaterka historii zmaga się z trudami jakie jej przyniosło życie i składała literki w kolejne słowa by odkryć, jak zakończy się ta historia.

Mimo, że tamtego dnia oderwano ją od nietypowego dla niej zajęcia, to nikt, nawet jej własna matka, nie wierzyła by to coś zmieniło. W końcu Hermiona miała tendencje do bycia w stu miejscach jednocześnie i nawet zamknięte drzwi ją nigdy nie powstrzymywały. Należało się cieszyć, że potrafiła spędzić na miejscu choć dziesięć minut.

Ale jednak. Ta kapryśna mała Granger, wzięła książkę ze sobą do domu i przez następne kilka dni czytała ją z wielką uwagą i wytrwałością.

A gdy ją skończyła i zamknęła, skierowała się do salonu rodziców, podniosła głowę i popatrzyła na dziesiątki stojących tam w biblioteczce książek, zastanawiając się podekscytowana, co za historie się w nich ukrywają.

Po tym epizodzie Hermione trudno było oderwać od książek. Czytała jeden tom za drugim. Nawet te ze szkoły nie były już takie nudne i chętniej sięgała po lektury, które wcześniej nie zajmowały jej nawet najmniejszej myśli.

Dla niej był to nowo odkryty niezwykły świat, który pokochała całą sobą.

Jednak odcinając się od rzeczywistości i innych nagle zaczęła być i przeraźliwie samotna. Przedtem jako nadpobudliwe dziecko nie nawiązała żadnych trwałych przyjaźni, a później nie miała do tego głowy. I nagle, okazało się, że na swoje dziesiąte urodziny nie miała kogo zaprosić. A następne, zbliżające się jedenaste miały wyglądać podobnie.

Dlatego też, gdy dostała list z Hogwartu nie mogła wprost uwierzyć w swoje szczęście.

Będzie czarownicą, postacią jak z książki!

Będzie przeżywać magiczne przygody, zdobywać prawdziwych przyjaciół, wszystko to było na wyciągnięcie ręki i czekało tylko na to by sięgnęła w przyszłość, po swoje ekscytujące i niezwykłe życie.

Jednak świat magii, mimo że pokochany przez nią intensywnie i prawdziwie zanim jeszcze pojawiła się w szkole. Nie był łatwy.

Początkowo było to niczym wejście do bajki. Jak jedna z jej książek, której nagle stała się główną bohaterkom.

Jednak jej brak zdolności integracji z rówieśnikami znowu stał się problemem. Cieszyła się ogromnie, gdy ten problem odszedł w zapomnienie, a Harry i Ron, byli spełnieniem jej wszystkich marzeń! To byli jej niezwykli przyjaciele, ekscytujące przygody i ona, biorąca aktywny udział w magicznych przygodach.

Oczywiście bywało często bardzo niebezpiecznie. Jednak z miesiąca na miesiąc była coraz bardziej pewna, że z takimi towarzyszami jak dwójka gryfonów, może dokonać niezwykłych rzeczy i razem przetrwają wszystko! Poznali się tak dobrze, że czasami rozumieli się bez słów i nawet gdy się kłócili, zawsze wcześniej czy później, wracali do siebie.

Rozpoczynając jednak szósty rok nauki w szkole, Hermiona jeszcze zanim weszła do szkoły wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak jak powinno.

Harry stał przy drzwiach wejściowych do Wielkiej Sali tuż przed ucztą powitalną i wyraźnie wyszukiwał ich wzrokiem. Z wielkim uśmiechem podbiegła do niego i zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję witając się z nim entuzjastycznie! Nie mogła się doczekać by opowiedział jej jak spędził wakacje w Hogwarcie, bo od rozpoczęcia wolnego nie miała z nim żadnego kontaktu.

I pierwszym sygnałem który mówił jej, że coś jest nie tak jak powinno było to, że zesztywniał w reakcji na jej uścisk tak jakby, po raz pierwszy w życiu jej dotyk mu nie odpowiadał.

-Harry, tak się cieszę, że cię widzę. Na Merlina! Ale ty urosłeś w ciągu tych wakacji!! Chyba brak wizyty u Dursleów w tym roku dobrze ci posłużył. Co robiłeś przez całe wakacje w Hogwarcie, że dorobiłeś się tych centymetrów i na boga, Mięśni!?

-Cześć Hermiono. -Powiedział i zdawało się, że nawet jego głos brzmiał inaczej. -Miałem mnóstwo wolnego czasu więc zaprzęgnięto mnie do pracy u pani Spraut. Mandragory przecież same się nie posadzą.

-Biedaku. -zachichotała grzebiąc w swojej przewieszonej przez ramię torbie. -Masz tutaj krem na twoje dłonie. Na pewno ci się przyda.

Powiedziała wciskając mu w rękę swój mugolski pachnący przyjemnie miodem krem. Harry bardzo go lubił i wiecznie podkradał go od przyjaciółki, więc już na drugim roku zwyczajem stało się dla nich, że Hermiona zawsze z swoich wakacji przywoziła jedną dodatkową tubkę dla niego.

Za każdym razem, gdy Harry pracował w ziemi, jego skóra dłoni źle to znosiła stając się prawie od razu bardzo przesuszona, a po wakacjach u Dursleów, gdy to musiał regularnie dbać o ogród swojej ciotki, jego dłonie były zawsze tak szorstkie, że przypominały w dotyku papier ścierny.

Gdy przyjął podarek zauważyła, że dłoń zaciskająca się na żółtej tubce mugolskiego specyfiku, wcale nie należy do kogoś, kto potrzebowałby takiego kremu.

Wtedy pomyślała, że Harry jednak nie pracował w ogródku Spraut. nie przejęła się tym jednak zbytnio. W końcu byli otoczeni innymi uczniami. Może później powie im co tak naprawdę robił podczas wakacji?

Jednak wraz z upływem godzin, a później dni, zarówno ona jak i Ron nie mogli dłużej zignorować faktu, że coś było bardzo nie tak.

Harry nie rozmawiał z nimi tak szczerzę jak kiedyś, w ogóle unikał z nimi rozmowy. Przyłapała go nawet na paleniu papierosów! A ich troskę traktował z wielką irytacją.

Kolejne sytuację i kolejne dni zesłały na nich przerażające przypuszczenia, że to nie jest Harry. Na lekcjach zachowywał się inaczej. Nie interesowały go te same zagadnienia co kiedyś, nie przeczesywał swoich włosów tak jej już znajomym gestem.

Był kimś innym.

Nie przyłapała go jednak na piciu eliksiru wielosokowego. Reagował też na swoje imię bez wahania. Jednak... to wciąż nie był on!

Kłócili się niezwykle często. Zazwyczaj o to, że Harry notorycznie wykazywał brak szacunku do nauczycieli i wciąż zapominał zrobić zadania. Chciała go przy tym przypilnować, w końcu oceny to nie jest sprawa, którą można zignorować. On jednak, mimo siedzenia przy stole z książkami zamiast odrabiać zadania bazgrał na pergaminach rysując dziwne szlaczki bądź karykatury nauczycieli.

Jego złośliwość z Snape'em weszły za to na nowy poziom. On z nim walczył! Hermiona nigdy by nie pomyślała, że Harry kiedykolwiek podejmie wyzwanie Snape'a w taki sposób. To był chyba jedyny przedmiot, na który był przygotowany i jak dostawał niezadowalającą ocenę w jego mniemaniu to żądał ponownego ocenienia na swoją obronę wysuwając informację, które zostały zawarte i te które pominął.

Harry zdawał się naprawdę wiedzieć co mówi, jeżeli chodzi o eliksiry, a to już samo w sobie było by zaskakujące.

Na początku Snape tylko go karał i wrzeszczał. Jednak bardzo szybko można było zauważyć, że Snape docenia wiedzę wybrańca i mimo, że dalej dyskutowali raczej złośliwie i czasami wręcz zbyt bezpośrednio, to Snape przestał zabierać mu punkty w zamian dając mu mnóstwo szlabanów na których, jak się Hermiona dowiedziała Harry ważył jakieś eliksiry.

Nie czyścił kociołków, czy segregował oślizgłych składników. A naprawdę ważył mikstury!

I chyba tylko ślepiec by nie zauważył, że Harry wręcz specjalnie prosi się o szlabany, byle by tylko nie spędzać czasu z swoimi przyjaciółmi.

Gdyby tylko jeszcze inne przedmioty zajmowały choć ćwierć jego uwagi.

Zagrożeniem było, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie to nie przejdzie do następnej klasy, bo nikt inny, oprócz Snape'a go nie przepuści dalej.

Nie poznawała go.

Był kimś innym.

Obcym.

To nie był Harry Potter, którego znała.

I któregoś dnia miarka się przebrała.

Harry w bardzo bezpośrednim starciu z Malfoyem wyrzucił publicznie nieprzyzwoite relacje seksualne starszego Malfoya z samym Voldemortem. To co powiedział, nie tylko było obraźliwe, ale także obrzydliwe i sam młody ślizgon przez parę pierwszych sekund nie był po prostu w stanie wydobyć z siebie słowa, oburzony tym tak potwornie, jak i wszyscy, którzy to słyszeli.

To było zbyt wulgarne, jak na jakąkolwiek kłótnie, jaką kiedykolwiek przeprowadzono w Hogwarcie.

To nie był Harry! On nigdy by czegoś takiego nie powiedział!

I właśnie wtedy, gdy zdała sobie z tego sprawę, a jej ciało pochwyciła panika z cienia korytarza wyłonił się ON, pytając czy wszystko w porządku.

Ron przytulający ją odsunął się odruchowo, a dziewczyna przetarła oczy patrząc na chłopaka.

Dan Lind patrzył się na nich swoimi nietypowymi błyszczącymi oczami. Wtedy jedyną informacją jaką posiadali było kilka wspomnianych przez Ginny podejrzanych zachowań chłopaka, a jego nietypowe owalne źrenice to efekt magicznej choroby.

Jednak jakieś przeczucie, a może coś w jego oczach sprawiło, że jak tylko chłopak się oddalił pierwszym co kołatało się w głowie Hermiony i o co też zapytała się Rona było...

-Czy nie wydaje ci się dziwne, że ten Lind pojawił się właśnie teraz w Hogwarcie?

Ron zamarł i nagle odwrócił powoli głowę w kierunku, w którym oddalił się chłopak.

Może bywało, że się kłócili o tysiące spraw. Planowali zanim podejmowali działania, albo wskakiwali spontanicznie w sam środek walki o życie innych. Jednak teraz bez słowa nawet porozumienia ze sobą, zaczęli obserwować Dana Lind.

XXX

A było co obserwować. Zaraz na następny dzień gorąca plotka o tym, że uczniowie zostali zaatakowani w Zakazanym Lesie obeszła pokój wspólny lotem błyskawicy! Chłopak udający ich przyjaciela, mimo że zaczepiany przez wielu czy sądzi, że to śmierciożercy, nie odpowiedział i wkrótce udał się do sypialni kładąc się na łóżku. Hermiona z Ronem wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

-Myślę teraz o mapie huncwotów. Szepnął Ron do przyjaciółki znad pracy domowej.

-A myślisz, że on ci ją pożyczy?

-Miałbym pretekst. Prawda? Może on naprawdę nie wie co to jest.

Obydwoje już o tym myśleli. Mapa Huncwotów zawsze pokazywała kto, gdzie jest i jak ma na nazwisko. Gdyby tylko do niej zerknęli wiedzieli by, kto teraz tak naprawdę siedzi w sypialni gryfonów i udaję ich przyjaciela. Mogliby też sprawdzić tego Dana Lind.

-Może po prostu powiem, że potrzebuję na chwilę pergaminu? Przecież on nie powinien wiedzieć, że to jest mapa!

-A jesteś pewien, że jest ona w jego rzeczach? Widziałeś ją?

-Tak. Już ci mówiłem. Widziałem ją nie dalej jak kilka dni temu w jego kufrze. A przynajmniej jej róg. A im dłużej zwlekamy, tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że on po prostu ją wyrzuci, albo użyję jako pergaminu.

Hermiona niespokojnie zerknęła na drzwi, za którymi była sypialnia szóstego rocznika

-Tylko uważaj na siebie.

Ron natychmiast wstał tak by nie mieć czasu na zmianę decyzji i już po chwili wchodził do sypialni. Wybraniec leżał na łóżku opierając głowę o zagłówek i bazgrał coś znowu w swoim notatniku. Albo jakąś karykaturę, albo teksty mugolskich piosenek, które sobie pod nosem nucił.

Ron przełknął.

-Hey Harry. Mogę sobie pożyczyć od ciebie Historię Hogwartu?

Chłopak podniósł tylko na chwilę wzrok i wzruszył ramionami znikając za swoim notatnikiem ponownie.

Ron starał się ukryć irytację. Nie podobało mu się, że mieszka w jednym pokoju z kimś kogo tak naprawdę nie zna.

Uklęknął przed kufrem Harry'ego, żałując po raz kolejny, że nie wpadł na to by dostać się do mapy dużo wcześniej. Tak naprawdę unikał przyznania, że jego przyjaciela nie ma na swoim miejscu i chyba bał się zobaczyć na niej potwierdzenie. Teraz jednak, gdy razem z Hermioną znaleźli w końcu kogoś kto mógłby być prawdziwym Harrym, zaczęła pojawiać się w ich sercach nadzieja.

Mapę na pożółkłym pergaminie znalazł od razu i chwycił ją w swoją dłoń jako pierwsze. Nie wydawała się być uszkodzona. Sięgnął głębiej, bez trudu wyjmując też i z samego dna książek Historię Hogwartu. Włożył mapę między stronicę książki i podnosząc głowę zamarł widząc, że jest obserwowany.

Przełknął ślinę i udając, że nic podejrzanego się nie dzieje podniósł się zamykając wieko kufra.

Harry Potter nic nie mówił. Więc pod jego uważnym wzrokiem czując się bardzo nieprzyjemnie obserwowanym, przeszedł przez pokój i nie zatrzymywany opuścił dormitorium.

Hermiona już przy nim była.

-I jak?

-Mam mapę, ale mam wrażenie, że on widział moją kradzież.

-Widział? Ron, byłeś nieostrożny! –syknęła.

-Na razie jest ok, bo przecież mnie nie zatrzymał, prawda? I on naprawdę nie wie co to jest!

Hermiona warknęła jasno dając do zrozumienia jaką wiarę daję przypuszczeniom Weasleya.

-Dobra. Sprawdźmy to po prostu jak najszybciej.

Udali się do łazienki chłopców i po wcześniejszym sprawdzeniu przez Rona, gdzie jest jakaś wolna przestrzeń, ukryli się w jednej z toalet zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Łazienka była w tym momencie pusta i tylko uporczywie kapiąca woda z jednego z kranów nad umywalką świadczyła, że ktoś jeszcze niedawno tutaj był.

Hermiona zaczęła od zaklęcia wyciszającego i po wcześniejszym przezornym rzuceniu zaklęcia czyszczącego na toaletę usiadła na jej wierzchu. W końcu nie mogła wiedzieć co faceci tutaj robili. Przecież to chłopaki! I do tego gryfoni!

Zanim aktywowali mapę, przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy z wahaniem.

Jednak po tym jak puste karty wypełnił plan Hogwartu, bardzo szybko skierowali swój wzrok na wieżę Lwów.

Nazwisko Harry Potter widniało tam drwiąc z nich.

-Co o tym sądzisz? -Zapytał zmieszany Ron.

-Mógł sobie zmienić nazwisko.

-To znaczy?

-To, że nie tylko zmieniono jego wygląd. Ale też i w dokumentach magicznych zmieniono mu nazwisko. Nie wiemy tak do końca jak działa ta mapa. A może ona być przypisana do imion i nazwisk tak jak oni są zarejestrowani w ministerstwie magii. Ten chłopak mógł mieć wcześniej inne dane personalne w swoich dokumentach. Ale w ministerstwie złożono odpowiedni wniosek i je zmieniono.

-Można coś takiego zrobić?

-Wbrew pozorom to nie takie trudne Ron. Na przykład podczas zmiany nazwiska i miejsca zamieszkania po ślubie. Wychodziłeś z jednego domu i zmieniając adres składał ktoś wniosek do ministerstwa podpisując się już nowym nazwiskiem. A że papiery tego typu idą automatycznie do akt zaraz po przysłaniu, to szybko jest po sprawie. wystarczy mieć potwierdzenie głowy domu bądź w przypadku nieletniego czarodzieja, magicznego opiekuna tego nieletniego.

-A kto jest magicznym opiekunem Harry'ego? -zapytał Ron, który nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że Dursleyowie jako mugole z całą pewnością nie mogą być kimś takim jak "magiczni opiekunowie."

-Jestem prawie pewna, że to Dumbledore. Wcześniej byłby to z całą pewnością Syriusz, jednak ze względu na odebranie mu praw do opieki nad Harrym, a Remus jako wilkołak nie może nim być sądzę, że ta rola przypadła na ten moment właśnie jemu, ze względu na fakt jego pobytu w szkole i tym samym bycia pod jurysdykcją dyrektora szkoły.

-Skąd to wiesz? -zapytał chłopak, który naprawdę powinien już przestać się dziwić, że Hermiona Granger wie mnóstwo rzeczy o których on nie ma pojęcia.

-Ron! Jestem czarownicą i dziewczyną! Oczywiście, że wiem jakie dokumenty są potrzebne gdybym wychodziła za mąż i zmieniała nazwisko! Poza tym, jakaś dziewczyna wspomniała o tym mimochodem i poczytałam nieco o tych sprawach. Dodajmy do tego, że właśnie to rozwiązanie najbardziej wydawało mi się prawdopodobne, jeżeli na mapie znajdzie się imię Harry'ego Pottera. Jednak nie spodziewałam się tego tak naprawdę. Cały czas wierzyłam, że to jakiś metamorfomag. A gdyby tak było. Nazwisko na mapie było by zupełnie inne.

Ron akceptując wyjaśnienia dziewczyny zaczął rozkładać mapę i Korytarz za korytarzem wytrwale przeszukiwali zamek.

Znaleźli na mapie mały pokoik Dana Lind na trzecim piętrze, a w jego obrębie był ich poszukiwany. Dan Lind właśnie miał gościa, Raphael Brown, o ile Hermiona dobrze kojarzyła był to gryfon z drugiego roku.

Dopytywali się już kilku osób co wiedzą na temat Dana Lind. Koledzy Ginny określali go jako „spoko gościa" ale nie byli nigdy w jego pokojach i nie wiedzą nic ponad to, że jest chory i właśnie dlatego ma przydzielone prywatne pokoje.

Dziewczyna zaczęła się jednak zastanawiać, czy nie jest to specjalna próba odseparowania chłopaka od reszty gryfonów.

Siedząc w kabinie zaczęli rozmawiać cicho o zaistniałej sytuacji. Hermiona cieszyła się, że Ron przestał udawać, że nie wie o co chodzi i zaczął z nią szukać ich przyjaciela. Temat rozwijał się i gryfoni zaczęli się także zastanawiać, dlaczego Raphael odwiedzał pokoje Linda tak późnym wieczorem.

Wiedzieli, że chłopak ledwo dobę wcześniej brał udział w niebezpiecznej przygodzie w zakazanym lesie i wszyscy w Hogwarcie plotkowali o heroicznej akcji ratunkowej jakiej ponoć dokonał Snape. Hermiona z Ronem teraz obserwując dwa nazwiska na Mapie Huncwotów zaczęli wysnuwać przypuszczenia, że Lind musi coś wiedzieć o tym co się stało w zakazanym lesie. Sami z własnego doświadczenia wiedzieli, że zazwyczaj po bardzo stresujących przygodach instynktownie szuka się obecności osób którym się ufa i którzy są przyjaciółmi. A teraz Raphael był u Dana. Miał na pewno innych przyjaciół na swoim roczniku, a mimo to był w tamtym pokoju. To musiało coś znaczyć.

-Myślisz, że Snape naprawdę zrobił to o czym plotkują, czy to tylko przykrywka czegoś innego? -Szepnął jej Ron do ucha, gdy na następny dzień zasiadali do obiadu.

Hermiona zerkając na mistrza eliksirów zmarszczyła brwi zastanawiając się nad tym pytaniem. To co jest mówione reszcie szkoły zazwyczaj różni się od tego jaka była prawda. Przeżyli wystarczającą ilość niebezpiecznych przygód z swoim przyjacielem by to wiedzieć. Szkole zazwyczaj była podawana mocno okrojona wersja ich przygód, a i oni tylko niewielu osobą zdradzili to co się naprawdę stało.

Już chciała odpowiedzieć, gdy zauważyła, że Harry im się przygląda bardzo uważnie.

Poczuła dreszcz na plecach. On coś podejrzewał.

Obracając twarz w stronę Rona powiedziała bezgłośnie „później" rzucając krótkim spojrzeniem w kierunku chłopaka siedzącego po jej prawej stronie. Ron zrozumiał.

Zdążył jednak wziąć tylko dwa gryzy swojego tostu z jajecznicą gdy do Wielkiej Sali wszedł obiekt ich rozterek.

Coś w błyszczących oczach, w bladej twarzy, kroku który zdawał się być zbyt powolny, mówiło jej, że coś było bardzo nie tak.

Lind przechodził przez salę jakby skupiał się tylko na tym by stawiać kolejne kroki. Zachwiał się nawet jeden raz czy dwa aż w końcu upadł na kolana i musiał być podtrzymany przez kolegów z rocznika.

Zerknąwszy na Rona zrozumiała, że i on obserwuje czarnowłosego.

-Coś jest z nim nie tak.

Usłyszała Rona.

-Z kim? –zapytał zastępczy Harry usłyszawszy słowa rudzielca.

Ron podskoczył jak przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

Otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział.

-Z tym nowym. –Hermiona starała się nie wzbudzić jego podejrzeń. –Wydaje się być chory. Chyba jako prefekt muszę odprowadzić go do skrzydła szpitalnego. -Powiedziała i ignorując fakt, że Dana Lind zaczęła odprowadzać już w tym samym celu, mała grupka osób, wstała i przeskoczyła ławkę podciągając szkolną szatę do góry i prawie przy tym wywróciła Rona, który nie był przygotowany na to, że wesprze dłoń na jego ramieniu.

Skierowała się za grupką osób i nie odrywając od niego wzroku nie zobaczyła, że najpierw Ron, a później drugi z chłopców zaczęli za nią biec.

Miała przeczucie, że właśnie teraz, będzie miała możliwość potwierdzić to, co podejrzewała od kilku dni. Była pewna, że musi iść właśnie teraz. Dopadła do drzwi i przeszła przez nie wraz z dwoma nastolatkami, tuż przed tym ja te zamknęły się z złowieszczym trzaskiem.

A później?

Później rozpętało się piekło. 

* * *

*cytat z Małej księżniczki FRANCES HODGSON BURNETT tłum. _Józef Birkenmajer_


	22. Rozdział - 20 Voldemort zmienia plany.

**Notka.** Była promocja w świecie fanfiction, dlatego rozdział jest dłuższy niż poprzedni. :D  
Wygląda na to, że aniołki zesłały mi pomoc w postaci bety! (Poprzednia osoba z którą się kontaktowałam niestety znikła)  
Rozdział pomogła mi ogarnąć **The_Preety_Girl** i liczę dłuższą współpracę. 

  
**Rozdział 20. Voldemort zmienia plany.**

  
**Severus**

  
Voldemort, na tle kolejnego płonącego miasteczka, wyglądał jak ktoś pogrążony w ekstazie. Jego czerwone oczy błyszczały czymś niebezpiecznym, a wężową twarz rozciągał uśmiech. Koszmarny grymas na bladej twarzy wydawał się tak upiorny, jakby ktoś go wyciął skalpelem.   
  
\- Mugole są słabi. To czarodzieje powinni być na tym świecie nadrzędną rasą. Nie powinniśmy się chować przed zwierzętami całkowicie pozbawionymi drogocennej magii - syczał, podczas gdy ja klęczałem z trzema innymi śmierciożercami obok niego. Nie odesłał nas, byśmy towarzyszyli innym w niszczeniu miasteczka pod nami.   
Budynek trawiony od pewnego czasu przez wewnętrzny ogień, nagle rozdarł wybuch, a płomienie wydostały się przez zniszczony dach jeszcze wyżej niż przedtem.   
  
\- Nie przyszliśmy jednak tutaj by podziwiać to przedstawienie. Chodźmy.   
Deportował się, a nas magia poprowadziła za nim. Sala, w której się znaleźliśmy, była mi znajoma. To tutaj Czarny Pan lubił organizować swoje prywatne spotkania z sługami. Nie podnosiłem wzroku, gdy czarnoksiężnik przeszedł przez pomieszczenie powolnym krokiem, wyjrzał przez okno i obrócił się powoli. Światło księżyca świeciło mu w plecy, nadając jego twarzy upiornych cieni.   
  
-Severusie.   
Przełknąłem gulę w gardle.   
-Tak, panie?   
Przekazano mi właśnie informację, że na terenie Hogwartu dostrzeżono nietypową istotę. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi?   
  
Zamrugałem, starając się przetrawić to, co usłyszałem. Dostał informację? Od kogo, do diabła? Penaus już sześć dni był pod działaniem wywaru żywej śmierci, a ograniczenia w komunikacji wciąż nie zostały zdjęte.   
Nagły ból przeszył moje ciało, gdy Voldemort, zirytowany moim milczeniem, zdecydował się na to, by użyć na mnie Crucio.   
Upadłem na kolana i zacisnąłem swoje zęby by zatrzymać krzyk w gardle.   
Cholera, cholera, cholera!   
-Severusie – syknął upominająco, gdy zakończył zaklęcie.   
-Nie, panie. Nie wiem, o co chodzi.   
Czarny Pan nie rzucił na mnie kolejnego Crucio, tak jak się spodziewałem, a jedynie przesunął swoją różdżką między palcami, jakby rozważał coś innego niżeli zaklęcia niewybaczalne.   
-Chodzi mi o pół wężą istotę.   
Zamarłem i wbiłem wzrok w podłogę by ukryć swój wyraz twarzy, tak, jakby nawet przez maskę, Voldemort mógł zobaczyć moje przerażenie na usłyszane słowa.   
  
Nie zdążyłem się jeszcze uspokoić, a Czarny Pan opuścił swoje miejsce przy oknie, podchodząc bliżej i stanął nade mną. Czy to tylko moja wyobraźnia, czy on naprawdę promieniował lodowatą energią, niczym dementor wysysając wszelką nadzieję?   
  
-Pół węża istota, Severusie. Do pasa człowiek, potem łuskowany węży ogon zamiast nóg.   
-Nic mi na ten temat nie wiadomo, panie. – Byłem dumny, że mój głos nie zadrżał ani odrobinkę. – Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem.   
-Czegoś takiego, Severusie? -wysyczał zirytowany Voldemort.- To nie jest rzecz. To jest nasz nowy priorytet. Przyprowadzisz do mnie tą istotę.   
  
W mojej ogarniętej chaosem głowie ułożyło się pytanie, którego nie odważyłem się zadać. Szybko przeformułowałem następne słowa, które chciały się wydostać z moich ust.   
  
\- A Harry Potter, panie? - zapytałem z nadzieją na to, że jednak ten szaleniec zmieni zdanie. Chyba po raz pierwszy na spotkaniach tego typu marzyłem o tym, by Voldemort ponownie zaczął knuć jak dorwać i zabić Pottera.   
  
\- Harry Potter jest w tej chwili nieistotny. Przyprowadzisz mi tą istotę. Najszybciej jak to tylko możliwe.   
  
Co teraz? Nie panikowałem tak od dawna.   
  
\- Panie, kto widział tą istotę? Potrzebuję jak najwięcej informacji. Czy mam szukać w Zakazanym Lesie? Czy to może ponowne otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic?   
„Kto, do diabła, wiedział aż tyle i na Merlina, byle by nie wiedział, byle by nie wiedział”   
  
\- Och, to nie ma nic wspólnego z Komnatą Tajemnic, to jeden z uczniów. Voldemort chwycił mnie nagle za brodę i zdarł maskę z mojej twarzy, a nasze oczy się spotkały. Przez dobrą chwilę nic nie mówił, przyglądając mi się badawczo.   
  
\- Łatwo go znajdziesz. Nawet jeśli przybrał ludzką postać, to będzie na pewno posiadał zdolność rozmowy z wężami.   
Przełknąłem suchość w ustach.   
\- P-panie... Potter potrafi rozmawiać z wężami.   
"Zainteresuj się ponownie Potterem! Zainteresuj się ponownie Potterem!" Powtarzałem w myślach tą prośbę, ale przerwałem, gdy poczułem kolejne uderzenie Cruciatusa, tym razem silniejsze niż przedtem.   
-Nie rób ze mnie głupca! Wiem, że Potter potrafi to robić. On nie jest jednak już priorytetem. Priorytetem jest ten inny dzieciak... Ta istota, Snape! Masz znaleźć i mi ją przyprowadzić!   
Kolejne uderzenie niewybaczalnego miało mi chyba uświadomić, że powinienem się śpieszyć z poszukiwaniami.   
Gdy skończył, z trudem przełknąłem ślinę, nawilżając suche od krzyku gardło i odprawiony, teleportowałem się na granice Hogwartu.   
  
  
  
Spojrzałem na otoczony nową magią zamek i jego błyszczące w świetle księżyca ciemne kamienie.   
Opadłem na kolana, nie znajdując w sobie siły na to by dłużej stać.   
Dan. Merlinie. Jak mam cię teraz uratować? Kim ty, na Bogów, jesteś i dlaczego konkretnie tobie los zgotował tak okrutne przeznaczenie?   
Dobrych parę minut zajęło mi opanowanie swoich rozpędzonych myśli.   
I kto mi powie co teraz? Jakimś cudem Voldemort dowiedział się o Danie. Ale jak? Kto zdradził, skoro Penaus śpi? Czyżby to nie on był szpiegiem?   
Skoro nie on, to lista podejrzanych się wydłużyła. Mógł być to nawet jakiś uczeń. Dosłownie każdy.   
Zaraz. Pewnie można by było jakieś osoby wykluczyć.   
Zastanawiając się nad tym skierowałem swoje kroki w stronę swoich komnat. Dumbledore będzie musiał poczekać. Musiałem zobaczyć Dana.   
Powoli. Kto widział Dana w jego drugiej postaci. Dumbledore wymazał z pamięci nieodpowiednich osób, prawdę tego jak wyglądał chłopak. Wiedzieli Brown, Blume, Weasley i Granger oraz oczywiście Potter. Jednak ci byli zbyt młodzi by przekazywać aż tak istotne informacje poza zamek, gdy przesyłki były zablokowane A Granger i Weasley by nie zdradzili. Podejrzane są starsze roczniki. Szósty i siódmy. Ewentualnie piąty. Grupę Pottera wykluczam. Granger i Weasleysą poza wszelkimi podejrzeniami, tak samo jak Potter, bo on nie miał kontaktu z absolutnie nikim.   
Jednak jak można by było sprawdzić resztę? To musiał być ktoś, kto był poza dormitorium w czasie, gdy Dan odnawiał osłony. Żadne z okien w dormitoriach nie wychodzi bezpośrednio przed drzwi Hogwartu. Nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć z miejsca, w którym był. Ktoś musiał być w takim razie poza dormitorium, gdy powinien w nim być. Ale jak to sprawdzić?   
  
Dotarłem już pod drzwi swoich komnat i zatrzymałem się objęty niepokojem. Czy Dan ma się już dobrze? Dlaczego znowu jego życie jest zagrożone. Dlaczego on?   
  
Zamknąłem oczy i oparłem głowę o drzwi.   
Nie było szans by sprawdzić kto był, a kto nie był w tym czasie w dormitorium. Kto mógłby go zobaczyć? I dlaczego Voldemortowi na tym zależy? Co ja mam powiedzieć kochankowi?   
Wygląda na to, że jedynym znającym sekret pochodzenia Lamii jest Czarny Pan. Dlaczego jednak dopiero teraz o tym mówi? To wyglądało tak… jakby on nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ktoś taki w ogóle może być w Hogwarcie, dopóki nie dostał takiej informacji. Tak jakby się nie spodziewał, ale był zadowolony z biegu wydarzeń. Dlaczego?   
Zaraz, zaraz.   
  
Czy czarnoksiężnik powiedział coś w ogóle o chłopaku? Nie. Wciąż mówił, „istota” i nie określił czy to chłopak, czy dziewczyna. Nie określił też wieku. Tak jakby, sam nie znał ani wieku, ani płci.   
Czyli on nie widział tego dziecka? Może jednak nie stworzył Dana jako swój chory eksperyment?   
Co jeszcze mówił Voldemort?   
Oprócz tego, że wyraźnie chciał dostać go w swoje ręce, czy wydawał się wrogo nastawiony?   
Zaskoczony musiałem zamrugać dwa razy.   
Nie. To wyglądało raczej jakby chciał on dostać Dana żywcem i w nienaruszonym stanie. To nie było wrogie „dorwać tego przeklętego dzieciaka” a „przyprowadź”.   
Po tym, jak w miarę sobie to wszystko poukładałem, przetarłem jeszcze raz bolące mięśnie i otworzyłem drzwi z myślą, że potrzebuje eliksir przeciwbólowy po tej serii Cruciatusów.   
  
W salonie miałem gości. Kompletnie zapomniałem o tych gryfonach! Odruchowo położyłem dłoń na masce śmierciożercy, schowanej teraz w mojej kieszeni. Cholera. Pewnie i tak nie miało to najmniejszego sensu, bo te gówniarze na pewno domyśliły się, gdzie byłem. Choćby i nawet po charakterystycznej szacie, która już sporo mówiła.   
  
Jednak chwilę później przestało to być ważne, bowiem z fotela obróconego w stronę kominka wstała szczupła ludzka postać. Dan podniósł wzrok i nasze oczy się spotkały, zdawało mi się nawet przez chwile, że w jego oczach dostrzegłem łzy ulgi. Stałem wciąż jak sparaliżowany i to on do mnie podbiegł, przytulając się swoim szczupłym ciałem w moje.   
Jego ciepło podziałało lepiej niż jakikolwiek eliksir przeciwbólowy. Wszystkie moje zmartwienia odpłynęły w objęciach mojego kochanka i jego charakterystycznego zapachu, który już zawsze będę z nim kojarzył. Coś jak jabłka zagrzane na ognisku i ciepła herbata w zimną noc.   
  
Tak mi ulżyło. Obudził się i był na tyle sprawny, że wstał z łóżka. Uśmiechnąłem się mimowolnie i przytuliłem go jeszcze mocniej do siebie, prawie przy tym podrywając jego stopy z podłogi. Zrobię wszystko by go ochronić.   
  
-Wróciłeś. - Usłyszałem szept od strony mojego karku.   
-Wróciłem – potwierdziłem drżącym głosem. Obudził się po sześciu długich dniach, wracając do mnie.   
-Ekhm – usłyszałem odchrząknięcie i podniosłem wzrok.   
Cholera. Wypuściłem młodzieńca z ramion, czując się nagle nazbyt odsłonięty. Dwójka gryfonów stała przed kominkiem, obserwując nas uważnie.   
  
Przeszedłem przez salon szybkim krokiem, by uciec z ich widoku.   
  
Cholerni gryfoni!   
Czymś się od nich zaraziłem. Na pewno. Patrząc kilka miesięcy wstecz, nigdy bym sobie nie pozwolił na takie zachowanie w obecności uczniów. Co ja gadam? Nikomu nie pozwoliłbym się takim zobaczyć!   
Wrzuciłem szaty i maskę do ukrytej części szafy, ze złością zatrzaskując drzwi.   
  
Westchnąłem i oparłem głowę o drewno.   
  
Barki znowu zaczęły mnie boleć, efekty Cruciatusów powróciły, choć zapomniałem o nich choć na chwilę. Rozmasowałem kark i spojrzałem w stronę łazienki. Marzyłem o gorącej kąpieli. Najlepiej z Danem. Ale nie było nawet mowy o tym, bym w tej chwili ponownie wszedł do salonu, kazał gościom się wynosić i chwytając Dana zaciągnął go do łazienki, by towarzyszył mi w kąpieli.   
  
NIE ma mowy, bym to zrobił!   
  
Cholera. Jak ja bardzo, CHCIAŁEM to zrobić!   
  
-Severusie?   
Podniosłem gwałtownie głowę i napotkałem zielone oczy mojego kochanka. Uśmiechał się do mnie lekko, a jego oczy błyszczały i westchnienie później ponownie był w moich ramionach.   
  
-Uciekłeś. – Usłyszałem cichy szept. - Czyżbyś się zawstydził?   
Uszczypnąłem go w tyłek, zirytowany, a on zachichotał.   
  
-Odesłałem ich do dormitorium. Jesteśmy sami. - Odsunął się ode mnie i poczułem, jak delikatnie gładzi mnie po policzku.   
  
-Czy wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz na zmęczonego.   
  
Nagle odezwała się we mnie zgryźliwość i chciałem mu warknąć, że to jasne, że jestem zmęczony, do cholery. Przez ostatnie kilka dni prawie nie spałem, a przecież wizyta u Voldemorta to nie spa.   
  
Jednak nie powiedziałem nic, bo w porę dostrzegłem w jego oczach to, iż on zdaje sobie sprawę, że ostatnie moje dni nie były najłatwiejsze. Tak naprawdę nie chce usłyszeć zapewnień o tym, czy czuję się dobrze czy źle, a po prostu daje mi znać, że się o mnie troszczy.   
  
W moim żołądku coś zawiązało się w supeł, a gardło się ścisnęło, jakbym przełknął o wiele za duży kawałek ciężkiego powietrza. Odetchnąłem, ale uczucie wcale nie minęło. Przeczesałem włosy kochanka, doszukując się w nim jakichkolwiek oznak świadczących o negatywnych konsekwencjach przebytych właśnie sześciu dni. Nic nie znalazłem, oprócz zmartwienia, które się pogłębiło w jego rysach. A dziwne uczucie w mojej piersi zwiększyło się do tego stopnia, że wizja mi się zaczęła rozmazywać.   
Co jest, do cholery…   
  
Ku mojemu ogromnemu przerażeniu, w końcu dopasowałem objawy do dolegliwości. Nie rozpoznałem tego, bo już od ponad dwudziestu lat go nie doświadczyłem.   
  
Odwróciłem wzrok, odsuwając się i zacisnąłem mocno oczy.   
  
Nie ma mowy, bym się rozpłakał!   
  
Nie płakałem od pogrzebu matki i nie planuję tego zmieniać.   
  
-Może masz ochotę na kąpiel? – Poczułem, jak delikatnie pogładził mnie po ramieniu, gdy, przechodząc obok, skierował się do łazienki.   
  
Odetchnąłem kilka razy, by się uspokoić i gdy w końcu tak się stało, podążyłem za Danem.   
  
Na podłodze przed drzwiami do łazienki leżała koszula. Zaraz za nią, tuż w progu, stały buty. Woda napełniała wannę, a chłopak zrzucający właśnie ostatnią sztukę odzienia, wszedł do niej i obrócił się w moją stronę.   
  
Jego oczy zabłysły piękną zielenią, a twarz ozdobił uśmiech, gdy całkowicie nagi wyciągnął w moją stronę zapraszająco dłonie.   
  
Nie wahałem się ani chwili dłużej.   
  
Pozbywając się zbędnych szat, pospiesznie chwyciłem zaofiarowane mi ręce i już chwilę później wspólnie leżeliśmy w wodzie, skóra przy skórze, usta przy ustach.   
  
Mój kochanek chętnie gładził moje ciało. Westchnąłem, gdy jego szczupłe dłonie objęły mojego penisa pod wodą. Jego ruchy były mocne i powolne, zaciskał swoją dłoń prawie na granicy bólu. Chciałem się mu odwdzięczyć, ale uciekł całując mnie lekko i ponownie kontynuował torturującą mnie pieszczotę. Drżał na całym ciele, gdy ostatnim mocnym pociągnięciem wyciągnął ze mnie spełnienie, po czym opadł na mnie całym ciężarem swojego ciała.   
Przytuliłem go mocniej, chcąc teraz i nim się zająć, gdy zorientowałem się, że coś jest nie tak. Ciało Dana było prawie całkowicie bezwładne, a jego penis opadnięty.   
  
-DAN!   
  
Sapnął mi w kark i zamrugał oczami, gdy go odsunąłem.   
  
-Wszystko w porządku. Po prostu nie jestem jeszcze w formie. -Szepnął cicho z uśmiechem, a ja przerażony chwyciłem jago zsuwające się do wody ciało i wręcz pobiegłem z nim do sypialni.   
  
-Na Merlina Dan! Co ty sobie do diabła myślałeś?   
  
Położyłem go na łóżku, a widząc na jego i swoim ciele resztki spermy rzuciłem zaklęcie czyszczące i wysuszające. Dan skrzywił się w moją stronę chwytając moją dłoń i pociągnął mnie na materac.   
  
-Puść mnie idioto. Musisz się zmienić i odpocząć. Zaraz dam ci jakiś eliksir wzmacniający.   
  
-W porządku, Severusie. Nic mi nie jest. Jestem tylko śpiący. - szepnął, ziewając, a jego dłoń pociągnęła mnie mocniej i opadłem obok niego na łóżko.   
  
-Dan…- warknąłem ostrzegawczo.   
  
Jego powieki uchyliły się, a zielone oczy zapłonęły w zaciemnionym pokoju. Poruszył się lekko i wyczułem jak jego ciało się zmienia, gdy przybrał swoją drugą formę. Miękkie łuski jego ciała obwinęły się dookoła moich nóg, gdy zostałem wręcz uwięziony w jego uścisku. Dłonie wplotły się w moje włosy, a Dan przysunął swoją twarz i położył na moim ramieniu.   
  
-Jest dobrze, tak jak jest - wyszeptał cicho, gdy mościł się wygodniej. – Choć teraz skóra mnie swędzi – dodał nieco marudnym tonem.   
  
-Efekt uboczny czaru wysuszającego. Dlaczego, zamiast zająć się sobą, nagle zachciało ci się mnie pomacać? Nie mogło to poczekać do momentu, aż będziesz się czuł lepiej?   
  
Warknąłem na niego, gdy usłyszałem chichot.   
  
-Mnie nie jest teraz wcale do śmiechu.   
  
OJ, nie było. To by było dopiero najbardziej niekonwencjonalne osiągnięcie w moim życiu. Seksem doprowadzić kogoś do śmierci. Koniecznie muszę sobie to później wpisać w CV.   
  
-Nic mi nie jest. Naprawdę. Po prostu chciałem cię poczuć. Tęskniłem za tobą.   
  
-Jeszcze żaden lekarz nie przypisywał seksu na recepcie w procesie leczenia –mruknąłem, ale nie wyrywałem się więcej, rozluźniając ciało w jego uścisku.   
  
-Nie jestem normalnym pacjentem, profesorze Snape i sam ustalam co jest dla mnie odpowiednim lekiem – wciąż mówił. Ale jego głos się stawał coraz cichszy. Wiedziałem, że zasypiał.   
  
-Jeśli się obudzisz za kolejny tydzień… będziesz miał miesięczny szlaban, panie Lind.   
  
Parsknął cichym śmiechem i przekręcił się, gdy i ja zacząłem się układać tak, by było nam obu wygodnie. Wynurzyłem nogę z splotów jego ciała i przesunąłem łydką przez jego ogon przywierając biodrami do niego.   
  
Nie odpowiedział, a że miał zamknięte oczy, a oddech spokojny, zacząłem już sądzić, że zasnął.   
  
W tej formie - harmonijnie zgranym połączeniu ciała węża i człowieka - wydawał się być nad wyraz ponętny. Jego oczy błyszczały się wtedy bez przerwy, jakby odbijał się w nich blask zielonych płomieni. Nieco bardziej ostrzejsze zęby i dwa kiełki nie były ohydne, a urocze i gdy dotykałem ich czasami swoim językiem podczas pocałunku, mój penis zawsze drgał, jakby miał swój własny rozum i pamiętał, jakie to uczucie, gdy przesuwa się idealnie między nimi podczas tych razy, gdy Dan bierze go w usta.   
  
Przesunąłem palcami po jego policzku na kark i za uszami znalazłem kilka schowanych tam łusek, które popieściłem palcami, a Dan westchnął.   
  
\- Severusie! Przestań mnie molestować i idź spać.   
  
Czyli jeszcze nie zasnął.   
  
Uchylił jeszcze raz swoje oczy do połowy, by tylko na mnie zerknąć.   
  
\- Idź spać. Widzimy się jutro.   
  
Wymamrotał zamykając oczy. Tym razem naprawdę zasnął.   
I ja wkrótce podążyłem jego śladem.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
XXXX   
  


  
  
**DAN**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Przekonałem się zaraz pierwszego dnia po powrocie na zajęcia, że nazwisko Harry Potter dawało jednak przywileje, jakich inni nie dostawali.   
Mimo, że wybudziłem się z swojej tygodniowej śpiączki, to następne dni trudno mi było opuścić posłanie i to było głównym powodem tego, że nie wróciłem na zajęcia przez prawie dwa tygodnie. Nie mogłem się jednak wystarczająco wybudzić. Severus wychodził na zajęcia, podczas gdy ja spałem. Wracał z nich, a ja drzemałem w salonie. I oczywiście przesypiałem też całe noce.   
Oprócz przerw na posiłki oraz rozmowy z przyjaciółmi, jedynym co mnie zajmowało, był sen.   
Dopiero po kolejnym tygodniu zacząłem się „naprawdę” wybudzać i uczestniczyć w dniu, więc, po ciężkich walkach, w końcu Severus pozwolił mi wrócić na zajęcia.   
Po prawie trzytygodniowej nieobecności nauczyciele powinni zrozumieć, że niekoniecznie będę na bieżąco z zadaniami domowymi i będą musieli mi dać nieco czasu bym nadrobił zaległości. Zawsze, gdy z jakiś powodów, jako Harry Potter opuszczałem część zajęć, nikt nigdy, nawet wtedy dupkowaty Snape, nie dawali mi z tego powodu kar czy szlabanów. W końcu trudno zignorować fakt, że leżało się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, bo wielki bazyliszek przekuł cię kłem i teoretycznie powinno się być martwym.   
Jednak najwyraźniej jako Dan Lind nie miałem już tak dobrze.   
Pierwsza była profesor McGonnagall. Była bardzo rozdrażniona na wieść, że nie miałem ze sobą zaległego, zeszłotygodniowego wypracowania i przyszedłem przygotowany tylko na obecne zajęcia.   
-Panie Lind. To, że nieobecność została usprawiedliwiona, nie oznacza, że powinieneś ignorować zaległe wypracowania. Ze względu na pańską średnią ocen oczekiwałam, że będzie robione wszystko, co w twojej mocy, by noty nie spadły! –powiedziała stojąc przed moją ławką i patrząc na mnie z góry. W klasie panowała absolutna cisza i wszyscy, nie tylko ja, starali się być w tej chwili jak najmniejsi.   
Profesorka transmutacji była bardzo surowa, ale ja jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czułem, by kobieta emanowała takim rozdrażnieniem i gniewem. Jasnym było, że w tej właśnie chwili nie przemówiłyby do niej żadne argumenty.   
-Podczas ostatnich trzech tygodni ominęły cię trzy wypracowania, zajęcia praktyczne z dziedziny materii nieożywionej i ożywionej, oraz dwa sprawdziany wiedzy! To już duża luka w ocenach! Po pańskiej wcześniejszej systematyczności oczekiwałam, że już dzisiaj będzie można nadrobić choć część z tych ocen. Jestem niepocieszona.   
  
I, nie czekając na odpowiedź, profesorka obróciła się i wróciła do biurka. W ciszy, jaka zapadła po jej słowach, nikt w klasie nie śmiał drgnąć.   
McGonnagall ostatnimi czasy przestała się w ogóle uśmiechać, a jej zajęcia były pozbawione jakiejś iskry, która zawsze w niej się tliła. Teraz jej lekcje nie były tylko nudne, ale i monotonne, a najwyraźniej podczas mojej nieobecności ten stan zgorzknienia u profesorki jeszcze się pogłębił. Kobieta musiała mieć naprawdę zły dzień.   
  
I nie była jedynym przypadkiem.   
Profesor Bathsheda Babbling prowadziła zajęcia w ciszy i spokojnie, nie odzywając się do mnie ani słowem. Omawialiśmy właśnie skrótowe zastosowanie wierszy runicznych używanych w pieczęciach. Była to jedna z najbardziej skomplikowanych form używania run i głowa mnie już bolała na myśl o zaległościach. Pisanie pieczęci polegało na napisaniu konkretnego czaru na specjalnej kartce papieru po to, by pod pewnymi warunkami, jakie zostały zawarte w piśmie, czar się aktywował.   
Była to metoda przede wszystkim stosowana w krajach azjatyckich i najczęściej służyła ona do odpędzania, bądź więzienia złych duchów, czy agresywnych magicznych stworzeń. Takie czary ponoć sprzedawano nawet mugolom na licznych bazarach by ci sami, we własnym zakresie, zapewniali sobie bezpieczeństwo przed nieznanym.   
Ja, będący niestety ponownie w tyle z materiałem i ćwiczeniami, radziłem sobie najgorzej z wszystkich i gdy wszyscy wypisywali proste zaklęcia w kartki, które miały się aktywować w momencie przyklejenia ich do ściany, moje pismo wyglądało strasznie.   
Najlepiej z zadania wywiązał się Colin Crevey. Jego runy na kartce papieru były równe i elegancko napisane, a gdy przykleił notkę do ściany ta rozjarzyła się światłem niczym elektryczna świetlówka, po to by dokładnie po wyznaczonych dziesięciu minutach wypalić się, zgasnąć i zniknąć wraz z kartką.   
Zarówno po magii jak i po papierze nie było żadnego śladu, czyli dokładnie to, co powinno się stać.   
Profesor pochwaliła chłopaka szerokim uśmiechem i dała mu powyżej oczekiwań za jego projekt.   
Ja, obserwujący jak kartki na ścianach w różnych odstępach czasu znikają i się spalają, zacząłem szukać w głowie jakiś poszlak na temat tego, dlaczego to co teraz widziałem było takie ważne. Coś mi to przypominało. Coś musiałem komuś powiedzieć?   
Miałem na granicy myśli coś ważnego.   
I niestety nie zdałem.   
Ze względu na to, że nie miałem ani jednych zajęć praktycznych z pisania magicznych pieczęci, moje znaki były zbyt koślawe, a wybór run za bardzo rozbieżny z tym, co miało być zastosowane.   
Dlatego właśnie kartka, którą przyłożyłem do ściany tylko smętnie zwisała przez chwilę, a później zaczęła się rozpuszczać jak lody spływając po ścianie.   
  
-Panie Lind. - Zaczęła profesorka stanowczym głosem, gdy mnie zatrzymała po zajęciach. – Przez tą nieoczekiwaną nieobecność jest pan znowu z materiałem w tyle! Jak można było dzisiaj dostrzec, nawet kilka nieobecności na zajęciach praktycznych może mieć poważne skutki! O ile w pisaniu wierszy runicznych, wielkość czy kształt liter nie są aż tak istotne, a pomagać w tym mogą różne zaklęcia, to w pisaniu pieczęci jest to ważnym czynnikiem. Nie można tego robić jak popadnie, pisząc niczym kura pazurem.   
-Ale ja się naprawdę staram!   
-Niewystarczająco – oświadczyła kobieta.   
I to jedno słowo zarówno mnie zawstydziło, jak i zezłościło. Dlaczego nie mogli mi choć trochę odpuścić!? Dopiero co wróciłem na zajęcia!   
-Chciałam ci także powiedzieć, że już przyszykowałam dla ciebie egzamin z wiedzy z poprzednich dwóch lat. Oczekuję, że napiszesz i zaliczysz go w przyszły piątek.   
Przełknąłem ślinę.   
-Czy masz jakieś pytania?   
Nie. Nie miałem żadnych.   
  
  
Kolejną osobą, która się na mnie uwzięła, był Penaus. Tym razem było inaczej, niż we wcześniejszych latach. Jego zajęcia były naprawdę zajmujące i wszyscy mówili, że to pierwszy, od czasów Remusa, nauczyciel, który naprawdę wie co robi. Prace domowe, jakie zadawał, nigdy nie były za trudne, a na zajęciach często mieliśmy ćwiczenia praktyczne. Do niczego nie można było się przyczepić. Naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że nie jest on kimś pracującym dla Voldemorta.   
  
Tym razem jednak te zajęcia były inne. Może ze względu na to, że wiedziałem, iż był on przesłuchiwany pod Veritaserum i czuł się urażony za podejrzenia kierowane w jego stronę, ale Penaus już od wejścia do klasy był bardzo rozdrażniony, a jego głos podczas prowadzenia zajęć był bardzo ostry.   
  
Te zmiany w nauczycielach, które zauważyłem po ledwo trzech tygodniach nieobecności, tak mnie wytrąciły z równowagi, że gdy tym razem Penaus, jako trzeci w kolejności nauczyciel tego dnia zaczął mi wypominać kolejne braki, nie wytrzymałem i wybuchłem.   
Powiedziałem coś w stylu „Byłem chory, do cholery! Napiszę te przeklęte wypracowania!”   
No, może było w tym więcej przeklinania niż w moich wspomnieniach. Jednak efektem było to, że koledzy z klasy zaskoczeni spojrzeli na mnie, a Penaus zaniemówił.   
Dopiero wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że odkąd byłem Danem Lind, nigdy mi się nie zdarzyło, bym zachował się w tak impulsywny sposób. Harry Potter często dostawał szlabany, ale ja od początku roku nie dostałem żadnego, a przynajmniej aż do teraz, bo mimo, że przeprosiłem zszokowanego nauczyciela, ten i tak wlepił mi szlaban z Filchem, a później, po zajęciach, wziął mnie na rozmowę, po której moje uszy jeszcze długo czerwieniły się z zażenowania.   
Obiecałem mu spokojnie, że postaram się nadrobić zaległości jak najszybciej i że już na następnych zajęciach mogę pisać pominięte sprawdziany.   
Rozeszliśmy się w lżejszej atmosferze, ale nie do końca uspokojeni.   
  
  
  
  
  
Szlaban z Filchem był koszmarny. Czyli taki, jaki powinien być koniec tego koszmarnego dnia.   
  
Od zeszłego roku można było zauważyć spore zmiany w zachowaniu nauczycieli. W moich oczach charakter wszystkich osób z kadry nauczycielskiej zmienił się co najmniej o 50% i przy tym u wszystkich, prócz jednego, ta zmiana wyszła na gorsze.   
McGonnagall nie uśmiechnęła się ani razu od początku roku szkolnego, Pomfrey, wychodząc z skrzydła szpitalnego, unikała rozmów i kontaktów z wszystkimi. Teraz w bibliotece kary za przeszkadzanie kończyły się szlabanami, a nie tylko stratą punktów, jak to było do tej pory. Biedny Neville Longbottom niedawno wrócił blady jak ściana z zajęć z Profesor Sprout, która na niego nawrzeszczała z powodu jakiegoś drobnego błędu, który popełnił.   
Jednak Filch przeszedł zdecydowanie najgorszą metamorfozę. Od początku roku plotkowano, że stał się taki wredny, bo zakochał się w Umbridge i uważał, że jej rządy w Hogwarcie były tym, co jego zdaniem, szkoła potrzebowała.   
Teraz, gdy koszmarnej ropuchy nie było, woźny zdawał się chcieć zemsty na wszystkich.   
W poprzednich latach szlabany, jakich dopilnowywał woźny, polegały tylko i wyłącznie na tym, że ten znajdował jakiemuś uczniowi zadanie i zostawiał go samemu sobie, a później po wyznaczonym czasie przychodził i sprawdzał wyniki pracy.   
Oczywiście nie wolno było używać magii, ale tak zawsze było na szlabanach, więc nikogo to nie dziwiło.   
Jednak teraz Filch nigdy nie zostawiał uczniów mu powierzonych samych i chodził za nimi sycząc, że to czy tamto powinno być zrobione w ten czy inny sposób. Nie oszczędzał w wyzwiskach i wynajdywał naprawdę koszmarne, czasochłonne i brudne zadania, niejednokrotnie zabraniając uczniom stosować czegoś dla ochrony ich samych.   
I właśnie miałem się o tym przekonać.   
Zaraz po obiedzie miałem pójść z trzema innymi uczniami do woźnego, a ten zabrał nas do łazienki w lochach, gdzie Irytek zalał wszystkie toalety jakimś dziwnym eliksirem ukradzionym z skrzydła szpitalnego.   
Filch z jakąś chorą satysfakcją oglądał jak ręcznie, bez rękawiczek, szorujemy toalety i umywalki z dziwnej, piekącej skórę, rdzy. Był głuchy na narzekania moje, dwóch piątorocznych krukonów oraz jednego drugorocznego ślizgona.   
Powiedział, że nie wypuści nas z łazienki, póki ta nie zostanie wyczyszczona z pozostałości eliksiru. Stał przy tym nad nami i palcami nam wskazywał punkty, gdzie musimy jeszcze trochę poszorować, a małemu roztrzęsionemu ślizgonowinawet nadepnął na dłoń, mówiąc chwilę później, że zrobił to przypadkowo i że ten powinien wrócić do pracy, nie szczędząc nam przy tym złośliwych komentarzy i wrednych uśmieszków.   
Mimo, że szlaban powinien trwać godzinę, to dobre dwie godziny szorowaliśmy te przeklęte kible, a później nasze dłonie były popalone do czerwoności od mocnych specyfików, które pomagały nam pozbyć się plam rdzy.   
  
Oczywiście pierwszym, co zrobiliśmy po wyjściu, to wspólnie we czwórkę udaliśmy się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Dwóch uczniów z Ravenclaw szło z przodu, pomstując i narzekając, a ja, zaraz za nimi, obserwowałem uważnie drugorocznego, który od momentu, w którym Filch nadepnął mu na dłoń, miał łzy w oczach.   
  
-Słuchaj. Nie przejmuj się nim – powiedziałem do niego.   
Spojrzał na mnie jak kociak, który oczekuje uderzenia.   
Uśmiechnąłem się do niego pocieszająco.   
-Słuchaj, wiem, że było źle i dłonie cię palą i bolą, ale zaraz dostaniemy coś od pani Pomfrey i wszystko będzie w porządku.   
Chłopiec smętnie skinął głową, przyciągając swoje popalone dłonie do piersi. Musiałem naprawdę mocno ze sobą walczyć, by go nie dotknąć. Intensywnie pragnąłem odjąć trochę tej niewygody i bólu z jego magii. Jednak nie znałem nawet imienia tego chłopca, który od momentu, w którym wyznaczono nam nasz szlaban, nie odezwał się ani słowem.   
-Ja dostałem szlaban za pyskowanie nauczycielowi, a ty?   
Chłopiec coś wymamrotał.   
\- Hm?   
-Dostałem…, bo, bo oddałem zniszczone książki do biblioteki.   
-Zniszczone? Tak poważnie były zniszczone, że dano ci szlaban?   
Chłopiec wbił wzrok w ziemię.   
\- W-w dormitorium taki starszy uczeń z szóstego roku zdenerwował się na mnie, bo powiedziałem coś co mu się nie spodobało. Rzucił jakieś zaklęcie. One się zapaliły. Pani Pince była bardzo zła. Mam szlaban z Filchem do końca tygodnia. -wymamrotał.  
  
Och. A dziś był dopiero poniedziałek.   
  
Zrobiło mi się żal chłopca. 

-To ten szóstoroczny powinien mieć szlaban, a nie ty. Jak wyglądał ten, który zniszczył ci książki? Może go znam i będę mógł się wstawić za tobą?   
  
Chłopiec odsunął się i wyraźnie przestraszył, a ja widząc jego reakcję westchnąłem w duchu.   
  
Mówił, że to ktoś z szóstego roku. Szóstego roku Slytherinu, czyli rocznik Draco Malfoya. No cóż, jeżeli to był on, albo ktoś z jego znajomych, to nic dziwnego, że taki drobny chłopiec nie chciał go wydać, by nie w paść w jeszcze większe tarapaty.   
  
Wyglądał jednak na tak ogromnie zastraszonego i samotnego, że już nie mogłem się powstrzymać.   
Chwyciłem jego ramię zatrzymując go i zmuszając by spojrzał mi w oczy.   
Wydawał się przez chwilę jeszcze bardziej zaniepokojony, ale uśmiechnąłem się do niego swoim najprzyjaźniejszym uśmiechem i jednocześnie starałem się otoczyć go swoją magią.   
-Posłuchaj. Nie będę już naciskał. Ale mam dla ciebie rozwiązanie. Co ty na to by mnie wysłuchać?   
Wahał się przez chwilę, ale powoli jego ramiona się rozluźniły i skinął głową.   
-Pójdziesz zaraz po wizycie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym do profesora Snape’a, a on postara się…   
Nie dokończyłem, a chłopiec blady jak ściana już zaczął zaciekle kręcić głową.   
-Słuchaj, wiem co mówię. Pójdę do niego pierwszy i wszystko mu wytłumaczę za ciebie. Profesor Snape nie jest taki zły, a poza tym jest przecież opiekunem twojego domu. Nie musisz się go bać.   
Chłopiec mrugał na mnie oczami nic nie mówiąc.   
-Naprawdę, wiem co mówię. Poza tym i tak słyszałem, że nauczyciele planują przestać dawać uczniom szlabany z Filchem, więc to i tak nie będzie nowość, a jestem pewien, że będzie mógł przekazać twój szlaban komuś innemu. Co ty na to? Nie wolałbyś na przykład pomagać profesor Sprout przez godzinkę po obiedzie, zamiast palić sobie dłonie do krwi u Filcha?   
  
Chłopiec przełknął ślinę i w końcu lekki uśmiech zadrgał na jego wargach.   
-Byłoby super - wyszeptał.   
-Więc zrobimy tak: ja udam się zaraz po wizycie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym do profesora i przygotuje grunt pod twoją wizytę. Jak nie będzie w humorze, to dam ci znać, a jak wszystko załatwię to pójdziesz z nim porozmawiać. Poczekaj tylko jakieś pół godzinki pod jego gabinetem. Co ty na to?   
  
Chłopak wydawał się w końcu rozluźnić i pokiwał głową.   
  
-Dobrze. to mamy to ustalone. Tak z drugiej strony. Jak ci na imię? Ja mam na imię Dan Lind.   
-Jestem Kevin Flyhigh.   
-Więc mamy ustalone co zrobimy teraz. Tak?   
Pokiwał głową.   
  
Maść pielęgniarki zdziałała cuda. W ledwo kilka chwil wszyscy byliśmy wyleczeni, a ja udałem się do komnat Mistrza Eliksirów.   
  
Severus, siedzący przy biurku i piszący coś w dokumentacji przed sobą, uniósł brwi na mój widok.   
Nic nie powiedział, dopóki nie zamknąłem drzwi do klasy i nie zabezpieczyłem ich zaklęciami.   
Wtedy wstał natychmiast i podszedł do mnie z zmartwieniem w oczach.   
-Nic mi nie jest! – Zapewniłem jeszcze zanim mnie złapał za ramiona i począł oglądać z wszystkich stron jakby oczekiwał zobaczyć jakieś rany.   
\- Muszę się upewnić. Bo twoja definicja „nic mi nie jest” wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż u pozostałych.   
Wywróciłem oczami.   
-Naprawdę nic mi nie jest. Przyszedłem tutaj nie w mojej sprawie.   
\- Och.   
Snape mnie puścił i cofając się w tył, oparł się biodrami o biurko i założył ręce na piersi.   
-Więc mów! Jestem ogromnie ciekaw za kim chcesz się wstawić u groźnego Mistrza Eliksirów, opiekuna domu ślizgonów i postrachu Hogwartu. Mów! Komu mam odpuścić i poprawić oceny?   
Uniosłem brwi.   
-Czy tego oczekiwałeś?   
Wzruszył ramionami.   
-Wcześniej czy później tego się spodziewałem. Jesteś w końcu studentem, a ja nauczycielem. Zapewniam jednak, że będziesz musiał być bardzo przekonujący, bym odpuścił na lekcjach któremuś z twoich gryfonów.   
  
Dobra. To był pierwszy raz od… tak właściwie od wakacji, gdy chciałem Severusowi Snape’owi dać piąchę w nos. Nie powinien mnie oskarżać o to, że będę wykorzystywał nasz związek do jakiś przywilejów.   
-Tak? I co niby miałbym zrobić by cię przekonać?   
Severus miał czelność uśmiechnąć się w bardzo przebiegły sposób i skinął na mnie palcem.   
-Na początek. – Zaczął, gdy już do niego podszedłem. – Mam kilka takich fantazji, w których szorujesz jakiś kociołek -wyszeptał mi do ucha. - masz na sobie tylko krótkie spodenki i wypinasz tyłeczek do góry, a ja mogę podziwiać twoje pośladki.   
Dobra, od złości do podniecenia w pięć sekund.   
-Tak? –zapytałem uprzejmie? –Ale krótkie spodenki jakie posiadam, nie są w żadnym stopniu interesujące na czyimkolwiek tyłku. Na moim również.   
-Hmm.   
Severus westchnął w mój kark i musnął wargami skórę koło ucha.   
-Te ohydne brudno zielone coś, to nie spodenki. To dziwadło, które wyrzuciłem już dawno temu, a ty nawet tego nie zauważyłeś, bo i tak w tym nie chodziłeś. Ja mówię tutaj o naprawdę krótkich spodenkach. Wiesz… szorty – wyszeptał to słowo wprost do mojego ucha, a ja zacząłem się zastanawiać jak nazwa części garderoby może wywołać dreszcze w całym ciele.   
\- T-tak? I co w związku z tymi szortami?   
Severus odsunął się lekko, by spotkać się ze mną wzrokiem z ognikami rozbawienia w swoich oczach.   
-Sądzę, że rozumiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że gdy ktoś chodzi publicznie w czymś co może być uznawane za bieliznę, może oczekiwać, że ta zaraz zostanie z niego zdjęta.   
Zachichotałem na te wygłupy kochanka i mimo, że cudownie było by kontynuować to przekomarzanie się z nim, to zaraz miał pojawić się Kevin.   
Odsunąłem się od niego.   
-To szkoda, że te twoje fantazje się nie spełnią, bo nie przyszedłem tutaj w sprawie żadnego gryfona, tylko ślizgona.   
  
Severus zamrugał.   
Wydawało mi się przez chwileczkę, że zapomniał o powodzie mojej wizyty. Wycofał się i ponownie oparł o biurko unosząc brwi i czekając.   
Krótko wyjaśniłem mu zaistniałą dziś sytuację na szlabanie i zachowanie Filcha.   
-Ja rozumiem, że uczniowie zawsze będą dostawać szlabany, ale Filch to chyba już trochę przesadza. Chciałbym prosić byś spotkał się z pozostałymi nauczycielami i poprosił o niedawanie uczniom szlabanów z woźnym. Chyba nikt się nie zdziwi, że to zrobisz, skoro będziesz miał w tym inicjatywę obrony własnych uczniów. Prawda?   
Snape milczał. Potarł swoje czoło. Zastanawiał nad czymś chwileczkę i usiadł ponownie za biurkiem.   
-To nie takie proste. Nauczyciele też chcą mieć jakiś czas wolny dla siebie. Gdybyśmy musieli dopilnowywać każdego jednego ucznia, któremu dajemy szlabany, to wcale byśmy go nie mieli. Filch jest wygodnym wyjściem.   
-A nie da rady tego zorganizować w inny sposób? Nie możecie np. wyznaczać jednego nauczyciela tygodniowo, który ma odpowiadać za wszystkie szlabany dane na ten tydzień uczniom. Jest was przecież sporo, a nikt nie powiedział, że każdego ucznia należy przyjmować osobno przez każdą osobę z kadry.   
Snape się zastanawiał chwilkę w ciszy stukając palcem w blat biurka.   
-To może być nieco kłopotliwe ze względu na to, że niektórzy nauczyciele nie będą tak srodzy na szlabanach jak to być powinno przy wymierzaniu kar.   
Spojrzałem na niego błagalnie a mój kochanek westchnął ciężko.   
-Przedłożę ten pomysł.   
-A Kevin? Pomożesz mu? Martwię się o niego.   
Snape przez chwilę spoglądał mi w oczy z twarzą bez wyrazu.   
-Postaram się przejąć jego szlaban. Pamiętaj jednak ze może nie być wdzięczny za szorowanie kociołków do końca tygodnia.   
-Dziękuję.   
Pocałowałem go.   
-Dziś spotykam się z Ronem i Hermioną. Nie czekaj na mnie.   
Dodałem i wybiegłem z Sali.   
Kevin siedział na ziemi pod ścianą. Nie wiedziałem, ile czasu minęło, ale miałem nadzieję, że nie siedział na zimnej ziemi zbyt długo. Na mój widok natychmiast się podniósł patrząc na mnie z przestrachem i pytaniem w oczach.   
-Wszystko ok. Wejdź do środka i pogadaj z nim.   
Chłopiec wydawał się wahać. W końcu jednak skinął mi głową w podzięce i wszedł do środka.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
XXXXX   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Nie było cię tyle czasu...   
  
To było pierwszymi, wypowiedzianymi jękliwym głosem słowami, jakie usłyszałem, gdy przekroczyłem próg Wielkiej Sali tego samego dnia by zjeść kolację.   
  
Hernest nabrał głęboki wdech szykując się zapewne do jakiejś tyrady, gdy Sarah z Raphaelem przepchnęli się do przodu wianuszka osób dokoła, przerywając zapewne długą i pełną „och” i „ach” opowieść na temat tego, co się działo podczas mojej nieobecności.   
Ze względu na to, że po każdych zajęciach dnia dzisiejszego nauczyciele mnie zatrzymywali, nie zdążyłem zamienić ani słowa z żadnym z kolegów z klasy. Hernest Xemil i John stali więc obok mnie ciekawi tego, co miałem do powiedzenia i oczywiście chcąc zdradzić mi, co się działo w szkole podczas mojej nieobecności. Dziewczyny z piątego rocznika wraz z Colinem Creevey jak zwykle rozmawiali w swojej grupce, mnie zostawiając samego. Colin, z jakichś nieznanych mi powodów, trzymał się bardziej z dziewczynami z rocznika, a jedynym chłopakiem, z którym gadał był jego starszy brat. Od początku roku nie zamieniłem z nim ani jednego słowa, z czego, tak naprawdę, byłem szczęśliwy. Nigdy mi się nie podobało, gdy chodził za mną z aparatem, jak byłem jeszcze Harrym.   
  
Starając się opanować chaos dookoła, przede wszystkim szukałem na stole czegoś, co lubię. Byłem teraz przeraźliwie głodny! Ze względu na szlaban i rozmowy z nauczycielami ominąłem zarówno lunch jak i obiad, więc teraz musiałem nadrobić zaległości.   
-Jak się czujesz, Dan? –zawołała Sarah.   
Podczas mojego dochodzenia do siebie ona i Raphael wysłali do mnie kilkanaście listów z życzeniami powrotu do zdrowia i pytaniami co do tego, jak się czuję.   
-Miałeś już tyle zajęć! Na pewno jesteś już zmęczony - zmartwił się Raphael.   
-Właśnie, musisz zjeść solidny posiłek - poparł to John.   
-Masz... jajka i szynka! Zaraz dam ci kilka kanapek! Na co masz ochotę?   
Sarach i Raphael starali się prześcignąć w tym, by doprowadzić mnie do bólu głowy.   
  
-Nie dawajcie mu jajek! On najbardziej lubi kanapki z serem białym i miodem. Potrafi ich zjeść naprawdę mnóstwo i przy tym nie narzeka, że to za dużo jak na niego - powiedział znajomy mi dziewczęcy głos.   
-No cóż, to był nasz tajny sposób, na to by przestał przypominać szkielet po każdej naszej rozłące - dodała druga zbliżająca się do mnie osoba.   
  
Hermiona i Ron dosiedli się do stołu naprzeciwko nas i zaczęli nakładać sobie na talerz jedzenie, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na zszokowane spojrzenia obserwujących ich gryfonów z młodszego rocznika.   
  
-To wy się znacie? - Hernest zapytał mnie niedyskretnym szeptem. A wszyscy w pobliżu zdawali się wstrzymywać oddech.   
  
Zamrugałem i niepewnie się uśmiechnąłem.   
  
-Eehm... - Inteligentnie to zabrzmiało, nie ma co! Nie spodziewałem się jednak tego, że Ron i Hermiona nagle się do mnie przysiądą. Tym bardziej, że nie miałem gotowej odpowiedzi na pytanie, które mi zadano.   
  
-Oczywiście, że się znamy - oświadczyła Hermiona zarozumiałym głosem, jakby stwierdzała fakt, i to był nie pierwszy raz, gdy siada w moim towarzystwie, choć przecież jeszcze nigdy nie rozmawiała ze mną jako z Danem przy innych.   
  
-Znasz się z „Złotym Trio”? -zapytała Sarah, rozszerzając szeroko oczy i nagle sobie przypomniałem, że całość wieczoru po ataku pająków, została wymazana ze wspomnień Raphaela i Sarah, więc nie pamiętali oni spotkania ze mną w kwaterach Severusa.   
  
\- E... tak... to znaczy....   
  
Spojrzałem błagalnie na Hermionę i Rona, który właśnie marszcząc brwi kończył pakować sobie całość jajecznicy z pobliskiego półmiska na swój talerz, robiąc przy tym żółto białą piramidę.   
  
-Złote trio? -zapytał Ron- Tak nas wszyscy nazywają?   
  
-Jakiś czas temu się to przyjęło. - powiedziała Hermiona, podając mi kanapkę obficie polaną miodem. -Teraz jesteśmy jednak we dwójkę - powiedziała z naciskiem, jakby chciała Ronowi przypomnieć, że nie powinien palnąć gafy i ponownie wygadać, że Dan Lind, kiedyś był Harrym Potterem.   
  
-Taaa... - Ron wsadził sobie potężną porcję jajek do buzi i zaczął przeżuwać. - To, skoro zostaliśmy we dwójkę, polecam zmienić nazwę grupy, może Miedziany Duet? No chyba, że Dan się dołączy, wtedy będzie...- zrobił pauzę najwyraźniej szukając odpowiedniej nazwy i żując przez chwilę to co miał w buzi. -Wiem, „trójkąt mścicieli” - powiedział z uśmiechem, a Hermiona pokręciła głową, podczas gdy Sarah i Hernest zachichotali.   
  
\- Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, Herneście Zappo, poznaliśmy Dana po sąsiedzku. Mieszkał on niedaleko domu państwa Weasley.   
  
-To dlaczego do tej pory się ani słowem do niego nie odezwaliście? -Tristan odezwał się jako pierwszy i wyraźnie można było wyczuć nutę złości w głosie najmłodszego, w naszym gronie, ucznia.   
  
\- Ponieważ, Tristanie Kowalski, jesteśmy, a przynajmniej byliśmy, przyjaciółmi Harry’ego Pottera i dla bezpieczeństwa Dana polecono nam nie ujawniać, że mamy jeszcze jakąś bliską przyjaźń z kimkolwiek innym, by nie narażać go na niebezpieczeństwo.   
  
-Ta, no właśnie... - Ron wymamrotał te słowa podczas przeżuwania, połknął jednak i zaczął ponownie. - A skoro się nie możemy z Harrym ostatnio w ogóle dogadać, o czym chyba wszyscy w całej szkole wiedzą, zdecydowaliśmy się jednak robić co chcemy, skoro nie przyjaźnimy się już z Harrym.   
  
Zamrugałem zaskoczony. Ich wyjaśnienie miało sens. Zapewne to pomysł Hermiony. Ron z całą pewnością nie wpadłby na scenariusz tak prostej i tak wiarygodnej historyjki.   
  
Hermiona nie żartowała, gdy mówiła, że już się ich tak łatwo nie pozbędę. Cały czas się zastanawiałem, jak będziemy organizować swoje spotkania. Dziewczyna była pełna determinacji, gdy obiecywała, że znajdzie wyjaśnienie i sposób na wszystko tak byśmy mogli się spokojnie widywać.   
  
-Ale Ginny mówiła, że go nie zna... - Jimmy zdawał się szukać dziury w całym. Ale uderzył w sedno. Co powiedzieli Ginny? Miałem nadzieję, że Hermiona się z nią rozmówiła, wyjawiając jej tylko tyle, ile musiała wiedzieć. Co prawda Dumbledore pozwolił na to, by oni poznali prawdę, ale nie byłem pewien jak dyrektor zareaguje na młodą Weasley.   
  
-Też udawała - powiedziała po prostu Hemiona, niedbale machając ręką. - Jedz w końcu - dodała, zwracając się do mnie. - Dłonie masz całe w miodzie.   
  
Ugryzłem szybko kanapkę, popijając wciąż gorącą herbatą i odetchnąłem z ulgą, uśmiechając się do przyjaciółki. Jak dla mnie, miód leczył wszystkie niedogodności tego świata.   
  
-Najlepsze słodycze wszech czasów. - Oświadczyłem głośno, tak, by przysłuchujący się nam gryfoni podłapali inny temat rozmowy, zostawiając już moją nagłą znajomość z Ronem i Hermioną.   
  
-Miód i ser? - zapytała Sarah unosząc brwi.   
  
Byłem jej wdzięczny, że podjęła temat.   
  
-Naprawdę super smakuje. Spróbuj. - Namawiałem. - Ser z dżemem też dobrze smakuje. Ale miód to najbardziej idealne słodycze świata!   
  
Nie wspominając o tym, że przez całe dzieciństwo to był jedyny substytut słodyczy, do jakich kiedykolwiek mogłem się dostać. Raczej trudno zauważyć ubywający z słoika wytworu pszczół, więc ciotka przez długi czas nie wiedziała, że czasami w nocy podkradałem nieco tej odurzającej słodyczy.   
  
Większość jednak wydawała się być sceptyczna co do mojego wyboru.   
  
-Więc jak kupujesz sobie słodycze to najczęściej coś z miodem? - Hernest zdawał się rozważać, czy byłby gotowy na takie poświęcenie.   
  
-Każdy rodzaj smakuje inaczej - powiedziałem jakby obronnie. - Trzeba spróbować, żeby wiedzieć. Ten, który teraz jem, jest dosyć zwyczajny. Ale kiedyś miałem okazję spróbować greckiego miodu wczesnowiosennego. Miał on cudownie słodkawy i lekki smak.   
  
Niestety był to także powód odkrycia moich kradzieży. Gdy Pani Dursley dostała w prezencie od wracającej z wakacji w Grecji cioci Marge, mały słoiczek miodu o idealnie przejrzystym, słonecznym kolorze. Oczywiście zaraz go odpakowano, choć w domu Dursleyów raczej rzadko jedzono miód. Mnie nie pozwolono tego rarytasu spróbować, więc nawet nie pytałem i obserwowałem tylko, gdzie go ciocia schowa, a gdy trafił do szafki, stając zaraz obok kawy i herbaty, wiedziałem już, że jeszcze tej samej nocy go spróbuje, bo do tej szafki akurat mogłem się dostać bez problemu.   
  
Nocą, przy wpadającym przez żaluzję świetle z ulicy, słoiczek wydawał się zawierać nektar bogów. I tak też smakował. Słodki, leciutki jak piórko, pozostający jeszcze długo na języku smak, przez następne trzy noce tulił mnie do snu.   
  
Był jednak jeden problem.   
Z małego słoiczka te kilka łyżeczek, które wziąłem, było dostrzegalnym ubytkiem. I gdy ciotka wyciągała czwartego dnia miód z szafki ponownie... Nie można było nie zauważyć, że go ubyło. A ja musiałem się mierzyć z konsekwencjami i karą.   
  
-A jakie słodycze lubisz najbardziej, gdy sobie coś kupujesz? -zapytał mnie Scot.  
  
Zastanawiałem się chwilę.   
  
-Nie ma najlepszych słodyczy - oświadczył Ron takim głosem, jakby sama propozycja wywyższenia któregoś smaku nad innym była bluźnierstwem. - Wszystkie są wspaniałe. Poza tym, to MIODOWE królestwo. Rozumiecie. MIODOWE. Więc stamtąd Danowi na pewno wszystko smakuję.   
  
Zaśmiałem się wraz z innymi, nie mogąc kłócić się z tą logiką.   
  
-Mogę zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie? - Tristan podniósł rękę, jakby się zgłaszał do odpowiedzi, patrząc się przy tym na Hermione bardzo uważnie.   
  
-Tak?   
  
Chłopiec przez chwilę się wahał, po czym z zaciętą miną, zapytał.   
  
-Skąd znasz nasze imiona?   
  
Hermiona westchnęła z ulgą tak jak ja, bo obydwoje spodziewaliśmy się, że zaraz wrócą do tematu przyjaźni złotego trio.   
  
\- Znam imiona i nazwiska wszystkich z Gryffindoru.   
  
Ron zakrztusił się swoim sokiem.   
  
-Po jaką cholerę się tego na uczyłaś? Czy ty uważasz, że wszystko musisz wykuć na pamięć jak na sprawdzian?   
  
-Nieprawda. - Obruszyła się dziewczyna pod zszokowanym wzrokiem. Znam tylko nazwiska wszystkich gryfonów. Z innych domów kojarzę może 70% nazwisk. Nie zapoznałam się jeszcze ze spisem dwóch najmłodszych roczników.   
  
Ron zakrył sobie oczy i pokręcił głową dając znak, że nie ma kompletnego pojęcia, po co Hermiona uważa za stosowne, wyuczyć się imion i nazwisk wszystkich uczniów w szkole.   
  
-Niesamowite - powiedziała Sarah, będąc najwyraźniej pod sporym wrażeniem i wydawało mi się, że dziewczyna będzie chciała powtórzyć ten wyczyn.   
  
Reszta kolacji minęła wszystkim na tym, że gryfoni wskazywali przypadkową osobę znajdującą się w Wielkiej Sali i dopytywali się, czy Hermiona naprawdę zna jej nazwisko.   
  
Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami i spojrzała na mnie krótko z lekkim uśmiechem, dając do zrozumienia, że będzie w porządku i jakoś to się wszystko ułoży.


	23. Rozdział - 21 Harry Potter

****Notka.** **

Rozdział dzisiaj, bo w ten weekend mam przeprowadzkę (to już piąty raz w tym roku) i na pewno nie będę miała czasu na to, by odwiedzić Wattpad.

Beta: ****The_Preety_Girl****

****

XXX

****Rozdział 21** **

****Dan.** **

\- Wypasione te twoje komnaty. – oświadczył Ron i rzucił się z rozmachem na sofę

Chłopak stęknął z ulgą, po czym przewrócił się na plecy, podkładając dłonie pod głowę, a Hermiona odkładając torbę na stolik do kawy, przeszła obok niego rozglądając się uważnie po pomieszczeniu.

Płomienie w kominku oświetlały oraz przyjemnie ocieplały salonik, który teraz, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej, przypominał miniaturową wersję pokoju wspólnego w Wieży Gryffindoru.

\- Masz mały aneks kuchenny. Mogę nam przyszykować herbaty?

\- Nie będę cię powstrzymywał. - Usiadłem na fotelu obok Rona, patrząc jak ten zamyka oczy, najwyraźniej planując uciąć sobie drzemkę, pomimo słów Hermiony, która już wcześniej zapowiedziała, że będziemy się uczyć.

\- Masz naprawdę dobre wyposażenie, Dan - powiedziała, nasypując do dzbanka liści i stukając różdżką w czajniczek by zagotować wodę.

\- Na początku takie nie było. Gdy przyszedłem tu z McGonagall, miałem tylko puste ściany. Zgredek mi to wszystko przyszykował. Gdyby nie on, musiałbym pewnie wszystko przenosić z Pokoju Życzeń, albo transmutować.

Hermiona otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu pokręciła jedynie głową i nalała wrzątku do filiżanek.

Próbując znaleźć wygodną pozycję, wziąłem filiżankę od przyjaciółki i zwilżyłem usta. Uśmiechnąłem się, widząc, że ta zaczęła szturchać Rona w żebra, chcąc wybudzić go z półsnu, w jaki zdążył już zapaść, gdy ogień w kominku wzniósł się wyżej, barwiąc się na zielono i wpuszczając do środka Severusa Snape’a. Ron, który ledwo co uchylił zaspane oczy, wrzasnął i poderwał się tak nagle, że jakimś cudem spadł za sofę z głośnym hukiem. Hermiona, mimo że nie zareagowała tak gwałtownie, to i tak dostrzegłem jak sztywnieje, prostując swoją postawę.

\- Dobry wieczór, profesorze - powiedziała.

Severus zignorował zarówno ją, jak i wychylającą się z za oparcia głowę rudzielca, i skupił wzrok na mnie. Podniósł powoli dłonie i w jednoznacznym geście popukał dwoma palcami prawej dłoni w swój lewy nadgarstek. Mimo że nie miał zegarka, to dobrze wiedziałem, co chciał mi tym przekazać. Spojrzałem na swoich przyjaciół nieco spięty i przełknąłem suchość w ustach.

\- Wiem... że to dla was może być nieco niekomfortowe, ale powinienem przyjąć swoją drugą formę - powiedziałem powoli. - Jeśli to dla was będzie nieprzyjemne, oglądać mnie w tej postaci, nie musicie zostawać. Zapewniam, że nie będę zły, jeżeli zdecydujecie się wrócić do wieży Gryffindoru. Ron zamrugał, a Hermiona zacisnęła wargi, jakby chciała w ten sposób zatrzymać słowa, które próbowały wydostać się z jej ust jako pierwsze.

\- Nie bądź niemądry, Dan. Dopiero co zrobiłam herbatę. Zmarnuje się cały dzbanek - powiedziała po nabraniu oddechu.

Nie mogłem ukryć, że odczułem ulgę. Mimo zapewnień przyjaciół, wciąż martwiłem się tym, jak to przyjmują i nie chciałem, by czuli się przy mnie niezręcznie.

\- Dan po upływie dziewięciu godzin z nogami, zaczyna odczuwać dyskomfort, a w końcowym efekcie także i ból, na który żaden eliksir nic nie pomoże - odezwał się Severus, wciąż stojąc w tym samym miejscu tuż przed kominkiem. - Wynika z tego, że większość czasu w ciągu doby powinien spędzać w swojej formie Lamii. Liczę na współpracę, panno Granger, w dopilnowaniu by nie przesadzał zbytnio, tak, aby sytuacja sprzed trzech tygodni się nie powtórzyła.

Zarumieniłem się lekko, a Hermiona pokiwała poważnie głową.

\- Może pan na nas liczyć, profesorze. Dziękuję, że nam o tym pan powiedział.

Snape pokiwał głową, zerknął na mnie krótko i obracając się z efektownym łopotem szat, ponownie zniknął w kominku. Wstałem ze swojego miejsca zaraz po tym, jak Hermiona rzuciła mi ponaglające spojrzenie.

-Pójdę... to zrobić... - wymamrotałem, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co innego mógłbym teraz powiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego kierował te słowa tylko do ciebie? - Usłyszałem jeszcze naburmuszone pytanie Rona, gdy wchodziłem do sypialni.

\- Może uważał, że rozmowa z błaznem, który się schował za sofą na jego widok, jest poniżej jego godności?

\- Ja.. ja się wcale nie schowałem... Wystraszył mnie po prostu i... - Zamknąłem drzwi do sypialni, nie słuchając dalszej części zdania.

Ból w dole kręgosłupa był dokuczliwy, ale znośny, jednak Severus miał rację - nie powinienem testować swojego ciała zaraz po tym, jak przespałem tydzień, martwiąc go tym niewyobrażalnie . Zacząłem się powoli przebierać, zaczynając od koszuli i wymieniłem ją na jeden ze specjalnie wydłużonych, grubszych podkoszulków, po czym ściągnąłem spodnie i bieliznę.

Stanąłem na chwilę przed lustrem, znajdującym się w drzwiach szafy, i obejrzałem krytycznie. Nie byłem już aż tak strasznie kościsty jak kiedyś, w ciele Harry’ego Pottera. Wydawałem się raczej... szczupły. Tak, to dobre określenie. Wszędzie byłem szczupły: moja twarz, nogi, dłonie. Nawet stopy były teraz o numer mniejsze niż poprzednio, a przecież i wcześniej nie należały do kolosów. Stojąc jednak tak na środku pomieszczenia, prawie nagi, czułem się wyjątkowo niewielki, jakbym był chorowitym członkiem stada, pozostawionym na wymarcie. Dobrze zdawałem sobie sprawę, że jakby stanęli obok mnie teraz Ron i Hermiona, to o wiele bardziej byłbym podobny do przyjaciółki. Zarówno z wzrostu, choć nie byłem pewien, czy nie była ode mnie nieco wyższa, jak i niewielkim ciałem. Do męskiego, pełnego mięśni ciała Rona byłem podobny... tak w zasadzie w niczym.

Westchnąłem i sięgnąłem po swoją magię. Jak woda, spływająca wzdłuż mojego ciała, z płynnością, jakbym robił to całe życie, moja skóra się poruszyła i łuskowaty ogon zastąpił nogi. Gdy poczułem, że skóra porusza się, naciągając i zmieniając, potarłem ją lekko i przeciągnąłem się, doceniając rozluźniające uczucie, jakie obejmowało moje ciało zawsze, gdy przyjmowałem tą postać.

Mimo że większą cześć życia spędziłem, posiadając ludzkie nogi, to nie mogłem pozbyć się wrażenia, że nawet gdyby ignorowanie przemian nie wiązało się z bólem i dyskomfortem, to i tak zapewne bardzo często przyjmowałbym postać Lamii. A już na pewno po to, by w tej formie spać. Przyjemnym było przeciągać się i poruszać w tej postaci. Do mojego mózgu wciąż nie docierała informacja, że ta forma nie była normalna dla innych i mogli się mnie bać, czy mną brzydzić. Jednak dla mnie powoli zaczynało to być nie tylko naturalne, ale i przyjemne. Czułem się dobrze w tej formie. Będę spotykał się wciąż z nowymi osobami - to nieuniknione, że dla większości będzie niekomfortowym na mnie patrzeć, mnie zaakceptować i ze mną rozmawiać, jednak w końcu się przyzwyczają.

-Wszystko w porządku, Dan? - Głos Hermiony, wydobywający się spod drzwi, wytrącił mnie z zamyślenia.

-Tak. - Założyłem jeszcze jeden z dłuższych swetrów i, nieskutecznie, wmawiając sobie, że moje odzienie wcale nie wygląda, jakbym był ubrany w sukienkę, zbliżyłem się do drzwi, otwierając je ostrożnie.

\- Na pewno wam to nie przeszkadza? - zapytałem z wahaniem, będąc dobrze świadomym tego, że zdecydowali się dalej ze mną przyjaźnić, jednakże przebywanie z takim kimś jak ja w jednym pomieszczeniu, mogło być dla nich naprawdę wstrząsające.

\- Skoro Snape nie ma problemu, to jakim cudem ja miałbym mieć jakieś obiekcje? - Rozbrzmiał głos Rona z głębi pokoju.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i razem z Hermioną wróciłem do salonu. Nie można było nie zauważyć, że zerkali co chwilę na moje ciało. Gdy zwracali na mnie swój wzrok, to za każdym razem ich oczy najpierw patrzyły na ogon, a dopiero później na moją twarz. Wcześniej mieli okazję już widzieć mnie w tej formie, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie były to okazje bezstresowe, więc zapewne dopiero którymś z ostatnich punktów było zastanawianie się nad moim wyglądem. Teraz jednak, gdy siedzieliśmy, w spokoju wertując notatki, ich reakcje były inne, za co nie można ich było winić.

-Ehhh... Też chciałbym powtarzać rok. –Ron skrzywił się do mnie wyraźnie niepocieszony, że moim głównym zadaniem było przypomnienie sobie materiału, który przecież wykuwaliśmy na pamięć w tamtym roku.

\- Muszę ci przypomnieć, że to oznacza rok dłuższy pobyt w Hogwarcie? Mimo że Dan ma już szesnaście lat, może nawet więcej, udaje piętnastolatka. A ty nie wyglądasz na piętnastolatka.

-Ale to i tak nie fair, Hermiono! Spójrz na jego oceny! – Ron zaczął wymachiwać w powietrzu ostatnim wypracowaniem z transmutacji, które napisałem jeszcze przed sytuacją z osłonami Hogwartu - Wybitny, Hermiono! Gdybym musiał powtarzać to wypracowanie wiedząc już, gdzie zrobiłem błędy, też dostałbym Wybitny! - Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

\- Ale zrezygnowałem z wróżbiarstwa na rzecz starożytnych run, Ron. - Przypomniałem. - I za niecały tydzień mam specjalny sprawdzian z materiału z dwóch lat nauki. - Skrzywiłem się do swoich notatek. - Może gdybym lepiej się na tym znał, wiedziałbym, jak wielkie problemy powstaną po zniszczeniu wrót Hogwartu.

\- Nie myśl nad tym. Pokaż mi te swoje notatki! Może będę mogła ci w czymś pomóc? - poprosiła gryfonka, ale zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć, ona i tak wyrwała mi z dłoni kartki i, widząc, jak marszczy brwi, wiedziałem, co zaraz powie. - Na chwilę spuścić ciebie z oczu i znowu masz bazgroły, a nie notatki! Ile razy mam wam powtarzać, że przejrzyste notatki to łatwiejsza nauka?! – powiedziała mrużąc gniewnie oczy.

\- Czy ty narysowałeś smoka, zjadającego część wyrazu? - Ron zaglądał Hermionie przez ramię.

-T-to ma mi ułatwić... -broniłem się -Bo jak zrobi się ten ogniowy znaczek -„runę” poprawiła mnie Hermiona - i odetnie się tylko te trzy kreski na samej górze, to ma się już runę od lewitacji. Ogień, lewitacja. Dlatego smok zjadający te trzy kreski.

\- Genialne - krzyknął Ron.

\- Całkowicie nieczytelne -oświadczyła Hermiona.

\- Ważne, że ja wiem, co tam jest napisane - burknąłem, odbierając jej swoje „bazgroły”

\- Dan, Sam już wiesz, że runy, mimo że nie są tak skuteczne jak zaklęcia, to dobrze napisane, potrafią zdziałać naprawdę wiele. Widziałam jak przepisywałeś je z wrót Hogwartu. Jestem prawie pewna, że nawet Dumbledore później wiele się nad nimi zastanawiał, bo niektórych nie znalazłam nawet w bibliotece, więc musiały być to runy albo zapomniane, albo już setki lat temu zastąpione przez inne.

\- Masz kopię tego co pisałem?

-Tak. Sam może nie wiedziałeś co robiłeś, ale słyszałam jak Dumbledore, podczas naprawiania inskrypcji, mamrotał pod nosem coś na temat genialnych rozwiązań i zapomnianej historii, więc skopiowałam sobie to wszystko, by się samej później temu przyjrzeć.

No, cóż. Miała rację, że z całości plątaniny run, niewiele rozpoznawałem. Być może, na przerysowane trzydzieści, kojarzyłem jedną czy dwie, a było ich przecież co najmniej sto w każdym wierszu.

Zaczęła grzebać w swojej torbie na ramię, by po chwili wyciągnąć ze środka spory stos kartek.

\- Masz. To moje notatki z starożytnych run z poprzednich lat. Na pewno ci się przydadzą. W końcu nie możesz pozwolić, by ci średnia spadła, skoro tak dobrze idzie ci teraz z innymi przedmiotami. – oświadczyła poważnie.

Westchnąłem, przyjmując ciężar wiedzy w swoje dłonie i wiedziałem, że kilka następnych nocy nie będę mógł spokojnie przespać, po prostu musząc przeczytać te notatki, jeszcze przed swoim egzaminem. W tle słysząc zszokowany głos Rona, który się pytał dziewczyny po jakiego grzyba nosi przy sobie notatki jeszcze sprzed kilku lat, zacząłem przerzucać kartki, starając się ocenić, czy wśród szczegółowego, pochyłego pisma Hermiony znajduje się choćby jedna większa przerwa, ale odstępy były bardzo małe, a pismo drobne tak jak zazwyczaj. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, gładząc kartki z dziwnym uczuciem czułości, wręcz mając ochotę przytulić je do swojej piersi.

\- Dan, co się stało? -Podniosłem wzrok na zaniepokojony ton głosu przyjaciółki. - Płaczesz. Czy coś cię boli? - Zaskoczony, podniosłem dłonie ścierając z policzków wilgoć.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku. Po prostu nie spodziewałem się, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek będę miał okazję przeglądać twoje notatki, Hermiono. Jej notatki, jej uśmiech, to, że siedzimy razem, a oni znowu są moimi przyjaciółmi, i wszystko jest tak jakbyśmy nigdy się nie rozstali. to wszystko czyniło mnie szczęśliwym.

Nie miałem krewnych, ani bliższych, ani dalszych. Cała moja przeszłość okazała się być kłamstwem, wyrwanym brutalnie z moich wspomnień. Nigdy nie byłem Harrym Potterem, to była tylko ułuda, kłamstwo na potrzeby strasznego przedstawienia dla świata czarodziejów, a otaczali mnie sami aktorzy bez skrupułów grający swoje dramatyczne role.

Jeszcze miesiąc temu tak właśnie sądziłem. A teraz siedząc tutaj ponownie z nimi, przypomniałem sobie, że w moim ciężkim poprzednim życiu, było coś dobrego i prawdziwego. Byliśmy ponownie razem, a ja trzymałem w dłoniach notatki Hermiony, którymi tak niechętnie się zawsze dzieliła, jeszcze niedawno sądząc, że już nigdy więcej nie zobaczę jej pisma.

\- I rozryczałeś się bo zobaczyłeś notatki Hermiony? – Ron uniósł brwi, nie mogąc dojrzeć w tym sensu, a Hermiona uderzyła go dłonią w tył głowy, przez zaciśnięte wargi sycząc "Nieczuły brutal", po czym uśmiechnęła się do mnie ciepło i uścisnęła moje dłonie z błyskiem w oczach, mówiącym mi, że naprawdę rozumie co się dzieje w mojej głowie. Czując ucisk w piersi, uśmiechnąłem się do niej w odpowiedzi. To była moja prawdziwa rodzina, jej nikt mi nie odbierze.

Kilka godzin później, już po ciszy nocnej, przeniosłem się do komnat Severusa i wspiąłem na jego łóżko, układając obok niego. Westchnął cicho, zmarszczył na chwilę swoje czoło i nawet się nie budząc, otoczył mnie ramieniem przytulając. Uśmiechnąłem się, wtulając w jego bok. Moja rodzina. Zasnąłem.

XXX

Od tamtego czasu Ron z Hermioną bardzo często się do mnie przysiadali w Wielkiej Sali. Ja, ze względu na to, że zdobyłem przyjaciół na różnych rocznikach, coraz częściej przyłapywałem się na tym, że chciałbym ich zaprosić do swoich komnat. Miałem tam dużo miejsca i moglibyśmy posiedzieć wspólnie więcej czasu.

Hermiona jednak, już za pierwszym razem, gdy na to wpadłem, gwałtownie się sprzeciwiła, i powiedziała, że nie powinniśmy tego robić, bo szkoła nie przeznaczyła mi komnat po to, bym urządzał tam imprezki każdego wieczora. Później stanowczym głosem przypomniała mi, że dostęp do moich pokoi powinny mieć tylko osoby, które wiedzą o mojej zmiennej formie. W końcu przynajmniej te komnaty powinny być miejscem, gdzie bez strachu, że ktoś mnie zobaczy, będę mógł się przemieniać. A im więcej osób będzie się tam wpraszać, tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś, z jakiegoś błahego powodu, będzie przedłużał wizytę, a ja nie powinienem więcej przeforsowywać swojego ciała.

Miała rację. Więc zrezygnowałem z tego pomysłu całkowicie i jedynymi osobami, które mnie kiedykolwiek tam odwiedziły, byli wciąż Ron, Hermiona, Raphael i Sarah.

Z notatkami Hermiony było o wiele łatwiej i zaliczyłem starożytne runy na Powyżej Oczekiwań. Wydawało się, że teraz, przynajmniej przez najbliższy czas, nie muszę się obawiać żadnych nieprzyjemnych niespodzianek.

Pojawiło się jednak coś nowego, co wpływało na nastrój w szkole.

Harry Potter chodził po korytarzach niczym chmura gradowa, będąc niemiłym absolutnie dla wszystkich. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że pojawił się Draco Malfoy, wersja: Gryfon. Początkowo zwalano jego zachowanie na fakt kłótni z przyjaciółmi, ale wkrótce wszyscy zaczęli go unikać, co w dziwny sposób wydawało się mu pasować. Zaniepokojonej Ginny powiedziano, że ta nagła przyjaźń z Danem Lind jest na polecenie Dumbledore’a. Najwyraźniej chciała kilka razy interweniować, wykazując coś w rodzaju uczucia do Harry’ego Pottera i troski o niego. Ale wszystko to było raczej niezręczne i przynosiło bardzo dużo niedomówień i złości. Ginny była zła i powtarzała, że nawet jeśli całość zerwania przyjaźni z Harrym Potterem jest na pokaz, to to wszystko i tak zachodzi za daleko.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego tak się zachowuje. - burknęła Hermiona, stawiając bardzo dużego kleksa na swoim wypracowaniu, po czym usuwając go gwałtownym ruchem różdżki. - Ja wiem, że on to nie ty. Od samego początku to wiedzieliśmy. Ale nasze kłótnie wychodziły głównie z tego, że nie rozumieliśmy jego zachowania, a on nie rozumiał, co chcemy mu przekazać. Nie wydawał się być wtedy ...

\- Dupkiem? - podpowiedział Ron, wpychając sobie ciastko do buzi.

\- Może nie użyłabym tego słowa, ale coś w tym jest.

\- Jego sytuacja też nie jest prosta. Zapewne z wielu rzeczy musiał zrezygnować - przypomniałem delikatnie.

\- Choćby i nawet tak było, to zawsze mógł ze mną porozmawiać! Na pewno mu ulży, gdy sobie nieco odpuści. A on tylko chodzi i warczy, gdy tylko ktoś się do niego zbliża. W tym tygodniu nikt się do niego nie odezwał ani razu! I, nie licząc zajęć, nikt jego głosu nie usłyszał. Przecież my wiemy, co się stało! Może z nami otwarcie porozmawiać. - Dziewczyna uparcie dyskutowała.

Westchnąłem.

\- Hermiono. Mimo tego, że ja przyjaźniłem się z wami od lat, on został do przyjaźni z wami zmuszony. Może to go hamuje. - Hermiona pokiwała głową na znak, że zrozumiała.

\- Cholerna szkoda, że już nie grasz w Quidditcha - oświadczył nagle Ron, który najwyraźniej przestał się przysłuchiwać naszej rozmowie i zaczął myśleć o czymś innym, w tym przypadku o Quidditchu. Ron często myślał o Quidditchu.

\- Język, panie Weasley. - Rozbrzmiał głos i z płomieni wyłonił się Severus. Ron natychmiast usiadł sztywno na swoim miejscu na sofie, mimo że jeszcze chwilę wcześniej leżał na niej rozłożony całym ciałem.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Profesorze. - Hermiona jak zwykle była tą, która pierwsza otrząsnęła się na widok Severusa Snape’a. - Widzieliśmy się już dzisiaj, panno Granger, nie trzeba być tak oficjalnym.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. - Owszem. Czy w związku z tym nie miałby pan nic przeciwko, gdybym zaczęła do pana mówić po imieniu? - rzuciła wyzywająco. Zacisnąłem wargi, by ukryć cisnący mi się na usta uśmiech na widok miny Severusa. Ten zerknął na mnie i wiedziałem, że wyczytał wszystko z mojej twarzy.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko. Ale tylko w tym towarzystwie. Nieakceptowalnym byłoby usłyszeć to nawet na korytarzu szkolnym.

\- Dziękuję, Severusie. Ja z Ronem również nie mamy nic przeciwko temu, gdybyś mówił nam po imieniu. - Ron sapnął, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale to przemilczał.

\- Co cię do nas sprowadza? - zapytałem, chcąc zmienić temat.

To było istotne pytanie, bo od dwóch tygodni, w ciągu których Hermiona i Ron, moi nowo odzyskani, starzy przyjaciele, znowu zaczęli się ze mną spotykać, Severus zakłócił nasze spotkanie tylko raz. Na samym początku, by polecić moim przyjaciołom, by uważali na moje przemiany. Jego pojawienie się teraz, było raczej nieoczekiwane.

\- Mogę cię prosić na słówko? - zapytał mężczyzna.

Pokiwałem głową i wkrótce znaleźliśmy się w sypialni. Gdy tylko drzwi się za nami zamknęły, usta mężczyzny pochwyciły moje. Nie broniłem się, tylko otoczyłem go swoim ogonem tak, by nie miał możliwości odejścia ode mnie zbyt szybko. Pochłaniałem jego wargi, czując lekki posmak wina na jego języku i nagle nie mogłem znaleźć sensownego powodu na to, dlaczego popchnięcie go na łóżko, by dobrać się do jego spodni, nie jest dobrym pomysłem, gdy tuż za drzwiami siedzą moi przyjaciele.

\- Czyżby twoja przyjaciółka poddała mnie jakiemuś testowi? - zapytał, odrywając się po dłuższej chwili, a ja uśmiechnąłem się diabolicznie.

-Tak. To był test na człowieczeństwo, Severusie - powiedziałem zaczepnie.

\- Czyżby miała ku temu jakieś wątpliwości? - A czy ja wiem? - parsknąłem. - Może to ma coś wspólnego z twoim pogodnym nastawieniem do świata, pokazywanym w szkole, oraz łatką wampira?

\- Czy ktoś przypuszcza, że wysysam twoją krew by się pożywić? - Z uśmieszkiem przygryzł zębami moją szyję, a przez moje ciało przeszedł dreszcz i po prostu nie mogłem powstrzymać kolejnego chichotu.

Jeszcze nie tak dawno temu ogromnie trudno było wywołać uśmiech na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów. Teraz, przynajmniej w mojej obecności, przychodziło mu to tak naturalnie.

\- Ona po prostu się o mnie martwi. Chce wiedzieć, czy jesteś w stanie dla mnie przełknąć gorycz jej bezczelności i zachowywać się jak miły obywatel. - Wpatrywaliśmy się w swoje oczy przez kilka następnych chwil, a jego uśmiech powoli zanikał.

\- Czy coś się stało? -Tak właściwie to nic takiego. Po prostu czuję się nieco zaniedbany. Nie było cię w moich komnatach od tygodnia.

Pogładził mnie delikatnie swoimi szczupłymi palcami po plecach wzdłuż kręgosłupa, od łopatek w dół, aż do kości ogonowej. Westchnąłem szczęśliwy na uczucie jego skóry i magii pieszczącej moje zmysły.

\- Byłeś ostatnio nieco zajęty przez te wszystkie potwornie męczące testy, które zrobiłeś nam z okazji zbliżających się ferii świątecznych. Chciałem ci dać więcej czasu na obmyślenie kolejnych.

\- Ale to nie znaczy, że wyrzekam się przez to twojego towarzystwa. Nie musisz przecież siedzieć cały wieczór w moich komnatach i się nudzić. Tylko... czasami... może... - Zakończył kulawo, a ja przytuliłem go mocno do siebie, czując się niezwykle szczęśliwy w tym właśnie momencie.

\- Przyjdę. - powiedziałem tylko cicho i pozwoliłem sobie przytulać go jeszcze chwileczkę dłużej.

\- Jak myślisz: czy oni to robią? - Usłyszałem pytanie Rona, gdy tylko otworzyłem drzwi.

\- Nie, nie robimy „tego”, jak to pan barwnie określił, panie Weasley - powiedział spokojnie Severus.

Ron cały poczerwieniał na twarzy, a ja z Hermioną uśmiechnęliśmy się rozbawieni do siebie nad jego głową.

\- Życzę miłego wieczoru - oświadczył jeszcze i zniknął w kominku, wracając do swoich komnat.

Spojrzałem na Rona.

\- Robimy „to”? Serio, Ron?

\- No, bo nie wychodziliście z sypialni jakiś czas, a ja nie wiedziałem, czy powinienem się ewakuować zanim zobaczę coś czego nie będę chciał widzieć.

Hermiona zachichotała i zmieniła temat, za co byłem jej wdzięczny, choć Ron pewnie nawet bardziej.

Jakiś czas później, gdy opuścili już komnaty, chwyciłem garść proszku Fiuu w dłonie i udałem się do kochanka. Severus siedział przy swoim biurku, coś jeszcze pisząc, więc wziąłem prysznic i położyłem się w jego łóżku. Musiałem przysnąć, bo obudził mnie ruch materaca, gdy położył się obok mnie. Musnął moje usta delikatnie i przytulił. Od tamtej nocy nie sypialiśmy już więcej osobno. Najwyraźniej Severusowi też zaczął doskwierać brak drugiej osoby obok podczas nocy.

XXX

Końcówka papierosa żarzyła się w mroku niczym olbrzymi świetlik, a dłoń, w której się znajdował, trzęsła się niekontrolowanie. Nie spodziewałem się spotkać go tak nagle. Sam na sam, w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Nie wiem, albo przynajmniej nie wiedziałem, co mnie przyciągnęło do pomieszczenia, dopóki nie usłyszałem tego dźwięku po raz drugi. Drżącego cichego szlochu. Harry Potter siedział na parapecie patrząc przez okno i płakał.

\- Hey.

Obrócił się tak gwałtownie, że prawie spadł na ziemię podczas ruchu i pospiesznego wycierania mokrych oczu. Spodziewałem się różnych reakcji, ale on po prostu ponownie usiadł, tak jak siedział, wlepiając wzrok w okno.

\- Cześć. - bąknął.

Podszedłem bliżej i oparłem się o jedną z kabin.

Zazwyczaj o tej porze już dawno byłem w swoich komnatach, ale dziś postanowiłem odprowadzić Hermione i Rona do wieży Gryffindoru, co czasem robiłem. Gdy już wracałem, dźwięk szlochu przyciągnął mnie do tej toalety. Chociaż nie powinno mnie to dziwić, w końcu Jęcząca Marta wciąż tu popłakiwała, to tym razem brzmiało to na tyle inaczej, że zajrzałem do środka, znajdując tu jego. Chłopak nie patrzył na mnie, a i ja nie wiedziałem za bardzo co powiedzieć. W mojej głowie pojawił się przebieg rozmowy z Hermioną, która wspominała o samotniczym trybie życia Harry’ego Pottera.

\- Wiesz, że możesz z nami pogadać -zacząłem kulawo. -Ze mną, Hermioną i Ronem. Wiem, że teraz...

\- Nic, nie wiesz! - warknął, gasząc papierosa w toalecie. - Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, byś cokolwiek o mnie wiedział! To jest właśnie problemem! Wszyscy zachowują się jakby wiedzieli przez co przechodzę, ale tak naprawdę wiecie wielkie gówno! - Napiąłem się, chcąc mu odpowiedzieć, że byłem Harrym Potterem przez lata i naprawdę potrafię to sobie wyobrazić, ale, widząc jego wzrok, dotarło do mnie, że istotnie było coś więcej, coś czego się nawet nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że cię udaję - powiedziałem w końcu. - Przez lata byłem pewny, że jestem Harrym Potterem, choć okazało się to kłamstwem. Mnie również Dumbledore postawił przed koniecznością zmiany mojego całego życia.

Chłopak zacisnął usta w gniewie, a jego oczy zabłysły wściekłością.

\- NIC NIE WIESZ!!! - wrzasnął, stając naprzeciwko mnie, a ja cieszyłem się, że rzuciłem zaklęcie wyciszające, zanim się do niego odezwałem. - Jesteś kolejną osobą, której się zdaje, że rozumie, o co chodzi, ale tak nie jest! Nic nie kapujesz! - Przełknąłem gulę w gardle, widząc jego pełen rozpaczy wzrok.

\- To mi wyjaśnij - powiedziałem spokojnie. - Chyba mogę stwierdzić, że jestem zapewne jedną z niewielu osób, z którą mógłbyś pogadać o swojej sytuacji, bez niebezpieczeństwa wydania jakichś tajemnic, które narzucił nam Dumbledore.

O dziwo to go uspokoiło i wrócił na parapet. Wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i zajrzał krytycznie do środka.

\- Zostały mi trzy, poczęstuj się.

\- Nie palę.

-Ja też. Ale to prezent pożegnalny od kumpla i nie chciałem go zmarnować.

Wziąłem papierosa, a Harry zapalił oba. Jarzące się knoty zabłysły w ciemnej łazience. Żaden z nas nie zaciągnął się szarym dymem, a popiół spadał na podłogę. - Nie jestem tobą, wiesz o tym. Prawda?

\- Wiem. - Potwierdziłem. - A ty nie jesteś mną, więc wcale się nie dziwię, że plan Dumbledore'a z naszą zamianą nie zadziałał. - Skinął głową, podniósł papierosa i pomachał nim w powietrzu, a ten rozjarzył się nieco bardziej na krótką chwilę.

\- Wiedziałem, że jestem Harrym Potterem. Od dziecka znałem prawdę. W papierach szkolnych zawsze kazano mi się przedstawiać jako Harry North. Jednak zawsze wiedziałem, że moje nazwisko to Potter i zawsze wiedziałem, że w końcu wyląduje w Hogwarcie. - Słuchałem, patrząc jak popiół spada z końcówki papierosa, krusząc się w powietrzu do prawie niewidzialnych drobinek.

\- Opiekowała się mną przyjaciółka mojej matki. Ponoć w szkole były nierozłączne, a później razem dołączyły do Zakonu Feniksa. Miałem mnóstwo zdjęć i albumów swoich rodziców. Słuchałem tysiąca opowieści o swojej matce i ojcu. Niczego tak bardzo na tym świecie nie pragnąłem jak dostać list z Hogwartu i w wieku jedenastu lat pojechać wraz z innymi do szkoły, do której chodzili moi rodzice. - Potter odetchnął ciężko i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. - Nie pozwolono mi. Musiałem być chroniony. Rozumiesz, co to oznacza? Wiesz, co mi zrobili?

Pokręciłem głową, choć przeczuwałem, co powie.

\- Nie pozwolono mi iść do żadnej szkoły. Nawet do Salem w Ameryce. Nauczanie prywatne. Wtedy byłem jeszcze małym gówniarzem i po cichu liczyłem na to, że w końcu mi pozwolą, przecież obiecali. Jednak to się przeciągało. Nie znałem żadnego magicznego dziecka, w obawie, że mogę się wygadać. Z wielkimi oporami pozwalano mi się czasem spotykać z mugolskimi dzieciakami, ale to nie było to samo, bo zawsze wtedy musiała mi towarzyszyć moja opiekunka. Nawet pozornie samowolne wypady kończyły się tym, że śledziła mnie w swojej animagicznej formie kota. Na początku nie zwracałem na to aż takiej uwagi. Ale później wręcz marzyłem o tym, by jakiś samochód potrącił ten mój koci cień.

\- Przesrane - stwierdziłem po prostu. Jak sam bym się czuł, gdyby odebrano mi możliwość pójścia do Hogwartu? Nie potrafiłem sobie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Jednak, sięgając pamięcią wstecz, potrafiłem jeszcze przywołać te uczucia i to pierwsze wrażenie, jakie czułem, gdy po raz pierwszy, płynąc łódką, zbliżaliśmy się do oświetlonego kolorową magią Hogwartu. Harry’emu to odebrano.

\- Wtedy zaczęły do mnie docierać historie o Harrym Potterze mieszkającym w Anglii - powiedział poważnie, patrząc mi w oczy. - O tajemniczych komnatach z potworami, o Trollach, Bazyliszkach, Dementorach. O przygodach jak z jakiegoś filmu. To mnie przerażało.

Przeczesał swoje włosy odgarniając je na tył głowy. Blizna była widoczna na jego bladym czole. - Nie jestem tobą i to mnie przeraża. Sam z resztą widziałeś. Wystarczyło spotkanie z Akromantulami, a mnie sparaliżowało. Nie pamiętałem żadnych przydatnych zaklęć, pomimo że mnie szkolono specjalnie do takich sytuacji. Tysiące razy pojedynkowałem się z opiekunką, a wtedy nie byłem wstanie podnieść różdżki. Jak mam spełnić oczekiwania wszystkich co do mojego nazwiska? Nie jestem żadnym bohaterem! Nie jestem tobą! Jak ludzie w ogóle mogą oczekiwać, że będę walczył, gdy ja nie potrafię! Jak można mnie wychwalać za to, że pokonałem Sam-Wiesz-Kogo mając zaledwie roczek, skoro ja nawet tego nie pamiętam?

Westchnąłem głęboko i nagle... zacząłem się śmiać. Nie mogłem tego powstrzymać. Chichot sam mi się wyrwał z ust. Potter zamrugał zdziwiony, a potem zacisnął usta gniewnie.

\- Po co ja w ogóle z tobą...

\- Nie! Przepraszam! Serio! Po prostu. - Przestałem się śmiać. Chociaż wciąż się uśmiechałem. - Po prostu myślisz dokładnie to samo co ja. Jak ludzie mogą oczekiwać cokolwiek od dzieciaka bez szkoły, gdy wszystko to było głównie łut szczęścia, a ja sam nic nie zrobiłem. Naprawdę, nie dawaj wiary temu, co było w gazetach.

Zmarszczyłem brwi. - Popatrzmy. Na pierwszym roku Trola znokautował Ron. I to do tego zwykłym Wingardium Leviosa. Później były te szalone komnaty z Kamieniem Filozoficznym. Z diabelskich sideł uratowała nas Hermiona, ona też rozwiązała zagadkę, Ron zagrał w szachy, a ja tylko mogłem pomóc swoim lataniem na miotle w schwytaniu latającego klucza. Niezbyt ciekawy wyczyn... No, i pod koniec, no cóż, głównie krzyczałem z przerażenia, nie mogąc się ruszyć przy spotkaniu z Voldemortem i zemdlałem. To naprawdę jest wyczyn, nie sądzisz? –zapytałem z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

Twarz Harry’ego była pusta, gdy patrzył się na mnie w tamtej chwili.

\- Na drugim roku jedyne, w czym się wykazałem, to biegłe posługiwanie się mowy węży. To Hermiona odkryła prawdę o bazyliszku, a dzięki Ronowi pozbyliśmy się najbardziej narcystycznego czarodzieja w historii Hogwartu, który chciał nas zabić. A gdyby nie to, że bazyliszkowi wydłubał oczy Fawkes, sam bym leżał w Komnacie Tajemnic nieżywy. Tak swoją drogą -szepnąłem nico ciszej w jego stronę. - To wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic jest właśnie w tej łazience. Chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy, i rozejrzał się, nieco spanikowany. - Turniej Trójmagiczny przeżyłem dlatego, że śmierciożercy i Voldemort chcieli bym go przeszedł. Po to by mnie dorwać. To oni podawali mi odpowiedzi wręcz na tacy. Jedyne, czym się podczas niego wykazałem, to latanie na miotle, i to jest chyba jedyne co potrafię. A takich sytuacji było mnóstwo! Tak naprawdę, jedyna prawdziwa walka, w jakiej uczestniczyłem, składała się z trzech zaklęć i panicznej ucieczki. To, co piszą w gazetach, to bzdury. Sam nigdy niczego nie dokonałem. Tak właściwie, bohaterami naszych przygód byli głównie Ron i Hermiona, a ludzie te wyczyny wychwalają, bo sądzą, że to było bohaterstwo, podczas gdy to tylko magnez nazwiska. Dlatego się śmieję. Bo myślimy dokładnie to samo.

Harry popatrzył na wygaszonego już papierosa i odłożył go na parapet, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Może i po części to sobie wmawiasz. Ale ja cię widziałem. Akromantule pojawiły się znikąd. A ty stanąłeś i obroniłeś wszystkich.

\- Nie zapomnij kolejności wydarzeń! Najpierw siedziałem na podłodze jak ten idiota i dupę ruszyłem dopiero wtedy, gdy Hermiona krzyknęła. A jedynym zaklęciem jakie rzuciłem, było Inferno, ale to chyba tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że omawialiśmy atak Akromantull na zajęciach u Penausa wcześniej i to było jedyne zaklęcie, które przyszło mi do głowy. Dodajmy tutaj, że Ron śmiertelnie boi się pająków, a mimo to, to on wcześniej potrafił zareagować i rzucić jakiekolwiek zaklęcie.

Harry milczał chwilę po czym też krótko się zaśmiał.

\- Jak to przedstawiasz w takim świetle, to faktycznie twoi przyjaciele zasługują na to, by być bohaterami tej opowieści.

\- Dobrze, że się w tym zgadzamy. - Mój papieros także się dopalił. Odłożyłem peta na parapet.

\- Dlaczego wypalasz te papierosy?

Harry westchnął. Zmartwienie i smutek zabłysły w jego oczach.

\- Kumpel mi je dał tuż przed tym, jak wyjeżdżałem. Znalazłem sobie grupkę mugolskich przyjaciół. Szaleni wariaci, którzy każdą wolną chwile spędzali w skateparku. Była nas w sumie piątka. Lubiłem słuchać z nimi muzyki. Grać na gitarze, czy na konsoli. Po prostu się szwendać. Naprawdę ich lubiłem. Mieliśmy się kontaktować po moim wyjeździe. Kyle, ten który dał mi fajki, powiedział, że to na przypomnienie tego jak śmierdzi, bym o nim nie zapomniał. -Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. - Obiecali, że będą do mnie pisać listy. Można z Hogsmade wysyłać i odbierad mugolską pocztę, wiesz?

\- Nie, nie mam mugolskich przyjaciół.

\- Może i dobrze. - Harry wyciągnął ostatniego papierosa z paczki i zagapił się na niego. - Miał mi przysyłać paczkę raz w miesiącu. Wiesz? Ale nie przysłał. - Westchnął głęboko. - Dumbledore ich zobliwatował.

Wzrok Harryego zabłysnął złością i włożył delikatnie papierosa do paczki, a ja poczułem lodowaty dreszcz przechodzący mi przez ciało.

\- Nie chciałem tu przyjeżdżać. Po prostu się bałem i nie chciałem. Tysiąc razy bardziej wolałbym zostać w pełni mugolem, niż teraz przyjechać do Hogwartu, który kiedyś mi odebrano. Naprzykrzałem się temu starcu i starałem tyle razy doprowadzić go do złości, jak to tylko możliwe. Nie mogłem zastąpić kogoś innego, nie byłem tobą! – Spojrzał mi w oczy z rozpaczą. - Musiał mnie odesłać! Ale to nic nie dało. A później dowiedziałem się, że ten staruch zobliwatował moich przyjaciół i wymazał całe życie Harry’ego Northa, którym żyłem. Tak jakbym...

\- Nigdy nie istniał. - Dokończyłem razem z nim. Patrzyliśmy się przez chwilę na siebie w ciszy.

\- Masz to samo, prawda? -Pokiwałem głową.

\- Tylko ja przynajmniej mogłem w końcu odzyskać Rona i Hermionę. - Chłopak westchnął i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Naprawdę się rozumieliśmy. Kiedyś zdawało mi się, że to nie możliwe, żebyśmy się zaprzyjaźnili. Ale trudno było nie zauważyć, że jesteśmy tacy sami i naprawdę możemy zostać dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Zbliżała się jednak już cisza nocna, więc musieliśmy wrócić do swoich łóżek. Harry’emu Potterowi na pewno wystarczy już w tym roku szla...

\- Czyżby ochota na kolejny szlaban, panie Potter? Obydwoje obróciliśmy się w stronę drzwi, w których stał Severus Snape. Spojrzał na mnie przelotnie, zaciskając usta w wąską linię, a gdy przeniósł wzrok na Harry’ego jego usta zaczęły się układać w jakieś już go świerzbiące zgryźliwe uwagi.

\- Dobry wieczór, Severusie - powiedziałem, tym samym sprawiając, że zamknął usta z głośnym „klap” swoich zębów i zaliczając wytrzeszcz oczu Harry’ego.

Powiedziałem do niego po imieniu przy Harrym Potterze! Och, będę musiał się wytłumaczyć. Jednak to wydawał się najprostszy sposób, by powstrzymać go przed tym, by zaczął wygłaszać swoje, na pewno efektownie miażdżące, uwagi.

\- Słuchaj - zwróciłem się do Pottera. - Wpadnij do mnie jutro razem z Ronem i Hermioną. Naprawdę nie musimy ciągnąć już tej farsy z udawaniem. Możesz ich poznać, będąc sobą. Jestem pewien, że cię polubią, a Hermiona na pewno będzie wiedziała co zrobić w sprawie twoich przyjaciół. - Harry nieco niepewnie odwrócił wzrok od Snape’a.

\- Mieli okazję mnie poznać i im się nie spodobałem.

\- Teraz będą znowu mieli okazję. Daj im i sobie szansę. Pomożemy ci. Zaczynam się też zastanawiać nad stworzeniem jakiegoś zorganizowanego ruchu oporu przeciwko metodom Dumbledore'a. Jak chcesz możemy zacząć zbierać członków. Choć najlepiej gdybyśmy sami wymyślili nazwę, bo jak zostawimy to Hermionie, to skończymy z czymś w rodzaju WESZ. - Potter zaśmiał się i westchnął. Wahał się jeszcze. - Mówię poważnie, Harry przyjdź do nas jutro. Nie musisz już nikogo udawać, bądź sobą.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i, zerknąwszy na Snape’a, pewnie dziwiąc się, dlaczego ten spokojnie pozwala nam tak sobie rozmawiać, powiedział ciche „cześć” i wyszedł.

\- Czyżbyś polubił się z Harrym Potterem? - zapytał Snape, gdy drzwi się zamknęły.

\- Coś w tym stylu. - Zmarszczyłem brwi. - Wydawało mi się, że rzuciłem zaklęcie wyciszające. Jakim cudem nas wykryłeś? - Właśnie dzięki temu. Kierowałem się do biblioteki korytarzem i w pewnym momencie moje kroki przestały być słyszalne. Więc wiedziałem, że ktoś w okolicy rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające. Spodziewałem się jednak migdalącej się pary. A nie Dana Lind i Harry’ego Pottera na prywatnej pogawędce.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Po prostu dotarło do mnie, że jest samotny. Chciałem pogadać.

\- I czego się dowiedziałeś?

-Tego, że możemy zostać przyjaciółmi –powiedziałem, a Snape zamrugał.

\- Wolałbym, abyś tego uniknął. To może zwrócić uwagę Czarnego Pana na ciebie.

\- Na to raczej już za późno. Harry wydaje się być naprawdę w porządku. Nie chciałbym go zostawić teraz samego.

\- Dan. Mówię bardzo poważnie. Nie koleguj się z nim. - Głos Snape’a był bardzo twardy, gdy to mówił. Nigdy jeszcze nie słyszałem u niego takiego tonu.

\- Severusie? Czy coś się stało? - Mężczyzna zacisnął wargi, jakby chciał coś mi wyznać, lecz się powstrzymywał. Podszedłem do niego, chwytając jego sztywno zaciśnięte dłonie.

-Jesteśmy w tym razem, prawda? Mamy sobie nawzajem pomagać. Nie mamy nikogo oprócz siebie. - Starałem się spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale on odwrócił głowę. - Co się dzieje? Dlaczego nie mogę się zaprzyjaźnić z Harrym Potter’em. To naprawdę miły chłopak, który jest całkowicie sam. Stracił wszystko, Severusie. Dumbledore zobliwiatował jego przyjaciół, więc nawet do nich o radę nie może się zwrócić. Nie mogę go zostawić teraz samego i odepchnąć, gdy tak niewiele brakowało, abym to ja stracił swoich przyjaciół.

Mężczyzna rozejrzał się jeszcze raz, najwyraźniej szukając jakiś intruzów i spojrzał mi w końcu w oczy. Nagle jego dłonie pochwyciły mnie, bardzo mocno przyciskając do drugiego ciała.

\- Czarny Pan cię szuka - szepnął cicho wprost w moje ucho.

Nie dotarło do mnie na początku, to co powiedział.

\- Na ostatnim spotkaniu, gdy byłeś jeszcze nieprzytomny po załataniu osłony Hogwartu... On wie, że w zamku jest istota potrafiąca przyjąć postać pół węża.

\- Otworzyłem usta. - Ale jak...? Przecież mówiłeś, że Penaus...

\- To nie on! Nie wiem, kto szpieguje, ale to nie on, był wtedy nieprzytomny! Mimo naszych starań i tak ktoś doniósł Voldemortowi o tobie. A on wyraził chęć dostania ciebie. - Zadrżałem na całym ciele, czując lodowaty dreszcz, biegnący wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Ktoś był szpiegiem w Hogwarcie i doniósł o mnie Voldemortowi, a teraz znowu byłem u niego na liście.

\- Szczęściem, zdaje się nie wiedzieć, kim jesteś. –wyszeptał mężczyzna.

\- To znaczy?

\- Nie jest pewnien, kim jesteś. Nie wie nawet ile lat ma osoba, której szuka, czy to chłopak, czy dziewczyna. Wie tylko, że ktoś taki jest w Hogwarcie. Kazał mi cię znaleźć i dostarczyć w nienaruszonym stanie.

\- Czyli on tak naprawdę nic nie wie? Czyli jestem jeszcze bezpieczny?

\- Nie czuj się zbyt pewny - syknął. - Dan, nie wiemy, kto mu donosi. A to jest więcej niż niebezpieczne. Kazał mi odnaleźć pół wężą istotę w Hogwarcie. Jedynym sposobem, jaki mi podał to umiejętność rozmowy z wężami. Dla niepoznaki zacząłem wprowadzać na zajęciach eliksiry, do których potrzebny jest świeży jad żmii pustynnej. Na razie tylko u najstarszych klas, ale w końcu i u ciebie będą te zajęcia. Nie wolno ci się wydać. Rozumiesz?

Delikatnie chwycił moją twarz i powiedział bardzo wyraźnie -Uważaj na to, co mówisz i do kogo. Nie ma pewności co do tego, że to nie jest nikt z Gryffindoru. Żadnej pewności.

\- Ale moi przyjaciele... - Hermiona Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Raphael Brown, Sarah Blome. Te pięć osób zna sekret twojego ciała. I od teraz masz dopilnować, by nikt więcej się o tym nie dowiedział. Nawet bliźniaki, czy Ginewra Weasley. Nie Longbottom, Lovegood, czy nawet Colin Creevey. Nikt, Dan. - W jego oczach pojawiło się coś niepokojącego.

\- Severusie, ja wiem, że nie mogę tego rozpowiadać. Ja nie chcę tego nawet robić. Ale moi przyjaciele...

\- Nie rozumiesz. - Puścił mnie i odsunął się ode mnie. - To może nawet być ktoś z twojego bliskiego otoczenia. Pamiętasz dziennik i Ginny Weasley? Może nawet ktoś nieświadomie coś zapisał w pamiętniku. Może gdzieś mimochodem ktoś rozmawiał o tym na korytarzu. W najgorszym przypadku musimy dopuścić możliwość użycia eliksiru Wielosokowego.

Nie odpowiedziałem, nie sprzeczając się z nim więcej. Miał rację. Cały czas naciskali na to, by nikt się nie dowiedział. Severus pokładał naprawdę duże zaufanie w ocenie sytuacji moich przyjaciół, skoro do tej pory nie poddawał ich wierności w wątpliwość, ale skoro Voldemort zaczął ponownie na mnie polować, to i ja sam, miałem swój interes w tym, by mnie nie znalazł.


	24. Rozdział 22 - Komnata Tajemnic.

****Notka.**** NOWA BETA. Ahrimanka. Witam sercedznie. 

XXX

****Dan** **

Płomienie trzaskały w kominku, podczas gdy siedziałem już w swojej formie lamii przed Harrym, ciesząc się ciepłem na moich plecach. Razem z Ronem i Hermioną zerkaliśmy na nowego w naszym towarzystwie czarnowłosego chłopaka, a Harry robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, byleby nie gapić się na mój ogon zbyt ostentacyjnie.

Minęło już dobre pół godziny, a rozmowa wciąż nie chciała się kleić, i chyba tylko przez rozpaczliwą próbę podjęcia kolejnego tematu, Potter zapytał się mnie nagle o wczorajsze zachowanie Severusa.

Przełknąłem, nabrałem powietrza i obserwowałem, jak chłopak powoli sączy herbatę.

\- Bo jestem z Severusem parą – powiedziałem, chcąc mieć to już za sobą.

Harry zakrztusił się herbatą i zaczął intensywnie kasłać, wytrzeszczając oczy, wyraźnie zszokowany.

\- WRESZCIE! - wrzasnął Ron, podnosząc dłonie w stronę nieba, jakby ktoś wysłuchał jego modlitwy. - Wreszcie jakaś normalna reakcja! Słuchaj, ONA… - Wskazał oskarżycielsko palcem na Hermionę, zwracając się do Harry’ego. - …sądzi, że to jest romantyczne! Wyobrażasz sobie?! Romantyczne!

Hermiona wywróciła oczami, ja się zarumieniłem, a Harry zaczął się śmiać. Chyba w końcu przeszliśmy przez etap wymuszonej rozmowy.

\- Miłość ma to do siebie, że jest nieco romantyczna - rzuciłem obronnie. Widząc, że przyjaciele się na mnie gapią, poczułem, że rumieniec na moich policzkach się pogłębia.

Ron i Harry otworzyli usta, a Hermiona pisnęła. Moi przyjaciele wiedzieli, że nigdy bym nie wypowiedział tych słów zbyt swobodnie. Nie byłem kimś, kto wyznawał coś takiego bez pewności swoich uczuć.

\- Och, Dan. Kochasz go? Tak się cieszę. – Hermiona wstała ze swojego miejsca i przytuliła mnie gwałtownie, wyciskając powietrze z płuc.

\- Puść, Hermiono - sapnąłem i spuściłem wzrok, gdy to zrobiła.

\- Proszę, zapomnijcie o tym, co właśnie powiedziałem! I, na Merlina, nie mówcie Severusowi!

Nigdy nie powiedziałem mu tego prosto w oczy. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak by zareagował. Był o wiele starszy, bardziej doświadczony, posiadał pracę i dom. Ja nie miałem złamanego knuta i starałem się nie myśleć o tym, gdzie spędzę zbliżające się wakacje. Nie chciałem narzucać się Severusowi i zmuszać go, by za mnie płacił, a jednocześnie w tym samym momencie nie chciałem się z nim rozdzielać.

Związki bywały trudne. A miłość nie opierała się tylko na uczuciach. W dniu, w którym wyjawię mu swoje uczucia, chciałbym, by zrozumiał, że mówię poważnie i szczerze.

\- Ja już zapomniałem. Nie chcę pamiętać! – Ron wykonał znak krzyża na swojej piersi i zrobił ruchy dłońmi, jakby odganiał zło.

\- Ja z całą pewnością nie mam zamiaru rozmawiać o takich rzeczach ze Snape’em - dodał Harry, gapiąc się na mnie wytrzeszczonymi oczami i chyba nawet z lekkim podziwem.

\- Ignoruj ich Dan. To półgłówki - skomentowała całość Hermiona, patrząc mi roziskrzonym wzrokiem w oczy.

\- Po prostu nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego nie dostrzegacie tego, co ja - powiedziałem naburmuszony. - Severus potrafi być czasami naprawdę romantyczny i uroczy.

\- Snape? - Hary i Ron zapytali jednocześnie.

\- Tak - odparłem wyzywająco. - Z okazji urodzin wziął mnie do kina i restauracji. Czasami po ciszy nocnej chodzimy razem na spacery po zamku bądź błoniach. W tym roku też nikt nie ma szlabanów dłużej niż do dziewiątej, bo Severus chce ze mną spędzać więcej czasu; śmieje się ze mnie, gdy beknie mi się po jedzeniu, wyczarował dla mnie olbrzymi puchaty koc, tak by cała moja forma lamii mogła się nim przykryć w zimne wieczory, a czasami myje mi włosy różowym szamponem, zapewniając mnie wciąż, że to przeciw pchłom i tak naprawdę zapach truskawek nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

Zarumieniłem się intensywnie, widząc, że cała trójka gryfonów patrzy na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Snape? - Tym razem i Hermiona dołączyła do chórku zdziwionych.

\- Hermiono! – zgromiłem ją wzrokiem, oburzony na widok jej zaskoczonej miny. Myślałem, że jest po mojej stronie.

\- Wybacz Dan. Wiem, że go lubisz, i tak dalej… jednak to, co mówisz...

\- Czy to na pewno Snape? - wtrącił Ron. - Może ktoś się z nim podmienia.

Zacisnąłem usta ze złości.

-To nie tak, że ci nie wierzymy. Tylko to, co opisujesz… brzmi tak... no wiesz. Normalnie. Jak u każdej pary - powiedziała ostrożnie Hermiona.

\- A co sądziłaś, że robimy? - wykrzyknąłem.

\- No cóż. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Myślałam, że głównie zgrywacie się w… no wiesz, łóżku. Nie mogłam sobie wyobrazić, byś był w aż tak zażyłych stosunkach z nim w czasie wolnym. Sądziłam raczej, że głównie siedzicie tylko w swoim towarzystwie, czytając jakieś książki. Może od czasu do czasu pomagasz mu w eliksirach, czy wspierasz go w poprawianiu prac młodszych roczników. Ale trudno mi sobie wyobrazić profesora na zwykłym spacerze.

\- Naprawdę można z nim normalnie rozmawiać? - zapytał Ron, chwytając mnie za rękaw szaty, bym spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Czy on się czasami uśmiecha? - dodał Harry konspiracyjnym szeptem, podejmując temat.

\- Czy wy sądzicie, że ja jestem jakimś masochistą, spotykającym się z facetem, który każe mi na randce czyścić kociołki?

Nie odpowiedzieli od razu, a ja zdecydowałem, że się na nich obrażam.

\- Idę stąd! – stwierdziłem unosząc podbródek, po czym na chwilę pozbyłem się ogona, chwyciłem garść proszku fiuu, i wchodząc do kominka, przeniosłem się do kwater Severusa, zanim zdążyli powiedzieć coś więcej.

Severus uniósł głowę znad swoich papierów i popatrzył na mnie, zaskoczony tak wczesną jak na dziś wizytą. Nic nie powiedziałem, tylko przeszedłem przez pokój i wspiąłem się na jego kolana, przytulając się do niego, podczas gdy Severus objął mnie, gładząc moje plecy.

Cholera, tak bardzo chciałem zgrywać dorosłego, ale i tak zawsze najpierw robiłem, a później myślałem. Nie mogłem jednak nic poradzić na to, że jak zobaczyłem Severusa i jego magię, pierwszym, co zrobiłem, było wdrapanie się na jego kolana, domagając się dotyku. Poważni dorośli ludzie nie zmieniali się w przytulający rzep.

\- Czy coś się stało? – zapytała moja poduszka, a ja, gładząc go dłonią po piersi i wtulając twarz w jego kark, westchnąłem.

\- Obraziłem się na przyjaciół - oświadczyłem.

Przeczesał moje włosy.

Tyle dobrego, że mnie nie odtrącał i nie komentował mojego dziecinnego zachowania, którego nie mogłem nijak powstrzymać.

\- A można wiedzieć, co zrobili?

\- Bo... bo mi nie wierzą, kiedy mówię, jaki jesteś.

Uniósł brwi.

\- Nawet Hermiona! - dodałem z wyrzutem. - Oni myślą, że my razem to tylko czyścimy kociołki i warzymy eliksiry! I że mój czas z tobą niewiele różni się od szlabanu! Oni nie wierzą, że śmiejesz się razem ze mną. Sądzą, że jesteś jakimś nieczułym dupkiem! A przecież jesteś tak wspaniały!

Jego magia zawibrowała i dotarło do mnie, że jest rozbawiony.

\- No cóż. - Mężczyzna odchrząknął. - W końcu mnie nie znają. Jakoś nie mieli ku temu okazji. Poza tym, nie mam tendencji do bycia swobodnym przy innych osobach. Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale nawet w pokoju nauczycielskim nie przebywam zbyt wiele, a moimi jedynymi i rzadkimi gośćmi są Minerwa oraz wcześniej Albus, co, jak wiesz, ostatnio się zmieniło.

Westchnąłem, starając się uspokoić. Bycie w jego pobliżu pomagało.

\- Złości mnie, że posądzają cię o bycie jakimś dupkiem.

Severus parsknął śmiechem.

\- Dan. Przecież ja jestem dupkiem! Ostatnio na zajęciach szóstego roku zrobiłem wszystkim niezapowiedziany sprawdzian ze starych, już nieaktualnych metod warzenia eliksiru żywej śmierci, z zapytaniem, dlaczego metody się zmieniły. Nikt, nawet twoja przyjaciółka, nie zdobył wyższej oceny niż zadowalający. No cóż, nie licząc Slytherinu, choć i Malfoy powinien dostać Trolla.

Zamrugałem.

\- Ja… ja myślałem…

\- …że jestem na zajęciach inny niż kiedyś? - Severus uniósł brwi. - Mam ci przypomnieć, że Malfoyowie powinni widzieć we mnie wroga Harry’ego Pottera? Takiego, który nie znosi go całym sobą?

Zmarkotniałem i zacząłem gładzić jego kark.

\- Na zajęciach na piątym roku... nie jesteś taki... Myślałem, że... to się zmieniło.

Snape westchnął i spojrzał mi poważnie w oczy.

\- Zajęcia piątego roku to zajęcia z tobą. To coś innego. Zapewne brzmi to jak klasyczna wymówka, jednak jako nauczyciel, będący w związku z uczniem, nie potrafię zachowywać się na lekcjach z tobą tak samo, jak na zajęciach pozostałych studentów. Wielokrotnie przyłapuję się na tym, że przecież miałem komuś wlepić szlaban, a znowu o tym zapomniałem. Albo, że powinienem mieć przynajmniej jedną ofiarę niesprawiedliwej oceny, ale jak myślę sobie, że później może będziesz omawiać swoje wypracowania z kolegami z roku, wszystko wygląda inaczej. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że w tym roku jestem bardzo niesystematyczny, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać.

Zamrugałem, a później zachichotałem, chowając twarz na jego ramieniu.

\- Niesystematyczny, Severusie? W byciu niesprawiedliwym nauczycielem? Powiedz mi, czy ty prowadzisz jakiś grafik?

Wymruczał gniewnie pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak „zarozumiały bachor”, ale przy tym nie przestawał mnie przytulać, więc nie wziąłem tego zbytnio do siebie.

\- Nie złość się na nich o coś, na co żaden z nas nic nie może poradzić. W szczególności ja. Jeszcze dla ciebie jestem w stanie przełknąć ten niedorzeczny pomysł Granger ze zwracaniem się po imieniu do siebie nawzajem, ale wcześniej bym na to nigdy nie pozwolił. Na pewno nie do czasu, aż ukończą szkołę i zdadzą jakieś egzaminy mistrzowskie. Wiesz przecież, że nie jestem duszą towarzystwa. Nie lubię przebywać wśród zbyt dużej ilości osób. Nie cieszy mnie to.

\- Przypomnij mi w takim razie… - zacząłem powoli, marszcząc przy tym brwi. - …jakim cudem wylądowaliśmy razem?

\- Byliśmy sami w ukrytym domu i znaleźliśmy miłe zajęcie, polegające na obmacywaniu się, o ile dobrze pamiętam - powiedział szczerze, a ja znowu zachichotałem. -Do tego, co robiliśmy, nie trzeba prowadzić rozmowy. Nie kłóć się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi o moje zachowanie. Wiem, że jestem dupkiem, ale to jest image, który muszę utrzymać.

Zszedłem z jego kolan, całując go przy tym lekko w usta na pożegnanie.

\- Wracam do nich - oświadczyłem. - Pojawię się później.

\- Zostawiłeś ich samych w swoich komnatach? – Uniósł jedną brew w niedowierzaniu.

\- Tak. I teraz zaczynam tego żałować. Pewnie właśnie kłócą się o to, co kto źle w którymś momencie powiedział, denerwując mnie. Mam nadzieję, że nie podpalili mi mebli.

Severus wywrócił oczami i ponownie spojrzał na tekst, który czytał, zanim się pojawiłem. - Tak swoją drogą, co im powiedziałeś?

\- Co? – zdziwiłem się, trzymając już proszek Fiuu w dłoni.

\- Co im powiedziałeś, by ich przekonać, że też mam serce?

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Nic niezwykłego. To, że byliśmy na kolacji i w kinie. To, że czasami spacerujemy w nocy po zamku. - Zagryzłem wargi i starałem się powstrzymać od uśmiechu. – To, że nosisz w parzyste dni czerwone majtki i to, że pewnego razu McGonagall, myśląc, że zrobi tym świetny prezent świąteczny, wysłała ci wibrator, a ty od dobrych sześciu lat nie odważyłeś się jej powiedzieć, że to tak naprawdę nie jest mugolski przyrząd do masażu.

Severus spłonął rumieńcem, a ja uciekłem, zanim zdążył coś odpowiedzieć bądź rzucić we mnie jakąś klątwą.

Wyszedłem z kominka w swoich komnatach, śmiejąc się do rozpuku i prawie się przewróciłem na stopniu.

Gryfoni wciąż tam byli i najwyraźniej prowadzili zażartą dyskusję przez cały czas mojej nieobecności, bo Hermiona była niesamowicie rozczochrana, tak jakby szarpała swoje włosy, a Ron z Harrym siedzieli na przeciwległych krańcach pomieszczenia.

\- Nie kłóćmy się o to więcej - powiedziałem po prostu, wciąż się uśmiechając. - Razem z Severusem uznaliśmy, że jednak jest dupkiem i nie ma co w tym temacie dyskutować.

Cała trójka wymieniła zszokowane spojrzenia.

\- Przepraszam, że się uniosłem - wyszeptałem.

\- Ekhem. No więc. - Hermiona wzięła głębszy oddech.

W tej samej chwili płomienie buchnęły w górę i z kominka za moimi plecami wyszedł Severus. Wzrok miał bardzo poważny, gdy przyglądał się twarzom osób, znajdujących się w moich komnatach.

\- Nie powiedziałeś im tego. – obwieścił grobowym głosem.

Zaśmiałem się głośno. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Severus za to zmrużył gniewnie oczy. Powiedział mi o tej sprawie kiedyś w największym sekrecie. Wydawało mi się iście zabawnym to, że Snape do tej pory nie odważył się powiedzieć poważnej profesor McGonagall o tym, jak niestosowny prezent mu podarowała.

Nikt by się nie spodziewał takich objawów zawstydzenia u mistrza eliksirów.

\- Nie powiedziałem - zapewniłem, a Severus zacisnął tylko wargi, obrócił się i wrócił przez kominek do siebie.

\- Nie powiedziałeś czego? – zainteresował się Ron.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz, żeby tu wrócił i cię zabił, lepiej nie pytaj – odparłem.

\- Dan. Nie chcieliśmy, by to cię tak zdenerwowało. Jeśli mówisz, że Snape jest... inny z tobą... to ci wierzymy. Choć nieco trudno nam jest to sobie wyobrazić – powiedziała Hermiona.

Pokiwałem głową z uśmiechem.

\- Naprawdę się już nie złoszczę. Po prostu dla mnie jest inny, nawet na zajęciach. I myślałem, że jest też inny dla reszty. - Westchnąłem i usiadłem na sofie. - Jednak powiedział mi, że na waszych zajęciach jest wciąż taki, jaki był. To znaczy, taki, jaki był w tamtym roku. Zdenerwowało mnie to, że nie wypatrzyliście tej zmiany, choć jest tak oczywista, a teraz wiem, że nie mieliście prawa jej zauważyć.

Hermiona podeszła i usiadła obok mnie. Jej wzrok był bardzo poważny, gdy chwyciła moje dłonie i spojrzała mi w oczy.

\- Najważniejsze jest to, że jesteś szczęśliwy.

Przez równo dwa swoje oddechy przypatrywałem się naszym splecionym palcom.

\- Z nim jestem szczęśliwy - szepnąłem w końcu. I naprawdę się tak czułem. Z Severusem byłem szczęśliwy.

\- Dobra. Dość tych sentymentów. – Ron klapnął naprzeciwko nas na sofie z ciężkim westchnieniem. - A tak swoją drogą, Dan, czy ty nie jesteś przypadkiem nagi teraz pod tą swoją koszulką?

Zamrugałem, zaskoczony, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że, istotnie, miałem na sobie tylko jedną z tych swoich długich czarnych koszul, których używałem, gdy zmieniałem swoją formę. Na to miałem narzuconą tylko zasuwaną bluzę, co stanowiło jedyne sztuki odzienia, żadnych spodni ani bokserek. A wszystko przez to, że podczas mojej spontanicznej decyzji odwiedzenia Severusa byłem już w swojej drugiej formie, teraz jednak miałem ponownie swoje nogi.

\- Ta... - mruknąłem cicho, nagle zawstydzony, bo kompletnie nie pomyślałem o tym, że mój strój może wydawać się nieco niestosowny.

\- Och, daj spokój, Ron! – zawołała Hermiona. - Przecież wiesz, że nie musi za każdym razem, gdy się zmienia, iść do sypialni, by nam to nie przeszkadzało! W końcu to jego pokoje i powinien czuć się tutaj swobodnie ze swoją drugą formą.

\- Nie. Nie o to mi chodzi. - Ron pokręcił głową. – Póki nie widać mu fajasa, gdy siedzi obok ciebie, to jest okej. Tylko zastanawia mnie, czy nie masz teraz przypadkiem nieco popiołu z kominka między pośladkami. W końcu dwa razy przemieszczałeś się Fiuu.

Zamrugałem, zaskoczony tokiem rozumowania przyjaciela, i zaśmiałem się cicho.

\- Trochę mam - przyznałem.

\- Więc jedna z zagadek wszechświata została rozwiązana - powiedział Harry Potter, do tej pory nieco milczący.

\- Ty też? – Ron spojrzał na niego. - Zawsze mnie zastanawiało, czy jakbym zafiukał gdzieś nago, to czy tak by się stało. Niestety nie miałem okazji sprawdzić tej teorii.

-Ja też nie. - Harry pokręcił głową. - Jak się mieszka z takimi sztywniakami w domu, raczej nie ma się na to odwagi. Nie wspominając, że trzeba by było jeszcze wybrać miejsce docelowe. A ja jakoś sobie nie wyobrażam, bym na przykład stanął w komnatach Dumbledore’a zupełnie nagi, z wyjaśnieniem, że chciałem sprawdzić, jak bardzo brudny między pośladkami będę po takiej podróży.

Hermiona po prostu gapiła się na dwójkę chłopaków z otwartymi ustami, a ja najpierw zacząłem chichotać, a później śmiać się tak głośno, że nie potrafiłem się opanować jeszcze przez długie minuty.

XXX

Grudzień nastał szybciej, niż ktokolwiek by się spodziewał. Tak samo jak przejście ze słonecznej jesieni do deszczowej, tak z dnia na dzień mokra i wilgotna pogoda stała się zmarzniętą zimą. Nikt nie przypuszczał, że wylewający się strumieniami deszcz z nieba następnego dnia zamieni się w grubą warstwę śniegu. A jednak tak się stało, i o świcie wszystko otulała kołderka z białego puchu.

Zbyt szybka zmiana pogody sprawiła, że drzewa uginały się pod ciężarem mokrych hałd śniegu, wyglądających jak przyklejone na stałe. Nadawało to jednak całości krajobrazu tak malowniczego widoku, że nawet ja, nielubiący ostatnio zimna, wyszedłem na błonia, by popodziwiać piękno sypiących z nieba płatków i porzucać się przez jakiś czas śnieżkami z przyjaciółmi.

Severusowi nie podobało się ani trochę to, że zacząłem dosyć sporo czasu spędzać nie tylko z Hermioną i Ronem, ale i z Harrym Potterem. Przez kilka dni wyraźnie dawał tego sygnały, a ja przez cały ten czas musiałem go uspokajać, mówiąc, że skoro przez tyle lat radziłem sobie jako Harry Potter, to teraz poradzę sobie również jako jego przyjaciel.

A Harry, gdy przestał być „wiecznie wstający lewą nogą”, jak go delikatnie określił Ron, okazał się być dość barwną i szczerą osobą. Cała nasza trójka zaczęła czuć, jakby musiała mu zdradzić wszystkie swoje tajemnice i sekrety, które powinien znać jako Harry Potter, którym byłem przez te wszystkie lata. On zaś bardziej otwarcie przyznawał się do kłopotliwych sytuacji, do jakich dochodziło, a z którymi nie wiedział, jak sobie poradzić. Pierwszą z nich był list do Syriusza. Harry zwlekał z odpisaniem, choć jego chrzestny w ciągu ostatnich tygodni wysłał do niego już kilkanaście wiadomości. Teraz wspólnie zasiedliśmy do stołu i odpisaliśmy Łapie, przepraszając za zwłokę.

Harry, ku zachwytowi i westchnieniom Hermiony oraz lekkiej irytacji Rona, potrafił grać na gitarze. Jego umiejętność wyszła na jaw, gdy pewnego razu w Pokoju Życzeń znalazł tenże instrument i zaczął na nim grać oraz śpiewać w takt muzyki, zwinnie przeplatając palcami po strunach. Pochwalił się także olbrzymim tatuażem na plecach, który sobie zrobił na złość opiekunce. Była to czarna jak smoła pantera z wyszczerzonymi kłami i groźnie zmrużonymi zielonymi oczami. Do tej pory kazano mu ją ukrywać pod zaklęciem. Ron był zachwycony, ale też zazdrosny, zwłaszcza jak się dowiedział, że proces tworzenia takiego mugolskiego dzieła na dużej przestrzeni pleców musiał być niezwykle bolesny.

Ze swojej strony pokazaliśmy mu działanie Mapy Huncwotów, którego do tej pory Harry nie odkrył, choć wiedział, że znaleziony w przekazanych mu rzeczach stary kawałek pergaminu musi mieć w sobie coś magicznego. Wykradliśmy się też wtedy do Miodowego Królestwa, by przypieczętować przyjaźń słodyczami. I choć Hermiona nie była za bardzo zadowolona z tej eskapady na zewnątrz, to i tak zjadła z nami słodycze, wciąż dorabiając świeżej ciepłej herbaty. W związku z tak intensywną i wesołą, wolną od nauki niedzielą, którą spędziłem razem z przyjaciółmi, wieczorem pierwszego tygodnia grudnia wchodziłem do komnat Severusa z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Cześć – przywitałem się, podnosząc się z kolan. Nawet to, że się przewróciłem, nie popsuło mi humoru, mimo że Severus marszczył kpiąco brwi. Zacząłem naprawdę sądzić, że liczy moje upadki po wypadnięciu z kominka.

Podszedłem do niego jednak w podskokach, odrywając kawałek wydobytej z kieszeni czekolady, i włożyłem ją trochę zaskoczonemu kochankowi do ust.

\- Miodowe Królestwo? - Uniósł brwi, gryząc czekoladę. - Nigdy mi nie wyjaśniłeś, jakim cudem przedostawałeś się te wszystkie lata do Hogsmeade – powiedział, nieco uważniej mi się przyglądając.

\- Niektórych sekretów pewnie nigdy nie odkryjesz - wymruczałem niskim głosem i nakarmiłem go na siłę kolejnym kawałkiem czekolady.

\- To może zróbmy wymianę – zaproponował, gdy już wszystko przełknął. Severus nie rozmawiał z pełnymi ustami. - Ja ci zdradzę jakieś tajne przejście bądź komnaty, a ty odwzajemnisz się tym samym.

Zastanowiłem się chwilę, po czym pokiwałem głową na zgodę. W końcu nie dowie się dzięki temu, jak działa mapa huncwotów, a jedynie gdzie są przejścia. No i fajnie by było dowiedzieć się o nowych. Byłem w stu procentach pewien, że Severus zna ich całkiem sporo.

\- Podejrzewam, że możemy od razu wykluczyć przejście pod Bijącą Wierzbą. Ono już nie istnieje – upewniłem się, obserwując reakcję kochanka, a ten skinął głową.

I tak nasza wiedza szybko została uzupełniona. Dla niepoznaki zacząłem od przejść, które, jak byłem przekonany, zna i Snape, a z których nigdy nie korzystałem, przez to że znał je również Filch. Severus nie znał przejścia za posągiem Grzegorza Przymilnego oraz tego za garbem Jednookiej Czarownicy. Za to wiedział aż o pięciu, o których ja nigdy nie słyszałem. Między innymi o tym, które, według słów Severusa, dzięki magii wprost z Pokoju Życzeń może prowadzić prawie za każdy portret wiszący gdzieś w Hogsmeade. Wystarczy wiedzieć, jak konkretny portret wygląda i przywołać jego obraz w Pokoju Życzeń, a wtedy ten umożliwi przejście. Tę samą sztuczkę, według Severusa, mogłem wykorzystać na wielu portretach w samym Hogwarcie, wykorzystując sam Pokój Życzeń jako skrót do prawie każdej części zamku. To była bardzo istotna informacja. Inne przejścia, których nie znałem i raczej nigdy nie będę korzystać, można było znaleźć w lochach. Jeden bardzo długi korytarz prowadził aż za wielkie jezioro i przyległe wzgórze. By jednak przejść tę drogę, poświęcił kiedyś kilka godzin w ciemnościach, przekonany później, że mierzy on ponad piętnaście mil długości.

Skróty, jakich ilość Severus znał, były tak wielka, że bardzo szybko zabrakło mi czegoś „na wymianę”, tak by nasza gra miała jeszcze jakiś sens. Jednak Severus nie przestawał wymieniać, dobrze chyba wiedząc, że tego nie spamiętam. Za to wyjaśniało to doskonale, jakim cudem mistrz eliksirów potrafił pojawiać się i znikać niczym duch, zaskakując włóczących się po korytarzach uczniów.

Dłonie mężczyzny przyjemnie gładziły mnie po karku, gdy mówił, a ja, siedząc w swojej formie lamii na podłodze i opierając głowę o jego kolana, nie narzekałem.

\- Jest też skrót wprost do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, a raczej nad jego gabinet, z piątego piętra przez lustro w łazience dla chłopców. Otwiera się właz w suficie i tamtędy można dostać się do środka. Poza tym, w łazience prefektów jest weneckie lustro, przez które można zajrzeć wprost w dormitorium Slytherinu.

\- Podglądacze - mruknąłem z uśmiechem.

\- To nie tak, że ślizgoni wiedzą, jak używać tego lustra. Trzeba użyć specjalnego zaklęcia i trzy razy o to poprosić. W ostatnich latach żaden ślizgon nie odkrył tej sztuczki. Teraz twoja kolej.

\- Severusie. Ja już od dawna nic nie mówię. Nie znam więcej żadnych tajemnic Hogwartu.

\- Oj znasz, Dan, ale ich nie zdradzasz. - Jego głos był tak samo lekki jak przez ostanie kilka minut, ale mimo to napiąłem swoje ciało. - Gdzie jest wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic? – zapytał nagle.

Drgnąłem i podniosłem zmrużone oczy na Snape’a.

\- To o to ci chodziło, tak? Chciałeś od początku tej informacji?

Podniosłem się, odsuwając się od niego. Zirytowało mnie nieco jego zachowanie, choć nie wiedziałem, dlaczego.

\- Dan, to jedna z największych tajemnic Hogwartu. Przyznam, że niesamowicie mnie fascynuje, a szczegółowe informacje, dotyczące tamtych zdarzeń, nigdy do mnie nie dotarły.

Westchnąłem i wykrzywiłem usta.

\- Nie wiem, czy chcę mieć coś jeszcze wspólnego z tamtym miejscem.

Snape po prostu na mnie patrzył.

Cholera. Gdybym był na jego miejscu, też bym się zastanawiał, gdzie to przejście jest.

\- Chodźmy - powiedziałem z rezygnacją.

\- Nie musisz ze mną iść, jak nie chcesz.

Machnąłem ręką.

\- Muszę, jeżeli chcesz się tam dostać. Tylko ktoś ze zdolnością wężomowy może otworzyć przejście.

Nie było jeszcze tak późno, po korytarzach wciąż wałęsali się ostatni spóźnialscy uczniowie, kierujący się do dormitoriów. Obecność Snape’a jednak nie sprzyjała temu, by ktokolwiek nas zaczepiał. Do łazienki na pierwszym piętrze dostaliśmy się wyjątkowo szybko. Dopiero jednak dosyć ostra wymiana zdań przekonała Martę, płaczącą w jednej z kabin, by się wyniosła.

Łazienka wyglądała tak samo niepozornie i niewinnie, jak każda inna w Hogwarcie. Nieco zaśniedziałe krany, kałuża wody obok toalety Marty i przetarte po bokach lustra.

Severus ze stoickim spokojem przyglądał się, jak cicho syczę do kranu, otwierając przejście.

Patrzyliśmy teraz obydwoje nieco podejrzliwie na dziurę powstałą w miejscu umywalki.

\- Tam? – Severus nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Wygląda równie mało zachęcająco, jak w moich wspomnieniach. Chyba tylko fakt, że chcieliśmy uratować Ginny, popchnął nas, by tam zejść.

Severus wahał się tylko moment, ale po rzuceniu jakiegoś zaklęcia na zjeżdżalnię, zapewne po to, by usunąć kurz, wskoczył jako pierwszy do czarnej dziury.

Gdy obaj wylądowaliśmy na kamiennej podłodze, spodziewałem się, że Severus będzie koniecznie chciał, bym wskazał mu najkrótszą drogę do komnaty, gdzie leżał bazyliszek. Zamiast tego, bardzo uważnie rozglądał się na wszystkie strony i rzucał wieloma zaklęciami na lewo i prawo, najwyraźniej starając się coś znaleźć w ścianach.

Omijaliśmy kolejne drzwi, przechodząc nad gruzami z kamieni. I dopiero po dwudziestu minutach doszliśmy do komnaty, widzianej przeze mnie przed czterema laty. Ponury gnijący szkielet i oklapła skóra bazyliszka wyglądały niezbyt apetycznie. Spodziewałem się, że Snape coś powie na temat tego, jak wyglądał wąż, ale on kilkoma machnięciami różdżki przetransportował gdzieś truchło, sprawiając, że znikło z naszych oczu, po czym rozglądał się dalej.

\- Tu jest mnóstwo korytarzy - zauważył z napięciem, uważnie lustrując otoczenie.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Podejrzewam, że prowadzą do wielu miejsc zarówno pod zamkiem, jak i poza nim. Jak byłem tu po raz pierwszy, nie przyszło mi do głowy, by to zbadać, a nie wróciłem tutaj do tej pory – wyszeptałem, nagle odczuwając zaniepokojenie przed tym, co mogło się kryć w tych wszystkich tunelach.

Nie myślałem, że kiedykolwiek tutaj wrócę. Komnata swoimi rozmiarami i gdzieś kapiącą odlegle wodą przypominała podziemne mauzoleum. Zadrżałem, gdy przypomniałem sobie, że istotnie niewiele brakowało, by taką właśnie funkcję pełniła. Tamtego feralnego dnia wraz z Ginny ledwo umknęliśmy śmierci.

Severus skupił się na szeroko otwartych ustach Salazara Slytherina. Wyczarował drewniane schody, po których wszedł, zaglądając do ich wnętrza. Przez chwilę miałem ochotę go powstrzymać, bo odniosłem nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że jak tylko zrobi następny krok, twarz ożyje, usta się zamkną i połkną go w całości. Jednak Severus już wszedł do środka i na szczęście nic się nie stało.

Niezdecydowany, poszedłem za nim.

Okazało się, że za posągiem Slytherina znajduje się olbrzymia okrągła sala, po brzegi wypełniona książkami. Była teraz oświetlana przez magiczne światła Severusa, a mistrz eliksirów właśnie ściągał jakąś księgę z wielu, naprawdę wielu tomów, poukładanych na półkach w tej komnacie.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że tu jest biblioteka – powiedziałem.

Snape odłożył jedną księgę i sięgnął po kolejną.

\- Ja się tego spodziewałem - przyznał.

\- To dlatego chciałeś tu przyjść?

\- Między innymi.

Zatrzasnął księgę i spojrzał na mnie bardzo poważnie.

\- Nie chciałem nic mówić, ale sądzę, że to może nam wiele pomóc.

\- Pomóc? - Z powątpiewaniem spojrzałem na oprawione w skórę stare księgi.

Jakoś sobie nie wyobrażałem, bym znalazł coś pouczającego w prywatnej bibliotece Salazara Slytherina, w końcu do ludzi niewinnych on nie należał.

\- Tak. – Severus machnął różdżką i pomniejszył cały regał książek, wsadzając go do wyciągniętej skądś torby. Ten jego talent do wyczarowywania rzeczy z powietrza zawsze mnie zadziwiał. W jednej sekundzie miał pustą dłoń, a w następnej już coś w niej trzymał.

\- Nie chciałem nic mówić, póki tego nie zobaczyłem, ale może znajdę tu odpowiedzi, skąd się wziąłeś i dlaczego masz swoją drugą formę.

Milczałem, podczas gdy Snape pomniejszał kolejne regały i chował je do torby.

\- Sądzisz, że tutaj Voldemort odkrył coś, dzięki czemu jestem tym, kim jestem? – zapytałem w końcu.

\- Nie miałem nic złego na myśli, Dan – powiedział, podchodząc do mnie. Pocałował mnie w usta, po czym spojrzał uważnie w oczy. - Chcę wiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Ty na pewno również. Bardzo mnie niepokoi to, że Czarny Pan zażyczył sobie, by cię do niego doprowadzić. Musimy odkryć, co się za tym kryje.

Pokiwałem głową i poczułem się nieco głupio. Severus już dawno powiedział mi o tym, że Voldemort zainteresował się moją osobą. Jednak ja, najwyraźniej przyzwyczajony do tego, że czarnoksiężnik na mnie poluje, nie poświęciłem temu większej ilości myśli. Za to Snape najwyraźniej musiał rozmyślać o tym bardzo wiele podczas tych wszystkich tygodni, skoro doszedł do wniosku, że Komnata Tajemnic może dać kilka odpowiedzi.

Spojrzałem na miejsce, gdzie chwilę wcześniej leżało truchło bazyliszka.

\- Sądzisz, że mam coś wspólnego z bazyliszkiem? - zapytałem ostrożnie. - Że po części mogę być jakąś hybrydą z tym wężem?

Snape nie odpowiedział od razu, ściskał tylko moje dłonie, przez kilka uderzeń serca patrząc tam gdzie ja.

\- Nie wiem. Sprawdzę to.

Zaśmiałem się cicho bez wesołości.

\- To też był jeden z powodów, dla których tu chciałeś się dostać, prawda? Dostać się do jego zwłok, by przekonać się, jak wiele mam z nim wspólnego.

Nie odpowiedział. Nie musiał. A ja poczułem rezygnację.

\- Dumbledore powiedział mi, że podejrzewa, iż jestem jakimś eksperymentem magicznym Voldemorta. - Snape się napiął. - Ale nic więcej mi nie zdradził. Czy jestem jakoś z nim spokrewniony?

Nigdy wcześniej nie odważyłem się zadać tego pytania. Zawsze kołatało mi się gdzieś na granicy myśli. Podejrzenie, że mogę nie tylko być eksperymentem magicznym, ale też i w jakiś sposób być spokrewnionym w najbardziej intymny sposób z czarnoksiężnikiem. Myślałem po wielokroć, że mógłbym być synem bądź wnukiem tego psychopaty. Wydawał się on na tyle nielogiczny, że na pewno byłby w stanie okaleczyć nie tylko obce, znalezione gdzieś dziecko, ale i swojego własnego potomka, jeszcze w łonie matki. Bez mrugnięcia okiem mógłby poddać go wielu zaklęciom i eliksirom.

Snape przytulił mnie, przyciskając moje ciało do swojej piersi. Nie odsunął się ani nie wzdrygnął na przypuszczenia, jakie wysnułem, więc na pewno też już się nad tym zastanawiał.

\- Zawsze staram się rozkładać na czynniki pierwsze problem, zajmujący moje myśli – stwierdził z ustami w moich włosach. - I cały czas, we wszystkich rozważaniach na temat twojego pochodzenia, przeszkadza mi jedno. Jesteś piękny.

Zarumieniłem się i uśmiechnąłem krzywo, szczęśliwy, że Severus stara się odgonić tymi ciepłymi uwagami moje czarne myśli.

\- Dziękuję za miłe słowa, ale nie o tym mówiliśmy.

Snape prychnął i odsunął się, patrząc mi w oczy z naganą.

\- To nie miało odwrócić twoich myśli od problemu. To po prostu fakt, który psuje mi każde przypuszczenia, co do tego, dlaczego wyglądasz tak, a nie inaczej. To jest bardzo ważne. Jesteś piękny, Dan. Mimo że masz takie, a nie inne cechy w swojej drugiej formie, to miałem okazję oglądać twoje ciało ze wszystkich stron i nie zobaczyłem nic, co byłoby brzydkie.

Rumieniec palił mnie na policzkach jeszcze intensywniej.

\- Twoje ciało przemienia się bez bólu, łuski masz równomierne i jednakowo idealne. Nie jesteś nigdzie mniej albo bardziej zmieniony, niż powinieneś w swoim stanie, nie masz nawet niesymetrycznych palców albo dłoni. - Przesunął swoje ręce na mój kark i pogładził mnie lekko w miejscu, gdzie w swojej drugiej formie mam niewielkie łuski. - Nie jest tak, że wydajesz się brzydki po swojej przemianie. Twoje ludzkie i węże ciało jest idealnie połączone. I jesteś naprawdę piękny, inny, ale i piękny.

Spuściłem wzrok. Severus jeszcze nigdy nie mówił do mnie takim tonem. Czułem jak moje serce bije głośno, podekscytowane jego słowami.

\- I to mi psuje wszystkie koncepcje, Dan. Każdy eksperyment magiczny na żywych istotach kończy się deformacjami. Najlepszym i najbardziej chyba znanym ci przykładem jest sam Czarny Pan. Po swoim odrodzeniu nie wyglądał pięknie, sam musisz to przyznać. Łysa czaszka, skóra, która czasami wydaję się wręcz oślizgła i szara, nienaturalnie wygięte kości pleców, całkowicie inaczej ułożone mięśnie niż w ludzkim ciele, szpiczaste i niesymetryczne barki. Tak wyglądają efekty poważnych czarów, rzucanych na żyjące istoty. A tym bardziej hybrydy. Przejrzałem już wiele ksiąg na temat hybryd gatunkowych; jest to zakazana magia, jednak wciąż praktykowana przez czarnoksiężników. Czarny Pan miał nawet kiedyś kilka hybryd hipogryfów i testrali. Te stworzenia były tak zdeformowane, że miały najczęściej nieparzyste liczby kończyn i głów, nie dały się wytresować i umierały bardzo szybko, więc zaniechano eksperymentów, bo zajmowało to za dużo czasu i energii, a nie przynosiło efektów. Rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi? Tworzenie nowego gatunku jeszcze nigdy nikomu się nie powiodło. I według moich informacji Czarny Pan też nigdy takich eksperymentów osobiście nie prowadził. Miał inne sprawy na głowie. Poza tym, nawet jakby coś takiego robił, to na pewno musiały by być jakieś „nieudane” osobniki. A ty jesteś tylko jedynym nam znanym przypadkiem. I jesteś idealny.

Coś mnie ścisnęło w gardle, a wzrok mi się zamglił.

\- Nie wierzę w to, byś miał z nim cokolwiek wspólnego. Gdyby to on był odpowiedzialny za twoje narodziny, na pewno by wykorzystał tę samą wiedzę podczas tworzenia swojego nowego ciała, nie sądzisz? Jesteś bardziej jak wykradziony komuś skarb. Jak książę jakiejś niezwykłej rasy. Odkryję, skąd pochodzisz, Dan. Ale na pewno nie jesteś wynikiem jego działań. Nie wierzę w to.

Poczułem się, jakby ktoś ściągnął mi z ramion wielki ciężar. Westchnąłem, drżąc, i pozwoliłem na to, by po moich policzkach spłynęły dwie łzy. Jednak Severus zaraz je wytarł i spojrzał na mnie karcąco.

\- Nie płacz.

\- Nie płaczę - wydusiłem przez ściśnięte gardło. - Jeszcze nikt nie odważył się tego powiedzieć, Severusie. Cieszę się, że to powiedziałeś, cieszę się, że masz tak mocne argumenty.

Snape prychnął i poczochrał mi włosy, tylko i wyłącznie po to, by mnie zirytować. Co mu się oczywiście udało. Pomogło jednak zawrócić moje rozchwiane uczucia z granicy załamania nerwowego.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że gdzieś tam może być moja rodzina? Taka prawdziwa? –zapytałem cicho.

\- Nie wiem, jak wygląda i dlaczego nic o twojej rasie nie można znaleźć. Ale na pewno jakąś rodzinę posiadasz. Zrobię wszystko, by odkryć twoje pochodzenie. I właśnie od tego… - Wskazał na już zapakowaną księgami torbę. - …zamierzam rozpocząć swoje poszukiwania.


	25. Rozdział 23 - Albus Dumbledore i Dan Lind

Dla przypomnienia. 

_Autorka: ** **Fantastmania/Lilka.****_

_Beta: ** **Ahrimanka.****_

****Rozdział 23** **

****Dan** **

Pozostały niecałe dwa tygodnie do świąt, a przejmujący chłód całkowicie przejął temperatury w zamku. Uczniowie przemykali między klasami ubrani w czapki i szaliki, a w skrzydle szpitalnym pojawili się pierwsi chętni do wypicia eliksiru pieprzowego.

W obliczu tak przejmującej fali mrozów, które miały trwać aż do końca tygodnia, zaprzestałem kompletnie wychodzić poza zamek, a zaraz po zajęciach zamykałem się w swoich komnatach.

Zarówno Hermiona, jak i Severus, nalegali, bym cały czas siedział w cieple swoich pokoi. Najwyraźniej wychodzili z założenia, że skoro teraz po części byłem gadem, to powinienem unikać zbytniego wychłodzenia z uwagi na swoje zdrowie.

Nie narzekałem. W końcu wygodnym było po prostu odpuścić i pozwolić, by kolacja była mi dostarczana do komnat, książki z biblioteki były przynoszone przez Hermionę, a Severus pozwalał mi wylegiwać się w swoim łóżku tak długo, jak tylko miałem ochotę.

Tego dnia Hermiona miała włosy zaplecione w gruby warkocz; światło odbijało się w jego splotach, nadając im nieco bardziej rudawy kolor niż zazwyczaj. Nachylała się nad pergaminem, pisząc swoim schludnym pismem jakiś esej na Historię Magii. Ron siedział obok niej, ubrany w zeszłoroczny sweter bożonarodzeniowy z literą R. Patrzył już dłuższy czas krytycznie na linijkę, położoną obok pergaminu, na którym pisał, najwyraźniej rozważając, jak wielkie litery może napisać, by wypełnić brakujące mu do końca jego eseju pół stopy.

Obserwowałem ich, siedząc w milczeniu. Powinienem pisać esej dla McGonagall o transmutacji przedmiotów magicznych, tak by ukryć ich sygnaturę, ale nie wydawało się to w tym momencie aż tak ważne. Skierowałem wzrok na płomienie. Ich cicho trzaskający dźwięk był miły dla ucha, a kolory uspokajające. Dla eksperymentu sięgnąłem magią w głąb ognia, wyciągając dłonie w jego stronę. Płomienie zatańczyły, podsycane moją ingerencją i przez chwilę gładziłem trzaskającą energicznie magię, oglądając, jak zmieniają się jej intensywne barwy.

Przysunąłem się bliżej kominka, zmieniając pozycję swojego ogona i usiadłem na jego splotach, wpatrując się w ogień. Był taki ciepły. Taki kolorowy. Niczym pulsująca energia, wydobywająca się wprost z niezbadanych pokładów naszej planety. Wyciągnąłem doń dłonie, starając się pochwycić te wirujące barwy. Poruszając palcami, tworzyłem zawiłą plecionkę kolorów z cierpliwością artysty, tworzącego swoje dzieło.

Owa niezwykła, płynna faktura magii, jaką trzymałem w palcach, wydawała mi się tak inna, a jednocześnie tak znajoma, że wcale nie byłem zaskoczony, gdy ogień nagle zdawał się uzyskać własną wolę i począł chętnie wyciągać się w moją stronę.

Odpowiedziałem na to wezwanie, zanurzając palce w płomieniach. Czułem ich wbrew pozorom nieparzący dotyk. Wydawało mi się w tej właśnie chwili, że płomienie to szczupłe kobiece palce, pieszczące moją skórę. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem, ale nagle odniosłem wrażenie, że ogień to właśnie kobieta. Ktoś mi bliski, ktoś jak matka, chcąca uspokajająco przeczesać mi włosy z czoła tuż przed snem.

\- Hej, Dan - odezwał się głos chłopaka za mną.

Wyrwałem dłonie, obracając się do przyjaciół przodem. Hermiona pisała coś jak szalona w swoim mugolskim notatniku, a Ron jadł czekoladę, patrząc prosto na mnie.

\- Co zrobimy ze świętami? - zapytał.

Zamrugałem na to pytanie. Święta były... niepewnym tematem. Prawdopodobieństwo, że będę mógł je spędzić w domu Weasleyów, było znikome. Na Grimmuald Place - jeszcze mniejsze. Zostawał tylko Hogwart.

Już otwierałem usta, by to powiedzieć, gdy drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i wpadł przez nie zdyszany od biegu Harry Potter.

\- Co ja mam zrobić ze świętami? - zapytał nas takim tonem, jakby te miały zwiastować katastrofę nuklearną.

Hermiona właśnie chciała coś odpowiedzieć, gdy płomienie w kominku rozbłysły, a ja odsunąłem się gwałtownie, robiąc miejsce Severusowi.

Spojrzał kolejno na wszystkich i przewrócił oczami.

\- Przerywam wasze zebranie, gdyż McGonnagall przypomniała mi o zbliżającym się jutro ostatecznym terminie oddawania deklaracji miejsca pobytu podczas tegorocznych świąt. Musimy o tym porozmawiać.

\- Zmowa jakaś, czy co? - mruknął Ron cicho, ale usłyszałem go i zaśmiałem się.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, nikt nie podejmował tego tematu, więc pomyślałem, że to jest już ustalone i zostaję w zamku – powiedziałem, nawiązując do wcześniejszego pytania rudowłosego.

\- Dan, gadałem już z mamą. Będziesz mógł przyjechać do nas. Mama nie ma nic przeciwko mojemu „nowemu” koledze. - Dodał nawiasy w powietrzu z dłoni przy wzmiance o nowym. - Powiedziała też, że jeszcze nigdy nie wyszywała litery „D” na swetrze, więc nie musisz się martwić o to, jak cię przyjmie.

\- Co zostało przekazane twoim rodzicom? – wtrącił Severus. - Mam nadzieję, że zważał pan na słowa, panie Weasley, przy wzmiankach o tym, kim jest Dan?

\- Tak, tak – odparł Ron. - Przekazałem im tylko tę oficjalną historię Dana. Tę o jego chorobie i tym, że dopiero teraz po raz pierwszy jest w Hogwarcie.

\- Zapomniałeś jednak o najważniejszym. - Hermiona zmrużyła oczy na Rona. - Dan nie może pojechać do ciebie, bo musi przybierać swoją formę lamii na większą część dnia. Jak to wytłumaczysz?

\- Spoko. Powiedziałem, że jest chory, pamiętasz, jak to mówiłem? Dodałem, że musi dużo czasu spędzać w łóżku. Będziemy się po prostu zamykać w pokoju, gdy będziesz w swojej drugiej formie i możemy udawać, że odpoczywasz albo coś w tym stylu – zwrócił się do mnie.

\- Zamykać w pokoju? - Snape uniósł brwi. - I to ma niby powstrzymać bliźniaków Weasley oraz ich nowo otwarty przybytek żartów, przed wtargnięciem do środka i przetestowaniem na nowej ofierze jakiś magicznych produktów?

Miał świętą rację i już na samą myśl zadrżałem ze zmartwienia. Weasleyowie i ich sklep, który otworzyli w tak młodym wieku, był z pewnością kopalnią zarówno niewinnych, jak i groźnych psikusów. Jakoś wątpiłem, że jako nowy kolega Rona, uniknąłbym testowania niektórych z nich. Nie wspominając o tym, że nie musiałbym zapewne nawet się do tego zgłaszać, by poczuć ich efekty na własnej skórze.

\- Nie mówiąc już o tym, że gdyby cały czas udawał takiego chorego, to twoja matka co chwilę zaglądałaby do niego z gorącymi napojami i tysiącami zmartwień. Zapewne po pobycie Dana w Norze nie miałaby najmniejszej ochoty puścić tak chorej osoby z powrotem do Hogwartu - dodał Severus, znowu mając rację.

Spojrzałem na Rona, a ten zmarkotniał i spuścił głowę. Najwyraźniej dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego plan ma mnóstwo wad, ale mimo to go przedstawił, mając nadzieję, że coś z tego wyjdzie.

\- Chciałabym cię zaprosić do siebie, Dan, ale to też niemożliwe, z podobnych powodów. - Hermiona chwyciła moje dłonie i uścisnęła je pocieszająco.

\- Nic nie szkodzi, i tak podejrzewałem, że zostanę w Hogwarcie – stwierdziłem.

\- W takim razie ja zostanę z tobą. - Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Ja też myślałam, aby zostać - powiedziała ostrożnie Hermiona. - Nie oddałam potwierdzenia mojego wyjazdu McGonagall, a rodzice zrozumieją.

Poczułem ciepło w sercu na myśl, że chcieli zrezygnować z odwiedzin u swoich rodzin tylko ze względu na mnie.

\- Ja też mogę zostać? - zapytał Harry z rozpaczą w oczach, patrząc na nas wszystkich. - Dumbledore zabrał mnie dziś na rozmowę. Coś o pojechaniu na jakieś Grimmuald do mojego chrzestnego, Blacka. Nie chcę tam jechać sam!

Snape parsknął.

\- Potter nie chce się widzieć z Blackiem. Cudowny prezent świąteczny - wymamrotał.

Spojrzałem na niego karcąco, a on tylko się do mnie uśmiechnął.

\- Harry, Syriusz to łatwa do lubienia osoba i na pewno się z nim zaprzyjaźnisz - powiedziałem z przekonaniem.

\- Trochę szalony i w święta dostaję zawsze jakiegoś hopla. Ostatnio przystroił głowy skrzatów dekoracjami świątecznymi. Ale to spoko gość. Dogadasz się z nim - dodał Ron, podchodząc do niego i klepiąc go po plecach.

\- Jakie głowy? – powtórzył Harry w oszołomieniu.

\- Martwych skrzatów domowych. Poprzednich, które służyły w domu Blacków. Są niczym trofea, popowieszane na ścianach.

Harry zbladł na twarzy i wytrzeszczył oczy, a Severus wyglądał na niezwykle uradowanego z jego reakcji. Najwyraźniej cieszył się tym, że Harry jest przerażony perspektywą spotkania Syriusza.

Zmieniając swoją pozycję obok Severusa w ten sposób, by inni nie widzieli, co robię, uszczypnąłem kochanka najmocniej jak tylko potrafiłem.

\- Ekhem. - Snape odchrząknięciem zamaskował dźwięk, jaki wydostał się z jego ust. Severus Snape nie piszczał! - Powinienem przerwać wasze niezwykle zajmujące rozważania i przedstawić alternatywę. Myślałem o tym już jakiś czas, w końcu jednak Dumbledore zapewnił mnie dzisiaj, że domek, w którym byliśmy w czasie wakacji, będzie do naszej dyspozycji również na święta.

Spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony.

\- A tak właściwie… - Pomachał jakimś papierkiem wyciągniętym z szat. - …oddał go całkowicie do twojej dyspozycji, Dan. Przepisał go tobie.

Zamrugałem, zdezorientowany.

Dom? Dla mnie?

\- Przepisał mi dom? - zapytałem ostrożnie, nie będąc pewnym, czy dobrze słyszę. W mojej głowie przywołałem wspomnienia tego, jak wyglądało miejsce, gdzie spędziłem z Severusem wakacje. Budynek był jasny i ładnie urządzony. Ale w takim domu... mogłaby mieszkać spora rodzina.

\- Przepisał mi dom? – powtórzyłem raz jeszcze.

\- Tak – potwierdził Severus z lekkim uśmiechem. - Jeśli zdecydujemy się tam pojechać na święta, będziemy mogli rzucić na niego zaklęcie Fideliusa, ty - jako właściciel, i ja - jako ewentualny Strażnik Tajemnicy, o ile zechcesz. Dumbledore zapewne miał nadzieję, że podczas świąt wykorzystamy tamtą przestrzeń do tego, by w różnych kątach, takich jak kuchnia czy salon, przez cały okres przerwy świątecznej uprawiać dziki seks. – Ron złapał głęboki oddech, wytrzeszczając oczy, a Hermiona i Harry zamrugali, jakby nie do końca uwierzyli w to, co usłyszeli. Severus za to kontynuował dalej, niewzruszony. - Ale że robimy to i tak, nawet bez jego sprawnej pomocy zapewnienia nam prywatnego miejsca na wygibasy… - Ron zakrył sobie uszy; był cały czerwony na twarzy. - …to sugeruję, byś ty był jedynym rozporządzającym tamtym terenem. Mógłbyś zaprosić wtedy na święta swoich przyjaciół.

Odchrząknąłem, zakłopotany. Chyba i moje policzki były czerwone. Choć miałem nadzieję, że nie aż tak bardzo jak u Rona i Harry’ego.

\- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie - powiedziałem z wyrzutem.

\- Co zrobiłem specjalnie? - Severus zacisnął wargi w powstrzymywanym uśmiechu, choć pewnie dla innych to wyglądało tak, jakby zaciskał je ze złości. Ja jednak dobrze już dostrzegałem różnicę.

\- Nie słuchajcie go. Od kiedy Ron zaczął podskakiwać na każdą wzmiankę Severusa o naszym związku, uznaje on za niezwykle zabawne, by was w ten sposób drażnić – wyjaśniłem przepraszająco. - I zawstydzać - dodałem. - Mnie również. - Zmrużyłem na niego oczy.

Snape wciąż powstrzymywał uśmiech, ale Ron, Hermiona i Harry nie wydawali się być przekonani co do tego, że Severus sobie żartował, tak jakby było to fizycznie niemożliwe.

\- Okej, zostawmy to, jednak z tego wynika, że nie muszę jechać do Syriusza, prawda? Mogę jechać do ciebie, prawda, Dan? – zapytał Harry z nadzieją.

Wydawał się być mniej przerażony tym, że musiałby znosić Snape’a przez całe święta, aniżeli spotkaniem ze swoim chrzestnym. Spojrzałem ostrożnie na kochanka, aby się upewnić, czy na pewno chce być zamknięty cały okres świąt z Potterem, ale on nic nie mówił.

\- Więc jeżeli mamy możliwość, aby wyrwać się z Hogwartu, tak by spędzić ten czas razem, to każdy z was może czuć się zaproszony – oznajmiłem. - Jestem pewien, że jakoś to przetrwamy.

Hermiona powiedziała, że również z miłą chęcią mnie odwiedzi, a wraz z nią tę samą deklarację potwierdził Ron. Snape nie wydawał się być rozdrażniony albo zły na taki obrót spraw. Choć ja sam nieco dziwnie się czułem zapraszając kogoś... do siebie.

XXX

Później tego samego dnia w komnatach Severusa oglądałem papiery, jakie mi przekazał. Naprawdę było w nich napisane, że dom należy do mnie. Nigdy się nie zastanawiałem nad adresem, ale okazało się, że jest on przy Treewalle 331, w miejscowości zwanej Hive. Nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie ta miejscowości się znajduje, więc brzmiało to dla mnie obco i odlegle.

\- Dlaczego Dumbledore mi go podarował? - zapytałem kochanka, kładąc się z nim razem do łóżka. Oparłem głowę o jego ramię, podczas gdy on chwycił jakąś książkę, by poczytać przed snem.

\- Może to wcześniejszy prezent świąteczny?

Wykrzywiłem usta.

\- Takich prezentów się nie daje, Severusie. Świąteczne prezenty to skarpetki i książki. A to jest cały dom! Opustoszałe domy popadają w ruinę. Tamten nie był zaniedbany. Raczej wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał się tam pojawić jego właściciel, który wyszedł tylko na zakupy do sklepu.

\- No cóż. Teraz ty jesteś jego właścicielem. Nie waż się tylko myśleć, by nie przyjąć tego podarku. Dumbledore jest ci to winien.

Pogładziłem palcem podpis Dumbledore'a i miejsce, gdzie sam miałem złożyć podpis, tak by sfinalizować całość przekazania. Severus na ten widok przywołał pióro i podał mi je.

\- Podpisz.

Wahałem się, patrząc na pióro i dokument. Severus podniósł się i przechylił tak, że musiałem się też przesunąć.

\- Podpisz, Dan. Nie musisz się wahać. Nie miej wątpliwości. Tak ma być.

Zagryzłem wargę. Gdybym teraz tego nie podpisał, musiałbym odwołać zaproszenie swoich przyjaciół na święta. Chciałem je spędzić razem z nimi. Ale równocześnie nie chciałem.... tak właściwie nie wiedziałem, jak ubrać moje myśli w słowa. Jednak Severus patrzył na mnie uważnie. Podłożyłem więc jego książkę pod dokument i w końcu podpisałem.

Podpis rozjaśnił się kolorową magią, powstało kilka kopi w powietrzu, które poznikały, zapewne lądując w kilku miejscach w urzędach i u samego dyrektora, a jedna z nich została w moich dłoniach.

Miałem dom. Swój własny, prawdziwy dom.

Spojrzałem na Snape’a.

\- A gdzie ty mieszkasz? – zapytałem. - Nigdy mi o tym nie mówiłeś.

Opadł na poduszki.

\- Spinner’s End. Bywam tam podczas wakacji. Ale to mugolska okolica. Nie znajdziesz tam nic ciekawego, za to mnóstwo złych wspomnień.

\- Więc nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko... jeśli spędzalibyśmy... i wakacje w tym Treewalle? To znaczy… Podejrzewam, że i w twoim domu jest przyjemnie, ale ja chyba bym chciał...

\- Dan. Z miłą chęcią spaliłbym dom na Spinner’s End. Nie musisz się wysilać. Teraz, gdy mnie zaprosiłeś, nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

W odpowiedzi uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i przytuliłem do niego.

XXXX

Severus już spał. Jego cichy, głęboki oddech łaskotał mi szyję. Ja jednak wciąż nie mogłem zasnąć. Papier przekazania domu w Treewalle jaśniał magią pośrodku innych dokumentów, położonych na komodzie w sypialni. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych papierów, ten świecił bardzo jasnym fioletem, przez co wyglądał niczym lampka, zostawiona dziecku w ciemności sypialni. Wysunąłem się delikatnie z pościeli i ubrałem, nie zapalając światła. I tak ze wszystkich kątów magia błyszczała tyloma barwami, że nie znałem pojęcia ciemności w Hogwarcie. Jedynie w świecie mugoli, gdzie tej magii nie było tak wiele, otaczało mnie czasami coś, co pewnie dla innych było mrokiem.

Chwyciłem błyskającą ciemnym złotem klamkę i prześlizgnąłem się do salonu, a stamtąd na korytarz. Nocą, w ciemnych korytarzach, magia Hogwartu była lepiej dostrzegalna niż w ciągu dnia. Przemknąłem przez zamek, starając sie nie robić hałasu. Gdy stanąłem w odpowiednim miejscu i spojrzałem w oczy strzegącego wejścia gargulca, ten bez mojej prośby odsunął się na bok, a dźwięk ten sprawił, że aż podskoczyłem. Nabierając pewności, co do tego, że muszę iść dalej, wspiąłem się po schodach i od razu zapukałem w drzwi na ich końcu.

\- Wejdź, Dan.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić i spojrzałem na Dumbledore'a, siedzącego przed kominkiem w fotelu obok stolika, na którym stał dzbanek z herbatą. Było już późno, a mimo to staruszek miał na sobie swoje szaty dzienne, tak jakby na mnie czekał. Magiczne przyrządy, porozstawiane po wszystkich kątach, nieco brzęczały i błyszczały, tak jak zapamiętałem.

\- Usiądź ze mną – poprosił Dumbledore. - Herbata wciąż jest gorąca. Magia to jednak bardzo wygodna rzecz.

Przeszedłem przez pokój i usiadłem w fotelu obok niego. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, by ktokolwiek w nich siadał. Dumbledore'a zawsze można było spotkać przy biurku. Jednak teraz nie wydawał się być na siłach, by pracować nad papierami, które z pewnością wymagałyby od niego wzmożonej uwagi.

Przyjrzałem mu się tak, jak nie robiłem tego od prawie pół roku i wtedy dostrzegłem to, o czym wspominali mimochodem ludzie na korytarzach. Dyrektor Hogwartu wydawał się być teraz osłabionym wiekiem staruszkiem.

\- Podpisałem dokumenty - oświadczyłem.

\- Wiem o tym. Dostałem kopię.

Nalał mi herbaty i podał.

Napiłem się ostrożnie. Smakowała nieźle. Coś jak cytryna z melisą, przyprawiona miodem do konsystencji syropu. Chyba brakowało mu jego słynnych dropsów, których, według kiedyś podsłuchanej przeze mnie rozmowy, ostatnimi czasy sobie odmawiał.

\- Dlaczego mi pan go przepisał?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Podejrzewam, że aby uspokoić nieco wyrzuty sumienia – powiedział, patrząc w płomienie. – Dan, ja... - przerwał. Po chwili kontynuował. - Proszę cię, abyś choć spróbował dać mi szansę na przeprosiny za moje działania...

Wydawał się być naprawdę załamany. Staruszek siedzący przed kominkiem z herbatą. Czy to na pewno czarodziej, przed którym nawet Voldemort czuje tak wielki respekt?

\- Żałuję. Niezależnie od tego, co myślałem, co zrobiłem. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że staniesz się dla mnie tak bliski - znowu urwał.

Odstawiłem filiżankę.

\- Profesorze, ja rozumiem, co panem kierowało - powiedziałem szczerze.

Naprawdę to rozumiałem. Nawet może za bardzo. Choć wciąż bałem się tej rozmowy, uśmiechnąłem się do niego, a on zamrugał ze zdumienia.

\- To nigdy nie chodziło o to, co pan zrobił, profesorze. Nie chodzi o te trolle, Komnaty Tajemnic, czy parszywe wujostwo, u którego musiałem mieszkać. - Wstałem z krzesła i chwyciłem jego szczupłe dłonie, gdy przysiadłem na swoich stopach tuż przed nim na podłodze.

Wydawał się być w tym momencie przerażony, a jego magia, zazwyczaj iskrząca się jak fajerwerki, wycofała się w jego głąb, jakby nie chciał, bym czuł ją na swoich palcach.

\- To nie chodzi też o to, że nagle zabrano mi moje dawne życie, że musiałem wszystko zaczynać od nowa. - Przełknąłem i spuściłem na chwilę wzrok. Miałem nadzieję, że ubiorę to w słowa, które zrozumie. - Tu chodziło o to, że pan był zawsze taki miły, nazywał mnie chłopcem, odwiedzał w skrzydle szpitalnym, gdy coś się stało i częstował cukierkami. Niezależnie od tego, jakie zdarzenia wpłynęły na to, że stałem się Harrym Potterem, zawsze sądziłem, że to ja sam byłem kimś wyjątkowym w pańskich oczach. Kimś specjalnym, i właśnie dlatego dostałem pozwolenie na to, by oglądać moje marzenia w zwierciadle Ain Eingarp, mimo że powinienem zostać odesłany do łóżka. - Nabrałem bardzo głęboki oddech, tak by wyrzucić z siebie następne słowa bez zająknięcia. – Pokochałem pana jako człowieka, który potrafił na wszystko znaleźć remedium i który był dla mnie jak dziadek. Właśnie dlatego jest to dla mnie takie trudne.

\- Kocham - wyksztusiłem z siebie ciszej - a jednocześnie się boję, że jak tylko znowu pozwolę temu uczuciu wyjść na wierzch, to zostanę zraniony po raz kolejny.

Dumbledore wyglądał w tej chwili tak, jakbym go uderzył. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, a dłonie zdawały się być w tej chwili lodowate.

\- Dan... - Jego głos zadrżał. - Uważam, że jesteś wspaniałą i godną podziwu osobą. Nigdy nie śmiałem przypuszczać, że wyrośniesz na tak dobrego i pełnego współczucia młodzieńca, że będziesz walczył dla ludzi, których nie znasz i zmienisz tych wszystkich, których poznasz. - Zaśmiał się lekko, jakby z paniką w głosie. Takiego śmiechu jeszcze u Dumbledore'a nie słyszałem. - Gdyby mi ktoś powiedział, że Severus Snape będzie najszczęśliwszym nauczycielem w szkole, gdy będą się zbliżały kolejne święta, powiedziałbym, że pewnie tę szaloną przepowiednię usłyszał od profesor Trelawney. A jednak to ty takim go uczyniłeś. - Przełknął ślinę. – Przepraszam cię, Dan. Za... za wszystko.

\- Nie musi pan przepraszać - przypomniałem. - Nigdy tego nie chciałem. Nie musi pan mi niczego ofiarowywać, by uzyskać moje przebaczenie. Nie uciekałem od tego spotkania ze względu na fakt, że byłem zły. Ja po prostu nie chcę być ponownie zranionym – wyksztusiłem przez ściśnięte gardło i opuściłem wzrok, niezdolny do tego, by patrzeć mu w oczy. – Więc koniec już z karaniem się za to wszystko i niech pan zacznie jeść ponownie cytrynowe dropsy, bo schudł pan niesamowicie po tym, jak znikły. I niech przestanie pan próbować przepraszać.

Tak! Naprawdę tak uważałem! Mimo wszystkiego, co zostało mi zrobione, wciąż zależało mi na tym staruszku i nie mogłem dłużej ignorować tego, że zadręcza się i karze. Jednak jednocześnie w moim umyśle pojawiło się pytanie, czy to wszystko nie jest przedstawieniem, mającym na celu zmuszenie mnie do pogodzenia się z nim. To było tak ogromnie skomplikowane.

\- Jeśli... jeśli mielibyśmy ponownie rozmawiać i czasami pić herbatę, to tylko i wyłącznie, jeżeli pan tego naprawdę chce. Nie chcę być ponownie oszukiwany, nie chcę słyszeć, że komuś na mnie zależy, a później dowiadywać się, że miało to doprowadzić do jakiegoś celu. Ja i bez tego zawszę będę starał się pomagać tym, na których mi zależy.

Przeczyściłem wyschnięte gardło, wbijając wzrok w jego dłonie.

\- Nie będę zły, jeśli pan odmówi – wyszeptałem, ponownie nie doczekawszy się reakcji dyrektora. - Nigdy tak naprawdę nie byłem zły z powodu tego wszystkiego. Jednak teraz daję panu wybór. Nie musimy ponownie wchodzić w takie relacje, jakie mieliśmy przedtem. Możemy być po prostu uczniem i dyrektorem. Jak dalecy sąsiedzi, którzy tylko z grzeczności mówią sobie „dzień dobry”, widząc się w parku na spacerze. Jeżeli jednak pan pragnie wrócić do mojego życia, to muszę być pewien, że to się nie powtórzy. Nie chcę ponownie być oszukiwany przez osoby, na których mi zależy, bo to cholernie boli, gdy tak się dzieje. Nie zniósłbym ponownie tego bólu i właśnie dlatego teraz chciałbym usłyszeć, co pan wybiera.

Milczałem, czekając na jego odpowiedź, trzymając wzrok wbity we wzór na dywanie. Byłem pewien, że zastanawia się nad tym, co powiedzieć, i już samo to bolało mnie okropnie. Nie miał wszak wielu opcji. Albo będziemy ponownie przyjaciółmi, albo… nie... nie chciałem o tym myśleć.

Magia staruszka była istną mieszanką uczuć i barw. Nie miałem pojęcia, co może to oznaczać. W końcu nie dałem rady dłużej się powstrzymywać i podniosłem wzrok, chcąc poszukać odpowiedzi na jego twarzy.

Tego, co zobaczyłem, nie zapomnę nigdy.

Niebieskie oczy Dumbledore'a były pełne łez.

On płakał.

XXXX

Severus nie spał, gdy po powrocie wślizgiwałem się do łóżka. Objął mnie i musnął ustami moje czoło.

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że pójdziesz do niego jeszcze dzisiaj.

Wymruczałem coś cicho, starając się wsunąć całość swojego długiego ogona pod przykrycie. W końcu mi się udało, a łydka i kolano kochanka objęły mnie, przyciągając bliżej.

\- Zapytałem go, czy przyjdzie na wigilię, by do nas dołączyć.

Severus wydawał się być zszokowany. Popatrzył na mnie uważnie swoimi ciemnymi oczami.

\- Dan... Czy na pewno wszystko w porządku? Z tobą i Dumbledorem?

\- Tak. Nawet dał mi cytrynowego dropsa na odchodne – powiedziałem, przesuwając cukierka w buzi i pokazałem mu go, wystawiając przy tym język. Wykrzywił na mnie usta, widząc moje dziecinne zachowanie.

\- A jesteś pewien, że cukierek nie był nafaszerowany jakimiś eliksirami? - zapytał.

\- Severusie. Dał mi go dopiero, jak wychodziłem.

Dłoń Snape’a pogładziła mnie po boku, gdy chwycił mnie i przyciągnął do siebie.

\- Naprawdę, już dobrze. Porozmawialiśmy i wyjaśniliśmy sobie kilka spraw -zapewniłem go cicho.

No cóż. Może nie kilka, a jedną, ale bardzo ciążącą mi kwestię. Nigdy nie myślałem, że zobaczę tego staruszka płaczącego, ale tak było i, ku mojemu przerażeniu, nie skończyło się za szybko. Tak jakby puściły jakieś tamy. Podejrzewałem, że Dumbledore miał o wiele więcej na głowie albo sumieniu, jak kto wolał, i już nie mógł sobie z tym poradzić. Niemniej jednak, widząc go wtedy tak otwartego, wiedziałem, że już będzie dobrze. Dyrektorowi zależało na mnie. Naprawdę zależało. Nie jak na kimś, kogo specjalnie wystawiał na niebezpieczeństwa, by coś osiągnąć, ale jak na osobie, którą byłem. A z powodu tego wszystkiego nasze ciche rozstanie ogromnie go dręczyło.

Gdy w końcu czarodziej wydmuchał nos i uspokoił się, powiedziałem mu, by przyszedł do nas na wigilię, wspominając, że byłoby miło, gdyby pozwolił Harry'emu tam pojechać. Może to też dobra okazja na to, by w końcu Dumbledore szczerze porozmawiał z Potterem?

Wydawał się najpierw zaskoczony zaproszeniem, ale wkrótce uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz, po czym zapewnił, że na pewno się pojawi, choć dopiero po obiedzie wigilijnym, bo na tym musi być w Hogwarcie.

Chciałem dać mu możliwość naprawienia stosunków również z Harrym.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie powinienem sprawdzić tych cukierków? - Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos kochanka.

\- Nie. - Zaśmiałem się i pocałowałem go krótko. - Możemy iść spać. Jutro musisz rozdać ostatnie szlabany przed świętami.

Wymamrotał coś, ale mnie przytulił i wkrótce zasnęliśmy.

xxxx

W następny weekend odwiedziliśmy domek i nałożyliśmy na niego zaklęcie Fideliusa. Nie miałem wątpliwości, że to Severus będzie najbardziej odpowiednim Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, więc sprawę załatwiliśmy dosyć szybko. Dom pozostawiony przez nas kilka miesięcy temu teraz był zimny i pusty, ale po tym, jak w kominku zapłonął ogień, a Gryzek, czuwający nad wszystkim podczas naszej nieobecności, ugościł nas ciepłą herbatą, poczułem się bardzo szczęśliwy.

Skrzat już od samego progu witał mnie - nowego właściciela - z uśmiechem na twarzy i miałem przeczucie, że gdyby to Zgredek był na jego miejscu, skakałby z radości. Skrzat był niepocieszony, że przybyliśmy tylko na chwilkę, ale jego oczy zabłysły zadowoleniem, jak tylko zapewniłem go, że pojawimy się na święta w towarzystwie kilkorga gości.

Skrzat obiecał, że przyszykuje odpowiednią liczbę czystych pokoi i zapewni wszystko, co niezbędne, by przywitać „magicznego pana Dana wraz z jego gośćmi”.

\- Czyli co, teraz Gryzek należy do mnie? – zapytałem z wahaniem, popijając herbatę i patrząc na zaśnieżony trawnik przez okno w salonie.

\- Skrzaty są przypisywane i do rodzin, i do posiadłości – wyjaśnił Severus. - Związują się one z magią właściciela i posesji. Więc zapewne tak. Teraz Gryzek jest twój.

Wykrzywiłem usta do filiżanki.

\- Hermiona nie będzie zadowolona - wymamrotałem.

\- Zdaje mi się jednak, że Gryzek za to jest zadowolony. Granger nie musi wiedzieć. Możesz kazać mu się chować przed jej wzrokiem.

Pokręciłem głową z niezadowoleniem.

\- Nie chcę mu czegoś takiego nakazywać za każdym razem, gdy Hermiona będzie w pobliżu. Poza tym ona nie jest głupia i wszystkiego szybko się domyśli.

Uśmiechnąłem się, czując, jak Severus obejmuje mnie od tyłu i kładzie policzek we wgłębieniu mojej szyi.

\- A jak ci się podoba twój nowy dom? Muszę przyznać, że dosyć przyjemny prezent ten Dumbledore ci sprawił. Szkoda, że nie obdarowuje takimi każdego.

Uśmiechałem się jak głupi, kiwając głową. To był naprawdę cudowny prezent. Było mi jedynie żal tego, że nie poznałem poprzednich mieszkańców tego domu. Fakt, że dyrektor dostał go także w spadku i nigdy tu nie mieszkał, uważałem za smutny. Takie budynki jak te powinny być dla rodzin.

\- Czy takie pary jak my mogą adoptować dzieci?

Severus zachłysnął się powietrzem.

\- Skąd nagle to pytanie? – zapytał, obchodząc mnie i patrząc mi w oczy zaskoczony.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Po prostu pytanie. Nie wiem, jak się patrzy na takie związki jak nasz w świecie czarodziejów. Jak to wygląda?

\- No cóż, nie ma oficjalnie zarejestrowanych takich par. Jednak związki tej samej płci były i są wśród czarodziejów dosyć liczne. Aczkolwiek raczej wśród kochanków.

Kochankowie. Być z kimś w związku i sypiać z kimś innym? Pokręciłem głową.

\- Ale można adoptować dzieci. Nawet gdybyśmy nie byli w oficjalnym związku, jest to możliwe?

Snape podrapał się po brodzie. Wydawał się nagle niesamowicie zmieszany i zdenerwowany.

\- Dan, czy ty rozumiesz, jak istotny to jest temat? Czy nasz związek rozważasz aż tak poważnie i tak przyszłościowo, że chcesz zakładać też w nim rodzinę?

Napiąłem się, nagle przerażony tym, co mówił. Do tej pory nie myślałem, ba, nawet sobie nie wyobrażałem, bym mógł stworzyć jakikolwiek inny związek, niżeli ten z Severusem. Teraz jednak dotarło do mnie, że równie dobrze Severus może zechcieć mieć swoje dawne życie z powrotem i wcale nie myśli o nas jak o czymś nierozerwalnym. Może nawet rozważa to w tej chwili. Poczułem, jak zalewa mnie zimny pot.

\- Severusie... Ja... Nie chcę...

Chwycił mnie, gdy nogi nagle załamały się pode mną. Zarejestrowałem zaskoczony i zaniepokojony wzrok mężczyzny, gdy drżącymi dłońmi starałem się uchwycić jego szat.

\- Dan, na Merlina, co ci jest? - Brzmiał na przerażonego.

Po całym ciele przechodziły mi dreszcze i nie byłem wstanie rozluźnić palców.

\- Nic, wszystko w porządku - wysapałem, zamykając oczy. Gdy opadłem na kanapę, do której mnie podprowadził, schyliłem głowę, biorąc głębokie oddechy.

\- Dan, powiedz, co ci jest?! - Chłodne palce Severusa gładziły mnie po twarzy. Złapałem jego dłoń i nie puszczałem, przykładając do niej policzek.

\- Powiesz mi, prawda? - zapytałem. - Powiesz mi, jak będziesz chciał z tym skończyć? Nie chcę, byś udawał, że chcesz ze mną być.

Severus był szczerze zaskoczony moimi słowami.

\- Dan. - Nachylił się i pocałował mnie w czoło. - Mówiłem ci już, prawda? Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo. W tym związku jedynie ty mógłbyś go zakończyć.

Pokręciłem głową, zszokowany.

\- O tak. - Pokiwał mi na przekór, uśmiechając się złośliwie. - Jesteś młody, a ja jestem pierwszym twoim partnerem. Za miesiąc możesz się obudzić i przekonać, że jesteś z nielubiącym się udzielać towarzysko starszym od siebie mężczyzną, podczas gdy przystojny rówieśnik nagle zaczyna sprawiać, że serce zaczyna ci bić szybciej w piersi.

Gapiłem się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Po raz pierwszy miałem wrażenie, że mówimy zupełnie innymi językami i kompletnie się nie rozumiemy.

Nie mieściło mi się w głowie, jak mógł mówić takie bzdury!

\- Ale ja nie chcę... Mnie jest dobrze tutaj, z tobą! – wykrzyknąłem.

Westchnął i przytulił mnie.

\- Więc uznajmy, że, jak na dzień dzisiejszy, żaden z nas nie chce kończyć tego związku.

Ja na pewno nie chciałem kończyć tego związku – ani teraz, ani nigdy. A Severus… Dlaczego powiedział „jak na dzień dzisiejszy”? Czyżby rozważał, że… Nie chciałem o tym myśleć. Pokiwałem głową, lecz strach w sercu pozostał. 


	26. Rozdział 24 - Wigilia.

_Autorka: ** **Fantastmania/Lilka.****_

_Beta: ** **Ahrimanka.****_

****DAN** **

Święta zbliżały się wielkimi krokami, ale mnie opuściła cała radość. Severus chyba zorientował się, że coś jest na rzeczy, bo zacząłem ciągle przesiadywać w jego komnatach, zaniechawszy spotkań z przyjaciółmi. Wiem, że przesadzałem. Nie mogłem jednak wyrzucić z swojej głowy rozmowy, jaką przeprowadziliśmy w Treewalle.

Nigdy się go nie zapytałem o jego poprzednie związki. Jasnym jednak było, że jakieś doświadczenia w tej dziedzinie posiadał. W jego komnatach nie można było zobaczyć zdjęć z przeszłości, poustawianych w ramkach. Jednak miesiąc wcześniej znalazłem coś o wiele ciekawszego.

Severus posiadał grubą teczkę na dokumenty. Tak jak wszystko, co stanowiło rzeczy materialne w jego życiu, teczka była dobrze opisana i wypełniona specyficznego rodzaju wiedzą.

Znajdowały się tam mianowicie dowody wszystkich jego osiągnięć: dyplomy, nagrody, certyfikaty zaliczenia stopni w dziedzinie eliksirów. Gdy pierwszy raz zwróciłem uwagę na tę konkretną teczkę, wciśniętą w róg jego biblioteczki, czułem się zmieszany i zawstydzony.

Severus skończył Hogwart z naprawdę dobrymi notami. Później udał się na naukę do kilku mistrzów eliksirów i pozaliczał masowo wszelakie kursy czy egzaminy.

Z tamtych dokumentów dowiedziałem się także, że nie każdy mistrz eliksirów był równy innemu. Mieli oni trzy poziomy biegłości, z czego pierwszy był tym najlepszym i pozwalał na wiele różnego rodzaju przywilejów. Każdy mógł warzyć jakieś eliksiry, ale nie każdy mógł zajmować się dystrybucją swoich wyrobów. Podczas wakacji pomagałem kochankowi w przygotowaniu składników do Wywaru Żywej Śmierci. Wtedy mnie to nie zastanowiło. Teraz jednak wiedziałem, że jako bardzo złożony i trudny wywar do uwarzenia, eliksir ten wymagał posiadania certyfikatu mistrza eliksirów pierwszego stopnia.

Oznaczało to, że szpital św. Munga, bez posiadania kontaktu z mistrzem eliksirów pierwszego stopnia, nie może dostać tego konkretnego wywaru. Większość lekarzy nie posiadała mistrzostwa z eliksirów, bo do wykonywania zawodu wystarczającym dla nich było zdanie Owutemów z eliksirów na powyżej oczekiwań. A w całej Wielkiej Brytanii na palcach jednej ręki można było policzyć mistrzów eliksirów pierwszego stopnia, którzy nie znajdowali się już na emeryturze.

I to wszystko było czarno na białym napisane w tej teczce z dokumentami.

Wyjaśniało też, dlaczego mój kochanek wciąż i wciąż warzył jakieś eliksiry w prywatnej pracowni. Nie było dnia, by nie odwiedzał swojego laboratorium, a co weekend znikał na co najmniej godzinę, by oddać eliksiry i odebrać nowe zamówienia. Od wakacji nigdy więcej mnie nie prosił, bym mu w czymś pomagał. Zawsze też poświęcał część czasu podczas dnia na doglądanie swoich mikstur w laboratorium, bez mojego w tym udziału.

Konfrontując się z faktem, jak bardzo niesamowity był Severus, czułem się niezwykle głupi i mały. Kochanek zapewnił mnie, że to nie ma znaczenia i powinienem o tym zapomnieć. Jednak nie zmieniało to tego, że między nami była przepaść. Czułem się jak głupek, który ledwo co nauczył się czytać, będący w związku z kimś, kto otrzymał kilka nagród Nobla.

Po kilku dniach odsunąłem od siebie te myśli, bo przecież Severusowi naprawdę wydawało się nie przeszkadzać to, że byłem głupkiem.

Teraz jednak znowu ta teczka wylądowała w moich dłoniach.

Tym razem jednak nie patrzyłem na dyplomy i certyfikaty. Patrzyłem na zdjęcia.

Pierwszym zdjęciem, na które zwróciłem uwagę, było to pokazujące cały rocznik podczas ukończenia Hogwartu.

Czy Severus był związany z którąś z tych osób? Wszyscy byli w tym samym wieku, co on. Czy ten blondyn nie stoi nieco za blisko mojego kochanka? A może ta zarumieniona dziewczyna, która trzyma na zdjęciu swój kapelusz i wydaje się przechylać w stronę Severusa?

A to nie był koniec. Wiele zdjęć z różnymi osobami, których nie znałem. Zapewne niektórzy z nich byli innymi warzycielami eliksirów. Kilka starszych osób mogło być jego nauczycielami.

Jednak czy zawsze nawiązywał relacje z innymi mężczyznami? Może był też i z kobietami? Może byli to też starsi partnerzy? Może niekoniecznie gustował w młodszych...

Może, tak naprawdę, nie byłem w jego guście? I tylko ze względu na to, że czuł się zobowiązany, był ze mną?

Obawy mnie nie opuszczały, więc od razu po zajęciach wracałem do jego komnat.

Starałem się jak najbardziej dostosować do tego, co on chciał. Starałem się być jak najbardziej pomocny. Nie wchodzić mu w drogę. Mogłem mu dać wszystko, co miałem! Nie musiał mnie zostawiać. Prawda?

Jednak Severus wydawał się z dnia na dzień być coraz bardziej napięty. Na granicy swojego spanikowanego umysłu zdawałem sobie sprawę, że to moja wina.

\- Czy pokłóciłeś się z przyjaciółmi? - zapytał się w przeddzień naszego wyjazdu do Treewalle.

Pokręciłem głową i zwinąłem się w jeszcze mniejszą kulkę obok jego stóp. Opierałem głowę o jego udo, podczas gdy on siedział na sofie i już od jakiegoś czasu poprawiał eseje uczniów. Wielokrotnie zasiadałem obok jego nóg na ziemi i opierałem się swoim ciałem o jego uda. Na początku prosił mnie nieustannie, bym wstał z podłogi, a ja zapewniałem, że naprawdę nie jest mi niewygodnie w tej pozycji.

Teraz jednak atmosfera była zupełnie inna. On wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Sam wiedziałem, że nie zachowuję się normalnie i tym samym martwię kochanka. Ale nie potrafiłem zatrzymać tych wszystkich myśli, panoszących się w mojej głowie.

\- Dan, proszę, wstań w końcu z podłogi i porozmawiaj ze mną. To nie może tak dłużej trwać. Powiedz mi, co cię trapi?

Zagryzłem wargi.

Czy jakbym mu powiedział, że przeraża mnie myśl naszego rozstania, to roześmiałby się i powiedział, bym cieszył się jego towarzystwem, póki mogę? Czy też zapewniłby mnie, że nie ma zamiaru nigdzie odchodzić?

Otworzyłem i zamknąłem usta z zerowym sukcesem próby przekazania moich uczuć.

Mężczyzna chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak w tym właśnie momencie płomienie w kominku rozbłysły i do komnat mistrza eliksirów wkroczyło kilka osób.

Z krawatami o złoto-czerwonych barwach pojawili się Ron, Hermiona i Harry.

Zamrugałem, a Severus, zaskoczony tym nagłym wtargnięciem, otworzył usta. Nie zdążył jednak nic powiedzieć, gdy mój przyjaciel zbliżył się do nas szybkimi krokami.

\- Dan. Zbieraj się, idziemy polatać! - Ron wyciągnął w moją stronę dobrze mi znaną Błyskawicę, a we mnie coś się szarpnęło, by po nią sięgnąć. Przywarłem jednak do nogi Severusa, obejmując ją ściśle i patrząc na niego w górę, by się przekonać, jak mocno zdenerwowało go to wtargnięcie. Na szczęście nie wyglądał na złego. Marszczył brwi i wstał nagle, podciągając mnie za ramiona do góry.

\- Idę z wami - powiedział po prostu, obracając się. Nagle wyślizgnął się mojemu dotykowi i wrócił po chwili z miotłą z ciemnobrązowego drewna.

\- No zbieraj się, Dan. - Hermiona założyła dłonie na biodra i teraz wszyscy patrzyli na mnie wyczekująco.

Znikłem na chwilę w sypialni, świadomy tego, że na pewno wymienią kilka uwag na mój temat, gdy mnie nie będzie. Przemieniłem się, zakładając moje specjalne ogrzewane odzienie zimowe. Jak tylko wróciłem, chwycono moje dłonie i pociągnięto przez lochy na błonia. Jak tylko znaleźliśmy się na otwartym terenie, dołączyli do nas Sarah i Raphael, jakby już wcześniej umówili się tam z resztą gryfonów. Obydwoje przywitali się ze mną uśmiechem i powiedzieli, że jeszcze nigdy nie latali w zimie. Ron wsiadł na swoją miotłę i wystrzelił w górę. Hermiona, która przecież nie była fanką latania na miotle, również wzniosła się wzwyż zaraz za nim, wraz z Sarah. Harry niepewnie patrzył na miotłę trzymaną w dłoniach, w końcu jednak na nią wsiadł i bardzo spokojnie, raczej rekreacyjnym lotem, wzniósł się w powietrze, robiąc duży wiraż dookoła mostu, zanim poleciał wyżej.

Wzdrygnąłem się, gdy poczułem dłoń na swoim rękawie.

\- Będzie dobrze. Wiesz o tym? Prawda? - Raphael uśmiechnął się do mnie i również odbił się od ziemi. Zostałem ze Snape’em. Było późne popołudnie, a słońce powoli zmierzało w dół nieboskłonu. Mogliśmy latać jeszcze co najmniej przez godzinę, zanim nastanie noc.

\- Od wizyty w Treewalle jesteś przygaszony, Dan. Cokolwiek zrozumiałeś z naszej rozmowy, to wiedz, że nie musisz się tym przejmować. - Przekonywał mnie spokojnym głosem kochanek.

Westchnąłem, a on chwycił moją dłoń. Gdyby ktoś wyszedł z zamku, pewnie nie rozpoznałby w dwóch oddalonych postaciach profesora i ucznia, ale nagle fakt, że zrobił to w tak publicznym miejscu, zawstydził mnie i zaniepokoił.

\- Ja po prostu nie chcę się z tobą rozstawać - wyznałem.

\- Ja też nie chcę się z tobą rozstawać. – Severus wydawał się być zaskoczony torem moich rozmyślań.

\- Nie rozumiesz. Ja nie chcę się z tobą nigdy rozstawać. Wspomniałeś o tym znajdowaniu sobie kogoś innego… – wyszeptałem. - Ja tego nie chcę.

Był zaskoczony.

\- To cię martwiło przez te wszystkie dni?

Pokiwałem głową.

-Zanim o tym wspomniałeś, nawet mi przez myśl nie przeszło, że kiedyś mogłoby się to skończyć. Że mógłby nastać dzień, w którym nasz związek by się rozpadł. TO mnie przeraża. Nie chcę, by się zakończył.

Severus wziął bardzo głęboki oddech, po czym powoli go wypuścił.

\- Dan - zaczął z namysłem - z mojej strony nie masz się czego obawiać. Jak zapewne wiesz, nie jestem duszą towarzystwa. Już po wielokroć ci o tym wspominałem. Nigdy nie byłem w związku, który trwałby dłużej niż miesiąc. Możesz być pewien, że z mojej strony nie musisz się obawiać, że zmienię zdanie. Wybrałem ciebie. - Patrzył mi prosto w oczy, gdy to mówił, a ja poczułem, że moje kolana miękną. - To o ciebie się obawiam. Jesteś jeszcze taki młody. Możesz do końca nie wiedzieć, w co się pakujesz. Jednak zaznaczam, że jakbyś sobie znalazł kogoś innego, to będę walczył o ciebie ze wszystkich sił, bo również nie chcę, by to się zakończyło.

Przełknąłem gulę w gardle. Nie wiedziałem, jak uporządkować szaleńczo biegnące myśli. Severus wsiadł na miotłę i uniósł się lekko.

Wskoczyłem na swoją Błyskawicę i podążyłem za nim.

Gdy tylko moje nogi opuściły ziemię, powróciło dawno zapomniane uczucie. Całość moich trosk została na oddalającej się ziemi, wiatr zimnem uszczypnął mnie w policzki, rączka miotły zadrżała, jakby była zła za to, że od tak dawna jej nie używałem. A ja uśmiechnąłem się tylko, wystawiając twarz w górę. Było zimno. Naprawdę, okropnie zimno. Ale to nie było w tej chwili istotne, bo znowu byłem na miotle! Znowu latałem!

\- McGonagall miała rację. - Odezwał się głos z boku.

Spojrzałem na Snape’a. Był na wyciągnięcie ręki. Mogłem go dotknąć, jeśli bym tylko chciał.

\- Ty naprawdę kochasz latać - dodał.

Uśmiechnąłem się, tak, jak nie robiłem tego przez ostatnie dni, szeroko i szczerze, po czym pokiwałem głową. Nie było czemu zaprzeczać. Kochałem latać.

Ron nagle znalazł się tuż przed moją twarzą.

\- Co się tak wleczesz? - krzyknął, szybko odlatując i robiąc przy tym pętlę. Tylko zerknąłem na Severusa, ale ten mi nie zabraniał. Uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. Sam nie wiedziałem, dlaczego chciałem jego pozwolenia, ale z nim poczułem się jeszcze lepiej. Wraz z Ronem, Raphaelem i Sarah ścigaliśmy się przez całą godzinę, jaka została nam do zapadnięcia zmroku. Harry Potter, ku wielkiej rozpaczy Rona, nie był fanem latania na miotle, więc skupiał się tylko na spokojnym locie z Hermioną dookoła Hogwartu. Severus po prostu krążył, cały czas nas obserwując, a w szczególności mnie. Trzymał się przy tym cieni, jakie rzucał Hogwart, zapewne starając się, by nikt go nie zobaczył.

Sarah i Raphael okazali się nieźli, latali bez strachu i podejmowali się szybkich zwrotów. Na ten widok Ron zaczął ich intensywnie namawiać, by przystąpili do drużyny.

Sam nie wiedziałem, kiedy rozmieszczenie osób się zmieniło, ale w momencie gdy lądowaliśmy na ziemi, przemarznięci i zadowoleni, Hermiona towarzyszyła Snape’owi, z którym prowadziła najwyraźniej jakąś bardzo poważną rozmowę. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że moja przyjaciółka nie poczuła się do odpowiedzialności, by zacząć niepotrzebną rozmowę na mój temat, ale tak naprawdę moje myśli nagle stały się powolne i jakby zamglone. Wystarczyła ledwo jedna godzina, a ja, przemarznięty, ze swoją ostatnią nietolerancją na zmiany temperatur, wręcz słaniałem się na nogach, zasypiając na stojąco. Wszyscy zaczęli mi się rozmywać przed oczami. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak i kiedy znaleźliśmy się w moich komnatach.

Wszyscy razem!

Ja, Severus, Hermiona, Ron, Harry, Sarah i Raphael. Moi przyjaciele rozsiedli się na każdej wolnej przestrzeni i nagle salon wydawał się być bardzo mały.

\- Hej, Dan. Chodź, musisz się przemienić. - Severus wyciągnął mnie do sypialni i tam pomógł mi zdjąć kurtkę, czapkę, szalik i rękawiczki.

\- Może już się położysz?

Pokręciłem głową.

\- Chcę jeszcze z wami trochę posiedzieć.

Zmieniłem się i już wkrótce byliśmy ponownie w salonie. Ułożyłem się przed kominkiem, ziewając szeroko, choć przecież nie było nawet piątej. Severus usiadł w fotelu, a ja niepostrzeżenie oparłem głowę o jego kolana.

Moi przyjaciele dyskutowali o czymś zażarcie i nawet mistrz eliksirów od czasu do czasu dodawał kilka słów od siebie. Choć nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, jaki był temat rozmowy, to sam widok ich wszystkich, siedzących w małym saloniku i trzymających kubki parującej herbaty, był wystarczająco cudowny. Chociaż nie miałem pojęcia, skąd oni mieli herbatę; a może to nie była herbata? Czyżby Hermiona ją zrobiła?

Nagle znikąd pojawił się przede mną skrzat domowy.

\- Magiczny Pan Dan. Zgredek ma dla Magicznego Pana Dana gorącą czekoladę.

Zamrugałem i przyjąłem od skrzata parujący kubek, pijąc od razu pierwszy łyk i uśmiechając się do niego z wdzięcznością. To najwyraźniej on wszystkich obsłużył. Wypiłem kolejny łyk i odprężyłem się, uszczęśliwiony, gdy poczułem na dokładkę dotyk dłoni Severusa na moim ramieniu w oznace jakiegoś gestu. Wsparcia? Zażyłości?

Zanim zasnąłem, pomyślałem jeszcze, nieco za późno, że powinienem zaprosić także Raphaela i Sarah do siebie na święta. Wtedy byłoby idealnie.

XXX

\- Magiczny Pan Dan, już nie śpi. Niech Magiczny Pan napije się czekolady, to poczuje się lepiej.

Zamrugałem i obraz mi się wyostrzył. Gryzek wyciągał w moją stronę kubek. Z jakiegoś powodu wydało mi się dziwne, że miałem wypić kolejny kubek czekolady, skoro dopiero co skończyłem poprzedni. Mlasnąłem językiem, moje usta wydawały się być suche jak wiór. Wyciągnąłem więc dłonie i chwyciłem za naczynie, podawane mi przez skrzata. Usiadłem, biorąc dwa gorące łyki. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, jakbym nie miał niczego w ustach przez bardzo długi czas.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptałem cicho zachrypniętym głosem. Mimo że wciąż byłem lekko zaspany i kołdra wydawała się mnie wzywać swoim ciepłym komfortem, to większym priorytetem wydawał się teraz gorący napój. Piłem go nieco za szybko, parząc sobie przy tym wargi. Byłem w połowie, gdy w końcu zorientowałem się, że nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jestem.

To nie wyglądało ani na moją, ani na Severusa sypialnię w Hogwarcie. Bardzo szybko się jednak uspokoiłem, poznając magię, która mnie otaczała. To było Treewalle. Już chyba Gryzek powinien być dobrą poszlaką, ale wciąż słabo myślałem.

Potrząsnąłem głową, starając się rozjaśnić swoje myśli i wspomnienia. Nie przypominałem sobie, byśmy odbywali podróż do Treewalle. Czy coś było nie tak z moją pamięcią? Zimny dreszcz przebiegł mi po plecach, gdy pomyślałem, że być może znowu zapadłem w tę swoją dziwną śpiączkę i byłem kilka dni nieprzytomny. Nie chciałem dodawać nowych zmartwień Severusowi.

\- Gryzku! Jak długo tu jestem?

\- Przybył Magiczny Pan wraz z Severusem Snape dzisiejszego południa - powiedział spokojnie skrzat.

\- A możesz mi powiedzieć, jaki dziś mamy za dzień?

\- Dziś jest sobota, dwudziesty pierwszy grudnia.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą. To znaczyło, że nie ucięło mi dni aż tak bardzo, jak się obawiałem. Musiałem zasnąć wczoraj, po naszej wycieczce na miotłach, i spać snem kamiennym aż do teraz. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Była czternasta i za niedługo się ściemni.

Odrzuciłem przykrycie i wysunąłem się z pokoju. Severusa znalazłem w salonie.

\- Wstałeś - zauważył i uśmiechnął się ciepło w moim kierunku.

Pokiwałem głową i usiadłem obok niego na sofie, zaglądając mu przez ramię w Proroka Codziennego. Na stronie, którą przed chwilą przeglądał, był artykuł o skandalu matrymonialnym w jakiejś czystokrwistej rodzinie.

Severus odłożył gazetę i przytulił mnie, co w szybkim tempie pozwoliło mi wspiąć się na jego kolana.

\- Jak mnie przeniosłeś? – zapytałem.

\- Dumbledore pomógł mi zrobić świstokliki dla nas i wszystkich twoich przyjaciół. Tylko oni znają hasła i przeniosą się tutaj w pierwszy dzień świąt.

\- A Harry? - Uniosłem brwi. - Myślałem, że nie będzie jechał na Grimmauld Place 12.

\- Został w Hogwarcie. Mam wrażenie, że obydwoje z Dumbledorem czekali, aż szkoła nieco opustoszeje, by znaleźć odwagę na poważną rozmowę. Może nawet podczas pojedynku - powiedział mężczyzna z uśmieszkiem. Musiał widzieć w tej sytuacji nieco więcej komedii niż ja.

\- Pojedynku? - wyksztusiłem.

\- No chyba mi nie wmówisz, że nie widziałeś, jak Potter chciał już kilka razy rzucić jakąś klątwą w Dumbledore'a. – Severus uniósł brwi w ten swój Snape'owy sposób, mówiący, że to powinno być dla mnie oczywiste.

Mruknąłem coś niewyraźnie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się dogadają – wymamrotałem.

Przez kilka następnych oddechów po prostu siedziałem, wtulony w jego ramiona, rozmyślając.

Trudno było mi zapomnieć o tych wszystkich wątpliwościach, jakie dręczyły mnie przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Moje myśli wróciły do tego, jak wygląda nasz związek, dlaczego trwa i dlaczego tak mocno kocham Severusa.

Wiedziałem, że muszę mu to w końcu wyznać, jednak czy dobrym momentem było powiedzieć to właśnie teraz? Powiedział, że z jego strony nie muszę się obawiać tego, że zakończy nasz związek. Czy to znaczyło, że i on mnie kocha?

Severus pocałował mnie w czoło i pogładził po policzku, a moje serce podskoczyło radośnie na tę czułość, jaką mi okazywał.

Powoli pociągnął mnie za brodę i nasze usta się spotkały.

Natychmiast, tak jak za każdym razem, gdy nasze wspólne działania zmierzały w jednym kierunku, mój umysł przestał myśleć o wszystkim innym. Naparłem na niego, jęcząc aprobująco, gdy wsunął dłonie pod moją koszulę. Lubiłem nasze zbliżenia. Za każdym razem, gdy mnie całował, czułem się, jakby przez jego usta na moje przechodziły wyładowania elektrycznego pragnienia, a nawet najlżejszy jego dotyk sprawiał, że natychmiast go pragnąłem. Otarłem się o niego i moje nowo odzyskane nogi pozwoliły mi się wspiąć na jego ciało. Wciąż go całując, usiadłem mu na kolanach, więżąc jego biodra swoimi gołymi udami.

Zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie, więc przyciskając dłoń do piersi kochanka, odsunąłem się od jego ust. To jednak wcale nie pomogło, bo spojrzenie, jakie posłał mi Severus, było tak przepełnione żarem, iż byłem prawie pewien, że moje włoski na przedramionach skwierczą.

Serce Severusa biło pod moimi palcami mocnymi uderzeniami. Dłonie spoczywały na moich bokach, a palce nieprzerwalnie pieściły moją skórę, co wcale nie pomagało w odzyskaniu koncentracji. Moje biodra samoistnie poczęły wykonywać okrężne ruchy na udach mojego kochanka i niemożliwym w tej chwili było, bym odzyskał choć część swojego intelektu, który teraz skupiał się na wydawaniu tylko kilku dźwięków w stylu "och" i "ach"

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, zanim zassał i przygryzł mój sutek.

Nie miałem pojęcia, czego dotyczyło pytanie już sekundę po tym, jak je zadał.

\- Nie przerywaj! – wyjęczałem, mierzwiąc jego włosy, jakbym chciał je wszystkie powyrywać.

Dłoń Severusa przesunęła się i zagłębiła miedzy moje pośladki. Jęknąłem gardłowo. Wilgotne usta przesunęły się do drugiego sutka, poświęcając kilka mokrych pocałunków także dla niego.

Zaraz!

Cholera!

Stop!

Gdzie się znowu podziała moja koszula? Jak on to robił, że kompletnie nie wiedziałem, kiedy mnie rozbierał? To musiała być chyba jedna z jego magicznych zdolności, taka jak ta, w której nagle trzymał w rękach coś, czego jeszcze przed chwilą w nich nie miał.

Z frustracją popatrzyłem na jego tylko odpięte spodnie i uniesionego członka, którego leciutko gładziłem oraz prawie w pełni zapiętą koszulę. On za to znowu miał mnie już nagiego!

Zdeterminowany, by w końcu zdjąć mu koszulę, zacząłem szybko rozpinać jego guziki, Severus jednak znowu mi na to nie pozwolił. Podciągnął mnie i nagle opadłem przodem na sofę. Usiadł i przewrócił mnie, pociągając z powrotem na swoje kolana, tym razem przycisnąwszy moje plecy do swojej piersi.

Jego członek otarł się o moje wejście i kompletnie zapomniałem, co tak właściwie chciałem przed chwilą zrobić. Wsunął we mnie palce z zimnym nawilżaczem. Pogładził mnie kilkoma kolistymi ruchami, podczas gdy klęczałem, podniecony i drżący. Nim zdołałem się dobrze przyzwyczaić, pociągnął mnie w dół i opadłem na jego członek.

Nie ruszałem się kilka chwil, wzdychając i jęcząc, ale w końcu krótkimi ruchami zacząłem się poruszać w górę i dół. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że chciał mi dać czas, bym się przyzwyczaił do jego rozmiaru po prawie dwóch tygodniach pauzy, spowodowanej moim nieswoim zachowaniem.

Był jednak moim ukochanym, a dla mnie zawsze najważniejszym było, by to jemu było przyjemnie. Teraz z całą pewnością musiał się powstrzymywać. Ja jednak nie czekałem, starając się być jak najbardziej aktywnym, co było trudne, gdy jego usta co chwilę całowały mnie po plecach i karku, a jego dłonie gładziły mojego penisa. Słabłem coraz bardziej w nogach, będąc pewien, że zaraz wybuchnę.

Tak bardzo chciałem, by i Severusowi było dobrze. Unosiłem się i opadałem rytmicznie, drapiąc paznokciami jego uda, tak jakbym chciał go przyciągnąć jeszcze bardziej do siebie.

Nie mogłem tego długo wytrzymać.

Na szczęście prawie w tym samym momencie poczułem, jak Severus doszedł. Wgryzł się w moje ramię. I jęknął. Chwyciłem wtedy jego dłonie, zacisnąłem je boleśnie na swoim penisie i też wystrzeliłem.

Oddychałem ciężko, cały spocony. A mój kochanek przytulał mnie i całował czule. Odchyliłem głowę w tył i wyszedłem na spotkanie jego ust, a on objął mnie od tyłu i siedzieliśmy tak złączeni. Żaden z nas nie miał ochoty się ruszyć, jednak ktoś zastukał w drzwi.

Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem, że magia zawirowała mi przed oczami, obwieszczając przybycie gościa. Severus przeklął i w jego ręku nagle znalazła się różdżka.

Dotknąłem go uspokajająco.

\- To Harry - wyszeptałem i uniosłem się z jego ciała, zmierzając w kierunku łazienki.

Zamrugał, patrząc na mnie pytająco, a ja wzruszyłem ramionami. Widziałem jego magię i wiem, kto zjawił się przed domem. Może sam fakt tego, że jestem prawnym właścicielem Treewalle, pozwalał mi widzieć magię osób, które jeszcze nie przekroczyły progu. Wyraźnie widziałem strużki ciemnobeżowej magii, która otaczała Harry’ego.

Wolałem się jednak wykąpać, zanim się z nim skonfrontuję.

Severus doprowadził się do porządku i otworzył drzwi Potterowi, a ja w tym czasie szybko się przemyłem. Gdy wróciłem, Severus stał przy oknie i łypał nieprzyjaźnie na gryfona, który sztywno wyprostowany siedział na krześle przy stole.

Harry uśmiechnął się do mnie.

\- Wybacz za najście, ale chciałem już opuścić Hogwart. Mam nadzieję, że zaproszenie wciąż obowiązuję? - zapytał niepewnie.

Pokiwałem głową w zapewnieniu, że tak i odwzajemniłem uśmiech.

\- Jak poszło z Dumbledorem? -zapytałem spokojnie.

Nastąpiło bardzo ciężkie i głośne westchnięcie.

\- Wiem, że ma rację w tym, co mówi. Ale i tak nie jestem zadowolony - wymruczał Harry.

\- A co powiedział? - zapytałem, naprawdę ciekaw jego odpowiedzi.

Harry podrapał się po brodzie. Na jego szczęce zaczął pojawiać się zarost, którego wcześniej nie zauważyłem, zapewne regularnie go golił. Zastanowiło mnie, czy gdybym wciąż wyglądał tak jak on, to czy też zaczęłyby mi rosnąć włosy na twarzy. Jak do tej pory na moich policzkach czy piersi nie można było dostrzec żadnych włosków.

\- Ze względu na to, że moi przyjaciele to mugole, nie mogą się tak sprawnie bronić jak czarodzieje. Gdyby ktoś ich zaatakował, nie mogą nawet się deportować w ramach ucieczki. Będzie dla nich bezpieczniejsze, jeśli zostaną tam, gdzie są, i będą tego nieświadomi. Zapewnił mnie, że jak tylko to wszystko się uspokoi, będzie w stanie znieść zaklęcie, jakie na nich rzucił. Ale sam wiem, że to może zająć kilka lat. Do tego czasu mogą być już zupełnie innymi ludźmi.

Zaczął drapać jakąś plamę na stole, wyraźnie zmartwiony. Po czym potrząsnął głową gwałtownie i uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko.

\- To wszystko jest bardzo skomplikowane – stwierdził. - Ale postaram się to zaakceptować takim, jakie jest. Ale póki co, mam coś dla ciebie.

Wyszedł szybko, zanim zdążyłem powiedzieć, że nic nie potrzebuję, ale jak wrócił, uwięzło mi to w gardle.

Hedwiga siedziała w klatce i syczała, strosząc pióra na Harry'ego, który z uśmiechem na twarzy podał mi ją.

Zamrugałem na sowę, a ona w odpowiedzi zamrugała na mnie.

\- Cześć, Hedwigo. - Uśmiechnąłem się przyjaźnie, otwierając klatkę. Cofnęła się, patrząc podejrzliwie. – Hej, wiem, że wyglądam inaczej. Ale to ja! Chłopak, z którym spałaś podczas wakacji w zakratowanym pokoju. Pamiętasz?

Przymrużyła swoje wielkie, sowie oczy.

\- Zapewniam, że moje przyjaciółki nie są w menu takich dużych węży jak ja, nawet jeśli są sowami. No dalej. Przecież wiesz, że nic ci nie zrobię.

Syknęła.

`- Wiem, że jesteś obrażona za tak długą i nieelegancką niewolę. Ale zapewniam cię, że jakoś ci to wynagrodzę. Może kilka myszy, zakupionych przez Severusa, które miał zużyć do eliksirów, będzie wystarczającymi przeprosinami? To towar z najwyższej półki - zaproponowałem.

\- Dasz jej jedną z moich azjatyckich srebrnowłosych myszy, a sama wyląduje w eliksirze. - Usłyszałem Snape'a za sobą.

\- Widzisz, jak się nie chcę z nimi rozstać? – zwróciłem się do Hedwigi, choć przekorny uśmiech przeznaczony był dla Severusa. - Co ty na to? Myszka z najwyższej półki za to, byś do mnie wyszła.

Zahuczała z godnością, a jej łapy w końcu objęły mój nadgarstek i dłoń, po czym wyciągnąłem ją z klatki. Pogłaskałem jej główkę i podrapałem pod dziobem. Hedwiga przymknęła oczy i zahukała, uszczęśliwiona, poznając mnie.

\- Hedwiga od razu wyczuła, że nie jestem tobą. Dumbledore nie chciał dopuścić do tego, by latała po Wielkiej Brytanii i cię szukała, więc oddał ją pod opiekę jakiejś kobiety, mieszkającej w Szkocji. Od wakacji była tam zamknięta w sowiarni. Dumbledore sprowadził ją dzisiaj i powiedział, że tutaj zapewne znajdziemy dla niej mnóstwo przestrzeni do latania, a ty będziesz mógł ją przekonać, by nie zbliżała się do Hogwartu.

Pokiwałem głową, trochę smutny, że wkrótce znów będę musiał się z nią rozstać, jednak i szczęśliwy, że moja towarzyszka wróciła.

Hedwiga siedziała na moim ramieniu przez resztę dnia, aż do kolacji, przed którą namówiłem ją, by poleciała rozprostować skrzydła i obejrzeć teren. Pośród zaśnieżonej przyrody, w padającym cicho śniegu, bardzo szybko znikła na tle nieba. Wróciła, zanim jeszcze skończyliśmy kolację. Zadowolona z siebie, wleciała na taras, niosąc w dziobie całkiem sporą łasicę, którą zaczęła rozszarpywać, brudząc przy tym deski i swoje pióra krwią.

Myślałem, że atmosfera zrobi się nieco niezręczna, gdy będzie tylko Severus, ja i Harry. Jednak wcale tak się nie stało. Mistrz eliksirów głównie popijał wino, czytając książkę, a ja, oparty o jego nogi, grałem większość część wieczoru z Harrym w karty. Później on przyniósł gitarę, przemyconą w swoich pakunkach, i zaczął grać przyjemne dla ucha melodie, a ja położyłem głowę na kolanach Severusa. Słuchałem, starając się odgadnąć, co to za piosenki.

Mimo że nie znałem się aż tak dobrze na muzyce, to i ja potrafiłem rozpoznać tę czy tamtą melodię i zaśpiewać kilka znanych, często puszczanych w mugolskim radiu hitów.

Było już po dziesiątej, gdy poszliśmy do łóżek. Ja razem z Severusem do sypialni na pierwszym piętrze, a Harry wspiął się piętro wyżej do pokoju, który wcześniej przygotował dla niego Gryzek. Nic nie wydawało się nienaturalne. Harry też nie spoglądał ani nie dawał żadnych sygnałów, że przeszkadzało mu w jakikolwiek sposób to, że udałem się do tej samej sypialni, co Severus.

Było to pocieszające, że nie miał nic przeciwko i ani razu się nie skrzywił, gdy się dotykaliśmy bądź siadaliśmy blisko siebie. Tak w zasadzie, po pierwszym szoku, żaden z moich przyjaciół nie wyrażał się krytycznie o moim związku z Severusem. Wiedziałem dobrze, że Snape nie był aniołkiem ani na zajęciach, ani poza nimi. Mimo to, gdy byliśmy prywatnie w swoim towarzystwie, nigdy nie powiedział ani nie zrobił niczego, co można by było uznać za jego złośliwe zachowanie, tak dla niego charakterystyczne. Dopiero teraz, dosyć późno, dotarło do mnie, że najwyraźniej zawarli między sobą jakiś niepisany pakt. Wydawało się, że moi przyjaciele całkowicie oddzielili Snape’a-nauczyciela i Snape'a-mojego partnera murem tak wysokim i mocnym, by nie było wątpliwości, że to zupełnie różne osoby.

XXXX

Nie lubiłem się kłócić.

\- Severusie, nic mi nie będzie. To tylko śnieg! - przekonywałem.

\- Nie. - Padła dobitna, i zdawać by się pewnie dla niego mogło, ostateczna odpowiedź.

\- Nie idziemy przecież nie wiadomo gdzie! Nie jestem dzieckiem, byś mi zabraniał! - warknąłem.

\- Nie!

\- To może pójdź z nami. Będziesz mógł mnie pilnować.

\- Dan. Po tysiąckroć. Nie.

Jego czarne oczy zmrużyły się gniewnie, gdy stał z założonymi rękami, zagradzając mi przejście. Nasza kłótnia trwała w tym stylu już od jakiegoś czasu, a mnie pozostało tylko westchnąć.

\- Nie mogę przecież być zamknięty na całe święta w tym domu! – krzyknąłem, chwytając się ostatniej deski ratunku.

\- I pewnie uważasz, że przespanie całych świąt jest lepsze - zauważył mężczyzna, wciąż się nie ruszając. - Dan, sam wiesz, że nie reagujesz dobrze na zimno. Im częściej narażasz swój organizm na wychłodzenie, tym częstsze i dłuższe robisz sobie drzemki. I tak każdy wolny moment spędzasz na śnie! – Wciąż nie chciał odpuścić.

\- Nie mówiłeś, że ci przeszkadza to, że śpię, gdy coś robisz - warknąłem.

\- Nie przeszkadza, Dan. Ale mnie martwi. Nie rozumiesz? Dziś też spałeś do południa, a wczoraj jak tylko się położyłeś do łóżka, oczy ci się od razu zamknęły. To nienormalne dla organizmu, by przesypiał ponad czternaście, piętnaście godzin dziennie.

Spojrzałem na Harry’ego z niemą prośbą o pomoc. To on początkowo wyszedł z pomysłem, byśmy chwilę się porzucali śnieżkami, jednak teraz stał i milczał.

\- Mnie w to nie mieszaj. Sami możecie ustalić, który ma większego – powiedział, odsuwając się o krok i unosząc dłonie w górę.

Sapnąłem.

\- To chyba jasne – obruszył się Severus. - A jak mu odmarznie i odpadnie, nikt nie będzie miał już wątpliwości.

Jęknąłem gardłowo w stronę nieba. Świat się kończył! Severus podchwycił żart, powiedziany przez Harry'ego Pottera!

\- Harry! Nie prowokuj go! Jeżeli tak dalej pójdzie, to takimi odzywkami doprowadzicie Rona do płaczu! - wykrzyknąłem, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może profesorek ma rację – zauważył spokojnie.

\- I ty przeciwko mnie?! - Teraz zaczynałem być zrozpaczony.

\- Nie jestem nikomu przeciwny. Po prostu zauważyłem, że Snape może mieć rację. Chyba nie chcesz ryzykować, że wylądujesz w łóżku na cały okres świąt. Choć może pewnie Snape by się cieszył, mając cię non stop w łóżku.

Mistrz eliksirów uniósł kąciki ust, zadowolony. Nie był to prawdziwy uśmiech, ale niewiele brakowało. A ku własnej zgrozie zorientowałem się, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to te żarciki Harry’ego za szybko się nie skończą.

\- Dobrze! - warknąłem i odwiesiłem kurtkę na haczyk przy drzwiach.

Na zewnątrz było naprawdę pięknie. Niestety, ze względu na veto nie mogłem wyjść. Westchnąłem, układając swoje ciało lamii w salonie. Obrażony, ułożyłem się pod oknem, obserwując przyrodę.

Może Severus miał rację i nie powinienem zbytnio przesadzać. To fakt, że ostatnimi czasy wciąż chciało mi się spać. Niby nie czułem, kiedy przemarzałem do jakiegoś niebezpiecznego punktu, ale wyglądało na to, że był to niewidzialny czynnik, który na mnie negatywnie wpływał. Starałem się przypomnieć sobie, jak to wyglądało w lecie. Wtedy chyba też sporo spałem. Chociaż było to może związane z tym, że nie miałem obowiązków i nie musiałem ciepłymi słonecznymi popołudniami nic robić.

\- Dan, nie złość się na mnie. - Ciepły koc opadł na moje ramiona i splecione ciało, a Severus przytulił mnie od tyłu.

\- Nie złoszczę. To tylko niesprawiedliwe, że nie mogę robić tego, na co mam ochotę -wymamrotałem.

\- Dan. Nie chcę być dyktatorem, ale...

\- Wiem - przerwałem mu. - Wiem. Rozumiem, Severusie.

Rozumiałem. Naprawdę. Jednak przez dwa dni nie mieliśmy żadnych zajęć do południa i żadnych zadań do odrobienia, więc propozycja wyjścia na zwykły spacer czy po to, by kilka chwil cieszyć się śniegiem, wydawała się dobrym pomysłem.

\- Może się zastanowisz nad tym, co ma zrobić Gryzek na przybycie reszty twoich przyjaciół? – mówił dalej Severus. Nagle coś poruszyło się w cieniach. Drgnąłem, dostrzegając zmianę magii. - Mają w końcu być tutaj za dwa dni. A wciąż nie ustaliliśmy...

Zastukano w drzwi wejściowe, a ja najszybciej jak mogłem przypadłem do nich, otwierając je na oścież. Z uśmiechem na ustach przytuliłem mocno Hermionę na powitanie.

\- Jesteś! Miałaś być dopiero pojutrze! Nie spędzisz obiadu wigilijnego z rodzicami? –wykrzyknąłem, uradowany.

\- Nie! -zaśmiała się i wycałowała mnie w oba policzki.

Była ubrana w grubą, wypełnioną sztucznym puchem mugolską kurtkę, przez co zdawała się być dwa razy większa niż w rzeczywistości.

Wysupłała się z niej i okazało się, że ma pod nią ukryte mnóstwo zmniejszonych pakunków.

\- Rodzice w tym roku zabrali mnie do Niemiec na święta. Jednak jutro mają jakiś oficjalny obiad w restauracji i konferencję lekarską, więc powiedziałam im, że w takim razie z miłą chęcią pojechałabym już dziś do ciebie. Nie byli szczęśliwi, w końcu mają mnie tak rzadko w domu, ale się zgodzili. - Odłożyła już wszystkie pakunki i uściskała mnie bardzo mocno po raz kolejny.

\- Będziemy mogli razem zjeść wigilijny obiad! A jak znam Rona, to też się może pojawić w każdej chwili. Nie wydawał się być zadowolony. Napisał do mnie jeszcze przed wylotem do Berlina i wychodzi na to, że wylądował na Grimmauld Place ze wszystkimi i wciąż jest bombardowany pytaniami, gdzie jest Harry? A tego oczywiście powiedzieć nie może.

\- Na Grimmauld Place? Ale myślałem, że pojechał do Nory! - wykrzyknąłem zaskoczony.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Syriusz wszystkich zaprosił do siebie. Państwo Weasley mieli polecenie zabrania swoich dzieci ze sobą. Miał chyba nadzieję, że Harry odmówił mu, bo będzie spędzał święta w Norze. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, że nie był zadowolony jego brakiem w pociągu i na peronie. Ponoć pojawił się tam w formie animaga w towarzystwie Lupina.

\- Ale przecież napisałem im, że nie mogę z nimi spędzić świąt, bo mam inne plany! -Harry wydawał się być zirytowany. Przywitał się z Hermioną krótkim uściskiem, a Severus stanął obok i tylko skinął głową.

Popatrzyłem na Pottera.

\- Dlaczego tak ich unikasz?

Harry potarł dłonią swój kark i zagryzł wargę.

\- Nie jestem taką osobą, jaką by sobie życzył. Nasłuchałem się wystarczająco dużo historii o moim ojcu i jego przyjaciołach i wiem, że Syriusz by mnie nie polubił. Poza tym nie jestem tobą, Dan.

\- Harry. Już ci to mówiłem. Syriusz to luzacki i łatwy do lubienia facet - zapewniłem go. W końcu przez ten krótki okres czasu, w jakim sądziłem, że naprawdę jest moim chrzestnym, wydawał się świetnym towarzyszem rozmów. - Jeszcze nie za bardzo otrząsnął się po ucieczce z więzienia, ale naprawdę łatwo się z nim zaznajomić.

\- Tak? - Harry uniósł brwi, jakby było coś zabawnego w mojej wypowiedzi. - Jestem beznadziejny w Quidditchu, nie umiem dobrze się pojedynkować, to nie ja go tak naprawdę uwolniłem od zgubnego pocałunku dementora i pomogłem w ucieczce. Jeżeli dodamy jeszcze do tego, że lubię eliksiry, to chyba by zszedł na zawał! Już bym prędzej dogadał się z Lupinem, niż z nim. Z tych listów, co mi wysłał, wystarczająco dobrze go poznałem.

Zamrugałem i spojrzałem na Severusa, który wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jest nawet dosyć dobry w eliksirach, jeden z najlepszych uczniów - potwierdził spokojnym głosem.

Otworzyłem usta w niemym szoku. Nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o takich sprawach. Nie spodziewałem się jednak, że Harry, z Severusem jako nauczycielem, mógłby być jednym z lepszych uczniów.

\- Widzisz? Sama twoja reakcja wystarcza za odpowiedź, jak on to przyjmie. Już mówiłem, że nie chcę i nie będę udawał kogoś, kim nie jestem! Więc lepiej mu oszczędzić spotkania ze mną - wyjęczał Harry, brzmiąc podobnie jak wtedy, gdy z rozpaczą w oczach prosił mnie o znalezienie jakiegoś sposobu, by nie musiał jechać do swojego chrzestnego na święta.

Nie wiedziałem, co mu odpowiedzieć. W końcu, mimo że dla mnie Syriusz był istotnym łącznikiem z ludźmi, których uważałem wtedy za rodziców, to musiałem przyznać, że nie reagował on zawsze tak, jak człowiek dorosły powinien. Bywał lekkomyślny, porywczy i wydawało mi się czasami, że mylił mnie ze swoim zmarłym przyjacielem.

\- Czy Ron wspominał, kiedy się pojawi? - Zapytałem przyjaciółki, zamiast drążyć dalej niewygodny temat.

\- Nie pisał nic na ten temat. Pewnie będzie musiał znaleźć dogodną porę, a to nie będzie łatwe.

Tak. Na pewno Black i Lupin będą go obserwować, wyczekując najmniejszych oznak kontaktu bądź chęci odwiedzenia Harry'ego, niezależnie od tego, gdzie by był.

\- Dobrze, że jesteś -powiedziałem jej tylko i uśmiechnąłem się krzepiąco.

Teraz moja mała wigilia miała już trzy drogie mojemu sercu osoby. Cieszyłbym się i samym towarzystwem Severusa, ale tak było jeszcze lepiej.

\- Mogę coś dla was upiec? -zapytałem, bo chciałem ich jakoś osobiście ugościć i nagle zrobienie dla nich czegoś własnymi siłami wydało mi się najbardziej odpowiednie. Przygotować jedzenie, które sam im podam. Nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego wydawało mi się to teraz takie ważne.

Hermiona zamrugała i zaraz się uśmiechnęła.

\- Może razem pójdziemy do kuchni? Co ty na to? Przygotujemy jakieś smakołyki.

Pokiwałem entuzjastycznie głową.

Podczas gdy razem z Hermioną i niezadowolonym z odbierania mu pracy skrzatem zaszyliśmy się w kuchni, Severus i Harry konspiracyjnym szeptem zaczęli o czymś intensywnie dyskutować. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że to nie sposoby na psikusy, które można wywinąć Syriuszowi i Remusowi, by ich zdenerwować.

Później, ku mojej radości, wzięliśmy się za przystrajanie choinki. Severus przelewitował nam drzewko z lasu i postawił przed biblioteczką. Najwyraźniej rozumiejąc, że chcę przybrać je własnoręcznie, tylko przywołał ozdoby świąteczne ze strychu. Razem z Hermioną i Harrym bawiłem się i kłóciłem wyśmienicie podczas ubierania choinki, bo każdy miał inną koncepcję tego, jak powinna wyglądać.

Po południu przygotowałem im po gorącej kawie i każdemu zrobiłem w filiżance wzór ze śmietany. Hermiona była zachwycona swoją różą. Harry gapił się przez chwilę na sowę, którą zrobiłem dla niego, tak jakby chciał odkryć, jak to właściwie możliwe.

Potem usiedliśmy i Harry ponownie zaczął nam wygrywać melodie na gitarze. Hermiona była zdecydowanie lepsza w odgadywaniu tytułów piosenek. I mimo, że nie miała ani krztyny głosu śpiewaczki, od czasu do czasu śpiewała jakieś krótkie zwrotki, które pamiętała.

Severus znosił to ze stoickim spokojem, choć ewidentnie kilka razy chciał już coś na temat zdolności wokalnych Hermiony powiedzieć.

Mnie później ponownie zmorzył sen.

Wigilijny poranek zaczął się od sypiącego z nieba świeżego puchu. Jeżeli świat wcześniej wyglądał jak przykryty białym kocem, tak teraz wyglądało to tak, jakby na przyrodę spadły tony waty cukrowej. Efekt wzmógł się jeszcze bardziej, gdy po południu wyszło słońce i świeżo opadnięty śnieg wyglądał tak zachwycająco kolorowo, że po prostu stałem w oknie i się gapiłem. Tęczowe drobinki błyszczały, jakby całość świeżego puchu były diamentami i kwintesencją magii.

Wkrótce Hermiona zaciągnęła mnie do kuchni, przypominając, że mieliśmy jeszcze skończyć przyprawiać indyka i piec ciasteczka. W tym czasie Harry i Severus mieli przygotować stół w jadalni.

Prezenty mieliśmy otworzyć dopiero po obiedzie.

Gdy skończyliśmy, i razem z Hermioną, niosąc ciasteczka, weszliśmy do salonu, to zamrugałem, gdy nie zobaczyłem niczego i nikogo. Nawet stół znikł. Hermiona szarpnęła mnie za rękaw i wskazała na ogród.

Na środku trawnika stała dziwna szklana konstrukcja. Zmarszczyłem brwi i podszedłem do drzwi tarasowych. Severus, ubrany w swój czarny zimowy płaszcz, właśnie kroczył przez śnieg w naszym kierunku. Wkrótce otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka wraz z zimnem i płatkami śniegu.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie i przywołał mój płaszcz.

\- Chodź – powiedział, wyciągając go w moją stronę.

Dałem się poprowadzić przez wąską, wydeptaną ludzkimi nogami ścieżkę do szklarni i aż otworzyłem usta, gdy weszliśmy do środka. Na środku płonął duży ogień w prowizorycznym kominku, wykonanym z kamieni i metalu. Zaraz obok niego stał nasz stół z jadalni i krzesła oraz cała choinka, którą ledwie wczoraj ubieraliśmy. Zdawało mi się, że podłoga jest wykonana z jakiegoś kamienia i zastanawiało mnie, skąd oni go tyle wzięli!

Harry stał obok stołu, rozkładając zastawę i uśmiechnął się na mój widok.

\- Wiesz, dlaczego nie chcę cię wypuszczać na zewnątrz - zaczął powoli Severus - ale chcę ci to jakoś wynagrodzić. Odpowiadałoby ci, gdybyśmy zjedli nasz wigilijny obiad w ogrodzie?

Nie musiał pytać. Szklana konstrukcja nie miała łączeń i przypominała wielką przeźroczystą szklankę obróconą do góry nogami. Chyba tak właśnie zrobili. Powiększyli jakiś odpowiedni wazon albo szklankę, tak by można było się w niej zmieścić wraz ze stołem, choinką i gośćmi.

Mimo minusowych temperatur na zewnątrz, w środku szklarni było na tyle ciepło, że bez zachęty zdjąłem z siebie płaszcz i usiadłem, podziwiając to, co zostało specjalnie dla mnie przygotowane. Przez szkło było wyraźnie widać całość bajkowo ośnieżonego ogrodu i idącą pośród zasp do nas Hermionę. A mnie nic nie wydawało się teraz piękniejsze.

\- Jest cudownie – wydusiłem.

Czułem, jakbym miał się zaraz rozpłakać, mój głos drżał i wiedziałem, że inni to słyszeli, jednak taktownie nikt nic na ten temat nie powiedział.

Na naszym stole wylądowało więcej potraw niż dla dziesięciu osób. Chyba przesadziliśmy z Hermioną, a i Gryzek dołożył swoje trzy grosze, ogromnie niepocieszony, że zabraliśmy mu jego pracę w tak ważnym dniu w roku.

Jedliśmy i piliśmy, a ja za namową Severusa przyjąłem swoją drugą formę, by móc się rozluźnić podczas otwierania prezentów.

Hermiona podarowała mi zestaw ubrań, według niej zakupionych w centrach handlowych w Berlinie. Część z nich była dłuższa i zdecydowanie bardziej skierowana do mojej drugiej formy. Od Harry’ego dostałem długi zimowy golf w kolorze czarno-zielonym. Magiczny, jak mnie zapewniał, i można było sobie ustawić „temperaturę grzania”. Od Severusa otrzymałem ciepły płaszcz i mały podarek z zaznaczeniem, bym nie otwierał go przy innych, bo na pewno przyda się to dopiero w sypialni. Wystawiłem mu język i schowałem mniejszy podarek do kieszeni. Najwyraźniej wszyscy uznali, że moja tendencja do marznięcia jest aż tak wysoka, że koniecznie chcieli mnie ubrać, bo paczki od kilku następnych osób też zawierały ubrania.

Sarah podarowała mi rękawiczki, Raphael czarne nauszniki, nawet Hernest i Xemil oraz Jimm i Scot mi coś przysłali, choć nie umawiałem się z nimi, że będziemy się wymieniać prezentami. Jednak zaśmiałem się głośno, gdy otworzyłem ich paczki i okazało się, że każdy z nich przesłał mi po robionej przez pewien czas przez Hermionę dla skrzatów domowych czapce, które wciąż się plątały po Wieży Gryffindoru i wpadały ludziom w ręce w najbardziej zaskakujących momentach. Mieli na tyle przyzwoitości, że napisali, skąd te czapki są i zapewnili, że to ważna historia naszej szkoły i obowiązkowo taką czapkę, jako prawdziwy gryfon, muszę mieć. A Zgredek za to przesłał mi drugą skarpetę od pary do tej, co dostałem od niego w zeszłym roku.

Ja niestety nie miałem zbyt wiele pieniędzy, po tym jak nie miałem już dostępu do konta Potterów, więc Severus pomógł mi wybrać upominki dla przyjaciół.

Hermiona dostała ode mnie naszyjnik, w którym był zamknięty mieniący się czerwienią i złotem eliksir. Severus pomógł mi go uwarzyć i wykonać płaską fiolkę, w którym go zamknęliśmy. Łańcuszek nie był aż tak drogi, gdyż kupowałem go w Hogsmeade. Hermiona była zachwycona, a na jej szyi okrągła łza z cały czas poruszającymi się w gonitwie za sobą dwoma płynami nie wyglądała tandetnie, a oryginalnie.

Harry dostał ode mnie nową paczkę papierosów, na które Hermiona krzywo popatrzyła i po kilkukrotnym proszeniu Severusa, by włączył się do tej inicjatywy, wykonany przezeń eliksir na niedowidzenie. Sam pozbywając się w końcu okularów, wiedziałem, że to ogromna ulga. Wcale nie byłem zdziwiony, gdy Harry, mrugając zawzięcie, entuzjastycznie nam dziękował, to oddalając, to przybliżając lusterko do swojej twarzy, tak jakby brak okularów sprawił, że stał się zupełnie innym człowiekiem.

Sarah i Raphael zapewne już otworzyli swoje prezenty. Sarah wysłałem podobny do Hermiony naszyjnik, tylko w innych kolorach: błękicie i fiolecie, które bardziej pasowały do jej oczu. Raphael za to dostał moją starą i pełną notatek książkę z przydatnymi magicznymi zaklęciami defensywnymi i ofensywnymi. Miałem nadzieję, że mu się przyda.

Dla Rona też miałem prezent, wygrzebany z Komnaty Tajemnic przy okazji moich tam odwiedzin. Był to magiczny zegarek. Czekał wciąż na niego pod choinką. Mieliśmy się wymienić z nim podarkami dopiero wtedy, gdy przyjedzie. Zegarek nie mógł należeć do Slytherina, bo były na nim insygnia Gryffindora. Ciekawiło mnie, jak w takim razie znalazł się w Komnacie Tajemnic. Severus zapewnił mnie, że nie jest przeklęty, a ja pomyślałem, że mógłby się Ronowi spodobać.

Zwinąłem się w kłębek obok kominka, a Severus usiadł na ziemi obok mnie, opierając plecy o jeden z przyniesionych foteli. Tak po prostu siedzieliśmy, w środku szklanej bańki, obserwując zasypany białym puchem ogród, podczas gdy Harry brzdąkał ciche wigilijne melodie na gitarze.

Nic nie wskazywało na to, by ta spokojna idylla mogła zostać przerwana.

Jak bardzo się myliłem…

Niczym rozpadający się w powietrzu płatek śniegu, tak w jednej chwili ciszę spadającego z nieba puchu i trzask płonącego drewna w kominku, rozerwał dźwięk obwieszczający niespodziewaną obecność. Z trzaskiem teleportacji rozerwała się nić magii w powietrzu. Wstałem gwałtownie i obróciłem swoje węże ciało, nie wiedząc do końca, jak zareagować.

Na ścieżce nieopodal pojawiła się spora grupa osób, których nie powinno tutaj być. W samym centrum tego wszystkiego, obok nieco nieprzytomnie patrzącego Rona, stał Syriusz, McGonagall, Lupin, pan i pani Weasley, Bill i Kingsley.

Ich wzrok spoczął na mnie, a za sobą poczułem, jak Snape gwałtownie wstaje. Widziałem, jak oczy pani Weasley rozszerzają się w przerażeniu na mój widok, ale to Syriusz, mający już w dłoni różdżkę, zaatakował pierwszy.

Kopuła, w której byliśmy, roztrzaskała się na tysiące małych kawałków. Poczułem powiew gorącego powietrza, a zaraz potem lodowate zimno, gdy ogromna siła odrzuciła mnie w tył.

Jakiś piszczący odgłos rozbrzmiał mi w uszach, a wizja się zamazała. Zimny śnieg podniósł się i opadł, gdy uderzyłem o zaspę śnieżną.

Nie byłem pewien, co się dzieje. Nie mogłem zebrać myśli.

Słyszałem krzyki. Magia szarpnęła moim jestestwem, gdy poczułem czyjś ból tak silnie jak swój własny.

Nie pamiętałem, co się stało później.


	27. Rozdział 25 -  Z zamkniętymi oczami.

_Autorka: ** **Fantastmania/Lilka.****_

_Beta: ** **Ahrimanka.****_

****Dziękuję za komentarze.** **

****

XXX

****..SEVERUS..** **

Moment, w którym Dan w odłamkach spadającego szkła poleciał do tyłu, widziałem jak w zwolnionym tempie. Niektórzy mówią, że w takim momencie jak ten, ludziom przechodzi przez głowę tysiące myśli na raz. I tak istotnie było. Zanim jeszcze opadł na ziemię, zacząłem rozważać swój następny ruch, począwszy od zabicia Blacka, poprzez wytworzenie tarczy, a skończywszy na podbiegnięciu do Dana. Wiedziałem, dlaczego wzięli go na cel. Każdy by to zrobił, widząc przed sobą coś obcego, gdy szykował się do walki. A patrząc po nieprzytomnym spojrzeniu Rona Weasleya, najwyraźniej był pod Imperiusem, zmuszony do przeniesienia ich tutaj wraz ze sobą. Cała grupa była w pełni gotowa na walkę zaraz po przybyciu.

Dan opadł na ziemię, Hermiona krzyknęła, a Harry stanął na baczność, trupioblady na twarzy. Swoją różdżkę skierowałem na intruzów. Zaczęli się rozbiegać, zapewne chcąc mieć lepsze pole do manewru.

W tamtej chwili nie byli naszymi przyjaciółmi.

Ruchy ich nadgarstków wróżyły niebezpieczeństwo.

Ostrym machnięciem różdżki postawiłem tarczę, chcąc ochronić się od najbliższego zaklęcia, i pobiegłem do Dana. Musiałem się z nim teleportować! Hermiona i Harry byli względnie bezpieczni. Nawet jeżeli przybysze podejrzewali ich o bycie pod wpływem zaklęć, to raczej nie rzuciliby w nich niczym zagrażającym życiu. To Dan był w niebezpieczeństwie. Dan i ja. Obok mnie wybuchła kula ognia. Odskoczyłem w prawo, by się przed nią ochronić i rzuciłem kolejną tarczę za siebie. Nie miałem czasu na nic innego.

Dan leżał tak nieruchomo w śniegu.

Coś mnie ugodziło w bok, wyrywając z piersi niechciany okrzyk bólu. Zatoczyłem się i kolejne zaklęcie odbiło się obok mnie od tarczy. To Granger ją rzuciła. Spotkawszy się z nią spojrzeniem na ułamek sekundy, zrozumiałem, że doszła do tych samych wniosków, co ja. Wiedziała, że muszę zniknąć, bo członkowie Zakonu byli w jakimś kompletnie błędnym przeświadczeniu. Krzyknęła coś, ale w całym tym zamieszaniu nie miałem pojęcia, jak brzmiały jej słowa. Jednak przerażenie widoczne w jej oczach było ogromne i mówiło bardzo wiele.

Poderwałem różdżkę i wysłałem zaklęcie, sam nie wiedząc, dlaczego, w stronę Pottera. Przeciągnąłem go w swoją stronę po ziemi zwykłym Accio, akurat w momencie, w którym drzewo, wcześniej trafione kulą ognia, prawie się na niego przewróciło. Wow! Tak szybkiej reakcji jeszcze chyba nie miałem!

Nagle w plecy ugodził mnie harpun bólu i świat się zamazał, gdy opadłem na kolana.

Nie miałem pojęcia, kto rzucił to zaklęcie. Nagle pochwyciły mnie dłonie, które dobrze znałem.

Dan powstrzymał mnie przed upadkiem, chwytając mnie za barki i położył delikatnie na swoim ogonie. Zamrugałem, spojrzałem na niego i od razu wiedziałem, że coś było nie tak.

Jego oczy patrzyły, ale mnie nie widziały. Pogładził mnie po twarzy i zasyczał w języku węży coś, czego nie zrozumiałem. Jego palce były przeraźliwie zimne, gdy mnie delikatnie dotykał, jakby chciał się upewnić, że nic mi nie jest. Uśmiechnął się sennie i uniósł dłonie w górę, zaciskając je w pięści, jakby łapał spadające płatki śniegu.

Słyszałem rzucane kolejne zaklęcia, ale nie dotarł do mnie żaden nowy ból.

Oczy Dana były całkowicie zielone. Żadnych białek, żadnych źrenic, niczym dwie zielone galaktyki z błyszczącymi drobinkami światła.

Dan rozplótł palce i ponownie je ścisnął w jakimś niekomfortowym ruchu, mimo że on sam wykonał go płynnie, jakby ćwiczył długie miesiące.

Gdzieś od strony tarasu rozbrzmiał sfrustrowany krzyk, a niewidzialna dla mnie siła szarpnęła wszystkim, co było w pobliżu.

Coś się zmieniło! Dan coś zrobił!

Jeżeli kilka razy już się zdarzało, by przypominał mi kogoś nie z tej ziemi, pięknego, egzotycznego i magicznego…

Tak teraz wydawał się bogiem.

Nawet jego skóra wydawała się inna w dotyku. Jakbym dotykał płynącej energii.

\- Co jest, do cholery? - Dotarł do mnie krzyk. Nie oddalając dłoni od biodra Dana, skupiłem wzrok na wrzeszczącym Blacku. Machał różdżką z wyraźną frustracją. Niedaleko niego Kingsley, za drzewem, patrzył zdezorientowany na swoją własną różdżkę. Nie wiem, gdzie była reszta, ale na pewno gdzieś w pobliżu i z podobnymi problemami. Ron wygramolił się zza skały i zatoczył, mrugając zawzięcie powiekami. Gdy w końcu się wyprostował, popatrzył po wszystkich przerażony.

Cokolwiek zrobił Dan, sprawiło, że nie mieli teraz magii, a z Weasleya zostało zdjęte zaklęcie. Pochwyciło mnie przerażenie. Syknąłem z bólu, ale mimo to usiadłem przed Danem i ująłem jego twarz w dłonie. Z przerażeniem dostrzegłem, że moje palce są zakrwawione. I to nie tylko moją krwią! Bok ogona Dana był rozpłatany, a krew sączyła się strugą czerwieni, tworząc makabryczny obraz na białym śniegu.

Chwyciłem jego twarz w silny uścisk, starając się zmusić go, by na mnie spojrzał.

\- Dan - wyszeptałem przejętym głosem - spójrz na mnie!

Nie zareagował.

\- Co wyście, na Melina, zrobili! – wrzasnęła Hermiona wysokim głosem. Podbiegła do nas i widząc stan Dana, zbledła jeszcze bardziej.

\- Hermiono, podejdź do mnie, kochanie – poprosiła naglącym tonem Molly Weasley. - Nie jesteśmy wrogami. Jesteś pod działaniem jakiegoś uroku. Musimy stąd uciekać, ty i Harry.

Młoda dziewczyna, ignorując Molly, zbliżyła się do mnie i Dana, stając obok nas, a w ślad za nią pojawił się Harry.

\- Harry! Zacznij myśleć logicznie! To jakiś przeklęty eliksir namieszał ci w głowie! Chodź tutaj! Nie lubisz przecież dupka Snape'a i jego popleczników, śmierciożerców. Chodź do nas i odejdź od tego dziwadła, musimy stąd uciekać! - Black chciał wyrwać się do przodu, ale wyciągnięte w jego stronę różdżki młodych gryfonów i silny uścisk Lupina powstrzymywały go przed działaniem.

\- Harry! To na pewno sprawka Sam-Wiesz-Kogo! Chodź do nas. Rozumiesz? Słyszysz mnie? - Głos Pani Weasley drżał od powstrzymywanych łez.

\- Różdżki wciąż nie działają. To jakieś dziwne pole ochronne! - krzyknął skądś Kingsley.

\- Jeszcze chwilę temu działały! - To był stanowczy głos McGonagall.

\- Dan. - Pogładziłem twarz kochanka. – Hej, obudź się! Popatrz na mnie.

Nie reagował. Robił coś z dłońmi, a mnie napawało to niepokojem. Skoro potrafił po prostu „pochwycić” czyjąś magię i ją uwięzić, kto wie, co jeszcze mógł zrobić. A w stanie, w jakim się teraz znajdował, niczego nie można było być pewnym. Gdyby ich pozabijał, nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczył.

Chwyciłem jego dłonie w mocny uścisk, mając nadzieję, że tym samym zdołam powstrzymać to coś… cokolwiek on robił.

\- Dan. Hermiona. - To był zachrypły głos Rona. Zataczał się, starając się do nas dostać.

\- Ron, na Merlina! Dlaczego nie jest ogłuszony, Arturze? - Molly dopiero teraz dostrzegła, że jej najmłodszy syn nie jest już pod działaniem ich czarów.

\- Zrobiłem to!

Dan wciąż coś szeptał. Krew wypływała z jego boku.

\- To nie tak, jak myślicie, nie jesteśmy pod działaniem uroków. Wszystko źle zrozumieliście! - wrzeszczała Hermiona.

\- To dzieje się tylko w twojej głowie, panno Granger. Proszę. Chodź tutaj. -McGonagall powoli do nas podchodziła, mimo braku swojej magii.

Ogon Dana się poruszył. Ktoś krzyknął, a ja napiąłem dłonie jeszcze bardziej, tak by przypadkiem Dan nie wyrwał się z mojego uścisku. Otoczył nas wszystkich ogonem, jakby nie chciał, by ktokolwiek od niego odchodził. Teleportowałbym się, gdyby nie to, że nie byłem pewien w tej chwili, czy jakbym to zrobił i przerwał jego magię, nie skończyłoby się to śmiercią bądź charłactwem zebranych.

\- Dlaczego, na Merlina, nie porozmawiacie z Dumbledorem! On wszystko by wam wyjaśnił! – Hermiona zabrzmiała nieco rozpaczliwie.

\- Dumbledore nie jest sobą! Od wakacji nie jest tym, kim był. - Głos McGonagall za to brzmiał donośnie.

Ten staruch i jego załamanie nerwowe! Przez niego zostaniemy wpędzeni do grobu!

\- Hermiono. Powiedz mi, czy masz swoją magię? – zapytałem dziewczynę, chcąc w końcu zacząć ratować tę sytuację.

Spojrzała na mnie przerażona.

\- Magię. T-tak. Chyba tak. - Zamachała różdżką i posłała kilka iskierek.

\- Wyślij Patronusa z wiadomością do zamku. Dyrektor natychmiast musi się tu pojawić. Nie wiem, czy utrzymam Dana w tym stanie, w jakim jest.

Kiwnęła głową i posłała czar w niebo, szepcząc słowa. I sekundę później, jakby się orientując, w czym tkwi najważniejszy problem, przywołała porzuconą kurtkę Dana i założyła mu ją na ramiona.

Przez to, że w naszej prowizorycznej szklarni było naprawdę ciepło, zdjęliśmy swoje okrycia. Teraz jednak wszyscy drżeliśmy, narażeni na zimno angielskiej pogody.

Kilka kroków dalej Ron siłował się z bratem i Kingsleyem.

\- Puśćcie mnie, do cholery! To nie tak, jak myślicie! Nikt nie jest przeklęty ani nie jest pod wpływem eliksiru!

\- Profesorze, on traci strasznie dużo krwi. - Usłyszałem zmartwiony głos z boku. Potter klęczał obok nas i przyciskał zakrwawione dłonie do boku lamii.

Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić, co powiedzieć. Nie chciałem puścić jego dłoni, ale też i musiałem w końcu zatrzymać to krwawienie. Gdzie ten Dumbledore?

\- Dan. Cokolwiek robisz… Nie chcesz tego, prawda? - Starałem się znaleźć świadomość w jego oczach. Bez efektu.

Ktoś coś krzyczał o tym, że nie może znaleźć granic posiadłości. Kilka razy próbowano do nas podejść, ale Hermiona z Harrym, posiadający wciąż magię, odpychali ich i bronili się zaklęciami. Byliśmy w impasie.

Gdyby tylko Dan zdołał puścić to, co trzymał.

W rozbłysku ognia, wraz z Fawkesem, pojawił się Dumbledore. Feniks zaśpiewał i przeleciał nad naszymi głowami, przypadając do boku Dana. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, gdy zobaczyłem, że ognisty ptak, korzystając ze swoich magicznych łez, począł pomagać w zasklepieniu rany lamii.

Oczy Dumbledore rozszerzyły się w szoku, gdy zobaczył stojących dookoła ludzi.

\- Minerwo! Arturze! - Rozpoznał pierwszych, chcąc najwyraźniej już coś zacząć mówić.

\- Zostaw ich, do cholery, Dumbledore! Dan coś zrobił i nie wiem, jak go zawrócić! -wykrzyknąłem do niego.

Natychmiast do mnie podszedł.

Spojrzał na leczącą się powoli ranę Dana i na ilość krwi znajdującą się pod nim. Zaciskając wargi, wlał mu do ust błyszczący eliksir. Rozpoznałem ten wywar, sam go w większość zaopatrzyłem. Nie sprzeciwiłem się, gdy i do moich ust wlano jeden za drugim eliksiry, na zatrzymanie krwawienia i uśmierzający ból. Też byłem ranny. Rozcięcie na moim ramieniu, w którym wciąż tkwił kawałek szkła, bolało, jakbym był u rzeźnika.

Dumbledore był dobrym obserwatorem, i mimo że z całą pewnością nigdy wcześniej nie widział lamii w tym jego odległym magicznym transie, od razu wiedział, że to nie było coś, co można zignorować.

\- Co on robi, Severusie? - zapytał starzec.

\- Chwycił ich magię - powiedziałem, bo to było chyba to, co zrobił.

\- Chwycił magię? – wykrztusił dyrektor.

\- Nie wiem, jak to opisać. Pozbawił ich magii. Trzyma ją chyba w dłoniach. Nie jestem pewien, a boję się, że jak go puszczę, to może nawet ich nieświadomie pozabijać.

Dumbledore spojrzał na moje zaciśnięte aż do białości ręce i przełknął ciężko.

\- Dumbledore... – Kingsley, wychodząc w końcu z ukrycia, wykonał kilka kroków w przód.

\- WYSTARCZY! Natychmiast się uspokójcie i opuście różdżki! - Głos dyrektora brzmiał donośnie i tak potężnie, jak nie brzmiał od dawna. Popatrzył po wszystkich poważnie i wrócił spojrzeniem na mnie i Dana.

\- Dan, chłopcze drogi. Już dobrze. Już nikt cię nie atakuje - powiedział powoli do niego.

\- Wszyscy są już bezpieczni i spokojni - dodała cicho Hermiona. Trzymała ramię Dana od dłuższego czasu. - Chcesz nas chronić, prawda? Dlatego nas otoczyłeś ogonem?

Miała rację. Dan nas chronił.

\- Dan, już dobrze. Dumbledore zajmie się wszystkimi, którzy cię zranili, nie musisz nic robić. Puść to, co trzymasz - powiedziałem. Nie wiem, ile inni członkowie Zakonu rozumieli z tego, co się dzieje, ale raczej wątpliwe, by pojęli wagę sytuacji.

\- Ron! – krzyknęła wysokim tonem Molly.

Weasley najwyraźniej w końcu wydostał się z uścisku rodziny i dobiegł do nas.

\- Dan, stary! To wszystko moja wina! Okej? Ale już dobrze. Jak chcesz, mogę później za karę bez skrzywienia oglądać, jak się przytulasz z Snape'em.

To dopiero widowisko. Grupka ludzi zebrana dookoła istoty nie z tej ziemi i starająca się go przekonać, by się uspokoił i wrócił do zmysłów.

\- Na Merlina! Co to wszystko znaczy? - Lupin wyksztusił to przez ściśnięte gardło.

\- Dumbledore! Najwyższy czas, byś coś nam wyjaśnił! To już zachodzi za daleko! -Minerwa brzmiała jak demon z piekieł, gdy mówiła bardzo groźnym i przepełnionym gniewem głosem.

\- Nie teraz, Minerwo. - Dumbledore wlał kolejny eliksir w usta Dana.

Pobudzający.

\- Im wszystkim odbiło. Harry, na Merlina! Odejdź już stamtąd. Chodź do nas! -wrzasnął Black.

\- To wszystko wasza wina! - Jak zwykle, Potter nie radził sobie z tak stresującymi sytuacjami i wydawał się być na granicy łez.

Dan wciąż nie dochodził do siebie.

Będą mi to wypominać. Bardzo długo wypominać.

Przybliżyłem usta i pocałowałem go. Ktoś sapnął zszokowany. Świadomość przez chwilę zabłysła w oczach Dana, ale nie wrócił. Tak jakby uważał, że istotniejsze jest trzymanie czyjejś magii, niż powrót do mnie. Hermiona miała rację. On nas chronił.

Obróciłem się i ignorując zszokowane spojrzenia po moim ostatnim działaniu, skupiłem wzrok na Weasleyach. Od nich chyba będzie najłatwiej zacząć.

\- Weasley. Sprowadź tu swoją rodzinkę.

\- Co? - Ron zamrugał.

\- Musimy pokazać Danowi, że to nie są jego wrogowie – przekonywałem Weasleya sztucznie spokojnym głosem. Po czym, widząc, że się nie poruszył, warknąłem: - Później wyjaśnię! Jeśli chcesz dobra swoich rodziców, sprowadź ich tutaj i przekonaj do miłego zachowania.

Weasley natychmiast obrócił się i przebiegł kilka jardów, chwycił swoją matkę za jedną dłoń, a ojca za ramię, ciągnąc ich w naszą stronę i krzycząc, by Bill też poszedł za nimi. Dan napiął się lekko pod moimi dłońmi.

\- Popatrz. To państwo Weasley - powiedziałem cicho. - Ona robiła ci kilka razy sweter na święta, a on pokazywał jakieś swoje mugolskie ustrojstwa z zapytaniem, do czego służą. Jestem też pewien, że to jego autem przyleciałeś kiedyś do Hogwartu. Prawda?

Cisza.

\- A ten chłopak. To brat twojego przyjaciela, Bill Weasley, pamiętasz? Wielka rdzawo-ruda rodzina Weasleyów. Zawsze byli dla ciebie mili. To wszystko to tylko nieporozumienie.

W końcu Weasleyowie stanęli prawie na wyciągnięcie dłoni. Molly była wyraźnie przerażona. Miałem nadzieję, że Dan później nie będzie tego pamiętał.

\- Dumbledore? - Artur patrzył niepewnie na nas wszystkich.

\- To bardzo ważne, co teraz się dzieje, Arturze – odparł dyrektor. - Musicie nas posłuchać. Dan nie zrobi nikomu krzywdy, ale wystraszyliście go i zrobił coś, co zatrzymało waszą magię. Musicie mu pokazać, że nie stanowicie zagrożenia.

\- Naszą magię? - Molly chyba miała zaraz zemdleć. Wszyscy nas słyszeli i reakcje były podobne.

\- On nie jest kimś złym. On... – Dyrektorowi zabrakło słów.

\- Może powiedzieć im, kim był Dan, wtedy może to będzie łatwiejsze? - zasugerowała Hermiona.

\- To wymagałoby mnóstwa wyjaśnień, na które nie mamy teraz czasu! Dan jest przemarznięty, a nie wiemy, co się stanie, jak zaśnie – wyjaśnił Dumbledore.

\- Mamo, dotknij jego ramienia. I powiedz mu, kim jesteś. Pozna cię. - Ron szarpnął matkę do przodu.

\- Dotknąć? - Jej głos zabrzmiał wyjątkowo piskliwie ze strachu. Miałem naprawdę nadzieję, że Dan nie będzie tego pamiętał.

\- O, tak.

Chłopak nachylił się i położył dłoń na ramieniu Dana, po czym pociągnął matkę i przyłożył jej dłoń do tego samego miejsca. Dan patrzył na nią oczami boga.

\- Przedstaw mu się - podpowiedział Ron.

\- Ekhm. Jestem… Molly. Molly Weasley - powiedziała kulawo i szybko zabrała dłoń.

Artur wydawał się nieco pewniejszy, gdy sam się przedstawiał, dotykając ramienia Dana, a zaraz za nim był Bill.

Dumbledore wyciągnął Kingsleya i McGonagall, namawiając ich, by zrobili to samo. A Hermiona i Harry kłócili się z Syriuszem oraz stojącym obok nich Lupinem, bez efektu starając się również ich do tego przekonać. W końcu profesorka spokojnym i wyważonym głosem przedstawiła się, dotykając lamii, a zaraz po niej zrobił to Kingsley. Szeptałem mu cicho, że przecież zna ich oboje i że nie chcieli go tak naprawdę skrzywdzić.

\- Oczekuję mnóstwa wyjaśnień, Albusie. - Głos McGonagall był bardzo nauczycielski, gdy się oddaliła o kilka kroków.

Dumbledore podszedł do Lupina i Blacka, dołączając się do dyskusji. Hermiona szarpnęła Remusa za dłoń, ciągnąc go w naszą stronę. Reszta została w tyle.

Lupin był blady i oddychał głośno, gdy podszedł.

\- Dan, to Lupin. Wiesz, kim on jest, prawda? – zapytała ostrożnie, obserwując twarz przyjaciela. Nie doszukawszy się reakcji, ponaglająco spojrzała na Remusa. - Niech się pan do niego zbliży.

Wilkołak odchrząknął, a jego dłoń wyraźnie drżała, gdy delikatnie położył ją na ramieniu Dana.

\- Jestem Remus Lupin - powiedział powoli. – Przepraszam, że cię zaatakowaliśmy. Byłbym wdzięczny za odzyskanie magii. Czuję się bez niej trochę pusty.

Dan zamrugał. Po raz chyba pierwszy, odkąd popadł w ten stan. Już miałem nadzieję, że się wybudza, ale jego oczy wciąż były puste.

Warczący Syriusz został przyciągnięty siłą jako ostatni z grupy.

\- Was pogięło! Nie dotknę jakiegoś pomiotu Voldemorta.

Och, jak bardzo w tamtej chwili chciałem puścić te szczupłe dłonie, tak by lamia dokończył to, co zaczął.

\- Po prostu to zrób, okej? Nie musisz go przytulać. Wystarczy, że go na chwilę dotkniesz i powiesz, kim jesteś - przekonywał Harry.

\- A jaka pewność...

\- Nie ma pewności, Syriuszu, ale coś musimy zrobić - wtrącił Dumbledore.

Black warknął. Ale w końcu, łypiąc nieprzyjaźnie na mnie i Dana, ledwo musnął jego ramię i przedstawił się.

Lamia przez chwilę na niego patrzył. W końcu jednak przymknął oczy.

\- Dan. - Popatrzył na mnie. - Dan. Teraz puszczę twoje dłonie. A ty musisz się skupić. Trzymasz coś bardzo cennego. Coś, co należy do kogoś innego. Puść i oddaj to właścicielom. Rozumiesz? Będziesz bardzo niepocieszony, jeżeli tego nie oddasz, ale dopiero później sobie zdasz z tego sprawę.

Chłopak spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie, jakby nie rozumiał, co mówię. A ja miałem nadzieję, że to co zrobiliśmy, wystarczy.

Puściłem go i obserwowałem uważnie.

\- Bill, możesz już rzucić jakiś czar? - spytał szybko Dumbledore.

Bill spróbował.

\- Nie.

\- Dan. Oddaj to, co trzymasz - powiedziałem po raz kolejny wyraźnie.

Uniósł powoli wzrok i dłonie w górę. W stronę nieba. Wydawał się taki odległy.

\- Bill? - ponownie dociekał dyrektor.

\- Wciąż nic. - Brzmiał na lekko spanikowanego.

\- Dan… - poprosiłem po raz kolejny.

\- To ma ładne kolory, prawda? - Hermiona nagle się wtrąciła. Cholera, zapomniałem, że on widział magię jako kolory. Granger dobrze zwróciła na to uwagę. - To jest ładne i kolorowe. Ale nie jest twoje. Oddaj, proszę, te kolory tam, gdzie mają być.

Dan zamrugał, przeplatając palcami w powietrzu.

Pogładziłem go po twarzy.

\- Hej, spójrz na mnie.

Popatrzył mi w oczy.

\- Już wszystko dobrze. Oddaj kolory tam, gdzie mają być.

Opuścił dłonie. Złapał moją twarz w swoje szczupłe palce i nachylając się, pocałował.

Odpowiedziałem.

A on zamknął oczy i zasnął w moich ramionach, opierając głowę o mój bark.

XXXX

****DAN** **

Dziwne obrazy przeplatały się w mojej głowie. Mieszanki twarzy i słów, jakby tysiąc snów na raz chciało mi się wyświetlić w głowie w pięć minut. To powinno sprawić, że będzie mnie bolała. Ale sprawiło tylko, że byłem głodny.

Otworzyłem oczy i ziewnąłem potężnie. Chyba miałem sklejone powieki, bo otworzyły się z ogromnym trudem.

Ciemne kamienie, uchylone drzwi od łazienki. Ciepłe, ale puste łóżko.

Znałem to pomieszczenie. Byłem w komnatach Severusa w Hogwarcie.

Podrapałem się po głowie i pomasowałem czoło, starając się odnaleźć w czasie. Jak się tutaj znalazłem? Ostatnie, co pamiętałem, to szklana kopuła w ogrodzie Treewalle. I coś chyba z McGonagall i Syriuszem. Choć to mógł być sen.

Podniosłem się ostrożnie i nieco zachwiałem na swoim ogonie. Czyżbym coś pił ostatniego wieczoru? Przecież Severus nie lubił dawać mi alkoholu.

Skierowałem się do łazienki z zamiarem kąpieli. Moja skóra swędziała okropnie. Jednak przechodząc obok okna, aż się cofnąłem.

Zamrugałem kilka razy i w końcu przywarłem do szyby. To okienko było tuż nad ziemią, skierowane na zarośnięte zbocze za szkołą. Nigdy nieodwiedzany przez uczniów zakątek ze względu na to, że był zbyt stromy, by można w ogóle po nim chodzić.

Jednak był stąd dosyć interesujący widok na zachodni kraniec Zakazanego Lasu i wzgórza nieopodal.

Jednak to nie koncepcja zachodu słońca mnie przyciągnęła do okna, a widok przyrody.

Po śniegu nie było najmniejszego śladu. A drzewa, jeszcze zdawać by się mogło, wczoraj oblepione śniegiem, teraz były obrośnięte pączkami liści.

Oparłem się o parapet i prawie upadłem.

Albo mam amnezję, albo przespałem całą zimę!

Do wiosny!

Drzwi trzasnęły z hukiem i do komnaty wpadł Severus. Był wyraźnie zasapany i wyglądało na to, że biegł.

Jego oczy się rozszerzyły, gdy na mnie spojrzał. Zobaczyłem mnóstwo zmartwienia i troski na jego obliczu, tym razem bez żadnych masek, gdy jego dłonie wyciągnęły się w moją stronę.

Objął mnie i przytulił bardzo mocno.

Nic nie mówiąc, oddałem uścisk, czując się winny, że przysporzyłem mu tylu trosk.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziałem i sam ledwo rozpoznałem swój zachrypnięty głos. Odchrząknąłem i przełknąłem suchość w gardle.

\- Nie powinieneś wstawać - wyksztusił, a jego głos brzmiał podobnie jak mój. Zachrypnięty i wydostający się z trudem przez ściśnięte gardło.

Pokręciłem głową.

\- Wnioskuję, że już dosyć się należałem w tym łóżku. Chciałem iść do łazienki.

\- Pomogę ci - zaoferował.

Sam dałbym radę, ale nie chciałem odtrącać dłoni Severusa. Najwyraźniej i on, i ja, potrzebowaliśmy poczuć się nawzajem.

Łazienka wzywała. Umyć włosy, zęby, rozprostować ciało w ciepłej wodzie.

Nie zajęło dużo czasu, a już wylądowałem z Severusem w wannie pełnej wody. Starałem się sięgnąć do połączenia i zmienić ciało na nogi, ale moja przemiana i magia zdawały się być bardzo odległe, więc zostawiłem to na później.

Pachnący cytryną szampon odświeżająco zaczął się pienić na mojej głowie, gdy Severus mył mi włosy. Poddałem się jego dotykowi.

\- Co dzisiaj za dzień? - zapytałem, gdy zmył pianę ciepłym strumieniem wody.

\- Szósty kwietnia.

Oparłem się o jego bark i pogładziłem go po policzku.

\- Spałem cały czas?

-Tak. Od wigilii, dwudziestego czwartego grudnia, do dziś. - Woda znikła z wanny i pomógł mi usiąść na jej brzegu, spłukując resztę piany. - Nie przyjmowałeś pokarmów w normach i doszliśmy do wniosku, że twój sen to jakaś magiczna hibernacja. Nie schudłeś prawie wcale i zdawałeś się po prostu spać. Tak jak kiedyś, po odnowieniu przez ciebie osłon Hogwartu.

Pokiwałem głową. Ponownie spróbowałem sięgnąć do połączenia we mnie i odzyskać nogi, ale wciąż wydawało się być za daleko. Nie mogłem go uchwycić. Nie chciałem jednak od razu o tym Severusowi mówić. I tak widziałem, że nie było mu łatwo.

Spałem prawie cztery miesiące.

\- Jestem głodny.

Z mokrymi włosami ułożyłem się wkrótce przed rozpalonym ogniem w kominku, biorąc pierwsze łyki ciepłej zupy. Severus nie pozwolił mi zjeść niczego innego, choć zapewniałem go, że czuję się na siłach, by zmieścić pieczeń bądź gulasz.

Popatrzył na mnie jednak z czymś dziwnym w oczach i dał wykład na temat głodówki oraz złych decyzji żywieniowych po niej, także dałem sobie spokój i jadłem zupę, pozwalając mu badać się za pomocą zaklęć.

Wyniki musiały być w normie, bo nic nie powiedział.

\- Już wszystko dobrze, Severusie. Naprawdę – zapewniłem.

Mruknął coś i usiadł obok mnie.

\- Co się tak właściwie stało?

Wahanie pojawiło się na jego twarzy. Tak jakby usłyszenie, dlaczego zapadłem w tę dziwną śpiączkę miało sprawić, że ponownie mnie ona dopadnie.

\- Co pamiętasz jako ostatnie? - zapytał ostrożnie.

Odłożyłem pusty talerz i usiadłem niżej na ziemi, kładąc głowę na jego kolanach.

\- Wigilię. Był tam Harry i Hermiona, wiem, że czekaliśmy na Dumbledore’a, który miał do nas dołączyć po obiedzie wigilijnym w szkole. I chyba Rona jeszcze nie było. Choć chyba mi się śniło, że go widziałem.

\- Pojawił się tam. Z gośćmi.

Zamrugałem, unosząc wzrok, a Severus mnie uważnie obserwował.

\- McGonagall, Black i Lupin razem się zmówili. Ta głupia kobieta popadła w jakąś paranoję przez zachowanie Dumbledore'a, a ci idioci jeszcze bardziej ten płomień podsycili. Nie będę się rozdrabniał, do jak szalonych wniosków doszli w swoich rozmyślaniach. Powiem ci jednak, że podejrzewali Dumbledore'a i Pottera o to, że są albo pod działaniem magii śmierciożerców, albo zostali podmienieni.

\- Niewiele się pomylili. Harry został podmieniony.

Mężczyzna pstryknął mnie palcem w nos, który zaraz potarłem, wykrzywiając wargi.

\- Nie przerywaj. Ogólnie ich plan był sensowny. Wiedzieli, że Ron zamierza jakoś się przenieść na spotkanie z nami, więc rzucili na niego Imperio i udali się razem z nim. Jeżeli zobaczyliby kogoś z „ich strony”, planem był szybki chwyt i ucieczka świstoklikami z powrotem. I tak oto się pojawili na naszym obiedzie wigilijnym, a widząc cię... - przerwał i machnął ręką w geście rezygnacji.

No cóż, łatwo było mi zrozumieć, jak zareagowali na mój widok. Taktyka: najpierw atakować, a potem pytać.

\- Kto tam był? - zapytałem ostrożnie. Mimo że miałem jakieś przebłyski, to nie byłem pewien, czy to był sen, czy jawa.

\- Molly i Artur Weasleyowie wraz z synem, Billem. A także McGonagall, Kingsley, Black i Lupin.

Czyli jednak mi się nie przyśniło, że widziałem panią Weasley, patrzącą na mnie, jakbym był najgorszym i najpaskudniejszym stworzeniem tej ziemi.

Skuliłem się, zaciskając wargi. Severus przeczesał moje włosy palcami.

\- To Black uderzył jakimś paskudztwem z taką siłą, że rozwaliło nasze szklane schronienie, a że kierował bezpośrednio w ciebie, odrzuciło cię na kilka dobrych metrów i poraniło paskudnie. Mnie odrzuciło w drugą stronę i nie mogłem się do ciebie dostać, gdy latały kolejne zaklęcia. I wtedy ty złapałeś ich magię. - Poczułem się zdezorientowany i najwyraźniej było to widać na mojej twarzy, bo Severus kontynuował. - Nie wiem, jak to zrobiłeś i jakim cudem to zadziałało. Widzisz magię, prawda?

Pokiwałem głową.

\- Moją też?

Przytaknąłem.

Nawet teraz widziałem delikatne smużki niematerialnej poświaty jego magii.

\- Jakimś cudem wyciągnąłeś dłonie i zrobiłeś coś, co zatrzymało ich magię. Przez dobrych dwadzieścia minut nie mogli w ogóle czarować i tym samym użyć świstoklików do ucieczki. Nie pamiętasz tego, prawda?

Pokręciłem głową. Severus wyglądał tak, jakby spodziewał się tej odpowiedzi.

\- Samo to, że zatrzymałeś ich magię, dało nam czas na uspokojenie całej sytuacji. Sprowadziliśmy Dumbledore'a i to on, po tym jak już uwolniłeś ich i zasnąłeś, wytłumaczył im wszystko.

Przełknąłem ciężko.

\- Wszystko? - zapytałem przerażony.

\- Począwszy od tego, jak cię znalazł. Poprzez zdarzenia wakacyjne, a na naszym związku kończąc.

\- Wszystko! - zapiszczałem nieswoim głosem. I ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak teraz będę mógł spojrzeć McGonagalll w oczy, gdy ta wiedziała, że jestem w związku z Severusem. Nie wspominając o Syriuszu i Remusie. Chociaż nie! Ich pewnie i tak już nigdy w życiu nie zobaczę. To w końcu nie byli przyjaciele moich rodziców, tylko Harry’ego.

Zadrżałem. I poczułem się strasznie mały i słaby. Ci ludzie tak naprawdę nie byli osobami z mojej przeszłości. To byli „dorośli”, którzy byli w moim pobliżu, dlatego że byłem Harrym Potterem.

\- Było mnóstwo krzyków. Aż dziw, że cię nie obudziły - kontynuował Severus. -Niektórzy powiedzieli za dużo na temat tego, co Dumbledore powinien był zrobić, gdy znalazł cię obok Pottera – dodał, a jego głos zabrzmiał ostrzej. - Ale twoi przyjaciele walczyli, jak na gryfonów przystało, i wręcz zdawało mi się czasami, że ich krzyk przypomina ryczenie lwa. Bardzo poetyckie to wszystko było. I na koniec wszyscy złożyli Przysięgę Wieczystą, że nie zdradzą nikomu ani tego, jak wyglądasz, ani tego, gdzie jest twój dom, czy tego, kim byłeś.

\- Wszyscy... Przysięgę Wieczystą? - wykrztusiłem z siebie zszokowany, mając nadzieję, że coś źle zrozumiałem.

\- Nawet twoi przyjaciele. To Granger wpadła na ten pomysł i sama się mu poddała jako pierwsza, a Potter i młody Weasley zaraz za nią. W obliczu tak gryfońskiej lojalności inni nie mieli wyjścia i nawet Dumbledore ją złożył. Teraz, jeżeli chcą o tobie przekazywać jakieś informacje, musisz im, jako osoba, której przysięga dotyczy, osobiście udzielić zgody. I tak wątpię, by to cokolwiek zmieniło, skoro wie o tym już tyle osób.

\- A ty? Ty ją składałeś?

\- Mnie większość tego bałaganu ominęła i tylko te najgłośniejsze krzyki do mnie docierały. Zabrałem cię do domu i próbowałem obudzić różnymi sposobami. Ale skoro obudziłeś sie dopiero teraz, chyba rozumiesz, że moje starania nie przyniosły efektu. Mogę jednak tutaj zaraz tobie przysiąc, jeśli...

\- Nie! Nie ty! Nie rób tego! - Pokręciłem gwałtownie głową, zakrywając mu usta dłońmi.

Wydawał się rozumieć. Przytuliliśmy się do siebie.

\- Cieszę się, że się obudziłeś.

\- Cieszę się, że już nie śpię – powiedziałem, ziewając.

Odsunął mnie natychmiast.

\- Jeszcze nie jesteś na siłach. Wracaj do łóżka.

Niechętnie pozwoliłem się zaciągnąć do sypialni.

\- Nie będziesz mi tym razem groził, że jak się jutro nie obudzę na czas, to mnie przeklniesz?

\- Nie - zaprzeczył. - Będę czekał, aż do mnie wrócisz. Nawet jeśli miałbym czekać do kolejnych świąt.

\- Na Merlina! Mam nadzieję, że nie!

Mimo że był środek dnia i zapewne w tej chwili Severus zostawiał na pastwę losu dzieciaków, a także swoją salę lekcyjną, to i tak się położył obok mnie i czekał, aż zasnę.

\- Kocham cię, wiesz o tym?

Wkrótce zasnąłem. Nie byłem później pewien, czy powiedziałem to na głos, czy tylko pomyślałem. Nie mogłem sobie także przypomnieć, czy Severus coś mi odpowiedział.

XXXX

Obudził mnie dotyk na ramieniu.

Zamrugałem i otworzyłem oczy, bo wyczułem, że to ktoś inny niż Severus.

Hermiona patrzyła na mnie oczami pełnymi łez, ale z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Nie chciałam cię budzić - szepnęła.

Pokręciłem głową, dając znak, że wszystko w porządku. Wyciągnąłem dłoń, gładząc ją po twarzy. Jej magia błyszczała się na moich palcach, gdy dotknąłem jej skóry na krótki moment. Niczym ślad pozostawiany na mnie, tak bym pamiętał, jaki kolor należy do niej.

Poruszyłem się lekko i zrozumiałem, że Severus wciąż jest obok mnie. Odchyliłem głowę. Spał, a jego oblicze wydawało się pokazywać za dużo oznak zmęczenia.

Skinąłem Hermionie głową na drzwi i sam, bardzo delikatnie, by nie obudzić kochanka, opuściłem posłanie, kierując się do salonu. Tam był też Ron, który uśmiechnął się szeroko i przytulił mnie tak mocno, że musiałem poklepać go po plecach ze zduszoną prośbą o tlen.

\- W końcu, stary. Zacząłem już sądzić, że po prostu za każdym razem udajesz, że śpisz, gdy tu przychodzimy.

Uniosłem brwi.

\- Severus dał wam swobodny dostęp do swoich komnat?

\- Nie miał wyboru. Hermiona chodziła za nim jak cień, by nie przegapić momentu, jak będzie wracał do komnat, byśmy mogli cię odwiedzić. Trwało to może ze dwa tygodnie i plotki, że się w nim zakochała, wystarczyły, by nam to umożliwił.

\- Zakochała? - Uniosłem brwi. - Kto by rozpowiadał takie plotki?

\- Głównie Harry - powiedziała Hermiona z konspiracyjnym uśmiechem. - Tylko nie mów mu o tym. Wciąż nie wie, że to my zaczęliśmy rozpowiadać te plotki, by wywrzeć na nim presję.

Zachichotałem.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytała.

Wzruszenie ramion to chyba dobra odpowiedź.

\- Tak naprawdę, to nie wiem. Chyba normalnie. A co się działo, gdy spałem?

Uścisk palców Hermiony na mojej dłoni wzmocnił się.

\- Jeżeli chodzi o szkołę, to jestem pewna, że bardzo szybko nadrobisz zaległości. W końcu i tak powtarzasz rok. A jeśli chodzi o ludzi…

Zerknęła na Rona, wymieniając z nim spojrzenia.

\- Wiesz, że grono osób, które wiedzą, jak wyglądasz, się powiększyło, prawda?

Pokiwałem głową.

\- Severus wszystko mi opowiedział. A raczej to, co powinienem usłyszeć. Jak oni zareagowali, tak naprawdę? Remus, Syriusz, twoi rodzice?

Ron podrapał się po karku i uciekł na chwilę wzrokiem. Chyba rozważał to, co powinno być powiedziane.

\- Nie było łatwo, stary. To zamieszanie, jakie powstało… Zanim Dumbledore zdołał im wszystko wyjaśnić, było parszywie i głośno. A przekonanie ich, że nie jesteśmy pod działaniem żadnego zaklęcia i eliksiru, z Dumbledorem włącznie, zajęło mnóstwo czasu. Harry też musiał opowiedzieć wszystkim całą swoją historię, tak by nabrało to dla wszystkich istotnego sensu, a McGonagall była jak wybuchający kociołek, gdy zaatakowała wyrzutami i tym, że trzymali ich wszystkich w kłamstwie przez tyle lat. - Ron przerwał i spojrzał na dziewczynę takim wzrokiem, jakby prosił o pomoc w wyjaśnieniach, co ona oczywiście zrobiła.

\- Dla dyrektora nie był to łatwy moment. Tym bardziej, że był świeżo po tym, jak w końcu pogodził się z tobą i Harrym. Wszystko znowu zostało wyciągnięte na wierzch -wyszeptała. - Chyba tylko fakt, że Harry stanął w jego obronie, zapobiegł kilku klątwom. No i oczywiście powstał twój problem, co... nie było łatwe dla nich do zaakceptowania. Przykro mi, Dan.

Pokiwałem głową. Nie musiała przepraszać za coś, czego się spodziewałem.

\- Jednak Dumbledore powiedział, że jak mają zamiar skreślać ciebie, to powinni skreślić osobę, która, cytuję: „tobie, Syriuszu, oszczędziła pocałunku dementora i pomogła w ucieczce” - mówił Ron, naśladując starczy głos Dumbledore'a, choć wyszło mu coś bardziej jak Papa Smerf z bajki na dobranoc. - „Zawsze dziękowała za podarki, wielokrotnie pomagała i ratowała życie twoich dzieci, Molly”; i jeszcze coś, co pamiętam jak „ratował i pomagał uczniom szkoły oraz innym czarodziejom, których nawet nie zna, w wydostaniu się z opałów”. I dodał, że to raczej on ma wątpliwości co do tego, czy powinien im teraz wciąż ufać.

Zamrugałem. Chyba zacznę płakać. Zarówno z żalu, że Dumbledore musiał użyć tak wzniosłych słów, by przekonać ludzi, których tak dobrze przecież znałem, jak i szczęścia, że był tak stanowczy w mojej obronie.

\- Ostatecznie nie byłam pewna tego, jak to wszystko dalej się potoczy, ale już za dużo osób o tobie wiedziało. Dlatego wręcz wymusiłam Przysięgę Wieczystą. - Hermiona zdawała się być święcie przekonana, że jej wybór sposobu na rozwiązanie problemu był idealny.

\- Wiem o tym. To było nierozważne. Wiesz, jak to się może skończyć. - Starałem się ostrożnie dać jej znać, że nie do końca uważam Przysięgę Wieczystą za coś, co powinno być stosowane tylko po to, by ukryć to, kim jestem.

\- Tak. Ale nie wydawali się całkiem przekonani, a nie chciałam, by zaczęli z kimś obcym gadać na temat tego, gdzie masz dom i jak wyglądasz. Nie wspominając o tym, że potrafiłeś ich pozbawić magii na jakiś czas, co też przysporzyłoby wielu kłopotliwych wypowiedzi. Przysięga Wieczysta wydawała się być jedynym wyjściem.

Pokiwałem głową i westchnąłem, układając się nieco inaczej.

\- Jednak teraz już jest dobrze, Dan - zapewniła mnie gorliwie przyjaciółka. - Wszyscy musieli po prostu ochłonąć, a jak to się stało, to nie mieli już do ciebie żadnych wątpliwości. McGonagall codziennie pyta się nas, czy twój stan zdrowia się zmienił. Syriusz i Remus też zaznaczyli, że chcą z tobą porozmawiać, jak tylko się obudzisz. Teraz bardzo często korespondują z Harrym i wszystko chyba się układa, gdy w końcu nie musi udawać kogoś, kim nie jest.

\- Tak. Black jest zachwycony tym, że Harry gra na gitarze i usilnie stara się go namówić do ucieczki, by założyli zespół muzyczny w mugolskim świecie. Chyba też podchwycił temat motocykli. Najwyraźniej dla kumpli z mugolskiego świata Harry’ego był to częsty środek lokomocji i piszą o jakiś cewkach i dętkach w każdym liście - wtrącił Ron.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. To było zarazem smutne, jak i pocieszające. Miałem nadzieję, że z Harrym będzie już wszystko dobrze.

\- Więc już wszystko w porządku, tak? To chyba dobrze, że przespałem całe to zamieszanie.

Hermiona skinęła głową. I nagle dostrzegłem, że znowu ma łzy w oczach. Napiąłem się, gdy przytuliła mnie ponownie, bardzo mocno, i rozpłakała się, mocząc moją koszulę. Przytuliłem ją niepewnie i pogładziłem po plecach.

\- Hej, już wszystko dobrze.

\- Tak się martwiłam, Dan! - czknęła w moje ucho. - Leżałeś te wszystkie tygodnie tak bez życia. Gdyby nie zaklęcia monitorujące Snape’a, to nie wiem, co bym zrobiła! Tak strasznie się o ciebie martwiłam!

\- Już wszystko dobrze. A teraz, jak się zbliża lato, to raczej sen zimowy mi już nie grozi. Prawda?

Pokiwała tylko głową, ale potrzebowała chwili, by się uspokoić. Ron, niestety, nie wyglądał lepiej. Jego oczy podejrzanie błyszczały, ale na szczęście nie rozpłakał się. Chyba sądził, że mu to nie przystoi. Ja, z drugiej strony, beczałem ostatnio zdecydowanie za dużo i tym razem postanowiłem się nie złamać. Nie musiałem wszak płakać za każdym razem, gdy przyszła mi na to ochota, prawda?

Na szczęście w tym momencie pojawił się Harry, witając mnie po „najdłuższej popołudniowej drzemce wszechczasów”, z szerokim uśmiechem i silnym uściskiem. Niezręczna sytuacja została zażegnana. W tym czasie też pojawił się Severus, przebrany, nieco ponury, ale nie wyganiał moich gości, więc nie wychodzili.

Jednak powoli zaczynało być tego dla mnie za dużo.

Gdy pojawiła się McGonagall, która mnie uściskała, czułem się niepewnie, choć była jak na nią wyjątkowo miła. I próbując chyba zażartować, powiedziała, że muszę uratować całość sytuacji i wrócić do drużyny Quidditcha, bo odkąd nie mają mnie za szukającego, wyniki drużyny zdecydowanie spadły. Starając się schować swój ogon pod stół, by nie patrzyła na niego, wcisnąłem się w jedno miejsce. Wciąż nie mogłem złapać połączenia i odzyskać nóg. Nie byłem jeszcze w pełni sił.

Zaledwie chwilę później pocztą pantoflową przekazywane informację sprawiły, że pojawili się państwo Weasley. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułem się tak niezręcznie, gdy mama Rona mnie przytulała, nachylając się nade mną.

Największy jednak stres mnie złapał, gdy w płomieniach pojawili się Syriusz i Remus.

Popatrzyli na mnie i miałem wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleję. Nie mogłem się już bardziej schować! Nie mogłem bardziej uciec! Całe moje ciało atakowały sprzeczne pragnienia. Chciałem ich dotknąć. Poczuć ich magię i pogładzić ich kolory. Jednak w tym samym momencie zdawali się tacy dalecy. Ich magia ruszała się niespokojnie. Targały nimi setki sprzecznych uczuć. Od tego wszystkiego, co mnie otaczało, co czułem przez kontakt z ich skórą, zaczynało mi się kręcić w głowie. Chciałem stąd uciec!

\- Dan, prawda? - Remus uśmiechnął się do mnie i podszedł bliżej. Nie uśmiechnąłem się i nie wykonałem gestu, by przyjąć jego dotyk. Tego po prostu było dla mnie zbyt wiele.

Moje dłonie drżały.

\- Może już koniec na dzisiaj. - Severus, moja deska ratunku, uznał najwyraźniej, tak jak ja, że poziom osób w jego komnatach został przekroczony.

\- Nie marudź, Snape, chcemy tylko krótko pogadać.

Syriusz, wymijając Remusa, wykrzywił się do Severusa, a ten zrobił to samo w odpowiedzi.

\- Cześć. - Uśmiechnął się do mnie i mimo że nie wykonałem żadnego ruchu, nagle mnie przytulił. Czułem się za słaby, by utrzymać pion. Policzki mnie paliły, a dłonie drżały. Magia Syriusza o szarawym odcieniu kłuła moją skórę. Był jednocześnie rozdrażniony, zły, niepewny i smutny.

Wcześniej to wszystko było o wiele prostsze. Czy wszyscy nie mogą mnie po prostu lubić?

Inni chyba źle interpretowali moje milczenie, a Severus był teraz skupiony na piorunowaniu wzrokiem pleców Blacka.

Magia tych ludzi. Mimo że znajoma w swoich barwach, była jakaś inna. Zmienili się.

Miałem tylko nadzieję, że nie zemdleję przy nich wszystkich.

\- Dan. Posłuchaj mnie proszę. - Syriusz wyprostował ramiona w łokciach i popatrzył mi w oczy. - Mimo tych zmian, wiedz, że możesz zawsze na mnie polegać. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Nie jesteś może Harrym, ale z pewnością jesteś wystarczająco super, by być jednym z Huncwotów i mój dom będzie zawsze dla ciebie stał otworem. Przecież nie ma nic lepszego od jednego chrześniaka, jak mieć ich dwóch.

Zamrugałem. To było… bardzo miłe. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego z ulgą.

\- Nie jesteś spokrewniony z Jamesem i Lily, jednak poznałem cię już wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że nie chcę, byś czuł się od nas odsunięty - ciągnął dalej animag, zaciskając dłonie na moich ramionach. - Walczyłeś z Voldemortem i jego poplecznikami jak prawdziwy wojownik, a ja osobiście zawdzięczam ci swoje życie. Nie chcę, byś myślał, że to, jak wyglądasz, mi przeszkadza! Mogę ci to udowodnić choćby i dzisiaj! W końcu nie musisz sypiać z tym tłustowłosym dupkiem, żeby mieć towarzystwo w nocy. Powiedz tylko słowo, a mogę się go dla ciebie pozbyć, choćby i zaraz!

Rozszerzyłem oczy. McGonagall sapnęła z oburzeniem, a Remus pokręcił głową z rezygnacją nad ramieniem Syriusza, mrucząc przyciszonym głosem: „zaczął tak dobrze, a skończyło się jak zwykle.”

\- Black, na Merlina, wynoś się z moich komnat, albo nie ręczę za siebie! – warknął Severus.

\- Daj spokój, Snape, przecież wiesz, że każdy byłby lepszym kochankiem, niż ty. Na przykład ja.

Twarz Severusa poczerwieniała ze złości.

Cofnąłem się ostrożnie od Syriusza, mimo że mnie wciąż nie puszczał. Od magii byłego gryfona, teraz iskrzącej się w złości, znowu zakręciło mi się w głowie. Na szczęście Remus przyszedł mi z pomocą, chwycił ucho animaga i odciągnął go ode mnie, po czym przykucnął, by być na wysokości moich oczu.

\- Dan. Tym swoim idiotycznym sposobem Syriusz próbuje powiedzieć, że jeżeli chodzi o nas, to wszystko w porządku i zapewniamy, że chcemy się z tobą dalej widywać.

Pokiwałem głową. Syriusz i Severus piorunowali się wzrokiem, stając prawie nos w nos.

\- Koniec waszej wizyty, Black - wysyczał mistrz eliksirów.

\- Co, prawda w oczy kole? Ciekawe, ilu chłopakom podczas nauki dawałeś oceny za spanie z tobą? Może dyrektor i McGonagall powinni się przyjrzeć kilku rocznikom? Co, Smarkerusie? – szydził Syriusz.

Różdżka pojawiła się w dłoni Snape’a, ale nic nie powiedział, a Black śmiał mu się prosto w oczy. To nie wyglądało dobrze. Ja nie czułem się dobrze.

\- Dan, wszystko w porządku?

Hermiona zwróciła moja uwagę, chwytając mnie za ramię. Przełknąłem. Nie wiedziałem, jak się skończy to, że otworzę usta. Tym że zwymiotuję, czy tym, że jęknę. Jednak spokojna, zmartwiona magia Hermiony sprawiła, że nieco zdołałem się otrząsnąć z tej huśtawki uczuć.

Przełknąłem gulę w gardle.

\- Nie czuję się komfortowo w tej formie, gdy jest tu tyle osób – wyksztusiłem, powoli wypowiadając słowa.

\- Możesz się przemienić. Już ci przyniosę koc, byś się przykrył.

Hermiona podbiegła do kanapy, ale to pani Weasley mi go podała z lekkim uśmiechem.

Skinąłem tylko głową, przyjmując go. Koc opadł on tylko na mój ogon, jednak nie poruszyłem się.

Hermiona zamrugała i widziałem pytanie w jej oczach.

\- Nie mogę. – Odwróciłem twarz.

\- Czego nie możesz? - Nie rozumiała.

\- Nie mogę się w tej chwili przemienić. Już kilka razy próbowałem. Nie dałem rady.

I chyba dopiero to otrzeźwiło Hermionę i Rona, który to również usłyszał. Bo inni tylko zmarszczyli brwi.

Jak na razie, wnioskując po tym, jak reagowało moje ciało na różne czynniki, istniał tylko jeden powód, dlaczego nie mogę się przemienić. To znaczyło, że nie byłem do końca zdrowy.

\- Przepraszam wszystkich, ale musimy skończyć spotkanie. - Hermiona gwałtownie i głośno stanęła sztywno na nogach, zwracając uwagę wszystkich. Ron już chwycił swoich rodziców i zaczął ich ciągnąć w stronę wyjścia.

\- Pani profesor, proszę iść na herbatę z moimi rodzicami – zwrócił się do McGonagall.

\- Ależ panie Weasley, nie tak szybko! - zawołała opiekunka domu lwa.

Jednak dorastający Ron miał dosyć sporo krzepy i niezwykle sprawnie wyszło mu wyciągnięcie McGonagall za drzwi i zatrzaśnięcie ich przed nosem swoich rodziców i profesorki.

Wtedy też Syriusz i Severus dostrzegli, że coś się dzieje.

\- Chodźmy, Syriuszu. Musicie wracać do domu. - To Harry pociągnął go w stronę kominka. - Jeszcze się do was odezwę.

\- Hej, ale co się dzieje?! – wykrzyknął zdezorientowany Syriusz.

Severus już przy mnie był, przyklękając.

\- Co ci jest?

Otworzyłem i zamknąłem usta. Tylko dziwnie syknąłem.

\- On nie jest jeszcze całkiem zdrowy, profesorze. Nie może się zmienić – pośpiesznie wyjaśniła Hermiona.

Snape zmrużył na mnie gniewnie oczy, a ja tylko słabo się uśmiechnąłem. Opierałem się wciąż o stół, pozostając w tej samej pozycji już od dłuższego czasu.

\- Dasz radę dostać się do łóżka?

Nie odpowiedziałem od razu. W końcu jednak pokręciłem głową. Syriusz wreszcie został wepchnięty do kominka i zniknął, a Remus jeszcze popatrzył w moim kierunku ze zmartwieniem, zanim pomachał mi dłonią i udał się za przyjacielem.

Harry chyba był niezdecydowany, czy powinien też pójść. W końcu jednak stanął w tyle, obserwując, jak Severus lewituje mnie do łóżka.

Westchnąłem z ulgą, gdy wyprostowałem plecy na miękkim materacu. Przykryto mnie po same uszy.

\- Chcesz coś jeszcze zjeść?

Pokręciłem głową. Tak naprawdę chciałem tylko, by moi przyjaciele mnie przytulili i razem ze mną zasnęli w łóżku. Wiedziałem jednak, jak głupio by to brzmiało, więc nic nie powiedziałem.

Chwyciłem jednak Severusa za dłoń, powstrzymując go przed zbytnim oddaleniem się ode mnie; nie chciałem, by opuszczał mój bok. Proszę, nie odchodź.

Patrzył przez chwilę, ale w końcu chyba zrozumiał i wspiął się na łóżko, obejmując mnie delikatnie.

\- My już pójdziemy. Trzymaj się, Dan - wyszeptała cicho Hermiona.

Skinąłem im tępo głową. Ciepło przykrywającej mnie pościeli, ciężar Severusa obok... Zasnąłem, nim ułożył się obok mnie, a ja przytuliłem go, starając się swoim dotykiem oddalić jego troski i smutek, tak by i sobie ulżyć podczas burzy emocji, które mnie atakowały. 


	28. Rozdział 26 - Magia Kolorów.

**Witam wszystkich!**

Jak można zauważyć, mamy nieco opóźnienia! Przepraszamy za brak ostrzeżenia. 

Od teraz rozdziały będą wychodzić nieregularnie. (Ja i moja beta **Ahrimanka** , postaramy się zmieścić w przedziale dwóch tygodni)

Są dwa powody tych nagłych zmian. 

Po pierwsze i najważniejsze... zbliżamy się do końca tej historii!

Tak! Dobrze widzicie! Koniec jest bliski! Dlatego chcę poświęcić więcej czasu na to, by dobrze przemyśleć kolejne rozdziały. Zawsze do ostatniego momentu coś zmieniam i poprawiam, a że zbliżamy się do punktu kulminacyjnego, nie chcę niczego spie****ć

Drugim powodem, jest oczywiście brak wolnego czasu.

Dziękuję serdecznie za wszystkie komentarze i życzę wszystkim WESOŁYCH ŚWIĄT!

Pozdrawiam **Fantastmania.**

**Rozdział XXVI**

_**Magia Kolorów** _

**DAN**

Szelest przewracanych kartek był jedynym słyszanym dźwiękiem, gdy po raz kolejny się obudziłem. Severus zawsze potrafił oddychać bardzo cicho. Nawet, gdy się wsłuchiwałem, nie byłem w stanie usłyszeć jego oddechu. Drugim, co zarejestrowałem, był dotyk jego palców. Robił przerwy tylko na to, by przewracać strony czytanej książki, a jego dłonie miały stałe zajęcie, polegające na przeczesywaniu moich włosów.

Odetchnąłem cicho, uchylając oczy. Musiał zauważyć, że się obudziłem, bo jego uwaga natychmiast skoncentrowała się na mnie. Odłożył tomik, usiadł i nachylił się tak, by zobaczyć moją twarz.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, a on rozluźnił spięte ramiona.

\- Nie śpisz, prawda? - zapytał profilaktycznie.

Otworzyłem powoli usta i mlasnąłem językiem.

\- Nie śpię – wychrypiałem, a Severus natychmiast podał mi szklankę z wodą.

Wypiłem chyba pół litra, zanim zaspokoiłem swoje pierwsze pragnienie. Mężczyzna siedział przy mnie, obserwując mnie uważnie.

\- Czy znowu coś przespałem? – zapytałem ostrożnie i poczułem ulgę, gdy pokręcił głową.

\- Tak właściwie, to nie. Spotkanie z tą całą wycieczką było dzisiaj. A w sumie... -Zerknął na zegarek. – Wczoraj. Już po północy.

Odłożyłem szklankę i uśmiechnąłem się do niego lekko.

Wydawał się zmęczony, a jego magia snuła się opornie, jakby odczuwał ból.

Pierwszy raz widziałem go takim. Teraz nie był postrachem Hogwartu, nietoperzem z lochów, którego obawiają się uczniowie. Nie był też w tej chwili kimś, komu przyszedłby na twarz uśmiech z taką łatwością jak podczas świąt, gdy z błyszczącymi czarnymi oczami oglądał, jak odpakowywałem prezenty.

Teraz był tylko mężczyzną, który ostatnio miał za dużo trosk, które spoczywały na jego barkach, przytłaczając go.

Przytuliłem go, chcąc mu pomóc wyjść z tego stanu.

\- Przepraszam, Severusie. Za wszystko przepraszam.

\- Przecież to nie twoja wina – powiedział cicho, odwzajemniając uścisk.

\- Przysparzam ci tylu zmartwień... - wyszeptałem.

Pogładził mnie tylko po plecach.

\- To mnie wyprowadza z równowagi – przyznał. – Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo bym chciał, nie potrafię ci pomóc. Wszystko, co mi pozostaje, to czekać.

\- Przepraszam. – Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek przestanę to powtarzać.

\- Jak się czujesz? - wyszeptał pytanie, przytulając mnie mocniej. Najwyraźniej chciał zmienić temat.

\- W porządku. Tylko trudno mi się skoncentrować. Chyba nie do końca się obudziłem. Nie musisz się jednak już o mnie martwić.

Westchnął.

\- Dan. To, co się z tobą dzieje, jest niezwykle alarmujące. Nawet w tych księgach, które wzięliśmy z Komnaty Tajemnic, nic nie udało mi się odszukać. Kilka z nich jest zapisanych w języku, jakiego nigdzie nie można znaleźć, a deszyfracja też nie posuwa się do przodu. Wciąż stoimy w martwym punkcie. - Przeczesał swoje włosy palcami niespokojnym gestem.

Trudno mi było patrzeć na jego powoli, ociężale sunącą magię. Wiedziałem, że to moja wina. Severus był teraz tak ściśle przygnieciony zmartwieniami i troskami, że mogłem to zobaczyć nie tylko w jego zachowaniu.

\- Przepraszam.

Podciągnąłem się wyżej, chwytając jego twarz w dłonie i ucałowałem wąskie usta. Wcisnąłem ciało między jego nogi, a następnym miejscem, w które powędrowały moje usta, był kark.

Szarpnął za moje włosy, odciągając moje usta od kontynuowania pocałunków.

\- Dan. Musisz jeszcze odpocząć.

Uśmiechnąłem się, gładząc go po policzku i karku. Wręcz na odwrót, musiał mi pozwolić robić to, co robię. A ja musiałem mu pomóc, bo bolało mnie samo patrzenie na stan, w jakim był.

\- Kiedy mi w tym przeszkadzasz. - Wyszczerzyłem się do niego i oplotłem go ogonem nieco mocniej. Unieruchomiłem go, sprytnie przytrzymując swoim ciałem i uśmiechnąłem się nieco złośliwie.

Z satysfakcją spostrzegłem, że znajduje on w moich działaniach tyle samo przyjemności, co ja.

Tak na dobrą sprawę, nielogicznym było to, że moje ciało, przybierając postać lamii, zwiększało swoją masę co najmniej trzykrotnie.

Gdzie tu sens i logika? Skąd się brały te dodatkowe kilogramy? I dlaczego, na Merlina, było mi w tej postaci tak wygodnie? Od ostatnich wakacji do teraz minęło już sporo czasu. Może ze względu na to, że przez ostatnie miesiące spałem, odpoczywałem i spędzałem każdą wolną chwilę w formie Lamii, moje ciało uznawało tę postać za bardziej naturalną i bliższą mojej fizyczności. Czasami przyłapywałem się na tym, że czułem się nieswojo, posiadając nogi.

Przemieściłem swój ogon i poświęciłem chwilkę, by się nad tym zastanowić. Potrafiłem z dokładnością co do trzeciej części cala powiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się każdy, najmniejszy nawet fragment mojego ogona. Oplotłem Severusa pod biodrami, a następnie przesunąłem ogon między jego nogi i prawie całkowicie unieruchomiłem jego prawe kolano. Podczas gdy swoim torsem przywarłem do jego piersi, mój ogon znalazł się sprytnie pod jego lewym ramieniem. Drażniłem go lekko końcówką, przesuwając nią po jego szyi.

Jednym zdaniem? Miałem Severusa całkowicie pod swoją kontrolą!

Zazwyczaj, gdy dochodziło miedzy nami do zbliżeń, przybierałem ludzką postać. Odkąd nauczyłem się przemian w ludzką formę, na palcach jednej ręki mógłbym policzyć przypadki, gdy podczas seksu posiadałem ogon. Głównym powodem było to, że lubiłem lekkość i elastyczność swojego ludzkiego ciała. Severus potrafił wtedy sprawnie sterować naszymi pozycjami i nadawać wszystkiemu tempa. Ja i tak najczęściej nie myślałem wtedy logicznie, gdyż mój umysł przegrzewał się od doznań.

Teraz jednak sytuacja była inna. Chciałem przejąć inicjatywę. Chciałem podarować nieco wytchnienia swojemu kochankowi.

\- Nie możesz się przeforsowywać, połóż się jeszcze i trochę prześpij - poprosił mężczyzna, niechętny do tego, bym kontynuował.

\- Ale ja nie chcę w tej chwili spać – zaprotestowałem.

Wsunąłem dłonie pod jego koszulę, powoli odpinając guziki. Pod materiałem odnalazłem jego ciepłą, wrażliwą skórę.

\- Dan, bo nie ręczę za siebie! – Jego głos był niższy i zawarł tam odpowiednią ilość groźby.

\- To dobrze. – Zachichotałem, zniżając głowę do jego sutka. – Chcę, byś stracił kontrolę... Marzę o tym!

Wysunąłem język i polizałem jego ciało od sutka po kark, który przygryzłem delikatnie, zanim go pocałowałem. Severus wygiął się w moją stronę i syknął coś przez zęby, niezdolny, by nie reagować.

I dobrze.

Nie chciałem, by ze mną walczył. Chciałem go poczuć. Już nie protestował, gdy zdjąłem z niego koszulę do końca i ściągnąłem gumkę bokserek niżej, odsłaniając członka.

Tego chciałem.

Schodząc pocałunkami w dół jego ciała, dawałem wystarczającą ilość sygnałów co do tego, co zamierzam zrobić. Dzięki swojemu ogonowi uniosłem jego biodra w górę, ścisłym uściskiem nie dając mu szansy na to, by uciekł. Zerknąłem w górę na jego twarz i zauważyłem rumieniec, wykwitający na policzkach. Miał rozchylone usta i oddychał ciężko. Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, a ja uśmiechnąłem się nieco głupkowato, zanim objąłem jego męskość ustami.

Biodra mojego kochanka lekko się poruszały, ale niezbyt gwałtownie, bo uważał cały czas na to, bym się nie zadławił.

Szybko dotarł na granicę, a ja, nie chcąc, by wpadł mu do głowy pomysł, by mnie odsunąć, chwyciłem go jedną dłonią mocniej za biodro i przyspieszyłem.

Doszedł dosyć gwałtownie, a jego dłonie mało delikatnie pociągnęły mnie za włosy. Po jeszcze kilku ruchach wypuściłem go z ust i położyłem głowę na nodze Severusa, patrząc w górę na jego twarz. Gładziłem ostrożnie jego członka, gdy mój kochanek powoli dochodził do siebie.

Jego czarne oczy paliły się niczym węgielki w ognisku, a dłońmi gładził każdy dostępny kawałek mojego ciała.

\- Chodź tutaj do mnie.

Zachichotałem i uwalniając go z zbyt ścisłego uścisku mojego ogona, zmieniłem pozycję, wspiąłem się na jego pierś i sięgnąłem zachęcająco rozchylonych warg swoimi ustami.

\- Teraz możemy iść spać – oznajmiłem.

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Znowu to zrobiłeś – syknął przez ściśnięte zęby.

Położyłem się obok niego, kładąc głowę na poduszce.

-Chciałem cię poczuć - powiedziałem, ziewając.

Jego magia straciła nieco swojego napięcia. Przedtem płynęła wolno, pełna trosk i stresów. Teraz nieco się pobudziła i sunęła szybciej. Lubiłem czuć jego magię na swoich palcach i ciele. Nie miała smaku, zapachu, czy fizycznej formy, ale zdecydowanie miało dla mnie znaczenie to, jak wygląda. A teraz wyglądała nieco lepiej. To mi na razie wystarczało.

Objąłem Severusa dłońmi i przytuliłem mocno.

\- Dlaczego aż tak ważne jest dla ciebie, by mnie obmacywać, zamiast poczekać na to, byś poczuł się lepiej? – zapytał sarkastycznie.

\- Bo wtedy czuję się lepiej.

\- To daj mi się pomacać w zamian – powiedział, nieco przedrzeźniając moją wypowiedź.

Zachichotałem, a gdy wykonał ruch, jakby chciał mnie intymnie dotknąć, uciekłem biodrami.

\- Na to jestem jeszcze za bardzo zmęczony.

\- I gdzie tu logika - warknął, ale mnie przytulił.

Jego oddech wkrótce się uspokoił, gdy zasnął, a ja, gasząc światło, wkrótce poszedłem jego śladem.

XXXX

Mój rozkład dnia wrócił do normy dopiero tydzień po pobudce z "zimowego snu".

Przez ten czas za każdym razem, gdy się budziłem, miałem do dyspozycji jakiś gości. Wyglądało na to, że komnaty Severusa stały się bardzo często odwiedzanym przez moich przyjaciół punktem, bo prawie codziennie, gdy budziłem się podczas dnia, by skorzystać z łazienki bądź coś zjeść, spotykałem ich.

Hermiona i Ron w bardzo częstym towarzystwie Harry'ego siadywali głównie w salonie Snape'a, albo cicho rozmawiając, albo się ucząc. Za to mistrz eliksirów zazwyczaj zajmował się swoimi sprawami. Raz też, gdy wychodziłem z sypialni, zastałem Severusa na partii szachów z Ronem. Wyglądało to tak niecodziennie, że zanim którykolwiek z nich się zorientował, wróciłem do pokoju, szybko odnalazłem aparat, podarowany mi przez Syriusza i Lupina jako spóźniony prezent świąteczny, i zrobiłem im zdjęcie, zadowolony, że udało mi się tego dokonać.

Codziennie budziłem się na ledwo kilka godzin, by cieszyć się ich towarzystwem, po czym ponownie zakopywałem się w kołdrze i zasypiałem.

Gdy jakiś tydzień później w końcu zdołałem się przemienić, wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgom. Nie wyłączając i mnie.

Najwyraźniej moje ciało już odpoczęło i nie mogłem się doczekać, by w końcu wyjść choć na jeden dłuższy spacer na zewnątrz. Udałem się na niego z Severusem zaraz po ciszy nocnej jeszcze tego samego dnia. Mimo że było już po zmroku, to żadnemu z nas to nie przeszkadzało. Poczułem się lepiej, przechadzając się z nim przez korytarze, a później błonia. Miałem nadzieję, że nie przysporzę mu więcej zmartwień, choć dobrze wiedziałem, że Severusa wciąż coś dręczy.

Jego magia dzień w dzień wydawała się nieco osowiała i ciężka. Tak jakby każdej nocy dręczyły go przerażające koszmary. Nie budziło mnie nigdy w nocy nic niepokojącego, więc podejrzewałem, że Severus zażywa jakieś eliksiry, by to ukryć.

Nie poruszałem tego tematu; tylko swoim dotykiem starałem się odgonić jego troski. Miałem nadzieję, że mu to pomaga, choć odrobinę.

XXXXX

\- DAN!

Uścisk, wyciskający mi powietrze z płuc, był zbyt gwałtowny, bym wytrzymał to w ciszy i z jękiem wypuściłem powietrze.

John i Hernest jednak trzymali mnie przez dłuższą chwilę i nie byli jedynymi z moich znajomych, którzy chyba się zmówili, że jak wrócę, to upewnią się, że wycisną ze mnie wszystek pozostały mi do życia tlen.

Poklepywano mnie, przytulano, ściskano, i tak na zmianę. Gdyby nie to, że sprawiało mi to ogromną radość, to pewnie dawno zacząłbym narzekać.

Sarah i Raphael wyraźnie zdawali się zastrzegać dla siebie moją przestrzeń osobistą i mimo starań wszystkich innych moich przyjaciół, włączając w to Rona i Hermionę, nie zdołali odpuścić nikomu miejsc po mojej lewej i prawej stronie podczas posiłków.

A to wywołało lawinę.

Wszyscy moi przyjaciele nie opuszczali mojego boku. Ron i Hermiona usiedli naprzeciwko mnie, zaraz obok nich był Harry Potter, witany przez wszystkich z czwartego, drugiego i pierwszego rocznika jak kosmita. Nikt nie mógł pojąć przyczyny tego, dlaczego całe Złote Trio usiadło tuż przy nich. Zwabieni zamieszaniem, zaczęli pojawiać się także inni członkowie różnych roczników. Bliźniacy stanęli zaraz za Ronem i Hermioną, a Ginny, zerkając pod ramieniem jednego z braci, szarpała Pottera za ramię, chcąc najwyraźniej zwrócić jego uwagę na siebie. Ci, którzy nie mieli już po prostu miejsc do siedzenia, stali z pospiesznie zebranymi kanapkami, przyglądając się i przysłuchując temu, co się dzieje. Całość tego wszystkiego obserwowały pozostałe domy, wyraźnie nie mogąc zrozumieć, co to za zamieszanie i dlaczego tyle osób zebrało się w pobliżu Pottera, skoro nie widać było żadnej wzmianki w gazetach na temat jakiejś niezwykłej okoliczności z nim związanej. Nikt nawet nie podejrzewał, że tym razem wcale nie chodzi o Pottera.

Dopiero jak przyszedł dyrektor i zauważył, co się dzieje, oświecił wszystkich, witając mnie po ciężko przebytej chorobie ponownie wśród gryfonów.

To rzuciło nieco światła na sytuację powstałego zamieszania, ale wciąż nikt, w tym wielu gryfonów szukających przyczyny, nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego to wszystko skupiło się wokół mnie. Chłopaka, który ledwo zaczął szkołę, a już wylądował w łóżku na długie miesiące. I dlaczego, na Merlina, siedziało przy nim Złote Trio?

\- Idź już stąd! Nic się nie dzieje! Po prostu witamy przyjaciela po chorobie! – Sarah, siedząca obok mnie, szczypała każdego, kto zbliżył się na tyle, by być w zasięgu jej ręki. Jeżeli ktoś nie słuchał, boleśnie się przekonywał, że jednak powinien był.

\- Trochę jak teatr - mruknął Ron, ładując sobie na talerz resztkę owsianki z miseczki. – Nawet człowiek w spokoju śniadania zjeść nie może.

\- Och, daj spokój. Po prostu lekkie zamieszanie się zrobiło, a głównym powodem, dlaczego się powiększyło, było to, że siedzimy tutaj w nietypowej grupie. - Hermiona nalała do kubka herbaty, dodała miodu i podała mi ją.

Uniosłem brwi, odbierając go bez protestu. Ale widząc, że zaczyna szykować kanapki z twarożkiem i miodem, zmrużyłem oczy.

\- Hermiono, nie musisz mnie obsługiwać.

Łypnęła na mnie nieprzyjemnie.

\- Śniadanie zaraz się skończy, Dan, a talerze robią się powoli puste. Zaraz nie będziesz miał co wybierać! Musisz jeść! Potrzebujesz energii! Nie wiadomo, kiedy znowu dopadnie cię jakaś słabość!

Dobra... Pokornie przyjąłem trzy kanapki i zacząłem je żuć z umiarkowanym entuzjazmem, ale że były dobre, mój humor szybko mi przeszedł. Obok Hermiony siedział Harry z lekko nieprzytomną miną i patrzył w moim kierunku, choć zdawał się mnie nie widzieć.

\- Ron, sądzę, że któreś z twojego rodzeństwa pomacało mnie po tyłku - Powiedział nagle Potter.

Ron opluł się herbatą i zaczął kasłać, a ja schowałem twarz w swoim ramieniu, by wytrzeć policzek po fontannie z jego ust i ukryć uśmiech.

\- Jak to któreś? - wykrzyknął rudzielec, zwracając przy tym uwagę wielu osób na siebie.

\- Nie jestem pewien... Za mną stali bliźniacy i twoja siostra. Któreś z nich pomacało mnie po tyłku przed chwilą – obwieścił Potter.

Ron nie odpowiedział.

\- Czy któryś z twoich braci ma ku mnie skłonności? – zapytał spokojnie Potter.

\- NIE! – wydarł się Ron. - Merlinie, na pewno nie!

\- To musiała być w takim razie Ginny.

\- NIE!, to też wykluczone!

\- Wolałbyś, żeby to był Fred albo George? - zapytała uprzejmie rozbawiona Hermiona.

Ron obruszył się i zacisnął wargi.

\- Wolałbym, aby to nie było żadne z nich! Nie chcę rozmawiać z kumplem o tym, jak ktoś go macał po tyłku!

\- W szczególności jakby było to któreś z twojego rodzeństwa? - podsunąłem usłużnie.

Ron rzucił mi zagniewane spojrzenie.

\- Podoba mi się Ginny - stwierdził kolejną chwilę później Potter.

Ron znowu opluł się herbatą. Tym razem tak efektownie, że poleciała mu nosem, a zdegustowana i zszokowana Hermiona popatrzyła na niego z obrzydzeniem.

\- Ron! - wrzasnęła oburzona i poczęła wycierać się serwetką.

Sarah śmiała się w swoją kanapkę, a siedzący obok niej Hernest nabierał głębokie oddechy i wypuszczał je nosem, jakby chciał sprawdzić, jakie to uczucie, gdy płyn wychodzi nie tą dziurką co trzeba.

Rudzielec gwałtownie wycierał się serwetką.

\- Harry, oszczędź mi tego! Okej? Dlaczego jesteś taki cholernie bezpośredni?!

Potter wzruszył ramionami. Hermiona wywróciła oczami.

\- Mówisz bez ogródek, prawda? - zapytał Raphael.

Harry pokiwał głową.

\- Raczej mówię, potem myślę. Jak to mi już chyba setki razy powiedziała McGonagalll, przez to głównie zarabiam szlabany.

\- A raczej my! - burknął Ron, a Hermiona westchnęła.

\- O co chodzi? – zapytałem, zainteresowany.

\- Harry jest bardzo szczery - powiedziała Hermiona spokojnie.

Zmarszczyłem brwi. Zauważyłem to już, ale wciąż nie wiem, gdzie leży problem.

\- To znaczy? – spróbowałem uściślić.

Hermiona zasznurowała wargi, jakby chwilkę nad czymś myślała, i zwróciła twarz w stronę Pottera.

\- Harry, kiedy ostatnio się całowałeś?

\- Wczoraj wieczorem z Parkinson.

Ron poczerwieniał na twarzy i na szczęście tym razem przełknął to, co miał w ustach, nie zadławiwszy się przy tym.

\- Widzisz? Harry jest bardzo szczery - powtórzyła gryfonka.

\- Po prostu nie lubię kłamać! – zawołał Harry.

\- Nie musisz kłamać! Ale też i nie musisz mi dawać takich informacji! Po co całowałeś się ze ślizgonką? - wyksztusił z siebie Ron.

\- Bo Hermiona chciała wiedzieć! Poza tym, nie jest brzydka i zapytała się, czy mogę ją pocałować, więc to zrobiłem.

Zaśmiałem się cicho.

\- A może kłóciłeś się z nią, a ona kazała ci się pocałować w... w sensie, byś się odwalił? - zapytałem dociekliwie, unosząc brwi.

Harry zmarszczył nos i chwilę myślał.

\- Może tak być. I to by tłumaczyło, dlaczego najpierw mówiła coś o szlamach, a później wyglądała trochę dziwnie, jak ją pocałowałem i odszedłem.

Cały stół zawył ze śmiechu.

\- Widzisz, Dan. Hary _naprawdę_ jest bardzo szczery - oświadczyła Hermiona po raz kolejny, uśmiechając się w moim kierunku z rozbawieniem.

I tak było. Nie wydawało się też, by Harry dostrzegał problem w swojej bezpośredniości. Gdy wraz z początkiem roku udawał kogoś kim nie jest i wszystkich oszukiwał, musiał się wręcz skręcać w środku. To coś zupełnie innego niż jego charakter. Tłumaczyło również, dlaczego tak chętnie kłócił się ze Snape'em. Harry nie potrafił przestać odpowiadać na zaczepki mistrza eliksirów.

Śniadanie minęło później w bardzo luźnej atmosferze. A lekcje zaczęły się szybciej, niżeliby się pomyślało. Wiele osób upierało się przy tym, bym zaraz po zajęciach pojawił się w Pokoju Wspólnym. Ja jednak tysiąc razy musiałem się wymawiać, że nie mogę, bo muszę jeszcze odpoczywać po chorobie. Później jednak Sarah, Raphael, Hermiona, Harry i Ron poszli do moich pokoi. Przemieniłem się tam i spędziliśmy resztę dnia, wspólnie odrabiając lekcje i jedząc przyniesione przez Zgredka ciasteczka.

Hermiona bardzo poczuła się do odpowiedzialności, by pomóc młodszym uczniom w zadaniach domowych, więc wszyscy uporali się z swoimi sprawami dosyć szybko i resztę dnia spędziliśmy na lenistwie i rozmowach. Harry koło kominka uczył Raphaela gry na gitarze, a Ron z nieco bezmyślną miną bazgrał jakieś karykatury na kartce, zajadając fasolki wszystkich smaków, podczas gdy dziewczyny, pod moją obserwacją, zaplatały sobie włosy w warkocze. Po kolacji wróciłem do swoich komnat u Severusa już sam.

Stał zaraz przed kominkiem, jakby czekał na mój powrót i wyraźnie się rozluźnił, widząc moją, potykającą się przez Sieć Fiuu, osobę.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego szeroko.

\- Cześć.

Skinął głową, zaczesując moje przydługawe włosy za ucho.

Pocałunek na powitanie był lekki. Pierwszy dzień szkoły po dłuższej przerwie obył się bez większych katastrof. Oby tak dalej.

xxxx

Obudziło mnie coś zimnego, łaskoczącego moje łuski.

Przekręciłem się i przykryłem nieco ściślej, bo skoro nie obudził mnie dźwięk budzika, to z całą pewnością nie musiałem jeszcze wstawać. Jednak okrycie zsunęło się zaraz ponownie i choć nie zwróciłem na to uwagi na początku, to już po chwili ponownie coś mnie połaskotało. Tym razem nieco wyżej, przechodząc z ogona na moje biodra.

Przekręciłem się ponownie i zamrugałem w kierunku stojącej w progu Hermiony, która uśmiechała się do mnie. Ziewnąłem i zakryłem się ponownie, wtulając twarz w poduszkę.

Zimne łaskoczące uczucie tym razem było bardziej natarczywe.

Jęknąłem i poszukałem obecności Severusa. Jego magia, unosząca się wszędzie dokoła mnie, dała mi wiele informacji, jakich teraz potrzebowałem. Witki magii wyraźnie prowadziły do salonu, w którego progu stała Hermiona. A skoro tak, znaczyło to w takim razie, że Severus już wstał i to on najwyraźniej zezwolił Hermionie na to nieakceptowalne budzenie mnie z mojego ciepłego snu.

\- Czego... - jęknąłem przeciągle.

-Wstawaj! Zaraz zaczynają się lekcje.

Przekręciłem się ponownie, a moja przyjaciółka weszła głębiej do komnat Severusa i zaczęła myszkować w jego szafie, znajdując tam kilka moich kompletów zamiennej odzieży. Mimo że starałem się nie znosić tu niczego, co mogłoby zdenerwować Severusa, to jakimś sposobem znalazła się tutaj część moich ciuchów. W końcu przecież zbyt wiele razy u niego nocowałem, by tego uniknąć.

\- Nie czujesz się tutaj za bardzo jak u siebie? - zapytałem marudnie Hermiony, patrząc nieprzychylnie na rzeczy, które mi podawała.

\- Nie. A ty nie uważasz, że śpisz nieco za długo?

Zerknąłem na zegarek. Był to czerwono złoty zegarek, którego dźwiękiem pobudki było ryczenie lwa. Spóźniony prezent świąteczny od Rona. Severus go nie znosił, dlatego wziął sobie za punkt honoru wstawać zawsze na tyle wcześnie, by go wyłączyć. Od czasu, gdy go dostałem, zegarek obudził mnie może tylko raz.

Widząc godzinę, westchnąłem. Było przed ósmą. Najwyraźniej Severus wyłączył mój budzik i sam wstał, zostawiając mi możliwość jak najdłuższego wylegiwania się w łóżku.

Jednak teraz był najwyższy czas, by w końcu wstać. Nie mogłem się spóźnić na lekcje. I tak nie byłem wzorem pilnego ucznia ostatnimi czasy.

Gdy już wyszedłem z łazienki po umyciu zębów i wstępnemu odświeżeniu, Hermiona wciąż na mnie czekała w sypialni.

Zmrużyłem na nią oczy.

\- Czy coś się stało?

Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie, ale chciałabym omówić pewną kwestię, skoro już ci lepiej - powiedziała.

\- Teraz? –zapytałem, zerkając na zegarek. Na śniadanie już na pewno nie zdążę.

\- Zgredek ma dla nas śniadanie – oznajmiła, jakby czytając moje myśli. - Porozmawiamy, gdy będziesz jadł.

I faktycznie, w salonie, na małym stoliku przed kominkiem czekał na mnie posiłek, z którego części już skorzystał Ron. Severus, siedzący w fotelu, popijał kawę i czytał gazetę.

\- Poczekaj! - wykrzyknąłem i wróciłem do pokoju. Hermiona w tym czasie zasiadła do stolika, a ja, zadowolony, trzymając dłonie za plecami, upewniłem się, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu.

Podniosłem aparat i zawołałem.

\- Severusie?

Mężczyzna oczywiście podniósł od razu głowę znad gazety, tak samo jak Hermiona i Ron, zainteresowani, dlaczego wymówiłem w ich obecności imię mistrza eliksirów tak lekkim tonem. Nie czekając, nacisnąłem guzik i w pokoju rozbłysnął flesz.

Czułem się, jakby uśmiech miał zaraz przepołowić moją twarz na pół.

Mistrz eliksirów prychnął i schował się ponownie za gazetą, zakłopotany, a ja, zadowolony, odłożyłem aparat i przechodząc obok niego, ucałowałem jego marudnie zaciśnięte wargi.

Nie był zadowolony z prezentu Huncwotów.

Nie lubił zdjęć. Ale ja z nowo odkrytym zafascynowaniem zacząłem je robić w każdym możliwym momencie.

A widok drogich mojemu sercu osób w jednym miejscu, to zawsze dobra okazja do zrobienia zdjęcia.

\- Dan, jestem nieco rozczochrana. - Hermiona wykrzywiła się w moim kierunku, niezadowolona.

\- I nie przeszkadza ci iść nieco rozczochraną na zajęcia, ale jak już ci zdjęcie zrobiłem, to jest źle?

Mruknęła coś i podała mi miseczkę z owocami i jogurt. Hermiona bardzo uważała na to, bym się regularnie i zdrowo odżywiał. Dlatego zaraz za jogurtem zaczęła mi przygotowywać nieco ciemnego pieczywa z szynką i pomidorem.

\- Więc o czym chcesz pogadać? Bo zaraz musimy iść na lekcje - powiedziałem z pełnymi ustami.

\- Tak w sumie to chodzi o twoją magię.

Uniosłem brwi na jej zaskakujące oświadczenie.

\- To twoje kolorowe czarowanie, Dan - wyjaśniała dalej.

\- Tak. I co z tym?

\- Chciałam podjąć kwestię tego, że może to najwyższy czas, byś zaczął nieco trenować te swoje zdolności.

Zamrugałem i kątem oka zobaczyłem, jak Severus opuszcza gazetę.

\- To nie tak, bym mógł to kontrolować - powiedziałem powoli.

\- I właśnie dlatego, musimy na nowo przemyśleć tę kwestię – naciskała moja przyjaciółka.

Nie byłem pewien, czy one są w ogóle do opanowania. Kolory magii, wijące się w powietrzu, były piękne i potężne. W ciągu całego mojego życia, wielokrotnie zajmowałem swój czas tym, że chwytałem palcami unoszące się wszędzie magiczne wici i bawiłem się, układając z nich jakieś małe obrazki, plecionki czy wzory. Jednak moja zabawa palcami nigdy nie niosła ze sobą namacalnych rezultatów, bo po jakimś czasie kolory samoistnie się rozplatały, wracając na swoje miejsce. To był pewien rodzaj niegroźnego zajęcia. Ot, takie coś, jak bazgranie Rona na kartce papieru, czy granie w kółko i krzyżyk podczas nudnej lekcji. Hermiona musiała wyczytać wątpliwości z mojej twarzy, bo wywróciła nieco oczami.

\- Dan. Sytuacja z wigilii, gdy jednoznacznie dostaliśmy potwierdzenie, że potrafisz w jakiś sposób „zablokować " czyjąś magię, mówi sama za siebie. Jestem pewna, że możesz coś z tym zrobić i czegoś się nauczyć.

\- Dobra! Ale ja nic z tamtego zdarzenia nie pamiętam - przypomniałem.

\- Stąd mój pomysł z ćwiczeniami - wyjaśniała cierpliwie.

Ćwiczenia w magii, która pozbawiła na jakiś czas bardzo wiele osób zdolności posługiwania się różdżką?

\- Nie wiem, czy to bezpieczne, Hermiono.

\- Ale zdecydowanie potrzebne – wtrącił Severus.

Spojrzałem na niego.

Złożył spokojnie gazetę.

\- Nie wiem, czy to bezpieczne rozwiązanie, Dan. Ale coś w tym pomyśle jest. Z jednej strony, gdybyś był w stanie pochwycić czyjąś magię i pozbawić go zdolności do ataku, to dało by ci wielką przewagę. Sam pomyśl. Może mógłbyś pozbawić magii nawet śmierciożerców. – Albo Voldemorta, dodałem w myślach. – Jednak to też ma swoje wielkie minusy. Zazwyczaj, gdy używałeś tej swojej zdolności, traciłeś kontakt z rzeczywistością. Nie wiem, ile razy działo się to jeszcze przed tym, jak uzyskałeś formę lamii, jednak ja widziałem cię tak już wielokrotnie i za każdym razem cechowało się to tym, że nie pamiętałeś później całości zdarzenia, a w niektórych przypadkach zachowywałeś się jak nie ty. Tak jakby ta magia przejmowała nad tobą kontrolę i kierowała tobą.

Napiąłem się i przełknąłem ciężko, a Ron odchrząknął, więc spojrzałem na niego.

\- My też cię takim widzieliśmy. Jednak nigdy nie stanowiłeś dla nas żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. Nie martw się tym. Nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdziłeś, okej? Jedynie te twoje hokus pokus z wigilii - to było coś innego. Wtedy zrobiłeś coś, czego nikt z nas się nie spodziewał.

\- I stąd pomysł z treningiem. Może będziesz mógł to opanować i wykorzystywać –zachęcała mnie dalej Hermiona.

Nie wiedziałem, czy ruszanie tego, co potrafiłem, to dobry pomysł. Spojrzałem na Severusa, szukając jakiegoś wsparcia, ale ten czekał, aż to ja podejmę decyzję.

\- Nie wiem, jak dokładnie miałbym to ćwiczyć. Jakoś mi się nie uśmiecha wypróbowywać tego na którymś z was. Mógłbym was jeszcze skrzywdzić...

\- Ja tam mogę zgłosić się na ochotnika - bąknął Ron.

\- Nie, Ron. Nie będę eksperymentował na żadnym z was. A jak coś pójdzie źle? Może pozbawię cię magii i nie będę wiedział, jak to naprawić. Pomyślałeś o tym?

Ron milczał. Nikomu nie podobała się perspektywa pozbawienia magii.

\- Już o tym pomyślałam i rozmawiałam o tym z dyrektorem – wtrąciła Hermiona. - Mam dla ciebie ochotnika.

Uniosłem brwi.

\- Kogo? - zapytał za mnie Snape.

\- To charłaczka, pani Figg. Ma bardzo niewiele magii i, jak sama powiedziała, nie jest już najmłodsza, więc nic się jej nie stanie, jeżeli nie będzie mogła wypuścić paru iskier z różdżki na starość. Myśleliśmy o Filchu, ale później dotarło do nas, że on raczej nie będzie chętny, skoro jest nastawiony, by zdobyć magię, a nie ją utracić. Pewnie byłby bardzo zły, gdyby stało się coś z tą odrobiną, co ma.

Skinąłem głową.

Odkąd wiedzieliśmy, że Filch jest charłakiem, wiedzieliśmy też, że jest on jedyną ze znanych nam osób, która rozpaczliwie próbuje zdobyć magię. Od czasu do czasu ktoś dla żartu wysyłał mu fałszywe ogłoszenia z kursami, jakie trzeba przejść, by obudzić w sobie magię. Wszyscy intensywnie czekali na to, jaką najbardziej absurdalną rzecz Filch faktycznie jest w stanie zrobić, by tę magię w sobie odnaleźć.

Do tej pory najbardziej głośnym i odważnym pomysłem było to, że w jednym z fikcyjnych kursów kazano mu przefarbować włosy na blond i zawinąć w loki, bo magia cięgnie do głów, które mają jasne, kręcone owłosienie. Bliźniacy przez długie miesiące uważali, że to był ich najlepszy pomysł.

\- A czy pani Figg wie o tym, jak wyglądam?

\- O ile mi wiadomo, Dumbledore powiedział jej tylko tyle, że chcesz ćwiczyć nowy rodzaj magii.

Przesunąłem wzrokiem jeszcze raz po wszystkich obecnych, a później skinąłem głową na zgodę.

xxxx

Lekcje zaczęły się tego samego wieczora. Mistrz eliksirów chciał być przy tym obecny, ale wyraźnie nie podobało mu się wpuszczanie pani Figg do swoich komnat, więc kobietę ulokowano w moich pokojach w Hogwarcie, a ja, tak po prostu, przeniosłem cały swój dobytek do Severusa. Może inaczej powinienem to ubrać w słowa... To kochanek zaczął mnie pakować i wysyłać moje rzeczy do siebie.

Ja, patrząc na niego dziwnie, zapytałem, co robi. Odpowiedź, jaką uzyskałem, przyszła Severusowi bez zająknięcia i tak, jakby było to coś oczywistego.

Powiedział, że w ostatnim czasie nie korzystałem ze swoich komnat inaczej jak tylko po to, by czasami przez nie przechodzić, kierując się na zajęcia, i do kilku spotkań z przyjaciółmi. Przypomniał, że mogę do tego celu korzystać z Pokoju Życzeń bądź robić to w jego kwaterach w lochach.

Dodał także, że uprzejmość wymaga, bym odstąpił swoje komnaty starszej kobiecie, tak by ta nie musiała codziennie przenosić się siecią Fiuu podczas trwania tego eksperymentu.

Nie sprzeciwiłem się i bardzo radośnie pomogłem mu spakować resztę mojego skromnego dobytku. Już wkrótce pomagaliśmy zainstalować się w moich komnatach pani Figg. Tylko tam się spotykałem z nią na krótkie zajęcia. Staruszka co prawda mogła się dostawać tutaj za pomocą proszku Fiuu codziennie, ale skwapliwie skorzystała z możliwości mieszkania w Hogwarcie. Tak oto nasze dziwne lekcje, w których to ja przez półtorej godziny dziennie próbowałem coś zrobić z kolorami kobiety, podczas gdy ona co chwilę sprawdzała, czy jej poziom mocy się zwiększył czy zmniejszył, można było uważać za rozpoczęte.

Moi przyjaciele i Severus zazwyczaj milczeli podczas moich ćwiczeń kontroli magii. Hermiona jednak wciąż przypominała mi o tym, bym prowadził zeszyt z notatkami, w którym miałem umieszczać wszystkie swoje postępy. Podobno miało mi to pomóc w późniejszej analizie i wysnuwaniu wniosków. Trudno mi było jednak jakiekolwiek wnioski wyciągać, skoro nic się nie działo!

Mimo to, za każdym razem moje zapiski były przez kilka osób czytane i badane. Dosłownie badane. Bo miałem wrażenie, że Hermiona i Severus zmieniali się w archeologów, którzy mieli rozszyfrować starożytne zaklęcia, napisane przez Majów w zupełnie obcym im języku, który muszą dopiero poznać.

Nie widzieli świata w ten sam sposób, co ja.

Dla nich niemożliwym było zrozumieć, że dzięki widzeniu magii potrafię powiedzieć o samopoczuciu, uczuciach, czy nawet stanie zdrowia danej osoby. Zawsze widziałem magiczne aury i jakimś sposobem wiedziałem, jak interpretować niektóre zmiany, jakie w nich dostrzegałem.

Trudno mi było jednak opisać moje wrażenia w ten sposób, by wszyscy inni je zrozumieli. Porównania do szkieł kontaktowych, fal radiowych czy białego szumu z TV nic nie mówiły czarodziejom, którzy nie spotkali się z tymi mugolskimi wynalazkami. Hermiona za to i tak nie pojmowała, jak ma rozumieć fakt, że próbowałem zastosować tę samą częstotliwość magiczną, jaką zaobserwowałem, gdy w pobliżu mugolskiego radia używano magii.

Kolory magii były im obce, więc nie znali też pojęcia niewidzialnych strzępów magii w powietrzu, bo skoro są niewidzialne, to jak je widzę? Widziałem! Choć były niewidzialne! To tak, jak materiał peleryny niewidki. Coś, czego nie widać, ale jest! „Ale przecież jak założysz pelerynę, to cię nie widać!", mówili, na co ja odpowiadałem: „no ale tylko ten, co ją nosi - ponoć go nie widać, a przecież go widać".

Dobrze. Okazało się, że oni nawet magii peleryny niewidki nie byli w stanie dostrzec. Czasami zastanawiałem się, co oni w ogóle widzą.

Strzępy poszarpanej magii znajdowały się w pani Figg. Były czymś podobnym do układu krwionośnego w ludzkim ciele. Jeżeli ktoś oglądałby model układu krwionośnego z mugolskiej szkoły, na przykład dłoni, wiedziałby, że całość ludzkiego ciała jest utkana jak gęsta pajęczyna, stworzona na kształt dłoni. Miliardy zawijasów, ściśle ze sobą połączonych. Magię w ludziach widziałem w podobny sposób. W Severusowym palcu przecinały się miliardy płynnych nitek i zawijasów magii. Przez to, że był leworęczny i częściej tą ręką czarował, układ w lewej ręce był o wiele bardziej „umagiczniony", ujmijmy to tak, by wzorować się na słowie "ukrwiony."

Zawsze wiedziałem, którą ręką człowiek czaruje, bo raczej łatwo było to wytypować po układzie magii w ich ciałach.

U pani Figg magia była poszarpana.

Tak jakby jej układ magiczny spotkał się z kosiarką i nie można było określić, w którą stronę która nitka tak naprawdę powinna iść.

Niczym puzzle, składające się z biliardów identycznych kawałków, bez żadnej instrukcji, jak je złożyć.

To właśnie różniło charłaków od mugoli. Oni przynajmniej mieli w sobie nieliczne strzępki magii. A taki na przykład Dudley miał w sobie tylko lekką poświatę „czegoś", stanowiącą jakby zapowiedź, że gdzieś, kilka pokoleń w przód, jego wnuk albo prawnuk mógłby w końcu odnaleźć w sobie jakąś iskierkę magii.

Mimo że starałem się naprawić bądź zablokować tę niewielką ilość magii, którą miała w sobie pani Figg, to nic się nie zmieniało. Moi strażnicy polecali mi po prostu dalej próbować.

Kompletnie nie spodziewałem się, że podczas moich prób i błędów, pomoc uzyskam od mojego starego nauczyciela. 


	29. Rozdział 27 - Wilkołak i lamia

ROZDIAŁ XXVII: _Wilkołak i lamia_

Maj tego roku przybył szybciej niż mógłbym zauważyć i zostało tylko półtora miesiąca do końca roku szkolnego. Moi przyjaciele zakuwali na egzaminy końcowe, mające się zacząć już w połowie czerwca, a ja po raz setny dziękowałem siłom wyższym, że rok szkolny powtarzam i przez całość mojego „przespanego” semestru egzaminy nie napawają mnie aż taką paniką, jakby to było, gdybym podążał normalnym tokiem nauczania. Trochę dziwnie się też czułem ze świadomością, że jestem o rok odmłodzony w dokumentach. Jakoś wcześniej nie odczuwałem tego aż tak, jak teraz. Nagle dotarło do mnie, że gdybym żył starym życiem, w te wakacje obchodziłbym swoje siedemnaste urodziny. A tak, to dopiero co obchodziłem szesnaste. Gdybym był pełnoletni, byłoby to przede wszystkim wygodniejsze dla Severusa, który wiedziałem, że był czasami mocno zdegustowany samym sobą.

Nasze życie jednak stało się teraz, pod koniec roku, nieco pospieszne i zaczęliśmy mieć problemy z znalezieniem czasu dla siebie. Severus zasypywał uczniów pracami domowymi, tak by byli oni przygotowani na egzaminy w odpowiedni sposób, i bardzo często poprawiał je do późnego wieczora. Mimo że często słyszałem, że nie znosi uczyć, to jednak zachowywał się w sposób nad wyraz kompetentny i zawsze czytał wszystko z uwagą, znajdując też przy tym czas na kąśliwe uwagi.

Moi przyjaciele odwiedzali mnie, gdy tylko mogli, jednak wyraźnie i oni rozumieli, że nasza nieco głośna ekipa może przeszkadzać mistrzowi eliksirów. A skoro moje pokoje były zajęte, spędzaliśmy ze sobą trochę mniej czasu już teraz, obiecując sobie, że spotkamy się podczas wakacji w moim Treewalle i wtedy wszystko nadrobimy. Tak więc moimi i Severusa teraz coraz rzadszymi gośćmi w lochach byli Ron, Hermiona i Harry. Raz czy dwa, na bardzo krótką chwilę, odwiedzili mnie Sarah i Raphael, wciąż nie do końca uświadomieni, dlaczego spędzałem cały czas z mistrzem eliksirów. No, i McGonagall oraz Dumbledore. Z tym, że oni częściej zasiadali z Severusem i przynosili mi, w szczególności profesor transmutacji, olbrzymią ilość słodyczy.

Dlatego gdy w pierwszym tygodniu maja, wchodząc do komnat, spotkałem Remusa Lupina, pijącego herbatę z dużego kubka, byłem nieco zaskoczony. Od czasu mojego niefortunnego spotkania z Huncwotami w wigilię i później, już po moim obudzeniu w Hogwarcie, nie widziałem się z nimi. Jednak Syriusz i Remus kilka razy do mnie napisali, najwyraźniej chcąc tym pokazać, że naprawdę mieli na myśli to, co powiedzieli i nie chcą się ode mnie odcinać.

Syriusz wysłał mi co prawda kilka prywatnych listów, w których wciąż mnie namawiał, bym zostawił „tłustowłosego ślizgona”, porzucił szkołę i przyjechał do niego do domu.

Na te pięć nieco zbyt bezpośrednich listów odpowiedziałem z zapewnieniem, że jest mi w zupełności dobrze tam, gdzie jestem, i zniszczyłem pergaminy, tak by nie wpadły przez przypadek w dłonie mojego ukochanego. Oprócz tego dotarły do mnie jeszcze około cztery wiadomości od nich obydwu. Jednak przez cały ten czas nie otrzymałem żadnej prywatnej korespondencji od wilkołaka.

Dlatego, widząc go w komnatach Severusa, byłem nieco zaskoczony. Przede wszystkim z powodu, że Lupin wyglądał jak ktoś, kto chce mi coś ważnego powiedzieć. I to od dłuższego czasu.

Stanąłem nieco niepewnie w progu, rozglądając się za Severusem.

\- Powiedział, że przyjdzie za niedługo i daje nam dokładnie godzinę - powiedział Remus z ciepłym uśmiechem i zerknął na zegarek. – Zostało nam czterdzieści osiem minut.

Uśmiechnąłem się w odpowiedzi i usiadłem naprzeciwko, kładąc torbę na podłodze.

\- Musiałem jeszcze wstąpić do biblioteki i poczekać na to, by przejście prowadzące pod komnaty Severusa nieco opustoszało. Zawsze kilka razy sprawdzam, czy nikt mnie nie śledził – stwierdziłem.

Lupin skinął głową i przyglądając mi się uważnie bursztynowymi oczami, zaczął.

\- Nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, jak chwilę porozmawiamy? Prawda?

Oczywiście, że nie miałem nic przeciwko, dlatego uśmiechając się szczerze, odpowiedziałem.

\- Dla ulubionego profesora zawsze będę miał czas.

\- Nie jestem już twoim profesorem – przypomniał. – Poza tym, teraz masz innego ulubieńca wśród profesorów.

Zerknął krótko w kierunku sypialni, którą dzieliłem z kochankiem, a ja już wiedziałem, czego dotyczy temat, który chciał poruszyć.

\- Mój stosunek do Severusa jako nauczyciela jest skomplikowany - powiedziałem powoli. – Nie jest dla niego łatwym pogodzić nasze życie prywatne i szkolne. Więc obydwaj unikamy rozmów na ten temat.

Starając się wyglądać jak dojrzały i pewny tego co mówi czarodziej, spojrzałem mu głęboko w oczy. Chciałem, by zrozumiał, że nie jest to kwestia tego, że się wstydzę bądź czuję wykorzystany. Miałem już podobną rozmowę ze swoją opiekunką domu. Minerwa McGonagall niedługo po moim wybudzeniu się ze snu zimowego znalazła sposobność, by porozmawiać ze mną na osobności.

Miałem wrażenie, że słowa z wielkim trudem przechodziły jej przez gardło, gdy przypominała o mojej niepełnoletności, o tym, że Severus jest ode mnie starszy i jest moim nauczycielem. Zapewniała, że nikt nie oczekuje ode mnie bycia ze Snape'em tylko dlatego, że czuję, iż powinienem.

Gdy przekonałem ją, że nikt mnie do niczego nie zmusza i naprawdę chcę z nim być, kobieta następnie odbyła rozmowę z mistrzem eliksirów. Severus był po tej wymianie zdań ponury jak demon przez kilka kolejnych dni.

Nie chciałem, by pojawiła się następna osoba, która chciałaby się w mój związek wtrącić. Dlatego miałem nadzieję, że tym razem przekonam rozmówcę do tego, by nie dręczył później mojego ukochanego.

\- Więc dlaczego nie poczekaliście na to, byś stał się przynajmniej pełnoletni? – zapytał Lupin. - Snape powinien dać ci więcej czasu.

Spuściłem wzrok na swoje kolana.

\- Nie chciałem, byśmy czekali. Nie wiem, czy potrafisz sobie wyobrazić, w jakiej sytuacji się znalazłem. Całość mojego życia została drastycznie zmieniona. Nie miałem absolutnie nic, a jedyną stałą, jaką miałem szansę wtedy dostać, była jego obecność w moim życiu. Nie planowaliśmy tego. Może to też leży w mojej nowo odkrytej naturze, ale rozpaczliwie potrzebowałem kogoś przy sobie. A on tam był. 

\- Gdybyś się z nami skontaktował… Cokolwiek powiedział. Stawilibyśmy się - zapewnił gorliwie Remus.

Pokręciłem głową.

\- Ja bym się stawił, Dan. – Jego oczy były smutne, a głos drżał.- D-dan. Jesteś taki młody. To nie powinno się skończyć w ten sposób.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego smutno.

\- Nie mogłem nikomu powiedzieć, Remusie. Dumbledore mi zabronił. Poza tym, bałem się wyznać prawdę. Nawet Ron i Hermiona sami musieli odkryć, co się dzieje, choć w tamtym czasie mogłem im już wszystko powiedzieć.

Remus zwiesił głowę, wydawał się być bardzo smutny i rozgoryczony. Miałem wrażenie, że w jakiś sposób obwiniał się o mój związek z Severusem, tak, jakby było to coś złego. Nawet Dumbledore się tak tym nie zadręczał jak on w tej chwili.

\- Remusie, wszystko jest w porządku. Cieszę się ze swojego związku z Severusem. Nie chcę go kończyć. Napawa mnie to wręcz strachem. Nie wyobrażam sobie zakończenia tego.

Popatrzył się na mnie z chyba jeszcze większą obawą niż przedtem.

\- W tym rzecz, Dan. Widzę, jak się od niego uzależniłeś. Nie powinieneś aż tak się przywiązywać i być w takich relacjach z dorosłym mężczyzną. On powinien to powstrzymać. Powinien dać ci więcej czasu, byś przeszedł przez ten najgorszy dla ciebie czas. Powinien pozwolić ci choć trochę pożyć normalnie! To, co zrobił... Boję się, że może cię to ogromnie zaboleć.

Coś w jego słowach i postawie sprawiło, że powiedziałem następujące słowa.

-Mówisz, jakbyś dawał mi rady z własnego doświadczenia.

Remus wydawał się bardzo smutny. Spoglądał mi w oczy dłuższą chwilę w całkowitej ciszy.

\- Wiesz, kim byliśmy w Hogwarcie, prawda? Ja, James, Syriusz i Peter. Byliśmy nierozłączni, nie do powstrzymania i bardzo przywiązani. – Skierował wzrok w stronę okna. –Wiele poświęciłem, by się do nich dostosować – mówił dalej głuchym głosem – oni tak naprawdę nigdy do końca nie zrozumieli, co to znaczy być mną. Być z innego gatunku. Jestem wilkołakiem i czuję, słyszę, myślę inaczej niż ludzie. Tak naprawdę nie staliśmy się przyjaciółmi od samego początku. Zdarzyło się nawet, że w pierwszych latach Hogwartu i mnie zrobili jakiś niesmaczny żart. James, Syriusz i Peter trzymali się razem przez pierwsze trzy lata szkoły. Ja byłem po prostu dodatkowym chłopakiem z sypialni Gryffindoru, który ciągle siedział w książkach i unikał kłopotów. Dopiero, gdy w połowie trzeciej klasy odkryli mój sekret przez moją zwykłą nieuwagę związaną z kontaktem ze srebrem i oczywiście lekcjami Obrony, gdzie wyjaśniano naturę wilkołaków, zrozumieli, co ze mnie za jeden. Przyjęli mnie tylko dlatego, że byłem czymś… ekscytującym. – Skrzywił się nieznacznie. - Zmieniałem się w potwora w czasie pełni. Ich przemiana w animagów też tak naprawdę nie miała mi jakoś specjalnie pomóc. Było to ich kolejnym pomysłem w dążeniu do celu stania się kimś _cool_ i zaimponowania innym. Nie chciałem, by się spotykali z moim wilkiem podczas pełni. Bałem się tego, a oni uparcie i tak to robili. Mój wilk szalał i gryzł sam siebie. Ale nie było zagrożenia, że komuś zrobię krzywdę.

\- Przecież Syriusz powiedział…

\- ...że są bezpieczni, jeżeli są w zwierzęcej formie. Tak - dokończył za mnie Remus. -Wilkołaki są nastawione na krzywdzenie i pożeranie ludzi. Oni byli bezpieczni. Ale to, że przychodzili do Wrzeszczącej Chaty i wypuszczali zamkniętego w niej wilkołaka, tylko po to, by pobiegać po lesie, już nie. Gdy pierwszy raz uświadomiłem sobie, co zrobili, byłem przerażony. Wtedy byłem też tak rozpaczliwie nastawiony, żeby należeć do ich grupy, że mój protest zabrzmiał wyjątkowo słabo. Uzależniłem się od ich decyzji i pozwoliłem, by robili bardzo niebezpieczne rzeczy. Gdy wywinęli ten kawał ze Snape'em, podpuszczając go, by ten za mną poszedł, nie spałem dobrze po tym wiele miesięcy. Mogłem go zranić, przemienić, a może i nawet zabić. Wiesz, co robią z niestabilnymi wilkołakami? – Remusowi drżał głos. - Usypiają. Nie ma drugiej szansy. Byłem tak przerażony tym, co się stało, że wiele miesięcy siadywałem pod gabinetem dyrektora, starając się przekonać sam siebie, że to najwyższy czas, by powiedzieć _dość_ i wrócić do domu. Nie mogłem funkcjonować w świecie ludzi, nie narażając ich i siebie na niebezpieczeństwo straty życia. Huncwoci nie byli dla mnie dobrym towarzystwem, a ja robiłem wszystko, by tylko się w nich wpasować. Byłem tchórzem.

Widziałem to w jego magii i w jego postawie. Remus był bardzo samotny i do dziś się tak czuł, mimo osób wokół niego.

\- Nie spotykałem się z nikim. Ani z dziewczynami, ani z chłopakami. Żadnych randek i pocałunków. Syriusz i James byli za to playboyami. Peter później też miał kilka związków. Ale ja - nigdy. Jednak któregoś razu Syriusz wziął sobie za punkt honoru mnie rozdziewiczyć.

Uniosłem brwi, a Remus uśmiechnął się gorzko.

\- Do tej pory nie wiem, czy to był zakład, czy faktyczna jego chęć do tego. Wiedziałem, że nie jest prawdziwie zaangażowany, że to tylko punkt jakiejś chorej listy. Ale znowu, nie chcąc zawieść ich oczekiwań, nie chcąc ich odtrącać, pozwoliłem mu na to. Bałem się, że jeżeli bym tego nie zrobił, Łapa przestałby się do mnie odzywać, tak jak do wielu innych, którzy odrzucili jego zaloty. Poświęciłem dla utrzymania się w ich towarzystwie nawet to. A mimo tego wszystkiego, gdy przyszło do wyznaczenia z naszej grupy osoby, która może być zdrajcą i śmierciożercą, padło na mnie - wyksztusił Remus przez ściśnięte gardło i spuścił głowę, ukrywając przede mną swój wyraz twarzy.

Żal chwycił mnie za serce, gdy przyglądałem się tak jego skulonej postaci. Był człowiekiem, który już od lat ukrywał swój ból. A mówił mi to wszystko w wielkim zaufaniu.

\- Huncwoci trzymali się razem, i wydawało się, że będziemy już zawsze nierozłączni. Jednak wojna nas zmieniła. Zaczęliśmy się oddalać od siebie. Tak naprawdę nasza grupa trzymała się całości tylko wtedy, gdy była młoda, głupia i naiwna. Gdy zaczęły się schody dorosłości, wszystko przestało mieć ten sam sens. Wiedzieliśmy, że ktoś w Zakonie nas zdradził i przekazuje informacje śmierciożercom. Do Jamesa i Syriusza dotarło, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie pasowałem do ich grupy. Zrozumieli, że nie jestem taki jak oni. I dlatego to właśnie mnie wytypowali jako potencjalnego zdrajcę, a ze wszystkich ludzi, to właśnie Peterowi zaufali ze swoimi tajemnicami. 

Wstałem i usiadłem obok niego.

\- Dlaczego więc znowu jesteś z Syriuszem? Nie musisz się z nim nawet widywać.

\- To nie takie proste, Dan. Wilkołaki przywiązują się do zapachu i smaku osób, z którymi przeżyły swój pierwszy raz. Dlatego z nikim innym nigdy nie byłem i dlatego tak bardzo bolało mnie poświęcenie mojej niewinności dla Syriusza, który nie docenił tego nawet w minimalnym stopniu. Syriusz nigdy nie będzie moim partnerem. Nie myśli o naszej relacji w tych kategoriach. Jednak dla mnie droga jest już zamknięta. - Spojrzał mi w oczy z smutkiem. - Nie znasz swojej natury, Dan. To, że tak mocno przywiązałeś się do Severusa, może mieć związek właśnie z tym, że odbyłeś z nim swój pierwszy stosunek. Może za dużo czasu z nim przebywasz? Boję się, że możesz czuć tak jak ja i wstąpić na drogę bez powrotu. A co do Severusa… Z ludźmi tak niekoniecznie jest. I później pozostaje tylko cierpienie oraz podążanie za jedną osobą jak bezpański pies.

Poczułem olbrzymią gulę w gardle. Zacząłem analizować swój związek z Severusem. Czy to naprawdę mogło być to? Jakieś instynkty, magia, sprawiły, że przywiązałem się do niego aż tak bardzo, że nie widziałem nikogo innego, a jego odejście wydawało mi się przerażające?

\- Może masz jeszcze czas, Dan. Może zdołasz się wycofać. Zróbcie sobie przynajmniej przerwę. Może wtedy pojaśni ci się w głowie? Zbliżają się wakacje… Nie spotykajcie się przez ten czas. Zobacz świat z nowej perspektywy!

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego smutno.

\- Dziękuję ci za to, że się o mnie martwisz. To naprawdę bardzo miłe z twojej strony, ale niezależnie, czy to jakaś magia, instynkty, przeznaczenie, czy kara, ja nie mogę i nie chcę od niego odejść.

Remus tylko pokiwał głową, że rozumie. Najwyraźniej spodziewał się, że to powiem.

Przez chwilę siedzieliśmy w ciszy. Remus umoczył usta w filiżance po raz kolejny, ale wydawało się, że nie wziął ani łyka płynu. Najwyraźniej miał zbyt ściśnięte gardło.

Współczułem mu. Chciałem sobie przypomnieć, czy w reakcjach Syriusza znajdowałem jakikolwiek znak, że dostrzega cokolwiek romantycznego w Lupinie. Jednak nie mogłem sobie tego przypomnieć. Wręcz przeciwnie, Syriusz dosyć lekko zaproponował przecież związek ze mną.

Uścisnąłem dłoń wilkołaka, chcąc dać mu nieco pociechy, ale teraz i mnie przejęła obawa, której nie mogłem się pozbyć, choć przecież rozmowę tego typu już miałem za sobą. Od czasu do czasu i tak mnie to dręczyło. Co ja zrobię, gdy Severus odejdzie? Była to przerażająca perspektywa.

Drzwi się otworzyły i zamknęły, a w progu stanął mistrz eliksirów. Wysoki, ciemnowłosy, z naręczem jakichś papierów w dłoni. Jego wzrok od razu spotkał się z moim, jakby chciał się upewnić, że wszystko ze mną w porządku i skinął lekko głową, gdy się do niego uśmiechnąłem. Powiesił swoją czarną szatę przy drzwiach. Ciemnogranatowa koszula spod spodu idealnie opinała się na jego męskim ciele. Wstałem i podszedłem do niego, na krótką chwilę wtulając swój policzek w jego kark. Znowu w jego magii było sporo ciężaru. Chciałem, by mu się w końcu polepszyło.

Odłożył dokumenty, zmarszczył brwi i mnie przytulił. Nad moją głową spojrzał na Remusa.

\- Chyba już koniec prywatnej rozmowy.

Lupin wstał.

\- Nie. Nie idź jeszcze! – Czułem, że muszę mu jakoś pomóc, a nie będę w stanie, jeżeli teraz odejdzie. Podszedłem i chwyciłem wilkołaka za dłonie, by powstrzymać go przed odejściem.

\- Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy, a ja okropnie się spóźniłem.

Uśmiechnął się nieco wymuszenie, ale usiadł ponownie, a ja drgnąłem, gdy poczułem dłoń opadającą ciężko na moje ramię.

\- Do takich pogaduszek będziesz musiał się przebrać - mruknął mi Severus nieco burkliwie nad głową.

Spotkałem się z nim spojrzeniem. Wiedziałem, o co mu chodzi bez pytania.

\- Remusie, muszę się przemienić. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie ci to przeszkadzało? Naprawdę chciałbym, abyś jeszcze został.

Od razu zobaczyłem zainteresowanie w oczach byłego profesora.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko i wiedziałem, że w jego głowie pojawiło się mnóstwo pytań, dotyczących mojej zdolności przemiany.

XXX

Sploty mojego ogona były ułożone na dywanie przed kominkiem, a w dłoniach trzymałem podany mi przez Severusa kubek z herbatą. Napój był tak ciepły, że prawie parzył mi wargi, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Lupin uważnie obserwował łuski, ciągnące się przez moje plecy. Wiedziałem, że już kilkakrotnie chciał wyciągnąć dłoń, by mnie dotknąć i przekonać się, jakie są w dotyku, ale łypiący na niego Severus skutecznie go przed tym powstrzymywał.

\- Naprawdę nie boli cię ta przemiana? – zapytał Remus.

\- Nie, przypomina to nieco rozciąganie się po całodniowym siedzeniu w jednej pozycji na krześle. I takiego typu też bóle najczęściej mnie atakują, gdy zwlekam z przemianą.

\- To znaczy, że odczuwasz jednak jakiś dyskomfort.

Pokręciłem głową.

\- To nie ma jednak nic wspólnego z przemianą, a z jej zignorowaniem. Chyba każdy na świecie zna ten rodzaj bólu. Siedzenie dłuższy czas na niewygodnym krześle bez oparcia po jakimś czasie staje się niewygodne, a jeżeli to się powtarza zbyt często, dochodzi do tego ból pleców. Mnie takie właśnie bóle atakują jako pierwsze, w dole kręgosłupa. Pojawiają się po około dziewięciu, dziesięciu godzinach, gdy jestem w ludzkiej formie i do tego zdążyłem się już przyzwyczaić. Później, jeżeli zwlekam z przemianą, dochodzą też nieprzyjemne nudności i na końcu migrena. Intensywność tego wzrasta, im dłużej się ociągam.

Remus spojrzał mi w oczy zmartwiony.

\- Ale teraz z tobą w porządku? – zapytał.

Pokiwałem głową.

\- Większość objawów mija dosyć szybko po zmianie formy. Ale jeżeli zbyt długo odwlekam przemianę, obowiązkowo potrzebuję potem ciepłego kącika i snu.

I tak to właśnie się zaczęło.

Lupin na początku był ostrożny, chyba uważając, że obecność Severusa nie pozwala mu na zadawanie pewnego typu pytań. Jednak jak już się rozkręcił, to okazało się, że dochodził do takich wniosków, które nawet Severusa zaskakiwały i wkrótce dyskusja rozwinęła się tak intensywnie, że zastała nas późna noc. Kierunek rozmowy zszedł na bardzo prywatne tematy, którymi chyba żaden z nas nigdy wcześniej się z nikim nie dzielił.

Remus był też pierwszą osobą, która się mnie zapytała, jak korzystam z toalety w tym ciele i czy zdarzyło się, bym zrzucał skórę jak prawdziwy wąż.

\- Często niestety dochodzi do tego, że jako wilkołak zaznaczam swoje terytorium, jak na drapieżnika przystało. Masz takie nieopanowane instynkty? Czujesz jakieś zapachy w twoim otoczeniu, które cię drażnią? Czy pozostawiasz gdzieś czasami swój zapach?

\- Nie - zaprzeczyłem z lekkim uśmiechem, którego nie byłem w stanie powstrzymać, wyobrażając sobie, jak Lupin przechodzi przez ogródek i zaznacza drzewka. - Tak właściwie odnoszę wrażenie, że mój nos działa zupełnie jak u zwykłych ludzi.

\- A co jest z tym twoim postrzeganiem kolorów? Czy to nie ma czegoś wspólnego z oznakowaniem terenu? Z tego, co słyszałem, byłeś w stanie dostrzec ślady magii zaginionego ucznia, pozostałej w lesie. A to znaczy, że potrafiłeś iść za jego tropem, niczym ja za czyimś zapachem.

Poruszyłem się niespokojnie.

\- Bo ja dostrzegam różnice w magiach czarodziei. Potrafię też z mniejszą bądź większą skutecznością odkryć, czego dana osoba ostatnio dotykała.

\- W jaki sposób? – zdziwił się Remus, po czym zmarszczył brwi, jakby starał się znaleźć odpowiedź na to pytanie, zanim mu to wyjaśnię.

Przyjrzałem się jego magii, przekrzywiając głowę. Starałem się znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, by wyjaśnić, co widzę. W końcu zawsze widziałem świat w ten sposób i nie miałem pojęcia, że jest to czymś niezwykłym. Byłem czarodziejem. A wszyscy, którzy władali magią, byli otoczeni aurą kolorów.

\- To jest jak pewnego rodzaju materia, która otacza każdego czarodzieja. Nie tylko z zewnątrz, ale i w środku. Jeśli dotykacie czegoś, to przez jakiś czas pozostaje ślad waszej magii na danym przedmiocie. - Wziąłem do ręki szklankę i zacząłem zostawiać ślady na jej powierzchni.

\- To nie jest coś, czego można dotknąć, ale wygląda to niczym… ciasto, bardzo gęste, a jednak zdające się być mgłą. Dotykacie przedmiotu, a część magii odrywa się od waszego ciała i pozostaje na danym przedmiocie; jednocześnie jest to tak słaby ubytek, że cała reszta „ciasta” tę oderwaną cząsteczkę wypełnia i wszystko wygląda ponownie, jakby nic się nie stało.

\- Ile czasu utrzymuje się taki rodzaj pozostawionego śladu?

Remus patrzył się teraz bardzo intensywnie na moją szklankę, jakby chciał sobie wyobrazić to, co mówię.

\- To zależy. Wiem, że psy tropiące czują wyraźniej ślady, jeżeli człowiek był spocony bądź krwawił. Dla mnie jest podobnie, bo jest to bezpośrednia wydzielina z czyjegoś ciała. Ślady czyjejś krwi mogę dostrzec z daleka.

\- I potrafisz kogoś rozpoznać po pozostawionym śladzie, tak?

Pokiwałem głową.

\- Kolory ludzkich aur są niezmienne. Zawsze takie same dla jednej osoby. Różnice pojawiają się, gdy ktoś jest smutny, zły, szczęśliwy. Ich magia zachowuje się wtedy inaczej, ale kolor jest zawsze indywidualny.

\- Nigdy nie wspominałeś, że potrafisz odczytywać uczucia. – Severus wydawał się być napięty.

Zerknąłem na niego ostrożnie.

\- Czy potrafisz w takim razie wpływać jakoś na uczucia innych? - Remus zadał to pytanie, a mnie coś ścisnęło w dołku, gdy Severus zmrużył swoje oczy.

\- Czasami, ale zawsze muszę przy tym kogoś dotykać.

\- Nie zawsze, Dan. – Severus zabrzmiał poważnie.

\- Już kilka razy przecież to zrobiłeś. Granger i Weasley wspomnieli dosyć obrazowo o tym, że wpływasz na ich uczucia, choć robisz to nieświadomie.

Poruszyłem się niespokojnie.

\- Czyli wpływa na uczucia innych? - Remus to pytanie zadał Severusowi.

Skinięcie głową.

\- Ale… ja… - zawahałem się.

Mistrz eliksirów westchnął.

\- Nie ma co panikować, Dan. Z tego, co zrozumiałem, działa to wtedy, gdy sam czegoś bardzo chcesz bądź jesteś czymś niezwykle wzburzony. I zarówno Weasley, jak i Granger, są już w stanie odróżnić, kiedy się to dzieje, więc i ja jestem w stanie to wychwycić. 

Wpływam na uczucia innych, choć ich nie dotykam? Kiedy to się niby stało w przypadku Rona i Hermiony? I czy to… to, co robiłem z Severusem, było w jakimś stopniu ingerencją w jego uczucia? Czy on teraz sobie nie pomyśli, że w jakiś sposób kontroluję nasz związek?

\- Wiem, w którym kierunku idą twoje myśli i masz w tej chwili przestać! – warknął Severus. - Jestem zdolny powiedzieć, kiedy dokładnie i ile razy wykorzystałeś tę zdolność na mnie, choć być może naprawdę nie jesteś jej świadomy.

Nieco mnie to uspokoiło i uśmiechnąłem się do niego lekko. Nie mogłem się także powstrzymać i sięgnąłem dłonią w jego stronę. Nasze palce się zetknęły. Przyjemna mieszanka srebra i purpury.

\- Ja… - zacząłem z wahaniem, spoglądając z obawą najpierw w oczy Severusa, a później Remusa. - Lubię czuć inne osoby - wyksztusiłem z siebie cicho, opuszczając wzrok.

Mężczyźni milczeli, więc powoli podniosłem głowę. Wydawali się być zmieszani. Nie rozumieli! A ja musiałem im to teraz wyjaśnić.

\- Lubię dotyk innych, Severusie. Lubię się do ciebie przytulać i dotykać. Bardzo lubię to, co się dzieje w naszym prywatnym życiu. Ale nie tylko twój dotyk sprawia mi przyjemność.

Severus zbladł, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc tego, co chciałem przekazać.

\- Nie w sensie seksualnym - powiedziałem szybko. Przeczesałem włosy. – Ja wiem, że to nie jest coś, co robią ludzie na co dzień. Jako dziecko szybko się nauczyłem, że ludzie nie lubią, gdy ktoś cały czas chce ich dotykać bądź się do nich tulić. Ciocia Petunia… - zawahałem się. – Pani Dursley nigdy mi nie pozwalała na tego typu rzeczy. Czasami chwyciła mnie za rękę, by zaciągnąć mnie do mojego… pokoju. Ludzie nie lubią się przytulać z innymi osobami przez cały czas.

\- Czy ty odczuwasz taką potrzebę?

Remus najwyraźniej nie znajdował w tym sensu.

\- Z tymi osobami, na których mi zależy - uściśliłem.

Była różnica w tym, jak zachowuje się magia osób, które mnie dotykają. Gdy dotykałem Severusa, jego kolory lgnęły do mnie i mieszały się z moją magią. Kaskada barw, sprawiająca mi radość od samego widoku tego, jak cudownie wygląda. Moje srebro z jego purpurą mieszały się czasami do tego stopnia, że powstawał jakiś nowy, ciepły róż. Niczym słońce w swoich pierwszych promieniach tuż przed świtem.

Gdy miałem do czynienia z osobami, którymi targają silne emocje, dodatkowo skupiające się na mnie, tak jak w przypadku Syriusza po mojej pobudce z zimowego snu, wszystko wydawało się szaleńczo wirować. Czasami ten ciemny błękit magii Syriusza chciał do mnie przylgnąć, by ułamek sekundy później wycofać się, a po chwili, mrugnięcie oka później, ukłuć mnie niematerialnie. Huncwota wypełniały sprzeczne emocje i to mnie przytłaczało.

Zupełnie inaczej było wtedy, gdy miałem choć przelotny kontakt z osobą, która mnie nie lubiła bądź nienawidziła. To bolało. Naprawdę, realnie bolało. Jeszcze kilka lat temu tego nie rozumiałem za dobrze, ale to właśnie dlatego za każdym razem, gdy spotykałem się z Voldemortem, jego dotyk mnie ranił. On mnie nienawidził, a moja magia była jak bez tarcz, bez osłon, delikatna. Wystarczył jego lekki dotyk, a cała moja magia wycofywała się jak pod wpływem biczowania cierniami.

\- Lubię wiele osób w Hogwarcie. Hermiona, Ron, Dumbledore… Jednak rozumiem, że gdybym się ich zapytał, czy mogą ze mną posiedzieć jakiś czas i się ze mną poprzytulać, popatrzyliby się na mnie nieco dziwnie - wyjaśniałem im dalej.

No cóż. Z całą pewnością teraz Remus i Severus patrzyli się na mnie nieco dziwnie.

\- Ciepło innych osób, które lubię, uspokaja mnie; dotykając mnie, pozostawiają także ślady swojej magii na mojej skórze. Zazwyczaj staram się usiąść bardzo blisko jakiejś innej osoby w Wielkiej Sali. Hermiona ostatnimi czasy pozwala mi na to, bym cały czas trzymał swoją nogę blisko niej, gdy siedzimy w Wielkiej Sali. Czuję i widzę wtedy jej magię na swoim ciele przez cały dzień.

Po minie Severusa widziałem, że bardzo głęboko myśli nad usłyszanymi słowami.

\- Czyli jak ktoś cię dotyka – Remus zdawał się chcieć rozłożyć to na części pierwsze – to pozostawia swój ślad po sobie, a ty ślad swojej magii na innych. I to cię uspokaja. Uszczęśliwia.

\- Można tak powiedzieć. – Nie musiał wiedzieć wszakże, że ostatnio coraz częściej powstrzymuję się przed spontanicznym przytulaniem moich przyjaciół.

\- To jednak brzmi bardzo podobnie do oznakowywania terenu, Dan. Sam pomyśl. Może nie chodzi tutaj o jakieś drzewka czy murki, ale o ludzi. Odczuwasz potrzebę, by pozostawić ślad swojej magii na innych.

Pokiwałem powoli głową, zgadzając się ze słowami Remusa.

\- Czy nie mylisz tej potrzeby ze swoimi własnymi uczuciami do nich? Może to niekoniecznie ma coś wspólnego z twoją naturą, a raczej z twoim własnym pragnieniem, by byli blisko ciebie? - zapytał mój kochanek delikatnie, tak jakby nie chciał mnie swoimi słowami zdenerwować.

Severus tego nie rozumiał. Popatrzyłem na magię, która iskrzyła się na moich palcach.

Byłem inny. Musiałem to w końcu kiedyś zaakceptować i nie dziwić się więcej, że nie jestem do końca rozumiany. Gdy mieszkałem u Dursleyów, już jako bardzo mały chłopiec rozumiałem, że oni nie chcą tego, co ja. Ciotka mnie nie cierpiała, a mimo to bardzo lubiłem pozostawiać na niej czasami swój dotyk. Wtedy nie rozumiałem, dlaczego oni nie błyszczą się tak, jak ja. U nich wszelkie odstępstwa od normy zawsze były karane.

Gdy dowiedziałem się, że jest więcej takich osób, otoczonych błyszczącymi barwami i wiąże się to z posiadaniem magii, byłem pewien, że każdy czarodziej to czuje i widzi. Jednak ludzie nie lubią się dotykać. Czasami podają sobie ręce, czasami przytulają. Małżonkowie podczas dnia pozostawiają na swoich ustach pocałunki. Ci, którzy uprawiają miłość, bardzo intensywnie się nawzajem dzielą swoją magią. To piękne. I dlatego też bardzo lubię nasze zbliżenia z Severusem. Ale publicznie tylko pary trzymają się za ręce. Publicznie rodzeństwo nie trzyma się swoich ciał, nie tuli do siebie, nawet większość par nie dotyka się podczas dnia. Ja mam ochotę dotykać Severusa cały czas.

Westchnąłem i wziąłem głęboki oddech, by kontynuować. Musiałem wymusić uśmiech na swoich ustach.

\- Siadam zawsze blisko ciebie. Tyle razy się na mnie złościłeś, Severusie, za to, że siadam na ziemi obok twoich stóp, gdy poprawiasz prace uczniów. Prawda jest taka, że to dlatego, że wykorzystuję możliwość dotykania ciebie jak to tylko możliwe. Gdybym usiadł na krześle, mógłbym co najwyżej ocierać się o ciebie kolanem, a nie jest to wygodna pozycja. Gdy jestem na ziemi, mogę czasami oprzeć policzek o twoje kolana, a ty od czasu do czasu przeczesujesz moje włosy palcami. Widzę i czuję twoją magię. To jest cudowne i warte tego, by siedzieć na podłodze. Gdy leżymy razem w łóżku i jestem zbyt blisko, czasami jest ci za gorąco. Wiem, że tak jest i odsuwam się od ciebie tak niewiele jak to tylko możliwie, by ci było wygodniej, ale bywa, że budzę się w nocy i przybliżam palce do twojego ramienia, by dotknąć twojej magii, choć mam ochotę opleść cię całego i zamknąć w moim uścisku. Wielokrotnie odczuwam taką potrzebę, gdy nie czuję się za dobrze. A nawet gorzej. - Zwróciłem twarz w stronę płomieni. – Gdy obudziłem się po ostatniej śpiączce, tysiąc razy chciałem poprosić Rona i Hermionę, by mnie objęli, by nie odchodzili. Bym mógł ich objąć i poczuć ich magię, gdy będę spać. A przecież, byłeś tuż obok i też mnie obejmowałeś. Przecież wciąż czułem twoją magię w sobie. Mimo to chciało mi się płakać, bo tylko zdążyłem ledwo musnąć palcami magię Hermiony. Gdyby nie to, że wtedy ze mną zostałeś, na pewno bym się rozpłakał.

Moi rozmówcy gapili się na mnie, a ja uśmiechnąłem się wymuszenie.

\- Wiem, że wy nie odczuwacie takich potrzeb, dlatego staram się to opanowywać. Każdego irytuje, gdy zbyt mocno narusza się jego przestrzeń osobistą.

\- Dlaczego nigdy o tym nie wspomniałeś? – zapytał Severus.

Westchnąłem.

\- O tym, że jestem przytulającym się maniakiem?

Severus przewrócił oczami i pociągnął mnie za dłoń. Pozwoliłem na to, by podniósł mnie z ziemi i usadowił na swoich kolanach. Objął mnie, a ja oparłem z westchnieniem głowę na jego piersi. Czułem, jak jego palce gładzą mnie po plecach.

Remus, nieco zakłopotany, chwycił ciastko z stolika i zaczął je gryźć.

I o to właśnie między innymi chodziło. Ludzie byli zakłopotani, gdy oglądali kogoś w takiej sytuacji. Uspokajałem się w jego objęciach, a Remus po chwili zaczął się nam przyglądać nieco uważniej.

\- Może to jest rozwiązanie problemu twoich śpiączek? – zastanowił się na głos.

Remus wstał z sofy i zbliżył się, tak by spojrzeć mi w oczy. Był poważniejszy.

\- Może to nie tak, że jesteś osobą, która chce się przytulać z powodu nadmiaru uczuć, ale potrzebuje tego _naprawdę_. Może twoja magia, w kontakcie z magią kogoś innego, pozwala ci szybciej się otrząsnąć z tego twojego dziwnego stanu chorobowego?

\- Też o tym pomyślałem – powiedział Severus, zanim zdążyłem otworzyć usta. - Trzeba podjąć ten temat z innymi.

Remus zawahał się, zanim oparł swoją dłoń na moim ramieniu.

\- Czy coś się zmienia w kolorach magii, gdy ludzie cię dotykają?

\- Kolory się mieszają - odparłem cicho, zerkając niepewnie na kochanka.

\- Dobrze. Ale czy coś w samej magii osoby, z którą masz kontakt, albo w twojej, się zmienia?

Przyjrzałem się jasnemu złotu magii Remusa.

\- Czasami.

\- Co konkretnie?

\- Wypełniam luki w magii.

Remus i Severus wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Jakie luki? Wyjaśnij. A może potrafisz zademonstrować? – poprosił Remus.

Przekrzywiłem głowę. Nigdy nie próbowałem tego na osobie, która jest świadoma tego, co ma się stać. Robiłem to dla Severusa po wybudzeniu ze śpiączek i czasami, gdy coś mi się nie podobało u Rona bądź Hermiony. Ron był trudniejszy, bo faceci nie dotykają się i nawet jak był zestresowany przed meczem i chciałem uspokoić jego rozchwianą magię, to dotyk nie był wystarczająco długi. Gdy raz dłużej trzymałem go za ramię, popatrzył się na mnie, mrużąc oczy i ten kontakt wydawał się go tylko jeszcze bardziej niepokoić, więc go puściłem.

\- Musiałbym cię dotknąć, Remusie.

Uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko.

Zerknąłem na Severusa, a ten bez słowa mnie wypuścił ze swoich objęć.

Wstałem i otoczyłem Remusa ostrożnie swoim ogonem. Wiedziałem, że jego podekscytowanie rosło. Powoli mój uścisk na nim zacieśnił się, a mój ogon otarł się o jego stopy i łydki. Uniosłem się nieco wyżej, tak by móc patrzeć na niego z góry i objąłem jego twarz.

Był zaskoczony, a na jego obliczu odmalowało się uczucie, które mógłbym nazwać trwogą. Nie przede mną, ale przed moją magią. Nie chciałem, by się mnie bał.

Gdy go trzymałem, było to tak łatwe, jak nic innego na świecie. Uspokoiłem jego magię bez trudu. Nigdy wcześniej nie robiłem tego aż tak świadomie.

\- Potrafię odczytać czyjeś troski, radość, strach, zmęczenie. Czasami zdarzało się, że widziałem u Severusa zmęczenie tak wyraźnie, że sprawiało mi to fizyczny ból. Musiałem ofiarować mu wtedy nieco swojego dotyku, który pozwalał mu się odprężyć. Musiałem to zrobić, bo gdybym tego nie zrobił, bolałoby mnie to nieprzerwanie.

Poczułem dłoń Severusa na ramieniu. Wiedział, o czym mówię. Choć chyba dopiero teraz zdawał się to powoli pojmować.

Skupiłem ponownie wzrok na Remusie. Był on na mnie tak skupiony, jakby przerwanie kontaktu wzrokowego było dla niego sprawą życia i śmierci.

Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie.

\- Nie chcę cię krzywdzić, Remusie, pokazując ci złe strony tego, co mógłbym zrobić –powiedziałem, pobudzając swoją magią, tę należącą do niego. Lupin miał w sobie wiele smutku. Cieszyło mnie, że mogłem zniwelować choć część z niego. Od wielu lat miałem ochotę mu z tym pomóc.

Odnalazłem te pulsujące magią ogniki w moim ciele i wspomnieniach, po czym przelałem je na wilkołaka.

Otworzył oczy bardzo szeroko i wziął głęboki oddech.

Moja miłość, pragnienia, szczęście. Wszystko to, co przywoływałem do siebie, gdy chciałem wyczarować Patronusa. Remus drżał w moim uścisku, gdy pozwalałem jego magii prześlizgnąć się po tym wszystkim, co było w moim życiu piękne.

Jego oczy zaszły łzami, nogi poddały się i prawie upadł na kolana. Podtrzymałem go i przerywając połączenie, pomogłem usiąść na sofie. Gdyby nie to, że widziałem, jak jego magia wciąż wiruję od tego, co jej przekazałem, pomyślałbym, że coś mu się stało.

Remus, opierając łokcie na swoich kolanach, ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Drżał. Usiadłem obok niego na ziemi i dotykiem starałem się pokazać mu drogę do odzyskania równowagi.

Przekrzywiłem głowę, patrząc na niego pytająco, gdy w końcu na mnie spojrzał.

\- Nic mi nie jest, Dan - zapewnił cicho. – To było niesamowite. Jakbym... dotknął źródła magii. Jak w tych legendach o podróży do początków czasu, gdzie magia była pulsującą energią szczęścia i miłości.

Uśmiechnąłem się z ulgą.

\- To pan mnie nauczył przywoływać to wszystko, profesorze. Po to sięgam, chcąc przywołać Patronusa.

Zamrugał zaskoczony i zaśmiał się cicho, przeczesując swoje włosy.

\- Nic więc dziwnego, że twój Patronus jest tak silny.

Remus potrzebował jeszcze chwili, ale w końcu zdołał odnaleźć nieco spokoju. Nie wiedziałem, że to, co mu przekazałem, może wpłynąć na niego aż tak silnie. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy to w ogóle był dobry pomysł, ale magia Remusa reagowała teraz żywiej i wydawał się być o wiele szczęśliwszy niż przedtem. Zazwyczaj skupiałem się na bardzo delikatnej ingerencji, tak by nikt nie zauważył, że coś robię. Nawet Severus nie zrozumiał nigdy, dlaczego naciskałem czasami na nasze zbliżenia. Mając bezpośredni kontakt z jego skórą, mogąc dotknąć jego magii prawie bezpośrednio, mogłem odrobinkami dać mu więcej spokoju i szczęścia.

Poczułem dłoń Severusa na ramieniu i uśmiechnąłem się do niego, pozwalając na to, byśmy wrócili na swoje miejsca.

Remus za to wstał.

\- Późno już. Zostawię was.

Założył swój płaszcz i właśnie miał chwycić garść proszku Fiuu, gdy obrócił się jeszcze raz w naszą stronę.

\- Dan, a może kluczem do opanowania twojej zdolności są właśnie twoje uczucia?

Podniosłem głowę, patrząc na swojego byłego profesora, a Severus zacieśnił swój uścisk na moich ramionach.


	30. Rozdział 28 - Magia Lamii

Rozdział XXVIII: _Magia Lamii_

Szczęście. Większa część moich radosnych wspomnień pochodziła z Hogwartu, więc potrafiłem przywołać to uczucie do siebie bez problemu. Wystarczyło, że przypomniałem sobie uśmiech Hermiony, tuż przed tym, jak mnie przytuliła. Rona, śmiejącego się wraz ze mną z jakiegoś żartu. Severusa, spoglądającego mi prosto w oczy dzisiejszego ranka.

Pani Figg westchnęła, gdy dotknąłem jej twarzy. Szare oczy kobiety zaszły mgłą i zaśmiała się nieco niepewnie przez łzy, spływające jej po policzkach.

Nie podobało mi się ani trochę to, co teraz robiłem.

To prawda, że potrafiłem za pomocą dotyku przekazywać swoje uczucia innym. Wiedziałem jednak, że jest to ogromnie męczące dla odbiorcy, dlatego nie stosowałem mojej umiejętności zbyt często. Korzystałem z niej tylko wtedy, gdy chciałem komuś pomóc i starałem się zawsze robić to bardzo delikatnie. Dopiero, gdy demonstrowałem ją ostatnio Remusowi, po raz pierwszy uczyniłem to z postanowieniem, by odbiorca był świadom tego, co się dzieje. Z jakiegoś powodu Snape i Lupin uznali, że to jest wyjście i nie powinienem przestawać próbować.

Jednak oni nie widzieli tego, co ja.

Oderwałem dłonie od starszej kobiety i ze zmartwieniem spojrzałem na jej, zdającą się drżeć w posadach, magię.

Aura magiczna pani Figg była zniszczona. Swoją nietypową terapią przesyłałem za pomocą zebranych uczuć do jej ciała impuls magiczny. Wyglądało to tak, jakbym raził ją cholernym prądem!

Kobieta drżała, jej źrenice były niepokojąco zwężone i od dobrej pół godziny nie przestawała płakać.

Czułem się, jakbym ją torturował, a wszyscy, z panią Figg włącznie, mi na to pozwalali!

Nie mogąc już dłużej patrzeć, jak się męczy, natychmiast przywołałem uczucie spokoju, jakim zawsze dzieliłem się z innymi, gdy uznawałem, że tego potrzebują, by odzyskać równowagę psychiczną. Wtedy zawsze przypominałem sobie półświadomość otoczenia, jaką odczuwa się tuż przed zapadnięciem w sen. Ciepło pościeli, miękkość materaca i to, jak umysł powoli odpływa w niebyt.

Natychmiast ściśle przytuliłem panią Figg, opierając głowę na jej ramieniu. Oddychałem spokojnie, starając się pamiętać tylko o tej ciszy nocy oraz spokoju, jaki panował, gdy nie musiano się niczym martwić, przed odpłynięciem w sen.

Minęło dobre dziesięć minut, zanim wycofałem swoją magię i ostrożnie wypuściłem kobietę ze swoich ramion.

Pani Figg, jak zawsze, gdy „pracowaliśmy” zbyt długo, miała nieco nieprzytomny wzrok. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie jednak ciepło.

\- Dziękuję ci, Dan. Wszystko już w porządku. Jesteś takim miłym chłopcem –powiedziała cichym, przyjaznym głosem.

Skinąłem głową, niechętny do przyznania jej racji. Czułem się potwornie ze względu na to, co jej robię.

Wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze, gdyby wystarczyła delikatna ingerencja. Ale nasze codzienne sesje, mające miejsce już od trzech dni, były ustalane przez innych. Mnie dawano tylko listę i nakazywano wykonywać to, co jest na niej napisane. Z jakiegoś powodu Remus, Severus i Dumbledore z poparciem Hermiony uznali, że podczas nowego typu terapii magicznej Pani Figg, powinienem oddziaływać na nią różnymi zestawami uczuć. Zarówno tymi pozytywnymi, jak i negatywnymi.

\- Skończmy na dziś. Przepraszam, że narażam panią na takie nieprzyjemności –wyksztusiłem przez ściśnięte ze zdenerwowania gardło.

Było wiele doznań, które sprawiały mi trudności. Z łatwością mogłem przywołać złość, jaką wzbudzały we mnie pewne osoby z przeszłości, czy miłość, jaką czułem. Jednak spokojna kobieta w konfrontacji z wspomnieniem mojego przerażenia, gdy widziałem śmierć Cedrika, poprzez szczęście, gdy wygrałem pierwszy puchar w Quidditchu, przechodząc przez ból, jaki czułem w dniu, w którym straciłem swoich przyjaciół, aż do niekontrolowanego śmiechu na wspomnienia niektórych żartów wyczynianych przez bliźniaków Weasley, odbierała to jako mieszankę wybuchową dla swoich uczuć i emocji. Polecono mi działać raz czymś pozytywnym, raz czymś negatywnym na magię pani Figg. Gdyby nie to, że nie wyrażała ona ani słowa sprzeciwu, dawno bym to przerwał.

Remus położył mi dłoń na ramieniu, a Dumbledore cicho coś powiedział do starszej kobiety, podając jej filiżankę z herbatą. Przyjęła ją, ale wzrok miała nieco nieprzytomny.

\- Nie podoba mi się, że ją krzywdzę - powiedziałem cicho. Jednak wszyscy wiedzieli, że to właśnie myślę, więc nie uzyskałem żadnej odpowiedzi.

\- Coś się zmieniło w jej magii? – zapytał się mnie półgłosem Severus.

Przekrzywiłem głowę, przyglądając się ciele kobiety.

\- Jej kolory nie wydają się już aż tak strasznie poszarpane, jak przedtem -powiedziałem. – Ale nie ma pewności, czy to się nie cofnie.

\- Sprawdzimy za kilka dni – zapewnił uspokajająco Remus.

Skinąłem głową. Już wcześniej zdecydowano, że jeżeli osiągnę jakiekolwiek efekty, poczekamy kilka dni, by sprawdzić, co się będzie działo. Czy zmiany się cofną, czy posuną do przodu same z siebie?

Patrzyłem jednak z obawą na staruszkę, mając nadzieję, że będzie w stanie otrząsnąć się z tej inwazyjnej terapii w miarę szybko.

Dumbledore podszedł do mnie żwawym krokiem, a jego oczy się iskrzyły, jak już dawno tego nie robiły, gdy nagle objął mnie swoimi szczupłymi ramionami i mocno przytulił. Sapnąłem i nieco ironicznie się uśmiechnąłem, ale odwzajemniłem uścisk, patrząc na lekko skwaszoną minę Severusa. Starał się być dzielny i nie reagować. Ale to w sumie jego i Remusa wina, więc zaśmiałem się cicho w ramię staruszka.

Na następny dzień po naszej pamiętnej rozmowie na temat mojej chęci dotyku innych, wszyscy wzięli sobie za punkt honoru przytulanie mnie przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Dosłownie każdej okazji! Nawet Ron! Choć zanim to zrobił po raz pierwszy, powiedział, że jeżeli go ktoś na tym przyłapie, to nie zrobi tego nigdy więcej. Severus z Remusem streścili wszystkim naszą rozmowę i jak zapewniali, można byłoby zacząć od dotykania mojej skóry, tak jak to kiedyś się stało podczas epizodu z Bożego Narodzenia. Tylko by zostawiać mi namacalny dowód z magii na cały dzień.

Jednak najwyraźniej wszyscy, z McGonagall i Dumbledorem włącznie, zdecydowali się zrezygnować z półśrodków i gdy tylko nadarzała się okazja, każdy z nich mnie przytulał, dotykał, czasami czochrał po głowie. A ja, przez pierwszy dzień nieco zaskoczony, od razu przeszedłem nad tym do porządku dziennego. Czasami głupkowato chichotałem, czując to szczypanie magii Rona na moich plecach, to nieco pulsujące ślady magii Hermiony na policzku w miejscu, gdzie mnie pocałowała na przywitanie.

Uwielbiałem to uczucie! Uwielbiałem czuć i widzieć magię wszystkich bliskich mi osób! To było takie namacalne. Takie dobre.

Dumbledore mnie w końcu puścił i mrugnął do mnie z psotnymi ognikami w oczach.

\- Dziękuję za twoją ciężką pracę, Dan. Poćwiczę z Arabellą jakieś zaklęcia jutro, ale wierzę, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Pokiwałem głową. Jego wiara w sukces była zaraźliwa. Wkrótce wyszedł z panią Figg, opuszczając Pokój Życzeń, w którym się spotykaliśmy na tę sesję, by mieć dużo miejsca oraz prywatność.

\- No, to teraz moja kolej – powiedział Remus, siadając na opuszczonym przez charłaczkę fotelu, po czym zmarszczył brwi. – Chyba że to za dużo dla ciebie, Dan? Możemy przełożyć moją sesję.

Pokręciłem głową. Dotyk innych osób pomógłby mi się otrząsnąć z tej uczuciowej huśtawki z pewnością szybciej, niżeli było to u starszej kobiety.

Skupiłem się na Remusie, wzdychając.

W tej samej chwili drzwi otworzyły się i weszli przez nie Ron z Hermioną. Rozmawiali o czymś intensywnie. Hermiona wywracała oczami, a Ron machał jakimś papierem. Jednak nie było to najwyraźniej aż tak istotne, bo gdy tylko mnie zobaczyli, powitali mnie uściskami i uśmiechami.

\- Myśleliśmy, że zdążymy na nową terapię pani Figg. Już koniec? Nie poczekaliście na nas? Jak poszło? - Ron powiedział to wszystko na jednym wdechu i wypowiedź zakończył wgryzieniem się w kanapkę, wyciągniętą z kieszeni.

\- To się dopiero okaże, ale wszyscy są dobrej myśli. Teraz próbujemy czegoś innego -odparł spokojnym głosem wilkołak.

Hermiona skupiła wzrok na Remusie, witając się z nim, a Ron opadł na jedną z kanap, wciąż przeżuwając kanapkę, z której wypadł na podłogę pomidor. Severus, siedzący nieco dalej i czytający jakieś prace uczniów, spojrzał na to zdegustowany. Mówiłem mu, że nie musi tutaj być podczas tego wszystkiego, ale on i tak usadowił się przy wyczarowanym przez Pokój Życzeń biurku i zajął się swoją pracą. Wiedziałem jednak, że cały czas obserwował wszystko, co się działo.

\- Skoro już wszyscy są, może zmieniłbyś się przed waszym kolejnym eksperymentem? - zapytał teraz.

Poruszyłem nogami i przeciągnąłem ramiona. Nie było jeszcze aż tak źle, ale wiedząc, że Severus będzie czuł się lepiej, gdy to zrobię, posłusznie oddaliłem się w kącik, by dokonać przemiany i się przebrać. Hermiona w tym czasie zablokowała wejście do Pokoju Życzeń, a w dwóch kominkach, znajdujących się w komnacie, zapłonął ogień. Było przyjemnie ciepło. Choć najwyraźniej dla Rona nieco za gorąco, bo ten ściągnął szatę i siedział teraz na kanapie w samej koszulce.

\- Co będziesz robić? - Hermiona miała już notatnik w dłoni. Zawsze skrupulatnie zapisywała wszystko, co obserwowała podczas moich prób używania magii kolorów. 

\- Będziemy próbowali wpłynąć jakoś na moją wilkołaczą część – poinformował ją Remus spokojnie, a Hermiona aż sapnęła.

\- Będziesz potrafił? – zwróciła się do mnie.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Ale Remus zapytał się mnie, czy jego magia wygląda jakoś inaczej przez to, że jest wilkołakiem, a gdy potwierdziłem, uparł się, bym spróbował coś z tym zrobić.

\- Myślisz, że pomógłbyś mu z pełniami?

\- Nie wiem – powtórzyłem. I nie wiedziałem. Było niemożliwym, by coś powiedzieć na ten temat.

Spojrzałem na Remusa ostrożnie. Jak miałem się za to zabrać? Magia mężczyzny była inna niż u wszystkich innych znanych mi osób. Każdy, bez wyjątku, posiadał w sobie swój jedyny, oryginalny kolor. Nawet, gdy się zdawało, że spotkałem gdzieś w Hogwarcie dwie osoby z tym samym odcieniem zieleni magii w sobie, to przy bliższym przyjrzeniu się temu można było dostrzec różnice w intensywności, odcieniu, a może i nawet fakturze magii. Nie było dwóch tych samych magicznych użytkowników i dlatego też nie było dwóch tych samych magicznych aur.

Remus jednak był inny.

Posiadał w sobie dwa kolory. Jakby w jednym ciele żyły dwie magiczne istoty. Nitki tych dwóch magii były tak ściśle splecione, że zlewały się miejscami w te same magiczne żyły.

Zawsze mi się wydawało, że te ciemnobrązowe wici to część magicznego dziedzictwo związanego z wilkołactwem Remusa. Było tak ze względu na to, że gdy mężczyzna czarował, to tylko ten drugi, złoty odcień magii w jego ciele, zdawał się być aktywny.

Starałem się sobie przypomnieć, jak było na moim trzecim roku, gdy byłem świadkiem przemiany Lupina. Jednak w tamtym momencie bardziej skupiałem się na fizyczności jego przemiany i bólu, jaki promieniował z twarzy i całego ciała wilkołaka; nie potrafiłem sobie przypomnieć, co działo się wtedy z kolorami jego magii.

Lupin nalegał, bym spróbował w jakiś sposób pomóc mu z jego przekleństwem. Wydawało mi się, że tym samym prosił mnie, bym powtórzył to, co działo się podczas świąt. Remus był zmęczony. Wilkołaki nigdy nie żyły długo, a Remus ze swoim przekleństwem funkcjonował przecież od najmłodszych lat.

Nie mógł znaleźć pracy, ludzie się go bali, gardzili nim i odsuwali od siebie. Nie był w stanie znaleźć sobie osoby, którą by pokochał, a o założeniu własnej rodziny nie należało nawet wspominać.

Był po prostu zrezygnowany.

Równocześnie mężczyzna wydawał się zdeterminowany, bym spróbował czegokolwiek. Obojętnie czego. Uśmiechnął się do mnie i usiadł na ziemi, wyciągając dłoń w moją stronę. Przyjąłem ją i otoczyłem jego ciało swoim ogonem, szukając wygodnej pozycji.

Podejrzewam, że do pozwolenia mi na tę eksperymentalną terapię skłoniło go to, jak mocno zareagował na interakcję z moją magią, gdy użyłem jej na nim po raz pierwszy. I mimo moich ostrzeżeń oraz kiedyś powiedzianych przez niego słów, był on gotowy nawet na to, by poświęcić swoją własną magię, tylko za możliwość uwolnienia się od problemu. ~~~~

Tak mocno mu współczułem.

Ale co mogłem zrobić? Spróbowałem szarpnąć nitkę niepasującą do reszty. Całość konstrukcji zachwiała się niebezpiecznie. Przełknąłem ślinę, puszczając.

Mężczyzna zdawał się nic nie poczuć. Pogładziłem go po twarzy, starając się przeciągnąć nitki magii gdzieś poza całą konstrukcję, ale te, wyślizgując się z moich palców, wróciły na swoje miejsce. Bałem się zrobić zbyt wiele. Nie chciałem być zbyt pewny siebie, aby nie narobić przypadkowych szkód.

\- Nie musisz się bać czy powstrzymywać – rzekł Remus nagle, jakby czytał w moich myślach. - Zrób cokolwiek. Jeśli zmienisz mnie w charłaka, będziemy próbowali to naprawić. Nie będę zły.

Problem w tym, że właśnie tego się obawiałem!

Jakbym szarpnął jedną z nici, całość konstrukcji zachwiałaby się jak domek z kart, po chwili kończąc w rozsypce. A przynajmniej takie miałem wrażenie.

Chwyciłem jedną z nici w swoje dłonie. Starałem się znaleźć jej początek i koniec. Ale tak jak to bywa w każdym magicznym użytkowniku, jego magia, składająca się z milionów wijących się magicznych żył, wydawała się nie mieć końca. Miałem wrażenie, że jestem początkującym studentem mugolskiej medycyny, a ktoś właśnie dał mi zadanie polegające na wyciągnięciu całego układu krwionośnego z ciała innego człowieka, bez rozrywania nawet jednej żyły.

Obserwując uważniej ciało Remusa, starałem się znaleźć jakiś punkt zaczepienia. Ale ciemnobrązowa magia wpleciona była we wszystkie ważne punkty magiczne, znajdujące się w ludzkim ciele. Oplatała jego oczy, usta, uszy, całą głowę, płuca, serce. Pajęczyna poplątana z tysiącami innych pajęczyn.

Dobra. Próbujemy.

Powoli zacząłem oddzielać ją od ciała Remusa. Gładząc jego twarz, zdjąłem ją i wyrwałem w najważniejszym punkcie z tyłu jego szyi, jak sądziłem. Całość magii, którą trzymałem, poruszyła się i zapulsowała niepokojąco. Spociłem się ze stresu, ale kontynuowałem. Wyszarpując dziesiątki witek z jego piersi i serca, zwijałem w kulkę to, co zdołałem wyciągnąć z jego całego ciała bez większych przeszkód. Nikt nic nie mówił, a ja, zestresowany jak nigdy wcześniej, pracowałem bez wytchnienia.

Dłuższą chwilę męczyłem się z oddzieleniem od siebie wici z kręgosłupa Remusa, a gdy dotarłem do miejsca obok pępka, prawie się poddałem. Tam wszystko było tak poplątane, jakby stanowiło jedność i niemożliwym było to od siebie oddzielić. O dziwo, o wiele łatwiej było mi wyciągnąć obce wici z okolicy serca Remusa. Tak, jakby magia nie uważała serca czy mózgu za najważniejsze organy w ludzkim ciele, a właśnie okolice pępka. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego tak jest i podejrzewałem, że nigdy się tego nie dowiem.

Gdy w pewnym momencie całość nagle odpadła od ciała Remusa, prawie krzyknąłem.

Wydawało mi się, że będę musiał więcej nad tym pracować, ale wyglądało na to, że gdy oddzieliłem ciemnobrązowe nici od najważniejszych punktów, z którymi były one splecione, to wystarczyło lekkie szarpnięcie, by wszystko to, co uznawałem za obce w jego ciele, po prostu z niego odpłynęło.

Magia, którą oddzieliłem, wyciągała w stronę Remusa swoje wici, jakby chciała ponownie wpleść się w jego ciało, ale ja się zawahałem.

Spojrzałem wilkołakowi w oczy, ale ten posłał mi spokojny uśmiech.

Zamknąłem oczy. Odetchnąłem głęboko, by nabrać odwagi przed swoim zadaniem. Ręce mi drżały.

Wystarczy jeszcze jedno szarpnięcie i będzie po sprawie. Jeszcze jeden ruch.

Niech to go nie skrzywdzi! Proszę, niech go to nie zabije! Nie pozbawi magii!

A jeżeli jednak…?

Zacząłem panikować, mając w perspektywie możliwie straszliwe konsekwencje moich czynów.

Tak mało wiedzieliśmy o tym, co mogę zrobić tą ingerencją wprost w istotę innego człowieka.

Siedziałem tak chyba wieki, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Może lepszą opcją będzie puścić to, co trzymam? Tak, by wróciło na swoje miejsce?

Remus położył mi swoje dłonie na moich.

\- Nie wahaj się. Wszystko będzie lepsze niż to, co jest teraz.

Severus nagle wyrósł tuż za mną, chwytając moje palce w mocny uścisk.

\- Nie mów tego zbyt pewnie, Lupin! Jeżeli skończy się to źle, to Dan będzie się tym później zadręczał!

Widziałem, jak Remus powoli opuszcza ramiona. W jego oczach na chwilę zagościło wahanie, ale potem jego wzrok stwardniał.

\- Dan. Nawet jeśli nic się nie stanie, nawet jeśli stracę magię, nie będę nigdy miał ci tego za złe. Później tysiące razy bym się zastanawiał, co by się stało, gdybym powiedział ci teraz, żebyś przestał. I zapewne za tydzień bądź dwa ponownie bym cię poprosił, byś jeszcze raz spróbował. Nie chcę się cofać.

\- Prościej by było, gdybym wiedział, co się może stać - wyszeptałem przez ściśnięte z paniki gardło.

Uśmiech, który mi posłał, był tak dogłębnie przepełniony smutkiem, że zrozumiałem, iż on naprawdę tego potrzebuje.

Zamknąłem oczy w powolnym mrugnięciu i gdy otworzyłem je ponownie, pociągnąłem. Ostatnie witki pękały jak brązowe włosy, spotykające na swojej drodze płomień świecy. Moje serce waliło w piersi tak głośno, że cały się trząsłem w rytm uderzeń, niczym przy trzęsieniu ziemi.

Wici wciąż się rozciągały i urywały, aż w końcu… Trzymałem całość pulsującej magii w dłoniach. Remus zamrugał na mnie, ale nie wydawało się, by coś mu się stało. By poczuł jakąś różnicę. A przecież wyciągnąłem z jego ciała część magii, która w nim była od wielu lat!

Wiedziałem, że inni nie widzą tego, co ja. Tej błyszczącej magii, powoli umierającej w moich dłoniach bez nosiciela, który mógłby ją karmić. Rozpływała się, kolory sięgające ku wilkołakowi powoli więdły, wszystko stawało się coraz bardziej wyblakłe. Poczułem, jakbym robił coś potwornie okropnego, jakbym krzywdził żywą istotę. Jednak teraz było już za późno.

Zacieśniłem chwyt i szarpnąłem, rozrywając magię tak, by przyśpieszyć ten proces. Po sekundzie nie było już w moich dłoniach niczego.

Spanikowany, popatrzyłem na Remusa.

Magia w nim zdawała się być… w porządku.

Choć nie tak wyraźna jak wcześniej.

Chwyciłem jego ciało w objęcia i przytuliłem policzek do jego piersi. Serce biło mu szybko i głośno. Swoją magią starałem się pomóc mu wypełnić luki, które sam wcześniej zrobiłem. Przypominając sobie różne uczucia, pozwalałem jego magii na kontakt z moją. Tak, by pomóc mu odbudować konstrukcję w jego ciele.

Mój pierwszy lot na miotle. Szczęście. Złość, gdy dowiedziałem się, że przyjaciel zdradził moich rodziców. Miłość, którą czułem do przyjaciół. Strach przed nieznanym. Pragnienia. Zdrada Dumbledore’a. Remus przytulał mnie i oddychał ciężko. Nie pytał się, co robię, bo czuł to wszystkimi swoimi zakończeniami nerwowymi. 

Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim go puściłem.

\- Jakieś zalecenia, doktorze Dan? – zapytał Remus, uśmiechając się psotnie.

Przełknąłem.

\- Postaraj się dzisiaj nie używać magii. Prześpij się może w Pokoju Życzeń, odpocznij. Ja...

Nie wiedziałem, co jeszcze mogę mu powiedzieć.

\- Za kilka dni sprawdzimy efekty - podpowiedział Remus z lekkim uśmiechem. Pogładził mnie po twarzy. – Prześpij się teraz, Dan. Ty przede wszystkim powinieneś odpocząć. To był długi dzień.

Rozejrzałem się i dotarło do mnie, że istotnie było już strasznie późno. Zegar wskazywał prawie północ, a przecież przed chwilą była dopiero dwudziesta! Remus odprowadził jeszcze Rona i Hermionę do dormitorium i stosując się do moich rad, miał dzisiaj się przespać w zamku. Ja z Severusem wróciliśmy do lochów.

Ledwo pamiętam moment, gdy wślizgiwałem się do łóżka. Zasnąłem zaraz po dotknięciu głową poduszki, już tylko przez sen kojarząc to, jak ramiona mojego kochanka mnie obejmują i przytulają.

XXXX

Remus czuł się dobrze dnia następnego, kilka dni później również nie było żadnych niepożądanych zmian. Potrafił też czarować z równą skutecznością, jak przez całe swoje życie.

Za to pani Figg szóstego dnia od naszej pierwszej kuracji potrafiła użyć Wingardium Leviosa.

Śmiała się przez łzy, gdy mnie przytulała, dziękując za danie jej szansy.

Tego samego dnia powtórzyliśmy u pani Figg jej „kurację” mając nadzieję, że to pomoże poprawić wynik. Wydawało mi się jednak, że po tym, jak wytyczyłem nowe szlaki z magii w jej ciele, zaczęła się leczyć samoistnie. Byłem prawie pewien, że z dnia na dzień jej magia wygląda lepiej, choć było dosyć trudno znaleźć te różnice.

Staruszka cały czas ćwiczyła z kimś nowe zaklęcia i cieszyła się za każdym razem, gdy jej się powiodło. Cieszyłem się razem z nią.

Martwił mnie jednak Remus.

Wszystko wydawało się być zbyt piękne. Zbliżała się pełnia, a to napełniało mnie niepokojem za każdym razem, gdy w natłoku prac domowych miałem okazję o tym pomyśleć.

Dla mnie, jako piątorocznego ucznia, zbliżały się egzaminy. Dumbledore zapewnił mnie, że jest w stanie przepisać moje wyniki z zeszłego roku, ja jednak wolałem jeszcze raz podjąć się napisania egzaminów. Co z tego, że już je napisałem. To było rok temu! Poza tym istniała szansa, że tym razem zdobędę lepsze wyniki, mając dodatkowy rok na utrwalenie materiału, nawet biorąc pod uwagę moją absencję.

Dodajmy do tego, że starożytne runy nagle zdawały się wpasować w moją zdolność kontrolowania magii.

To był zwykły przypadek pięć dni po kuracji Remusa. Pisałem niektóre znaki runiczne, ćwicząc na egzamin, gdy dotarło do mnie, że kolory magii run w zamku są bardzo łatwe do manipulowania nimi.

Może to miało związek z tym, że sam miałem wiele wspólnego z odnową osłon Hogwartu, ale nic tak łatwo mi nie szło, jak zwykłe przesunięcie palców i zamykanie, czy otwieranie drzwi bądź sprawienie, by płomień w kominku zapłonął mocniej.

Mogłem też sprawić, by jakieś drzwi, zupełnie złośliwie, nie otwierały się przed kimś konkretnym.

Przy tym nie musiałem się prawie wcale wysilać i koncentrować, by to robić.

Severus zachęcał mnie do dalszych prób.

Wszystko zdawało się być na swoim miejscu, gdy nadeszła pełnia i zniszczyła ten spokój.

XXX

Nie mogłem spać tamtej nocy. Przewracałem się tysiąc razy z boku na bok, aż w końcu Severus z lekką irytacją powiedział, bym się nie wiercił. Otoczyłem go więc swoim ogonem, przytulając nieco zbyt ściśle. Potem położyłem jego głowę na swoich kolanach i oparłem się o wezgłowie łóżka. Severus marudził nieco, ale wkrótce zasnął, a ja nieco bardziej uspokojony przez możliwość czucia jego ciała, zasnąłem, opierając głowę o ścianę.

Pukanie obudziło mnie ze snu tak nagle jak wystrzał z pistoletu. Prawie spadłem z łóżka wraz z Severusem, gdy szarpnąłem się, by wstać, a zapomniałem, że byłem z nim aż tak ściśle spleciony w nocy.

Cały napięty, spojrzałem na drzwi, jakby te miały wybuchnąć, gdy ponownie ktoś zapukał.

\- To przy drzwiach wejściowych - podpowiedział mi Severus, bo nagłe wybudzenie najwyraźniej sprawiło, że nie byłem w stanie rozpoznać źródła dźwięku, za to on zdawał się być dzisiaj wyjątkowo bardziej przytomny po obudzeniu.

Mistrz eliksirów zamykał swój kominek dla wielu osób. Tylko ktoś znający specjalne hasło mógł dostać się do jego komnat za jego pośrednictwem. Ale ze względu na to, że stałem się nowym mieszkańcem jego kwater, ta liczba osób drastycznie wzrosła. Głównie przez to, że wszyscy znający mój sekret najwyraźniej uznali, że powinni się tym faktem podzielić z innymi, bez konsultacji z mężczyzną.

Moi przyjaciele podzielili się hasłem między sobą i członkami swoich rodzin, zapewne z zastrzeżeniem, by nie pokazywać się zbyt często na korytarzu przed komnatami Snape’a.

Mistrz eliksirów bardzo się tym zirytował. Jedynym, co sprawiało, że nie pluł jadem, było to, że bardzo rzadko korzystano z możliwości wpadania do tych komnat; ale Severus i tak ustawił dodatkowe hasło, mające powstrzymać odwiedzających wtedy, gdy nikogo nie było w środku i wtedy, gdy zalegała już cisza nocna. Nawet moi przyjaciele nie mogli w tym odstępie czasu się tutaj dostać, chyba że stukaliby w wejściowe drzwi, tak jak działo się właśnie teraz.

Severus założył na siebie szybko czarne szaty i wyszedł, a ja, uspokajając swój oddech, podtrzymałem się kredensu i przemieniłem. Zachwiałem się nieco i zacisnąłem na chwilę wargi, by nie sapnąć na mrowienie w nogach. Wciągnąłem spodnie i nasłuchiwałem odgłosów, ale nic do mnie nie dotarło. Może Severus jeszcze nie wpuścił tego, kto tak zajadle pukał o piątej nad ranem?

Jednak sekundę później wszedł do sypialni i z westchnieniem, które nie zwiastowało nic dobrego, wskazał dłonią, że powinienem przyjść.

Ścisnęło mnie w dołku.

„Proszę, niech to nie będzie coś z Remusem!”, powtarzałem w głowie. Niestety na próżno.

W salonie dreptał w miejscu Syriusz. Był tylko pobieżnie ubrany w jakąś koszulkę i bokserki, a wyraźne zdenerwowanie emanowało z całego jego ciała.

Za to między sofą, a kominkiem, siedział olbrzymi brązowy wilk.

Rozszerzyłem oczy, patrząc na niego i przełknąłem. Syriusz stanął mi na wizji. Nic nie powiedział, wskazał tylko bezradnie między mną a wilkiem i zacisnął swoje pięści na włosach.

Ruszyłem się jeden krok, potem drugi. Drżałem, a nogi zdawały się boleć i piec bardziej niż zazwyczaj po przemianie.

W końcu jednak stanąłem przed wilkiem. Moje palce zacisnęły się na jego sierści, gdy upadłem na kolana i przełknąłem.

Nie był to ten sam, humanoidalnie ukształtowany pół-człowiek pół-wilk, jakiego pamiętałem z tej pełnej wrażeń nocy na trzecim roku.

Miałem przed sobą teraz wielkiego czworonoga, patrzącego się na mnie swoimi jasnobrązowymi oczami.

Wilk parsknął i położył mi pysk na ramieniu, choć na początku wyraźnie zrobił taki ruch, jakby chciał objąć mnie przednimi łapami.

Rozpłakałem się, wtulając twarz w spoconą sierść i przepraszałem, bo teraz nie miałem najmniejszego pomysłu, jak mu pomóc.

Remus Lupin został zamknięty w ciele zwierzęcia. 


	31. Rozdział 29 - Połowa prawdy

Rozdział XXIX: Połowa prawdy

* * *

Syriusz wytłumaczył, że jak tylko wstał świt, zszedł do piwnicy, w której miał nocować Remus. Wszyscy się niecierpliwili, czy jego wilkołactwo wróci podczas pełni i wcześniej ustalono, że Remus musi to przejść w tak naturalny i bezstresowy sposób, jak to tylko możliwe. A to oznaczało brak Wywaru Tojadowego oraz brak ewentualnego animaga, który mógłby wzbudzić agresję w wilku. Remus nie przemienił się w formę, którą zazwyczaj przybierał podczas pełni. Ale też i nie wrócił do ludzkiej postaci.

Syriusz prosił mnie, bym to naprawił.

Ja jednak mogłem tylko bezradnie kręcić głową na boki. 

Black wpadł we wściekłość. Zaczął krzyczeć, że nie powinienem eksperymentować w taki sposób, że teraz zamknięto człowieka w ciele zwierzęcia! Jego wybuch był gwałtowny, szybko jednak przerwał go kilkuminutowym płaczem, po to by ponownie zacząć wrzeszczeć. Skończył na próbie wymuszenia na mnie obietnicy, że jakoś to naprawię.

Remus znosił to ze spokojem, patrząc na mnie i nie opuszczając mojego boku przez cały ten czas. Wywiązała się bardzo gwałtowna kłótnia między Syriuszem i Severusem. Próbowałem sięgnąć do magii wilkołaka, starając się go zawrócić, ale bez efektu. Remus kilka razy warknął na Syriusza w mojej obronie i gdy ten chciał opuścić komnaty, nie poszedł razem z nim.

Zaprowadziłem wielkiego jak dobrze odżywiony Bernardyn wilka do łazienki i nalałem mu wody do olbrzymiej wanny. Jasne było, że nie mógłby sobie sam poradzić z kąpielą, a ponieważ okropnie śmierdział potem po przemianie, postanowiłem mu pomóc. Severus popatrzył się na to nieco krzywo, mówiąc groźnie, że jeżeli odpływ zostanie zapchany kłakami, a po jego komnatach rozejdą się pchły, to ogoli Lupina.

Jednak żaden z nas nie zareagował na jego słowa, więc wkrótce, z ciężkim westchnieniem, zostawił nas samych.

Remus lizał mnie kilka razy po twarzy, jakby chciał mi pokazać, że nie obwinia mnie ani trochę za to wszystko i dopiero po tym, jak wymyłem jego sierść pachnącym rumiankiem szamponem, zrozumiałem, że robił to, bo co chwilę kapały z moich oczu łzy.

Gdy wyszliśmy z łazienki do salonu, Severusa już nie było. Sądząc po tym, jak wysoko znajdowało się słońce na niebie, musiało być już około siódmej rano. To znaczyło, że Severus musiał udać się już na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali.

Ja nie miałem na nic siły, więc nie brałem nawet pod uwagę wyprawy na spóźnione zajęcia. Wytarłem sierść Remusa do sucha, podczas gdy ten stał spokojnie przed płonącym kominkiem i pozwalał mi na to wszystko. Później wziąłem swój grzebień i wyczesałem jego futro. Prawie przysypiał na porozrzucanych ręcznikach, gdy kończyłem.

Wtedy też dotarło do mnie, że musi być naprawdę zmęczony. Ja też czułem się wyczerpany. Wyrzuciłem ręczniki do kosza na brudną bieliznę, chwyciłem swój ulubiony koc i przemieniając się z powrotem, ułożyłem się obok kanapy, wyciągając dłonie w stronę Remusa. Podszedł i pozwolił mi się objąć, a ja ze wszystkich stron otoczyłem go swoim ogonem, przytulając mocno.

Czułem się tak strasznie winny, że go skrzywdziłem.

Remus zasnął prawie natychmiast w plątaninie mojego i jego ciała, a ciepły koc oraz płomienie w kominku nas ogrzewały. Mimo że spałem przecież tak niedawno, oczy same mi się zamknęły. Odpłynąłem.

XXX

Obudziło mnie pojawienie się Dumbledore'a i Severusa. Zamrugałem zdezorientowany; wilczy kształt podniósł się o wiele szybciej niż ja. Zerknąwszy na zegarek, przekonałem się szybko, że było już po zajęciach. Najwyraźniej pozwolono mi przebywać w samotności z Remusem kilka godzin.

Dyrektor westchnął z wyraźnym zmartwieniem na nasz widok. Skinął mi głową i skupił wzrok na wilku, siedzącym teraz na tylnych łapach.

\- Rozumiesz wszystko? – zapytał staruszek Remusa.

Skinięcie pyska.

\- Czy stałeś się dziki dzisiaj w nocy? – dopytywał dalej.

Pokręcenie.

\- Czyli pełnia przemieniła cię w wilka, innego niż zazwyczaj, ale nie straciłeś świadomości samego siebie?

Skinięcie.

Severus potarł czoło i przeszedł przez salon, by stanąć za mną i położyć mi dłoń na plecach w milczącym wsparciu.

Dyrektor zamilkł. Najwyraźniej nie przychodziły mu do głowy żadne inne pytania, na jakie Remus mógłby odpowiedzieć tak bądź nie. Spojrzenie Dumbledore’a spoczęło na mnie.

\- Dan?

Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, co chce wiedzieć.

Dumbledore nie powstrzymywał nas przed tym eksperymentem. Remus nawet teraz, uwięziony w wilczej formie, też nie wydawał się być na mnie jakoś szczególnie zły. Ale wiedziałem, o co teraz pytał mnie dyrektor, a także zapewne i Lupin za jego pośrednictwem.

\- Nie wiem, jak ci pomóc, Remusie – przyznałem, po raz pierwszy dziś chyba używając głosu. – Twoja magia wygląda najzupełniej normalnie. Nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje. Nie wiem, co mógłbym zrobić, by ci pomóc.

Remus skinął pyskiem, a dyrektor spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym zmartwieniem i smutkiem.

\- Może to się jeszcze odwróci podczas następnej pełni - powiedział starzec z nadzieją w głosie. Widziałem jednak w jego oczach, że nie jest przekonany co do swoich słów.

Zapytano się jeszcze Remusa gdzie chce się teraz udać, a on wyraził chęć pozostania w zamku. Syriusz pojawił się ponownie, tym razem nieco uspokojony i przeprosił mnie za słowa wypowiedziane w gniewie, choć nie pamiętałem nic z tego, co ponoć powiedział.

Remus i Syriusz znaleźli miejsce do spania w moich dawnych kwaterach. Przez to, co się stało z wilkołakiem, zrezygnowano też z moich dalszych ćwiczeń z panią Figg, która wróciła do domu. Dobrze, że te komnaty mogły się na coś przydać, gdy z nich nie korzystałem.

Dumbledore zorganizował prywatnego nauczyciela dla staruszki, która miała dalej ćwiczyć magię, ale najwyraźniej nikt nie chciał już ryzykować tego, bym mieszał w tak elementarnych i ważnych częściach ludzkiego jestestwa.

Huncwotów można teraz było często spotkać, jak biegali po zamku na czterech łapach. Zaczęli szukać możliwości powrotu wilkołaka na własną rękę. Widziałem się z Remusem prawie codziennie, a on witał mnie zawsze po psiemu radośnie.

Mimo to, ciężko było mi się pozbyć poczucia winy.

\- Dan, to wszystko tylko znaczy, że możesz dokonać bardzo wiele. Musisz wciąż ćwiczyć! - namawiał mnie Severus, dwa tygodnie po okrutnej w skutkach pełni.

Nie wiedziałem jednak, co innego mógłbym robić oprócz tego, czego już wcześniej próbowałem. Nie było mowy, bym próbował działać swoimi zdolnościami na kogokolwiek więcej. Merlin wie, ile krzywdy mógłbym tym razem wyrządzić. Wiedziałem bardzo wyraźnie, jak wygląda „zniszczona” magia. Ale jak, u diabła, miałbym wypróbować coś takiego na kimkolwiek? Nawet gdyby mi kazano, to nie potrafiłbym dla eksperymentu pochwycić czyjąś magię, by ją zatrzymać, nie mówiąc już o jej zniszczeniu.

Ba. Nie wiedziałem czy odważyłbym się nawet w przypadku śmierciożerców. Moja teoretyczna wiedza mogłaby się skończyć na tym, że nie zablokowałbym magii, a kogoś zabił.

Dalej jednak starałem się ćwiczyć. Tym razem w samotności.

Oglądałem osłony Hogwartu, starając się odkryć, jak dokładnie się układają i w których miejscach splatają ze sobą. Magia zawarta w zamku była doprawdy łatwa do sięgnięcia, teraz, gdy wręcz sama na mnie reagowała. Gdybym tylko potrafił jakoś wyodrębnić magię śmierciożerców, tak, abym mógł zablokować każdemu z nich dostęp do szkoły. Jedynym łącznikiem wydawał się być Mroczny Znak. Który, oczywiście miał i sam Severus, co i jemu uniemożliwiłoby wejście do szkoły. Nie wspominając o tym, że przecież to tylko teoria i nie wiem, czy cokolwiek, co bym zrobił, udałoby się tak, jak tego chciałem. A po katastrofie, jaką była próba na wilkołaku, nie planowałem eksperymentować na ukochanym.

Jednak było coś w moim kochanku, co nie dawało mi spokoju.

Działo się to każdego ranka, działo się także kilka godzin później, gdy wracał po zajęciach do swoich komnat, i zauważałem również lekkie zmiany, zanim kładliśmy się do łóżek.

Wniosek był jeden. Severus coś przede mną ukrywał.

\- Kiedyś wspomniałeś, że masz eliksir, który ma moc pozbycia się Mrocznego Znaku… - zacząłem ostrożnie, gładząc go po ramieniu. Severus spojrzał na mnie uważnie.

\- Tak, mam - oświadczył spokojnie. - Odtworzyłem cały rytuał nadania Znaku i wiem, jakich słów użył Czarny Pan, choć gdy zajmowałem się tą sprawą, musiałem zapłacić majątek za wynajęcie kogoś, kto mi przetłumaczy wężomowę.

\- Jest więcej osób, które mówią tym językiem? – zapytałem nieco zaskoczony.

Severus odłożył gazetę. Siedzieliśmy w salonie i Severus odstresowywał się przed pierwszymi egzaminami, mającymi się zacząć dnia następnego. Cieszyło mnie, że rok szkolny się kończył i już nie mogłem się doczekać pojechania do Treewalle. Chciałem odpocząć. Odciąć się od tego wszystkiego i zapomnieć choć na chwilę. Wakacje z Severusem brzmiały tak miło i zachęcająco.

Wylegiwać się w słońcu na trawie, przygotowywać Severusowi kawę ze śmietaną co rano, czasami coś piec z Gryzkiem w kuchni. Przytulać się do kochanka nad brzegiem rzeki.

\- Gdy się czegoś szuka, wszystko się znajdzie. Wystarczyło znać kilka ciemnych zakamarków i popytać, a tłumacz się znalazł. Czarny Pan zmusił nas przysięgą, by magia śmierciożerców była mu posłuszna. Szarpie nas podczas wezwania za magię do siebie, tym samym zmuszając nas, byśmy do niego przybyli. Tak teoretycznie, jest to słaba imitacja tego, co sam robisz za pomocą swoich zdolności.

Przyjrzałem się magii Severusa. To, co było obce w jego ręce, było prawie niewidoczne i gdybym nie szukał, nie znalazłbym. Było to czymś w rodzaju rany albo przecięcia w magii Severusa. Wiedziałem, że gdy Voldemort go wzywał, wyglądało to tak, jakby z tej rany nagle wydostawała się strużka ciemnozielonej magii. Niczym pasożyt, który, ukrywając się pod skórą, na moment ożywa, by skrzywdzić swojego nosiciela.

\- Czyli wystarczy, że będę używał mowy węży, tak? – upewniłem się. – Może zajmiemy się tym w końcu?

Severus otworzył i zamknął usta. Wydawał się niespokojny.

\- Dan. Dlaczego chcesz to zrobić właśnie teraz? Nie rozmawialiśmy o Mrocznym Znaku od wieków.

Pogładziłem go delikatnie po ramieniu.

\- On cię krzywdzi – powiedziałem miękko. - Wiem, że coś się stało, jak byłem nieprzytomny po świętach.

Severus milczał.

Przyjrzałem mu się uważnie.

\- Kto ci powiedział? Dumbledore? – warknął, zaciskając wargi.

Pokręciłem głową i wspiąłem się na jego ciało, opierając głowę na jego piersi.

\- Widziałem to, Severusie. W twojej magii. Za każdym razem, kiedy używano na tobie zaklęć lub krzywdzono cię fizycznie. Widziałem mnóstwo blizn, o których ty zapewne już nie pamiętasz. - Spojrzałem mu w oczy i pogładziłem go po piersi. - Nie ukryjesz tego, że zażywasz codziennie eliksiry, mające ci pomóc z efektami zaklęć. Może cię nie przyłapałem, bo jesteś dobry w ukrywaniu się z tym, ale ja to widzę!

Starałem się, by moje spojrzenie nie wyrażało niczego więcej oprócz determinacji i stanowczości. Chciałem, by powiedział mi prawdę i więcej jej nie ukrywał. Nie byłem słaby. Poradzę sobie ze wszystkim, co martwi go tak bardzo, że zdecydował się to przede mną zataić.

\- Co się stało? Co ukrywasz pod zaklęciami maskującymi?

Severus westchnął ciężko i na chwilę uciekł wzrokiem w bok.

Zamknął oczy, przetarł dłonią twarz w zrezygnowanym geście i w końcu jego spojrzenie spoczęło ponownie na mnie.

\- Zapewne pamiętasz, że Czarny Pan zażądał, bym przyprowadził pół-wężą istotę -zaczął matowym głosem. - Gdy zapadłeś w śpiączkę po świętach, wszystkie klasy miały styczność z żywymi wężami. Tak, by nikt nie powiedział, że się nie staram. Oczywiście u nikogo nie znalazłem zdolności mowy z wężami. Czarny Pan wzywał mnie kilka razy. Na początku maja zdenerwowało go, że nie widać efektów moich poszukiwań. Ukarał mnie więc.

\- Jak?

Musiałem to wiedzieć.

Severus chwycił różdżkę i zdjął zaklęcie maskujące.

Przełknąłem.

Spora część jego twarzy miała inny kolor. Coś jak połączenie ciemniejszego i jaśniejszego materiału.

\- Obdarli mnie po części ze skóry.

Zacisnąłem usta, a coś w mojej piersi ścisnęło się tak mocno, że nie mogłem nabrać kolejnego oddechu.

Zwijając dłonie w pięści, skurczyłem się cały, nie mogąc powstrzymać cisnących mi się do oczu łez.

Wtuliłem twarz w kark Severusa i oplotłem go ściślej swoim ogonem.

Przytulił mnie, gdy starałem się opanować targający mną szloch. Musiałem być silny! Obiecałem, że sobie z tym poradzę!

Poczułem, jak mój kochanek gładzi mnie po plecach.

Na Merlina! To ja powinienem pocieszać jego, nie on mnie! I to oczywiście przełamało moje postanowienie. Zaszlochałem, przez kilka długich minut nie potrafiąc się opanować.

Gładziłem jego skórę powolnymi ruchami palców. Wiedziałem, że coś było nie tak. Czułem zmianę całym sobą! Jednak Severus nic nie mówił i chciałem poczekać, aż będzie gotowy.

Kolejny raz moim ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz i zaszlochałem z głębi piersi.

Jego magia była cierpiąca po tym, jak się obudziłem. Na początku myślałem, że było tak źle przez to, że się zamartwiał o mnie tyle czasu.

Gdy dotykiem przyniosłem jego magii ulgę i uspokoiłem jego ciało, myślałem, że będzie lepiej, jednak szybko się przekonałem, że coś wciąż było nie tak. Widziałem krzywdę w jego magii, której mój dotyk nie mógł naprawić. To znaczyło tylko jedno. To, co się stało, nie miało podłoża psychicznego, a była to fizyczna krzywda, której nie dostrzegałem.

Gdy to do mnie dotarło, zacząłem obserwować zachowanie ukochanego. Widziałem, że czasami Severus znikał w swojej pracowni o nietypowych porach i wracał stamtąd w lepszym stanie. Wnioski nasuwały się same.

W czasie, gdy mnie przy nim nie było, stało się coś na tyle poważnego, że wymagało to od niego codziennego zażywania eliksirów.

Bałem się jednak zapytać, co się stało.

Codziennie starałem się pomóc jego magii swoim dotykiem, ale na następny dzień znowu wydawał się być chory. Teraz już wiedziałem, dlaczego. Skrzywdzono go zbyt mocno. Przed nim długi proces leczenia.

Severus milczał, gdy pozwalał mi się obejrzeć.

Przesunąłem dłonią wzdłuż łączenia. Dobrze wiedziałem, która skóra była nowa. Jasne było, że musiały mieć w tym udział jakieś mroczne zaklęcia i eliksiry, bo byłem pewien, że coś takiego jak odtworzenie skóry nie zostawiłoby tak widocznych śladów.

Nowa część miała jakby szarawą barwę i mimo że nie była jakoś inna w dotyku, to magia otaczająca zranienie wciąż błyszczała. Teraz, gdy zdjął zaklęcie maskujące ze swojego ciała, widziałem to wyraźnie. Pozwolił mi odpiąć swoją koszulę, bym mógł sprawdzić, jak daleko sięga blizna.

Badałem go palcami, przesuwając opuszki wzdłuż łączenia się nowej skóry ze starą. Blizna biegła od wysokości paska jego spodni na lewym biodrze, przez całą pierś, aż do podstawy szyi. Tam widać było, że całe jego lewe ramię zostało brutalnie okaleczone, a dopiero później skupiono się na jego twarzy.

Delikatnie potarłem jego policzki palcami. Nie czułem zarostu po lewej stronie, mimo że prawa wydawała się lekko drapać. Cięcie biegło przez cały podbródek, poprzez kącik ust, okrąg obok nosa i kończyło się na prawie całym czole.

Ścisnęło mnie w dołku i ponownie zaszlochałem, mrugając, by odgonić wilgoć z oczu, gdy pogładziłem delikatnie jego włosy.

Severus westchnął ciężko i ściągnął jeszcze jedno zaklęcie.

Połowa jego głowy też była oskalpowana. Łysa czaszka po jednej stronie jasno wskazywała, gdzie szło ostrze potwora, który mu to zrobił.

Jego twarz była spokojna i było słychać tylko moje drżące, urywane oddechy, które łapałem, starając się uspokoić. Severus był okaleczony na resztę swojego życia.

\- Dlaczego? – wyjąkałem, gdy mogłem już artykułować słowa.

Widziałem, jak złapał głęboki oddech, zanim zaczął.

\- Czarny Pan uznał, że byłem zbyt nieudolny. Rozkazał, aby zrobiono to mnie za karę - odpowiedział neutralnym głosem, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Był nadzwyczaj spokojny. - Był wściekły i to Avery miał wykonać polecenie. Ten nędznik uwielbia ten typ tortur. Wiem, że posiada kilka skór, które kazał sobie wypchać niczym trofea. Zrobił to za pomocą normalnego noża, dlatego blizna jest tak nierówna, a Czarny Pan dołączył do tego kilka zaklęć i klątw, tak bym nie stracił przytomności i nie wykrwawił się na śmierć. Na odchodnym dał mi do dyspozycji węża, którego miałem schować w Głównym Holu Hogwartu. Gad miał tam siedzieć i na własną rękę szukać kogoś władającego mową węży. Nie mogłem od razu po powrocie do zamku wrócić do swoich komnat, bo ty tam byłeś. Nie mogłem też go zabrać ze sobą do skrzydła szpitalnego, bo wiedziałem, że każde słowo, które zostanie wypowiedziane, na pewno ten mały szpieg przekaże Czarnemu Panu.

Musiałem tego głupiego węża schować gdzieś w okolicy wejścia do Wielkiej Sali. Przez zwłokę nie byłem opatrzony wystarczająco szybko i to są efekty. Zapewne zawiniły też zaklęcia Czarnego Pana. Później zemdlałem na schodach i dopiero rano znalazł mnie jakiś skrzat.

Patrzyłem w jego oczy, gładząc wciąż delikatnie jego twarz. Nie mogłem sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak wielki ból musiał przeżyć. I zrobił to, by mnie chronić!

Zamknąłem oczy, tuląc go.

\- Skórę można było naprawić tylko w taki sposób, jak widzisz - wyszeptał. - Nie wiem, kiedy zdołam sprawić, by przynajmniej odrosły mi włosy, ale to, że wróciły mi rzęsy, dobrze rokuje. Choć przez jakiś czas pewnie będę musiał się maskować w ten sposób. Zaklęciami można bardzo wiele ukryć. Faktem jest jednak, że nowa skóra jest ogromnie nadwrażliwa. Zażywam eliksiry, by zniwelować te efekty, by móc przynajmniej w spokoju zażywać gorących kąpieli. Na początku nawet światło słoneczne sprawiało mi ból. Teraz nie jest już tak źle.

Gładził mnie delikatnie, przeczesując włosy. Jego serce biło mocno w jego piersi.

Dzięki Bogu, że to serce wciąż biło! Co bym zrobił, jakbym się obudził, a jego by już nie było? Zacisnąłem dłonie mocniej na jego koszuli.

Tyle dla mnie poświęcał. Cierpiał dlatego, że chciał mnie obronić. Czy ja kiedykolwiek zrobiłem coś dla niego?

Nie byłem wciąż w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu, a on kontynuował.

\- Po miesiącu, tuż przed tym, jak się obudziłeś, Czarny Pan kazał mi przynieść węża z powrotem. Przez cały ten czas dokarmiałem go, a on syczał na wszystkich przechodzących uczniów, zapewne szukając jakieś reakcji. Ty jednak spałeś, więc nie znalazł nikogo i nie miał nic do przekazania. Czarny Pan mógł się wściekać, ale nic to nie dało. Powiedział, że jak do końca roku szkolnego nie znajdę tego, kogo szuka, zajmie się drugą połową mojego ciała, i ją też poleci oskórować.

Zadrżałem na całym ciele.

Bogowie. Co ja miałem robić? Jak go ochronić? Łzy ponownie popłynęły.

\- Jutro zaczynają się egzaminy - wyszeptałem. A następnie, nabierając oddech, wykrzyknąłem. – Jutro! Koniec roku jest ledwie za kilka dni! Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?! Dlaczego, na Merlina, nic mi nie powiedziałeś!?

Nie mogłem złapać oddechu. Chciałem wrzeszczeć, uderzyć go za to, że nie powiedział mi o tym! Rozdrapać swoją własną skórę za karę, że to wszystko przeze mnie. Severus pójdzie na następne wezwanie i da się potwornie okaleczyć, byleby mnie chronić!

Chciałem cierpieć razem z nim.

Przytulał mnie i cicho do mnie mówił uspokajające słowa, a to przecież nie tak powinno być! To ja powinienem pocieszać jego! Ja powinienem mu dawać otuchy i siły! A to on mnie obejmował i uspokajał. Jak mógł być tak opanowany? Jak mógł się godzić na coś tak potwornego, dla mnie!?

Głowa mnie bolała, a oczy piekły, gdy długo później powoli odzyskiwałem panowanie nad sobą.

Byłem tak zmęczony płaczem, że ledwo byłem w stanie się poruszać.

Severus namówił mnie cicho, byśmy wzięli prysznic i położyli się spać.

Chciał ponownie rzucić zaklęcie maskujące, ale tylko pokręciłem głową, a on zrozumiał.

Przemieniłem się ponownie w człowieka, tak byśmy obydwoje zmieścili się w kabinie prysznicowej. I tam po raz kolejny przebadałem jego ciało.

Gdyby nie to, że jego skóra była innego koloru i brakowało na niej owłosienia, nie domyśliłbym się, że coś jest nie tak. Była tak samo gładka i ciepła. Na jego twarzy były zmarszczki w tym samym miejscu, co przedtem. Smak jego ust nie różnił się od tego, co pamiętałem. Gładziłem palcami część jego pozbawionej włosów głowy i gdyby nie był to efekt tak makabrycznego cierpienia, powiedziałbym, że to trochę młodzieżowy styl fryzury. Powiedziałem mu o tym i wspomniałem, że może powinien się zdecydować na kolczyk w uchu, pasemka i może nieduże skrócenie pozostałych włosów, a wyglądałby jak gwiazda mugolskiego rocka.

Severus uśmiechnął się, mówiąc, że cieszy się, że mój humor wrócił i pocałował mnie.

Odpowiedziałem.

Starając się zignorować ściskanie w gardle, rozpaczliwie chwyciłem jego ramiona, marząc o tym, byśmy nigdy więcej nie stracili się z oczu. Chciałem wetrzeć go w swoją skórę. Przywiązać do siebie. Zapisać jego smak w swojej pamięci, a jego magię posiąść na własność.

Sięgnąłem dłońmi do jego członka, ciesząc się na jego aprobujące ruchy bioder.

Gorąco wody oblewało moje rozgrzane ciało, wprawiając mnie w drżenie. Westchnąłem, gdy objął dłonią moją długość.

Pocałunki musiały się zakończyć, bo kręciło mi się w głowie, a ciało zaczęło słabnąć. Tak mocno pragnąłem tego mężczyzny, że z trudem mogłem się skupić na czymś więcej jak oddychanie i pozwalanie, by moje ciało wyginało się zachęcająco w jego kierunku. Zacisnąłem palce na jego ramionach. Zagryzłem zęby na skórze. Krzyknąłem, gdy objął mnie pod ramionami, obrócił plecami do siebie i pomógł mi stanąć na murku ogradzającym brodzik, tak, bym zyskał kilka dodatkowych centymetrów.

Wszedł we mnie. Na ten nagły atak na moją prostatę wygiąłem się w łuk, zacisnąłem mocno wszystkie mięśnie i prawie doszedłem.

Severus, podtrzymując mnie na wysokości brzucha, wycofał się i ponownie natarł, a ja poddałem się, strzelając na kafelki swoje wyzwolenie.

Severus warknął. Mocniej uchwycił moje biodra, tak bym nie osłabł całkowicie, co nie było takie proste, gdy wysiłek stanowiło dla mnie myślenie o tym, że należy oddychać, o staniu już nie wspominając. Zaczął poruszać biodrami.

Przypierał mnie do ściany, nie dając chwili wytchnienia.

Wdychałem i rozpływałem się z przyjemności. Kochałem tego mężczyznę.

Przyciskał mnie do ściany, gdy mnie brał, a woda spływała po moich plecach wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Kolory tańczyły i wybuchały, gdy poczułem jego wyzwolenie w swoim ciele. Jego cudowna magia, wewnątrz mnie. Tak jakby dotykał mojej duszy.

Całował mnie po karku, odgarniając moje już nieco za długie włosy. Lubiłem, gdy to robił. Doceniałem też dotyk pasem na moim karku, gdy je delikatnie przesuwał, tak by pocałować mnie w ukryte pod nimi miejsca.

Woda spłukała pot z naszych ciał, a ramiona Severusa były bezpieczeństwem przed złem i samotnością.

Wciąż się dotykając, skierowaliśmy się do łóżka. Severus był nagi i piękny. Gładziłem go po twarzy i ciele, nie mając dość. Tyle mi dał. Tyle dla mnie poświęcał. Tyle dla mnie cierpiał.

Kochałem go!

Patrzył się wprost w moje oczy, więc mogłem widzieć jego reakcję na to, co chciałem mu pokazać właśnie teraz.

Swoją magią sięgnąłem do niego. Srebro mojej magii wplotło się w jego ciemną purpurę i wiązania zadygotały.

Rybki, skubiące jego stopy podczas ostatnich wakacji; on, mówiący mi, że jestem piękny; to, jak uśmiechał się do mnie, gdy podawałem mu zwykłą kawę podczas śniadania. Czucie jego dotyku. Możliwość dotykania jego. Seks. Ekstaza.

Pokazałem mu, jak wiele radości dawało mi dotykanie jego magii. Jak wiele znaczyło dla mnie, ile dla mnie robił.

Oczy Severusa się rozszerzyły i jego kręgosłup wygiął się na moment w łuk w dreszczu, który przeszedł przez jego ciało na to, co mu pokazywałem. Wziął drżący oddech, a jego oczy zabłysły.

Kochałem go.

\- Kocham cię.

Pocałował mnie z taką pasją, jakby jutro miało nigdy nie nadejść. W głowie mi zawirowało, dłonie bezradnie sięgały w jego stronę.

\- Też cię kocham, Dan.

Rozpłakałem się głośno, niezdolny by opanować falę uczuć, jaka mnie zalała.

Severus, wciąż mogąc poczuć to, co ja, jęknął i schował twarz w moim karku, oddychając z trudem.

\- Cholera, Dan!

Był przytłoczony. Mimo że tak dobrze było dotykać jego magii bezpośrednio, wycofałem swój kolor, zrywając połączenie z jego barwą.

Uniósł błyszczące oczy i ponownie zaatakował moje usta. Połykaliśmy swoje oddechy i mimo że dopiero co mieliśmy jedno zbliżenie za sobą, ponownie przyciągnąłem go do siebie. Drżał, gdy z trudem znalazł siłę, by we mnie wejść. Obydwoje jęknęliśmy, a ja oplotłem go udami, przysuwając się bliżej.

Nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, a ja i tak byłem na granicy. Magia Severusa buzowała jak wulkan. Szarpnął biodrami, a ja krzyknąłem i doszedłem. Nie mogłem wytrzymać. To było takie piękne!

Severus też nie był jednak lepszy. Wystarczyło, że ponownie dotknąłem go lekko swoją magią, chcąc mu pokazać, co teraz czuję, a i on doszedł.

\- To aż wstyd, że tak łatwo doszedłem. W moim wieku? – wysapał jakiś czas później w mój kark.

Zaśmiałem się cichutko.

Gładziłem go delikatnie po karku, ciesząc się, że mam go tak blisko, ale moje ciało, rozleniwione i zmęczone, powoli opadało w sen. Nie chciałem pamiętać o całym złu, czającym się poza naszymi komnatami. Nie było to ważne w tej właśnie chwili. 

Nie wiedziałem, kiedy zasnąłem w jego objęciach, mając już w głowie przygotowany plan na następy dzień, i nie mając pojęcia, że wszystko wkrótce się zmieni. 


	32. Rozdział 30 - Bądź gotowy

**Rozdział XXX: Bądź gotowy**

Z mocnym postanowieniem, by rozpocząć przygotowania, przedstawiłem swoją prośbę przyjaciołom już podczas śniadania w Wielkiej Sali.

Ron i Hermiona zgodzili się bez wahania, a Dumbledore wspaniałomyślnie przyznał mi tego samego dnia swobodny dostęp do swojego gabinetu i myślodsiewni. Potrzebowałem przygotować się do wojny z Voldemortem, a do tego musiałem ponownie zobaczyć sytuacje, w których używałem swojej mocy.

Wspomnienia były tylko obrazami, jednak i tak przebijało się przez nie nieco mojego widzenia. A ku mojemu przerażeniu, sytuacji, w których używałem swojej mocy, według Rona i Hermiony, było przeraźliwie dużo.

Bardzo sumiennie podeszli do swojego zadania, a Dumbledore skrupulatnie zbierał dziesiątki wspomnień do fiolek, tak, bym mógł je spokojnie przejrzeć. Rozdzieliliśmy je na te z perspektywy Rona, jak i z perspektywy Hermiony; także Dumbledore przyłączył się do całej góry wspomnień, dodając coś od siebie. Hermiona mogła sobie przypomnieć o wiele więcej momentów, w których korzystałem ze swojej mocy, niż pozostali. Jednak gdy dostarczyła mi czterdzieści fiolek, stwierdziłem, że tyle wystarczy.

Ron zapytał się mnie, dlaczego nie ma tu Snape’a, ale uniknąłem odpowiedzi na to pytanie, dostrzegając, że Dumbledore wyraźnie posmutniał. Pewnie domyślił się, że dowiedziałem się, co się stało Severusowi i dlatego koniecznie teraz, w środku egzaminów, potrzebuję rozpocząć pracę i nie może to poczekać ani dnia dłużej.

Mimo że wcześniej Hermiona planowała robić powtórki z Numerologii, to i tak siedziała razem ze mną w gabinecie dyrektora, cierpliwie pozwalając, by Dumbledore raz po raz przykładał różdżkę do jej skroni, by wyciągnąć kolejne wspomnienie.

Czułem, że muszę się spieszyć i pozostały mi ledwo godziny, które uciekały z każdym moim oddechem. Musiałem uratować Severusa!

Wiele ze wspomnień, jakie mi podarowali, pamiętałem zupełnie inaczej, dlatego co chwilę mrugałem zaskoczony.

Tak było na przykład podczas zdarzenia sprzed trzech lat. Hermiona siedziała wtedy pod jednym z drzew i czytała książkę do transmutacji, co chwilę jednak zerkając w moim kierunku, wyraźnie zaniepokojona. Ja natomiast stałem przy jeziorze, zachowując się nadzwyczaj dziwnie. We wspomnieniu uniosłem dłonie w stronę nieba i trwałem tak długie minuty, jakbym robił jakiś magiczny, dawno zapomniany rytuał, polegający na czczeniu promieni słonecznych.

Miałem wtedy jeszcze twarz Harry’ego Pottera i patrzyłem się intensywnie wprost w słońce, tak jakby nie przeszkadzało mi to, że światło drażni moje oczy. W jej wspomnieniach dostrzegałem ledwo echa magii koloru, z którą nic nie robiłem, jedynie stałem w bezruchu, podczas gdy Hermiona zdążyła przeczytać prawie cały jeden rozdział książki.

Gdy dziewczyna zrozumiała, że nie ruszam się już od dłuższego czasu, zawołała mnie kilka razy; nie reagowałem, więc oblała mnie wodą z jeziora, bym wybudził się ze swojego stanu.

To pamiętałem. Tylko dla mnie wydawało się trwać chwilę. Tak jakbym na moment stanął w słońcu, poświęcając ledwie zerknięcie na otaczający mnie świat, a przyjaciółka od razu oblała mnie wodą, co wtedy wziąłem za istną złośliwość z jej strony.

Najbardziej zaskoczył mnie powrót do czwartej klasy, gdy zostałem wybrany przez Czarę Ognia. Sytuacja odgrywała się w wypełnionym gryfonami pokoju wspólnym, zaraz po tym, jak ogłoszono uczestników turnieju. Ron rozmawiał z obgryzającą paznokcie Hermioną, mówiąc, że to niemożliwe, bym wrzucił swoje imię do Czary. Wspominali nawet, że to na pewno Voldemort za tym stoi. Gryfonka była wyraźnie zmartwiona i wręcz z płaczem pytała się Rona, jak mają mi, u diabła, pomóc, skoro zadania trzeba będzie wykonywać samodzielnie. Właśnie wtedy wszedłem do pomieszczenia, wyraźnie wzburzony i przerażony z powodu tego, co się stało. Teraz, patrząc na tę sytuację z innej perspektywy, musiałem przyznać, że coś się zmieniło na twarzach wszystkich gryfonów, znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu.

Gdy wyszedłem z myślodsiewni, zapytałem się o to moich przyjaciół, a oni mi wyjaśnili, że nieświadomie wpłynąłem na ich uczucia w tamtym momencie. W czwartej klasie było jeszcze wiele takich sytuacji; zobaczyłem wspomnienie prywatnej rozmowy między Ronem i Hermioną, z końca tamtego roku, na temat tego, że narzucam im swoje uczucia, gdy jestem z jakiegoś powodu zdenerwowany.

Ustalili wtedy, że następnym razem, zanim zareagują na jakieś zdarzenie bezpośrednio mnie dotyczące, najpierw poczekają, aż się uspokoję.

To tłumaczyło, dlaczego od tamtego momentu przestawali reagować na moje złe humory i zawsze czekali, aż ochłonę.

Przepraszałem ich za to przez następne kilka minut, mówiąc, że jestem koszmarnym przyjacielem i że jakoś im to kiedyś wynagrodzę.

Momentów, w których Ron przyłapywał mnie na staniu bądź siedzeniu z nieobecnym wzrokiem, było mnóstwo. Kilka razy zdarzyło się też, że Ron widział, jak siadam na swoim łóżku, patrząc w stronę okna, a gdy wstawał następnego dnia rano, ja wciąż siedzę w tej samej pozycji, jakbym nie spał całą noc, po prostu gapiąc się w okno.

Wydarzenia z późniejszych wspomnień miały miejsce, gdy miałem już swoje własne ciało. To, jak siedzę przed kominkiem w formie lamii; przybliżałem wtedy i oddalałem dłonie od ognia, sprawiając, że płomienie przygasały bądź się wzmacniały.

Zobaczyłem też dzień, w którym odnawiałem osłony Hogwartu. Z perspektywy moich przyjaciół można było wywnioskować, że wyglądało to o wiele bardziej magicznie i niezwykle, niż do tej pory myślałem.

Musiałem zrozumieć swoją magię. Musiałem odkryć, jak jej używać. To była moja jedyna szansa na pokonanie Voldemorta.

Gdybym tylko zrozumiał, jak się nią posługiwać!

Postanowiłem, że uratuję Severusa i byłem pewien, że będę w stanie to zrobić.

Wszystko będzie lepsze, niżeli jego ponowne okaleczenie. Nie pozwolę na to Voldemortowi! Skoro udało mi się uleczyć panią Figg i wyciągnąć magię z Remusa, to wyciągnę i magię z tego ohydnego Mrocznego Znaku. Może i z wilkołakiem nie poszło w pełni tak, jakbym tego chciał, ale teraz byłem mądrzejszy, a alternatywa była o wiele gorsza. Nie mogłem stracić ukochanego. Byłem pewien, że jeżeli uda się na kolejne spotkanie, nigdy więcej już go nie zobaczę.

Dotarło do mnie, że istnieje tylko jeden sposób na zrobienie tego. Jak tylko Severus zostanie ponownie wezwany, przetnę linę, która łączy go z czarnoksiężnikiem i połączę ją ze samym sobą.

Wtedy będę mógł lepiej kontrolować sytuację. Z całą pewnością, jeżeli coś pójdzie nie tak, to od razu będę mógł to naprawić. Nie powtórzę tego samego błędu, jak w przypadku Lupina, kiedy zniszczyłem jego połączenie i rozerwałem część jego magii. Ale jeżeli przeniosę to połączenie, jakie Severus ma z Voldemortem, na siebie, wszystko powinno być dobrze.

Severus nie może dostać się w pobliże tego potwora. Nigdy więcej! Nie pozwolę na to.

Ja mogłem iść do Voldemorta!

Skoro chciał, przyjdę.

I niech lepiej będzie na mnie gotowy. Zrobię wszystko, by ochronić osobę, na której mi zależy!

Musiałem w końcu dowiedzieć się, kim jestem, jaki mam związek z Czarnym Panem i dlaczego to wszystko spotkało właśnie mnie! Gorąco zaklinałem się w duchu, że tym razem się nie cofnę. Nie będę zmuszony do stawienia się, a sam wyjdę naprzeciw. Ten koszmar musiał się skończyć. A jeśli tylko dostanę ku temu możliwość, rozszarpię magię czarnoksiężnika na strzępy. 

XXXxxx

Od następnego poranka, nie dając nic po sobie poznać, każdego dnia jadłem z Severusem śniadanie i całowałem go tuż przed tym, nim rozdzielaliśmy się, idąc w swoje kierunki. Popołudniami pracowałem wytrwale w Pokoju Życzeń nad opanowaniem swoich zdolności poprzez ćwiczenia na magicznych przedmiotach i runach. Wystarczył jeden wieczór, bym zrozumiał, że potrafiłem pozbawić magii nawet kilka magicznych przyrządów na raz. Wystarczyło, bym pochwycił magię, jaką emanowały urządzenia magiczne, i pociągnął, przerywając łączenia. To dało mi do zrozumienia, że w podobny sposób mógłbym pozbawić magii także i człowieka. Jeżeli nie na stałe, to przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

Później zacząłem eksperymentować.

Sprawdzałem, czy jak w magicznym, samonagrzewającym się czajniku, umieszczę ryczący przeraźliwie budzik, który dostałem od Rona na święta, to będę w stanie pozbawić magii tylko ten przedmiot, który znajdował się w środku, bez naruszania zaklęć na zewnętrznej stronie czajnika. Udało mi się już za pierwszym razem.

Później umieściłem kilka przyrządów w osłonie z kręgu runicznego i starałem się zmanipulować kolory w ten sposób, by otrzymać kilka różnych efektów.

Sprawdzałem, czy potrafię swoją zdolność zablokować, czy potrawę nią przechodzić przez osłony z run. I co się stanie, gdy postaram się spleść magię magicznego przedmiotu z osłonami.

Z tych eksperymentów dowiedziałem się jednego, czego nigdy wcześniej nie byłem świadomy.

Ze wspomnień wigilijnych wiedziałem, że mimo iż stałem w jednym miejscu, potrafiłem złapać magię wielu osób, znajdujących się dookoła. Wcześniej wydawało mi się, że jeżeli kogoś nie dotknę bądź nie będę wystarczająco blisko danej osoby, nie będę w stanie ingerować w jego magię.

Strzępy kolorów wyglądały dla mnie niczym mgła, wata cukrowa, unosząca się cieniutkim jak wstążki pasmem na wietrze. Im dłużej jedna osoba znajdowała się w danym miejscu, tym więcej tych wici unosiło się pobliżu źródła i od niej rozprzestrzeniało. Niczym dym, który unosił się z każdego ciała i przedmiotu, jaki widziałem.

Byłem pewien, że o ile ktoś nie będzie stał w miejscu wystarczająco długo, ja nie będę w stanie pochwycić jego magii, bo ta nie będzie znajdowała się w zasięgu moich dłoni. Dzięki ponownemu obejrzeniu w myślodsiewni tego, co stało się na wigilii, zrozumiałem, że jednak powinienem dać sobie z tym radę.

Potrzebowałem kilka prób. Ale potrafiłem przywołać do siebie magię.

Choć moje próby, by to zrobić, musiały wyglądać niezwykle głupio z perspektywy osoby trzeciej. Bowiem stałem jak ten idiota i to machałem dłońmi, jakbym pływał, to starałem się pochwycić magię na niewidoczne lasso albo wciągałem głośne oddechy, jakbym chciał ją z daleka wessać do płuc.

Ćwiczyłem to wytrwale i dopiero po egzaminach praktycznych z magicznych run udało mi się w końcu to ogarnąć.

Po prostu musiałem skusić kolory magii swoją własną mocą.

To była zdolność, którą poznałem już jako dziecko. Potrafiłem zmusić własną magię, by ta wydostała się z mojego ciała dalej, niż sięgam wzrokiem. Ot, taki kolorowy pokaz, którego niestety nikt, poza mną samym, nie potrafił zobaczyć. Jednak teraz okazało się, że niczym mackami jakiejś niewidocznej ośmiornicy, mogłem przedostać się swoją siłą przez nawet kilkanaście metrów i przyciągnąć do siebie magię przedmiotów czy osób, które wybrałem.

Najwyraźniej podczas świąt zrobiłem właśnie coś w tym stylu.

To dało mi dużą przewagę. Teraz nie musiałem już nikogo dotykać, by wpłynąć na tę osobę.

Będąc świadomy tego, że Severus mógł być wezwany w każdym momencie, uważnie obserwowałem najmniejszy strzęp koloru, unoszący się dokoła Hogwartu, chcąc odkryć, czy Voldemort nie zaczął działać. Moim zadaniem było go pilnować, a aby tego dokonać, koniecznie musiałem opanować swoją nietypową zdolność.

\- Wszystko okej, Dan?

Hernest popatrzył na mnie znad swojej karty z odpowiedziami. Byliśmy już po pierwszym egzaminie z Historii Magii i wszyscy z naszego rocznika Gryffindoru dyskutowali właśnie nad odpowiedziami, jakich udzielili. Ginny, stojąca obok, popatrzyła na mnie uważniej.

\- Tak. Wszystko dobrze. Po prostu mam wiele do przemyślenia – zapewniłem spokojnie, składając kartę z pytaniami.

\- Nie masz powodów do zmartwień. Przecież jesteś jednym z najlepszych uczniów na roku. – Ginny uśmiechnęła się do mnie przyjaźnie. Odkąd Złote Trio naprawiło swoje relacje i ona przestała być tak drażliwa jak wcześniej. Znowu była dziewczyną, którą znałem. – Choć nie rozumiem, jakim cudem, zważywszy na ten ogrom nieobecności, jaki miałeś –dodała i zmarszczyła brwi. – Chyba nie czujesz się znowu źle? Co? To byłaby katastrofa, gdybyś znowu wylądował w skrzydle szpitalnym w połowie egzaminów. Mamy jeszcze sporo do napisania i byłoby ci trudno to powtórzyć!

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej ciepło.

\- Dziękuję, ale to nie o to chodzi. Czuję się dobrze. Po prostu stresuję się dalszymi testami – zapewniłem spokojnie.

\- To dobrze. – John klepnął mnie w ramię potężnym ciosem tak mocno, że się zachwiałem i zmarszczyłem gniewnie brwi.

\- Co? Sprawdzałem tylko, czy naprawdę jesteś na siłach! – Wyszczerzył zęby. –Utrzymałeś się na nogach, więc jest okej!

Wywróciłem oczami, a Ginny pokręciła głową.

Szliśmy wspólnie do Wielkiej Sali na lunch, gdy właśnie syczący coś wściekle pod nosem Filch wypadł z klasy Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

Penaus stanął w progu, groźnie marszcząc brwi.

\- Na Merlina! Przecież mówiłem, żebyś w końcu dał mi spokój! Ty i ta wciąż śledząca mnie kotka! Nie jestem uczniem! – wrzasnął nauczyciel.

\- Coś jest z tobą nie tak! - warknął Filch, obracając się w stronę nauczyciela. –Ja to wiem! Ja to udowodnię! A obaj wiemy, że nie będziesz się zawsze pilnował!

Penaus wykrzywił wargi.

Odkąd Severus i Dumbledore wykluczyli go jako szpiega, dali mu spokój. Jednak zgadzałem się z Filchem w stu procentach. Coś było z tym nauczycielem nie tak.

\- Magiczni złodzieje zostaną wymazani! – Usłyszałem i przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że coś jest nie tak z tym wysokim głosem.

\- Ostrzegam cię! Jestem tutaj nauczycielem, a od samego początku traktuje się mnie jak jakiegoś wroga! Dyrektorowi mogłem wybaczyć jego podejrzliwość, ale ty już przechodzisz sam siebie! Wkradać się do moich komnat! Przeszukiwać moje rzeczy?!

\- Ale akcja – szepnęła Giny, podekscytowana ciekawą kłótnią. Dorośli ignorowali uczniów, za bardzo skupieni na sobie.

\- Czy Filchowi odbiło? - zapytał cicho John. – Grzebać w cudzych rzeczach? Czegoś takiego jeszcze w Hogwarcie nie było.

Filch splunął na ziemię, sprawiając, że niektórzy się skrzywili, i wskazał brudnym paluchem Penausa.

\- Nie będziesz się zawsze pilnował! Choć raz! Tylko raz! A ja już wszystko będę wiedział! Nie myśl sobie, że stracę swoją szansę! – wykrzyknął z pasją w głosie.

Dziwnie ta rozmowa brzmiała.

\- Tylko prawdziwi panowie będą rządzić! Magiczni złodzieje zostaną ukarani –wysyczał ktoś, kogo nie mogłem zobaczyć zza pleców Filcha. Wyglądało na to, że te słowa moją coś wspólnego z kłótnią, skoro nikt nie skomentował tej dziwnej wypowiedzi.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, obserwując, jak Filch obraca się gwałtownie i, przeciskając się przez grupę osób, w której stałem, odchodzi korytarzem. Miał przerażająco zaciętą minę.

\- Nie zbliżaj się więcej! - wrzasnął nauczyciel Obrony, obracając się w stronę klasy.

\- O jakich magicznych złodziejach oni mówili? - zapytałem Ginny, marszcząc brwi. Może było to coś związanego z Historią Magii albo czymś, co było napisane w gazecie. Nie czytałem ostatnio Proroka, a Ginny była lepsza z Historii.

\- Jacy magiczni złodzieje? - zdziwiła się dziewczyna.

\- Jak myślicie, czego Filch szukał u Penausa? – dociekał Hernest w tym samym momencie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie bielizny. – Zaśmiał się John. - To by było dopiero coś. Filch podkradający bieliznę facetom!

Stłumione śmiechy przeszły przez korytarz.

Obróciłem się jeszcze raz, by popatrzeć na Penausa i napotkałem jego spojrzenie. Patrzył się na mnie z czymś dziwnym w oczach, ale nasze spojrzenia spotkały się tylko na krótką chwilę, bo zaraz ponownie poszukał wzrokiem woźnego, idącego wciąż przed nami, po czym zatrzasnął drzwi, wracając do klasy.

\- A może myśli, że Penaus ma coś, co pozwoli mu czarować? – zastanawiał się dalej John. – Wszyscy wiedzą, że Filch zrobi wszystko, by uzyskać magię. Więc dlaczego i nie kradzież?

Spekulację trwały dalej, a ja wkrótce zapomniałem, o co się przedtem pytałem, pozwalając snuć się przypuszczeniom, czegoż to szukał Filch w rzeczach Penausa.

XXXxxx 

Czekałem bez efektu na wołanie Voldemorta. Ten jednak jakby o tym wiedział, i wezwanie nie nadchodziło.

Wiedziałem, że także Severus stał się niespokojny z powodu zwłoki Czarnego Pana, jednak nic nie można było zrobić.

A tymczasem egzaminy trwały.

Dzień za dniem wszystko zdawało się być tak normalne jak powinno. Żadnych ataków czy dziwnych zachowań u innych. Zwykłe szkolne życie.

Uczniowie wstawali rano, załatwiali swoje sprawy i kładli się do łóżek bez żadnych niespodziewanych niedogodności.

Było to piątego dnia egzaminów. Miałem już za sobą Historię Magii, egzamin praktyczny z Astronomii, także praktyczny i pisemny z Starożytnych Run, a po jednym dniu przerwy mieliśmy się przygotować na egzamin z Transmutacji. To był zwykły piątek, taki jak każdy inny. Uczniowie od momentu otwarcia oczu powtarzali po raz ostatni materiał przed swoimi testami. Egzaminy zajmowały naprawdę wiele uwagi. Pewnie jedynym w szkole, który się na tym nie skupiał, byłem ja sam. Tak naprawdę podchodziłem do egzaminu jak do napisania jednego z wielu referatów czy prac domowych, które musiałem odrobić przez te wszystkie lata.

Moje myśli zajmował Severus.

Cały czas wypatrywałem jakichkolwiek nieprawidłowości w obronie Hogwartu. Co chwilę wyszukiwałem swoją magią zmian w osłonach, bez przerwy szarpałem za strzępy magii, które wydawały się podejrzane.

Przez to wszystko nie spałem też dobrze.

Za każdym razem jak zamykałem oczy, zdawało mi się, że słyszę jakieś nawoływanie. Cały czas obawiałem się też, że Severus po prostu pójdzie na spotkanie śmierciożerców, by przyjąć kolejną karę za niespełnienie zadania, nie informując mnie o tym.

W każdej wolnej chwili ćwiczyłem swoje zdolności, choć wciąż obawiałem się, że to za mało. Nie mogłem się pozbyć wrażenia, że powinienem zrobić więcej.

Przez to wszystko egzaminy końcowe, które przecież w tamtym roku już raz pisałem, wydawały mi się być bardzo małym i odległym problemem. Kompletnie nie mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego tak nerwowo podchodziłem do nich w zeszłym roku, skoro w tym przekonałem się, że istnieją o wiele ważniejsze sprawy niż jakieś głupie testy.

Xxxx

Dni mijały w ciszy.

Prawdę mówiąc, to powinno mi dać do zrozumienia, że w takim razie atak będzie o wiele silniejszy i bardziej precyzyjny.

Tak więc, gdy po egzaminie praktycznym z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, Peret Penaus nagle podczas wychodzenia z sali mnie zatrzymał, na chwilę kompletnie zgłupiałem.

Nie miałem pojęcia, co mężczyzna mógłby ode mnie chcieć. Pamiętałem o tym, że ustalono, iż nauczyciel nie miał związku z śmierciożercami. Jednak ten poprosił mnie, bym zamknął drzwi, po czym kazał mi usiąść w ławce, przekonując, że chce ze mną o czymś porozmawiać. Nie podobało mi się to, jednak wmawiając sobie, że to nic takiego i ignorując uczucie niepokoju, spokojnie usiadłem w ławce w pierwszym rzędzie, którą wskazał mi nauczyciel. Nie bałem się, jednak nikt mi nie będzie zabraniał trzymać ręki w pogotowiu na różdżce.

Mężczyzna uśmiechał się szeroko, a jego oczy błyszczały, gdy przysunął się i usiadł na blacie sąsiedniej ławki.

\- Panie Dan – zaczął z uśmiechem – czy mógłbym cię zapytać o kilka rzeczy, nie związanych ze szkołą?

Na razie nie wchodziliśmy na niebezpieczny grunt.

Magia mężczyzny była spokojna i ciemnozłota, co upodobniało ją bardzo do magii, jaką emanowała McGonagall.

\- Co chciałby pan wiedzieć? – zapytałem z przyjaznym uśmiechem.

\- Czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć coś o swojej rodzinie?

Co to za pytanie? Bardzo dziwne.

Więc opowiedziałem formułkę, którą już znałem, a która była przedstawiana wszystkim przez ostatni rok. Sierota, chorujący przez większą cześć życia, wychowywany przez starego wujka.

Mężczyzna kiwał głową.

\- I nigdy nie poznałeś swoich rodziców? – zainteresował się, unosząc brwi.

\- Nie, proszę pana.

Penaus wstał na chwilę i tylko przez fakt, że widziałem magię, zobaczyłem, jak mężczyzna rzuca jakieś zaklęcie w stronę drzwi.

Natychmiast wyciągnąłem różdżkę.

Penaus podszedł do swojej torby i wyciągnął stamtąd jakieś kawałki pergaminu.

Przyjrzał się jednemu z nich i wrócił do biurka, siadając ponownie na ławce i kompletnie ignorując fakt, że trzymam różdżkę.

\- Mam dla ciebie nietypowe zadanie – oznajmił. - Możesz przeczytać ten tekst i powiedzieć mi, co o nim sądzisz?

Nie puszczając różdżki, pozwoliłem sobie na chwilę rozważania, czy powinienem chwycić ten pergamin. 

Jednak nie widać było żadnych zaklęć na papierze, a mężczyzna był spokojny.

Pismo było lekko pochyłe i z niewiadomych przyczyn przez dobrą chwilę zdawało się ono być nieco rozmyte.

Jak patrzyłem się wprost na tekst, widziałem angielski, ale kątem oka dostrzegałem dziwne znaki, które zmieniały się od razu, gdy patrzyłem się na nie bezpośrednio.

Jednak to nie fakt dziwnych liter, a treść była tutaj najważniejsza. Odręcznie napisany fragment był tak zaskakujący, że przez dobrą chwilę nie wiedziałem, jak zareagować.

„Lamie. Nagi. Potomkowie Kerkropsa: ród istot mających ciało o pół-humanoidalnym i pół-wężym ciele…”

Ręce zaczęły mi drżeć tak mocno, że nie mogłem się skupić na tekście, a mimo to starałem się czytać dalej.

„…każdy przedstawiciel gatunku włada indywidualną mocą o niezwykłej potędze…”

Nie byłem w stanie zarejestrować połowy tego, co czytałem, czując, jak drżą mi ręce. Oddech uwiązł mi w gardle z paniki.

„…posiadają zdolność do przybierania całkowicie ludzkiej formy, co sprawia, że nie można ich odróżnić od ludzi…”

Nie byłem w stanie tego przeczytać. Panika zalała moje ciało. Starając się nic po sobie nie pokazać, podniosłem powoli głowę na Penausa, który przyglądał mi się uważnie.

-J-ja… Nie wiem, o co chodzi – wykrztusiłem.

Różdżka w prawej ręce drżała. I jak zwykle, gdy jestem stawiany w sytuacji stresowej, nie jestem sobie w stanie przypomnieć nic więcej poza dziesięcioma podstawowymi zaklęciami, których sam nie wiem, jak mógłbym teraz użyć.

Penaus się uśmiechnął.

Odebrał pergamin z moich drżących palców i złożył go powoli.

To niemożliwe! Przecież Penaus był już wykluczony z grona podejrzanych! Dlaczego teraz wyskakuje z czymś takim!? A ja byłem z nim sam na sam!

\- Och, jestem pewien, że bardzo dobrze się zrozumieliśmy – zauważył spokojnym głosem.

Wstał w tym samym momencie, w którym ja, wskazując różdżką w stronę jego piersi, wyprostowałem się tak gwałtownie, że przewróciłem krzesło.

Penaus jednak podniósł dłonie do góry z przyjaznym uśmiechem.

\- Och, panie Lind. Przez to całe zamieszanie z pana podejrzanym pojawieniem się w szkole od razu na piątym roku, nie podejrzewałem cię przez długi, długi czas o bycie tym, kogo szukam.

\- Czego pan chce!? Kim pan jest!? - zapytałem spanikowany, przeczuwając, że na nic zdają się moje zaprzeczenia. Cofałem się w stronę drzwi, mając nadzieję, że zdążę się stąd wydostać, zanim ten wyciągnie swoją różdżkę.

\- Proszę się nie martwić. - Penaus uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. – Nie jestem tutaj, by wyrządzić ci krzywdę.

Tak... jasne....

Już byłem w połowie drogi do wyjścia. Tak niewiele brakowało!

\- Wiedziałem, że osoba, której szukam, musiała uczęszczać do szkoły magicznej dłużej niż tylko jeden rok. Ale fakt, że najwyraźniej wcześniej byłeś tutaj, podszywając się pod kogoś innego, nie przyszedł mi do głowy.

Żołądek ścisnął mi się w ciasny supeł.

Nie było mowy, bym się teraz obrócił do niego plecami.

\- Drzwi nie są zablokowane. Tylko wyciszone – powiedział mężczyzna, powoli opuszczając dłonie. Nie wiedziałem, co o tym myśleć.

– Nie jestem tutaj, by cię skrzywdzić. Chcę tylko porozmawiać – ciągnął dalej.

Już byłem przy drzwiach i szukałem po omacku klamki.

\- Jestem tutaj z powodu twojej rodziny.

W moim umyśle zapanował chaos, a potem głucha cisza, która opróżniła moją głowę ze wszystkich myśli.

Co?

\- Co? – wykrztusiłem.

Penaus wciąż się uśmiechał.

\- Jestem tutaj z powodu twojej rodziny – powtórzył. - Twoja rodzina szukała cię przez wiele lat - dodał spokojnym, cichym głosem.

Co? O czym on mówi? Jak to… szukała?!

Nie… coś było nie tak! Przez te ostatnie miesiące swojego życia dowiedziałem się, że zarówno w mugolskim, jak i magicznym świecie, nic nie było o istotach podobnych do mnie. A teraz nagle miałbym uwierzyć, że ktoś taki istnieje?

Nacisnąłem klamkę, opadła ona w dół, a drzwi się uchyliły.

\- Koniec roku jest za kilka dni. Zastanów się, co chcesz zrobić z tą informacją. –Usłyszałem jeszcze za sobą, gdy wybiegałem na korytarz z szaleńczo bijącym sercem.

Co to, na Merlina, było?! O co chodziło?!

Musiałem się dostać do Severusa! Musiałem z nim koniecznie porozmawiać!

I wtedy, jakby znikąd, pojawił się Filch.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie krzywo, a ja musiałem się zatrzymać. Miałem wrażenie, że moja twarz nie wygląda na tak przerażoną, na jakiego się czułem w środku.

\- Magiczni panowie będą rządzić!

Obróciłem się gwałtownie na te słowa, zaskoczony, bo nie wydawało mi się, bym miał kogoś teraz za sobą, a to sprawiło, że cały się poderwałem.

Na kinkiecie wisiał mały wąż. Taki, co to może swobodnie schować się w kieszeni. Gad płynnym ruchem zmienił położenie swojego ciała, tak jakby chciał mnie dosięgnąć, by obwinąć się dookoła mojego ramienia. Odruchowo się odsunąłem. - Magiczny pan! Jesteś magicznym panem!

Zbladłem. Drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się i Penaus wypadł na korytarz. Przez jakiś czas we trzech po prostu się na siebie gapiliśmy. Wąż za to zaczął się zsuwać w dół między kamieniami zamku i kierować w moją stronę.

Odbiegłem ile sił w nogach.

Przeskakiwałem po kilka stopni. Przebiegałem przez wszystkie korytarze. Wszedłem nawet dosyć odważnie w jeden ze skrótów, który prowadził wprost pod wejście do komnat Severusa. I już po chwili tam byłem. Otwierałem jego drzwi i wchodziłem do środka.

Czułem, że muszę się z nim właśnie teraz, w tej chwili, zobaczyć.

Jednak na nawoływania nie odpowiadał.

W stanie, w jakim w tamtym momencie byłem, pomyślałem sobie, że nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę. Kolory zawirowały przed moimi oczami. Chwyciłem się ściany, starając się zrozumieć, co się dzieje. I wtedy to poczułem.

To, o czym mówili już kilkukrotnie, zarówno Severus, jak i moi przyjaciele.

Kolory jeszcze bardziej się wyostrzyły, magia swobodnie płynąca dookoła mnie nagle zaczęła do mnie lgnąć i we mnie wsiąkać jak deszcz, który spada na piaszczysty grunt.

Starając się opanować swój oddech, opadłem na kolana.

Nie mogłem zatrzymać mojej przemiany. To wydawało się naturalne i konieczne w tej chwili do zrobienia.

Wkrótce byłem pod oknem, które otworzyłem na oścież, by złapać więcej powietrza.

A kolory były takie piękne! 

Wyciągnąłem dłonie.

Wcale nie musiałem sięgać po tę magię palcami. Wcale nie musiałem jej szarpać i ciągnąć z drugiego końca błoni do siebie, by coś z nią zrobić. Ona sama do mnie lgnęła. Poddawała się mojej woli. Mojej myśli.

Ciepło ogrzało moje ramiona, gdy z świadomością, jak jeszcze nigdy, ściągnąłem do siebie więcej promieni słonecznych.

Wiedziałem, że to fizycznie niemożliwe, by przesunąć słońce. A mimo to, jakimś cudem, potrafiłem nawet złapać coś, co nie miało fizycznej formy i sprawić, by całe moje ciało zalało ciepłe słoneczne światło.

\- Dan?

Obróciłem się w stronę wejścia. Severus podchodził do mnie powoli.

A jego magia, snująca się ciepło czerwonymi wiciami, była tak piękna i tak blisko!

\- Hej, jesteś ze mną, czy znowu cię nie ma? – zapytał zmartwionym głosem, a jego oczy były takie pięknie i ciepłe.

Otworzyłem i zamknąłem usta, nie mówiąc nic.

Jeszcze nigdy tak świadomie nie poddałem się temu procesowi. Czułem czasami jego efekty. Ale to uczucie! Było tak piękne i upajające!

Przysunąłem się do Severusa, obejmując go i otaczając swoim ogonem ze wszystkich stron.

Dotknąłem jego magii, a Severus westchnął.

Chciałem, by mnie poczuł. Chciałem, by poczuł tę panikę, jaka mnie zalała podczas rozmowy z Penausem, to, jak rozpaczliwie chciałem go zobaczyć. Także moje uczucie strachu.

Chciałem, by poczuł, jak i ja poczułem magię.

I Severus to czuł.

W tym samym momencie objął mnie żal, że nie potrafił mi odpowiedzieć w ten sam sposób.

Jak by to było wejść w magię Severusa do tego stopnia? Jak by to było, gdybym nie tylko ja dawał mu poczuć swoją magię, ale i on potrafił mi dać to samo w zamian?

Jego kolory reagowały tylko tym, co sam mu pokazywałem, co sam odczuwałem. Jak byłem podekscytowany, to potrafiłem mu to pokazać dotykiem, a wtedy i on stawał się podekscytowany. To było jak odruch bezwarunkowy. Ale on nie wiedział o co mi chodzi, a ja też do tej pory nie rozumiałem, że potrzebowałem go czuć w ten sposób.

Rozpaczliwie chciałem, by i on pokazał mi swoje uczucia tą samą drogą!

Chwytanie jego magii podczas tych krótkich zbliżeń było niewystarczające.

Chciałem go całego wylizać. Spić z niego wszystką magię i wszystkie uczucia, jakie może mi podarować. Tak mocno tego pragnąłem! Tak bardzo chciałem mieć możliwość zetknięcia się z jego magią zawsze i wszędzie. Nie tylko wtedy, gdy opanowują go silne odczucia podczas seksu.

Ręce mi drżały, gdy coraz mocniej go przytulałem.

\- Dan? - wysapał pytanie w moje włosy.

Nie mógł mi dać tego, czego w tej właśnie chwili pragnąłem.

Rozpłakałem się.

To uczucie było zbyt druzgocące. Czułem się, jakbym miał zaraz rozpaść się na kawałki. Jakby jedynym wyjściem było położyć się i spać do momentu, póki wszystko nie będzie dobrze.

Magia tak pięknie otaczała mnie ze wszystkich stron. Przepełniała mi żyły. Sprawiała, że światło tańczyło na moim języku. A ja nie potrafiłem przestać płakać.

Przytulałem Severusa rozpaczliwie mocno. Nie chciałem tracić z nim kontaktu. Potrzebowałem, by mnie przytulał. Ale to i tak nie było wystarczające.

Serce chciało mi pęknąć w piersi na sprzeczność uczuć, które pożerały moje ciało. Jednoczesną ekscytację magią i przerażającą irytację, że w żaden sposób nie potrafiłem otrzymać tego, czego potrzebowałem.

Ukochany dawał mi tak wiele, a mimo to ja wciąż nie byłem syty.

Odsunąłem się od niego na może pół cala. Tak, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Wydawał się być zmartwiony. Mówił coś, ale słowa do mnie nie docierały.

No cóż.

Może jednak nie byłem w pełni świadomy tego, co się dzieje? Widziałem jego zmartwienie. Szarpnęła mną irytacja na to, że nie zrozumiał tego, co mu pokazywałem swoją magią. Nie musiał się o mnie martwić! Przecież wszystko było dobrze! Przecież powinien zrozumieć, bo pozwalałem mu poczuć to, co i sam czułem.

Westchnąłem ciężko, zrezygnowany i świadom tego, że to nie jego wina, że nie rozumie.

Pogładziłem go po twarzy i przywarłem do jego ust.

Jego smak.

Magia iskrząca się na naszych wargach.

Niczym małe wyładowania elektryczne. Smakował tak cudownie. 

Wsunąłem swoje dłonie pod jego szaty. Zdejmowanie każdej sztuki odzienia. Dotykanie skóry. Wciąż coś gadał, ale nie słuchałem.

Opadłem niżej i zabrałem nas do sypialni.

Smakowanie go ustami.

Ocieranie się, by wymieszać nasze zapachy.

Przyjmowanie go w siebie.

Przytulanie się do szczupłego ciała, gdy uspokajaliśmy nasze oddechy.

Sen.

A wczesnym wieczorem wszystko rozpadło się na kawałki.


	33. Rozdział 31 - Hogwart w płomieniach

****Rozdział XXXI: Hogwart w płomieniach** **

_****Przypominam.** ** _

_Autorka: ** **Fantastmania/Lilka.****_

_Beta: ** **Ahrimanka.****_

_**** _

****SNAPE** **

Jak atrament spadający na biały materiał obrusu, tak w jednej chwili wszystko było czyste i proste, a w następnej przeszywający ból szarpnął moim jestestwem.

Podniosłem się gwałtownie, chwytając się za przedramię i starając opanować początkową panikę. Zerknąłem na zegarek. Dochodziła pora kolacji. Po tym jak spotkałem Dana w swoich komnatach, zajętego kolejnym dziwnym magicznym rytuałem, polegającym na kąpieli w słońcu, wszystko działo się dosyć szybko.

Może powinienem walczyć z nim nieco mocniej? W końcu nie powinno się współżyć z osobą, która nie do końca zdaje się świadoma swoich czynów. Dan jednak wydawał się tego rozpaczliwie potrzebować.

To było takie intensywne i pospieszne. A później po prostu zasnęliśmy. Przespaliśmy obiad. A także prawdopodobnie jeden z egzaminów Dana. I nie przejmowaliśmy się tym, po prostu będąc ze sobą.

Czy gdybym wiedział wcześniej, że właśnie dziś nadejdzie wezwanie, zmieniłbym coś w tym, w jaki sposób spędziliśmy te ostatnie chwile spokoju? Absolutnie nie.

Teraz opuszczenie boku ukochanego i ubranie się w szaty śmierciożercy zdawało się zadaniem zbyt trudnym do wykonania. Dobrze wiedziałem, że jak tylko Czarny Pan mnie zobaczy, otrzymam karę, której perspektywa napełniała mnie dreszczami strachu. Obejrzałem się na partnera i wzdrygnąłem się, gdy dostrzegłem, że jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i wpatrzone we mnie.

Przekląłem się po raz kolejny za to, że pozwoliłem mu zobaczyć skutki ostatniego razu, gdy zawiodłem Czarnego Pana. Marna szansa, by nie zauważył, co się właśnie dzieje.

Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Mrocznego Znaku. Wodził po nim palcami. Pozwoliłem mu na to przez moment.

\- Nie idź - powiedział.

\- Dan. Muszę, przecież…

\- Nie idź. On już wie - przerwał mi stanowczym głosem.

Zielone oczy wpatrywały się wprost we mnie. Źrenica całkowicie zanikła. I tak jak przed kilkoma godzinami, podczas mojego przyjścia tutaj, jego oczy stały się kompletnie, całkowicie zielone. Jakbym patrzył się w samo centrum szmaragdowej czarnej dziury, która pochłaniała mnie bez reszty.

\- Nie wiem dokładnie, co się stało. Ale on dziś się dowiedział. Idą tutaj – wyszeptał bezuczuciowym głosem.

Poczułem się nieco niepewnie.

\- O czym ty mówisz? –wyksztusiłem.

Dan uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem i przekrzywił głowę na bok.

\- Czuję, jak się zbliżają. Odnowiłem osobiście osłony Hogwartu, więc czuję to na swojej skórze, jakby drapali mnie po kręgosłupie paznokciami. Starają się znaleźć lukę, by się tutaj dostać. Zamknąłem szkołę, w tej chwili się tutaj nie dostaną.

Przełknąłem gulę w gardle.

\- Dan...

Wstał. W sekundę zamiast ogona miał nogi i narzucał na siebie szatę.

\- Dan!

Obrócił się w stronę okna, jakby czegoś wypatrując, a później przekrzywił głowę, nasłuchując czegoś, czego ja nie byłem w stanie usłyszeć.

\- Voldemort nadchodzi, Severusie. Idzie tutaj po mnie. Słyszę, jak mnie nawołują. On już wie – powtórzył niepokojąco odległym głosem.

Spojrzał mi w oczy i nagle był ponownie przy mnie, przytulając się mocno.

\- Nie pozwolę, by cię skrzywdził. Zaufaj mi, dobrze?

W odpowiedzi tylko go uściskałem.

XXXxxx

Alarm rozbrzmiał we wszystkich zakątkach Hogwartu prawie w tym samym momencie, w którym dotarliśmy do Wielkiej Sali.

Powiadomiłem już Albusa i resztę grona pedagogicznego poprzez Patronusy.

Uczniowie mieli się udać do swoich dormitoriów, gdzie prefekci mieli stać na straży, czekając na dalsze wytyczne.

Do Wielkiej Sali dotarliśmy wraz z Blackiem i Lupinem, którzy znajdowali się w swoich czworonożnych formach. A gdy tylko tam weszliśmy i upewniliśmy się co do tego, że są tam tylko nauczyciele, Black natychmiast stał się człowiekiem.

Wszyscy mieli na ustach pytanie o powód wszczęcia alarmu.

Dumbledore nakazał stanowczym głosem zachować ciszę i zwrócił się do nas ze zmartwieniem w spojrzeniu.

Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć.

Znak teraz tylko piekł. Wiedziałem jednak, że następne wołanie będzie bardziej bolesne. W tej chwili czarnoksiężnik pozwalał mi tylko nabrać oddech, by zaatakować i bardzo boleśnie mnie ukarać za niestawienie się.

\- To moja wina – padło od mojego kochanka. Dan ściskał palce mojej dłoni tak mocno, jakby chciał ukryć drżenie swoich. Przed wszystkimi starał się grać odważnego i pewnego tego, co mówi.

– Ja… Miałem uważać. Ale nie pilnowałem się wystarczająco. Dziś Penaus mnie zatrzymał po egzaminie z Obrony i… To wszystko było takie zaskakujące… że… nie pilnowałem się.

McGonagall, pewnie tak jak i wszyscy inni, nie wiedziała, o czym on mówi. Ja też nie miałem pojęcia.

A Dan rozejrzał się i ponownie przekrzywił głowę, po raz kolejny nasłuchując czegoś, co nie było przeznaczone dla moich uszu.

Nie podobało mi się to.

Chłopak spojrzał na mnie.

\- Penaus zdążył opuścić szkołę, zanim zablokowałem osłony Hogwartu – powiedział nieco nieprzytomnie. Tak, jakby manipulowanie osłonami było czymś, co potrafi każdy. – Ale Filch… Filch coś wie. On jest gdzieś w zamku.

\- Filch?

Padły zaskoczone pytania z kilku ust.

Poproszono skrzaty o znalezienie i dostarczenie woźnego. W ciągu dwóch minut mężczyzna pojawił się wraz z garbatym skrzatem, który skłonił się i nieco odsunął.

Filch rozglądał się rozbieganymi oczami po naszych twarzach. Zatrzymał spojrzenie na Danie i lekko się uśmiechnął.

Wszyscy to widzieliśmy.

\- Argusie. Mamy do ciebie kilka pytań odnośnie twojej wiedzy na pewien temat – głos Dumbledore’a był spokojny, gdy zbliżył się do woźnego.

\- Pytajcie, o co chcecie. Moja nagroda i tak jest pewna.

Te słowa nie brzmiały ani trochę uspokajająco.

\- Severusie? - Dumbledore spojrzał na mnie stanowczo. Wiedziałem, czego chciał. Najwyraźniej i on, tak jak ja, sądził, że uwierzenie na słowo temu mężczyźnie nie będzie dobrym pomysłem.

Przywołanie Veritaserum z moich kwater nie zajęło nawet trzydziestu sekund.

Wlanie go w gardło poprzez zaciśnięte wargi charłaka kolejne pół minuty.

A kilka oddechów później mieliśmy do dyspozycji jego wyprany z wszelkich emocji głos, odpowiadający na nasze pytania.

\- O jakiej nagrodzie mówiłeś? – zapytałem, zanim ktokolwiek się odezwał. Nie chciałem tracić czasu na podstawowe pytania sprawdzające, czy eliksir działa. Oczywiście, że działał! W końcu sam go uwarzyłem!

Usta Filcha się otworzyły, z kącika warg teraz nieco bezwładnego mężczyzny wypłynęło trochę śliny,.

\- Moc. Obiecał mi stać się czarodziejem.

\- Kto ci obiecał? – wykrzyknął Black.

\- Czarny Pan... – wyksztusił z siebie woźny przez rozchylone wargi, a ślina pociekła mu z ust, płynąc po podbródku.

Lupin warknął, a ja rozdarłem szatę charłaka. Z kieszeni wypadło kilka magicznych pieczęci i rozsypało się po podłodze. Dan spoglądał na to wyraźnie zszokowany, choć nie rozumiałem, dlaczego. Skupiłem się na znalezieniu tego, co najważniejsze. Nie było Mrocznego Znaku. Za to w kieszeni ukrywał się bardzo mały, nie grubszy niż palec, wąż. Nie przyglądając mu się, spetryfikowałem gada i zamknąłem go w słoiku, odsyłając następnie do kwater.

Wąż nie wróżył dobrze. Wiedziałem już, o co chodziło. Ale musiałem i tak się upewnić.

\- Co miałeś zrobić w zamian za moc? – dopytywałem zaniepokojony.

\- Znaleźć lamię. Pół-wężą, pół-ludzką istotę.

Półprzytomny wzrok skierował się na Dana.

Przez chwilę Filch wyglądał, jakby się zmagał z czymś w swoim ciele, wyginając się w łuk, ale zaraz opadł na krzesło ponownie.

\- Używałeś do tego węża. Chodziłeś po szkole i nasłuchiwałeś, czy ktoś nie reaguje na jego syczenie, tak?

Spojrzałem na młodego gryfona, który miał opuszczone ramiona. Musiał zareagować mimowolnie i się wydało. Potwierdziło się to, gdy chłopak ze smutną miną skinął głową.

\- To moja wina – wyszeptał teraz, spuszczając wzrok i drżąc. – Nie zauważyłem sygnałów. Nie domyśliłem się, co oznaczają! Jakiś czas temu na lekcji uczyliśmy się o magicznych pieczęciach.

Podszedł i zebrał kilka pergaminów, które wysypały się spod szaty Filcha, przyglądając się im ze zgrozą.

\- Wtedy prawie to do mnie dotarło. Profesor mówiła o tym, że odpowiednio napisane przez czarodzieja runy, mogą być używane nawet przez mugoli. I dostrzegłem, że po użyciu pieczęci w konkretny sposób, magia się wypala i nie widzę więcej pasm kolorów, które mogłyby mi powiedzieć, że użyto magii.

Dan zacisnął dłonie na pieczęciach i spojrzał na Filcha przerażonymi oczami.

\- Dostałeś te pieczęci! Cały czas współpracowałeś ze śmierciożercami! – wrzasnął, szeroko otwierając oczy. – To przez ciebie pojawiły się pająki w Hogwarcie i to ty zmusiłeś akromantule do zaatakowania uczniów w Zakazanym Lesie!

Woźny pod wpływem eliksiru prawdy nie mógł odpowiedzieć precyzyjnie na te oskarżenia. Wił się i skręcał w bólach i mimo że chciałbym go takim zostawić, musiałem poznać prawdę. Przeredagowałem pytania w ten sposób, by wymusić odpowiedzi.

\- Musieliśmy oddzielić część pająków od ich kolonii, by móc doczepić do nich pieczęci – wyjęczał Filch. Po czym zaczął sapać. Spojrzał w sufit i uśmiechnął się niepokojąco, jak szaleniec. – Podstawienie dwójki uczniów jako ich zwierzynę pozwoliło nam skutecznie wykonać zadanie i zniknąć, zanim ktokolwiek się pojawił.

\- To pozwoliło im na przetransportowanie akromantul do zamku –wyszeptała McGonagal ze zgrozą.

\- Akromantule znajdują się w Zakazanym Lesie – zauważył Dumbledore ze smutkiem. – Mieszkając, teoretycznie, na terenie należącym do osłon Hogwartu, dlatego właśnie bez problemu potrafiliście ustalić, jakich pieczęci należało użyć, by przenieść je wprost do zamku. Dzięki odpowiednim runom byłoby to podobne do zwykłego zaklęcia przyzywającego.

Filch zaśmiał się niepokojąco głośno i urywanie, jakby jego oddech był ucinany, zanim wydał z siebie dźwięk do końca.

Spoglądając na tego parszywego charłaka, potrafiłem sobie też dopowiedzieć, jak ten gnojek dowiedział się o lamii, przebywającej na terenie szkoły. Podczas gdy Dan odnawiał osłony szkoły, Dumbledore przypilnował, by każdy posiadający magię znajdował się z dala od chłopaka. Filch jednak nie władał magią. Musiał wtedy gdzieś go dostrzec. Może nie chciał się wychylać i wystarczyło mu tylko rzucenie okiem. Zapewne parszywy charłak przestraszył się na sam widok wężego ogona i uciekł. Jednak przekazał niejasne informacje Czarnemu Panu.

Dlatego właśnie Czarny Pan wiedział, że na terenie szkoły znajduję się lamia, ale nie wiedział, w jakim wieku i jakiej jest płci.

Musiałem wiedzieć jeszcze jedną rzecz, więc nie skupiałem się na kolejnych konkluzjach McGonagall, zaniepokojonym dyrektorze czy warczącym gardłowo Lupinie, stroszącym sierść w lekkim oddaleniu. Odkąd wilkołak został zamknięty w ciele zwierzęcia i nie potrafił się komunikować za pomocą słów, starał się okazywać swoje zdanie w każdy inny możliwy sposób. A teraz chyba chciał wszystkim zakomunikować, że chętnie by rozszarpał woźnego na strzępy.

\- Co z tym wszystkim ma wspólnego Penaus?

Filch zachwiał się na krześle. Zamrugał. I wypluł z siebie:

\- Nie wiem. Kilka razy wydawało mi się, że zareagował na syczenie węża, ale nie mogłem znaleźć jasnego potwierdzenia. Jednak z tym chłopakiem było inaczej. On zareagował. Wiedziałem już, że to on. Śledziłem go przez ostatnie dni. Wiem, gdzie chodzi, wiem, gdzie sypia. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Znalazłem go, więc Czarny Pan mnie wynagrodzi. Będę miał moc. - Jego spojrzenie spoczęło na mnie. - A ciebie zabije.

Zamknąłem oczy na chwilę. Napiąłem się lekko, gdy poczułem dłoń kochanka na ramieniu.

\- Oni już tutaj są – powiedział cicho.

XXX

Filcha odesłaliśmy i zamknęliśmy na cztery spusty. Uczniowie młodszych roczników mieli zostać ewakuowani. Wielu pełnoletnich uczniów na wieść o zbliżającym się niebezpieczeństwie zadeklarowało chęć uczestnictwa w bitwie. I mimo że nauczyciele nie mogli obiecać, że pomoc przybędzie na czas, nie wszyscy zdecydowali się na ewakuację.

Było już po godzinach pracy ministerstwa, i mimo że Dumbledore wysłał wiadomość z prośbą o pomoc, to niezwykle kłopotliwym będzie zebranie wystarczającej ilości aurorów zdolnych do walki.

Podczas gdy Dumbledore wysyłał wiadomość za wiadomością przez kominek, Dan siedział obok niego z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy, najwyraźniej będąc już w stanie na tyle elastycznie operować barierą Hogwartu, że otwierał i zamykał połączenie Fiuu bez konieczności używania przy tym różdżki.

Dyrektor tego nie skomentował w żaden sposób.

Problemem pozostawało, jakim cudem mieliśmy odesłać aż tylu uczniów niezauważenie w bezpieczne miejsce. I jak sprowadzić aurorów oraz członków Zakonu, tak by śmierciożercy tego nie wykryli.

Black przypomniał o tajnych przejściach, ale wybranie konkretnego z nich zajęło trochę czasu.

Dumbledore w końcu zaaprobował to najdłuższe z nich. Prowadzące aż za wzgórza i ciągnące się kilkanaście mil pod ziemią.

Na miotłach kilku sprawnych uczniów mogłoby pewnie dolecieć na koniec tunelu w pięć-dziesięć minut. Mogła być to także alternatywna możliwość dla aurorów, tak by i ci mogli się dostać do zamku.

Akcja ewakuacyjna ruszyła pełną parą.

Problem stanowili ślizgoni. Jako jedyni mieli być wysyłani do domów z mojego tajnego mieszkania w Hogsmade, z którego korzystałem tylko wtedy, gdy udawałem się na spotkania śmierciożerców. Drzwi były od zewnątrz zapieczętowane moją magią, więc dopóki nie zginę, nikt stamtąd nie wyjdzie, a zablokowanie Fiuu skutecznie też zamknie ślizgonów w środku.

Atak rozpoczął się, jeszcze zanim pojawiło się jakiekolwiek wsparcie. I wtedy, gdy dopiero połowa uczniów, mających opuścić zamek, weszła w przejście. Pierwsze uderzenie magii zadrapało osłony Hogwartu. Dan zadrżał i obrócił się w stronę błoni, a w tej samej chwili we wszystkich zamkowych kątach rozbrzmiał szyderczy głos.

\- Chyba zapukałem wystarczająco głośno? Może mnie wpuścicie? Nieładnie pozwalać tak czekać gościom na zewnątrz – wysyczał wysoki głos, dobrze mi znany ze spotkań śmierciożerców. Dźwięk wydawał się docierać przez przestrzeń wprost do mojego ucha, tak jakby czarnoksiężnik stał tuż za mną.

Dan złapał moją dłoń. Odwzajemniłem uścisk.

Dumbledore, wyprostowany jak struna, podszedł do wrót i otworzył je.

Na błoniach, tuż poza granicami barier Hogwartu, stały setki postaci w czarnych szatach.

Armia Voldemorta przybyła.

Xxxx

Armia Voldemorta stała na granicy barier Hogwartu w pełni gotowa do działania. Tak, jakby śmierciożercy kompletnie nie zastanawiali się nad tym, że sytuacja zmierza do jednoznacznego zaatakowania szkoły pełnej dzieci. Osłony kiedyś stworzone przez Dana błyszczały mocnym światłem, odgradzając zdeterminowanych do odparcia ataku małolatów, przeciwko śmierciożercom.

Mój kochanek stał obok mnie, wyglądając na iście przerażonego. Jego ciało drżało, a twarz była niezwykle blada. Wyciągnąłem dłoń i delikatnie chwyciłem jego palce, ściskając go za rękę. Jego zielone, błyszczące jak w gorączce oczy, spojrzały na mnie z przestrachem. Miałem ochotę go teraz przytulić.

Syknąłem, gdy Znak zapiekł mnie w odpowiedzi na gniew Czarnego Pana i podniosłem wzrok. Voldemort. Widziałem go nawet stąd. Jego uśmiech był pewny siebie. Obok niego stały dwie podejrzane postacie, ubrane w krótkie czerwone szaty. Dan cofnął się, opierając o moje ramię.

\- Poddajcie się i oddajcie tego, który nie należy do was, a oszczędzicie sobie ofiar - zabrzmiał bezuczuciowy głos czarnoksiężnika, roznoszący się echem przez błonia i trafiający wprost do głowy każdego z mieszkańców zamku.

Miałem ochotę wziąć Dana i uciec z tego pola bitwy. Nie mogli nas zmusić do walki! Mogłem go ocalić!

Przełknąłem, starając się zniwelować suchość w ustach. Bariera były potężne. Dan miał taką moc i dzięki jego wkładowi były twarde jak stalowy mur. Wytrzymają.

\- Odejdź stąd i zabierz swoich popleczników - Dumbledore odpowiedział pewnym głosem.

\- Jesteś zapewne świadom konsekwencji swoich słów? Przyszliśmy tylko po jedną osobę. Nic więcej. Potem odejdziemy.

Dawno nie słyszałem tak słabo ukrytego kłamstwa. Jasne było dla wszystkich, że Czarny Pan nie ma najmniejszej chęci zawrócić, nawet jeśli spełnilibyśmy jego żądanie. Przybył tutaj dzisiaj, aby podbijać. Nikt nie organizował całej armii tylko po to, aby zdobyć jedną osobę. Wciąż zalewał mnie zimny pot na myśl, co by się stało, gdyby Filch jednak dorwał Dana. Ale byliśmy tutaj. Przetrwamy to.

\- Severusie… - Usłyszałem cichy, drżący szept.

Chłopak patrzył się na mnie szeroko otwartymi, przerażonymi oczami.

\- Oni mnie wołają.

To „oni” zabrzmiało tak złowieszczo, że poczułem, jakbym się zapadał.

\- Jacy „oni”, Dan? O kim ty mówisz?

Nie zwracałem już najmniejszej uwagi na dyskusję Dumbledore’a i Voldemorta. Jeżeli coś będzie groziło Danowi, to niezależnie od tego, jak to się skończy, wezmę go i wyniosę stąd, choćby i siłą. 

\- Śnią mi się w nocy. Wołali mnie. A teraz tu są. - Brzmiał na przerażonego. – Wołają mnie.

\- Nie idź. Niezależnie, czego by nie mówili! – wykrzyknąłem bardziej niż przerażony.

Chwyciłem jego dłoń i zacząłem ciągnąć w stronę wrót zamkowych. Wystarczy, że dostaniemy się do jakiegoś kominka i w jednej chwili będziemy oddaleni setki kilometrów od tego szaleństwa. Niech cholera weźmie cały ten zamek i jego mieszkańców.

Nagle jednak Dan zamarł, jakby jego nogi wrosły w ziemię. Wydawało mi się, że chciał zaprotestować przeciwko moim staraniom wyciągnięcia go stąd. Jednak gdy spojrzałem za siebie, na jego twarz, zamarłem. Dan spoglądał w kierunku śmierciożerców, a jego spojrzenie było utkwione w dwóch postaciach, które wysunęły się naprzód, niezatrzymywane przez nikogo. W ciszy, jaka rozbrzmiała po ostatnich słowach Czarnego Pana, rozległy się syczące dźwięki mowy węży. Szarpnąłem Dana za dłoń, chcąc go zmusić, aby się ruszył, ten jednak ani drgnął.

Wyciągnąłem więc różdżkę i stanąwszy przed kochankiem, skierowałem ją w stronę dwóch zakapturzonych postaci.

Te cały czas mówiły coś syczącym językiem, a Dan ich słuchał. Nie powinien ich słuchać.

\- Nie zbliżajcie się! - wrzasnąłem głośno i z ulgą dostrzegłem, że zarówno Black, jak i Remus, i Dumbledore, stanęli bliżej nas w milczącym wsparciu. Nie miałem pojęcia, co się działo i nie podobało mi się to.

Postacie zatrzymały się ledwo o krok przed barierą ochronną i zdjęły nakrycia głowy.

Byli to młodzi ludzie, kobieta i mężczyzna. Z jednej strony wydawali się być całkowicie różni, a z drugiej było coś, co ich łączyło. Kobieta miała krwiście czerwone oczy i czarne włosy oraz oblicze o ostrych rysach twarzy. Jakby była przepełniona niszczycielskim gniewem. Mężczyzna miał jasne blond włosy i niezwykle dziwny odcień błękitu oczu, coś między fioletem a błękitem nieba. On w przeciwieństwie do kobiety miał twarz modelowo idealną. Jakby wyciętą wprost z katalogu mugolskich mężczyzn, prezentujących się dobrze w garniturach.

Jednak to, co ich łączyło, nie było tylko językiem węży, jakim się posługiwali, a czymś zaskakująco znajomym. W ich kolorze oczu i aurze, która ich otaczała, było coś takiego, co nasuwało od razu wspomnienia z epizodów niezwykłej aktywności magicznej, jaką można było zaobserwować u Dana.

Siła magiczna oplatała ich prawie materialną poświatą. Byli przerażająco potężni.

Spojrzałem na chłopaka, który słuchał uważnie słów tamtej dwójki. Patrząc się na nich bez mrugania powiekami, wyglądał na niepokojąco zahipnotyzowanego.

\- Dan. Nie słuchaj ich. Słyszysz mnie? - Zacisnąłem dłonie na jego ramionach, chcąc zmusić, by spojrzał mi w twarz. Nic do niego nie docierało.

Mężczyzna podniósł wolnym gestem dłoń w górę i nagle coś przepłynęło dziwną magią po osłonie szkoły. I przesunęło się za nią. Słyszałem kilka spanikowanych krzyków, gdy uczniowie, nieco spłoszeni, cofnęli się, a ja ścisnąłem dłoń chłopaka mocniej.

Co to za cholerstwo! Magia, której użył mężczyzna, nic sobie nie robiła z bariery Hogwartu! Mimo że ta wciąż stała, jego czar przez nią przeszedł!

Dan zdawał się w końcu budzić z letargu. Jak tylko zobaczył, co się dzieje, objął mnie i poczułem, jak uaktywnia swoją zdolność, szarpiąc za magię. Dziwne wyładowania elektrostatyczne, wcześniej pełznące po trawie niczym fala tsunami, zatrzymały się, znikając .

Para przed barierą znowu coś powiedziała głośno i Dan sapnął.

\- DAN! - Chwyciłem go za ramię, a ten spojrzał na mnie załzawionymi oczami.

\- Muszę iść – wyszeptał przez pobladłe wargi.

\- Co?

\- Oni zostawią was w spokoju, jeżeli z nimi pójdę. To, co zrobił ten mężczyzna, to tylko ostrzeżenie. Mogą się bez problemu przebić się przez osłonę. – Brzmiał na spanikowanego i przestraszonego. Nie powinien taki być. Był przy moim boku! Powinien czuć się przy mnie bezpiecznie! Byłem tutaj, by go bronić!

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz! – wrzasnąłem, zaciskając palce na jego prawym ramieniu.

Po policzku Dana spłynęły łzy.

\- Muszę iść –wyszlochał, gładząc mnie po twarzy wolną dłonią, a jego oczy były pełne niewypowiedzianych uczuć.

\- Gdziekolwiek ty idziesz, ja idę z tobą - zażądałem.

Spojrzałem na dwie istoty, które chciały mi odebrać moje życie. Z ich twarzy nic nie można było wyczytać. Dobrze ich widziałem, mimo że od jednego krańca dziedzińca na drugi, gdzie przebiegała granica, był dosyć spory kawałek.

\- Nie pozwalam ci odejść.

Dan spojrzał na mnie z przestrachem, a potem na osoby przysłuchujące się tej konwersacji.

\- Poradzimy sobie, Dan - zapewniła Hermiona.

\- Nie musisz z nimi iść - dodał młody Weasley.

Chłopak pokręcił głową.

\- Oni nie są z Voldemortem. Oni są tu ze względu na mnie.

\- Chyba im nie wierzysz - warknąłem. – Nigdzie nie idziesz.

Ponownie zakryłem go swoim ciałem, celując różdżką we wroga, który chciał odebrać mi ukochanego.

\- Nie weźmiecie go. On nie należy do was!

Istoty syknęły, a ja poczułem, jak mój Mroczny Znak rozpala nagły ból. Wrzasnąłem.

\- Dosyć! – Voldemort najwyraźniej uznał, że musi się do tej dyskusji włączyć, i choć na pewno nie słyszał, o czym rozmawiałem z kochankiem, to na pewno widział moją niechęć w oddaniu Dana.

Ramię przeszył mi koszmarny ból. Nie dało rady tego zignorować. Nie miałem pojęcia, że Mroczny Znak może wywoływać aż tyle cierpienia. Zawsze bolał podczas wezwań, ale nigdy tak, że miałem ochotę odciąć sobie rękę bez znieczulenia.

Dan natychmiast do mnie przypadł, patrząc na mnie z obawą.

\- Nie pozwalam, by cię zabrali - wysyczałem przez zęby, zaciskając dłonie na jego ramieniu tak dotkliwie, że na pewno zrobiłem mu tym krzywdę. Wyczytując ból z jego twarzy, poluźniłem uścisk i przygarnąłem go do siebie, obejmując.

\- Nie oddam go! - warknąłem w stronę dziwnych istot, kierując w ich stronę różdżkę.

Jednak ból, który mnie tym razem zaatakował, był niszczący.

Dan, bezradny i przerażony, opadł obok mnie na kolana.

Voldemort wbijał we mnie wzrok płonących nienawiścią oczu. To on mnie krzywdził.

Wciąż stał poza granicą. Ale wiedziałem, że czekał na jakiś niemy sygnał, by przejść do ataku. Dwie postacie, mówiące językiem węży, postąpiły bliżej, prawie przekraczając linię bariery. Ich oczy zdawały się świecić złowieszczo wśród cieni zapadającego zmierzchu. Kochanek, nachylający się nade mną, nie widział tego. Za nim dostrzegłem Dumbledorea i pysk wilczej formy Lupina.

Wiedziałem, że mam sporą widownię, ale nie mogłem powstrzymać swoich krzyków.

Mimo że sam słaniałem się na nogach, przesunąłem Dana za siebie. Nie byłem w stanie unieść różdżki, a słowa na pewno by mi się i tak pomieszały, bo w bólu nigdy nie potrafiłem skupić się na tyle, by rzucić jakiekolwiek skomplikowane zaklęcie. Mimo to zasłoniłem go sobą.

Zobaczyłem wiele osób stających nagle przed nami.

Widziałem warczącego groźnie jeszcze w animagicznej postaci Blacka i wielkiego wilka Lupina. McGonagall oraz uspokajającą potęga Dumbledore'a. Ron i Hermiona dotykali ramion Dana, coś do niego mówiąc. Nie miałem pojęcia, co.

Wciąż tak naprawdę nie wiedzieliśmy dlaczego Voldemort nie atakował. Dlaczego czekał na to, by Dan przeszedł za osłonę do tej dwójki obcych.

Z bardzo dużym prawdopodobieństwem mieli oni coś wspólnego z pojawieniem się lami na tym świecie. Jednak byli po stronie Voldemorta. Nie wolno im było zabrać chłopaka! W głowie pojawiały się mi przerażające wizje tego, że kochanek, zabrany przez nich, będzie poddawany tysiącom potwornych eksperymentów.

Jasne było, że kogoś takiego jak Dan nie zabito by od razu. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by go zabrali.

\- Severusie. Proszę. Czuję, że oni mogą wam zrobić wielką krzywdę, jeżeli ich nie posłucham – nalegał Dan. - Ich magia jest w jakiś sposób całkowicie inna niż was wszystkich.

Nie byłem w stanie odpowiedzieć.

\- Zrozum. Jeżeli oni włączą się do bitwy, nie macie szans na zwycięstwo. – Jego oczy były pełne łez, gdy spoglądał mi w twarz. – Są potężni, Gdyby się włączyli do walki, przegralibyśmy. Jedyna szansa w tym, że ich stąd odciągnę. Wtedy wasza walka będzie miała jakiś sens.

Otworzyłem zaciśnięte szczęki, nie byłem jednak w stanie ponownie nic powiedzieć. Czułem, jak moje ciało się wygina i wrzasnąłem.

Dan zmartwiony spojrzał na mój Znak.

Jego dłonie zaczęły przesuwać się po mojej skórze, a wzrok wciąż miał smutny. Czułem, jak ból odchodzi. Nie trwało to długo, może tylko trzy jego przesunięcia palcem, ale to wystarczyło. Ból odszedł, a ja zwaliłem się na ziemię obok ludzi patrzących na mnie. Dopiero teraz zorientowałem się, że Hermiona podtrzymuje moja głowę.

Dan się uśmiechnął i wstał, jakby zrozumiał coś, co mu umykało.

\- Tyle dobrego w tym ataku Voldemorta, że byłem w stanie teraz pochwycić jego magię i wyciągnąć ją z twojej ręki.

Stęknąłem, starając się usiąść, ale Dan już wstał i skierował się w dół zbocza.

Usłyszałem, jak ktoś krzyknął jego imię, ale sam byłem skupiony bardziej na tym, by unieść się na nogi i wstać, niż na źródle tego dźwięku. Chłopak się ode mnie oddalał. Wydawało mi się przez mgnienie oka, jakby powiedział coś do dyrektora i jeszcze raz zerknął w moim kierunku pięknymi zielonymi oczami. A później już nie był w zasięgu moich dłoni.

Nie tylko ja chciałem pobiec za gryfonem, jednak silne zaklęcie Dumbledore’a sprawiło, że wszyscy zamarli w miejscu na kilka ważnych w tym momencie sekund, a Dan zdążył w tym czasie odejść już za daleko.

Odepchnąłem starucha i upadłem na kolana, niezgrabie podnosząc się zaraz potem, by iść za moim ukochanym. Jednak Dumbledore mnie zatrzymał uściskiem na ramieniu i pokręcił głową. Miałem gdzieś jego zdanie! Musiałem się przedostać dalej!

Wyciągnąłem z szat eliksir wzmacniający i wypiłem go. To pozwoli mi stanąć na nogi. A musiałem być skupiony i sprawny. Zanim mój wzrok na nowo się wyostrzył, Dan był już za daleko ode mnie i za blisko nich.

Czułem, jakbym się zapadał. Chciałem za nim biec!

\- Dan! – wrzasnąłem.

xxxxXXXX

****Dan** **

Kobieta miała znajomo krwisto czerwone oczy i twarz, którą już wielokrotnie widywałem w swoich koszmarach. Przybywała czasami na jawie, czasami wśród sennych mar. Znałem jej twarz i coś pełnego okrucieństwa w oczach, co wybudzało mnie w nocy. Trwało to długie miesiące, a jeszcze wcześniej ukazywała mi się w płomieniach kominka.

Czy znałem ją wcześniej? Czy to ktoś z mojego wczesnego dzieciństwa, kogo twarz do tego stopnia zapadła mi w pamięć, że potrafiła mnie dręczyć nawet po tylu latach?

Ale kobieta nie wydawała się być taka stara. Mimo że była przerażająca niczym wojowniczka, która właśnie opuściła pole bitwy, niosąc odrąbaną głowę przeciwnika w ręce, to wyglądała na niewiele starszą ode mnie. Już ten mężczyzna, patrzący na mnie nieruchomym spojrzeniem, wydawał się być w bardziej odpowiednim wieku, by mieć coś wspólnego z moim pojawieniem się na świecie.

\- Jestem tutaj. Nie krzywdźcie moich przyjaciół! – powiedziałem, absolutnie nie mając w tamtym momencie pojęcia, że posługiwałem się mową węży. Pewnie Severus mógłby mi to uświadomić. Niestety, mój ukochany pozostał na górze.

Nie obejrzałem się, by nie stracić odwagi i nie zawrócić.

Wiedziałem, co muszę zrobić. Przez to, że stawiałem na nowo barierę Hogwartu, bardzo wyraźnie czułem ją całym sobą. I teraz też jak nikt inny wiedziałem, jak to wykorzystać.

Podświadomie czułem, co muszę zrobić. Magia zdawała się mi podpowiadać sposób na to, jak mógłbym wszystkich uratować.

Wzrok kobiety był nieruchomy. Niczym tygrys, przyczajony na swoją ofiarę. Nie widziałeś w oczach tego drapieżnika żadnego sygnału na to, że zaraz może zaatakować, a mgnienie oka później zaciskał swoje zęby na twoim karku. Kobieta przekrzywiła głowę, jakby czegoś nasłuchiwała i zmrużyła oczy. Spojrzała wzdłuż mojego ciała i skupiła wzrok na moich dłoniach.

Od momentu, w którym opuściłem przyjaciół, zacząłem wprowadzać w życie swój ostatni plan. Moje palce szarpały za wstęgi magii, znajdujące się w pobliżu, zbierając je, a wzrokiem wyszukiwałem kolejnych wstęg kolorów, które również musiałem pochwycić.

Jeszcze tylko moment. Wciąż stałem w granicach osłony. Ledwo oddech od tej dwójki, emanującej potężną magią. Voldemort, mrużący oczy w moim kierunku, stał wraz ze swoją armią kilka kroków dalej i obserwował mnie głodnym, pożądliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Masz bardzo ciekawą magię. - Padło z ust mężczyzny, a ja poczułem zimny pot na plecach.

Czy oni wiedzieli, co ja robię? Widzieli? Jak? Przecież według tego, co mi było wiadome, nikt nie mógł zobaczyć magii.

\- DAN!

To był Severus. Obejrzałem się. Nie mogłem inaczej. Black i Dumbledore trzymali słaniającego się na nogach mężczyznę, a Lupin patrzył w moją stronę wielkimi smutnymi oczami.

Poświęciłem sekundę, by spotkać się z jego wzrokiem, po czym spojrzałem na Voldemorta i jego przerażającą armię, stojącą niebezpiecznie blisko bariery. Czekali na to, aż przez nią przejdę. Czarny Pan uśmiechał się paskudnie, jakby wiedział, że już wygrał.

Niedoczekanie twoje! Szarpnąłem za kolejne snopy iskier magii, spoglądając ponownie na dwójkę przede mną. Musiałem ich zagadać. Tak, by pozwolili mi zrobić to, co zaplanowałem.

Jednak oni stali spokojnie. Nie ruszali się ani o cal, obserwując moje ruchy. Naprawdę wiedzieli, co robię?! Poczułem zimny dreszcz i prawie się cofnąłem. Nie zareagowali. Zdawało się, że… pozwalają mi na dokończenie tego, co zacząłem. Jakby byli zainteresowani tym, czego mogę dokonać.

\- Znaliśmy kiedyś kogoś, kto potrafił robić to, co ty – powiedział nagle mężczyzna. Nie chciałem pozwolić się rozproszyć, ale poczułem, że powinienem wysłuchać tego, co mają do powiedzenia.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówicie – wyszeptałem, błagając w duchu Dumbledore’a, by powstrzymał wszystkich, tak jak go o to prosiłem.

\- Tak. Nawet dwie takie osoby. - Głos kobiety był zachrypnięty. Poczułem dreszcz na plecach.

\- Czy to istotne, by teraz o tym rozmawiać?

Nie patrzyłem jej w twarz. Bałem się. O wiele łatwiej było mi się skoncentrować, gdy między jednym szarpnięciem magii emanującej tym samym kolorem co Mroczny Znak a drugim, zerkałem na oblicze mężczyzny, zamiast na nią.

\- Zdaje się, że to dosyć istotne w tym momencie. W końcu właśnie z tego powodu tutaj jesteśmy - powiedział.

\- Nie rozumiem.

Jeszcze trochę…

\- Na imię ci Dan, prawda? - Kobieta wepchnęła się tuż przed moją głowę, zmuszając mnie tym samym, by nasze oczy się spotkały.

Jęknąłem, zaciskając na chwilę pięści w nieodpowiednim momencie i kilka nitek magii, które już pochwyciłem, uciekło. Prędko je złapałem pospiesznymi ruchami palców. To, co robiłem, wyglądało dla postronnych pewnie tak, jakbym grał na niewidzialnej harfie, szarpiąc niewidoczne struny.

\- Dan, tak. Mam na imię Dan – wyksztusiłem, czując zimny pot spływający mi po plecach.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się tak szeroko, jakby jej usta sięgały od ucha do ucha.

_Dumbledore. Błagam. Powstrzymaj wszystkich… błagam._

_Severusie. Nie biegnij za mną._

_Uciekajcie do zamku._

_Błagam._

Skandowałem w myślach.

\- Ja mam na imię Echidna – przedstawiła się kobieta, wciąż z tym przerażającym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Wiesz, że to imię bogini zniszczenia?

Och… doskonale mogłem sobie to wyobrazić.

\- Pójdę z wami – powiedziałem, przełykając. – Tylko… - Słowa uwięzły mi w gardle.

Dotarło do mnie, że już kończę i zaraz będę musiał wyjść za barierę i oddać się w ręce tej kobiety, zdającej się mieć szpony zamiast palców. Musiało się udać. Na pewno się uda. W końcu znałem już wszystkie runy, które wypisałem na wrotach Hogwartu. Znałem magię, zarówno tę, co unosiła się w powietrzu, jak i tę, która sięgała wprost ku ziemi. Uczyłem się o niej. Wiedziałem, co robię. Albo przynajmniej miałem taką nadzieję…

\- Pójdę z wami - zacząłem ponownie, ściskając już wszystkie nici kolorów w dłoniach, tak jak chciałem. Moje ręce drżały. Musiałem teraz po prostu zrobić krok. – Tylko musicie mi obiecać, że nie skrzywdzicie nikogo z moich bliskich w Hogwarcie.

Oczy kobiety się rozszerzyły, a jej twarz wyglądała jak u kogoś obłąkanego.

\- Och, o to już nie musimy się martwić – powiedziała i nagle jej ręka wystrzeliła w przód. Prawie puściłem to, co trzymałem w dłoniach, świadom, że właśnie przebiła barierę Hogwartu swoimi palcami, jakby jej wcale tam nie było i chwyciła moją bluzę. Spojrzałem zszokowany na kobietę, gdy ta przyciągnęła mnie do siebie, wyciągając poza barierę. - O to chyba zatroszczyłeś się już sam…

\- Odwrót do zamku! - Krzyk Dumbledore był donośny.

\- Atakować! - syknął Voldemort w tej samej chwili.

Widziałem, jak kobieta wyciąga przed siebie dłoń, którą mnie nie trzymała, a jej oczy zabłysły jak rozżarzone do czerwoności węgle.

Przerażony patrzyłem, jak całość polany przeszył ogień. Między moimi przyjaciółmi a barierą Hogwartu, w górę uniosła się tak wielka, niebezpieczna pożoga ognia, że mimo iż byłem od tego daleko, to i tak poczułem żar na policzkach.

Smierciożercy zaatakowali osłonę, a to uderzyło mnie niczym obuch prosto w brzuch. Słyszałem przerażone wrzaski ludzi, którzy w panice przed potwornymi płomieniami uciekali do zamku. Widziałem, że starali się je zgasić wodą, ale nieskutecznie. Wśród krzyków nie można było usłyszeć nic spójnego.

Zaciskając dłonie jeszcze mocniej, z przerażeniem spojrzałem na uśmiechającą się obłąkańczo Echidne. Nie rozumiałem tego. Jakim cudem potrafiła wysłać magię poza osłony tak, jakby wcale ich nie było?

\- Obiecałaś! – wrzasnąłem. – Zostaw moich przyjaciół!

Przekrzywiła głowę i spoglądała na mnie twarzą niepokojąco pozbawianą wszystkich ludzkich emocji.

To taką ją widziałem. Dokładnie taki wyraz twarzy miała, gdy spoglądała na mnie z ognia podczas odległych snów, poruszonych płomieniami.

Była przerażająca.

Dłonie mężczyzny nagle objęły mnie od tyłu, przyciągając do jego piersi i zatrzymując w mocnym uścisku.

\- Po prostu patrz – powiedział wprost do mojego ucha.

Mimo że wciąż zaciskałem dłonie w ostatniej nadziei, że mój plan powiedzie się chociaż w minimalnym stopniu, to moje bezgraniczne przerażenie nie malało. Ogień wznosił się coraz wyżej. Nie można już było zobaczyć ani wrót, ani nikogo na błoniach. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Hogwart płonął.

Miałem nadzieję, że wszyscy zdążyli uciec do zamku… Dzięki podziemnym przejściom powinni dać radę uciec.

Wysoki, obcy mężczyzna przyciskał mnie do swojej piersi jedną ręką, ale dostrzegłem wyraźnie, jak podniósł swoją lewą dłoń, coś szepcząc.

Coś, co było kolejnym objawem przerażającej magii, zabłysło w jego kolorach. Impuls elektryczny ugodził barierę Hogwartu z siłą i szybkością błyskawicy. Skórcz bólu uszczypnął mój kręgosłup i wrzasnąłem, wyginając swoje ciało.

Tylko kątem oka dostrzegłem, że kolor bariery zmienił się wyraźnie.

Co jest... to było coś…

Poczułem łzy na policzkach.

Wszystko przepadło! Chciałem, by każdy, kto atakował barierę Hogwartu, został pozbawiony magii. To wykluczyłoby wszystkich, którzy przyczyniliby się w jakikolwiek sposób do upadnięcia osłony. Jednak teraz wszystko się zmieniło!

Wiedziałem, że Voldemort nie uczestniczył w natarciu i na niewiele zdałby się mój desperacki atak. Byłem jednak pewien, że przynajmniej kilku śmierciożerców dosięgłyby moje plany.

Śmierciożercy zawyli z uciechy i ruszyli do przodu. Widziałem już, jak pierwsi z nich bez trudu przechodzą przez osłonę, biegnąc w stronę Hogwartu. Ogień stworzony przez demonicę wygasł nagle jak zdmuchnięta świeca, pozwalając postaciom ubranym w czarne szaty dostać się do szkoły. Rozbrzmiały pierwsze zaklęcia, mające za zadanie skrzywdzić innych.

Moje uczucia były mieszanką zbyt poplątaną, bym mógł wyciągnąć jedne z nich na wierzch. Miałem ochotę wrzeszczeć, uwolnić się z uścisku i biec, by pomóc przyjaciołom. Jednak to gniew okazał się najsilniejszy. Starałem się wyrwać z uścisku na moim ciele, podczas gdy silne męskie dłonie zmuszały mnie do pozostania w miejscu.

\- Obiecaliście! – wrzeszczałem, kopiąc. – Moi przyjaciele tam są! Wpuściliście do nich śmierć!

Mężczyzna jednak, dużo wyższy i szerszy w ramionach niżeli każdy, kogo do tej pory widziałem, trzymał mnie za moje zaciśnięte pięści, nie reagując na moje starania.

Czy wydawało mi się, że kobieta była przerażająca z tym jej uśmiechem okrutnego szaleństwa? Ten mężczyzna był równie niebezpieczny z tą swoją niewzruszoną twarzą!

\- Dotrzymałem słowa. - Usłyszałem syk za sobą. – Chłopak został wam zwrócony.

Dreszcz przerażenia sprawił, że skuliłem się na ziemi pod wciąż trzymającym mnie mężczyzna.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, tak jakby kompletnie nie śpieszyło mu się na pole bitwy, gdzie przez teraz już nie funkcjonujące prawidłowo wrota zamku wdzierali się śmierciożercy, by walczyć z zamkniętymi tam ludźmi.

\- Droga do tej szkoły stoi ci otworem – zauważyła Echidna.

\- Trochę to trwało. – Czarnoksiężnik przeciągał sylaby i jego czerwone oczy spojrzały na mnie. Zobaczyłem w nich coś, co wyglądało jak chciwość. Skuliłem się. Nie mogłem wyksztusić z siebie słowa.

Voldemort odwrócił się i spokojnym krokiem przeszedł przez barierę, a ja patrzyłem na to bezradnie.

Drżałem na całym ciele. Wiedziałem też, że płakałem. Nagle zza wrót wybiegła postać, którą znałem.

Severus.

Jego wzrok natychmiast mnie odnalazł. Widziałem, jak odbił zaklęcie jakiegoś śmierciożercy i z zaciekłością zaczął z nim walczyć. Voldemort spacerowym krokiem skierował swoje kroki do zamku, tylko od czasu do czasu unosząc różdżkę, by odbić jakieś zaklęcie. Niewielu się odważało go zaatakować.

Oddalał się coraz bardziej… Czułem rozpacz. Tam byli moi przyjaciele!

Severus, przeskakując w bok, ugodził w końcu swojego przeciwnika na tyle potężnie, że ten upadł na ziemię. Odwrócił głowę w moją stronę. Był za daleko, bym wiedział, co wyraża jego wzrok, ale widziałem jego magię.

Krzyczałem jego imię, starając się wyrwać. Ale uścisk się nie poluźnił. Musiałem mu pomóc! Voldemort zmierzał w jego kierunku. Wrzeszczałem i kopałem jak szalony, a moim ostatnim, rozpaczliwym posunięciem było przemienienie się w swoją drugą formę. Może jak go zaskoczę bądź przestraszę, to mnie puści.

Ale mężczyzna tylko odsunął się z drogi mojego ogona, a jego dłonie objęły mnie innym chwytem, przypierając całym ciałem do ziemi. Mój ogon wił się i uderzał bez skutku. Dłonie Echidny pochwyciły moją twarz, zmuszając, bym na nią spojrzał.

Uśmiechała się… ten uśmiech… Zdrętwiałem, na chwilę przestając walczyć. A ona nachyliła się, całując mnie nagle i niespodziewanie w czoło. Pomyślałbym, że chce swoimi ustami sprowadzić na moje ciało jakiś rodzaj przekleństwa, gdyby nie to, że jej dotyk był delikatny, podczas gładzenia mnie po twarzy.

\- To ty… - Padło z jej ust westchnienie. Nagle puszczono moje dłonie. - Przerwij teraz więzy magii. A ich uratujesz.

Zamrugałem. Obydwoje spoglądali na mnie z czymś dziwnym w oczach. Coś w ich magii powoli się zmieniało. Widziałem to i mimo strachu… Czułem, że już wszystko będzie dobrze.

Posłuchałem.

Szarpnięciem gwałtownym, jakbym chciał wyrwać oporne chwasty z wyschniętej ziemi, zerwałem magię.

Strzępy szmaragdowych nici, które przypisywałem wszystkim osobom posiadającym Mroczny Znak, rozproszyły się w powietrzu i zawirowały, zanim przesunęły się, opadając na ziemię. Wsiąkły w nią i znikły.

W tej samej chwili barwy przed moimi oczami poruszyły się gwałtownie, a coś znajomo obezwładniającego i bolesnego ugryzło moją własną magię. Szok z tym związany sprawił, że straciłem przytomność. 


	34. Rozdział 32 - Sen nad Hogwartem

**Rozdział XXXII:** **_Sen nad Hogwartem_**

**Snape**

Nie mogłem się do niego dostać.

Płomienie, które zasłoniły widok olbrzymią ścianą ognia, zmusiły wszystkich do odwrotu.

Dumbledore wciąż nakazywał uciekać do zamku, by szykować się do obrony. Nie rozumiałem tego! W końcu po to wyszliśmy przed wrota, by móc odeprzeć pierwszy atak!

Uczniowie, którzy, mimo sprzeciwu kadry nauczycielskiej, zostali w zamku, mieli atakować z okien. Bardziej wykwalifikowani mieli stanąć w wąskim gardle wrót wejściowych, by odpierać pierwszą falę. Taka była początkowa, na szybko zaplanowana, strategia. Jednak teraz Dumbledore nakazywał wszystkim odwrót.

A Dan został sam, po drugiej stronie!

Wiedziałem, że nie tylko ja wyrażam chęć, by się do niego dostać. Ale ogień był nieprzejednany. Swoim buchającym gorącem zmuszał wszystkich do ucieczki. Sam też musiałem się odsunąć, by znaleźć inną drogę.

Może dałbym rady przelecieć nad tym pogorzeliskiem? Wystarczyłoby dostać jakąkolwiek miotłę i dotrzeć do okna. Musiałem się tylko dostać na drugie piętro. Jednak teraz zajęłoby to za dużo czasu! Nasi wrogowie nie mogli wiecznie podtrzymywać ognia. Biegający wszędzie członkowie Zakonu i uczniowie starali się znaleźć sobie jakieś nowe pozycje do obrony. Niektórzy uznali schowanie się za posągiem za wystarczające. Ja sam nie zamierzałem nigdzie odchodzić. Wraz z Dumbledorem i kilkoma członkami Zakonu stanąłem zaraz w Głównym Holu, obserwując wciąż płonący dziedziniec.

Co to za rodzaj magii? Ten płomień wydawał się być w pełni przez kogoś kontrolowany!

\- Severusie. Dan chce coś zrobić. Nie zbliżaj się do osłony Hogwartu - powiedział Dumbledore, chwytając mnie za nadgarstek, po to, by zyskać moją uwagę.

Nie obchodziło mnie jednak to, co mówił. Niezależnie od wszystkiego, moje miejsce było tam, gdzie znajdował się Dan.

Jednak po chwili nie było to już ważne.

Gdy płomienie nagle zgasły, każdy z nas zobaczył biegnących w stronę wrót śmierciożerców.

Zdążyłem wymienić spojrzenie z McGonagall; w jej oczach dostrzegłem tę samą determinację, jaką ja także czułem.

Niezależnie od tego, co stało się z płomieniami, miało to swoje skutki. Fala morderczych psychopatów najwyraźniej zdążyła zdjąć w tym rekordowo krótkim czasie osłonę i plan Dana, jakikolwiek by nie był, nie wypalił. 

Zacisnąłem dłonie na swojej różdżce.

Teraz musiałem się przebić przez tych wariatów.

Jak znikąd pojawiły się skrzaty domowe, po prostu teleportując gdzieś razem ze sobą pierwszą falę śmierciożerców, w jakieś tylko im znane miejsce. Jednak skrzatów nie było na tyle, by mogły sobie poradzić ze wszystkimi i zaraz musiałem uskoczyć przed Crucio oraz zaklęciem tnącym. Kilka następnych skrzatów broniło teraz zaciekle swojego domu tasakami i nożami. Zobaczyłem, jak Hermiona Granger, manewrując zaklęciem lewitacji, wraz z kilkoma uczniami spuszcza na głowy wbiegających do środka zamaskowanych postaci ciężkie kamienne ławki, zazwyczaj stojące w zamkowych korytarzach. Rudzi Weasleyowie przelecieli nad naszymi głowami na miotłach, a coś, co niepokojąco wyglądało jak kolorowe wyroby pirotechniczne bliźniaków, wprowadziło dezorientację w szeregach śmierciożerców.

Kamienni żołnierze, ożywieni przez McGonagall, przemaszerowali na front, celując swoimi ostro zakończonymi włóczniami w przeciwników, skutecznie ich powstrzymując przed dostaniem się głębiej do zamku.

Zaklęcia latały we wszystkie strony. Hol Główny zamienił się w istny chaos.

Ja jednak, korzystając z drogi, jaką mi przez przypadek zrobiła Granger, przebiegłem po wywróconej do góry nogami ławie i jęczących pod nią śmierciożercach i wypadłem na dziedziniec. Od razu musiałem uskoczyć przed kolejnym atakującym. Jednak pierwszy przeciwnik nie był taki trudny. Wkrótce wylądował pod moimi stopami. Z następnym jednak poszło mi gorzej. Obok mnie ludzie wciąż wbiegali do środka, podczas gdy ja walczyłem z - byłem tego prawie pewien – Greybackiem, ukrytym za białą maską. Zdejmował ją tylko po to, by kogoś pogryźć swoimi nie do końca ludzkimi zębami. Chyba uważał to za jakiś swego rodzaju chory rytuał.

Wilkołak był cholernie szybki i unikał moich ataków, jakby dużo wcześniej wiedział, gdzie padnie następny. Można było szkolić się w szybkim reagowaniu, ale to i tak było niewystarczające w konfrontacji ze wzmocnionym i wyczulonym ciałem nie w pełni ludzkiego przeciwnika.

Nie mogłem się jednak wycofać. Musiałem pokonać tego szaleńca, by posunąć się do przodu.

Nieco rozpaczliwie, rzucałem zaklęciami tak, by stworzyć miedzy sobą a wilkołakiem istny tor przeszkód. Sidła, linki, imitacja ruchomych piasków czy wilcze doły. Wszystko, co tylko mi przyszło do głowy, a mogło spowolnić wilkołaka. Starałem się uzyskać dzięki temu choć odrobinę przewagi. Właśnie miałem wyciągnąć zza pasa eliksir i rzucić nim o ziemię - była to baza do eliksiru Żywej Śmierci, na tyle żrąca, że z całą pewnością zaszkodziłaby nawet komuś takiemu, jak Greyback – ale wtedy… 

Wtedy pojawił się śmierciożerca bez maski. Avery Nott.

Poczułem zimno na kręgosłupie, gdy moje ciało przypomniało sobie krzywdę, jaką uczynił mi ten mężczyzna kilka miesięcy temu. Nowa skóra wciąż nie była ukształtowana tak jak wcześniej i bóle, nawiedzające mnie czasami, podczas zwykłych codziennych czynności, skutecznie przypominały mi o tym, co się stało.

To przypomnienie i zimne niebieskie oczy śmierciożercy, wbijające się we mnie, mogły kosztować mnie życie.

Mogły, jednak właśnie wtedy, gdy mgnienie oka dzieliło mnie od spotkania się z konsekwencją mojej głupoty i nieuwagi na polu bitwy, zza moich pleców wyskoczył olbrzymi zestaw zębów i pazurów.

Zarówno Avery, jak i Greyback, zaskoczeni, cofnęli się o krok. Jednak nie mieli do czynienia ze zwykłym wilkiem. Remus Lupin wydawał się co najmniej dwa razy większy, gdy jego ociekające czyjąś krwią zębiska przypadły wprost do gardła Greybacka.

W szoku patrzyłem, jak olbrzymi wilk, poruszający się szybciej niżeli to możliwe przy tak wielkim ciele, zaciska swoje zęby na przeciwniku, unosi go, po czym potrząsa pyskiem. Jego ofiara wrzeszczała tylko przez chwilę, po której stała się tak bezwładna w paszczy czworonożnego koszmaru, jakby ważyła nie więcej niż pluszowa zabawka.

Dopiero gdy brązowy wilk odwrócił się ze zwisającym z jego pyska bez życia ciałem w stronę Averego, dotarło do mnie, że były wilkołak naprawdę był większy niż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej. Jego sierść płynęła po ciele jak poruszana wiatrem trawa; mięśnie, napędzane adrenaliną walki, były napięte i gotowe do dalszego działania, a pazury zyskały złotawy poblask.

Kilka tygodni temu Dan starał się wyzwolić Remusa Lupina spod jego klątwy. Cokolwiek wtedy uczynił, nie sprawiło to, że mężczyzna stał się zwykłym wilkiem, ale czymś magicznym, potężnym i z całą pewnością jedynym w swoim rodzaju.

Jego wzrok zapłonął złotymi płomieniami, cała jego sierść stanęła na sztorc, a oczy jarzyły się tak intensywnym zewem bitewnym, jakbym właśnie spoglądał na piekielnego ogara i wcale, a wcale nie zdziwiłem się, gdy Avery zaczął panikować.

Uniósł różdżkę. Z cała pewnością miał w zanadrzu jakieś paskudne klątwy, jednak byłem szybszy, a on przez pojawienie się wilka nie skupiał na mnie wystarczająco dużo uwagi.

Można powiedzieć, że miałem nieco rachunków do wyrównania z tym konkretnym czarodziejem i z więcej niż miłą chęcią sprawdziłem siłę zaklęcia wybuchającego na jego głowie.

Remus spojrzał na mnie. Wypuścił zwłoki śmierciożercy z pyska, a ja zaskoczony dostrzegłem, że prawie przegryzł szyję martwego na wylot. Musiałem sobie zapamiętać, by trzymać się z dala od zębisk Lupina.

Jego siła to nie były żarty.

Wymieniliśmy tylko przelotne spojrzenia, gdy były wilkołak, po dokonaniu swojej własnej vendetty na potworze, który ściągnął na niego przekleństwo wilkołactwa, zastrzygł uszami i puścił się pędem w prawo.

Mimowolnie się obróciłem, by za nim spojrzeć. Dostrzegłem, jak przypadł do jakiegoś kolejnego śmierciożercy, właśnie nachylającego się nad przeraźliwie wrzeszczącą, bladą ze strachu kobietą, i zacisnął swoje zęby na ramieniu napastnika. W kolejnym pokazie swojej niezwykłej siły wyrzucił go w powietrze, a ten przeleciał łukiem co najmniej dwadzieścia stóp i upadł z ciężkim uderzeniem o ziemię.

Wilkołak stanął obronnie nad kobietą. Zawarczał z głębi swojego gardła jak sam strażnik piekieł. Po czym rzucił się w dalszy wir walki. 

Nad moim ramieniem śmignęło zaklęcie, ponownie zmuszając mnie do odruchowego odwrócenia spojrzenia, a Syriusz Black, uśmiechając się do mnie z wyższością, przebiegł obok i dobił śmierciożercę, którego właśnie spetryfikował.

\- Nie śpij, do cholery, Snape! - rzucił w moją stronę.

Nie miałem czasu na to, by mu odpowiedzieć. Każdy z nas rozdzielił się w różne strony, wracając do obrony zamku.

Mój cel był jednak jeden.

Przeć naprzód.

Odetchnąłem, odwracając się w stronę, gdzie powinien być Dan. Wydawało mi się, że słyszałem, jak woła moje imię. Jednocześnie szukałem nowego przeciwnika, gdy nagle przede mną stanął ten, z którym zmierzyć nie odważył się nikt od lat.

Czerwone oczy Czarnego Pana błyszczały, gdy, uśmiechając się, powiedział coś.

Uskoczyłem w bok, nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru sprawdzać na własnej skórze, co to było. Moje serce waliło jak oszalałe.

Uchyliłem się przed kolejnym zaklęciem i prawie dostałem Cruciatusem zaraz potem. Starałem się go przynajmniej spowolnić. Zaklęciem zmieniłem podłogę w bagnistą głębię, a potem rzuciłem Avadą, przed którą zwinnie się odchylił. Biegłem wzdłuż murów Hogwartu w stronę Wieży Astronomicznej.

\- To będzie przyjemna śmierć, Snape. Nie uciekaj – zadrwił czarnoksiężnik.

Nie odpowiedziałem, tylko rzuciłem po raz kolejny Avadę. Wtem jakieś dłonie z drewna wynurzyły się z ziemi, chwytając mnie i unieruchamiając. Puściłem je z dymem, ponownie odskakując. Ogień zwalczaj ogniem. Ognista szarża powinna przynajmniej spowolnić Czarnego Pana. Jednak płonący rumak został przez niego złapany w kulę próżniową, a oddech później płomień został skierowany wprost w okno Hogwartu.

Cholera, teraz ogień szalał po zachodnim skrzydle.

Gdy dalszy uskok przed zaklęciem zagrodziła mi niewidzialna szklana tafla, Czarny Pan prawie mnie dopadł. Rozbicie tafli i posłanie szkła w jego stronę również nic nie dało. Zdawał się mieć odpowiedź na wszystko!

I w końcu wpadłem. Kościste dłonie szkieletów wyrosły nagle spod ziemi i chwyciły mnie za nogi. Tego cholerstwa nie znałem! Zaklęcie tnące połamało kilka palców, ale inne dłonie zaraz mnie pochwyciły i ściągnęły na ziemię. Tak jakby przyzwano kości wszystkich, którzy zmarli na terenie zamku i wskazano mnie jako winowajcę ich śmierci.

Rzuciłem zaklęciem wybuchającym we wroga, ale to ja byłem teraz unieruchomiony i zaklęcie chybiło okropnie. Moja dłoń po sekundzie została złapana przez kolejne szkieletowe palce i przyciągnięta do ziemi.

Cholera. Cholera. Cholera…

Nie mogę tutaj zginąć! Nie mogę zostawić Dana samego!

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się leniwie. Tak, jakbym nie był wart nawet gniewu za zdradę, jakiej się dopuściłem. To była dla niego rutynowa czystka. Gdy ze mną skończy, zajmie się kolejnymi. Widziałem, jak zachodnie skrzydło płonie czerwonym dymem za jego plecami, a on unosi różdżkę i nagle zamiera.

Nie wiem, co się stało i co wyczuł w tamtym momencie. Jednak jego wzroku, pełnego zdziwienia i czegoś na kształt kompletnego zagubienia, nie miałem zapomnieć już nigdy.

Zamarły w bezruchu Czarny Pan wyczuł bardzo istotną zmianę, której powodu wtedy jeszcze nie znałem.

Ja, wciąż pochwycony przez szkieletowe dłonie, które przestały mnie w końcu wciągać w głąb ziemi, zobaczyłem olbrzymi obiekt, zbliżający się niebezpiecznie szybko do Voldemorta, którego skóra nagle jakby poszarzała.

Westchnął, a ja skuliłem się na swoim miejscu, mając nadzieję, że jakoś z tego wyjdę.

Olbrzymia, powiększona przynajmniej kilkukrotnie głowa Salazara Slytherina z posągu stojącego w Wieży Astronomicznej, przecięła niebo i spadła z głuchym łoskotem, zgniatając Voldemorta jak karalucha, którym tak właściwie był.

Gapiłem się bezmyślnie jakiś czas na puste oczodoły olbrzymiej głowy jednego z założycieli Hogwartu, tak naprawdę nie do końca pojmując, co się stało. Popatrzyłem z lekkim niepokojem na postać na miotle, zlatującą w dół z wieży.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą, rozpoznając, kim jest.

Harry Potter był blady jak płótno, gdy, lądując obok mnie, prawie się przewrócił i oparł dłoń o kamienną głowę. Zaraz jednak ją cofnął, patrząc na nią z przerażeniem.

Podszedł do mnie, pomagając mi wydostać się z kości. Wydawało mi się, że dzieciak zaraz zwymiotuje.

\- M-myśli Pan, że on… - zaczął nieskładnie. Był niezdrowo zielony na twarzy.

\- To ty rzuciłeś tą głową?

Potter potwierdził, kiwając.

\- Jestem tchórzem. Wiem – wysapał drżącym głosem. - Schowałem się w Wieży Astronomicznej… ale… - Machnął nieskładnie dłońmi, wskazując na swoje dzieło.

Nie mogłem winić chłopaka, że się schował. W końcu był jeszcze młody i wcześniej nie radził sobie dobrze ze stresem.

\- Czy on nie żyje?

Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Czy Mroczny Lord naprawdę umarł od czegoś takiego, jak obiekt spadający na niego z nieba?

Wiedziałem, że jego szaty miały tysiące zaklęć, mających zapobiegać czemuś takiemu. Gdyby było naprawdę kiepsko, miał się aktywować awaryjny świstoklik. Ale zdawało mi się, że nie widziałem momentu jego zniknięcia.

Zacisnąłem dłoń na różdżce, obawiając się, że Czarny Pan zaraz teleportuje się za moimi plecami. Jednak gada nigdzie nie było widać!

Wyglądało też na to, że w Hogwarcie odgłosy walki jakby przycichły.

Nikt nie biegł z żądzą mordu w naszą stronę. Jakiś bohater poskromił także ogień, panujący w zachodnim skrzydle.

Chciałem szukać Dana. Musiałem jednak to potwierdzić.

Wingardium Leviosa uniosło kamień do góry, ukazując to, co chcieliśmy wiedzieć. 

Potter odwrócił się i zwymiotował na trawę, a ja, zaciskając wargi, powoli opuściłem kamień na poprzednią pozycję. Nie miałem ochoty oglądać spłaszczonych i połamanych członków tego, co kiedyś było w miarę rozumną istotą.

Przez głowę przeszła mi ironiczna myśl, że na pewno to miejsce będzie odwiedzane przez wszystkich czarodziejów jako miejsce spoczynku Czarnego Pana. Ludzie będą przychodzić i robić sobie zdjęcia obok głowy Slytherina, opowiadając, że to właśnie pod nią skończył najgroźniejszy czarnoksiężnik tego stulecia.

Pewnie będą z równym zapamiętaniem fotografować górę wymiocin Pottera, która, ku mojemu obrzydzeniu, zdawała się systematycznie powiększać.

Nie wiedziałem, czy pogratulować mu jego wyczynu, czy zapytać się go, jakim cudem wpadł na tak idiotyczny pomysł, by rzucić wielkim kamieniem na kilkanaście jardów. Mógł równie dobrze zmiażdżyć mnie zamiast czarnoksiężnika.

Potter miał naprawdę więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. A ja cudem uniknąłem śmierci.

Teraz jednak nie było to ważne.

Ignorując gryfona, ruszyłem biegiem w stronę wrót zamkowych.

Musiałem dostać się do Dana… Słyszałem, jak Potter, na wciąż nieco niepewnych nogach, podąża moim śladem, jednak nie czekałem na niego.

Byłem pewien, że tuż przed tym, jak Czarny Pan zginął, stało się coś, co dało możliwość Potterowi dokonania tego wyczynu. Widziałem, jak skóra Czarnego Pana poszarzała niczym popiół, a w jego oczach zagościł ból, jeszcze przed tym, jak trafił go prowizoryczny pocisk, kończący jego życie.

Na Wieży Astronomicznej figury czterech założycieli będą uszczuplone teraz o jedną postać.

Zastanawiając się, co było prawdziwą przyczyną klęski Czarnego Pana, dotarłem w końcu przed główne wrota zamku. Tylko kątem oka dostrzegłem wciąż płonącą chatkę Hagrida oraz wywrócone wieże na boisku do Quidditcha. Wrota Hogwartu były szeroko rozwarte i mimo że ludzie biegali przez nie w tę i z powrotem, to nie doszukałem się wśród nich nikogo wrogo nastawionego.

Nastolatkowie, ich rodzice, aurorzy wraz z członkami Zakonu, wszyscy przemieszczali się między zamkiem a błoniami w pośpiechu, choć bez paniki, jaka towarzyszyła czarodziejom w środku walki. Brudni i lekko ranni pomagali tym, którzy wymagali pilniejszej pomocy medycznej w dostaniu się do Wielkiej Sali. Jakiś auror właśnie lewitował trzy ciała unieruchomionych śmierciożerców na skraj polany, gdzie ktoś, wyglądający z daleka jak Kingsley Shacklebolt, stał otoczony dziesiątkami podobnie nieruchomych i powiązanych ciał.

Poczułem dreszcz na plecach. Co się stało? Czyżby śmierć Czarnego Pana zabiła także jego popleczników? Już po walce?

Spojrzałem w kierunku ścieżki prowadzącej do Hogsmeade. Jeszcze nie tak dawno temu kilka jardów dalej stał mój kochanek. Gdzie on się podział?

\- Profesorze!

Obróciłem się, widząc biegnącą w moją stronę Hermionę Granger. Zaraz za nią, z jakimś dziwnym piskiem, pojawiła się młoda Weasleyówna. Wrzeszcząc coś jak „Harry, dzięki Merlinowi, że żyjesz!”, przytuliła go, praktycznie wskakując na niego jak małpka.

Najwyraźniej nie miała pojęcia, że jej bohater zdezerterował i schował się w Wieży Astronomicznej.

\- Co się dzieje, Granger? – zapytałem.

Hermiona miała krwawiącą szramę na czole i rękę w prowizorycznym gipsie. Wyglądało jednak na to, że w tej chwili zajmowała się rannymi, a to oznaczało, że… Naprawdę było już po wszystkim? Ile więc trwała walka? Dziesięć minut?

\- Nie mamy pojęcia, dlaczego, ale nagle wszyscy śmierciożercy stracili zdolność używania magii - wysapała Hermiona, zerkając na Ginny, która zaczęła niepohamowanie całować Pottera.

\- Wszyscy… stracili magię? – wyszeptałem matowym tonem.

Pokiwała głową.

\- Jeszcze chwilę wcześniej walczyłam z Bellatriks i już myślałam, że po mnie, gdy ona machnęła różdżką i nic się nie stało. Na początku nie wiedziałam, dlaczego, więc ją ogłuszyłam i związałam, myśląc, że udało mi się naprawdę ostatnim łutem szczęścia, ale później zorientowałam się, że dotyczy to wszystkich śmierciożerców.

Rozejrzałem się, dostrzegając większą ilość członków Zakonu, pracujących nad przenoszeniem ciał śmierciożerców na skraj polany oraz samego dyrektora, rozmawiającego z kimś w uniformie aurora. Dumbledore nas zauważył i zaczął się do nas zbliżać. Więc i on przetrwał to szaleństwo. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć!

\- Trochę trwało, zanim zarówno śmierciożercy, jak i nasi, dostrzegli, co się stało, a gdy w końcu zrozumieliśmy, że oni… nie mogą teraz czarować… Ogłuszenie ich było kwestią kilku zaklęć - mówiła dalej Hermiona i odgarnęła zdrową dłonią włosy z czoła.

\- Widzieliście gdzieś Dana?

Hermiona pokręciła głową, zmartwiona.

\- Ron powiedział, że widział, jak tych dwoje podejrzanych ludzi bierze go w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Ale nie wie dokładnie, czy tam się dostali, czy teleportowali się gdzieś zaraz po opadnięciu osłony. Jak tylko się uspokoiło, Ron nawet nie pomógł nam zająć się resztą śmierciożerców, tylko pobiegł z Billem, Fredem, Lupinem i Blackiem w las, by sprawdzić, czy go tam nie ma.

Skinąłem głową. Muszę w takim razie do nich dołączyć.

Dumbledore chciał mi najwyraźniej coś powiedzieć. Jego szybkie kroki o tym świadczyły. Ja jednak nie czekałem. Pobiegłem w dół zbocza i już po chwili dotarłem na skraj lasu.

Może się nie teleportowali! Może wciąż tu byli i również stracili magię. Jeżeli tak się stało, to zwierzęta w lesie bardzo łatwo mogłyby ich zranić! 

Mój krzyk, nawołujący Dana, rozniósł się po okolicy. Ale bez żadnego odzewu. Starałem się znaleźć go magią. Też bez efektu. Mimo to dalej krzyczałem, biegnąc. Mój oddech powoli zaczął się urywać, a wzrok rozmywać, więc prawie przegapiłem osobę stojącą miedzy drzewami.

Opierając dłonie o kolana wróciłem i połykając pierwsze słowa, spojrzałem na Peanusa.

Stał, opierając się o pień drzewa. Spokojny i rozluźniony. Tak, jakby czekał na mnie tylko kilka chwil i nie zdążył się znudzić w tym czasie. Wymienił ze mną spojrzenie i odwrócił się, znikając miedzy drzewami. Usłyszałem jeszcze jakiś odległy krzyk kogoś nawołującego Dana. Pewnie Weasley.

Podążyłem za profesorem Obrony.

Penaus co chwilę pojawiał się między drzewami, zachowywałem jednak bezpieczny dystans. Nie miałem absolutnie bladego pojęcia, co on tutaj robił. Jednak przeczucie mi mówiło, że pomoże mi jakoś dostać się do Dana.

Już miesiące temu wykluczyliśmy go z grona popleczników Czarnego Pana. Ale jednak coś w nim było. Coś, co kazało mi teraz iść za nim.

Zakazany Las miał to do siebie, że nie trzeba było wcale wchodzić do niego zbyt głęboko, by konary drzew całkowicie przysłoniły niebo. Las był tak gęsty i ciemny, że czasami trudno było znaleźć jakąkolwiek ścieżkę, niezarośniętą przez wyłaniające się z ziemi korzenie.

Szukanie kogoś wśród listowia z góry było skazane na porażkę. Z lotu ptaka zauważono by tylko i wyłącznie kogoś, kto wysyłałby wystarczająco jasne znaki świetlne spośród drzew. Dlatego też, idąc za Penausem, nie od razu dostrzegłem, że przed nami zaczyna się nieco przejaśniać.

Ognisko płonęło ciepłym światłem, rzucając blask na trzy postacie. Zatrzymałem się i zamrugałem zdezorientowany. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak miałbym zareagować na widok, który zastałem. 

Trzy lamie, siedzące po przeciwnej stronie ogniska, wtulały się w siebie nawzajem, i gdyby nie to, że wydawało się to tak dla nich właściwe, to powiedziałbym, że jest to nieco niestosowne.

Kobieta o krwistym ogonie uniosła wzrok z Dana i spojrzała na mnie czerwonymi oczami. Jej okrutne oblicze przyglądało mi się uważnie. Była niczym królowa gniewu, pragnąca wydać wyrok, a ja poczułem niepokój, że będę jej kolejną ofiarą. Z głową na jej łonie spoczywał nieprzytomny Dan. Był taki spokojny w tym momencie. Prawie widziałem uśmiech na jego wargach, podczas gdy dłonie kobiety gładziły go bardzo delikatnie, odczesując włosy z jego twarzy. Tuż za nimi usadowił się mężczyzna o nieprzeniknionej twarzy. Jego ogon stanowił mieszaninę odcieni fioletu i błękitu. Zarówno ogon kobiety, jak i mężczyzny, były ściśle ze sobą splecione. A wśród tej plątaniny można było zauważyć także czarny ogon Dana. Wydawało się to być niczym opiekuńczy uścisk na nieprzytomnym chłopaku. 

Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć.

Nie śmiąc nawet być pierwszym, który przerwie ciszę, choć miałem tysiące pytań, stałem jak zamurowany. Nauczyciel Obrony podszedł bliżej kobiety, a ta spojrzała na niego i pogładziła go po twarzy, sycząc coś w języku węży. Penaus, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, odpowiedział jej tym samym.

I wtedy, w końcu to do mnie dotarło.

To nie Czarny Pan wysłał go do Hogwartu, tylko ta kobieta. Nie ulegało żadnej wątpliwości, że ma on z nią jakiś związek, i że obydwie lamie wraz z Penausem byli tutaj tylko i wyłącznie dla Dana.

Moje serce ścisnęła nagła obawa. Wzmocniłem uchwyt dłoni na różdżce i wbiłem wzrok w spokojną twarz kochanka.

\- Jesteś dla niego ważny – powiedział Penaus, co sprawiło, że przeniosłem uwagę na niego. – Dlatego też uznałem, że tobie powinno się powiedzieć, co się stanie.

Przełknąłem. Kobieta ponownie syknęła, a Peret przetłumaczył.

\- Echidna zabiera Dana, nie musisz go szukać – oświadczył.

Czas stanął w miejscu, a powietrze zaczęło być zbyt ciężkie, by oddychać. Poczułem przeraźliwe zimno, a następnie gorąco, przechodzące przez moje ciało. Drżenie i słabość w końcu zachwiały mną, więc musiałem się podeprzeć o najbliższe drzewo. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że to stan na granicy omdlenia, więc zmusiłem swoje ciało do głębszych oddechów.

\- Nie musicie go zabierać. Jest bezpieczny razem ze mną! Ochronię go! – wykrzyknąłem. 

Kobieta znowu syknęła, mrużąc oczy.

\- Tu nie chodzi o bezpieczeństwo, a o jego rozwój. Ukradziono go. Zaklęto. Krzywdzono. Nie może zostać. - Przetłumaczył znowu okrutne słowa Penaus.

\- Więc zabierzcie mnie ze sobą! Gdziekolwiek by to nie było! Chcę mu towarzyszyć.

Tym razem to mężczyzna się odezwał. Język węży w jego ustach zabrzmiał bardziej wyraźnie i niżej, przez co wydawał się brzmieć poważniej.

\- Nie jest to wskazane. Dan będzie potrzebował spokoju i czasu na regenerację. Jego rozwój był nieodpowiednio przeprowadzany przez wiele lat. Będzie potrzebował pełnej uwagi i mnóstwa snu. Niepowołana obecność zakłóciłaby ten proces.

Przełknąłem. Czułem się, jakby woda uciekała mi z zaciśniętych dłoni o tyle szybciej, o ile mocniej zaciskałem palce.

Dan ponownie mi się wymykał.

Nie chciałem się z tym pogodzić. Ale widząc te istoty, wyglądające tak jak on, emanujące tą samą potęgą… Oni byli czymś odległym, a przez to i gryfon zdawał się być coraz dalej. Jakby brutalnym szarpnięciem w końcu los rozerwał nasze dłonie, ciągnąc nas w przeciwnych kierunkach.

\- Nie zabierajcie go, proszę – wyszeptałem drżącym głosem.

Wiedziałem, że zabrzmiałem jak mięczak. Ale czułem, że się zatracam. Dan zbyt wiele razy znikał wśród swoich dziwnych stanów. Nie mogłem dotrzeć do niego przez długie miesiące jego dziwnych śpiączek. A teraz mieli mi go zabrać bez wiedzy, czy kiedykolwiek wróci?

\- To niebezpieczne. – Angielski w ustach kobiety zabrzmiał nieco wymuszenie. – Niebezpieczne dla innych, niebezpieczne dla Dana. Niebezpieczne dla przyjaciół. Dan jest potężny. Może skrzywdzić. Może nie wiedzieć, jak to naprawić. - Jej wzrok był surowy, a ciało napięte. – On teraz śpi. Nie jest zdrowy. Będzie spał jeszcze długo. Włada magią bardzo potężną. Pozbawił Voldemorta i jego popleczników magii. Pomogliśmy mu. Gdyby nas nie było, zginęliby ludzie.

Przełknąłem gulę w gardle. Mówiła z ciężkim akcentem, ale przekaz był jasny. 

Wbiłem wzrok w spokojną twarz kochanka. Wychodziło na to, że to on znowu uratował dzień. Pozbawił magii… pewnie ponad tysiąc osób. To była przerażająca władza. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy to, co im zrobił, miało pozostać na zawsze. Setki rodzin czystokrwistych czarodziejów, pozbawione magii. Katastrofa w magicznym świecie.

Przerażająca potęga w małej czarnowłosej osobie.

Spojrzałem na dwoje lamii, przyglądających mi się uważnie.

Podświadomie wiedziałem, że tak trzeba. Chłopak był zbyt niebezpieczny, by zostawić to tak, jak teraz. Nie wiedział, jak kontrolować swoje moce. Mógłby skrzywdzić wiele osób, nawet nieświadomie. Najlepszym przykładem był Lupin; przecież nie wiadomym było, czy kiedykolwiek odzyska ludzką postać. Musiał opanować swoje zdolności, a te dwie istoty najwyraźniej wiedziały, jak mu w tym pomóc.

Tylko tak trudno było mi zaakceptować, że musieliśmy się rozstać.

Jakaś część mnie wiedziała, że kiedyś będzie musiał odejść.

Zanosiło się na to od miesięcy. Mimo że tak cudownie i idealnie układało się nasze życie uczuciowe, cały czas na naszej drodze stawiano przeszkody, których zarówno ja, jak i Dan, nie mogliśmy ominąć.

Mimo że tak rozpaczliwie go trzymałem, to przeczuwałem, że i on sam dojdzie w pewnym momencie do wniosku, że będzie musiał oddalić się na jakiś czas, by w samotności, z dala od innych, zacząć ćwiczyć swoje niezwykłe zdolności. To, że miał teraz jakąś pomoc, powinno mnie cieszyć. Jednak tak rozpaczliwie chciałem przeciągnąć moment rozstania. Chciałem… jeszcze raz go objąć…

Nie poruszyłem się jednak.

\- Czy zajmiecie się nim dobrze? – wyksztusiłem z siebie.

Potwierdzili, kiwając mi głowami. Penaus wyciągnął z kieszeni jakiś kawałek liny, pewnie świstoklik.

Kobieta obwinęła dłoń Dana i zacisnęła na niej swoje palce. Mężczyzna za nią nachylił się nad jej ramieniem, również chwytając linę. Penaus, trzymając drugi koniec, wyciągnął różdżkę.

Wciąż się nie ruszałem. Chciałem się wyrwać i również zacisnąć dłoń na linie. A może wyrwać Dana z ich uścisku? Jednak się nie poruszyłem. Nie mogłem tego zrobić.

\- Jeszcze jedno - odezwałem się, świadomy, że przez moje ściśnięte gardło głos wydobywa się z trudem. – Kim jest dla was Dan? Kim wy dla niego jesteście?

Kobieta przekrzywiła nieco głowę. Jej czarne włosy zabłysły w płomieniach, które ją otaczały, a oczy rozgorzały niczym węgielki w ognisku.

\- To nasz zaginiony brat - powiedziała.

Jej twarz rozszerzył uśmiech. I mimo że jej oblicze nie wyglądało pięknie, w jej oczach dostrzegłem uczucia tęsknoty i smutku, które właśnie się zakończyły.

Peret wypowiedział zaklęcie i cztery postacie zafalowały, a tchnienie później znikły, wraz z unoszącymi się w powietrzu płomieniami, zostawiając mnie w ciemności.

Powinienem się cieszyć, że Dan odnalazł rodzinę. To byli jemu podobni, którzy zrozumieją jego problemy i będą w stanie mu pomóc o wiele lepiej niż ja.

Odebrano mi tego, który był dla mnie całym światem, a jego utrata była jak krwawiąca rana, przecinająca moją pierś.


	35. ROZDZIAŁ 33 - HOGWART NOCĄ

**Dla przypomnienia: BETA. Ahrimanka.** (Jest z nami od rozdziału nr 22 **)**

**Autorka. Fantastmania/Lilka.**

**ROZDZIAŁ XXXIII: HOGWART NOCĄ**

**Severus**

Powrót do zamku zdawał się trwać tylko chwilę. Tak jakby wystarczyło się obrócić, a tuż za rogiem napotykało się wejście prowadzące wprost do Wielkiej Sali.

Nie miałem pojęcia, jak się tam znalazłem. Dopiero Dumbledore obudził mnie wołaniem, chyba już po raz kolejny, mojego imienia.

Matowym głosem wyjaśniłem, że Dana nie trzeba już szukać i że jest on w bezpiecznym miejscu. Dookoła mnie stało mnóstwo osób; przyjaciele gryfona, począwszy od Hermiony i Rona, a skończywszy na wszystkich zainteresowanych, którzy chcieli się dowiedzieć, gdzie on jest. Dostrzegłem nawet sporą grupkę pierwszoklasistów, których przecież nie powinno tutaj być! Odesłano ich wszak jeszcze przed walką! Nie mogłem jednak powiedzieć nic więcej ponad to, co już usłyszeli. Dana zabrano w bezpieczne miejsce.

Dopiero później, w gabinecie Dumbledore’a, wyjaśniłem dokładnie, co się stało i czego się dowiedziałem. Jedyną odpowiedzią dyrektora na moją opowieść było kiwnięcie głową. Dan nas wszystkich uratował i nikt nie miał ku temu wątpliwości.

Już na następny dzień opinia publiczna okrzyknęła Pottera zbawcą świata czarodziei.

A Potter, jak ten idiota, którym zresztą był, starał się od razu wszystko naprostować i wyjaśnić, kto naprawdę podczas bitwy wykazał się zdolnościami i odwagą. Chłopak dobrze wiedział, że to nie jego heroiczny rzut głową posągu Salazara zabił Voldemorta. Namówienie go, by nie rozpowiadał wszem i wobec o zdolnościach i zasługach Dana, było drogą przez mękę.

Dumbledore dopiero po kilku godzinnej rozmowie przekonał go, że dla wszystkich będzie lepiej, jeśli będą wierzyć, że śmierć Czarnego Pana pozbawiła czarodziei magii. Koniecznością było przekonanie innych, że wszyscy śmierciożercy, będący w pobliżu, stracili swoją magię z winy czarnoksiężnika i Mrocznych Znaków na ich ciałach. Tysiące rodzin musiało pogodzić się z tym, że od tej chwili mieli wśród swoich członków mnóstwo charłaków.

Sytuacja, taka jak po pierwszym pokonaniu Voldemorta, podczas poprzedniej wojny, po prostu nie miała tym razem miejsca. Wcześniej wielu śmierciożerców uniknęło Azkabanu i kary, mówiąc, że byli pod działaniem Imperiusa bądź zwalając winę na zaklęcie Zmieńca.

Choć i tym razem wielu próbowało w ten sposób się tłumaczyć, to mimo że udało im się uniknąć więzienia, to nie uniknęli kary.

Taki zapisek w historii nie tyle powstrzymywałby innych przed staniem się następnym Czarnym Panem, ale też i dałby do myślenia kolejnym ludziom, którzy zechcieliby należeć do podejrzanej grupy, podobnej do śmierciożerców. Utrata magii straszyła konsekwencjami skuteczniej niżeli jakakolwiek kara, której nie można cofnąć.

A nie można było.

Według zebranych informacji, każdy śmierciożerca, który przeszedł przez zmienioną przez Dana i jego rodzeństwo barierę Hogwartu, stracił magię. I to bezpowrotnie. W rodzinie Malfoyów jedynym, który się ostał, był Draco. Ale i tak Malfoyowie nie znaleźli się w tak strasznej sytuacji, jak na przykład Crabbe’owie i Goyle’owie. Oni nie posiadali w rodzinie już nikogo władającego magią. Druzgocący cios, z którego nigdy nie mieli się otrząsnąć.

Wiele nienawiści spadło na Pottera, ale główna fala, umiejętnie pokierowana przez prasę i wywiady, skupiła się na Voldemorcie. Jeszcze chyba nigdy aż tak bardzo nie nienawidzono zmarłego, tak jak właśnie jego. Ex-śmierciożercy byli pewni, że to wina czarnoksiężnika, który, wypalając im Znak na ramionach, sprowadził na nich zagładę. Wojnę można było przegrać i przeżyć. Ale magia? Zabranie czegoś tak drogocennego dla wielu z nich było gorsze niż śmierć.

Niebezpieczni poplecznicy Czarnego Pana właściwie przestali istnieć.

Moja ironiczna myśl, że dookoła głowy Salazara Slytherina pewnie będą się zbierać ludzie, by zrobić sobie obok niej zdjęcia, niewiele się wyminęła z prawdą. Choć resztki ciała usunięto i zniszczono, to pierwsze procesje, jakie się tam pojawiły, nie składały się z osób chcących sfotografować kamień. Były to głównie osoby z rodzin czystokrwistych. Przychodzili, by wyładowywać swoją złość i nienawiść, nie tylko wyklinając, a wręcz czasami plując na miejsce, w którym dokonał on swojego żywota.

XXXxxx

Niecały rok po pamiętnej bitwie, piętnastego lutego, Remus Lupin odzyskał swoje ciało. Jak wyjaśnił, przemiana, jaka w nim zaszła, była najzwyczajniej w świecie wymuszoną przemianą w animaga. A przynajmniej pozornie tak właśnie było. Według tego, co mi powiedział i do jakich wniosków doszliśmy, potrafił się teraz zmieniać w magiczne stworzenie o kształcie wilka. Może to było przyczyną powstania wilkołaków? Może kiedyś, wieki temu, jakiś czarodziej zapragnął stać się animagiem magicznego stworzenia i coś poszło nie tak? Normalnie czarodzieje przyjmowali formę niemagicznych stworzeń, takich jak pies, kot, czy nawet zwykła żaba. Nie można było przemienić się w magiczne zwierzę, bo nie dało rady przekształcić swojej własnej magii, by ta dostosowała się do zdolności magicznych stworzeń.

Taka zdolność byłaby zbyt piękna. Przyjąć formę feniksa i posiąść zdolność leczących łez? Marzenie wielu osób.

Według przypuszczeń samego Remusa, to właśnie musiało być początkiem klątwy wilkołactwa. Jakiś zachłanny czarodziej zapragnął mocy, jaką posiadają magiczne stworzenia, a jego eksperyment poszedł nie tak.

Dan wyleczył Lupina. Jedynym, co pozostało samemu Lupinowi do zrobienia, było nauczenie się zmieniania formy tak, jak robił to każdy inny animag.

Zajęło mu to trochę czasu, jednak wszyscy byli szczęśliwi z powodu odzyskania przez niego człowieczeństwa.

Teraz mógł bez problemu zmieniać się w wilka i z powrotem w człowieka.

Dan byłby szczęśliwy.

Wkrótce później Lupin zaczął się spotykać z młodą aurorką, Nimfadorą Tonks. Raz usłyszałem, że wspomniał coś o przekleństwie, które w końcu zostało z niego zdjęte i darze zdolności do kochania. Wyglądał tak cholernie szczęśliwie, że brakowało tylko latających mu nad głową serduszek i gwiazdeczek do idealnego obrazka miłosnej parki.

xxxXXX

Niecałe dwa lata po pokonaniu Voldemorta Potter odsunął się od świata czarodziei.

Ciężko mu było zaakceptować bycie wychwalanym za coś, czego tak naprawdę nie dokonał. Wszyscy, którzy znali prawdę, wiedzieli, że gryzie go fakt, że na samym początku uciekł i ukrył się, bojąc się walki.

Ginny Weasley i Syriusz Black, niedawno oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów, zniknęli z Potterem na długie miesiące w mugolskim świecie, by pomóc mu przetrwać ten okres. Dużo później dotarło do mnie, że Potter i Ginny Weasley dokończyli edukację w Salem w Ameryce i tam Potter otworzył sklep z eliksirami. No cóż. Chłopak miał w końcu do tego smykałkę. A najwidoczniej lepiej mu było na innym kontynencie z tym przeklętym Blackiem i śliniącą się do niego Weasleyówną niż w Angli.

Granger i Weasley, zaraz po zakończeniu swoich dwuletnich szkół zawodowych, pobrali się, organizując huczne wesele, na które zaprosili mnie, mimo moich usilnych sprzeciwów, zmuszając mnie także do tego, bym był świadkiem.

Cholerni gryfoni. Nie mieli za grosz instynktu samozachowawczego.

Moja obecność na pewno nie przyniesie im szczęścia!

Zupełnie do nich nie docierało, że powinni trzymać się ode mnie z daleka, bo mimo mojego paskudnego charakteru, odwiedzali mnie przynajmniej raz w miesiącu, zapraszając do siebie równie często, i mimo że byłem koszmarnym gospodarzem, nie zniechęcali się ani trochę. Wierzyli gorąco, że ich przyjaciel zaraz wróci i wydawali się tak szczęśliwi w swoim życiu, jakby ten powrót miał nastąpić już następnego dnia.

Wakacje spędzałem w Treewalle. Każdego dnia spodziewałem się, że Dan pojawi się lada chwila i nie chciałem przegapić tego momentu. W końcu chłopak nie wiedział, gdzie był mój dom na Spinner's End. I przecież obiecywałem, że nie pozbędzie się mnie tak łatwo!

Nie miałem wszak nic innego do roboty.

Czwartego roku po tamtych wydarzeniach zdechła sowa Dana.

Zajmowałem się Hedwigą, która cierpliwie czekała na powrót swojego pana, ale nie doczekała się go w ogóle. Urządziłem jej miły pogrzeb na skraju Zakazanego Lasu. Później upiłem się do nieprzytomności, zastanawiając się, czy podzielę los tego wrednego ptaszyska, nie doczekując nawet znaku życia od chłopaka.

Potem w końcu zdecydowałem, że już dość czasu użalałem się nad sobą.

Dan przecież był ze swoją rodziną! Z ludźmi, za którymi tęsknił przez całe swoje życie. Powinienem się cieszyć jego szczęściem. Bo miałem nadzieję, że cholernik był szczęśliwy!

Musiał być! Gdziekolwiek by, do diabła, nie był.

Może nawet znalazł sobie już kogoś nowego i zapomniał o mnie.

Ja też powinienem zapomnieć.

To pozwoliło mi otrząsnąć się nieco z tego poniżającego stanu, w jakim pozostawałem od dłuższego czasu, i przez następny rok byłem tak samo wredny na lekcjach eliksirów, jak przez te wszystkie wcześniejsze lata. Zaniedbałem nieco tego zwyczaju i dzieciaki już zapomniały, że powinny się mnie bać nawet wtedy, gdy przechodzę korytarzem. Przypomnienie im tego zajmowało mi przyjemne godziny w sali do eliksirów.

XXXxxx

\- Klefirt! Dzieciak podskoczył na swoim miejscu, a jego i tak do niczego nie nadający się eliksir rozlał się po blacie.

Z warknięciem pozbyłem się mazi, łypiąc na dzieciaka z trzeciego roku. Zamarł on na swoim siedzeniu jak jeleń, złapany w światła reflektorów.

\- Eliksir pomniejszający nie ma być żrący! – warknąłem, wskazując na wypaloną w ławce dziurę. – Jestem niezwykle ciekawy, co byś zrobił, jakby doszło do momentu użycia tego… czegoś. Jeszcze raz zrobisz taki błąd, a zmuszę cię do spróbowania tej twojej brei. Na koniec sali i szukaj, gdzie spaprałeś sprawę! Na jutro chcę widzieć na ten temat referat!

Dzieciak odszedł, a inni uczniowie nawet na niego nie zerknęli, w obawie, by nie przyciągnąć mojej uwagi. Wszyscy pracowali w idealnej ciszy. Jeśli trzeba było liczyć ilość wrzuconych do kociołka składników, nawet te obliczenia wykonywali w myślach. Broń Merlinie szeptem. W końcu to mogłoby pomylić innym pracującym liczenie, ile składników wrzucili do własnego kociołka.

Postrach Hogwartu objawił swoje stare oblicze w nowym wydaniu. Chyba nigdy nie miałem na swoich zajęciach aż takiej dyscypliny.

Nie to, żebym narzekał.

Klefirt bardzo ostrożnie wyjął swoją książkę i skulił się na siedzeniu.

Po zakończeniu zajęć i wyjściu z sali, przemierzałem korytarze Hogwartu i nie zauważałem prawie wcale, jak uczniowie uskakują mi z drogi.

Mieli dobry dzień. Gdy kogoś zauważałem, ten ktoś kończył ze szlabanem.

Mój wzrok prześlizgnął się po twarzach i tylko kątem oka rozpoznałem jedną z uczennic.

Sarah Blome wyszła z grupy dziewczyn pod klasą Transmutacji i uśmiechnęła się do mnie promiennie.

\- Witam, profesorze. Miło pana widzieć. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze pan spędza dzisiejszy dzień.

Wykrzywiłem usta, ale nie byłem w stanie zareagować na nią tak, jak na innych uczniów. Zarówno ona, jak i Raphael Brown, przypominali mi o przyjemnych chwilach z Danem, więc trudno mi było to robić. Obydwoje byli jednak już w siódmej klasie. Wkrótce opuszczą szkołę. Nie będzie wtedy już nikogo, kto przypominałby mi mojego byłego kochanka.

\- Dałem już dzisiaj trzy szlabany, Blome. Jeżeli nie chcesz dołączyć do tego grona, odejdź stąd - powiedziałem wyważonym głosem, ale dziewczyna się tylko uśmiechnęła. Wyrosła na młodą, piękną kobietę o ciemnych lokach i twarzy o nieco słowiańskich, szerokich rysach. Niezwykle urodziwa.

\- Trzy szlabany, profesorze? – zachichotała. – Nie próżnuje pan, muszę powiedzieć, to dopiero druga godzina nauki dzisiaj. Ma pan na to wszystko czas?

Kompletnie się mnie nie bała i pod nigdy nieniknącym, zszokowanym spojrzeniem innych uczniów, zaczęła iść obok mnie.

\- Ja nie, ale woźny i owszem. Jego grafik jest wypełniony, a nawet najbardziej opuszczone klasy świecą czystością.

Ponownie się zaśmiała. Wszyscy inni udawali, że nie widzą nas, idących przez korytarz wypełniony uczniami. Rozstępowali się przede mną jak Morze Czerwone, dając mi przejście.

Nowy woźny, przyjęty już następnego roku po tym, jak Filch po wielkiej bitwie skończył w Azkabanie, był młody i umięśniony. Według dokumentów, Francuz, Paul Papilon, nie ukończył Beauxbatons i nie wydawał się tego żałować. Cieszył się pracą fizyczną, zaczesywał blond włosy do tyłu, i prawdopodobnie systematycznie rozdziewiczał wszystkie wpatrzone w jego przystojną facjatę uczennice Hogwartu. Chętnie przyjmował uczniów na szlabany; dzieciaki, urzeczone prężącymi się mięśniami, które ponoć wyrobił sobie na podobnej pracy i różnych ćwiczeniach, chętniej przenosiły ciężkie meble i sprzątały w zakurzonych klasach, które im wyznaczył.

Przynajmniej chłopcy. Dziewczyny na tych szlabanach bardziej skupiały się na tym, by podczas zamiatania odpowiednio jednoznacznie kręcić swoimi tyłkami przed przyglądającym się im mężczyzną. Szybko zaniechano wysyłania uczennic do odrabiania szlabanów u Paula Papilona, kierując je pod nadzór innych nauczycieli.

\- Nikt nie narzeka na taki obrót spraw - oświadczyła Sarah, odrzucając włosy na plecy. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy i ona nie wypróbowała już zdolności woźnego w jakimś zacisznym kącie.

Jednak po tym, jak weszliśmy do Wielkiej Sali, a ona uśmiechnęła się jak gorejące słońce do Raphaela, nachylającego się właśnie nad stołem i mówiącego coś do kolegów, wyrzuciłem podejrzliwe myśli z głowy.

Młodzieniec dostrzegł dziewczynę i natychmiast skierował się w naszym kierunku.

\- Dziękuję za odprowadzenie mnie do Wielkiej Sali. To była bardzo przyjemna przechadzka.

Popatrzyłem na nią i jej uśmiech, mrużąc oczy, nie za bardzo wiedząc, czy mam ją uświadomić, że to ona sama się do mnie przylepiła.

Raphael Brown z błyskiem w oku pocałował dziewczynę lekko w policzek. I dobrze. Przez większe okazywanie czułości względem siebie wzięłoby mnie na wymioty.

\- Witam, profesorze.

Skinąłem mu głową, nie do końca rozumiejąc, dlaczego stoję jak głupek obok tych nastolatków.

\- Nie spóźniłaś się. – Raphael następne słowa skierował do dziewczyny i zerknął na zegarek. – Po raz pierwszy od trzech lat, nie spóźniłaś się na nasze spotkanie.

Dziewczyna zachichotała.

\- Profesor przetarł mi szlak przez zatłoczone korytarze i dlatego przeszłam przez prawie cały zamek, nawet na chwilę nie musząc przystawać.

Zmrużyłem oczy, dotknięty do żywego.

Wykorzystała moją z trudem zdobywaną reputację, by nie spóźnić się na randkę?

\- Szlaban, panno Blome. A dla towarzystwa możesz zabrać ze sobą pana Browna. Dziś, zaraz po zajęciach.

Obydwoje spojrzeli na mnie zranieni, ale nic nie powiedzieli. Tak naprawdę wciąż nie wiedziałem, dlaczego te dzieciaki mnie nie znienawidziły tak jak wszyscy inni.

Nie byłem nikim miłym.

Zajęcia były tak samo jednakowe przez następne godziny w ciągu dnia.

Zbliżał się koniec roku, więc wszyscy usilnie starali się nie pamiętać o egzaminach, choć powinni powtarzać materiały.

Do czasu, gdy lekcje się skończyły i rozbrzmiał ostatni dzwonek, zdążyłem zapomnieć, że teraz miałem mieć na głowie dwójkę gryfonów.

Obydwoje zapukali do mojego gabinetu punktualnie i przywitali mnie z uśmiechami na twarzach. Jakby wcale nie byli źli, że dostali szlaban! Oburzające!

Miałem mnóstwo kociołków do wyczyszczenia. Naprawdę. Jednak nakazanie im rozpakowania dwóch pudeł ze szczelnie zapakowanymi składnikami było odpowiednią pracą na szlaban. Prawda?

Zostawiłem gryfonów w składziku i uciekłem do swojego gabinetu za klasą i starałem się skupić na kociołku, który miałem przed sobą.

Przeklęty eliksir wciąż nie chciał działać tak, jak tego chciałem. Choć byłem już o krok od sukcesu.

Musiałem przyznać, że eliksir na niedowidzenie stał się czynnikiem, który doprowadził mnie do zaskakującej fortuny. Opatentowanie tego było jedną z najlepszych decyzji w moim życiu i dokładny skład mieszanki pozostawał nieznany dla każdego z wyjątkiem czterech pracowników w Londynie, którzy zajmowali się masową produkcją.

W tej sytuacji mógłbym porzucić nauczanie w cholerę. Ale tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem, co innego miałbym robić. Zrezygnowanie z choćby kilku godzin w tygodniu brzmiało nadzwyczaj kusząco.

Miałbym wtedy więcej czasu na badania.

I na użalanie się nad sobą.

Zirytowany, wylałem kolejny kociołek, gdy składniki się zwarzyły po dodaniu smoczej krwi.

Wypróbowałem już tyle opcji, które się nie sprawdziły. Efekt był. Ale utrzymywał się ledwie kilka godzin. Kilku badanych odzyskiwało zdolność dostrzegania kolorów, jeżeli przyjmowali dzienną dawkę. Jednak koszty składników były nieproporcjonalne do efektywności. Nikomu by się nie opłacało płacić pięciu galeonów za jedną fiolkę tygodniowo, by wyleczyć się z daltonizmu. Musiałem albo wydłużyć działanie, albo znaleźć inne, tańsze składniki.

\- Jak tam z tymi skórami kobry? – Usłyszałem, gdy wyczyściłem już kociołek, zapisując efekty w notatniku.

Co chwilę słyszałem, jak dwójka młodych wymienia uwagi w klasie eliksirów, przenosząc pakunki. Jednak tym razem moja uwaga się wyostrzyła, gdy usłyszałem to imię.

\- Już są na swoim miejscu - odpowiedziała Blome. – Ma ładne czarne łuski ten wąż. Chyba trochę podobne do tych Dana.

Odłożyłem pióro, nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed podsłuchiwaniem. Przybliżyłem się do drzwi.

\- Nie… Dan ma trochę ciemniejsze - odparł chłopak. - Poza tym, te są okropnie twarde. Dana w dotyku przypominały normalną skórę, tylko o innym ukształtowaniu.

Chwila ciszy, a mnie zastanowiło, kiedy Raphael miał okazję tak wnikliwie dotykać ogona Dana.

\- Trochę i racja… No, ale może żywa kobra też jest nieco inna w dotyku? Ta w końcu pewnie została ususzona już jakiś czas temu.

Przez następne kilka chwil nie wymieniali żadnych uwag, skupiając się tylko na rozpakowaniu kolejnych pudeł ze składnikami. Już zacząłem sobie pluć w brodę za bycie na tyle niezrównoważonym, że podsłuchiwałem nastolatki, gdy ponownie rozbrzmiały ich głosy.

\- Myślisz, że on jeszcze wróci? - Pytanie dziewczyny zostało zadane lekkim tonem, ale mnie serce stanęło.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział gryfon niskim głosem.

Tak, ja też nie wiedziałem.

\- To znaczy... Raczej powinien. Minęło już w końcu tyle czasu. Już najwyższy czas, żeby wrócił. Przynajmniej do Snape’a - ciągnęła dalej dziewczyna.

Oparłem głowę o ścianę, zamykając oczy.

\- Kiedy się dowiedziałeś, że oni… no wiesz? - Dziewczyna była raczej zbyt wścibska. Ale mnie też ciekawiła jego odpowiedź.

\- Chyba najwcześniej. - Zaśmiał się psotnie, po czym ściszył głos.

\- To znaczy, trudno było nie zauważyć, prawda? – Znów nieco śmiechu zabrzmiało w głosie chłopaka.

\- Może inaczej. Kiedy Dan ci powiedział?

\- Nie powiedział – zaprzeczył.

\- Więc skąd wiesz? Minęło tyle czasu, a ja wierzyłam ci na słowo, że oni byli razem. Może to wcale nie była taka relacja. Może to było bardziej jak ojciec i syn. - Sarah nie dawała odejść tematowi, wciąż brzmiąc na bardzo zainteresowaną.

Nie rumieniłem się. Ani trochę się nie rumieniłem!

\- Podejrzewałem dosyć wcześnie, że Dan jest gejem, ale kiedy się dowiedziałem? Hmmm… Pamiętasz na pewno to, jak na szlabanie w drugiej klasie wylądowaliśmy w Zakazanym Lesie i Dan nas uratował?

Sapnąłem. To było przecież prawie na początku wspomnianego roku! Jeszcze zanim Dan odnowił przyjaźń z Ronem i Hermioną!

\- Tak. Trudno byłoby o tym zapomnieć. Chociaż wciąż nie wiedziałam tak konkretnie, o co poszło. Dostałam najbardziej koszmarny szlaban wszechczasów, na którym prawie straciłam życie i nie wiedziałam nawet, dlaczego.

\- No cóż. Tamtego dnia, przez przypadek wszedłem w jakiś ukryty korytarz. Jest ich mnóstwo w Hogwarcie. Coś czytałem i gapiłem się w tekst, idąc, gdy nagle znalazłem się w korytarzu, którego wcześniej nie widziałem. To jest na pierwszym piętrze, między posągiem tego przygarbionego faceta z zezem. Wydaje się, że za posągiem nie ma wystarczająco miejsca, by się tam przecisnąć. Może na tyle, by oprzeć tam miotłę, by ktoś się o nią nie potknął. No, ale magia ma to gdzieś, więc jak się wejdzie za posąg, nagle człowiek znajduje się w korytarzu prowadzącym na skróty i po stromych schodkach można zejść wprost do lochów.

\- To przecież super przejście! Nigdy mi o tym nie mówiłeś! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna.

\- Nie jest wcale takie super, bo trzeba przejść prawie taką samą drogę, jaką by się przeszło normalnymi schodami, by dotrzeć do klasy eliksirów, a chyba nie muszę wspominać o pajęczynach na ścianach i tym, że lochy to terytorium ślizgonów.

\- Racja - potwierdziła gryfonka cicho, wyraźnie przyznając, że kręcenie się niepotrzebnie po lochach nie jest tak dobrym pomysłem.

\- Ale ja nie o tym. Więc jak zszedłem, to trafiłem na ścianę z jakimś obrazem. Nie pamiętam już, kto na nim jest.

Och, ale ja wiedziałem, to było wszak przejście prowadzące prawie wprost pod moje prywatne komnaty. I wcale nie byłem zaskoczony następnymi słowami gryfona.

\- I przez ten obraz zobaczyłem, jak Dan wychodzi z komnat Snape’a. Wyszedł na korytarz i obrócił się w stronę przejścia za sobą. Uśmiechał się tym swoim ciepłym uśmiechem. Zaraz za nim był Snape. Nie słyszałem, co mówili bo byłem za daleko i może wtedy nie myślałem za bardzo o żadnych romansach i tym podobnych, jednak to mi wiele powiedziało.

\- Całowali się? - Blome zabrzmiała na podekscytowaną.

\- Nie. Mówiłem już, gapili się na siebie – prychnął chłopak.

\- To skąd wiedziałeś, że to nie jest, no nie wiem, że Snape trzyma go za rękę i warczy do niego cicho: „jeszcze raz ci się odbije w mojej klasie, to następnym razem będziesz czyścił mi buty na szlabanie własną szczoteczką do zębów”?

Krótki, cichy śmiech, przerwał rozmowę.

\- Jezu, Sarah! To było coś w tym, jak Dan się na niego patrzył. Poczułem się wtedy tak nie na miejscu, że zawróciłem i wróciłem przejściem z powrotem na górę. Jednak wpadłem wprost na ślizgonów, którzy chcieli wiedzieć, dlaczego pojawiłem się znikąd i po sprawdzeniu ściany bardzo szybko znaleźli przejście. Spanikowałem. Ubzdurałem sobie, że muszę ochronić Dana przed tymi ślizgonami. Sam nie wiem, kiedy wywiązała się bijatyka. Pojawiłaś się też ty, i ten Kowalski z rocznika niżej. Gdyby zeszli wtedy przejściem, zobaczyliby to, co ja, a nie chciałem, by zobaczyli Dana. I wtedy pojawił się Snape i nas wszystkich usadził. Byłem pewien, że wyszedł właśnie z tego przejścia, o które się kłóciliśmy. Dan najpewniej poszedł jakąś inną drogą, bo go nie widziałem.

\- Nie wierzę, że dostaliśmy szlaban za to, że chroniłeś plecy nauczyciela! Przecież wydanie tego sekretu oznaczałoby największe kłopoty tylko dla niego. Dan wtedy był nieletni!

No cóż. Ja też nie mogłem pojąć, jakim cudem ten gryfon wylądował w roli mojego obrońcy. Istotnie, gdyby doniósł albo sprowadził kogoś, mówiąc o uczniu wychodzącym z moich prywatnych komnat, to ja byłbym pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności.

\- Nie mogłem tego zrobić Danowi!

\- No tak – wymamrotała dziewczyna.

\- Wiesz… Zapytał się mnie później, dlaczego dostałem szlaban.

\- Kto? Snape? - wykrzyknęła Sarah, nie rozumiejąc.

\- Nie, głupia! Dan! – Zaśmiał się. - Wydawał się być zmartwiony, że dostaliśmy aż tyle karnych punktów i tygodniowy szlaban. Chciałem się go wtedy zapytać o to, czy jest blisko z Snape’m, ale nie chciałem go wprawiać tym w zakłopotanie. Patrzyłem na nich obydwóch bardzo uważnie od tamtego dnia i jakiś czas później byłem pewien, że mam rację. Ale teraz wszystko może być inaczej. Nie ma go już tyle czasu. Teraz obraca się pewnie wśród całkowicie innych osób.

Zapadła cisza, tak jakby obydwoje pogrążyli się w swoich własnych myślach.

Ja też zagłębiłem się w swoich. Minęło tyle czasu. Patrząc wstecz, musiałem sobie powiedzieć, że przecież z Danem byłem przeraźliwie krótko. Nasz związek zaczął się wraz z końcem wakacji, w szkole nie spędziliśmy razem nawet dziewięciu miesięcy, z czego przecież około połowy Dan był w swoim dziwnym letargicznym śnie.

Żałośnie krótki związek.

Powinienem się w końcu z tego otrząsnąć.

W końcu Dan, gdziekolwiek by nie był, mógł już o mnie nawet zapomnieć. W końcu kilka tygodni to nic w porównaniu z pięcioma latami, następującymi po nich. Może dlatego nie wracał. Znalazł sobie kogoś innego do kochania i nawet nie chciał rozdrapywać naszego żałosnego, krótkiego związku.

Usiadłem na krześle ciężko i popatrzyłem w okno.

Byłem żałosny.

Od momentu podsłuchania tej jakże pouczającej rozmowy dwóch gryfonów, zacząłem ich unikać. To dobrze, że już kończyli szkołę.

Naprawdę się cieszyłem, że już niedługo opuszczą zamek, jako ostatni z przyjaciół Dana. Może, gdy ich zabraknie, przestanie mnie dręczyć przeszłość.

XXXxxx

Lato zbliżało się wielkimi krokami, tak samo jak egzaminy końcowe uczniów. W tym właśnie momencie trzeba było przycisnąć wszystkie uparte dzieciaki, zadając im potwornie dużo prac domowych, by nie zapomniały, czym są podstawowe zagadnienia.

Czy uczniowie myśleli, że skoro za dwa tygodnie są egzaminy, odpuszczę im? Ani trochę. Zawsze do ostatniego momentu zadawałem zadania i nakazywałem przygotowywać nowe wywary. Gdyby uczyli się systematycznie, nie musieliby teraz rozsiewać takiej paniki wokół siebie.

Przed egzaminami był zawsze większy ruch na korytarzach, a w klasach przytłaczająca cisza, bo wiedzieli, że nawet najmniejszy moment nieuwagi jakiegokolwiek ucznia skończy się tym, że ocenię ich dużo gorzej na egzaminach końcowych.

Nikt nie ośmielał się nawet westchnąć.

Dlatego też, gdy czwartoklasiści zawzięcie robili notatki w swoich zeszytach, a ktoś otworzył drzwi do mojej klasy z hukiem, miałem ochotę warknąć i przekląć przeszkadzającego. Nawet jeśli to była zasapana od biegu Blome.

Już chciałem nawet to zrobić.

\- On wrócił! - wrzasnęła, a ja nie musiałem pytać, o kogo chodzi. Wiedziałem.

Wybiegłem z klasy, a Sarah dotrzymywała mi kroku.

\- Widziałam go przez okno! Widziałam, jak szedł do zamku! Widziałam! – wrzeszczała, biegnąc za mną, a mnie uderzyło nagle, że nie jestem ani trochę przygotowany na to spotkanie. Może niepotrzebnie nawet chcę się z nim zobaczyć? Może nie chce mnie widzieć?

W mojej głowie zapanował chaos i strach tak wielki, że najpewniej odetchnąłbym z ulgą, gdyby to okazało się nieprawdą.

Bo to nie może być prawda!

Prawda?

Przecież on nie mógł wrócić ot, tak sobie! W środku tygodnia! Przecież ten czwartek niczym się nie różnił od wszystkich innych czwartków! Dlaczego konkretnie dzisiaj?!

Nie rejestrowałem tego, co dalej mówiła dziewczyna i ze ściśniętym gardłem dostałem się do Głównego Holu. Nie było go. Może już sobie poszedł? Może go wcale nie było? A może był w gabinecie dyrektora?

Wtedy jednak go zobaczyłem.

Stał przed Dumbledorem, który właśnie wypuszczał go z swoich objęć z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Nie wiedziałem, co zostało powiedziane. Nie wiedziałem też, kto więcej był przy tym wszystkim.

Mój wzrok był utkwiony tylko na nim, gdy przemierzyłem dzielące nas metry i go objąłem.

Jego dłonie były tak samo ciepłe, jak każde moje piękne wspomnienie o nim. Oczy błyszczały od łez, których już nie powstrzymywał. Moje serce biło w piersi tak głośnymi uderzeniami, że to było jedyne, co słyszałem. Gdzieś znikły wątpliwości tego, że może mnie już nie chcieć, że może zbudował sobie inne życie i o mnie zapomniał. Dan patrzył się na mnie tak samo ciepło, z tą samą miłością, jak ostatniego naszego dnia przed kilkoma laty.

Nie słyszałem niczego, gdy przytulałem go do swojej piersi, chcąc poczuć, że to dzieje się naprawdę i że on tutaj jest!

Naprawdę wrócił!

Nogi się pode mną ugięły. Opadliśmy na kolana, wciąż w siebie wtuleni. Fizyczną niemożliwością było dla mnie wypuszczenie go ze swoich ramion. Gdyby mi go teraz zabrano ponownie, zabiłoby mnie to!

Dan płakał. Oddaliłem nieco twarz, tak by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy, jednocześnie nie przerywając kontaktu z jego ciałem.

Z jego pięknych zielonych oczu płynęły, mieniąc się jak promyki słońca, kryształowe łzy; nos i oczy były zaczerwienione, a on sam brał drżące oddechy, przerywane czkawką. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie zrozumiałem ani słowa spomiędzy jednego a drugiego szlochu, więc wykorzystałem jego usta w bardziej logiczny sposób.

Smakował tak samo niebiańsko jak kiedyś.

Gdy przerwaliśmy, już nie płakał tak rozpaczliwie, mimo że łzy wciąż i wciąż płynęły mu z oczu.

Pogładziłem jego policzki, ścierając wilgoć i przeczesałem jego czarne włosy. Były dłuższe, niż pamiętałem. Sięgały mu teraz aż za ramiona, opadając na nie jedwabistymi czarnymi pasmami, zupełnie jak pierwszego dnia, gdy go zobaczyłem. Jego twarz nie była już też tak młodzieńcza. Mimo że stracił tę charakterystyczną cechę, jaką widać u nastolatków, wciąż miał w sobie coś eterycznego.

\- Zapuściłeś włosy – zauważyłem głupio, ale po prostu nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Miałem pustkę w głowie.

\- A ty ściąłeś. –Uśmiechnął się drżąco i przesunął palcami po miejscu nad moimi uszami, delikatnie odgarniając krótkie pasma moich włosów.

Po tym, jak moja skóra i ciało zapomniało o torturach Voldemorta i Avery’ego, zdecydowałem się ściąć włosy na krótko, a później tak już zostało. Danowi nie wydawało się to przeszkadzać.

Ponownie go przytuliłem.

On tu naprawdę był! Wrócił! A skoro wrócił, to wszystko było już w porządku.


	36. Epilog

EPILOG

Panowało późne letnie popołudnie. Trzask mojej teleportacji był dobrze słyszalny, gdy pojawiłem się przed domkiem o porośniętych bluszczem ścianach.

Zarówno dom jak i okolica wydawały się spokojne. Zero niebezpieczeństw bądź czyhających za rogiem czarnoksiężników.

Wszystko się skończyło.

Wątpliwe też, by ktoś starał się w najbliższej przyszłości podążać ścieżką czarnej magii.

Postąpiłem parę kroków do przodu, przekraczając granicę antyaportacyjną i do moich uszu dotarł dźwięk rozmów.

Marszcząc brwi, skierowałem swoje kroki na tyły.

Zastałem tam nieco niecodzienny dla przeciętnych ludzi widok. Ja jednak zacząłem się już powoli do tego przyzwyczajać.

Dan w swojej formie lamii siedział pod olbrzymim kasztanem, trzymając dłonie w górze, jakby chciał złapać przebywającą tam podobną do niego, pół-wężą istotę.

Był to najmłodszy z jego braci o imieniu Noah. W tej chwili trzymał się raczej kurczowo pnia drzewa, oplatając go ogonem; wyraźnie miał problemy z zaakceptowaniem pomocy Dana w zejściu na ziemię.

Obok Dana stał w swojej ludzkiej formie Aron, kolejny z braci. Obserwował swoje rodzeństwo, jakby rozważał, czy powinien wejść na drzewo, by ściągnąć z niego na siłę swojego młodszego brata. 

Nie zauważyli mnie. Za to ktoś inny - owszem.

\- Witamy z powrotem. – Usłyszałem znajomy głos. Obróciłem się.

Echidna uśmiechała się do mnie. Powstrzymałem się od wzdrygnięcia, choć jej uśmiech wydał mi się nieco niepokojący.

Dan mi wyjaśnił, że jego rodzina posiada coś w rodzaju charakterystycznego dla nich systemu obronnego, który sprawia, że ich mimika twarzy nie działa tak, jak powinna, wysyłając błędne sygnały. Kilka razy zapewniał mnie przy tym, że nawet jeśli Echidna uśmiecha się szeroko i nieco obłąkańczo niczym psychopatka, to wcale nie znaczy, że chce mnie posiekać na kawałki tępym nożem kuchennym i zrobić ze mnie szaszłyki.

Powoli się do tego przyzwyczajałem. Tak jak do wielu innych rzeczy.

Miała na sobie lekką białą sukienkę, odsłaniającą głęboki dekolt i podkreślającą jej powabne kształty dorosłej kobiety.

\- Wszystko do kolacji jest już gotowe. Masz może ochotę na lampkę wina?

Pokiwałem głową, zwracając twarz w stronę tarasu, na którym właśnie kończono nakrywać do stołu. Młode małżeństwo, państwo Weasley, którzy już setki razy powtarzali, bym zwracał się do nich po imieniu, właśnie zasiadali do stołu.

Kątem oka dostrzegłem, jak Dumbledore rozmawia o czymś w salonie z Lupinem i Tonks. Jak z nicości pojawił się obok mnie Alexander, ostatni i najstarszy z braci Dana, którego, tak jak Echidna, miałem już okazję spotkać przed kilkoma laty. Skinął mi teraz głową i zasiadł do stołu. Jego twarz, w przeciwieństwie do jedynej kobiety w rodzinie, wydawała się być maską z kamienia, nie wyrażającą żadnych uczuć.

Echidna obrzuciła wszystko stojące na stole uważnym wzrokiem i wychyliła się przez barierkę.

\- Dan, Noah, Aron! Już są wszyscy, chodźcie na kolację!

Obróciłem głowę ponownie w stronę Dana. Ten zrobił to samo i wymieniliśmy krótkie spojrzenia. Uśmiechnął się do mnie ciepło, a jego policzki pokrył rumieniec. Zdawać by się mogło, że nie powinien się rumienić jak nastolatek, ale on wciąż zdawał się czasami tak bardzo niewinny. Odkąd wrócił pół miesiąca temu, wyglądał tak, jakby przeżywał ponownie, od początku, czas swojego pierwszego nastoletniego zauroczenia. Nie miałem nic przeciwko. Choć, według słów Dana, była to jego nieszczęsna mimika twarzy. Zastanowiło mnie, czy będzie wciąż wyglądał jak zakochany nastolatek za trzydzieści lat.

Sam byłem nie lepszy, bo czułem się, jakbym ponownie przeżywał pierwsze wspólne dni ze swoim wybrankiem. 

Podszedłem do niego powoli; uciekł wzrokiem, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

Pocałowałem go w kark na przywitanie. Dan zadrżał, uciekając przed moimi ustami. Był cały czerwony na twarzy.

\- Czyżby ktoś tu utknął na drzewie? – zapytałem, podnosząc wzrok w górę. Dzieciak pociągnął nosem, wciąż przytulając się do pnia. Ani Noah, ani Aron, jeszcze nie odznaczali się wyraźnymi cechami kłopotliwej mimiki twarzy, tak jak starsze rodzeństwo.

\- Wcale nie - zapiszczał sopranem Noah. Bardzo męski głos, jak na ośmiolatka, muszę przyznać. Aż mi w uszach zadzwoniło. - Chcę tu zostać. Nie chcę jeść!

Spojrzałem pytająco na Dana. Ten uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby z pobłażaniem.

\- Noah jest w bardzo ścisłej symbiozie z roślinami – wyjaśnil. - On z nimi koegzystuje. Pobiera też od roślin energię, więc nie czuje jej braku w swoim ciele. Nie lubi jeść, choć tego potrzebuje.

Zmarszczyłem brwi. Wciąż nie wszystko rozumiałem, jeżeli chodzi o rodzinę Dana. Jednak z tego, co mi wyjaśnił, każdy z nich odznaczał się innym rodzajem unikalnej magii. I od najmłodszych lat musieli się uczyć nad nią panować.

Dobrze pamiętałem wielki słup ognia przed Hogwartem, choć później nie było zwęglone nawet jedno źdźbło trawy. Było to dziełem Echidny. Z pewnością była niebezpieczna. Ale nie za bardzo wiedziałem, co niebezpiecznego mogłoby być w rozmowie z roślinami, tak jak robił to Noah. Wciąż też nie wiedziałem, co potrafił Alexander. Wydawał się zawsze tak opanowany, jakby nawet najmniejsze odstępstwo od normy miało spowodować katastrofę na skalę światową.

\- Noah. Dziś będą lody na deser. Waniliowe. – Młody Aron najwyraźniej też pomagał w przekonaniu brata, by zszedł na ziemię.

\- Nie chcę jeść.

\- Dzisiaj będzie makaron z warzywami. Przecież lubisz te małe marcheweczki, jakie są zawsze w sosie warzywnym – przekonywał Dan.

\- Nie będę jadł - upierał się dzieciak.

\- Noah. Proszę, zejdź. Musisz jeść.

\- NIE!

Dan westchnął.

\- Kolacja stygnie... – rozległo się nawoływanie Echidny po raz kolejny, a Noah jeszcze bardziej przywarł do pnia drzewa.

Zerknąłem na Dana. Mimo że dzieciak był irytujący, on wcale nie wydawał się zły. Mnie pozostało więc tylko cieszyć się jego szczęściem. W końcu nie będę go odgradzał od tego, czego szukał przez tak wiele lat: rodziny.

Podczas tych pięciu lat, w których go nie było, przywiązał się do swoich braci i siostry. Nie znał ich przez większość swojego życia, ale teraz stali się dla niego bardzo ważni.

Jednak wszystko ma swoje granice. A ja byłem głodny.

\- Panie Noah, proszę natychmiast zejść z tego drzewa, bo inaczej zetnę gałąź, na której siedzisz – zagroziłem.

Dzieciak zrobił oczy ogromne jak spodki. Niezależnie od tego, czy należał do jakiejś natchnionej przez Boga rasy, czy nie, to wciąż był dzieckiem. A ja wiedziałem, jak wywoływać strach w dzieciakach. Skoro lubił drzewka bardziej niż lody, to groźba musiała być odpowiednio sformułowana.

\- Severusie! - Dan uszczypnął mnie w ramię, dosyć mocno, jakby chciał mnie przed czymś ostrzec.

Noah zaczął płakać, wciąż trzymając się pnia.

\- Mówię poważnie, młodzieńcze. Zejdź natychmiast - kontynuowałem.

Przez czkanie i wycieranie wielkich łez trudno było dzieciaka zrozumieć.

\- Schodzisz, czy mam wyciągnąć różdżkę? - zapytałem na tyle głośno, by usłyszał mnie przez własną serenadę.

\- Ja nie… hik!… mogęęę…. - zawył.

\- Utknąłeś – oświadczyłem beznamiętnie, stwierdzając oczywistość. Już od samego początku się tego domyśliłem.

Pokiwał głową, wycierając oczy. 

\- To trzeba było mówić od razu, a nie odstawiać tu jakieś dramaty.

\- Severusie... - Dan brzmiał na zrozpaczonego. 

\- Jestem głodny, a on wszystko opóźnia przed odstawianie scen – oświadczyłem, a Dan pokręcił głową. Przez chwilę pomyślałem, że w tej chwili oskarża i mnie o odstawianie scen.

\- Wyczaruj mu po prostu zjeżdżalnię – powiedział. - Idę do stołu.

Ja jednak wyczarowałem schody. Było to zamierzone, bo wiedziałem, że dzieciak ma z nimi problemy. Jego zejście zajęło jeszcze trochę czasu. Mimo że prościej byłoby po prostu dzieciaka ściągnąć, to nie pozwoliłem na to Aronowi, który ze mną został, ani też sam po niego nie poszedłem. Widząc, jak Noah nieco niezgrabnie stara się ni to zsunąć, ni to zejść po schodach, przypomniałem sobie, jak po raz pierwszy widziałem Dana w takiej sytuacji. On też nie radził sobie ze schodami na początku.

W końcu jednak chłopiec dotarł na ziemię, a jego zalaną wciąż łzami twarz rozświetlił uśmiech.

Nie znałem ich długo, więc wciąż starałem się zrozumieć, kim są i jak widzą mnie oraz Dana.

Od powrotu mojego ukochanego porzuciłem nauczanie Eliksirów w Hogwarcie i jeszcze tego samego dnia przenieśliśmy się do Treewalle. Noce przeważnie spędzaliśmy sami w domu. Jednak podczas dnia codziennie odwiedzali nas krewni Dana.

Mimo że wolałbym mieć chłopaka teraz tylko dla siebie, nie sprzeciwiłem się nawet słowem, choć skręcało mnie patrzenie na Echidnę i Alexandra, którzy przecież zabrali go ode mnie na tak długo.

Kobieta zadomowiła się od razu, zamieniając się w gospodynię. Bardzo często zabierała czas, jaki mogłem spędzić z Danem, zawłaszczając go dla siebie. Nie znosiłem tego, jednak nic nie mówiłem.

Nie podobało mi się także, że żadne z nich wciąż nie odpowiedziało na wiele moich mnożących się z każdym dniem pytań.

Ta sytuacja napełniała mnie niepokojem, bo obawiałem się w głębi duszy, że znowu mi go zabiorą. Echidna może i była gdzieś na dnie serca delikatna, czuła i nie chciała krzywdy Dana, jednak czasami tak na mnie patrzyła, że miałem ochotę wyciągnąć różdżkę.

Noah energicznie sunął swoim ogonem przez trawę i już po chwili był przy stole. Aron dotarł zaraz za nim i obydwaj spojrzeli na siostrę z wyraźnym wyczekiwaniem.

Echidna z uśmiechem pocałowała Noaha w czoło, gratulując mu zejścia po schodach. Ani słowem nie skomentowała metod, jakich użyłem, by osiągnąć ten cel.

Prawdę mówiąc, starałem się przy tym zobaczyć jak kobieta zareaguje na presję z mojej strony, którą wywarłem na jej najmłodszym bracie. Nie wydawała się jednak mieć do mnie żalu, czy być zirytowana.

Wciąż nie do końca pojmowałem to ich zachowanie.

Do kolacji przy stole zasiadło więc dwóch pół-węży, z czego jednym był mój kochanek, Dan, a drugim Noah, który umościł się wraz ze swoim ogonem na dość sporym krześle.

Widziałem, że reszta rodzeństwa nie przebywa aż tak dużo czasu w wężej formie jak ta dwójka. Każda z lamii wydawała się wręcz czytać w swoich uczuciach jak w otwartej księdze i być ogromnie zżyta ze sobą. Wyglądało na to, że Dan naprawdę ich szczerze pokochał w czasie, gdy go nie było. I mimo iż Echidna nie była najstarsza z rodzeństwa, to ona zdawała się kierować wszystkim.

Rozmowa podczas kolacji była lekka i serdeczna. Hermiona i Ron wciąż mieli tysiące pytań do ich przyjaciela odnośnie tego, jak wyglądały jego ostatnie lata. Patrzyłem z ogromną przyjemnością, jak mój kochanek z radosnym uśmiechem udzielał się w rozmowie. Jego oczy wciąż błyszczały, gdy spoglądał nieco maślanym wzrokiem na wszystkich dookoła siebie.

Piłem wino, obserwując wszystko ze skupieniem.

\- Nie, Noah, jest już po dziesiątej. – Dobiegły mnie słowa Echidny, skierowane do najmłodszych. - Aron tak samo - do łóżek! Wasz brat przyszykował wam posłanie w salonie. Zmiatać do środka.

\- Ale jeszcze troszkę - jęczał Aron.- Jestem dorosły. Mam już prawie dwanaście lat!

\- To jeszcze o wieczność za mało, byś się mnie nie słuchał. Do środka - wysyczała kobieta.

Echidna starała się właśnie ściągnąć Noaha z krzesła, które oplótł wszystkimi swoimi kończynami i nie chciał się ruszyć.

Zaraz. Dlaczego krzesło…

Zerknąłem pod stół i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zobaczyłem, że zarówno stół, jak i krzesło, na którym siedział dzieciak, zapuściły korzenie. Dostrzegłem nawet parę zielonych gałązek na nogach od krzesła.

Tego to jeszcze nie widziałem…

Zerknąłem na Dana, który w odpowiedzi na mój pytający wzrok wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jego symbioza z naturą nie polega tylko na rozmawianiu z roślinami - wyjaśnił z uśmiechem, dolewając mi wina do kieliszka. – W jego pokoju wszystko jest zawieszone na stalowych łańcuchach, tak by każdy mebel nie zaczął rosnąć ponownie.

Pokręciłem głową. Ta rodzina była coraz bardziej fascynująca.

Echidna w końcu oderwała wrzeszczącego w proteście Noaha od krzesła i zabrała dzieciaki do domu. Widziałem, jak układa je na materacu, specjalnie ustawionym tam dla niej i dzieci.

Zachowywała się raczej jak matka niż jak ich siostra. Jeszcze bardziej się upodobniła w wizerunku matki, gdy wracając do stołu i przechodząc obok Dana, pieszczotliwie przeczesała jego włosy, dopytując się, czy czegoś mu nie potrzeba.

Rozmowa toczyła się dalej. Dyrektor nie mógł przestać się zachwycać wiadomością, że Dan zgodził się zostać nauczycielem latania i trenerem Quidditcha od przyszłego roku. Niestety fakt, że gryfon nie zakończył edukacji, skutecznie zamykał mu inne posady w Hogwarcie.

Gdy rozmawialiśmy o tym parę dni temu, przyznał nawet, że nie widzi w tej chwili potrzeby nadrabiania zaległych lat nauki.

Po kolacji goście powoli się rozeszli i w końcu pozostałem tylko ja i lamie. Przenieśliśmy się do salonu. Echidna, która właśnie układała swoje wężowe ciało na materacu obok kominka, przygarnęła do siebie dwóch śpiących braci, przytulając ich.

Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego nie wybrali żadnego z pokoi na piętrze. Ale zastanawiając się nad tym głębiej, Dan też podczas pierwszych wakacji spał w salonie obok kominka. Może potrzebowali czuć ciepło płomieni? Wciąż było wiele niewiadomych spraw i pozostawała mi tylko obserwacja.

Alexander stanął obok kominka z lampką wina i patrzył się w płomienie, jakby wyszukiwał w nich jakiś wzorów. Ja za to siedziałem na kanapie, a Dan opierał swoją głowę na moich kolanach.

Spojrzałem powoli na tulące się na materacu ciała. Byłoby to wręcz niestosowne, gdyby nie to, że wydawało się tak naturalne.

\- Jesteście w jakiś mentalny sposób ze sobą powiązani, prawda? – zapytałem, mając wrażenie, że może w końcu nadszedł czas, by uchylono mi rąbka tajemnicy ich istnienia.

Dan pokiwał głową.

\- To nieco skomplikowane, ale tak. Tak jak kiedyś pokazywałem ci, jak potrafię wpłynąć na ciebie poprzez wysyłanie konkretnych uczuć, tak z nimi potrafię w ten sposób rozmawiać. To nie jest na zasadzie czytania w myślach czy wspomnieniach, a w odczuciach.

Miał rację. Mimo że byłem ekspertem w sprawach oklumencji i legilimencji, nie rozumiałem, jakim cudem można odczytywać uczucia innych i prowadzić w ten sposób jakąś rozmowę.

\- Ale kim tak właściwie jesteście? Gdzie jest reszta waszej rodziny? Wasi rodzice?

Ten temat był bardzo delikatny. Wiedziałem wszak, że Dan zawsze chciał mieć rodzinę. Odnalazł swoje rodzeństwo. Gdzie jednak podziewała się matka i ojciec tej niezwykłej grupki?

\- Rodzice umarli jeszcze przed narodzinami Dana.

Uniosłem brwi, patrząc na Echidnę i chcąc samą mimiką twarzy przekazać jej, że chyba coś pomieszała w tym zdaniu. Mówiła po angielsku lepiej niż przed kilkoma laty, ale czasami formułowała wypowiedzi w sposób, który nasuwał mi przypuszczenia, iż wciąż nie do końca zna ten język perfekcyjnie.

\- To nie przejęzyczenie, Severusie. - Dan pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami, uśmiechając się lekko zakłopotany.

\- Pamiętasz, jak... jak robiłeś mi jakieś badania oczu? Było to chyba pierwszego dnia po mojej przemianie. Powiedziałeś mi wtedy, że wydaję się być inaczej rozwinięty. Jakbym był do przodu z ewolucją bądź był odrębnym gatunkiem.

\- I co, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że pochodzicie z przyszłości?

Przewrócił oczami, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Nie, chcę ci powiedzieć, że istotnie jesteśmy odrębnym gatunkiem.

W moim umyśle zaczęła się tworzyć burza myśli. Odrębny gatunek? Skoro było ich tak niewiele, to przecież musieli się krzyżować z ludźmi, a wtedy cechy, którymi charakteryzowała się ich rasa, zanikłyby.

\- To u nas działa inaczej. Nasza rasa została stworzona jeszcze na początkach istnienia Ziemi, zanim pojawili się pierwsi ludzie. - Echidna przeciągnęła się i przeczesała swoje długie czarne włosy. - Kiedyś byliśmy rasą dominującą i tworzyliśmy ściśle zamknięte społeczeństwo. Legendarnie odnaleźć nas można w słowniku pod nazwą >>Atlantyda<<.

Jeszcze przed człowiekiem? Odległa historia.

\- Mamy jednak bardzo poważna niedoskonałość, która nie była gotowa na to, by dostosować się do wzrastającej populacji pojawiających się ludzi – szeptała.

\- To znaczy?

\- Nasza rozrodczość. - Echidna wydawała się zasmucona.

\- Kobieta mojego gatunku zachodzi w ciążę tylko raz w ciągu życia. Cały ten okres musi spędzić w swojej wężej formie, a po półtora roku ciąży składa jaja.

Zamrugałem pewien, że się przesłyszałem, choć nie powinienem być zaskoczony. W końcu mieli w sobie coś z gadów.

\- Tylko raz? - upewniłem się, patrząc po ich ciałach. Byli wszak w różnym wieku, a Dan mówił, że są rodzeństwem. Ale zaraz mnie olśniło.

\- Składa kilka jaj! Ale dzieci wykluwają się w różnym odstępie czasu, tak?

Alexander i Echidna pokiwali głowami, a Dan westchnął.

\- To ile... czasu minęło od... - W głowie pojawiła mi się obawa, że być może Dan i jego rodzeństwo mogą żyć setki lat, a ich matka mogła zginąć już w średniowieczu.

\- Żyjemy tylko nieco dłużej niż ludzie. Nasz okres życia bardziej pasuje do czarodziejów. Jestem pewien, że jeszcze będziemy się razem znosić jakieś sto lat –powiedział cicho Dan, dobrze wiedząc, co chodziło mi po głowie.

\- Nasza matka - zaczęła ponownie Echidna - żyła jeszcze za mojego i Alexa życia. Zamordowano ją i naszego wujka w dniu porwania Dana.

To zabrzmiało podejrzanie.

\- Byliśmy wtedy jeszcze dziećmi, ale dobrze pamiętamy nauki matki - odezwał się nagle Alexander. – „Nie można zbliżać się do czarodziejów”. To była nasza jedyna zasada, którą wpajano nam od dziecka. Przez tysiąclecia nasza rasa się wykruszała. Część zaczęła się krzyżować z ludźmi. Ale o ile ze związku samca lamii i ludzkiej kobiety, potomstwo zawsze było ludzkie, to samica zawsze rodzi w pełni genetycznie rasowo lamie. Dlatego kobiety w naszej rasie są bardzo ważne. To one odpowiadają za przetrwanie rasy. Samice i ich jaja. Niestety jaja są bardzo kruche i bardzo łatwo je zniszczyć, a siłą obudzone młode umierają o wiele częściej niż jakiekolwiek inne wcześniaki na świecie. I tak nasz świat powoli upadał.

\- Ilu was jeszcze jest? – zapytałem.

\- Kilkoro. My jesteśmy jedyną rodziną w Europie. Oczekujemy jeszcze wyklucia ostatniego jaja, naszej siostry, ale nie wiemy, ile to potrwa i czy dziecko przeżyje. W Indiach są dwie rodziny, ale tam jest tylko jedna samica przy życiu i nie mają innych jaj, więc o ile samica nie wyda na świat córki, ich gałąź wymrze. W Japonii są trzy rodziny. Kilka więcej jest w lasach tropikalnych Afryki. A w Amerykach, jeżeli ktoś tam jeszcze jest, nie mamy z nimi kontaktu.

To istotnie niewiele. Najbardziej zagrożony gatunek na świecie.

\- Dlaczego nie wolno wam zbliżać się do czarodziejów?

\- Bo o ile jeszcze egzystencję z niemagicznymi jakoś przetrwaliśmy, to najbardziej niszczące nasz gatunek było spotkanie z czarodziejami. Jeszcze niecałe sto pięćdziesiąt lat temu w całej Europie istniało nas całkiem sporo. Żyliśmy wtedy, koegzystując ze sobą w dosyć sporej harmonii. Nasz dziadek jest czarodziejem, a babcia uczęszczała do Hogwartu. Jednak pojawił się Grindelwald i zbuntował czarodziei przeciwko nam.

\- Ale nigdzie nie ma o was nawet wzmianki - zaprotestowałem. Jak mogli żyć obok czarodziejów przez tyle lat i nic o tym nie było w żadnej książce? A Grindelwald? Skoro ten wariat wiedział o ich rasie, to z cała pewnością także i wielu jego popleczników.

\- Bo wojna nas wyniszczyła. – Westchnęła ciężko kobieta. - O ile potomstwo samicy zawsze będzie lamią, to ze związku samca i czarownicy powstawały dzieci o niezwykłych zdolnościach. Jedną z umiejętności była mowa węży, która zanikała wraz z upływem pokoleń. Ale także moc, pozwalająca na korzystanie z magii, jaką i my władamy. A to rodzi konflikty. Było kilku niezwykłych czarodziejów, urodzonych ze związków lamii i czarownic. Jednym z nich był Slytherin, innym wasz legendarny i zapomniany król Artur. Ale Grindelwald zaczął ludzi burzyć i udowadniać, że jesteśmy rasą osłabiającą czarodziejów. Najpierw była sama polityka, później wojna. W końcu grupa czarodziejów Grindelwalda zaatakowała naszą wyspę, ostatnie miejsce na tym globie, które uważaliśmy za swój wspólny dom. W ciągu ledwo kilku chwil nasza cywilizacja upadła. Zginęły kobiety, zdolne przydłużyć naszą rasę, jak i zostało zniszczone sanktuarium z jajami. Tamtego dnia zginęły wszystkie niewyklute dzieci ówczesnego pokolenia.

Echidna przerwała na chwilę, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby mówiła o czymś, co widziała na własne oczy i była tym zdruzgotana. Jej dłonie instynktownie przeczesały włosy młodszych braci, a ci tylko mocniej wtulili się w jej ciało podczas snu.

\- Wtedy ci, którzy pozostali przy życiu, zrozumieli, że muszą ochronić własną rasę za wszelką cenę. Nasi dziadkowie wraz z wieloma innymi użyli wewnętrznej magii, by przemienić pamięć wszystkich czarodziejów.

\- Masowe Obliviate? Na wszystkich czarodziejach na świecie? – wyksztusiłem, nie mogąc pojąć umysłem tego, co mi właśnie mówili.

\- To nie do końca Obliviate. To był ich dar. Pewnie już zauważyłeś, ale nasza magia różni się od tej czarodziejów.

Pokiwałem głową, przyznając jej rację. Zauważyłem. Magia, której używali, miała w sobie coś innego. Nieznanego. Nie była określana zaklęciami, a działa się naturalnie, jakby wystarczyła tylko wola i myśl.

\- Każdy z nas odznacza się innym rodzajem daru. Ja rozumiem i kontroluję ogień. Noah rośliny. A nasza babka, która dokonała niepojętego wyczynu wymazania historii wraz z innymi, potrafiła widzieć i kontrolować magię samą w sobie.

Widzieć i kontrolować… Spojrzałem na chłopaka, wtulonego w moje ciało.

Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Dan usiadł, nabrał głębokiego oddechu do płuc, po czym go wypuścił.

\- Ja też mam ten dar - powiedział stanowczym tonem, jakby chciał mieć to już za sobą, choć tego akurat się domyśliłem.

\- Żadne z nas nie byłoby w stanie uczęszczać do Hogwartu. – Przykuła ponownie moją uwagę Echidna. - Tylko Dan. Bo tylko on ten dar posiada. Mimo że władamy magią, to nigdy nie bylibyśmy w stanie rzucić nawet tego waszego zwykłego Lumos.

W mojej głowie nowe informacje wskakiwały na swoje miejsce. Z tego, co mi powiedzieli, można było wywnioskować wiele. Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę różnili się zarówno od mugoli, jak i innych czarodziejów. Nie rozmnażali się tak samo jak ludzie, choć mogli się z nimi krzyżować. Nie władali tą samą magią, co czarodzieje. Choć czasami zdarzało się, że i wśród nich rodził się ktoś z podobnymi umiejętnościami. Społeczność funkcjonowała na innych zasadach odnośnie rodziny, swojego statusu i nawet samego faktu, że potrafią porozumiewać się między sobą za pomocą uczuć. 

To było szalone!

Musiałem się jednak jakoś przyzwyczaić i poznać lepiej obyczaje lamii. Nie mogłem pozwolić na to, by Dan, z powodu różnic społecznych i rasowych, odszedł ode mnie.

\- Nasi Starsi spletli z magii specjalny czar, który wymazał nasze istnienie ze wspomnień i wizji wszystkich czarodziejów – kontynuowała po przerwie Echidna. Jej głos był opanowany i wyprany z emocji. - Od tamtej pory czarodzieje nas nie pamiętają. W waszych legendach i mitologii pozostały tylko jakieś niejasne, całkowicie opacznie zrozumiane wzmianki.

\- Dużą pomocą były wszystkie magiczne stworzenia. Czar Starszych ich nie objął, bo nie było takiej potrzeby; wystarczyło je poprosić o uszanowanie naszej woli i o pomoc – dodał Alex.

\- Skrzaty domowe - uściślił Dan, zauważając, że nie do końca dotarło do mnie, co właściwie chcą mi przekazać. - Pamiętasz ich dziwne zachowanie?

Skinąłem głową. Skrzaty domowe istotnie nieco dziwnie reagowały na wężową postać Dana.

\- Skrzacia magia jest podobna do tej lamii. Nigdy nie używały różdżek, a mimo to mogą się teleportować nawet w Hogwarcie. Echi wyjaśniła mi, że skrzaty również widzą magię i właśnie dzięki temu potrafią czarować. Jednak nigdy nie będą w stanie jej kształtować i pleść zaklęć tak, jak ja. Dlatego szanują mnie i całą moją rasę.

\- Dla istot magicznych jesteśmy czymś w rodzaju jednorożców – tłumaczyła spokojnie kobieta. - Bytów nietykalnych, którym należy okazać szacunek i których nie wolno zranić. Uważają skrzywdzenie nas za świętokradztwo, a nasze prośby wykonują wręcz z czcią. Wszystko to jest związane z posiadanymi przez nas darami, które odzwierciedlają prawa natury i równowagi we wszechświecie.

\- Dlatego gdy nasi dziadkowie poprosili przedstawicieli skrzatów o pomoc w ukryciu wszelkich dokumentów, traktujących o naszym istnieniu, na całej Ziemi poznikało mnóstwo ksiąg i wpisów w nich zawartych. Nie mogli jednak znaleźć i zniszczyć jednej rzeczy: ksiąg napisanych przez bardzo znanego czarodzieja, który potrafił się posługiwać językiem węży w mowie i piśmie. Voldemort odnalazł księgi z ręcznymi zapiskami Salazara Slytherina, w których czarno na białym było napisane o naszym istnieniu. Slytherin wspominał tam dosyć sporo o swoim ojcu-lami, potrafiącym władać wszystkimi językami świata. Nauczył się wiele od niego oraz swojej matki – czarownicy.

\- Ze względu jednak na to, że działo się to wiele wieków temu, Voldemort po prostu przyjął wzmiankę o lamii za błąd w rozumieniu tekstu. Zapewne sądził, że to było tylko wskazanie, z której strony rodowodu pochodzi zdolność wężomowy, nie przyjmując do wiadomości, że ktoś taki, jak pół-wąż, pół-człowiek, naprawdę może istnieć. Jednak później, gdy zaczął już szerzyć swoją działalność jako Lord Voldemort, albo zrozumiał, co tak naprawdę w tamtej księdze było napisane, albo trafiły mu w dłonie inne teksty w wężomowie, który nakierowały go na odpowiedni trop. - Echidna westchnęła ciężko i spojrzała krótko na najstarszego z braci. - Jakimś cudem nas odnalazł. Musiało być to związane z naszym pokrewieństwem krwi. Nie wiemy dokładnie. Jednak pojawił się na naszym progu i od razu zaczął rozmawiać z nami językiem węży. Byliśmy wtedy wciąż tacy młodzi… Czar zapomnienia został rzucony jeszcze przed naszymi narodzinami w 1944, więc nie znaliśmy innego życia, niżeli w ukryciu wraz z naszą matką i wujkiem.

\- Przybył do nas i na początku sądziliśmy, że to samotny, zaginiony krewny. Nie wiedzieliśmy dokładnie, z jakiej rodziny pochodził. Może w jego żyłach płynęła krew naszego wujka? A może naszego pradziadka? Jednak przyjęliśmy go, bo przecież był jednym z nas. W tamtym momencie było nas już tak niewielu. Byłam zaledwie nastolatką i jedyną kobietą, która mogła przydłużyć ród. Jako czternastolatka zauroczyłam się na zabój w przystojnym, starszym ode mnie mężczyźnie. Nasza rodzina coraz bardziej się wykruszała. Ci, którzy nie mieli do kogo się udać, na początku, po rzuceniu czaru zapomnienia, powoli się wyprowadzali. W tamtym momencie w naszym rodzie tylko matka, wuj Edward, ja oraz Alex, jako jedyni byliśmy zdolni przyjąć formę lamii. W naszym rodzinnym domu było także stałe miejsce dla Pereta, Synthii i Malcolma, trójki sierot, pozostawionych przez czar zapomnienia. Ich krew, mimo braku zdolności do przemiany, była zbyt powiązana z naszą, by objął ich czar zapomnienia.

\- Peret? - zapytałem.

Dan skinął głową.

\- Tak. Ojcem Pereta był samiec lamii i czarownica. Jako czarodziej uczęszczał do szkoły magii – powiedział. – Pozostała dwójka pochodziła ze związków z mugolskimi kobietami, jednak nie spotkałem ich. Echi powiedziała, że zdecydowali się odejść i założyć własne rodziny poza rodem.

\- A Czarny Pan? Jakie on ma powinowactwo?

\- Po tym, że nie posiadał nic z magii, jaką potrafią władać lamie, można przypuszczać, że pochodził albo z drugiego, albo najdalej trzeciego pokolenia rasowej lamii. – Alex westchnął ciężko i zobaczyłem cień na jego twarzy. – Myśleliśmy, że oto wrócił zaginiony krewny, więc przyjęliśmy go jak swojego. W efekcie, zanim się obejrzeliśmy, nasza matka i wuj zginęli w tajemniczych okolicznościach, a jedno z jaj matki znikło wraz z Riddle’em.

Westchnąłem i powoli spojrzałem na Dana, tulącego swój policzek do mojej piersi.

\- Jajo Dana.

\- Tak. - Głos Echidny zadrżał.

\- Nagle zostaliśmy sami – mówiła dalej. - Tylko nasza dwójka do ochrony pozostałych jaj i dwa ciała ostatnich członków naszego rodu. Alex miał udać się na uczelnię do Paryża, ale nie mógł. Miałam wszak dopiero czternaście lat. Nie chciałam, by się dla mnie poświęcał. Jednak… nie mógł odejść. Dlatego właśnie wezwałam Pereta. Z nim jedynym utrzymywaliśmy kontakt. Mieliśmy pieniądze, by zatrudnić wielu ludzi. Wiele rodzin zostawiło nam swoje majątki. Jednak to nie było to, czego potrzebowałam. Nie mogłam zostać sama. Musiałam mieć kogoś z rodu.

Echidna brzmiała na roztrzęsioną. Potarła swoje ramiona i spojrzała z dużym smutkiem na Dana. Wyciągnęła dłonie w jego stronę i ten natychmiast wpadł w jej ramiona, wyślizgując się z moich. Przytulali się i dotykali przez chwilę.

\- Wymiana naszej magii jest konieczna do prawidłowego rozwoju - powiedział Alex, przerywając moje przyglądanie się temu spektaklowi. – To, że Echidna nie mogła zostać sama, nie miało związku z tym tylko, że była nieletnia; Echidna dojrzewała. Poprzez dotyk przekazujemy i otrzymujemy naprawdę wiele. Nie tylko uczucia; to pomaga rozwinąć się organizmowi i magii naszych ciał. Podobnie jak uczenie się chodzenia czy odróżnianie, że ogień parzy, a pod wodą należy wstrzymać oddech. Dlatego Dan ma problemy z przemianą, odczuwa ból, gdy ją ignoruje i dlatego swojej magii tak naprawdę do końca nigdy nie opanuje. W jego najważniejszym okresie życia brakowało innej lamii, która pomogłaby mu rozwinąć się prawidłowo, a magia czarodzieja, który zaklął go w człowieka, zakłóciła ten proces jeszcze bardziej. Dan nigdy nie będzie tak do końca zdrowy.

Spojrzałem na wtulonego w ramię siostry kochanka z żalem.

\- Nic się nie da zrobić?

Echidna smutno pokręciła głową, przeczesując czarne włosy swojego brata. Ich gładkość i kolor były niesamowicie podobne do jej własnych. Przytulał głowę do jej piersi, jakby wsłuchiwał się w bicie jej serca.

\- Czasami, gdy w przeszłości lamie były rozdzielane z członkami swojej rodziny, znajdowały sobie jakiś substytut. Przygarniały psa czy kota. Jedna z naszych przodkiń przygarnęła nawet tygrysa. Gdy spędza się odpowiednią ilość czasu z jednym i tym samym żywym stworzeniem, można znaleźć w jego dotyku sposób na regulowanie przepływu magii. Na pewno i Ty tego doświadczyłeś ze strony Dana. To jak dotykanie czegoś w tobie. Czegoś, co nie ma ciała, a jednak sprawia, że człowiek drży i potrafi zrozumieć, poczuć coś, co nie jest jego własnymi uczuciami. Może gdybyś spędził z nim więcej czasu... może kilka lat... byłbyś w stanie odpowiadać na taki dotyk. Zwierzęta, odpowiednio długo przebywające z lamią, robią to instynktownie; pomaga to przetrwać osamotnionej lamii, uspokajając jej magię. Jednak Dan nie miał nawet żadnego zwierzęcia, które mogło by odpowiedzieć na jego wezwanie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Uczono go od małego, że jest to czymś złym. Nie wolno się przytulać, nie wolno nadużywać magii. Nie spotkał się też z tym, by ktoś kiedykolwiek dotykał jego magii, więc mimo że tego potrzebował, sam też starał się nie dotykać uczuć innych. Wiem, że w końcu magia Dana przełamała zaklęcia, które na niego rzucono, ale stało się to zatrważająco późno, bo nie rozwijał się prawidłowo. Gdyby rozwój przebiegał naturalnie, byłby w tej chwili prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszą, władającą mocą istotą na tej planecie. W porównaniu z czarodziejami już teraz jest silny. Ale znane są w naszej historii przypadki lami, które były tak potężne, że samą myślą mogły zmieniać rzeczywistość, nie potrzebując do tego ani tych waszych różdżek, ani zaklęć.

Rozważałem przez chwilę to, co usłyszałem. 

\- Mówicie mi to wszystko. - Spojrzałem najpierw na Alexandra, a później Echidnę. – Czyli akceptujecie mnie jako jego partnera? Nie przeszkadza wam to, kim jestem?

Echidna uśmiechnęła się, a ja starałem się nie wzdrygnąć. Jej uśmiech wyglądał nieco niepokojąco.

\- Lamia ma jedną szansę nie tylko na spłodzenie potomka, ale także i na odnalezienie jednego partnera na całe życie. Dan wybrał ciebie.

Przełknąłem ciężko, mając nadzieję, że się nie zarumieniłem.

\- Czyli jednak to jest tak jak u wilkołaków... Niejaki przymus pokochania tego, z kim było się pierwszy raz? Ja… - urwałem, patrząc z lekkim poczuciem winy na Dana, który otworzył swoje oczy i powoli zbliżył się do mnie, wtulając się ponownie w moją pierś. 

Poczułem, jak jego magia ociera się o mnie delikatnie. Jego ciepłe uczucia były cudowne, jak dotyk światła na nagiej skórze. Westchnąłem. Czułem jego magię. Przytulałem go. Czy kiedyś będę w stanie robić to, co on? Tak, by móc odpowiedzieć mu tym samym? 

\- Tu nie chodzi o stosunek. – Dan pokręcił głową. - Chodzi o coś, co sprawia, że lamia instynktownie wie, do kogo ma się udać, by być szczęśliwą. Żaden związek nie jest idealny, ale magia podpowiada lamii, kto jest dla niej tą wyjątkową osobą. Ty mnie uszczęśliwiasz, Severusie. Zawsze chciałem dotknąć twojej magii. A gdy w końcu to nastąpiło, wiedziałem, że chcę z tobą być.

\- To chyba na to samo wychodzi. Wszystko sprowadza się do obmacywania - mruknąłem mu w ucho, tak by jego rodzeństwo nie usłyszało, a Dan zachichotał pod nosem.

\- Może chodźmy już spać. Jest późno - zaproponowała cicho Echidna.

Wszyscy przystali na jej propozycję, ale mimo to, gdy kładliśmy się wspólnie do łóżka jakiś czas później, Dan miał szeroko rozwarte, błyszczące oczy.

\- Wciąż czuję się, jakbym cię nieco wykorzystał – wyszeptałem w półmroku sypialni. – Może i to, co mówicie, ma nieco racji. Ale mam wrażenie, że w tamte wakacje twoje instynkty po prostu zmusiły cię, by mnie zaakceptować. Nie było nikogo innego, a ty potrzebowałeś dotyku. Przyznaj to!

Dan oplótł moje nogi swoim ogonem, przyciągając mnie bliżej. Czułem jego magię za każdym razem, gdy się do mnie zbliżał. Nie był to tak mocny, nachalny przekaz jak to, co pokazywał mi kiedyś lata temu. Dotyk jego magii był delikatny, jakby chciał mi coś wyszeptać do ucha, choć wciąż nie rozumiałem słów. Wcześniej myślałem, że to z powodu tęsknoty za mną, jednak teraz zrozumiałem, że robił to, bo chciał, bym jak najszybciej pojął jego zdolność i też się jej nauczył. Pragnąłem tego równie mocno. Miałem nadzieję, że istniała jakaś książka na ten temat.

\- Nie masz racji. – Dan uśmiechnął się lekko. - Może i to, co się działo w tamte wakacje, przełamało jakieś lody, ale tobie zacząłem się przyglądać już wcześniej.

Poczułem gorąco w żołądku.

\- Wcześniej? – wyksztusiłem. Byłem zszokowany.

\- Nie udawaj, że jesteś zaskoczony, Severusie - powiedział z psotnym uśmieszkiem.

-Dan. Kiedy?! Przecież wcześniej… - Nagle mnie olśniło. - To znaczy, jak byłeś jeszcze Harrym Potterem?

Pokiwał powoli głową, a jego oczy nieco pociemniały.

\- Twoja magia ma ciepłą czerwoną barwę. Trochę jak żar powstały z ogniska. Wydawało mi się dziwne, że ktoś, kto był dla mnie zawsze takim oziębłym ślizgonem, ma magię, która kolorem przypomina mi barwy charakterystyczne dla Gryffindoru. Nie pamiętam, kiedy dokładnie ta sytuacja miała miejsce, ale z całą pewnością kiedyś, na jednych z zajęć, kiedy warzyłeś jakiś swój eliksir. Wiedzieliśmy tylko, że twoje warzenie przedłużyło się i musiałeś dokończyć je w trakcie zajęć, choć raczej rzadko zdarzało się, byś robił własne eliksiry w klasie. Może potrzebowałeś zrobić jakąś bazę na zajęcia dla wyższych klas? Nie wiem. Jednak pracowałeś tam, a nam kazałeś robić notatki z jakiegoś rozdziału, byśmy ci nie przeszkadzali. Było to coś tak przeraźliwie nudnego, że już po chwili siedziałem i gapiłem się raczej bezmyślnie, jak wkładasz kolejne składniki do kociołka. Pracowałeś szybko i w wielkim skupieniu. Pamiętam jednak, że w końcu ci się udało to, co planowałeś, bo twoja magia zabłysła i zaiskrzyła, a ty uśmiechnąłeś się lekko. Właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy bardzo chciałem cię pocałować. - Dan zachichotał nerwowo. – Oczywiście, zaraz po tym, jak o tym pomyślałem, chciałem sobie strzelić w głowę. W końcu byłeś dla mnie dupkiem. Dlaczego chciałem cię pocałować, było dla mnie niepojęte. To pragnienie i te myśli jednak prześladowały mnie później przez naprawdę długi czas.

Rozmyślałem przez chwilę o tym, co usłyszałem, kompletnie zszokowany.

\- Powiedz mi, czy przypadkiem nie rozmawiałeś o tym pragnieniu pocałowania kogoś tej samej płci z przyjaciółmi, co zakończyło się twoim próbnym pocałunkiem z Granger?

Dan zmrużył oczy.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz? 

Zacisnąłem wargi, niezadowolony.

\- Cholera. Będę musiał sam siebie przekląć! – warknąłem wkurzony.

Chłopak zaśmiał się dźwięcznie.

\- Co? O czym ty mówisz?

\- Obiecałem sobie kiedyś, że jak się dowiem, kogo chciałeś pocałować w swoim okresie, gdy zrozumiałeś, że wolisz chłopców, to przeklnę tę osobę.

Dan schował głowę w poduszkę, by stłumić swój chichot.

\- Mam ci pomóc z wyborem klątwy? – wyksztusił.

Ten mądrala… Przyciągnąłem jego usta i pocałowałem.

Wielokrotnie kiedyś powtarzałem, że jest irytującym chłopakiem, który został zesłany, by zatruć mi życie. Nie było łatwo. Jednak w końcu się przekonałem, że nie był moją klątwą, a wybawieniem.

Żaden związek nie może się obyć bez potknięć i problemów.

Czułem całym sobą, że wszystko jest już na swoim miejscu. Nie było już żadnego zagrożenia. Żadnej klątwy. Żadnych przeszkód.

Dan był teraz tylko mój. A ja byłem jego.

A z całą resztą jakoś sobie poradzimy.

* * *

**Posłowie.**

Finisz! The End. Koniec.

Dziękuję za uwagę!

Teraz kilka słów wyjaśnień.

Może wydawać się to nieco dziwne, jednak „Lamia” to crossover. W tym przypadku mamy tutaj połączenie świata Harry’ego Pottera, napisanego przez Rowling, wymieszanego z moim własnym tekstem.

Jak to się zaczęło?

Około dziesięć lat temu, podczas zajęć w szkole, analizowaliśmy mitologię grecką. Wtedy interesowało mnie znalezienie w udostępnionej mi z biblioteki książce tego, co mogłabym znaleźć na temat Gai, czyli bogini Matki Ziemi. Mitologia ma to do siebie, że jest w niej mnóstwo nieścisłości, jednak przez przypadek trafiłam tam na historię Kerkropsa. Czyli istoty, którą stworzyła prabogini Gaja, chcąc mieć także jakiś swój wkład w zaludnienie świata śmiertelników. Kerkropsowi dano prawie ludzkie ciało i ludzkie zdolności, jednak z całą pewnością nie był on człowiekiem.

Dlaczego tak się skupiłam na tej postaci?

Powodów jest kilka. Podczas czytania mitologii dotarło do mnie, że Gaja, dając życie Kerkropsowi, nie dała życia kolejnemu bogu. Mimo posiadania zdolności, by żyć przez wiele lat, był on bliższy mentalnie ludziom niż bogom.

Pojawił się jednak jeden problem. Gaja stworzyła tę istotę w taki sposób, że był on przerażający dla ludzi. Pół-wąż, pół-człowiek. Inni śmiertelnicy się go bali.

No cóż. Najlepiej przeczytajcie sobie krótki fragment, dotyczący Kerkropsa:

<http://archeos.pl/grecja/mitologia/artykul/4238>

Drugim z powodów, dla którego nie mogłam zapomnieć o tej postaci, było to, że potrzeba było kobiety, która nie bałaby się jego przerażającej powłoki i go pokochała. Widać tu podobieństwo do jednej z bajek. Mojej ulubionej.

Ktoś wie, jakiej?

„Piękna i Bestia”, oczywiście.

Piękna dziewczyna, która dostrzegła, że w potworze jest coś wartego miłości. Po prostu uwielbiam ten motyw.

Idąc tą myślą, wpadłam na pomysł nietypowej rodzinki. Czyli tego, co by się stało, gdyby ród Kerkropsa dotrwał do dzisiejszych czasów. Stworzyłam alternatywną historię. Świat, społeczeństwo itp.

Niestety. Nigdy nie dokończyłam swojego tekstu. Może kiedyś…

Wciąż jednak uwielbiałam powracać do tej mojej amatorskiej książki i jakiś czas temu wpadł mi do głowy pomysł… dobrze… ciekawe, jakby się to wszystko potoczyło, gdyby w świecie Harry’ego Pottera też były takie istoty?! W końcu musiał być jakiś powód tego, że istniała w świecie czarodziejów zdolność do wężomowy!

Tak oto powstał Dan Lind.

Mam nadzieję, że zbytnio nie namieszałam, i że polubiliście wszystkie nowe postacie.

Tak naprawdę, nie wiedziałam, czy powinnam ten tekst gdziekolwiek zamieszczać. Jednak wydawało mi się, że niczemu nie zaszkodzi to, że zobaczą go inni i wyrażą swoją opinię.

W zanadrzu mam jeszcze jeden rozdział EXTRA. Będzie on opowiadał o tym, jak wyglądał pobyt Dana u jego rodziny tuż po śmierci Voldemorta. Poznamy lamie nieco bliżej. :D

Nie oczekujcie jednak, że napiszę coś więcej związanego z głównym wątkiem fabularnym. Danowi i Severusowi daję już spokój. Nie zamierzam ich więcej męczyć. :D

Pozdrawiam serdecznie wszystkich czytelników i komentujących.

Serdecznie dziękuję za pomoc **The Pretty Girl.**

Jednak pieśni dziękczynne i głębokie ukłony kieruję ku wiedzy i cierpliwości mojej BETY, kryjącej się pod imieniem **Ahrimanka.**

Pozdrawiam,

**Fantastmania.**


End file.
